Twist of Fate TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Draco le pide ayuda a Harry, para poder resistirse a la maldición Imperius durante cuarto año. Las lecciones se vuelven algo más, que ninguno se espera. Una historia de redención y perdón. SLASH DRARRY. Parejas: HP/DM. Periodo de tiempo: 1994-2002. Del Cáliz a 4 años después de RM. EWE. Rating M por lenguaje, angst y contenido. Traducción autorizada.
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la autora:**

**Advertencias: **SLASH, HP/DM, angst, EWE. Muertes: cualquier personaje que murió en los libros morirá en esta historia (fuera de escena, en su mayoría). Esta historia sigue flojamente los desarrollos mayores en los libros (ignorando pedazos inconvenientes que no puedo acomodar donde necesito acomodarlos).

Periodo de tiempo: 1994-2002 (Cáliz de Fuego-4 años después de las Reliquias).

Parejas: Comienza y termina con HP/DM, un poco de HP/GW en medio. Solo amistad Harry/Cedric.

Rating: Voy a mantenerlo en un sentido PG-13/Lime. Será M por el _angst_, lenguaje y contenidos.

Disclaimer estándar: Todo le pertenece a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando con sus juguetes.

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaron? Vale, les traigo una traducción más… La original le pertenece a **OakStone730**, quien tuvo la gentileza de permitirme hacer esta traducción.

Si ya tienen tiempo con mis traducciones, podrán ver que disfruto mucho esto del _angst_… Y si leyeron The Wand Game y pensaron que era _angst_, esto es mil veces más intenso… ¡Está muy bueno!

Trataré de hacer que las actualizaciones sean los fines de semana, más que nada para darme más tiempo de traducir, porque los capítulos son muy extensos, y no quiero dividirlos.

Bueno, disfruten...

* * *

Septiembre, 1998

La sala de estar del 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba oscura, a excepción de la tambaleante luz que venía de la chimenea. Harry estaba acomodado, de costado, sobre el sillón de cuero, mirando las llamas. Un vaso de whisky de fuego estaba en su mano, descansando sobre su pierna. La cena que Kreacher le había preparado no había sido tocada, y estaba sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado.

—Podría haber sido peor, Harry —dijo Ron, desde el sillón en el que él y Hermione estaban sentados, agarrados de las manos.

Harry volteó y miró a Ron, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo, cómo podría haber sido peor? En frente de todo el Wizengamot, mientras miraba, junto con todos los demás, una pantalla de proyección de tres metros de alto, descubrí que no soy virgen.

—Em, buen punto —dijo Ron entre dientes—. Al menos, Kingsley despejó la galería antes de dejar que…

—Y solo fueron pedazos de imágenes, Harry —dijo Hermione suavemente—. Era difícil notar, con exactitud… —Ron apretó su mano y negó con la cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar las imágenes de esos "pedazos" de su mente. _De nuevo_, pensó, con una risa amarga.

Justo entonces, las llamas se avivaron y la voz de Ginny se oyó por la red flú.

—Harry, por favor, solo quiero saber si estás bien. —Harry gruñó, pero no respondió.

Hermione miró a Harry.

—¿Quieres que Ron vaya a hablar con ella? —Harry suspiró y asintió.

Ron bebió el resto de su whisky de fuego y le dio un beso rápido a Hermione. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Mirando a Harry, preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—Solo dile que… estoy bien. Dile que no vaya al juicio mañana. Hablaré con ella después. —Harry terminó, cansado. Ron asintió y le sonrió a Hermione, para luego arrojar un puñado de polvos flú en la chimenea y desaparecer. Hermione y Harry miraron cómo las llamas regresaban a la normalidad.

—Harry, ¿no puedes recordar nada de esos eventos? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry miró a la chica y suspiró.

—No. Bueno, sí. Partes de ellos eran familiares… Las he visto en sueños. Pero nunca pensé que fueran reales… Supongo que ahora… —Harry volteó la cabeza y giró su cabeza hacia Hermione—. Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? Por eso me dijiste que Ginny debía irse, cuando despejaron la galería.

Hermione dudó. El chico no sonaba enojado, entendió con preocupación. Era como si todas las emociones lo hubieran abandonado. Aún estaba en _shock_. Apenas consiguieron sacarlo de la sala, antes de que comenzara a temblar. Se había dirigido al fuego tambaleante y estaba haciendo que unas chispas verdes y plateadas brotaran de las llamas; luego, se mezclaban con las llamas rojas y doradas y desaparecían por la chimenea.

—No lo sé, Harry, nada es seguro. —Hermione cerró los ojos, como si estuviera recordando—. Durante cuarto año, y eso parece hace una vida, sospechaba que algo estaba sucediendo…

—¿Qué? —Había endurecido su tono, pero su rostro no mostraba nada.

—Algo cambió ese año, estabas feliz. Estabas realmente feliz, a pesar de todo lo que pasó con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, e incluso con Umbridge, el año siguiente. Siempre tenías una sonrisa en el rostro y te la pasabas tarareando una vieja canción muggle. Y, con Malfoy, a pesar de que seguían peleando, las peleas parecían diferentes. Casi orquestadas, como si supieran exactamente lo que el otro iba a hacer.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Harry, con tristeza.

—Y luego, de repente, todo terminó y regresó a como había estado antes, incluso peor y… —Se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que debía haberlo imaginado.

Harry la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué canciones muggles?

—Oh, no lo sé. Cosas muy viejas de los Stones, los Beatles, Hendrix…

—No, no puede ser… —Harry negó con la cabeza y, de repente, se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Hermione lo escuchó subir las escaleras. Lo encontró en el viejo cuarto de Sirius, sentado en frente de su baúl escolar. Estaba sacando todo lo que había dentro del baúl, hasta llegar al fondo. Hermione jadeó mientras el chico sacaba un paquete de viejos discos muggles. El que estaba hasta arriba tenía un submarino amarillo brillante en la portada.

—Encontré estos cuando estaba limpiando mi baúl, cuando nos estábamos preparando para ir a encontrar los Horrocruxes. No podía entender cómo era que habían llegado ahí. No tenía idea de a quién le pertenecían… —Harry se puso de rodillas, mirando la portada del disco, sin mirarla en realidad—. Y esos grupos… Oh, santo Dios, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que me hizo?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Intenso, fuerte? Esto apenas comienza…

:O

Hasta la próxima

**Adigium21**


	2. Copa del mundo

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta genial historia...

Muchas gracias a Maeliza Malfoy, kawaiigiirl, Xalea, Alfy-Malfoy, CristianSkellingtonbourne, xonyaa11, FanFiker, sra moka, Adriana11, Natasha Granger, Ro Hoshi, Aeren76 y Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix por los reviews en el prólogo.

Les comento, estos primeros capítulos contarán la historia un poco lento; tal vez, muy lento para algunas personas... Pero les recuerdo que la espera vale la pena. :)

Disfruten...

* * *

1994, Copa del mundo de Quidditch

—Harry, iba a salir a dar un paseo, para mirar el lugar. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? —Cedric Diggory, el Hufflepuff de sexto año, estaba de pie ante Harry, en la tienda en la que estaban quedándose para la copa del mundo de Quidditch. Sorprendido, Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada. Ron y Hermione estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico, y el señor Weasley y el padre de Cedric estaban hablando de política.

—Em, seguro. —Harry bajó el último número del _Quidditch Today_, que había estado leyendo. Aunque conocía a Cedric de la escuela, el moreno y el otro chico nunca habían pasado tiempo, juntos. Cedric era el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff y lo había vencido el año anterior. Cedric mantuvo abierta la carpa y ambos salieron del lugar. Cedric dobló a la izquierda y comenzó a descender por el camino entre todas las tiendas. Ahora que la noche ya había caído, muchas personas tenían fogatas, ardiendo cerca de sus tiendas. Harry nunca había ido de campamento como muggle, pero estaba bastante seguro de que las fogatas no solían ser púrpuras, verdes, azules o de otros colores, que lanzaban brillantes chispas multicolores hacia el cielo nocturno.

Harry miró, con curiosidad, a la figura alta caminando en silencio a su lado. Harry había visto, con frecuencia, las prácticas de los Hufflepuffs, y sabía que el chico era un excelente buscador. Su rizado cabello caía sobre sus ojos y Harry se acomodó el suyo con los dedos, agitadamente.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó por fin. Estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de vagar por el sitio de campamento y ver a todos los magos, que provenían desde todas partes del mundo, pero Cedric no parecía estar mirando el lugar para nada. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras caminaban lentamente por todo el campamento.

Cedric alzó la mirada y notó, por primera vez, que habían dejado las tiendas atrás, y que estaban en un pequeño sendero.

—Oh, a ninguna parte, supongo. —Dejó de caminar y Harry lo imitó, confundido—. Quería preguntarte algo, o contarte algo. Creo que es más lo segundo.

Harry sintió la primera señal de alarma.

—¿Una pregunta acerca de mí? —Miró hacia donde estaba Cedric. Aunque aún no le gustaba, comenzaba a acostumbrarse, a regañadientes, a que la gente estuviera pidiéndole autógrafos, cosa a la que siempre se rehusaba. ¿Por qué alguien querría su autógrafo? O le pedían favores, o le preguntaban acerca de Voldemort. Cedric no había parecido ese tipo de persona, pero Harry supuso que había estado equivocado.

Cedric movió la cabeza hacia el campo y miró a Harry.

—Imagino que es difícil, siempre vivir tu vida a la vista de todos. Cada movimiento que haces, las personas lo notan. —Harry asintió lentamente; eso no era nada nuevo. Sin embargo, el moreno pensó que no le iba a gustar la pregunta que el Hufflepuff le iba a hacer.

Cedric miró a Harry a los ojos.

—Noté que, cuando estabas mirando el _Quidditch Today_, no estabas realmente leyendo los artículos, como muchos chicos lo hacen.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás; en definitiva, eso no era lo que se había esperado.

—¡Sí leo los artículos!

Cedric sonrió de lado.

—Ves la revista del mismo modo que lo hago yo. Te enfocas más en las fotografías que en los artículos.

Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en una respuesta, dos magos caminaron por el sendero hacia ellos.

—Buenas noches, chicos. Una linda noche para dar un paseo, ¿no?

Cedric miró y vio que más gente estaba pasando por ahí.

—Mira, Harry, no es para tanto. Tal vez estoy equivocado. Solamente pensé que, quizás si tenía razón, tú podrías querer tener a alguien con quien hablar acerca de ello. Si quieres regresar al campo, está bien. Pero, si quieres hablar, podemos encontrar algún lugar tranquilo.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia el césped y lo pateó con el talón, deteniéndose mientras decidía qué hacer. El ruido del campo, las pláticas emocionadas y las risas parecían lejanas desde donde estaban. Volvió a mirar el sendero que llevaba al campo y luego miró a Cedric. El alto Hufflepuff estaba quieto, esperando la respuesta de Harry. El moreno se sintió tentado a decir que debían regresar, pero había necesitado a alguien con quien hablar de eso por demasiado tiempo. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y no sabía dónde encontrar las respuestas.

Vacilantemente, dijo:

—Supongo que podríamos caminar un poco más. —Cedric le sonrió y asintió. Comenzaron a caminar por el sendero, hacia el conjunto de árboles que rodeaban el campamento.

—Creo que encontraremos un claro si pasamos por aquí… —Caminaron por ahí y, pronto, entraron a un prado. Cedric repasó el lugar con la mirada—. Creo que no hay nadie aquí… —Y, sin más ceremonia, se sentó a la mitad del campo. Después de un momento de duda, Harry se sentó junto a él.

Lejos de todas las fogatas, Harry pudo ver todas las estrellas, que llenaban el cielo con pinchazos de luz.

—¿Puedes creer que solo vi el cielo nocturno hasta que fui a Hogwarts?

—¿Nunca fuiste de campamento o algo así con tus padres… ? Oh, Merlín, lo lamento, Harry. En verdad olvidé con quién estaba… —Cedric se enderezó, avergonzado—. Lo…

—No, está bien. Lo entiendo. Crecí viviendo con mis tíos, y ellos son muggles. Y, definitivamente, no les interesaban los campamentos o cosas por el estilo. —Harry estaba feliz de que Cedric hubiera cometido el error, pues con eso confirmaba que el chico no estaba interesado en "Harry Potter", y toda la atención que el nombre atraía.

El silencio llenaba el espacio entre ellos, y en la distancia, Harry podía escuchar las porras y los gritos. El moreno sabía que Cedric estaba esperando a que dijera algo. No estaba seguro de cómo sacar el tema de nuevo. No se había atrevido a contarle su secreto a alguien, ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione. El que Cedric lo hubiera adivinado era perturbador. Comenzó a decir algo y luego se detuvo. Con ansiedad, arrancó hojas de césped y las rompió en pedazos.

Cedric dijo en voz baja:

—Me di cuenta de que era gay durante mi tercer año en Hogwarts. No podía engañarme a mí mismo, pensando que tal vez solo era una fase que estaba atravesando. Es decir, notaba a todos los chicos de mi clase, pero a casi ninguna chica.

Nerviosamente, Harry continuó rompiendo el césped en pequeños pedazos.

—¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —No miró al otro chico. En vez de eso, fijó su mirada en la pila de césped roto que estaba haciendo.

—Aliviado, supongo —dijo Cedric con un suspiro—. Nunca había estado interesado en hablar acerca de qué chica tenía los senos más grandes o el mejor trasero. Nunca quise hacer esas cosas y pensé que debía haber algo malo conmigo. De repente, todo tuvo sentido y eso fue un alivio para mí.

—¿Cuánta gente lo sabe? —preguntó Harry, nervioso—. ¿Le cuentas a las personas que eres, em, gay?

—O sea, ¿me acerco a la gente y les digo "Hola, soy Cedric, soy gay"? —El chico rio—. No, pero tampoco lo mantengo en secreto. Mi familia y mis amigos lo saben y supongo que muchos de mis compañeros también, o al menos lo sospechan. Mis compañeros de equipo lo saben y, si me preguntas, diría que el noventa por ciento de ellos no me trata diferente.

Cedric se recostó en el césped y miró el cielo. Después de un momento de duda, Harry se recostó en el césped, junto al otro chico. Se remoloneó, incómodo sobre el duro suelo, mirando el cielo. No sabía qué otra cosa preguntar.

—Harry, ¿qué tal si hablamos hipotéticamente? Creo que te sentirías más cómodo con eso. —Cedric pausó pero Harry no lo detuvo—. Hipotéticamente, si fueras gay, sé que sería más difícil para ti que para cualquier otra persona. Tienes mucha atención puesta en ti. Todos saben quién eres y quieren saber qué estás haciendo. Pero, pensé que, tal vez, si supieras que no estabas solo, que había alguien con quien pudieras platicar si lo necesitaras, te ayudaría mucho.

—El diez por ciento, al que me importa el que seas gay, ¿cómo te trata? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos enfocados en el tenue rastro del iluminado camino de un satélite, que atravesaba el cielo.

—Se comportan como idiotas; no quieren ducharse cuando estoy en los vestidores. Uno trató de hechizarme y se la pasa haciendo comentarios tontos. Pero sé que es su problema, no el mío. Yo no tengo problemas con quien soy.

Harry inhaló profundamente e hizo la pregunta que había querido hacer:

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo podía ser… como tú?

Harry pudo escuchar la sonrisa de Cedric en su voz, mientras el chico contestaba.

—¿Temes que puedas estar emitiendo una señal gay? No, es solo que noto más cosas que las demás personas. Te vi viendo las fotografías de los jugadores de Quidditch, por más tiempo del que las demás personas lo harían. Cuando estábamos caminando por el campamento estabas viendo a los chicos, en vez de a las atractivas chicas que pasaban cerca.

_Así de fácil_, pensó Harry. Sintió cómo una oleada de coraje atravesaba su cuerpo. Cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta. Un poco de la ira que había estado sintiendo todo el verano llegó a la superficie. Había pasado todo el tiempo tratando de encajar en la escuela. No necesitaba otra razón para que la gente hablara de él. Incapaz de quedarse recostado, se enderezó con nerviosismo y dobló sus brazos sobre las rodillas, apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos. Cedric se enderezó también.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry? ¿Catorce, quince?

—Catorce, acabo de cumplirlos —dijo Harry, sin alzar la cabeza.

—¿Alguien lo sabe, em, hipotéticamente? ¿Tienes a alguien con quien hablar acerca de esto?

—Creo que podemos dejar lo hipotético —dijo Harry con un suspiro—. No, nadie lo sabe. Tengo un padrino, pero él tiene sus propias preocupaciones por el momento. No puedo molestarlo con esto. He estado tratando de reunir el valor para decirles a Ron y Hermione, pero pensé que tal vez estaba equivocado. Que, tal vez, yo solo estaba…

—¿Atravesando una fase? —dijo Cedric, sonriendo—. Me suena bastante familiar. Ese tipo de fases dura para toda la vida. Confía en tus amigos, Harry. Esto es parte de quien eres, una parte importante. Si tienen problemas con ello, entonces es mejor saberlo antes que después. Aunque, de algún modo, no creo que esto sea un problema con esos dos.

Harry pensó un momento.

—¿Y tú, em, cómo se dice…? ¿Sales con alguien?

—Tengo un novio, Simon. Se graduó la primavera pasada. Creímos que iba a poder llegar, pero no pudo escaparse del trabajo. —Vaciló y pareció comprender la pregunta que Harry quería hacer después, pero que no se atrevía a formular—. Hemos estado juntos por un año. Salimos en la escuela pero no éramos bastante abiertos con todo. No porque estuviéramos avergonzados o algo así, sino porque no era nuestro estilo el andar besuqueándonos en los pasillos.

Harry dejó de respirar por un segundo. Durante el tiempo que había pasado pensando en su "otro problema" (el primero siendo Voldemort), no había considerado, ni una vez, cómo se sentiría besar a un chico. De repente, su mente se llenó con la imagen de Cedric besando a un chico sin rostro, en los pasillos de Hogwarts. La imagen cambió, de repente, a una de Harry besando a un chico sin rostro, en el salón de Pociones. El moreno se puso de pie apresuradamente, tratando de borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Cedric también se puso de pie, con lentitud, y estiró el brazo para rodear los hombros de Harry.

—Se está haciendo tarde, y probablemente ya oíste más de lo que puedes manejar en una noche. Si quieres preguntarme algo o solo hablar, házmelo saber. Puedes confiar en que no le diré a nadie, pero creo que deberías decírselo a Ron y Hermione. Te sentirás mucho mejor una vez que no estés manteniéndolo todo adentro.

Harry asintió.

—Gracias, Cedric. Por todo. No sabía qué iba a hacer…

—Me alegra haber dicho algo. Por poco no lo hago, porque temía estar equivocado. Luego, recordé cómo me sentía al estar en tus zapatos, cuando tenía trece, y decidí que me arriesgaría. A mí me habría servido un amigo que entendiera la situación por la que estaba pasando en ese entonces.

Regresaron al camino que llevaba al campamento. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuán tarde era; las fogatas habían sido apagadas y casi todos en el campamento se habían acomodado para pasar la noche. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino. Harry estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Llegaron a la tienda de los Weasley. Vacilando, Harry ofreció su mano y Cedric la tomó con una sonrisa.

—Recuerda, Harry, puedes acudir a mí cuando sea que quieras hablar.

Harry asintió, abrió la carpa de la tienda y entró. Todos ya estaban dormidos. En silencio, Harry se dirigió a la cama que le habían acomodado junto a Ron.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Ron, soñoliento, cuando Harry chocó contra su cama por accidente, al tratar de pasar junto a ella.

—Estaba afuera, en el campo, mirando las estrellas —dijo Harry, mientras se recostaba en la cama y miraba el techo de la tienda. Resultaba extraño el hecho de que conocer a otra persona que era como él hacía la diferencia. Se recostó de lado y durmió tranquilamente durante toda la noche, por primera vez en semanas.

OoOoOoO

La siguiente vez que vio a Cedric fue en el andén 9 ¾. Mientras entraba al andén con Ron y Hermione, notó a Cedric al instante. Estaba de pie junto a un hombre alto y rubio. Estaban alejados de la multitud y, como Harry pudo darse cuenta con un sonrojo, estaban agarrados de la mano. Sus dedos estaban fuertemente entrelazados, mientras platicaban. Cedric debió de haber sentido los ojos de Harry sobre él, porque se giró hacia él y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Ahora regreso —le dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, que estaban discutiendo por Crookshanks y Pigwidgeon. Vacilante, caminó hacia Cedric.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Cedric, sacudiendo la mano del moreno—. Quería que conocieras a Simon. Simon, este es Harry.

Simon miró la frente de Harry brevemente y sonrió, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Gusto en conocerte, Harry.

—Mi papá no pudo escaparse para traerme hoy; alguna emergencia del ministerio. Simon pudo faltar al trabajo en la mañana. —Cedric miró a Simon con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Simon es pasante en Gringotts.

—Al señor Weasley lo llamaron por la misma emergencia —dijo Harry. Estaba preguntándose qué era lo que Cedric le había contado a Simon de él, preguntándose si Simon lo sabía.

Cedric pareció escuchar los pensamientos de Harry.

—Conocí a Harry en la copa del mundo, tomamos el mismo traslador con los Weasley para llegar allá. Fue un juego impresionante. Fue una pena que todo se arruinara por la conmoción que siguió. Me habría encantado ver a Krum jugar de nuevo. Estuvo bastante increíble.

Harry asintió y miró hacia Ron y Hermione, que lo estaban viendo.

—Será mejor que regrese con mis amigos. Fue un gusto conocerte, Simon.

—Igualmente —dijo Simon con una sonrisa. Harry caminó de regreso hacia los Weasley. Ron estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Harry, a Cedric y Simon.

—Mira eso… —dijo Ron. Harry regresó su mirada hacia la pareja, justo a tiempo para ver a Cedric inclinarse y darle un beso a Simon—. ¿Sabías que Cedric era gay? —le preguntó Ron a Harry—. Creció en la colina de enfrente y yo no lo sabía…

—Em, sí, lo mencionó —dijo Harry, mirando el rostro de su mejor amigo cuidadosamente—. ¿Te molesta? —preguntó después de un rato, conteniendo el aliento. Aún no había reunido el valor para hablar con Ron acerca de ello. Con el dolor de su cicatriz, las pesadillas acerca de Voldemort y los arreglos para irse a Hogwarts, no había tenido la oportunidad.

—Nah, es solo que nunca lo sabes todo acerca de las personas. No puedo imaginarme queriendo besar a un chico. —Se giró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Será mejor que subamos nuestras cosas, o no podremos encontrar un asiento, juntos. Vamos, Hermione —dijo el pelirrojo, hablándole a la chica, que estaba platicando con la señora Weasley. Juntos, subieron al brillante tren escarlata. Encontraron un compartimiento vacío y llenaron los maleteros. Bajaron del tren para despedirse del resto de los Weasley. Con una sonrisa de emoción, se acomodaron en su compartimiento y esperaron con ansias a que el silbato sonara y que el tren saliera de la estación.

—¿Qué crees que signifique lo que Bill quiso decir, cuando dijo que quería poder estar en Hogwarts este año, y que Charlie dijera que íbamos a verlo de nuevo? —preguntó Ron, mientras sacaba la horrenda túnica de gala marrón, para cubrir la jaula de Pigwidgeon y silenciar los chillidos del ave.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry—. Escuchen, necesito contarles…

Se detuvo cuando Hermione alzó la mano y dijo:

—¡Shhh!

Una voz que arrastraba las palabras se oyó desde el compartimiento junto al de ellos.

—Mi padre casi me manda a Durmstrang, el director es…

—Malfoy —articuló Ron, sin hacer ruido. Hermione se puso de pie en silencio y cerró la puerta, bloqueando la voz de Draco Malfoy.

—No sabía que estaban precisamente junto a nosotros —dijo Harry, alterado. No había modo de que permitiera que alguien como Malfoy se enterara de su secreto. El moreno recordó a Cedric, parado en el andén, sin pena o vergüenza de que lo vieran besando a su novio. No creía llegar a ser capaz de hacer eso en público.

—Es un idiota. Desearía que se hubiera ido a Durmstrang, para que no tuviéramos que soportar todas sus idioteces, todo el tiempo. —Ron subió los pies al asiento junto a él y se estiró—. ¿De qué querías hablar, Harry? ¿Tuviste otro sueño?

—¿Eh? No, yo, em, estaba preguntándome quién creías que iba a ser el capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw este año…

Ron se embarcó con emoción en sus predicciones de Quidditch, mientras Hermione gruñía y sacaba su Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Cuarto curso.

OoOoOoO

Harry no trató de abordar el tema de nuevo esa semana. El Torneo de los Tres Magos fue anunciado y Harry estaba emocionado por ello, a pesar de que significaba que no habría torneo de Quidditch. Había estado esperando jugar contra Cedric y sus Hufflepuffs, para redimirse del desastre del año anterior.

El chico estaba corriendo por el pasillo. Ya iba tarde para Pociones cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre. Volteando, vio que Cedric se dirigía hacia él.

—Harry, quería platicar contigo. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—No, voy tarde para Pociones. ¿Qué te parece después? —dijo Harry.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no nos vemos afuera, en el patio? —Harry asintió y se alejó.

Harry salió al patio después de clase, y vio a Cedric sentado en una banca, leyendo una carta atentamente. El moreno caminó hacia el otro chico con cuidado, sin saber si debía interrumpirlo, pero tan pronto como Cedric lo vio, sonrió y dobló la carta.

—Lo siento, mi primera carta de Simon, pero puede esperar. —Se puso de pie y palmeó el hombro de Harry por un momento—. ¿Por qué no paseamos por el lago?

Mientras caminaron por el sendero, Cedric lo miró.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, ver cómo iba tu primera semana.

Harry miró hacia el lago y luego hacia Cedric.

—Bien, bien, supongo. Decepcionado porque no habrá Quidditch. Pero el Torneo suena bien. Escuché que ibas a intentar entrar. ¿Es cierto?

Cedric sonrió.

—Es una pena que no haya Quidditch, pero la oportunidad de ser parte del Torneo de los Tres Magos es la oportunidad de una vida. No puedo dejar que se me pase.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿En serio vas a intentar entrar?

—Eso creo. Le escribí a Simon acerca de esto. Me dijo que desearía estar de vuelta aquí, para poder tener la oportunidad de entrar también. —Cedric dejó de caminar y encaró a Harry—. Pero eso no fue lo que quise decir cuando te pregunté que cómo iban las cosas. ¿Ya hablaste con tus amigos?

—¿Ron y Hermione? No. —Harry bajó la mirada y removió la tierra con sus zapatos—. Casi lo hice en el tren, pero…

—Deberías hacerlo, Harry. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo en cualquier momento. Pero eso no es lo mismo que decírselo a tus amigos.

Harry miró hacia el lago.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿y si no les gusta? ¿Y si cambian las cosas con Ron? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Entonces, vas a tener que lidiar con ello. Al menos sabrás qué piensan, en vez de estar escondiendo lo que estás pasando solo porque no confías en ellos.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello distraídamente.

—Lo haré, creo. Pero, ¿cómo lo dices?

Cedric sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Con cosas como esta, lo mejor es decirlo de frente —dijo, sonriendo—. Recuerda, no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte. Si alguien tiene un problema, es su problema, no tuyo (1).

Harry asintió. Miró hacia el lago de nuevo y no pudo evitar pensar que prefería pelear con dementores que decirle a Ron que era gay. Dirigió su mirada hacia el sendero y se dio cuenta de que ya habían dado la vuelta, llegando al patio. Cedric se detuvo y sacó su carta de nuevo.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme, en caso de que necesites hablar.

Harry asintió y se fue de vuelta al castillo.

OoOoOoO

Harry y Ron estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, trabajando hasta tarde en la tarea de Adivinación. Estaban poniéndose más y más creativos, inventando respuestas para sus gráficos planetarios personales. Harry miró alrededor del cuarto y vio que ya se había vaciado. Solo Fred y George continuaban ahí, pero estaban acomodados en una mesa lejana, ocupados planeando algo.

Ron estaba entretenido, inventando más y más catástrofes que se cernirían sobre ambos.

—¿Qué te parece si yo me involucro en una pelea porque… Venus está en la doceava casa?

Harry respiró profundamente y, con la nariz enterrada en su copia de _Disipar las Nieblas del Futuro_, dijo:

—Y yo, em, descubriré que soy gay debido a la conjunción de Marte y Júpiter.

—No, sería mejor que fuera debido al levantamiento retrógrado de Urano… —Ron estalló en carcajadas. Harry no lo secundó; en vez de eso, golpeaba nerviosamente su pluma contra el pergamino. La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció de su rostro—. Como sea, ¿qué te hizo pensar en eso?

Harry miró al chico, a su mejor amigo desde hacía tres años.

—Porque es la única predicción que sería verdad.

La mandíbula de Ron cayó hasta el suelo, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

—No digas eso, Harry, no es divertido.

Harry cerró los ojos. No quería ver la expresión destrozada en el rostro de Ron.

—No se suponía que lo fuera… —Suspiró—. Mira, olvídalo, olvida que dije algo. Sólo terminemos esto.

—No, no, no puedes decir algo como eso y luego sólo dejarlo, así como así. —Ron repasó el cuarto con la mirada y suspiró con alivio, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban solos—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, en serio. No, no lo estoy inventando. No es como si necesitara algo más para que mi vida fuera más complicada. —Harry miró a Ron—. Tienes que decirme lo que estás pensando.

Ron abrió y cerró la boca de nuevo.

—No sé qué estoy pensando. Una cosa es que un chico bonito como Cedric Diggory lo sea. Pero tú no eres… quiero decir, eres mi mejor amigo…

Justo entonces, el hoyo del retrato se abrió y Hermione pasó por él, llevando una caja en una mano y una pieza de pergamino en la otra. Mirando a Harry y a Ron, se acercó y se sentó junto al pelirrojo.

—¡Hola!¡Acabo de terminar! —dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, mientras miraba a ambos chicos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Harry cree que es gay —dijo Ron lacónicamente.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos y miró a Harry, para confirmar lo que había oído.

—No creo serlo, sé que lo soy —dijo en voz baja.

—Sabes que lo eres —dijo Hermione, asintiendo, poniendo la caja y el pergamino sobre la mesa—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has sabido?

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, inquieto.

—No es como si hubiera un interruptor que se apague en tu cabeza de golpe, haciendo que te despiertes un día y te des cuenta de que eres gay. Supongo que fue en algún momento en el año pasado; en el invierno o la primavera…

—¡¿Lo has sabido por más de seis meses y no nos habías dicho nada?! —gritó Ron mientras se ponía de pie, y su silla cayó para atrás. George y Fred lo miraron con sorpresa, desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—¿Todo bien, _Roncito_? —dijo Fred en voz alta. Harry miró a Ron, luego a los gemelos, y de nuevo a su amigo, rogándole con la mirada que se sentara. Ron miró a sus hermanos y luego a Harry y Hermione, que aún estaban sentados en la mesa.

—Sí, sí, lo siento —dijo Ron, agitando su mano hacia sus hermanos, mientras miraba a Harry como si lo viera por primera vez.

—Siéntate, Ron —bufó Hermione—. Harry, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? —Estiró su mano y tomó la del chico. Ron levantó la silla y se sentó. Harry no podía ver qué era lo que su amigo estaba pensando. El rostro de Ron estaba en blanco, mientras miraba a Harry.

Harry miró a la chica y se encogió de hombros.

—Muchas cosas pasaron la primavera pasada: Sirius, Buckbeak, ustedes dos no se hablaban. —Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas. La pelea por Crookshanks y Scabbers parecía haber pasado hacía mucho tiempo—. Pensé que, simplemente, se iría…

—¿Se iría? ¿Cómo pensaste que el hecho de que eres gay se iría? —bufó Ron en voz baja. Harry lo miró. Aún no podía entender qué era lo que Ron pensaba de él, pero al menos aún estaba en la mesa.

El moreno se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Suena estúpido, pero sería mucho más fácil si desapareciera, ¿no es así? —dijo, mirando a Hermione.

La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Harry. Ser alguien que no eres nunca es más fácil. Sólo hace las cosas mucho más complicadas. ¿Y, acaso tienes, em, novio?

Harry se sonrojó intensamente.

—¡No! No, yo sólo…

Ron respiró profundamente, y miró a Harry directo a los ojos por primera vez.

—Está bien si lo tienes, en serio. No me molesta, Harry. Mi hermano Charlie es gay, ¿sabías? Es sólo que me sorprendiste, eso es todo. No tenía idea y, de repente, pasamos de inventar la tarea de Adivinación a hablar acerca de que te gustan los chicos. No me lo esperaba, ¿vale?

Harry miró a Ron, sorprendido. Había conocido a Charlie por primera vez en la copa del mundo, y no se había dado cuenta de que era gay.

Hermione apretó la mano de Harry.

—No hay problema, Harry. Parecía que te gustaba mucho Cho, creo. Lo pensé…

—Cho es muy linda, y es una jugadora de Quidditch muy buena. Creo que pensaba que, si me enfocaba en ella, podría resolver mi problema. —Harry bajó la mirada hacia la mesa—. Creo que ya entendí que esto no es un problema que necesite ser resuelto. Simplemente necesito aceptarlo.

—Eso es bueno, Harry. —Hermione le sonrió para darle ánimos—. Sabes que estamos aquí para ti, para lo que sea que necesites.

Ron asintió.

—Yo también, amigo. Bueno, no para _lo que sea_ que necesites…

—¡Ron! —Harry y Hermione gritaron juntos.

Harry lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no hablemos de eso…

Ron sonrió y miró a Harry.

—Bueno, pero en serio. Está bien.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo y asintió. Deseaba haberles dicho a ambos, meses atrás. Eso le hubiera ahorrado mucha ansiedad.

—Bueno, ahora que todo eso está aclarado, déjenme mostrarles en qué he estado trabajando. —Hermione estiró la mano y abrió la caja que había puesto sobre la mesa. Sacó una insignia con las letras "P.E.D.D.O."

—¿Peddo? —dijo Harry, tomando una de las insignias—. ¿De qué trata todo esto?

* * *

(1) En el original, Cedric dice "say it straight -well, not straight, I guess", y luego ríe… Literalmente, significaría "decirlo directo -bueno, no directo, supongo". En inglés, "straight" también significa "hetero", por eso la risa, porque quedó con un doble sentido. En español, la broma no tiene sentido, por eso no la traduje literal.

* * *

Hasta la próxima semana...

**Adigium21**


	3. Una propuesta

**Notas del traductor:**

Gracias a **FanFiker, Shixa **(lots of love, shixa!)_,_ **Adriana11, xonyaa11, Isa-Lovegood, kawaiigiirl y CristianSkellingtonbourne** por dejar review en el capítulo anterior.

Creo que se pasó responder algunos, y les pido una disculpa. La escuela me consumió esta semana y hasta ahora pude verlos bien. Y, encima, la vida me carga la mano este viernes… Bueno, _never mind_. O sea, da igual…

Como siempre, nada es mío, ni siquiera la historia. Los personajes son de JK y la historia de OakStone730. Etc, etc.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Harry gruñó cuando se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor para cenar. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba protestando. Sus rodillas le seguían doliendo, por la vez en la que había chocado contra el escritorio, durante la lección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Moody había impartido.

Hermione lo miró preocupada.

—Harry, ¿no crees que deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey? El profesor Moody no debió haberte puesto bajo la maldición _imperius_ tantas veces hoy.

—Estoy bien, Hermione. Sólo un poco lastimado. —Harry le restó importancia a su preocupación. Miró la mesa repleta de comida y sintió que su estómago saltaba. Se puso de pie lentamente—. No tengo hambre. Me iré a estudiar. —Mientras se inclinaba para levantar su mochila del suelo, el cuarto entero se movió, y el chico tuvo que estirar su mano para detener la caída.

—Suficiente —dijo Hermione, decidida. Se levantó y se movió para darle apoyo—. Necesitas ir a la enfermería. Desearía que Ron estuviera aquí, pero sigue en castigo. Déjame ayudarte…

Harry se alejó de su brazo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré. Pero no necesitas ayudarme. La gente va a creer que estoy enfermo o algo así. —Con cuidado, Harry soltó la mesa y se alivió al notar que era capaz de mantenerse de pie, sin que el cuarto diera vueltas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Harry? —preguntó Neville, mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la mesa. Harry suspiró mientras miraba todos los ojos de la mesa de Gryffindor puestos en él.

—No. Estaré bien. —Harry se giró y caminó con determinación hacia la puerta. Tuvo que concentrarse en cada paso que daba. El dolor recorría su cuerpo y el chico se esforzó para evitar que la oscuridad nublara su visión. Consiguió atravesar la entrada y llegar al corredor. Pudo escuchar que Hermione le hablaba, pero el rugido en sus oídos no le dejaba escuchar lo que la chica estaba diciendo. Él sólo estaba enfocado en llegar a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la enfermería. Con alivio, tomó el barandal de la escalera y movió sus quejumbrosas piernas para subir el primer escalón… y luego, todo se puso negro.

Harry recobró el sentido y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza debía haber explotado. El dolor radiaba desde la parte trasera de su cabeza. El chico apretó los ojos con fuerza, por los rayos de luz. ¿Lo habían hechizado? Podía escuchar a la gente hablando, pero no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo. Estiró la mano para sentir su cabeza pero algo, o alguien, se la tomó.

—No te toques. Detuvimos la hemorragia por ahora, pero no te servirá que la toques. —La voz parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero le sonaba familiar. Harry se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos. El rostro de Cedric Diggory estaba mirándolo desde arriba. El chico sonrió—. Bienvenido de regreso. Te caíste en los escalones. Tienes una buena herida en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Vamos a tener que llevarte a la enfermería.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Escuchó el rumor de gente hablando emocionadamente; con eso, entendió que todos debían estar saliendo del Gran Comedor, al haber acabado la cena. _Otro día en la vida de Harry Potter_, pensó con un suspiro. Otro día, otro viaje a la enfermería.

—Muy bien, Harry, vamos a levantarte. Apóyate en mí —dijo la voz de Cedric, con gentileza, y Harry sintió unos brazos fuertes que lo levantaban. Cedric pasó el brazo izquierdo de Harry por encima de su propio hombro y envolvió la cintura del moreno con el brazo derecho. Harry se balanceó hacia delante y sintió las olas del mareo recorriéndolo, haciendo que se recargara contra el chico alto junto a él—. Voy a necesitar ayuda —gruñó Cedric, ahora que tenía que cargar con el peso completo de Harry, cuando el chico se desmayó de nuevo—. Malfoy, deja de reírte y ven acá.

Draco Malfoy dejó de reír.

—¿Por qué yo? —protestó—. Aquí hay muchos Gryffindors para ayudar al pobrecito Harry.

—Te lo pedí a ti, Malfoy —dijo Cedric, con la autoridad de un prefecto de sexto año. Hermione miró a Malfoy con sorpresa, cuando el chico se separó de sus amigos sin más discusión. Rodeó la cintura del inconsciente chico con un brazo y pasó el brazo derecho de Harry por encima de sus hombros. Cedric asintió, satisfecho, y juntos comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

—En serio está ido. No puede ser sólo por la caída. ¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó Cedric a Hermione, que iba detrás de ellos, cargando las mochilas que habían tirado.

—Moody lo puso bajo la maldición _Imperius_ en clase hoy, cuatro veces —respondió Hermione—. No debió haber hecho eso, para nada…

—¿Cuatro veces? Con nosotros sólo lo hizo una vez —interrumpió Draco—. ¿Por qué ese loco se la aplicó cuatro veces a Potter? ¿Hizo algo que molestara a Moody?

—Fue porque Harry pudo luchar contra ella la primera vez. Moody continuó maldiciéndolo, hasta que pudo resistirla por completo —explicó Hermione, mientras miraba nerviosamente a Harry. Si hubiera sabido cuán lastimado estaba, ella misma lo habría llevado directo a la enfermería. Sabía, por el libro de texto, que una maldición _Imperius_ mal realizada podía dañar a alguien, mentalmente, de por vida.

Estaban cerca de la entrada de la enfermería cuando Harry comenzó a recobrar el sentido. Sintió los brazos que lo rodeaban y comenzó a pelear para liberarse.

—Tranquilo, Potter. Ya es bastante malo estar arrastrando tu trasero por toda la escuela sin que tú estés removiéndote. —Una voz que arrastraba las palabras vino desde su lado derecho. Harry giró la cabeza, confundido, y con una oleada de dolor que el movimiento causó, vio los grises ojos de Malfoy, fijos en él.

—Hermione, creo que algo debe andar mal. Estoy alucinando que Malfoy está abrazándome.

—En tus sueños, Potter —dijo Malfoy despectivamente—. Tu novio Hufflepuff, aquí presente, me reclutó para ayudar.

Harry giró su cabeza lentamente y vio a Cedric, del otro lado, riendo.

—Hola, Cedric —dijo, con voz cantarina—. Tú no eres mi novio.

—Hola, Harry. Es verdad, no soy tu novio —replicó Cedric, divertido por el desorientado chico de cuarto—. Bueno, Malfoy, podemos encargarnos a partir de aquí. —La señora Pomfrey corrió hacia el grupo, que estaba en la entrada—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Malfoy soltó a Harry y comenzó a alejarse.

—Buena suerte, Potter.

—Señor Potter, sólo puedo decir que estoy sorprendida de que le haya tomado seis semanas terminar aquí. Me parece que su récord anterior era de cuatro semanas. —Harry suspiró con alivio cuando lo acomodaron sobre una cama—. Qué hombre tan increíble —dijo entre dientes, mientras andaba entre las camas—, convirtiendo a uno en un hurón y usando una imperdonable con usted. Dumbledore me va a escuchar por esto, se lo aseguro.

OoOoOoO

La señora Pomfrey mantuvo a Harry en la enfermería por dos días. Él habría estado encantado de no volver a probar la _crecehuesos_ de nuevo. Hermione no escatimó en recordarle a Harry que, si le hubiera permitido llevarlo con Pomfrey en primer lugar, se habría podido evitar la fractura de cráneo que se había causado por caer en las escaleras.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —preguntó Cedric, cuando visitó a Harry al siguiente día, en la enfermería.

—Bien. Avergonzado —dijo Harry con una mueca—. Parece que paso más tiempo aquí que en el salón de clases. Y Hermione se asegura de que no vaya a atrasarme en mis clases. —El chico señaló, con un gesto, la pila de libros que estaba junto a su cama.

Cedric se sentó junto a la cama.

—¿Quieres que repase tu tarea de Transformaciones contigo? Es una clase bastante difícil de entender, si no ves a McGonagall haciendo la demostración.

—Sería genial —dijo Harry, ansiosamente—. Aún no me sale bien el alfiletero. —Cedric pasó a la sección correcta del libro de Transformaciones y le enseñó los movimientos de varita a Harry, para transformar un puerco espín en un alfiletero. La hora pasó volando y Harry alzó la mirada, con sorpresa, cuando se percató de Ron y Hermione, parados junto a su cama—. ¿Ya terminó Pociones? No puedo decir que lamente habérmela perdido… ¿Qué te pasó, Ron?

Ron bajó la mirada a su túnica con una mueca. Había un gran hoyo, de una quemadura, en su manga.

—Neville hizo estallar su caldero de nuevo.

—Bueno, me iré, para que puedas estar con tus amigos. Espero que estés de vuelta en tus clases para mañana, pero hazme saber si sigues aquí. Puedo regresar y ayudarte con tu tarea mañana. —Cedric se puso de pie y se despidió de Ron y Hermione.

Ron y Hermione vieron cómo el alto Hufflepuff caminaba por el corredor y salía de la habitación.

—Perdón por interrumpir tu cita de estudio, Harry —dijo Hermione, cuando giró y vio que Harry estaba sonriendo.

La mandíbula de Ron cayó al suelo, mientras miraba a Harry y Hermione.

—¿Tú y Diggory? —jadeó. El pelirrojo se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama de Harry.

—No. Él es sólo un amigo —protestó Harry. Hermione alzó una ceja cuando lo vio—. En serio. Está saliendo con alguien, el chico que estaba en King's Cross.

—Bueno, podría ser mucho peor —dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba junto a Harry en la cama—. Ciertamente es muy agradable a la vista.

Ron miró a Hermione dos veces.

—¿Diggory? ¿Crees que es bien parecido?

Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, y luego miraron a Ron.

—Definitivamente —dijeron al unísono, con una sonrisa. Parecía que Ron no sabía cuál respuesta le agradaba menos.

—Bueno, escuché que va a tratar de entrar al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Acaban de poner un anuncio en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons van a estar aquí el día antes de Halloween, y luego sacarán los nombres en el banquete de Halloween —dijo Ron—. No puedo esperar a ver quién más va a intentar entrar.

—Sí, Cedric dice que en verdad va a intentarlo. ¿George y Fred siguen planeando vencer a la línea de edad? —preguntó Harry, levantándose con las almohadas.

—No dicen nada, pero están planeando algo —dijo Hermione—. No han hecho ni la mitad de las bromas que suelen hacer, entonces deben estar tramando algo.

OoOoOoO

Harry se colgó la mochila al hombro y caminó apresuradamente por el corredor, mientras escapaba de las mazmorras. Snape lo había obligado a quedarse y preparar todas las pociones que se había perdido por estar en la enfermería. Le había tomado dos horas, y la combinación de gases y los comentarios despectivos de Snape hicieron que deseara estar de vuelta bajo los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey.

—Potter —dijo alguien, desde un salón de clases.

Harry se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia el sonido. Sólo un alumno en Hogwarts podía ponerle tanta condescendencia a una palabra. El moreno se volteó lentamente y se dirigió a la entrada abierta del salón.

Malfoy estaba sentado en una mesa, con sus libros y pergamino regados por toda la superficie. Miraba a Potter contemplativamente.

—No puedo creer que te tomara dos horas preparar tres simples pociones.

—Snape me hizo preparar cada una, dos veces. —Harry se detuvo en la puerta, vacilante—. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Malfoy giró la pluma de cuervo en su mano, y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Quiero hacerte una propuesta.

—¿Qué tipo de propuesta? —dijo Harry. Repasó el cuarto con la mirada. Esperaba ver a Crabbe y Goyle, rondando por una esquina, listos para entrar en acción.

—Si puedes reunir un poco del famoso valor Gryffindor, entrar aquí y cerrar la puerta, te lo diré.

Harry revisó el corredor. Nadie venía. Miró al Slytherin por un minuto y luego asintió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Malfoy le sonrió de lado.

—Muy valiente, Potter. —Harry lo miró con sorpresa. No creía haber visto a Malfoy sonreírle; al menos, no cuando no estaba burlándose de él. Cambiaba su rostro, de su habitual expresión desdeñosa y altiva a una que era _casi_ atractiva—. Esta es mi propuesta: te ayudaré en Pociones, si me enseñas a resistir la maldición _Imperius_.

El rubio miró a Harry con los ojos grises y fríos. El rostro del Slytherin no mostraba ni un poco lo que estaba pensando.

Harry lo miró, incrédulo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio.

—Sí, Potter, es muy en serio —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. ¿Lo harás?

—¿Quieres que utilice una imperdonable sobre ti? No va a pasar. Sé que esto es una especie de trampa. —Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No es una trampa, Potter. Necesito que hagas esto. —La voz de Malfoy se oyó desde el otro lado del cuarto—. Hablo en serio.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Moody? —preguntó Harry, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Le pregunté. Dumbledore le ha prohibido usar las maldiciones imperdonables en quien sea —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras—. Tú, al parecer, eres mi única opción. —Harry había dado la vuelta y había caminado hacia Malfoy. En contra de su buen juicio, estaba intrigado porque Malfoy siquiera considerara pedirle ayuda.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? —dijo Harry, sentándose a la mesa, enfrente del mago rubio.

—Puede que no hayas pensado en esto, Potter, pero las cosas están cambiando. Moody, por más loco que esté, tiene la idea correcta. Necesito saber cómo resistir a la maldición _Imperius_. —Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás? —Su voz se mantenía impasible, pero sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

Harry dudó.

—Te das cuenta que, para enseñarte a resistir la maldición _Imperius_, tendría que lanzarte la maldición. Repetidamente.

Malfoy lo miró con desprecio.

—Sí, Potter. Yo, a diferencia de otros, tengo el intelecto para descubrir eso por mí mismo.

—Tú y yo hemos peleado contra el otro desde primer año, Malfoy —dijo Harry con lentitud—, y aun así, estás dispuesto a poner tu vida en mis manos. ¿En verdad estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

—Sí —escupió Malfoy—. Confío en que ese honor Gryffindor evitará que me hagas saltar desde la punta de la Torre de Astronomía.

—¿En serio te es tan importante aprender a resistirla? —Harry miró al Slytherin, en el otro lado de la mesa, tratando de entender la motivación del otro chico—. Podría meterme en muchos problemas haciendo esto.

—Sí. Es así de importante. Y sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por meterte en problemas. Nunca vas a ser castigado por las cosas que haces. —Malfoy se puso de pie y comenzó a meter los libros en su mochila—. Olvídalo. Pensé que te gustaría la oportunidad de estar hasta arriba en la clase de Pociones, en lugar de hasta abajo.

—Lo haré. —Harry dijo las palabras antes de poder evitarlo. Malfoy se detuvo, con la mano en el aire, sosteniendo su libro de Pociones. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy jamás se había esperado que le dijera que sí—. Entiende que no hay garantía de que aprendas cómo resistirla. Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de cómo puedo hacerlo, y mucho menos si puedo enseñártelo. Y, quiero un testigo. No pienso pasar mi vida en Azkaban, en caso de que alguien descubra lo que estamos haciendo. Quiero un testigo que afirme que tú estabas dispuesto a…

—Bien —dijo Malfoy. El rubio se había sentado de nuevo a la mesa. Antes, estaba en una postura relajada y arrogante. Ahora, estaba sentado al borde de la silla, inclinándose hacia delante—. ¿Quién? Ni Weasley ni Granger. No quiero Gryffindors en esto, podrían arrepentirse. ¿Qué tal Zabini?

—Nada de Slytherins. Si cambias de opinión, ellos serían los primeros en decir que yo te obligué a hacerlo.

Malfoy fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

—Nada de Gryffindors ni de Slytherins. Eso limita el campo considerablemente. Los Ravenclaws están fuera, ninguno de ellos se atrevería.

Harry asintió.

—Hufflepuffs… ¿Leales y justos?

—¿Qué tal tu novio, Diggory? ¿Crees que diga que sí?

—Él no es mi novio —dijo Harry automáticamente—. No sé si quiera… podría preguntarle. —Harry asintió—. Pero entrará al Torneo de los Tres Magos; no estoy seguro de que tenga tiempo.

—Investígalo —dijo Malfoy bruscamente.

—¿Cuándo quieres comenzar? Necesitamos un lugar donde no puedan atraparnos.

Malfoy asintió.

—Tengo un lugar en mente. Les haré saber dónde está, después de que Diggory diga que sí.

Harry se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Te das cuenta que este momento es lo máximo que hemos pasado sin haber sacado las varitas? —El moreno le ofreció la mano—. Estoy confiando en ti esta vez, Malfoy. Si esto es una trampa…

El chico alto y rubio miró la mano que Harry le había ofrecido, y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Seguimos siendo enemigos, Potter. Digamos que esto es un cese temporal de hostilidades.

Malfoy estiró la mano y tomó la de Harry. El moreno sintió una descarga cuando sus manos se unieron. Se sintió como si una oleada de magia circulara entre ambos. Vio que algo brillaba, por un segundo, en los ojos de Malfoy; luego, ambos dejaron caer las manos.

—¿Acaso tú…? —Potter quería preguntarle si había sentido lo mismo, pero no quería que el rubio lo malentendiera.

—¿Acaso yo, qué, Potter? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente, mientras levantaba su mochila.

—Nada. No olvides que también debemos organizar las tutorías de Pociones.

—No lo olvidaré. ¿Quieres que tu novio nos vigile cuando hagamos pociones, para asegurarse de que no te envenenaré?

—Él no es… no. Creo que seré capaz de darme cuenta si estás preparando un veneno.

—No estés muy seguro de eso —dijo Malfoy, riendo, y salió por la puerta.

OoOoOoO

Harry se encontró con Diggory al día siguiente, en la biblioteca. Cedric le hizo un gesto para que el moreno se sentara en su mesa. Trabajaron juntos, en amigable silencio, por media hora, antes de que Harry reuniera el valor para preguntarle.

—¿Quieres que yo qué? —Cedric lo miraba, incrédulo—. ¿En verdad Malfoy va a confiar en ti para que le hagas la maldición _Imperius_? No suena como algo que él diría.

Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca.

—Lo sé. Creo… creo que teme que alguien vaya a usarla en él.

—Probablemente, tener un padre que es un mortífago potencial haría que cualquiera quisiera asegurarse de que pueden repeler cualquier tipo de magia oscura. Mi papá está bastante seguro de que Lucius Malfoy era uno de los que atormentaron a los muggles, en la copa del mundo. Pero, tú y Malfoy nunca han sido amistosos en realidad. Precisamente, el mes pasado, trató de hechizarte cuando estabas de espaldas. —Cedric se acercó a Harry—. ¿En serio crees que puedes confiar en él?

—Ahí es donde tú entras. Puedes abogar por mí si nos atrapan. —Harry sabía que eso no era lo mismo que confiar en Malfoy. Cuando llegaban a eso, sabía que no se podía confiar en el Slytherin—. ¿Lo harás? —Harry estaba esperando, a medias, que Diggory dijera que no. Había estado toda la noche despierto, pensando en Malfoy. Aún no entendía por qué había dicho que lo consideraría.

—Depende… ¿Cuál es tu motivación? —dijo Diggory, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué siquiera estás considerando esto?

Harry sostuvo su mirada.

—Malfoy va a ayudarme en Pociones.

Cedric alzó una ceja.

—No me parece un trato justo. Vas a estar usando una maldición imperdonable con otro alumno. Eso es castigable por…

—Lo sé. Supuse que tú podrías funcionar como un testigo; además, ambos somos menores de edad. Si nos atrapan, sería considerado solamente como comportamiento juvenil estúpido. Pero el punto es que no deben atraparnos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más que te esté haciendo querer ayudarlo? No es mal parecido, si te gustan altos y rubios…

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Malfoy? ¡No soy tan gay! —susurró Harry, con una risa—. En serio, no —repitió, cuando el otro chico lo miró con duda. Luego, Cedric se encogió de hombros.

—Déjame pensarlo. Depende mucho si me escogen para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos va a tomar. Pero, hablando de gay —Diggory se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Ya les contaste a tus amigos?

Harry asintió.

—Se los dije la semana pasada. Estuvo bien. Debí haberlo hecho el año pasado. Me habría ahorrado mucha ansiedad.

—¿Has pensado en algo más? —Diggory rio cuando el otro chico lo miró confundido—. ¿Has pensado en salir con alguien? Si no es Malfoy, ¿entonces quién?

—¿Quién? Oh, no. En realidad no conozco a alguien más que sea… como nosotros. Y, em, no creo estar listo para que alguien más lo sepa. —Harry sintió cómo su rostro adquiría un tono rojo intenso.

—Si te fijaras un poco más, te sorprenderías de ver cuántos otros hay en Hogwarts. No es como si estuviéramos escondiéndonos de los demás. Probablemente, nunca te habías fijado.

Harry asintió.

—Aun así, creo que no quiero darle a la gente una nueva razón para que comiencen a hablar acerca de mí. Sólo me gustaría perderme en el fondo por un ciclo escolar. Con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, espero que éste sea el año. ¿Crees que quedarás?

—No lo sé. Sé de, al menos, una docena más que quiere entrar. No hay garantía de que me elijan a mí. —Diggory se reclinó sobre la silla y repasó la librería con la mirada—. Será interesante ver a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, cuando lleguen la semana que viene. Finalmente, podremos checar a la competencia. Y, acerca de lo otro. Dile a Malfoy que nos vea en algún lado. Quiero hablar con ambos, antes de tomar una decisión. —Cedric levantó su pluma e inclinó la cabeza sobre su tarea de nuevo. Harry asintió y trató de concentrarse en escribir su ensayo de Transformaciones.

OoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, Harry vio a Malfoy en la clase de Hagrid, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por mucho que el moreno quisiera a Hagrid, no comprendía qué utilidad tendría saber cómo cuidar a un escreguto de cola explosiva. Pero incluso eso no era excusa para la actitud de Malfoy hacia Hagrid. Ron, Hermione y Harry caminaban detrás de Malfoy y sus secuaces, mientras regresaban al castillo. Sin ser la primera vez, Harry se preguntó por qué había siquiera considerado ayudar al mago Slytherin. Apenas prestaba atención a lo que Hermione y Ron estaban discutiendo. Estaba tratando de adivinar cómo iba a conseguir estar a solas con Malfoy, para decirle lo que Diggory había dicho.

Mientras se acercaban al castillo, Ron y Hermione dijeron que iban a regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor, para estudiar antes de la cena. Harry vio a Malfoy, delante de ellos, en los escalones, hablando con Goyle. Ajustándolo precisamente para cuando pasaron junto a los Slytherins, el moreno dijo en voz alta:

—Los veré en unos minutos, necesito ir a la lechucería para checar si Hedwig ya regresó.

—¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? ¿Crees que tenga una carta de Hocicos? —dijo Ron, mirando con sospecha a Malfoy mientras pasaban junto a él.

—No, los veré de vuelta en Gryffindor. Probablemente no ha regresado aún, pero ya estuvo fuera por dos semanas. Tiene que volver pronto. Los veo en un rato. —Harry no se fijó si Malfoy había entendido la indirecta; en vez de eso, sólo giró y se dirigió a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la Torre Oeste. Mientras se dirigía al segundo conjunto de escalones alcanzó a ver a Malfoy, yendo detrás de él. Continuó subiendo, deteniéndose hasta llegar al hueco que llevaba a la puerta de la lechucería.

—Potter —dijo Malfoy, cuando alcanzó al mago de cabello negro. Harry estaba recargado contra la pared, esperándolo—. ¿Qué dijo Diggory?

—Quiere que nos reunamos —dijo Harry, enderezándose—. No accederá a nada sino hasta que haya hablado con nosotros. Podemos vernos esta noche, después de la cena, en el viejo salón de Transformaciones en el segundo piso, junto al tapiz del dragón verde.

El gesto de Malfoy mostraba su impaciencia.

—Merlín me salve de ustedes dos. Es una simple petición. Dicen que sí o dicen que no.

—Yo acepto, si Diggory acepta seguirnos la corriente. Tendrás que convencerlo de que esto no es una especie de trampa, planeada por ti y tu padre.

Malfoy bufó y soltó una risa amarga.

—Te puedo asegurar que este no es uno de los malvados planes de mi padre. Necesito saber cómo hacer esto, Potter. Y sí, me está matando que tú seas el único que puede enseñarme. —Dio un paso hacia Harry, que tuvo que resistir la urgencia de dar un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo peleas el sentimiento de que te hundes en ese trance? ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú puede resistirse, cuando yo lo he intentado y he fallado cada vez? —Los grises ojos de Malfoy se clavaron en los verdes ojos de Harry, como si pudiera encontrar las respuestas en ellos.

—Ése es el problema; no sé cómo lo hago. Siento que la calma me llena y no me gusta. Escucho la orden y luego algo me dice que no debería hacer lo que sea que me estén pidiendo —replicó Harry, dubitativo—. No sé si pueda enseñarte cómo resistirlo. Todos estamos tomando un gran riesgo por algo que ni siquiera sé cómo hacer. Es más, no sé si pueda siquiera realizar la maldición _Imperius _apropiadamente. —Harry se sentía inquieto por lo cerca que Malfoy estaba de él. Dio un paso hacia las escaleras, fingiendo que iba a checar si alguien venía.

Draco se giró para mirar por la ventana, con los brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre el alfeizar.

—Eso es jodidamente genial, Potter. De entre todos en la escuela, tenías que ser tú. Y ni siquiera sabes qué diablos estás haciendo.

—Escucha, Malfoy. Estaría más que perfecto para mí si simplemente quisieras olvidar todo el asunto. —Harry se encorvó y levantó su mochila—. ¿Le digo a Cedric que nos reunamos o no?

—Ahí estaré. —Sin mirar a Harry, se alejó de la ventana y bajó por las escaleras, con la cabeza en alto y con su túnica negra ondeando detrás de él. Harry lo miró irse y pensó, con amargura, que él jamás podría hacer una salida tan dramática. Se enderezó y escuchó los pasos, que hacían eco, alejándose. El moreno continuó su camino hacia la lechucería. Hedwig no estaba de vuelta, pero el chico se quedó ahí por un rato y miró cómo el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Repasó la conversación con Malfoy en su cabeza. El Slytherin había dicho que había intentado resistir la maldición, y había fallado "cada vez". Harry estaba seguro de que Moody sólo lo había puesto bajo la maldición una vez. ¿Quién más había utilizado la maldición imperdonable contra él?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Obvio el capítulo lo revisé yo, y ya saben que pueden decirme si me equivoqué o algo así…

* * *

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	4. Campeón del Torneo

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Gracias a todos los que han comenzado a seguir la historia y gracias por los reviews!

Por cierto, soy terrible con las palabras; si ven algo raro como Slytherian vs Slytherin (¡Gracias, Walrus, por el aviso!), háganmelo saber, y regresaré y lo repararé.

Un poco de asquerosidad oscura en este. Pero, después de todo, Malfoy necesitaría una muy buena razón para pedirle ayuda para lo que sea, entonces tenía que estar ahí.

Como siempre, todo le pertenece a JKR y a la gente de las películas.

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo están? Yo, con mucho sueño… Y eso que acá es la 1 pm.

Bueno, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta genial historia.

Gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal**, **CristianSkellingtonbourne** y **Ro Hoshi** por dejar review en el anterior.

Disfruten…

* * *

Harry aún no les había contado a Ron y Hermione acerca de su conversación con Malfoy. Sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los dos. En realidad, no podía explicarse por qué estaba considerando ayudar a Malfoy, así que dedujo que era mejor evitar la conversación por ahora.

Esa noche, mientras estaban terminando la cena, el moreno les dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca para recoger su libro de Pociones, que había olvidado. Salió con rapidez, antes de que pudieran ofrecerse a acompañarlo; no por primera vez, se preguntó por qué estaba pasando por tantos problemas por Malfoy.

Diggory y Malfoy ya estaban en el lugar cuando él llegó. Dejaron de hablar cuando el moreno entró al cuarto. El muchacho asintió a modo de saludo y se sentó en un escritorio vacío, junto a Diggory. El rostro de Malfoy estaba impasible y el chico se rehusaba a mirar a Harry; en vez de eso, optó por mirar la pared opuesta a él. La única señal de movimiento era el firme golpeteo de su dedo índice sobre la mesa. Harry miró a Cedric, como preguntándole algo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Harry, cuando me contaste acerca de esto… En serio me pareció una mala idea. Pero me encontré a Draco hace rato, y me ha convencido de que sí tiene una razón de peso por la que quiere hacer esto. Y entiendo por qué quiere mantener esas razones en privado. —Harry miró hacia donde estaba Draco, el cual le sostuvo la mirada; con esos ojos grises, fríos y desdeñosos—. Lo que ahora necesito saber es por qué siquiera estás considerando ayudarlo.

—Em, me he estado preguntando lo mismo todo el día. —Harry sintió como si estuviera siendo interrogado por un maestro, en vez de por otro estudiante—. Creo que es porque me lo pidió. O sea, que Malfoy esté dispuesto a dejarme usar la maldición en él. —El moreno miró a Cedric y se encogió de hombros—. Que quiera aprender esto con tantas ganas que esté dispuesto a pedirme ayuda… Debe significar que necesita desesperadamente…

—Oh, jódete, Potter. —Malfoy lo miró y se inclinó sobre la mesa, con las manos sobre la superficie, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre él—. Sabes que la única razón por la que te lo pedí es porque eres la única persona que puede hacerlo.

—Ni siquiera sé si puedo enseñarte. ¿Por qué arriesgarme? —Harry se inclinó hacia delante, con la ira brillando en sus ojos.

Diggory miró a ambos chicos y negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes dos han estado peleando el uno contra el otro desde que entraron hace cuatro años. ¿En serio creen que pueden trabajar juntos?

—Estoy dispuesto si Malfoy lo está —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si Potter puede hacerlo, yo también —dijo Malfoy, recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Creo que tendré la tarea más difícil: tratar de enseñarle pociones a un idiota que claramente no sabe lo más básico de ellas.

Diggory asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces necesitaremos establecer algunas reglas, antes de que yo acceda a ayudar. Primero, pueden estudiar pociones ustedes solos, pero tengo que estar presente cuando sea que Harry utilice la maldición _imperius_. —Ambos chicos asintieron y el otro continuó—. Draco, vas a hacer una lista de las órdenes que quieras que Harry use contigo, mientras estés bajo la maldición. De ese modo, no podrás reclamar que te hizo hacer algo que pudieras encontrar objetable. —Harry asintió, pero Malfoy dudó.

—¿Eso no afectará mi habilidad para resistir la maldición? Si sé qué esperarme, entonces será más fácil seguir la orden que rehusarme, ¿no?

Harry comenzó a decir algo y luego se detuvo, mirando a Cedric para ver cuál era su reacción. El chico lo instó a continuar:

—Continúa, ¿en qué estabas pensando, Harry?

—Creo que es más difícil resistir una orden fácil, que te estés esperando, que una orden de hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Moody me dijo que saltara sobre un escritorio. No hubiera supuesto daño alguno el hacerlo. Bien podría haber hecho lo que me estaba diciendo que hiciera. Sin embargo, si me pidiera herir a alguien, eso sería algo que, claramente, no querría hacer, y sería más fácil resistir la tentación.

—Tiene sentido para mí. ¿Qué piensas tú, Draco? —Cedric miró a Malfoy.

—Lo intentaremos. ¿Cuáles son tus otras reglas?

—Harry necesitará practicar la maldición _imperius_ en un animal primero, para asegurarse de que puede hacerla antes de aplicarla en ti. Una maldición _imperius_ mal administrada puede tener serias consecuencias.

—Afortunadamente, la habilidad con la varita de Potter es mejor que sus pociones —dijo Malfoy, sonriendo de lado—. ¿Con qué animal debemos practicar? ¿Qué tal el de la _sangre su_…?

Harry se puso de pie de un salto y estiró la mano, intentando agarrar a Malfoy.

—No lo digas. Saldré por esa puerta y ése será el fin de nuestro pequeño compañerismo.

Malfoy apartó la mano de Harry de un golpe.

—Bien. Entonces, usa una rata o un escreguto.

—Siéntense, los dos —dijo Cedric. Luego, suspiró—. ¿Dónde vamos a tener estas sesiones de práctica?

Malfoy se acomodó la túnica y se sentó a la mesa. Después de un momento, Harry se sentó de nuevo en su silla. El mago rubio miró a Cedric.

—¿Saben dónde están los viejos vestidores de Quidditch? —Tanto Cedric como Harry negaron con la cabeza—. Bien, nadie lo sabe. Están bajo la torre oeste. El campo de Quidditch solía estar localizado en ese lado del castillo, hasta que lo movieron, justo después de que mi abuelo se graduara. El abuelo le contó a mi padre acerca de los vestidores cuando vino a Hogwarts, y él me lo contó a mí.

—¿Para qué te diría la contraseña para entrar a los vestidores? —preguntó Harry, pensando que cualquier mención del padre de Malfoy en ese plan era algo que debía manejar con cuidado. Nunca había visto los vestidores en el Mapa del Merodeador, pero tal vez los merodeadores tampoco habían sabido del lugar.

—Hay un pasadizo a las mazmorras de Slytherin, desde los vestidores. Los Malfoy nunca se quedan con sólo una salida —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras—. Afortunadamente, nunca he compartido esto con nadie. Podemos practicar allá abajo y nadie se enterará. Ni siquiera los fantasmas van ahí.

—Pasas mucho tiempo allá abajo, ¿no es cierto, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry.

—A decir verdad, sí. No obtienes las mejores calificaciones en esta escuela sin estudiar y yo voy ahí para hacer mis tareas.

—Estoy seguro que eres el segundo mejor —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, que se hizo un poco más grande cuando Malfoy frunció el ceño—. Apuesto a que te mata que una nacida de muggles sea la mejor, ¿no es cierto?

—Díganme de nuevo por qué piensan que serán capaces de lograr esto —dijo Cedric, mirando a los chicos de cuarto año, negando con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera pueden sentarse en la misma mesa, sin estar molestándose el uno al otro.

—Potter es la elección perfecta —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. ¿Quién mejor que tu enemigo para que te lance una maldición?

Harry ladeó la cabeza y miró al chico rubio con curiosidad.

—Eso lo dijiste ayer, dijiste que éramos enemigos. ¿En serio piensas eso de mí? ¿Nunca vamos a ser amigos, sino enemigos? Yo no te veo de esa manera. Voldemort es mi enemigo. Y, aunque tú pareces apreciar los ideales que tiene, no eres puramente malvado. Al menos, no aún. Oponente. Estúpido imbécil. Un gran dolor en el trasero. Todas esas cosas, sí… Pero, ¿enemigo? Es una palabra muy fuerte para lo que somos.

Malfoy se vio sorprendido por un momento, mientras procesaba las palabras de Harry; luego, su rostro se endureció, formando la muy familiar máscara Malfoy.

—Créeme, Potter. Tú eres mi enemigo. Siempre he seguido el consejo de que debes mantener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos más cerca.

—Qué gracioso que cites a un general muggle —dijo Harry, riendo.

—¿Un muggle? Veo que Pociones no es la única clase en la que te quedas dormido. Si pusieras atención en Historia de la Magia, sabrías que Sun-Tzu era un mago.

—¿En serio? —Harry miró a Diggory, para confirmarlo. El chico asintió—. Bueno, como sea. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? ¿Necesitamos hacer algo más?

—Todo esto sigue dependiendo del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Si me eligen, puede que no tenga tiempo para hacer esto. Los delegados de las otras escuelas llegan mañana, y el campeón de Hogwarts será elegido al día siguiente, en Halloween. Esperemos hasta entonces.

Cedric se levantó y miró a los dos chicos.

—Ninguno de ustedes me preguntó por qué estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos. Básicamente, la razón es esta: ambos son los representantes ideales de sus casas. Harry ya ha demostrado una valentía remarcable y un increíble coraje. Draco, tú eres el epítome de un Slytherin. Nunca he visto a un alumno con tanta astucia o ambición. Desde que comenzaron Hogwarts, he notado que las divisiones entre las casas se hacen más y más grandes. —Levantó las manos cuando ambos trataron de objetar—. No estoy diciendo que ustedes tengan la culpa. Estos han sido unos tiempos muy difíciles para el mundo mágico. Lo vimos en la Copa del Mundo. Si ustedes dos pueden aprender a trabajar juntos, creo que servirá mucho para reparar la división entre las casas. Ustedes dos, como equipo, serían imparables. Además, ansío ver que eso suceda. —Con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Draco y Harry miraron la puerta por un momento. Malfoy se giró hacia Harry.

—Tenía que ser Hufflepuff. El día que tú y yo seamos equipo, te besaré el trasero. —Malfoy rio y salió de la habitación.

Harry se quedó en el cuarto, solo. Estaba de acuerdo con Malfoy: la probabilidad de que esto hiciera alguna diferencia en cómo se llevaban él y Malfoy era prácticamente nula. Pero era una distracción, para mantener su mente ocupada y para no preocuparse por el dolor en su cicatriz, por Sirius y… por su otro problema. Se preguntó cuándo dejaría de pensar que ser gay era un problema. Probablemente, para cuando pensara que los escregutos de cola explosiva eran una buena mascota.

OoOoOoO

Noche de Halloween - El Gran Comedor

—Harry Potter.

Impactado. El Gran Comedor estaba callado en su totalidad. Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y estaba seguro de haber escuchado mal a Dumbledore. Sintió que todos en el lugar se giraban y lo miraban, y supo que era verdad: Dumbledore acababa de leer su nombre, en una pieza de papel que el Cáliz de Fuego acababa de escupir. El chico miró el papel que Dumbledore tenía en su mano. ¿Cómo era posible que su nombre estuviera en él?

—Harry Potter. Harry, ven aquí, por favor. —La voz de Dumbledore se oyó con fuerza, en el silencioso cuarto.

Sintió los ojos de Dumbledore en él y, lentamente, se forzó a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la mesa de profesores. Mientras avanzaba, el silencio se volvió ruido, y creció hasta ser un _crescendo_ ensordecedor. Le tomó una eternidad caminar por el pasillo entre las mesas. Finalmente, llegó hasta donde estaba Dumbledore. El director lo miró sobriamente y le indicó que entrara por la puerta por la que los otros campeones ya habían pasado.

Harry se sentía congelado por dentro, pero su mente estaba gritando. No entendía cómo era posible que eso pudiera estar pasándole a él.

—Harry, ve con los otros —dijo Dumbledore, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Harry giró y caminó hacia el otro cuarto, donde Cedric y los otros dos campeones estaban cerca de la chimenea.

Cedric se separó de los otros dos y se acercó al moreno.

—¡¿Qué te parece, Harry?! No puedo creer que yo… —Cedric se detuvo, viendo la palidez en el rostro del otro chico—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Estás bien? —Estiró la mano y agarró a Harry del brazo.

Harry abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir. De repente, hubo mucho movimiento en la puerta, y Ludo Bagman entró a la habitación.

—¡Extraordinario! ¡Si me lo permiten, y por increíble que parezca, les presento al CUARTO campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos!

Cedric miró a Bagman, y luego a Harry, sin poder creerlo. Su mano se apartó del brazo de Harry y el chico sintió la pérdida.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?

—Mi nombre, mi nombre salió del cáliz —dijo Harry, con un nudo en la garganta. No podía pensar—. No entiendo…

Justo entonces, Madame Maxime y Karkaroff entraron al cuarto, seguimos de cerca por Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape. Todos estaban discutiendo en voz alta y Harry apenas podía llevar el hilo de lo que estaban diciendo. Caminó hacia el otro lado del cuarto y se quedó mirando, quieto, el fuego de la chimenea. No por primera vez, se preguntó cómo era posible que esas cosas pudieran seguir pasándole a él.

—Harry. —El chico sintió la mano de Dumbledore en su hombro—. ¿Tú pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego? —Harry miró los ojos azul intenso de Dumbledore. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que veía en ellos. ¿Decepción, miedo o sólo confusión?

—No —dijo, lo más vehemente que pudo—. Yo…

Dumbledore levantó la mano, haciendo que Harry se callara.

—¿Le pediste a alguien más que pusiera tu nombre en el Cáliz?

—No. —Harry pudo escuchar el bufido de incredulidad de Snape. Dumbledore se giró hacia Maxime, Karkaroff y los otros miembros del personal en el cuarto, y Harry ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de seguir la conversación. Sintió que Cedric lo miraba, pero el moreno no sabía qué decirle.

A pesar de estar muy mareado, Harry se dio cuenta de que los gritos se habían detenido, y escuchó la tranquila voz de Dumbledore, declarando que ambos, él y Cedric, participarían en la competencia. Bagman anunció que la primera prueba se llevaría a cabo en tres semanas, y que la prueba misma sería secreta hasta ese día. Finalmente, Dumbledore dio por terminada la reunión y Harry y Cedric salieron de la habitación, juntos.

Afortunadamente, el Gran Comedor estaba vacío; las decoraciones del banquete aún flotaban en el aire. Harry se detuvo y se giró hacia Cedric.

Cedric le sonrió de lado.

—Supongo que vamos a jugar juntos de nuevo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¡No lo hice! No entiendo cómo pasó. —Harry puso su mano sobre el brazo de Cedric—. Yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz. Tienes que creerme.

Cedric lo miró por unos minutos; luego, se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, vale. Yo… buenas noches, Harry.

Harry miró cómo Cedric se alejaba, y sintió miedo de que la amistad con el otro chico también se estuviera alejando. Cedric no creía que él no había puesto su nombre. Aunque sólo habían sido amigos por un par de meses, en verdad había llegado a apreciar su amistad. Arrastrando los pies, regresó a la torre de Gryffindor. Trataría de buscar a Cedric al día siguiente, para hablar con él.

OoOoOoO

Los siguientes días fueron los peores que Harry había experimentado en Hogwarts. Ron no le hablaba. Con excepción de sus compañeros Gryffindors, la escuela entera estaba tratándolo como un paria. No había podido hablar con Cedric. Nadie de la casa de Hufflepuff le hablaba, y Cedric siempre estaba rodeado por una protectora multitud, a donde quiera que iba. Desesperado, Harry le escribió una nota a Cedric y se la mandó por lechuza.

El moreno vio, desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, cuando las lechuzas entraron para entregar el correo durante el desayuno. Cedric estaba riendo y bromeando con las personas que estaban sentadas cerca de él, cuando la lechuza le entregó la carta de Harry. El chico miró la carta y la leyó, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro. Alzó la mirada y vio que Harry lo estaba observando. Cedric asintió ligeramente y se metió la carta en el bolsillo.

Tan pronto como terminó de cenar esa noche, Harry se puso de pie. Ron estaba sentado del otro lado de Hermione, y estaba mirando hacia otro lado deliberadamente. El moreno suspiró y miró a la chica.

—Me tengo que ir, te alcanzo al rato.

Hermione lo miró y asintió con tristeza.

Harry salió con rapidez del Gran Comedor y abandonó el castillo. Caminó por el sendero que llevaba al lago. Cedric lo alcanzó cuando Harry estaba acercándose al cobertizo para botes. Ambos chicos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Cedric, yo…

—Harry, necesito…

El moreno se sonrojó.

—Adelante, grítame.

Cedric le sonrió y, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Harry, dijo:

—No voy a gritarte. Comencé a decir que te debía una disculpa. —Harry lo miró, confundido—. Yo no, bueno, no te creí la otra noche, cuando me dijiste que no habías metido tu nombre para la competencia. Y, de hecho, pensé que sí lo habías hecho por un día. Luego, recordé algo que dijiste durante una de las primeras veces que platicamos. Que esperabas que este año fuera uno en el que por fin podrías mezclarte entre la gente y perderte, que nadie te notara. Me di cuenta que no había forma de que tú hubieras puesto tu nombre. Y luego, viendo cómo los demás han estado tratándote estos últimos días… No he hecho nada para detenerlo, y también lamento eso.

—No puedes detenerlo, sólo tiene que seguir su curso. Aprendí eso en segundo año, cuando todos pensaban que yo era el que estaba atacando a todos —dijo Harry, con una mueca.

—Parece que siempre te pasa todo a ti, ¿verdad? En tu primer año fue el trol, y lo que fuera que te mandó a la enfermería por una semana… Nunca supe la historia de eso.

Harry se estremeció con sólo pensar en Quirrell y la piedra filosofal.

—Tal vez algún día te lo cuente. Si es que sobrevivo al torneo.

—¿Ya hablaste con Dumbledore? ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pasó esto?

—No he hablado con él. Creo que está decepcionado de mí… No creo que crea que no lo hice.

—Imagino que sólo está bastante asustado de que algo vaya a pasarte. ¿Un chico de catorce años en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Eso jamás ha pasado, y dado que las pruebas ya están organizadas, no pueden cambiarlas. Ni siquiera has hecho los TIMO's. Quien sea que metió tu nombre, claramente no es tu amigo.

Harry rio.

—Vaya, gracias por mostrarme mi inevitable condena mejor que Trelawney. Ella sólo dice "Una nube de muerte se cierne sobre el castillo".

El Hufflepuff rio y rodeó los hombros de Harry con un brazo, mientras comenzaban a alejarse del lago.

—Lo vas a lograr, y esperemos que sea con todos tus miembros.

—¿Cómo te sientes con el hecho de competir contra Viktor Krum? —preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa de lado.

Cedric rio.

—¡Qué sorpresa, ¿no lo crees?! Esperemos que ninguna de las pruebas sea montando una escoba, aunque podrías hacer una apuesta con él. —Harry frunció el ceño al oír eso—. Simon quiere que le consiga el autógrafo de Krum.

Harry se relajó y escuchó a Cedric hablar acerca de la última carta de Simon, y del consejo que le había dado sobre cómo prepararse para la competencia. Se sentía bien al saber que aún conservaba la amistad del Hufflepuff. Por primera vez en una semana, fue capaz de relajar el apretado nudo que había tenido en el estómago, desde que había escuchado a Dumbledore decir su nombre. Alzó la mirada con sorpresa, cuando Cedric dejó de hablar. Ya estaban en el castillo.

—Harry, estoy tratando de convencer a los de mi casa de que esto no es tu culpa, que no hiciste nada para que eligieran tu nombre. —Cedric hizo una mueca, enfocando sus grises ojos en Harry, con seriedad—. Pero hay muchos resentimientos. Esperemos que las cosas se calmen pronto, y así todos podrán estar ansiosos por ver la primera prueba, en vez de estar enojados por algo que tú no hiciste.

Harry asintió.

—Eso ayuda, el saber que me crees. Y, en cuanto a lo demás… —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez quedaré tan herido en la primera prueba que no tendré que hacer el resto.

Cedric rio.

—No creo que la señora Pomfrey quiera verte tan pronto.

OoOoOoO

Ron se alejó de Harry, después de que ambos terminaran su castigo, limpiando los calderos en el salón de Snape. No le había dirigido la palabra a Harry durante las dos horas que habían estado encerrados en el salón.

—Potter. —La voz de Malfoy se oyó desde el final del corredor. Harry lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Escuchó los pasos de Malfoy, acercándose a él, y giró sobre sus talones, con la varita lista.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

Malfoy bajó la mirada hacia la varita de Harry y puso un gesto desdeñoso.

—Bastante rápido para sacar la varita, Potter —dijo, con el botón de "Potter Apesta" prendido a su túnica.

Harry apretó la varita y dijo:

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo quería agradecerte el que me arruinaras todo. En verdad no podías resistirte a acaparar más la atención, ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró, incrédulo.

—¿Arruinarte todo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Diggory! Después de cómo lo traicionaste, no hay forma de que vaya a ayudarnos con nuestro pequeño "proyecto de estudio", ¿verdad?

Harry rio amargamente.

—De hecho, Malfoy, él y yo hablamos acerca de ello ayer, y él dijo que sigue dispuesto. Claro, eso fue antes de que hechizaras a mi mejor amiga y la mandaras a la enfermería. —Tocó el botón de Malfoy con su varita, haciendo que regresara al lado de Diggory—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que siquiera consideraría ayudarte ahora?

EL rostro de Malfoy perdió toda expresión.

—¿Quieres decir…? —El rubio se apartó, mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Harry, viendo cómo Snape salía de su salón y se giraba hacia ellos.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Harry maldijo cuando escuchó a Snape detrás de él, y regresó su varita a su bolsillo, antes de dar la vuelta.

Snape fulminó a Potter con la mirada.

—Su castigo ya terminó, Potter. No hay razón para que siga aquí abajo.

Harry miró a Malfoy desafiantemente, retándolo a decir algo.

—Sólo le estaba preguntando a Potter acerca de nuestra tarea de Transformaciones —respondió Malfoy con rapidez.

Snape se giró hacia Malfoy, mirando el botón de "Potter Apesta" y luego regresando su mirada hacia arriba.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no estás siendo honesto, Draco? ¿Podría ser porque tienes más sentido común, como para preguntarle a Potter acerca de cualquier cosa?

Malfoy no respondió; sólo mantuvo la mirada fija en el profesor de Pociones.

—Muy bien, si los atrapo afuera de nuevo, después de que las clases hayan terminado, exigiré una explicación completa. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue por el corredor.

Ambos estudiantes miraron cómo Snape giraba y se iba a su oficina. Harry se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero Malfoy lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo. Harry se zafó.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

—Maldita sea, Potter. ¿A qué te refieres con que Diggory sigue dispuesto…?

—A eso me refiero, precisamente. Diggory sabe que yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz. —Harry ignore la risa incrédula de Malfoy—. Y aún estaba dispuesto a continuar con esto. Pero el trato se acabó; no voy a soportar este tipo de idioteces de tu parte —dijo, señalando el botón de "Potter Apesta"—, y que luego tengas el descaro de esperar que yo…

—Estaba enojado, ¿vale? —escupió Malfoy—. Estaba seguro de que Diggory ya no querría ayudar, y que todo era tu culpa porque sólo querías ver tu nombre en el periódico.

—¿Cuándo te va a entrar en esa dura cabeza Slytherin? Yo no quiero que estas cosas me pasen, es sólo que suceden. —Harry empujó a Malfoy hacia la pared—. No puedo controlar lo que los periódicos dicen acerca de mí. Skeeter inventó toda la historia. No es mi culpa que decidiera dejar a Cedric fuera. Merlín, desearía que no lo hubiera hecho, pero no es mi culpa. Aléjate, Malfoy. Déjame en paz y deja a mis amigos en paz.

Harry dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, sin mirar atrás.

OoOoOoO

Esa noche, en la cena, Harry se sentó en su lugar usual, mirando a los Slytherins. Todos en la mesa Slytherin llevaban los botones de "Potter Apesta", pero notó que sólo el del Malfoy estaba acomodado, permanentemente, en el lado de Diggory. Miró cómo Malfoy jugaba con la comida en su plato, pero no comía. El pastel de carne era el platillo favorito de Malfoy: siempre se servía una ración más cuando estaba en el menú. De repente, a Harry se le ocurrió que el hecho de que supiera cuáles eran los alimentos favoritos de Malfoy no era normal. Nunca había notado cuán de cerca se fijaba en el otro chico. Malfoy se puso de pie y caminó hacia Diggory, en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Se inclinó y habló con el chico de sexto año; luego, Cedric miró a Harry.

De inmediato, el moreno regresó su mirada hacia su plato. Debía haber sabido que Malfoy no lo iba a dejar en paz. Bueno, no iba a funcionar, no había forma de que fuera a trabajar con el imbécil o algo así, y mucho menos arriesgarse a ser expulsado, o peor. Miró cómo Diggory se levantaba de la mesa y salía del salón con Malfoy.

—¿A dónde crees que estén yendo, juntos? —preguntó Ron—. Nunca antes había visto a Diggory y Malfoy juntos. ¿Crees que Malfoy sea…?

—En serio, Ron, ¿por qué estás obsesionado con quién es o no es gay? —dijo Hermione bruscamente, apartando la mirada del libro de historia de los elfos domésticos—. Pregúntale a Harry si son amigos.

Ron fulminó al otro chico con la mirada, por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, y continuó comiendo, enterrando su tenedor en la comida, como si estuviera deseando que fuera la cabeza de Harry.

OoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, una lechuza de la escuela voló hacia Harry. El chico desató la carta con un suspiro. Desde que _El Profeta_ había publicado esos artículos, había estado recibiendo correo de odio: escondido en su mochila, entregado por lechuza, y escrito en los pizarrones de la escuela.

—¿No vas a leerla? —preguntó Hermione, cuando Harry dejó la carta a un lado de su plato—. Podría ser de Hocicos. —Harry vio cómo Ron giraba la cabeza hacia ellos por sólo un momento, antes de regresar su atención al ensayo de Pociones que estaba tratando de terminar antes de la clase.

—No puede ser de Hocicos, era una lechuza de la escuela —dijo Harry, con una mueca—. Estoy seguro de que es más correo de odio.

—No puedes estar seguro, Harry. ¿Por qué no simplemente la abres y ves? —insistió Hermione. Con un suspiro, el moreno levantó la carta y la abrió.

_Potter, esta noche. Mismo lugar. Misma hora._

—_Incendio_ —murmuró Harry, antes de que Hermione pudiera ver la carta, y miró cómo la nota desaparecía en una nube de humo.

—Lo siento, Harry; pensé que, tal vez, podrían ser buenas noticias para ti —murmuró Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre la de él y apretándola un poco—. Esto pasará, después de un tiempo.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy lo estaba mirando. Increíble. El imbécil en verdad no entendía la realidad de las cosas. ¿Qué creía que podía decir, cuando lo viera, que pudiera convencerlo de ayudarlo? La mirada del moreno se dirigió a la túnica de Malfoy. No estaba usando el botón. Regresó su mirada al rostro de Malfoy. El rubio alzó una ceja y Harry articuló, sin sonido, "Jódete". El otro chico frunció el ceño, dejó caer su tenedor sobre su plato y salió del salón.

Diggory alcanzó a Harry después del almuerzo.

—Harry, hablé con Draco por un largo rato anoche. En verdad creo que deberías vernos esta noche.

—No hay forma de que vaya a ayudarlo —dijo Harry, mirando al otro chico—. No puedo creer que te estés poniendo de su lado.

—Aquí no hay lados, no en realidad. Yo sólo soy un observador neutral, pero ustedes dos se gritan el uno al otro y nunca escuchan. —Cedric suspiró—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ambos tengan oportunidad de expresar sus diferencias.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Está bien. Ahí estaré, pero no hay nada que Malfoy pueda decir que haga que cambie de opinión.

OoOoOoO

Malfoy fue el último en entrar al salón del Segundo piso. Harry estaba de pie, recargado contra el escritorio del profesor. Cedric fue hacia Malfoy, que seguía parado en la entrada. Poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Malfoy, jaló al chico hacia dentro del salón.

—Vas a tener que decirle. No hay otra forma de convencerlo de que cambie de parecer.

Malfoy apartó la mano de Cedric y caminó hacia las ventanas.

Harry sólo quería terminar con el asunto e irse; había ido, como una cortesía hacia Cedric, y eso era todo. Malfoy sólo estaba mirando por la ventana. Después de un minuto, Harry dijo:

—¿Ves? Incluso él sabe que esto no tiene sentido.

El moreno se inclinó, levantó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Harry, quédate. Draco, si quieres que esto pase, vas a tener que contarle.

—¡Bien! —dijo Malfoy bruscamente y giró sobre sus talones. Harry se detuvo y se giró para encararlo—. Necesito sabes cómo contrarrestar la maldición _imperius_. —Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, como deseando que Harry no estuviera en el salón—. Mi padre… mi padre la usa conmigo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que la usa contigo? ¿Es una especie de juego Malfoy, para después de la cena? —dijo Harry, mirándolo incrédulo.

—No… no es un juego, Potter. —Malfoy giró hacia la ventana, desenfocando la mirada—. Si no estoy a la altura de sus expectativas, utiliza la maldición _imperius _conmigo, hasta que siente que he aprendido la lección.

—No lo entiendo. —Harry lo miró, a pesar de que, de repente, tuvo el presentimiento de que no quería entenderlo.

—Entonces, déjame explicártelo, Potter. —Malfoy giró de nuevo y caminó hacia el chico de cabello azabache. Luego habló, tocando su pecho con un dedo—. Cuando defendí a mi madre de uno de los ataques de ira de mi padre, utilizó la maldición _imperius_ e hizo que yo fuera el que le pegara. El día que le levanté la voz, utilizó la maldición y me obligó a sentarme en la mesa del comedor, viéndolos comer cada comida, pero sin poder probar bocado, por dos días. Cuando fallé en tener la mejor calificación contra una _sangre sucia_, me obligó a matar a mi perro. ¿Lo entiendes mejor ahora?

Harry sintió cómo toda su sangre abandonaba su rostro. Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió. Malfoy maldijo y volvió a girar hacia la venta.

—No tenía idea… —dijo, por fin, Harry.

—Bueno, no te vayas a tropezar al salir corriendo por la puerta, Potter —dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente, con su máscara bien puesta—. Era mucho pedir para ti, ¿no es cierto?

—Draco, dale un segundo a Harry para entender lo que acabas de decir —dijo Cedric, acercándose desde un lado y parándose cerca de la ventana. Habló en voz baja para que Harry no pudiera escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

El moreno estaba de pie al centro del salón, repasando las palabras de Malfoy en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien le hiciera eso a su propio hijo? Recordó la ira ciega en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy, el día en que lo había confrontado en la oficina de Dumbledore, después de haber acabado con el basilisco. Harry había estado seguro de que el señor Malfoy iba a atacarlo ahí, enfrente de Dumbledore. No era difícil imaginar las cosas que podía hacer en su propia casa, con nadie que lo detuviera.

—Malfoy, yo…

—Ahórrame la lástima, Potter. Sólo dime si vas a hacerlo o no.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana a las siete, afuera de la torre oeste. —Malfoy se despidió de Diggory con un gesto de la cabeza y salió del salón.

Harry se sentó en uno de los escritorios.

—¿Qué tipo de persona le hace eso a su propio hijo?

Cedric se sentó junto a Harry.

—Lucius Malfoy… ¿Lo has visto?

Harry asintió.

—Un par de veces. Estuvo involucrado en lo de la Cámara de los Secretos, hace dos años.

—¿Dudas que Draco esté diciendo la verdad?

—No —dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Nunca habría pensado que Malfoy estuviera pasando por eso en casa, pero no creo que esté inventándolo. Se necesitaría una mente bastante enferma, y Malfoy no es un enfermo. Él es sólo… malo.

—Nunca sabes qué tipo de cosas vive la gente cuando se va de la escuela y regresa a casa —murmuró Cedric. Harry pensó en los Dursley. Su vida nunca había sido fácil con ellos. Pero no lo torturaban; nada de lo que le habían hecho se comparaba con el abuso que Malfoy había descrito.

—¿Crees que esto funcione? —preguntó Harry—. Incluso si es capaz de aprender cómo repeler la maldición, su padre simplemente pensará en algo más…

Cedric miró a Harry.

—Creo que Draco teme que su padre vaya a obligarlo a hacer algo mucho peor… y está preparándose para ese día.

* * *

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	5. Imperius

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Gracias por los reviews y las alertas!

Subí un oneshot que es una escena rechazada del siguiente capítulo. Decidí tomar una diferente dirección pero me gustó la escena, así que la subí como oneshot. Es posible que la expanda en una historia sola, después de que termine con esta. Se llama "Eternum Vinculum".

Ningún ratón fue herido al escribir esta historia.

9-Nov-11 - Revisé el capítulo un poco, checando los accesos a los túneles.

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Hola a todas y todos! Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta genial historia… :D

Bueno, en mi defensa, puedo decir que este fin de semana fue de locos por completo. Digo, uno no cumple años todos los días. Y, bueno, la fiesta se prolongó y me desvelé y todo eso. Pero estuvo encantador.

Gracias a **Malfoy Scorpius, HeartSun, Violet Strawberry, FanFiker-FanFinal, xonyaa11, shixa, my dilema, Maeliza Malfoy, kawaiigiirl, Isa-Lovegood **y** CristianSkellingtonbourne** por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

¡Disfruten!

01-Nov-12: Corregí una incoherencia que Isa-Lovegood me señaló... Según yo, ya todo tiene sentido. :)

* * *

Algo bueno de que Ron ya no estuviera hablándole era que eso le hacía más fácil encontrarse con Cedric y Malfoy, sin levantar sospechas.

—Voy a estudiar a alguna otra parte —dijo, después de estar quince minutos sentado en la biblioteca, con Ron sentado frente a Hermione y Harry, con una expresión rígida.

—No tienes que irte, Harry —dijo Hermione, sonriéndole apretadamente—.No te vayas…

—Está bien, te veré después. —Harry fulminó a Ron con la mirada, pues el chico ni siquiera se había dignado a alzar la vista de su libro; después, se giró y se fue.

Rápidamente, salió por la puerta del patio. Los tibios días de octubre habían dado paso a noviembre, y el repentino descenso de la temperatura significaba que no había alumnos caminando por los terrenos. Harry se dio cuenta, con pavor, que la primera prueba del Torneo era en menos de dos semanas. Siguió el camino que lo llevaría a la torre oeste. Malfoy y Cedric ya estaban ahí, parados junto a la torre.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Cómo se abre?

—Funciona como la entrada del Caldero Chorreante… Tocas aquí, aquí y aquí y la contraseña es "Aperiens" —explicó Malfoy. La sólida pared de piedra de la torre se abrió, y los tres alumnos se encorvaron y entraron por el pasadizo.

Cedric y Harry miraron el lugar con asombro. El cuarto era grande. Los casilleros y las bancas llenaban el espacio. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con tapices de partidos de Quidditch, tejidos con un detalle intricado. Harry notó que había duchas y zonas para lavarse en un lado. Más lejos, pudo ver un cuarto de pesas y una especie de oficina. Harry caminó hacia un casillero y lo abrió. Dentro, aún había un equipo de cuero de Quidditch, pasado de moda.

—¡Este lugar es increíble, Draco! —dijo Cedric entusiasmadamente, sintiendo cómo su voz retumbaba por el lugar. Malfoy repasó el lugar con la mirada y Harry notó que el rubio se veía orgulloso._ Ve esto como si fuera su hogar_, pensó Harry. No había otro lugar así en Hogwarts, y por tres años enteros, había sido el secreto de Malfoy. Un lugar al que podía ir y sacarlo todo. Que estuviera dispuesto a compartir el secreto decía mucho acerca de cuán desesperado estaba por aprender cómo rechazar la maldición _imperius._

—¿Cuándo lo usaron por última vez?

—En algún momento en los cincuentas. En ese entonces, los equipos se cambiaban juntos, por eso es que el lugar es tan grande. Cuando movieron el campo, crearon los dos grupos de vestidores.

Malfoy se quitó la túnica y la colgó en uno de los ganchos que estaban en la pared. Cedric y Harry hicieron lo mismo y Malfoy les dio un recorrido por el área principal del cuarto de atrás. Era claro que ahí era donde pasaba su tiempo. Sobre el escritorio, se encontraban unos rollos de pergamino, botellas de tinta y sus libros de texto. Harry se asomó por encima con asombro: había una mesa, pegada a la pared, que parecía tener un laboratorio de pociones completo. Ahora entendía por qué Malfoy era tan bueno en Pociones: podía practicar todas las pociones antes de siquiera ir a clase.

—No parece como si no lo hubieran usado en cuarenta años. No hay polvo o suciedad por ningún lado.

Malfoy repasó el lugar con la mirada.

—Bueno, resulta que esos hechizos de limpieza que Flitwick nos obligó a aprender en verdad son útiles. Los elfos domésticos no vienen a esta parte del castillo. Suficiente plática, comencemos con esto.

Cedric asintió.

—Primero, necesitamos… Lo olvidamos, necesitamos algo en lo que Harry pueda practicar la maldición _imperius_.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

—Olvida eso…

—No, es importante —dijo Cedric—. Preferiría que Harry practicara en un roedor que en ti, Draco.

Harry rio, pero se resistió a hacer la obvia comparación con un hurón. Por la mirada de Draco, era claro que sabía por qué Harry había reído.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —dijo Harry—. ¿Podrías transformar algo en un ratón, Cedric?

—Podría, pero no sé si sería lo mismo que practicar con uno real.

—¿Qué tal una araña? Moody usó una araña en clase.

—No tiene la misma estructura nerviosa que un mamífero —rebatió Cedric—. Necesitaremos vernos otro día.

Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada; luego, se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba la varita.

—Vale la pena intentarlo… _Accio_ ratón.

—No seas estúpido… —comenzó Malfoy cuando, de repente, una forma gris voló por el aire y aterrizó en la mano estirada de Harry. El moreno le puso la otra mano encima con rapidez, y lo único que podía verse era la cola, con aspecto de gusano, saliendo por entre sus dedos. Por un segundo, los otros dos chicos lo miraron con la boca abierta, asombrados. Luego, ambos rieron. Harry miró a Malfoy maravillado; jamás lo había visto reír genuinamente, siempre habían sido risas maliciosas.

—Harry, ¿qué fue lo que te poseyó para…? —preguntó Cedric.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Heces de ratón —dijo, y señaló con su dedo hacia la esquina del cuarto. Buscó con la mirada algo en dónde poner al ratón, y alcanzó a ver un bote cerca del escritorio—. Apenas estamos aprendiendo los encantamientos convocadores, me sorprende que haya funcionado en verdad; no podía conseguir que algo viniera a mí durante la clase.

Malfoy gruñó.

—Un poco menos de charla acerca de lo poco que sabes de magia sería útil, Potter. Trato de no imaginarme pasando el resto de mi vida en el quinto piso de San Mungo, sólo porque jodiste todo…

—No necesitamos hacer esto…

—Olvida que dije algo. Vamos a hacerlo. En este momento, sería más seguro estar en San Mungo. —Malfoy señaló al ratón en el cesto de basura con la cabeza—. Hazlo.

Cedric buscó algo con la mirada.

—Sentémonos y hablemos, antes de que hagas algo. —Sólo había una silla en el cuarto, pero Harry y Cedric cargaron una banca del vestidor, para sentarse—. Investigué un poco acerca de la maldición. Parece que el riesgo más grande es cuando alguien está bajo los efectos de la maldición por un largo tiempo; horas o días. Entonces, para estar seguros, vamos a hacerlo por un máximo de quince minutos. El otro riesgo es qué tan seguido se realiza. Es por eso que te pusiste tan enfermo, Harry. Te la realizaron… ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuatro en una hora? —Harry asintió—. Sólo vamos a hacerlo una vez cada sesión. —Malfoy abrió la boca para oponerse, pero Cedric negó con la cabeza—. No hay razón para arriesgarse, y si no le has agarrado el truco después de los primeros quince minutos, aun así necesitarás un descanso.

—He estado bajo la maldición por más de dos días, sin problema —protestó Malfoy—. No hay razón para simplemente…

Cedric levantó la mano.

—Tu padre es un mago adulto que está completamente entrenado en las artes oscuras. Harry no. No voy a ceder en el límite de quince minutos.

Cedric miró a Harry.

—Cuando estés listo para intentarlo, aclara tu mente de cualquier duda. Necesitas pensar la maldición _imperius_ primero_; _antes de lanzarla. Luego, pon toda tu fuerza en la magia detrás del encantamiento cuando lo digas. Si dices algo sin sentido, o lo dices sin ganas, no servirá… Obviamente. —Harry asintió.

—¿Estás listo para intentarlo con el ratón?

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. Evitó mirar a Malfoy. Cerrando los ojos, recordó los movimientos de varita de Moody. Abriendo los ojos, miró al ratón y, con un respiro profundo, agitó su varita hacia el animal y gritó:

—_¡Imperio!_

El ratón detuvo sus movimientos frenéticos. Al mismo tiempo, Harry percibió otra sensación. Podía sentir el latido del corazón del roedor, podía sentir su miedo. Harry miró a Malfoy y Cedric; ambos estaban mirando al ratón.

Cedric metió la mano en el bote, levantó al ratón y lo puso en el suelo. El ratón se quedó ahí, esperando.

—Buena señal, no está huyendo. Ahora, piensa en qué quieres que haga. Una orden.

Harry miró al ratón y pensó: "_Mueve la cola_". La cola del ratón se sacudió intensamente. "_Detente_". La cola se detuvo. "_Rueda_". El ratón rodó. Se quedó cerca del bote, esperando la siguiente orden.

El rostro de Malfoy estaba sonrojado, mientras miraba al ratón.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Se siente diferente. Puedo sentir lo que el ratón está pensando; está como loco. No sabe qué está pasando. Es lo opuesto a lo que sientes cuando estás bajo la maldición, creo. Cuando sientes ese trance que describiste. Creo, creo que el miedo que tu cuerpo siente se va directamente al que hizo la maldición.

Malfoy perdió el color en el rostro.

—¿Puedes percibir lo que el ratón está pensando?

—No. Sólo siento su miedo. Claro, es un ratón. No sé si eso haga la diferencia. Podría estar hablando en el lenguaje de los ratones y yo no le entiendo.

Cedric miró a Malfoy, que tenía la vista fija en el ratón.

—Creo que ya es suficiente. Sólo asegurémonos que puedes liberarlo de la maldición y que está bien. —Se inclinó hacia delante, volvió a levantar al ratón y trató de acercárselo a Harry.

—_Finite_.

De inmediato, el ratón comenzó a rasguñar a Cedric en las manos, tratando de escapar.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Harry, acercándose para acariciar la cabeza del ratón y tratar de calmarlo.

—Es un ratón. Su cerebro podría estar completamente confundido y sería imposible que nos diéramos cuenta —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Imagino que será igual de difícil darnos cuenta contigo, cara de hurón.

—Muy divertido.

Cedric levantó al ratón, mirando su rostro.

—Parece estar bien. —Se hincó y soltó al roedor. Los tres vieron cómo el animal se desplazaba con rapidez por el cuarto. Harry recordó, con amargura, lo último que había visto de Peter Pettigrew, desapareciendo en el pasto como Colagusano.

—Bueno, entonces sabemos que Harry puede hacer la maldición exitosamente. Y el ratón… —Cedric se encogió de hombros—, parece haber sobrevivido al suplicio. —Harry y Cedric miraron a Malfoy. El chico estaba viendo el punto en las rocas por donde el ratón había desaparecido. El alto y rubio Slytherin se enderezó y miró a Harry.

—Suficiente retraso. Hagámoslo. —La voz de Malfoy se oía tranquila, pero Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pensando.

—Ya llegaremos a eso, Draco. —Cedric hizo un gesto para que se sentaran de nuevo—. Harry, cuéntale a Draco cómo se sintió cuando luchaste contra la maldición la primera vez.

Harry cerró los ojos.

—Sentí cómo comenzaba el trance; luego, algo dentro de mí tembló y escuché la voz de Moody, diciéndome que brincara al escritorio. Una parte de mí quería hacerlo, pero una voz dentro de mí me dijo que era una idea estúpida y que no debía hacerlo. Y terminé corriendo hacia el escritorio, no salté.

—¿Y la última vez? ¿Cuál fue la diferencia, la última vez que utilizó la maldición; la vez que pudiste resistirla?

—Creo que la gran diferencia fue que sabía qué esperar. Sentí cómo el trance comenzaba y ni siquiera me enfoqué en la orden; no necesité una voz que me dijera algo. Simplemente me imagine una ola, alejando el trance de mí. La ola empujó y empujó y forzó que el trance terminara.

—Voces y una ola. En tu cabeza. —Malfoy negó con la cabeza—. Eso no es de mucha ayuda, Potter.

—Te advertí que no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba esto. La segunda vez, me imaginé una pared de ladrillos, pero fue demasiado lento. Luego, pensé que lo que necesitaba era algo grande, que se moviera con rapidez. —Se encogió de hombros—. Una ola fue lo que se me ocurrió, pero imagino que podría ser cualquier cosa.

—Intentemos lo de imaginar una ola, y veamos a dónde te lleva, Draco —dijo Cedric—. Primero, practiquemos; visualiza lo que se sentiría estar detrás de la ola, viendo cómo aleja el trance.

Malfoy hizo una mueca pero cerró los ojos. Harry se dio cuenta de que la disposición de Malfoy de intentarlo sin un gesto desdeñoso o un comentario sarcástico mostraba cuán serio estaba con querer aprender a luchar contra la maldición. Harry se encontró fascinado por ver cómo se relajaba el rostro de Malfoy. Las señales de tensión alrededor de sus ojos se relajaban, y Harry se dio cuenta que le habría encantado ver a Malfoy mientras dormía. Sin la máscara que proyectaba al mundo, era una persona completamente diferente. _Una con unas hermosas pestañas_, pensó, sonrojándose. De repente, se percató que esos ojos estaban abiertos.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, Potter? —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras. Harry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—¿Crees que la imagen visual te servirá, Draco? —preguntó Cedric.

—Sí, hagámoslo.

—¿Tienes la lista de órdenes? —Malfoy asintió, y se dirigió hacia donde había colgado su túnica. Sacó un rollo de pergamino del bolsillo.

—Es una lista de órdenes básicas, aún no estoy seguro si es una buena idea el usar una lista que yo hice —dijo Malfoy—. Puede que me sea más fácil resistir.

Cedric miró la lista.

—Así está bien, quería que hicieras la lista para que pudieras estar seguro de que no te pasará nada que no quieras que te pase. Podemos empezar con esto y, si eres capaz de resistirlo, entonces te daremos órdenes que no esperes, y veremos qué pasa. ¿Qué tal suena eso? —dijo Cedric.

Draco asintió.

—Bien. Pero nada de canto —dijo, fulminando a Potter con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, nada de canto —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Crees estar listo, Harry? —preguntó Cedric.

Harry se quedó sentado, mirando su varita. Una cosa era hablar acerca de aplicarle una maldición imperdonable a alguien, o hacerlo con un ratón. Era una cosa muy diferente el entender que estaba a punto de maldecir a otro ser humano. Incluso si ese humano era Malfoy. Cedric se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? No es muy tarde para echarse para atrás.

Harry miró a Malfoy, que estaba parado a la mitad del cuarto, mirándolos. Sus hombros estaban tensos y sus grises y fríos ojos se fijaron en Harry.

—Lo haré.

Malfoy pareció suspirar de alivio por sólo un momento.

—Hazlo tal y como lo hiciste con el ratón. Despeja tu mente, piensa en el encantamiento y no dudes —dijo Cedric—. Recuerda que, como las órdenes que das se manejan con los pensamientos, vas a tener que resistir la tentación de tener cualquier pensamiento alentador hacia Draco. Si piensas "Vamos, puedes hacerlo, resiste", vas a causarle confusión y puede que le causes problemas. Sólo piensa en la orden, y nada más.

—¿Estás listo, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy asintió, cerró los ojos y esperó.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia el chico rubio. Deteniéndose frente a él, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, abrió los ojos y, sin avisar, levantó la varita y gritó:

—_¡Imperio!_

Harry miró a Malfoy. Sus ojos seguían cerrados. Podía sentir el pulso de Malfoy, latiendo dentro de su propia cabeza; podía sentir las bocanadas de aire que el otro chico inhalaba y exhalaba. Podía sentir sus emociones, recorriendo su propia cabeza: ansiedad, medio, hambre. Cedric se acercó y se quedó parado junto a Harry.

—¿Lo sientes? —dijo. Harry asintió.

Con los dedos temblorosos, Cedric mantuvo abierto el pergamino para que Harry lo viera. El moreno bajó la mirada y pensó en la primera cosa de la lista. _Toca el piso_. Cedric y Harry contuvieron el aliento y, con un poco de decepción, vieron cómo Malfoy doblaba la cintura y tocaba el suelo.

Cedric se acercó a Malfoy.

—Draco, siente la ola que empuja la calma, haz que la ola aleje el trance de ti. —El chico le hizo una seña a Harry, para que diera la siguiente orden.

_Siéntate en la silla_. Hubo un retraso de varios segundos; luego, Malfoy dio tres pasos, arrastrando los pies sobre el suelo, hacia la silla, y comenzó a sentarse. Falló por un poco y cayó al suelo. El rostro de Malfoy estaba sonrojado y su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

De inmediato, Harry sintió el impulso de dolor que le llegó por la unión con Malfoy y también algo más. Sintió esperanza. Cedric miró a Harry de nuevo y dijo:

—Sólo una más.

_Alza los brazos_. El retraso fue aún más largo esta vez, pero Malfoy comenzó a alzar los brazos con renuencia. Cedric y Harry podían ver la batalla que estaba librando para bajarlos. Harry sintió una mezcla de ira con miedo, y luego, Malfoy alzó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—_Finite_.

Malfoy colapsó en el suelo. Cedric y Harry se acercaron al rubio y lo ayudaron a sentarse en la silla. Después de un momento, Malfoy se enderezó y apartó sus brazos.

—¡Maldita sea, no funcionó!

—Sólo fue la primera vez, Draco —dijo Cedric—. No puedes esperar que funcionara a la primera. Claramente, estabas resistiéndote. No reaccionabas a las órdenes de inmediato, y podíamos ver que estabas haciendo un esfuerzo para resistirlo.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. El haber estado conectado con las emociones de Malfoy lo había descontrolado. Sentía que lo había violado. El saber lo que el otro chico estaba sintiendo era simplemente incorrecto. Dando la vuelta, Harry caminó por los vestidores y encontró un vaso, sobre una repisa, junto a una hilera de lavabos. Lo llenó con agua y se lo llevó a Malfoy. El color había vuelto al rostro del chico y parecía haberse compuesto. Miró el vaso con agua, sorprendido, cuando Harry se lo ofreció.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué sentiste, Harry? ¿Cómo se sintió para ti? —preguntó Cedric, que seguía sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas. Harry vaciló y Malfoy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry se sonrojó y supo que Malfoy iba a odiar lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero si iba a aprender cómo resistirse a la maldición, tenía que saber lo que Harry había sentido a través de la conexión.

—Sí, la maldición te da la habilidad de sentir las emociones de la otra persona. Podía sentir mucha ansiedad y miedo y, em… —El chico sonrió de lado, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una manzana y se la arrojó a Malfoy, que la atrapó gracias a sus instintos de buscador—, pude sentir hambre. —Malfoy, que ya había mordido la manzana, se ahogó y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Cuando no te sentaste en la silla, hubo un impulso de algo. Creo que fue esperanza. Pero, en la última orden, pude sentir que la ira se apoderaba de ti y ahí fue cuando respondiste a la orden de inmediato, y no pudiste resistirte más.

Malfoy se había quedado lívido, mientras Harry describía lo que había sentido. Miró la manzana y, de repente, se paró y la arrojó hasta el otro lado del cuarto. La manzana golpeó la pared y rebotó, dejando un círculo de jugo y pulpa en la piedra. Malfoy miró a Harry y comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que mi inmensamente amoroso padre podía sentir todo lo que yo sentía cuando me ponía bajo la maldición. —Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a Harry, con sus grises ojos brillando por la ira. Harry se quedó quieto, sabiendo que el otro chico tenía el derecho de estar furioso—. Miedo. Hambre. Este verano, no comí durante dos días, y me estás diciendo que él podía sentir mi hambre todo ese tiempo… O tal vez es peor saber que tú, grandísimo idiota —dijo, mirando a Harry de arriba abajo con desdén—, vas a poder ser capaz de ver todo eso también. Te odio, Potter. —Con eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el lado más lejano de los vestidores.

Harry se quedó de pie ahí, impactado, y luego comenzó a seguir a Malfoy. Cedric lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

—Yo iré, ¿por qué no estudias por un rato?

Harry se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en la silla, pero no alcanzó su mochila. Se repasó el cabello con una mano inquita y apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio. No podía imaginar cómo sería si el asunto fuera al revés, si Malfoy fuera el que supiera lo que Harry estaba sintiendo. Sabía que él mismo odiaría a cualquiera que pudiera sentir cada una de sus emociones. Había sido perturbador el poder sentir las emociones de Malfoy, pero lo que había sido mucho peor era que había tenido la habilidad de controlar cada movimiento que el otro chico había hecho. Era simplemente incorrecto, nadie debía tomar el control del cuerpo de alguien más de esa manera.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Cedric y Malfoy, parados a la mitad de los vestidores. Claramente, el rubio estaba gritando, pues su rostro mostraba su ira, y estaba agitando sus brazos, señalando a Harry, pero el chico no podía oír nada. Cedric debía haber puesto un escudo, para prevenir que Harry escuchara la conversación. Vio que Cedric hacía un gesto hacia una de las bancas, y Malfoy caminó hacia ella, resistiéndose y pateando un casillero mientras andaba. Con un suspiro, Harry se inclinó hacia abajo y sacó su libro de Pociones de la mochila. Aún tenía que escribir treinta centímetros para Snape y hacer su tarea de Transformaciones.

Estaba a la mitad de su ensayo cuando escuchó que Cedric entraba a la oficina de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —El Hufflepuff se veía cansado. Harry se preguntó si Cedric estaba arrepintiéndose de haberse metido en el asunto.

—¿Yo? Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Malfoy?

—Mejor. Va a tomar una ducha, refrescarse, y luego volverá y hablará con nosotros. Pero antes de eso, necesito saber qué piensas acerca de esto. No estaba siendo simplemente cortés. ¿Quieres renunciar?

—¿Qué es lo que Malfoy quiere hacer? —preguntó Harry.

Cedric acercó la banca un poco más hacia Harry, para que pudiera mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—Necesito saber si tú quieres renunciar, sin importar si él quiere hacerlo. —Harry miró por encima del hombro de Cedric y vio a Malfoy en el otro cuarto. El chico le estaba dando la espalda y estaba sin camisa; ahora, estaba quitándose los pantalones. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta que Malfoy tenía un lindo…

—Harry. —La voz de Cedric interrumpió la idea. Harry regresó su mirada hacia el rostro de Cedric, con un intenso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—. Necesito saber lo que sientes por estar usando la maldición _imperius_ en Draco.

Harry se obligó a concentrarse.

—Se sintió incorrecto. El que yo pudiera controlarlo no está bien. Nadie debería ser capaz de hacer eso. Y luego, poder saber lo que está sintiendo, sentí como si estuviera violando su privacidad.

—¿Tan incorrecto que no quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

Harry dudó.

—No quiero hacerlo de nuevo… pero quiero que Malfoy sea capaz de aprender a resistir la maldición. Y no hay otra forma de que lo aprenda, ¿cierto? —Cedric negó con la cabeza—. Obviamente estaba luchando, lo pude notar. Quiero que tenga la oportunidad de aprender a hacerlo. Entonces, supongo que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo. Pero no sé lo que diga Malfoy. De por sí ya me odia…

—No saltes a conclusiones. Esperemos a que regrese. ¿Por qué tú no terminas tu ensayo y luego vemos lo que Draco tiene que decir? —Cedric sacó su propia tarea y abrió el libro de texto. Harry miró su ensayo de Pociones con una mueca; odiaba Pociones. Con un suspiro, levantó su pluma y continuó escribiendo acerca del uso del saúco en las pociones reconstituyentes.

Después de unos minutos miró a Cedric, que estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras leía su libro de Transformaciones.

—¿Cedric? —El Hufflepuff alzó la mirada—. Pareces estar bastante acostumbrado a hacer esto tipo de cosas —dijo Harry, vacilante.

—¿Ayudar a chicos de cuarto a usar maldiciones ilegales el uno con el otro? —preguntó Cedric con una sonrisa.

—No, me refiero a…

—Sé a lo que te refieres —dijo Cedric—. Durante los últimos dos veranos fui voluntario como consejero en un lugar muggle, de apoyo a los jóvenes —continuó, encogiéndose de hombros—. El primer año fue un estudio independiente para mi clase de Estudios Muggles, pero lo disfruté tanto que decidí hacerlo de nuevo el verano pasado. Te dan entrenamiento, para aprender cómo trabajar con otros adolescentes.

—Eres bueno en ello —dijo Harry—. Malfoy y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. El que hayamos sido capaces de estar en el mismo cuarto por tanto tiempo sin hechizarnos es algo grande.

Cedric sonrió.

—Bueno, la noche aún es joven. Pero, en serio, extraño estar de consejero cuando estoy aquí. Y espero obtener suficientes Sobresalientes en mis EX.T.A.S.I.S para entrar al programa de entrenamiento de San Mungo. —Bajó la mirada hacia su libro de texto y Harry supuso que ya no quería hablar más del asunto, pero luego Cedric alzó la mirada de nuevo—. Una cosa que aprendí mientras estaba de consejero es que los chicos más agresivos suelen usarlo como un escudo. Están en defensiva, ¿sabes? No puedes herirme si te hiero primero.

Con eso, bajó la mirada hacia su libro.

Veinte minutos después, Malfoy entró al cuarto. Su cabello estaba húmedo, y caía con una ligera ondulación, como Harry pudo darse cuenta. Nunca había visto su cabello sin que estuviera engominado. Cambiaba todo el aspecto de su rostro. Malfoy caminó hacia el escritorio.

—Quítate de mi silla, Potter.

Harry abrió su boca para rebatir, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se movió a la banca. Malfoy se sentó en la silla y miró a Cedric.

El chico negó con la cabeza al verlos y cerró su libro.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, ya casi es el toque de queda. Lo haré rápido. Ambos dijeron que están dispuestos a continuar. —Harry miró a Malfoy. El Slytherin le devolvió el gesto con actitud desafiante—. Yo también me sorprendí —dijo Cedric, con una sonrisa—. Creo que ambos encontraron algo que odian más que al otro, y eso es decir mucho. No es tarea fácil tratar de luchar contra la magia oscura.

Cedric hizo una pausa y miró a Malfoy.

—Draco, ¿crees que puedes hablar de ello ahora? Dile a Harry cómo se sintió, desde tu perspectiva.

Malfoy frunció el ceño pero asintió.

—Me la pasaba tratando de imaginar la ola de Potter, podía ver cómo empujaba la orden de Potter. Pero cada vez regresaba hacia mí. —Levantó una pluma y la hizo girar entre sus dedos. Harry podía notar que estaba tratando de recordar la sensación—. Podía escuchar su voz e intentaba resistirme, pero luego me enojaba mucho y al final todo terminaba. Perdía. —Arrojó la pluma sobre el escritorio.

Cedric se giró hacia Harry.

—Tú ya describiste cómo se sintió hace rato. ¿Hay algo más que Draco necesite saber?

—Como dije antes, podía sentir que Malfoy estaba luchando. Podía sentir su resistencia, hasta que al final sentí cómo se enojaba y supe que había perdido el control por completo —dijo Harry, mirando sus manos.

Cedric miró a Malfoy, luego a Harry, y al final se repasó el rostro con las manos, apretando el tabique de la nariz, como si intentara calmar un dolor de cabeza.

—De acuerdo, nueva regla: necesitan usar el nombre de pila del otro. —Cuando ambos chicos lo miraron, dispuestos a quejarse, añadió: —Al menos mientras están en este cuarto. Rehusarse a usar el nombre de pila de una persona incita la hostilidad. Harry, dile a Draco si tienes alguna idea de en qué debería pensar, para trabajar la siguiente semana.

Harry inhaló profundamente y miró a Malfoy, que lo miraba con la ceja levantada, y un gesto divertido en su rostro.

—Em, _Draco_, piensa en otra visualización que puedas usar; si la ola no te funciona, entonces piensa en algo más que podrías utilizar. Cuando estaba aprendiendo a hacer un _patronus_, tuve que…

—¡Un _patronus_! No es posible que puedas hacer un _patronus_.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a conjurar un _patronus_?

Malfoy y Cedric habían hablado al unísono; ambos se habían enderezado y miraban a Harry. El moreno sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—El profesor Lupin me enseñó cómo hacerlo, por todos los dementores que había. Fueron un, em, problema para mí el año pasado.

—¿Es un _patronus_ corpóreo o incorpóreo, Harry? —preguntó Cedric.

—Corpóreo. Es un ciervo —dijo Harry.

—No te creo, Pot… _Harry_.

Harry rodó los ojos y sacó su varita del bolsillo.

—¡_Expecto patronum_! —La familia luz azulada brotó de la punta de su varita. La forma del ciervo se formó enfrente de Malfoy y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, antes de irse por la puerta abierta hacia los vestidores. Con un salto, desapareció a través de la pared más lejana.

Cedric miró cómo el _patronus_ se iba.

—Eso es simplemente increíble. ¡Y apenas tienes catorce años! Eso es algo del nivel de los EX.T.A.S.I.S.; podrías ganarte un Sobresaliente con sólo crear un _patronus_ incorpóreo. Y uno corpóreo va más allá de la habilidad de la mayoría de los magos.

Malfoy se había sentado de nuevo y había subido sus pies al escritorio.

—Bueno, ¿qué más podemos esperar del Elegido?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, la única manera por la que lo mencioné es porque, para invocar un _patronus_, necesitas un recuerdo feliz muy poderoso en la mente. Durante las primeras lecciones, no estaba usando las imágenes correctas, y lo único que conseguía sacar era una nube plateada de vapor. Una vez que encontré el recuerdo correcto, fui capaz de conjurarlo. Creo que Malfoy… Creo que _Draco_ —dijo, mirando al rubio—, necesita encontrar una imagen que le sirva a él.

—Excelente consejo. Y ahora en verdad necesitamos irnos, ya casi es el toque de queda. —Cedric se dirigió a los ganchos donde colgaban sus túnicas. A cada chico le pasó su prenda—. No vamos a intentar usar la maldición _imperius_ de nuevo, hasta la próxima semana. ¿Ustedes serán capaces de reunirse y trabajar con Pociones esta semana?

Harry dudó por un momento y miró a Malfoy, que se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo.

—Bien. Draco, ¿tienes los ingredientes para hacer una poción reconstituyente? —Malfoy asintió—. Marqué una en tu libro de pociones. Creo que sería una buena idea si tuviéramos una, preparada para que la tomaras inmediatamente después de nuestra sesión con la _imperius_.

—No necesito tomar…

—Sí, sí lo necesitas. Y, para ser honesto, a Harry también podría serle de ayuda —dijo. Luego, repasó el cuarto con la mirada—. Muy bien, creo que estamos listos. Harry y yo tendremos que apresurarnos, para regresar antes del toque de queda.

Malfoy los miró, vacilando.

—Si quieren arriesgarse… Hay túneles que llevan a cada una de las Casas. Sólo un miembro de esa Casa puede abrir la puerta del túnel, por lo que sólo he usado la de Slytherin. No hay forma de saber si el túnel está despejado por completo o dónde sale en sus Casas.

—¿Dónde están las entradas? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Malfoy caminó hacia una antesala, que no habían notado en los vestidores. Ahí, había seis puertas. Cuatro de ellas estaban decoradas con tallados elaborados, que mostraban los emblemas de las Casas: serpientes, tejones, leones y águilas—. ¿A dónde llevan las otras dos puertas? —preguntó Harry, mirando las dos que no tenían las marcas de las Casas.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Nunca he entrado por ahí, en caso de que lleven al Gran Comedor o a algún otro lugar, como la oficina de Filch. No quería que nadie descubriera que estaba aquí abajo.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta de Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo se abre?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—La de Slytherin abre cuando toco la piedra del centro con mi varita. Trata con tu varita aquí —dijo, señalando la piedra en el centro de la puerta, que tenía un león. Harry dudó por un segundo y luego tocó la piedra con su varita. Hubo una pausa y luego la piedra se movió hacia él, haciendo que un horrible sonido de piedra chirriante llenara el cuarto. La puerta abierta mostraba un conjunto de escalones, que desaparecían en la oscuridad del túnel.

—¿Por dónde sales en Slytherin? —preguntó Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es tu asunto, Harry.

Harry alzó las manos, en gesto defensivo.

—Es sólo curiosidad; podría darme una idea de dónde saldré en Gryffindor. —Con un brillo en los ojos, añadió: —Imagino que debe ser en uno de esos arcos que están en el lado derecho de tu sala común, porque el lago está del otro…

Draco lo agarró y lo estrelló contra la pared.

—¿Con quién has estado hablando?

—Nadie ha estado hablando, Mal… Draco. Es sólo que soy naturalmente observador.

—Deténganse, los dos. —Cedric se veía harto—. Sólo tenemos diez minutos, antes de que cierren las puertas del castillo. Dado que no sabemos si podemos pasar, yo voy a ir por afuera. Harry, ¿vienes?

—Em, no. Voy a intentarlo por este lado. Ya conoces a los Gryffindors: actúa primero, piensa después… —Con un asentimiento a los dos chicos, dijo "Lumos" y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Mandaré un equipo de búsqueda en un día o dos, si no apareces —le dijo Draco.

Harry continuó subiendo, y después de unos cuantos escalones, escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba con un chirrido. De inmediato tuvo dudas, cuando la poca luz que venía de los viejos vestidores se apagó. Alzó la varita un poco más y pronunció el encantamiento entre dientes de nuevo, para hacer la luz más brillante. La escalera continuaba tan lejos como podía ver. Acomodándose la mochila a una posición más cómoda sobre su hombro, continuó subiendo.

También comenzó a preguntarse qué criaturas podían vivir dentro de esas paredes, si un basilisco podía sobrevivir mil años en la Cámara de los Secretos. El moreno perdió la cuenta de los escalones que había subido cuando, de repente, los escalones se convirtieron en un pequeño descanso. El chico se imaginó a sí mismo, perdido por siempre en un laberinto infinito de pasadizos internos, dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts. Sintió alivio cuando el túnel terminó, pero no había indicios de cómo abrir la puerta. Maldiciendo a Malfoy por ser tan inútil, alzó su varita y buscó una pista para saber cómo revelar la entrada.

Tocando las piedras con cuidado, para encontrar algún tipo de hendidura, sin encontrar nada, comenzó a tocar piedras al azar, para ver si podía encontrar el patrón correcto. Un rápido _Tempus_ le indicó que ya pasaba de la hora del toque de queda; aún si regresaba y salía por los vestidores, Filch ya habría cerrado las puertas exteriores. Harry alzó su varita y dijo la contraseña que Malfoy había usado para abrir la puerta de afuera de los vestidores: "_Aperiens"_. Para su sorpresa, la pared comenzó a moverse en silencio hacia él.

La luz comenzó a llenar el pasillo, pero estaba bloqueada por un tapiz grande que cubría la puerta. Harry podía escuchar las voces y las risas, que venían del otro lado del tapiz. Se acercó al tapiz y se asomó por la abertura entre la puerta y la tela.

Pudo ver la sala común en pleno, y se dio cuenta de inmediato que el tapiz era el que estaba en el lado derecho de la sala, que mostraba el escudo de Gryffindor y estaba decorado con imágenes de Quidditch. Con pesar, vio que Hermione y Ron estaban parados a la mitad de la sala, discutiendo. ¿Cómo iba a entrar a la sala sin que lo vieran? Estaba demasiado lejos del retrato como para hacer que pareciera como si acabara de entrar por ahí. ¿O no? Abrió su mochila y sacó su capa de invisibilidad. Poniéndosela, salió con cuidado, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Conteniendo el aliento, caminó de lado por detrás del tapiz, con cuidado de no hacer que se moviera. Finalmente, al llegar al borde, entró a la sala y caminó hacia el hoyo del retrato. Cruzando los dedos, esperando que funcionara, se quitó la capa al mismo tiempo que abría el retrato. Esperaba que pareciera como si acabara de entrar desde el otro lado, en vez de haber estado parado enfrente de él.

Hermione lo vio primero, y se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba.

—¿Dónde has estado? Chequé la biblioteca y en todas partes, y no pude encontrarte.

Harry miró a Ron. El chico había estado hablando con Hermione un momento antes, pero al ver a Harry su gesto cambió: se endureció; luego, se volteó. Harry lo miró mientras se alejaba, y la familiar sensación de que el estómago se le torcía regresó.

—Oh, em, estaba estudiando con, em, Cedric.

—¡¿Dónde?!

—Oh, em, en un cuarto de estudio…

Ron rio desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Siempre puedes notar cuando Harry está mintiendo. Estudiando; sí, claro. Estabas estudiando _a_ Ced...

—¡Ron! —bufó Hermione, señalando con su cabeza hacia las mesas llenas de Gryffindors, que estaban mirando la interacción con gran interés. El sonrojo de Harry disminuyó hasta que quedó pálido. ¿Acaso Ron estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para exponerlo frente a todos los de la sala?

Ron los fulminó a ambos con la mirada.

—Tú sabes lo que estaban haciendo. Deberías ser más considerado con Hermione, estaba muriéndose de la preocupación. —Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicos.

Hermione y Harry lo miraron subir las escaleras enérgicamente. La chica suspiró con pesadez.

—Sólo está celoso, Harry. Se le pasará. Pero, en serio, ¿dónde estabas? No creo que Cedric estuviera afuera del castillo, estudiando, después del toque de queda. ¡Es un prefecto!

—Oh, bueno, em. Estábamos estudiando justo hasta antes del toque. Me dijo que regresara a tiempo, pero yo, bueno, decidí vagar un rato con mi capa. Ya sabes, para meditar las cosas.

Hermione lo miró, dudosa.

—¿Y tú y Cedric? ¿No tiene resentimientos porque eres campeón del torneo? Además, ¿pasas más de tres horas estudiando con él y siguen siendo sólo amigos?

Harry se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro; estaba exhausto.

—Mira, Hermione. Él es un amigo, y eso es todo. Buenas noches.

El moreno no esperó una respuesta, sino que giró y se dirigió a las escaleras. Para cuando llegó al dormitorio de chicos, Ron ya estaba en su cama, con las cortinas cerradas. _Bien_, pensó Harry. Se arrojó sobre su cama y miró el dosel.

* * *

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	6. Snitches

**Notas de traducción:**

*Se esconde detrás de una pared, para evitar las pedradas*

Espero que mi falta de consistencia se compense por lo bueno de la historia… Sí, lo lamento, sé que tocaba publicación hace una semana; pero les juro que la escuela me tiene como loco. ¡Y las cosas se vienen peor! Final de semestre, cursos obligatorios, y para acabarla, los capítulos se vuelven más largos… ¿Les parece si dejamos las actualizaciones sin una fecha definida? Para no decepcionarlas/os.

Gracias inmensas a **Sthefynice, sailor mercuri o neptune, Violet Strawberry, Adriana11, shixa, Isa-Lovegood, Dany de Criss, CristianSkellingtonbourne, Aeren76** y **FanFiker** por comentar en el capítulo anterior. Creo que varias personas comentaron en otros capítulos, pero no sé quiénes… Lo siento, siempre me hago bolas :S

Bueno, disfruten…

* * *

Tres días después de la sesión con la _imperius_, Malfoy le pasó una nota a Harry durante Historia de la Magia, mientras Binns se perdía en su discurso acerca del Tratado para terminar las Rebeliones de los Duendes en 1354.

_Pociones. ¿Sábado? ¿Después de la cena?_

El chico miró hacia donde estaba Malfoy, asintió y continuó garabateando en su pergamino. Era imposible concentrarse en clase de Binns. Tan solo faltaban diez días para el torneo. De hecho, se le había olvidado que Malfoy le había prometido ayudarle en Pociones. Se preguntó cómo sería estar solo con Malfoy, sin Cedric ahí para interferir. Al menos, eso le mantendría la mente ocupada, y evitaría que se la pasara imaginando cómo iba a ser la primera prueba.

OoOoOoO

Harry esperó a que todos hubieran bajado a cenar y que la sala común estuviera vacía. Se metió detrás del tapiz y alzó la varita. _"Aperiens"_. Nada pasó. Harry maldijo; había temido no poder hacer que se abriera desde ese lado. Lo intentó una vez más y nada. Debía haber otra forma de abrir la puerta. Mirando las piedras, notó que estaban talladas con figuras, incluyendo cuatro snitches. Encogiéndose de hombros, tocó cada una de las snitches y dijo la contraseña de nuevo. La pared se movió para atrás y Harry rio, emocionado, entrando por el umbral y dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia las escaleras.

Llegó a la puerta al final del túnel y dijo "_Aperiens_" de nuevo, haciendo que la puerta se abriera. El túnel debía haber sido diseñado para que fuera fácil que alguien saliera al estar dentro, pero que fuera necesario conocer el truco para abrirla desde afuera.

Malfoy se giró hacia Harry cuando lo vio entrar por el umbral, hacia los vestidores.

—Lo descubriste, ¿no es cierto, Potter?

—Sí, y no fue gracias a ti. —Harry siguió a Malfoy hasta la oficina—. Entonces, ¿cómo vas a hacerme un maestro en Pociones?

Malfoy bufó.

—Creo que me tomará cada minuto que pasemos juntos para hacerte sólo competente, Potter. Vamos a comenzar con las bases para mezclar una poción. —Con eso, puso tres varas para mezclar sobre la mesa—. ¿Cuál de estas varas utilizarías para preparar una poción reconstituyente?

Harry se encogió de hombros y señaló una.

—Incorrecto. Mirto, haya y ébano, Potter. Positivo, neutral, negativo. Esto es lo básico en la preparación de pociones. Tú siempre tomas la que tengas más a la mano. Con cualquier poción que contenga baya de saúco debes usar la vara de ébano. El mirto reaccionaría con el veneno de la baya y lo fortalecería.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Snape nunca mencionó que tenías que usar una vara específica para…

—Sí lo hizo, en primer año. Diablos, en la primera semana. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado a cuarto año sin saber eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Yo nunca…

—Abre tu libro de pociones, en la página que sea. ¿Qué es lo que ves ahí? —Malfoy señaló un punto en la página.

—VE.

—Vara de ébano. Sólo necesitas leer las palabras.

Harry se pasó los dedos por el cabello, frustrado.

—Ésas no son palabras, son letras. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Debiste haberlo aprendido en primer año. En un libro de Pociones Avanzadas no te lo van a explicar con palitos y bolitas, como si fueras un niño de guardería (1). Ahora, veamos si puedes conseguir hacer la segunda instrucción, pero no voy a irme lento.

Durante la siguiente media hora trabajaron codo a codo; Harry seguía las indicaciones de Malfoy mientras preparaban los ingredientes que iban a usar para la poción reconstituyente. Estaban acostumbrados a tener que trabajar con el otro en la clase de Pociones. Snape amaba emparejarlos. Harry nunca entendió por qué; sólo asumía que el profesor tenía un lado sádico.

Sin embargo, en el salón de Pociones siempre había tensión entre ambos. Los dos estaban listos para explotar a la infracción más ligera. Malfoy nunca se contenía; siempre estaba dispuesto a usar los embrujos zancadillas, para la diversión de los otros Slytherins. Harry no sentía esa tensión ahora que estaba parado junto a Malfoy. Se preguntó si era sólo porque estaban los dos solos. Nadie estaba mirándolos, no había Slytherins qué impresionar, no había otros Gryffindors qué defender.

—Deja de pensar tanto, Potter. Me distraes —dijo Malfoy bruscamente, mientras le arrebataba el cuchillo de la mano a Harry.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, alzando la mirada confundido.

—Estabas hablando entre dientes. Detente.

Harry se sonrojó y se obligó a concentrarse en cortar las vainas de Yarnuckle.

Al final, fue tiempo de comenzar a mezclar las pociones. Malfoy encendió el fuego bajo el caldero y le indicó a Harry que comenzara a añadir los ingredientes.

—Ahora mezcla, con la vara de ébano, tres veces en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj… —Harry levantó la vara de ébano y la introdujo sin cuidado en el caldero, lleno de ardiente líquido azul claro—. ¡Así no! —Malfoy tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó, mostrándole al moreno cómo mezclar—. Mezclas demasiado rápido; vas a deshacer los hígados de salamandra demasiado rápido. Para un caldero de diez pulgadas debes tomarte cinco segundos para cada rotación. Necesitas hacerlo lentamente, no simplemente removerlo sin cuidado. —La mirada de Harry se enfocó en los elegantes dedos de Malfoy, que agarraban su mano. El moreno vio cómo Malfoy lo miraba—. Sí, hemos tenido que llegar a estos extremos: tengo que sostener tu mano para mostrarte cómo hacer una simple poción.

—Mejor tu mano que la garra de Snape —replicó Harry, estremeciéndose. No podía imaginarse a Snape estando así de cerca de él. Malfoy rio y soltó su mano; luego, Harry mezcló lentamente la poción tres veces.

Por fin terminaron. Harry miró las tres botellas de poción terminada sobre la mesa.

—Felicidades, Potter. Creo que esta es una de las pocas veces en las que has logrado terminar correctamente una poción.

—Ahora, si sólo pudiera hacerlo en Pociones —dijo Harry entre dientes. Se dirigió a su mochila y guardó su libro de Pociones. Buscando en el bolsillo lateral, sacó unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y le lanzó unas cuantas a Malfoy, el cual las atrapó con un movimiento de su muñeca. Harry sonrió y desenvolvió una de las ranas para sí.

—Gracias, Malfoy. —El rubio lo miró agresivamente—. No, lo digo en serio. Creo que aprendí más aquí abajo que durante todo el año con Snape.

Las mejillas de Malfoy se sonrojaron un poco.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza. No voy a estar haciendo pociones medicinales para todos los incompetentes alumnos de tu Casa.

Harry hizo un rápido encantamiento _Tempus_ para checar la hora y dijo:

—Aún falta una hora para el toque de queda. Voy a ir a volar. ¿Quieres venir? —Malfoy lo miró sorprendido. El mismo Harry se había sorprendido. No había tenido intención de incluir a Malfoy cuando planeó escaparse a volar, pero sería más divertido volar juntos. El moreno se encogió de hombros—. Tengo una snitch. Podemos jugar una ronda.

—Está como boca de lobo allá afuera, Potter. Y hace frío (2).

—¡Lo sé, es perfecto! Nadie nos verá. Podemos encantar la snitch con un _Lumos_.

—Estás loco. —Malfoy intentó fruncir el ceño, pero pareció más una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿lo harás? Tienes tu escoba acá abajo, ¿verdad? Yo traje la mía. —Harry caminó emocionado hacia la puerta de Gryffindor y la abrió con un toque de varita. Metiendo la mano, sacó su Saeta de Fuego y la bolsa con el equipo que había dejado en las escaleras—. Vamos… —Se sentó en una banca, abrió la bolsa y comenzó a ponerse las protecciones.

Malfoy caminó hacia un casillero, lo abrió y sacó su escoba y su equipo.

—Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto.

—¿De qué habrías de arrepentirte? —dijo Harry, riendo. Buscando en el fondo de la bolsa, sacó la caja con la snitch de práctica—. Supuse que sería mejor usar una de práctica. No queremos estar toda la noche tratando de atrapar una snitch real.

—¿Es tuya?

Harry asintió.

—La ordené por lechuza el día después de estar aquí, la semana pasada. —El moreno estaba golpeando el suelo con el pie, inquieto, esperando a que Malfoy terminara de ponerse los guantes.

—Es serio lo planeaste por adelantado. ¿Tanto extrañas volar? —preguntó Malfoy con curiosidad.

—¿Volar? No hay nada como eso. No puedo hacerlo para nada durante el verano. Muggles. Si voy con los Weasley puedo volar ahí, pero eso suele ser durante la última semana del verano, más o menos…

—Hay zonas mágicas por todo Londres, con campos de Quidditch. ¿Por qué no vas a uno y vuelas durante el verano?

Harry rio al imaginarse a los Dursley, llevándolo a algún lado solo, durante las vacaciones, para jugar Quidditch.

—Eso sería difícil, considerando que usualmente estoy encerrado en mi cuarto.

Malfoy dejó de asegurarse su guante y lo miró.

—¿Quién te encierra en tu cuarto?

—Oh, em, mi tío. —Harry maldijo para sí. No había querido decirle eso a Malfoy—. Olvida que dije algo. Apresúrate, te veo afuera. —Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Espera —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—. No vamos a poder volar cerca del campo de Quidditch, hay una barrera alrededor de él. —El rubio alcanzó a Harry en la puerta—. La golpeé la primera vez que salí a volar; casi me tira de la escoba. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el torneo. El lago está libre, pero tenemos que tener cuidado con el barco de Durmstrang.

Al salir se encontraron con la lluvia de noviembre. Harry rio cuando Malfoy frunció el ceño por el frío. Con rapidez, montó su Saeta de Fuego y despegó con una patada, elevándose en línea recta hacia el cielo estrellado. Sintió cómo lo llenaba esa familiar emoción de ligereza. Alejándose del castillo, se dirigió hacia el lago. Nada podía ganarle a volar.

Bajó la mirada y vio a Malfoy cerca de él. Con rapidez, dio una vuelta de campana y aceleró a máxima velocidad, ignorando el helado viento contra sus mejillas. Voló por encima del barco de Durmstrang y encontró un punto cerca del centro del lago. Se detuvo al momento y miró cómo Malfoy lo rebasaba. Cuando Malfoy dio la vuelta y comenzó a flotar cerca de él, Harry sacó la snitch de su bolsillo.

—¿Listo?

Malfoy asintió y Harry murmuró un _Lumos_. La snitch adquirió un brillo dorado y voló por los aires.

El moreno se olvidó de todo excepto cazar la snitch. Ambos, él y Malfoy, luchaban por atrapar la elusiva esfera alada. Era más fácil encontrar la luz dorada en la oscuridad del lago, pero no era más fácil atraparla. Volaron en un patrón apretado, cada uno intentando movimientos para perder al otro. Era una cosa muy diferente jugar uno a uno con Malfoy. Cuando competían en los juegos siempre tenían que cuidarse de las bludgers y de los otros jugadores. Sin esas distracciones, ambos eran capaces de forzarse a hacer trucos más y más audaces. Se retaban entre sí para mantener el ritmo.

Revisando la superficie del lago, Harry se estiró hacia delante, alcanzando con los dedos la snitch, cuando sintió que Malfoy lo empujaba a un lado. La Saeta de Fuego se tambaleó y el moreno se esforzó para evitar zambullirse en la oscura agua. Malfoy dio un grito triunfal y tomó la snitch. Harry bajó la velocidad y miró cómo Malfoy alzaba la pelota, con orgullo. El moreno se elevó y esperó a que Malfoy lo siguiera.

—¿Llamas a eso justo? —preguntó, fulminando al rubio con la mirada—. Casi caigo al agua.

—Sí, y _casi_ agarras la snitch, pero yo la agarré en tu lugar —dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Como sea, nunca dijimos por qué estábamos jugando.

Harry sonrió al reconocer que el verdadero Malfoy estaba de vuelta.

—¿Qué te parece si el ganador se queda con la snitch? Hasta el siguiente juego. Y en el que sigue, yo la recuperaré.

—Asumiendo que no encontrarás tu terrible fin en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Vaya, gracias. —Harry no necesitaba hacer un _Tempus_ para saber que ya se habían quedado afuera durante mucho tiempo—. Es tarde, será mejor que regresemos…

No intercambiaron otra palabra hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en los vestidores. Malfoy apuntó a la chimenea con su varita y, de inmediato, el calor comenzó a llenar el espacio, mientras las flamas se avivaban.

—Gracias, ése fue un buen partido —dijo Harry, caminando hacia el fuego y calentándose las manos.

Malfoy dudó por un momento y luego asintió.

—Fue diferente, ¿no lo crees? Jugar uno a uno.

Harry sonrió, feliz de que Malfoy lo hubiera sentido también.

—Sin nadie que te viera. Sin distracciones.

—Sin distracciones, si no cuentas el frío helado, la completa oscuridad y los gigantes tentáculos del calamar, tratando de agarrarte.

—Bueno, si vas a ponerte de especial con las cosas…

OoOoOoO

Al siguiente día, mientras Harry salía del Gran Comedor después del desayuno, Cedric se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y salió del comedor con él.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, mientras abandonaban el lugar.

—Em, sólo pensé que deberías… bueno, algunas personas pensarían que es sospechoso ver a dos alumnos entrar al desayuno, y que ambos chicos tengan marcas de haberse expuesto al aire frío. —Cedric se veía apenado—. Los prefectos o los maestros podrían sospechar que ambos estuvieron volando en la noche, lo que haría que ambos alumnos se metieran en problemas y provocaran algunas preguntas interesantes.

Harry gruñó. Había notado que el rostro de Malfoy estaba sonrojado y lastimado durante el desayuno, pero no había pensado en el suyo.

—Oh, em, sólo queríamos relajarnos un poco…

—Página 342 de tu libro de encantamientos, Harry —dijo Cedric con una sonrisa. Palmeó el hombro del chico y se alejó.

Harry sacó su libro de encantamientos. Encontró la página y rio. Encantamientos para suavizar la piel.

OoOoOoO

Cedric alcanzó a Harry mientras el chico salía de la biblioteca.

—Hey, ¿crees que Draco esté disponible para vernos mañana en la tarde? —Harry lo miró sorprendido. Cuando había hablado con Cedric, hacía dos días, el chico le había dicho que estaba muy ocupado para organizar otra reunión. Cedric se sonrojó—. Lo cancelé porque estaba poniéndome un poco nervioso acerca de la primera prueba. Ahora que sólo faltan seis días, creo que reunirnos sería bueno para distraerme un poco. ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Cómo te sientes por lo del Torneo?

Harry se detuvo y bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

—Para ser honesto, estoy aterrorizado.

—Tienes tanta oportunidad como cualquiera de nosotros. Si puedes matar a un basilisco, ciertamente puedes con el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Harry se encogió de hombros; sabía que la única razón por la que había podido salir de la Cámara de los Secretos había sido Fawkes. Pero no creía que el fénix fuera a ayudarlo esta vez.

—Entre menos piense en ello, mejor. Lo checaré con Malfoy durante Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas esta tarde.

—Bien. ¿Puedes decirme cómo funcionan los túneles? ¿Cómo encuentro el que está en Hufflepuff?

OoOoOoO

Cedric emergió del túnel de Hufflepuff con la varita en alto.

—Esto es increíble —dijo con una sonrisa—. Seis años en esta escuela y no tenía idea. En verdad te pone a pensar en qué más cosas hay dentro de estas paredes.

Malfoy tenía el ceño un poco fruncido. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Por tres años, había mantenido el secreto y había tenido su propia parte de Hogwarts; ahora, tenía que compartirla. Se movieron a la oficina y Malfoy se sentó en el escritorio. El moreno notó, con una sonrisa, que ahora había dos sillas más; tal vez a Malfoy no le molestaba compartir el cuarto tanto como pensaba.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna sugerencia para hacer algo de forma diferente? —preguntó Cedric, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, pero Harry se inclinó hacia delante un poco.

—Me preguntaba si yo ignoraba la voz en mi cabeza, la que me decía que hiciera caso a la orden, muy rápidamente la primera vez. —Malfoy rio—. No, quiero decir: usé lo de la ola para alejar la maldición las últimas veces, pero la primera vez, esa voz discutió conmigo. Algo así como mi conciencia, si quieres llamarle así.

Malfoy lo miró.

—Yo no escucho voces en mi cabeza, _Harry_. —El moreno se preguntó si alguien más podía pronunciar su nombre de pila con tanto desdén.

—¿En serio? ¿No tienes una voz interna que te dice que tal vez no deberías hechizar al siguiente Gryffindor que veas caminando por los corredores? ¿Que te dice que no comas la segunda porción de tarta de moras, para que puedas ponerte tus pantalones ajustados? ¿O que te dice que no debes molestar a Moody, para que no te convierta en hurón de nuevo?

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No.

Harry rio.

—Eso explica mucho; tal vez deberías intentarlo.

Cedric miró a uno y luego al otro con una ligera sonrisa en los labios; luego, se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Draco, si te encuentras con otra voz que no sea la de Harry, tal vez deberías hacerle caso. ¿Qué imagen vas a utilizar?

—Volar —dijo Malfoy, mientras metía la mano en su mochila para sacar la lista de órdenes.

Harry lo miró, pensativo.

—Interesante. Alejarte volando de la orden, en vez de tratar de empujarla. Podría funcionar.

—¿Estás listo, Harry? ¿Draco? —Ambos chicos asintieron—. De acuerdo; así como antes. Cuando estés listo, Harry. —El chico se apartó de ellos.

Harry sostenía la varita holgadamente. Ya lo había hecho antes, por lo que sabía qué esperarse, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era incorrecto. Se preguntó cuántas veces tendría que hacerlo, antes de que dejara de molestarle.

—Vamos, Potter.

Harry alzó la mirada y apuntó con la varita al mismo tiempo.

—¡_Imperio_!

El rostro de Malfoy perdió expresión y Harry sintió de nuevo la ola de emociones, que no le pertenecían, por la conexión. Impaciencia, molestia. Harry se dio cuenta de que esta vez no había miedo ni ira. Miró a Malfoy. Su rostro estaba en blanco, y no parecía estar luchando.

Mirando las órdenes en la lista, pensó en la siguiente. _Camina por el cuarto_. De inmediato, Harry sintió la oleada de ansiedad en Malfoy; luego, sintió algo más. Resistencia. Estaba ahí y era fuerte. Miró los pies de Malfoy; podía ver que su pie derecho temblaba. Dio la orden de nuevo y miró cómo el pie se arrastraba por sí solo hacia delante, mientras que el chico echaba la espalda para atrás. De haber sido otra situación, Harry se habría reído de la imagen del cuerpo de Malfoy, estirado de esa manera tan rara.

_Camina por el cuarto_. Harry sintió la batalla entre la resistencia de Malfoy y su propia orden, luchando para ganar el control de Malfoy. La frente del rubio se perló de sudor. Despacio, su cuerpo se estiró hacia delante; el rubio ya no se hacía para atrás. El pie derecho se movió hacia delante y, lentamente y rehusándose, el izquierdo comenzó a moverse. Malfoy comenzaba a enojarse pero Harry aún podía sentir la resistencia en Malfoy, peleando.

Escuchó que Cedric le hablaba desde la distancia.

—Dile que se detenga, cambia la orden.

Harry pensó: _Detente_. Sintió una liberación de tensión. La ansiedad seguía ahí pero no había miedo. Malfoy estaba detenido: su cuerpo seguía en una posición un tanto extraña. _Enderézate_. Malfoy se enderezó y juntó sus pies. No hubo resistencia. Harry se preguntó si había sido porque Malfoy no quería que su cuerpo estuviera en esa posición: como si estuvieran jalándolo de dos direcciones diferentes. _Siéntate_.

Malfoy dobló las rodillas antes de que Harry pudiera sentir que la resistencia comenzaba; luego, comenzó. El rubio estiró las piernas. Una y otra vez su cuerpo luchaba. Nunca era capaz de resistir la maldición por completo pero nunca completaba una orden.

—Ya pasaron quince minutos, Harry, libéralo.

—_Finite_. —La conexión se rompió y el cuerpo de Malfoy decayó, aliviado, pero esta vez no colapsó en el piso como lo había hecho la primera vez. Cedric y Harry se quedaron parados, viendo a Malfoy, aliviados de que todo había terminado. Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba respirando con dificultad.

—Harry, ¿tienes la poción? —preguntó Cedric.

—Oh, claro. —Harry caminó hacia la mesa de pociones y tomó uno de los tres frascos de poción reconstituyente, que él y Malfoy habían hecho.

Parecía que Malfoy iba a rechazarla pero, encogiéndose de hombros, estiró la mano y le arrebató el frasco al moreno. Lo destapó y le dio unos cuantos tragos, para después regresárselo a Harry.

—También tú, Harry —añadió Cedric. Harry le dio un buen trago; el líquido sabía amargo. Sintió un alivio inmediato, mientras la tensión que estaba acumulando sin notarlo se desvaneció. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño por el sabor que le quedó en la boca.

—Agh, mejor intentemos esto. —Harry metió la mano en su mochila y sacó tres cervezas de mantequilla, junto con una bolsa de pasteles de calabaza.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Cedric, sorprendido. Malfoy miró los pasteles de calabaza con sospecha.

—¿Siempre cargas botanas en tu bolsa?

—Oh, em, sí. Supongo. Supongo que es un hábito. Nunca sabes cuándo será tu próxima comida.

—Estamos en Hogwarts —dijo Cedric, confundido—. Siempre hay comida, y siempre la sirven a la misma hora.

—Sí. Por supuesto —dijo Harry, con un ligero tartamudeo. Pasar un verano entero, viviendo con su cuarto a base de lo que Ron y Hermione le habían mandado, no le parecía tan lejano. Harry vaciló y luego dijo: —Eso fue mucho mejor, Draco.

El rubio bufó y miró al moreno.

—No seas estúpido, no fui capaz de liberarme de la maldición.

—Sí, pero tampoco completaste alguna de las órdenes. Excepto por _Detente _y _Enderézate_, y creo que hiciste ésas sólo porque querías hacerlas. Aparte de eso, peleaste todo el tiempo y no te rendiste. Podía sentir cómo te resistías y cómo te enojabas, pero la maldición nunca ganó.

—Creo que Harry tiene razón; yo podía ver la batalla que estabas librando. Te mantuviste tranquilo y no dejaste que la ira se apoderara de ti. ¿Crees que la imagen de volar te funciona?

—Eso creo; es mucho mejor que una maldita ola —dijo Malfoy, mirando a Harry de reojo.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que alguien intente usar la _imperius_ conmigo, intentaré lo que tú dices —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En serio crees que vaya a haber una próxima vez? —preguntó Cedric, curioso.

—Bueno, esas cosas suelen pasarme a mí. Si me hubieras dicho hace un mes que iba a estar compitiendo en el Torneo, me habría reído de ti.

—Oh, deja de fingir, Potter. Sé que, de algún modo, metiste tu nombre en el cáliz —dijo Malfoy con brusquedad.

—No, no lo hice —dijo Harry, alterándose.

—No lo hizo —dijo Cedric—. Confío en que dice la verdad. Y si tú no confiaras en él, no le permitirías usar la maldición contigo.

Malfoy fulminó a Harry con la mirada, y el moreno imitó el gesto. Algo cambió en la mirada de Malfoy y el chico se balanceó sobre la silla, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno, en el nombre de la verdad, _Harry_, quiero esto: tú conoces varias cosas acerca de mí; cosas que no quiero que alguien más conozca. Quiero un intercambio de información, para garantizar que nunca le contarás a nadie acerca de lo que dije —dijo Malfoy, retándolo.

Cedric se enderezó.

—Draco, las cosas no funcionan así. No puedes hacer que…

Harry miró a Malfoy con calma.

—No, lo entiendo. Está bien. Deja que…

Malfoy acomodó la silla sobre el suelo.

—Lo primero en la lista es por qué te encierran en tu cuarto en verano.

Cedric giró la cabeza hacia Harry bruscamente, con las cejas alzadas.

Harry asintió. Suponía que esa era la forma Slytherin de Malfoy para obtener más información acerca del pequeño desliz que Harry había tenido la otra noche.

—Vivo con mis tíos. Son muggles. No les gusta la magia, y piensan que soy un fenómeno. —Malfoy bufó al escuchar eso—. Entonces, cuando piensan eso y no estoy trabajando en lo que se necesita hacer en la casa, me encierran en mi cuarto.

—¿Y no puedes salir por la ventana? —preguntó Cedric.

—Tiene barrotes. —Ambos chicos lo miraron, incrédulos—. En realidad, no está tan mal. Y es mucho mejor que la alacena. En la puerta hay una pequeña entrada, para mi comida. Si conocieras a los Dursley, sabrías que es mejor estar encerrado en un cuarto que tener que pasar tiempo con ellos. Aunque sí es muy difícil para Hedwig; no puede salir y volar. Bueno, esa es la número uno. —El moreno miró a Malfoy, dudoso—. Em, la número dos…

—Aún no. Seguimos con la número uno. La entrada para la comida. —Malfoy señaló las envolturas de los pasteles de calabaza—. ¿Por eso cargas comida contigo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, a veces se les olvidaba dejarme comida, si salían durante el día. Número dos…

—Dos: ¿a qué te refieres con que era mejor que la alacena? —preguntó Cedric con rapidez, pidiéndole disculpas a Harry con la mirada, por haberse entrometido en el juego.

Harry se sonrojó. En verdad necesitaba aprender a pensar antes de decir las cosas.

—Oh, eso. Antes de tener mi propio cuarto, dormía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Hasta que tuve diez años, cuando llegó mi carta de Hogwarts, me dejaron tener un cuarto.

—¿Acaso todos los muggles tratan a sus hijos de esa manera? —preguntó Malfoy, intrigado.

—No, no todos. Los padres de Hermione son muy amables. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Los Dursley nunca me quisieron; Dumbledore no les dio elección. Número tres, Sirius Black es mi padrino —continuó el moreno, con ganas de terminar esa pequeña sesión de "Potter confesándose".

—Ésa no cuenta, ya sabía eso —dijo Malfoy con rapidez—. Mi madre es su prima. ¿En serio crees que ella no lo sabría?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Cedric no lo sabía —dijo, mirando el sorprendido rostro de Cedric—. No cualquiera puede decir que un hombre, falsamente acusado por homicidio múltiple, es su padrino.

—¿Quién dice "falsamente acusado"? —exclamó Malfoy.

—Yo lo digo. Y espero probarlo algún día. Bueno, si insistes en que sea otra "número tres". —Harry pensó por un minuto y luego dijo: —Cuando tenía diez años, estaba en el zoológico de Londres. Descubrí que podía hablar con las serpientes. Algo me hizo enojar y accidentalmente hice que el cristal desapareciera de la jaula de la boa constrictora, y el animal escapó.

Cedric y Malfoy estallaron en carcajadas a un tiempo. Harry miró a Malfoy; era una risa genuina, sin barreras. Su rostro se transformó: de su usual gesto desdeñoso a uno de completo placer. El moreno se preguntó si Malfoy llegaba a relajarse tanto cuando estaba con sus amigos en la sala común de Slytherin.

—¿Qué le dijiste a la serpiente? —preguntó Cedric, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Oh, no lo sé. Le pregunté de dónde era y me disculpe por el idiota de mi primo, que estaba golpeando el cristal.

Cedric comenzó a reír de nuevo.

—No, quiero que lo digas en pársel. Nunca lo he escuchado.

Harry miró a Malfoy, que ya había dejado de reír. El rubio lo había escuchado ese día en el club de duelo. Malfoy había conjurado una serpiente que casi había atacado a los alumnos reunidos para mirar el duelo. Que Harry comenzara a hablar con la serpiente había sido la causa de que todos pensaran que él estaba atacando a todos. Los ojos grises de Malfoy perdieron la luz, y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

—Oh, em… no sé cómo lo hago, sólo pasa… así. —Harry comenzó a murmurar en el familiar silbido. Mirando al rubio, silbó: —_Deberías reír más seguido. Te ves hermoso cuando ríes._

Cedric negó con la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Harry lo miró, sobresaltado, y dijo:

—Oh, em, sólo dije que quería más pasteles de calabaza.

—Espero que seas capaz de hablar en pársel sin tartamudear. Odiaría que las serpientes pensaran que todos somos idiotas —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

—Entonces, sí puedes hacerlo —dijo Cedric, ignorando a Malfoy—. Me sorprende que no hayas quedado en Slytherin.

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Miró a Malfoy. No quería arruinar la actual tregua que se había desarrollado entre ellos, al revelar que casi había quedado en Slytherin. No por primera vez, se preguntó: de haber quedado en Slytherin, ¿el rubio y él habrían sido amigos?

Cedric seguía hablando de ello.

—Recuerdo la noche en la que fuiste sorteado. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración cuando te sentaste en el banco. Esperando a que el sombrero hablara. Eras un total desconocido, dado que te habían criado como muggle.

—Sí. El Gran Harry Potter. El niño que vivió —dijo Malfoy.

Cedric negó con la cabeza por el comentario del rubio.

—Bueno. A decir verdad, no es su culpa, Draco. No es como si él eligiera que un mago oscuro estuviese tratando de matarlo, y que hubiese fallado cuando era un bebé. Como sea, le tomó al sombrero una eternidad anunciar tu casa. Siempre pensé que el sombrero estaba jugando con nosotros; prolongando la sorpresa.

—Ah, eso. El sombrero se sentía muy hablador. Y yo no sabía dónde terminaría. —Harry se removió en su asiento—. Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Mal… rayos. _Draco_. Tres secretos acerca de Harry Potter.

Malfoy lo miró, pensativo.

—Eso solo confirma lo que ya sabía de ti. Tan violento y peligroso que tienen que encerrarte, e incluso así, consigues liberar serpientes enfrente de muggles que no sospechan nada.

Harry rio.

—Sí, ése soy yo.

Cedric se puso de pie.

—Bueno, esto era justo lo que necesitaba para distraerme de lo del Torneo, pero no podremos encontrarnos de nuevo; será hasta después. En verdad creo que estás muy cerca de lograr dominarlo; esperemos que la siguiente sesión sea la buena.

Malfoy miró a Harry.

—Asumiendo que el Chico Dorado sobrevivirá a la primera prueba.

—Bueno, si no sobrevivo, sabrás que habré muerto sólo para molestarte.

—Sabía que algo faltaba; que estuvieran molestándose. Supongo que no podría haber durado para siempre —dijo Cedric con un gruñido.

—Salgo contigo, Cedric —se ofreció Harry.

Malfoy miró a Harry.

—Espera. ¿Quieres tener otra lección de Pociones ahora? Aún faltan algunas horas para la cena.

Harry miró a Malfoy con sorpresa.

—Sí, supongo.

Cedric miró a ambos chicos y sonrió ligeramente.

—Diviértanse estudiando. —Y se fue, usando el túnel de Hufflepuff.

Harry se sentó en el escritorio y sacó su tarea de Pociones.

—¿Quieres trabajar en esto conmigo? Iba a pedírselo a Hermione, pero…

—Dado que tienes a tu propio esclavo de Pociones, bien podrías aprovecharte de ello —dijo Malfoy secamente.

—Exacto. Claro, podría simplemente usar la maldición _imperius_ y hacer que hicieras toda mi tarea —dijo Harry sin pensarlo, y luego entendió lo que había dicho—. Lo siento, no fue divertido.

Malfoy volteó hacia él y le guiñó el ojo.

—Si vas a usar la maldición _imperius _en mí, podría ser para algo mejor que para hacer tu tarea.

Harry se paralizó un segundo y luego dijo:

—Claro, mi propio esclavo para que cargue mis libros, afile mis plumas y bese mi trasero. Lo consideraré. Te aseguro que sería más interesante.

Con una sonrisa, Harry bajó la mirada hacia su tarea y le mostró a Malfoy la sección en la que tenía problemas. El rubio lo miró, incrédulo.

—Esa tonta mirada en tu rostro durante clases no es fingida, ¿verdad? No pones atención para nada.

—No puedo evitarlo; la voy de Snape me molesta tanto que simplemente la ignoro.

Malfoy le mostró dónde encontrar las respuestas para las preguntas del ensayo. Cuando terminaron, Harry dudó por un momento.

—¿Estaría bien si me quedo aquí y hago el resto de mi tarea? Es más callado que en el dormitorio.

Malfoy también dudó.

—En tanto dejes de hacer ese molesto golpeteo con la pluma.

Harry sonrió y sacó su tarea de Transformaciones; comenzó a trabajar en ella mientras Malfoy hacía su tarea de Aritmancia. Estudiaron codo a codo por una hora, sin que alguien dijera nada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que me gustan las tartas de moras? —preguntó Malfoy de repente, sin quitar los ojos del ensayo que estaba escribiendo.

—Oh, em, no lo sé. Supongo que solo lo noté. —Harry hizo una mueca al oír que tartamudeaba.

—Son mucho mejores que las tartas de melaza —murmuró Malfoy, mirándolo de reojo antes de regresar su atención a su libro.

Harry rio y se enfocó de nuevo en su tarea. No pudo resolver nada más por estar analizando el comentario de Malfoy. Al final, Harry checó la hora, haciendo una mueca.

—Debo irme, Hermione va a preguntarse dónde he estado.

—¿Y a ella qué le importa? —dijo Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y qué pasa con Weasley, a él no le importa? Noté que ustedes no están hablándose.

—Ella es mi amiga y los amigos se cuidan entre sí. No quiero hablar acerca de Ron —dijo Harry—. ¿Tus amigos no te preguntan a dónde vas?

—Les digo que no es su asunto, deberías intentarlo —dijo Malfoy—. Potter, hay una cosa… —Harry lo miró y, para su sorpresa, Malfoy estaba mirándose las manos, incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Blaise comentó en el desayuno que yo, bueno, que no te estaba molestando tanto como siempre —dijo Malfoy.

—Yo también lo noté, y Hermione igual —dijo el moreno—. Eso es un problema, ¿verdad?

Malfoy alzó la mirada y sonrió de lado.

—Sí, es un problema.

Harry respondió con otra sonrisa.

—No te contengas, puedo soportarlo. Todos, excepto los Gryffindors, me odian por el estúpido Torneo. No hay razón por la que no debas hacer mi vida miserable. Pero, aquí abajo puede ser diferente, ¿no? —El chico se quedó callado, al haber ido tan lejos como para sugerir que podían ser amigos.

—Sí, eso funciona —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa. Alzó su cabeza hacia el techo—. ¿Potter y Malfoy allá arriba, Harry y Draco aquí abajo? —preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

Harry sonrió.

—Sí, eso funciona…

OoOoOoO

Harry esperó a que todos salieran de la clase de Flitwick para comenzar a guardar sus cosas y salir. Por fin, la semana había terminado. No más clases hasta el lunes. Harry planeaba mantenerse libre todo el fin de semana. Los últimos tres días habían sido los peores desde que su nombre había salido del cáliz.

El último artículo de Skeeter en _El Profeta _había incitado a que los estudiantes tuvieran nuevos niveles de maldad. Apenas y podía caminar por los pasillos sin recibir una maldición, sin que se burlaran de él o sin que lo hicieran tropezar. Hermione tampoco había escapado de la atención: la molestaban sin piedad por ser su "interés amoroso" y se había dedicado a esconderse en la biblioteca cada que tenía la oportunidad de evitar las risas.

Malfoy había estado al centro de casi todo, con sus ojos grises brillando de diversión. A pesar de que Harry le había dado permiso para que no se contuviera, aún se sentía confundido por la dicotomía de los dos Dracos. Después de haber pasado tiempo con "amigo Draco", parecía que "enemigo Draco" era peor. Harry no podía reconocer cuál era el verdadero.

—Potter. —Harry gruñó pero siguió caminando por el corredor—. Potter, espera.

Frustrado, Harry giró sobre sus talones.

—¿Qué, Malfoy? Creo que ya has tenido tu ración diaria de diversión a mis expensas.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y luego miró por el corredor; no había nadie.

—Sólo pensé que te gustaría ir a volar esta noche.

Harry se guardó la primera respuesta que le vino a la mente. Si Draco podía cambiar de enemigo a amigo en un instante, él también podría. Sonrió ligeramente.

—Puedes despedirte de la snitch esta noche. Va a ser mía.

Draco rio por un momento.

—En tus sueños. ¿Después de la cena? —Harry asintió y continuó caminando por el pasillo, con un mejor humor.

OoOoOoO

Harry salió del túnel, llegó a los vestidores y repasó el lugar con la mirada. No había señal de Draco; seguía cenando cuando Harry dejó la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry entró a la oficina. Había notado las fotografías en la pared antes, pero no se había dado el tiempo para revisarlas. Los equipos de Quidditch de los 40's y 50's le sonrieron. Era divertido pensar que todos los hombres y mujeres en las fotografías estaban en sus setentas.

Escuchó el sonido de un túnel abriéndose y se giró para mirar a Draco, mientras el chico entraba a los vestidores. Era injusto que el Slytherin se pudiera mover así, se dijo Harry gruñonamente. El moreno sentía que siempre caminaba torpemente; y Malfoy no lo hacía. _Se mueve como un gato_, pensó Harry. Draco atravesó el vestidor con brío y se detuvo en cuando vio a Harry en el escritorio, esperándolo.

—Hey, no había visto que estabas aquí —dijo Draco, mirándolo nerviosamente.

—Sí, no tenía muchas ganas de comer, así que bajé aquí. Estaba mirando las fotografías. —Harry se acercó a la pared—. ¿Tu abuelo está aquí?

—Oh, sí. —Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Dudó un momento y luego se acercó, hasta estar junto al otro chico—. Está en estas fotos.

Harry alzó la mirada y vio al chico rubio en las fotos, que lo miraba sin sonreír. Luego, miró al rubio que estaba a su lado.

—¿Alguien en tu familia no tiene el cabello rubio?

—No que yo sepa. Claro, probablemente sólo ahogaban a cualquier bebé que no pareciera un Malfoy —dijo Draco entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, riendo.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿lo dije en voz alta? —Draco se veía avergonzado—. Siempre me lo pregunté. En la mansión Malfoy hay un pasillo repleto de retratos, con personas que se parecen a mí. Hace que uno se lo pregunte, ¿no lo crees? No pueden ser sólo los genes. Tal vez es magia.

Harry asintió.

—Lo he escuchado suficientes veces: el cabello de mi padre, los ojos de mi madre. Un poco de ambos. Pero no pasa eso con tu familia.

Draco asintió, distraído.

—De acuerdo, suficiente plática, terminemos con esto. —Estiró los brazos—. Adelante.

—¿Qué? —Harry lo miró, confundido.

—Supuse que querrías hechizarme en el momento en que entrara al cuarto, y ahora me di cuenta que probablemente estás esperando a que estemos volando. Para tirarme al lago. —Draco se estremeció—. Sería mejor que lo hicieras ahora; hace demasiado frío como para nadar.

Harry sonrió.

—Oh, no creo que puedas zafarte de esto tan fácilmente.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que lo descubrirás, en su momento. Vamos a volar. —Harry salió a los vestidores y abrió el casillero donde guardaba su equipo.

—Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con…? —Draco lo siguió. Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se le había ocurrido el plan un día antes, con Fred y George; sólo esperaba que lo tuvieran listo para la noche siguiente.

—¿Tienes la snitch? —preguntó Harry, mientras sacaba un jersey extra para protegerse del frío.

Draco lo miró de mala manera pero asintió. Abrió su casillero y comenzó a prepararse.

—No esperes recuperar tu snitch esta noche, Potter. No hay razón por la que vaya a ponértelo fácil.

—No esperaría que lo hicieras, Malfoy. —Con una sonrisa, Harry se ajustó los guantes y levantó su Saeta de Fuego—. Espero que estés muy asustado, esperando mi maldición, para siquiera estar buscando la snitch.

—Espero, tú dijiste… —Harry rio y caminó hacia la salida. Draco lo alcanzó, liberando la snitch en el aire.

—Dale una buena última mirada; va a ser mía para el fin de la noche.

Salieron de los vestidores y repasaron el exterior con la mirada; no había nadie a la vista. Aunque Harry no se habría esperado que hubiera alguien afuera en una helada noche de viernes.

—¿Al lago? —preguntó Draco.

—Está bien. Recuerda tener cuidado con el mástil del barco de Durmstrang.

Draco rio.

—Casi chocas con él la última vez, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, caer del cielo en su cubierta; eso sí que impresionaría a Krum: las habilidades voladoras en Hogwarts.

Draco rio y despegó del suelo, con Harry detrás de él. En cuanto llegaron al centro del lago, soltó la snitch. La brillante snitch recorrió de inmediato todo el lago; y Harry y Draco la persiguieron. Cada movimiento que Harry hacía era imitado por Draco, que lo seguía de cerca. Tratando de quitárselo de encima, Harry voló en línea vertical, más alto de lo usual, y luego dio una vuelta hacia atrás y descendió con velocidad hacia el agua.

Escuchó que Draco maldecía y vio que trataba de girar, pero lo hizo muy ampliamente. Harry se separó de él y comenzó a buscar la snitch en el cielo. La encontró segundos antes de que Draco lo alcanzara, y se pegó a su escoba para maximizar su aceleración. La snitch se elevó y también lo hizo Harry. No se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, para ver dónde estaba Draco, pero sabía que el rubio también había visto la snitch. Vio que la pelota estaba volando directo hacia el barco de Durmstrang, anclado a la orilla. Maldijo y la siguió; sólo faltaban algunos metros. Estiró la mano y forzó a su escoba a ir más rápido. El barco estaba haciéndose grande frente a él y, con un último esfuerzo, atrapó la snitch en el aire. De inmediato, se elevó y voló hacia la derecha, para evitar chocar contra el barco. Cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, miró de nuevo el barco; fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado en la cubierta, mirándolo. Se apartó del barco y voló de regreso hacia Draco.

—¿Estás completamente chiflado? —le gritó Draco, mientras se acercaba—. ¡Prácticamente volaste directo hacia el barco!

Harry soltó la snitch en el aire.

—Podemos llamarlo el "amago de Potter", aunque no suena igual de bien que el "amago de Wronski". Y no puedo imaginar que muchas personas puedan ser capaces de intentarlo, dado que la mayoría de los campos de Quidditch no tienen un gran barco a la mitad de ellos.

—En verdad estás loco, demente, trastornado. —Draco estaba sentado en su escoba, mirándolo con incredulidad—. ¿Y qué si alguien te vio?

—Oh, sí, acerca de eso. —Harry miró al barco, que estaba a algunos metros de ellos—. Creo que alguien me vio; había alguien en la cubierta mientras yo pasaba. Pero no es como si fuera a saber a quién vio.

Draco gruñó.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, tu cabello no brilla a la luz de la luna.

Harry miró a Draco; su cabello en verdad reflejaba la luz de la luna. Incluso después de volar por una hora, su cabello se veía bien; en tanto que Harry sabía que el suyo se veía tan desarreglado como siempre, si no es que peor—. Yo no me preocuparía por ello, no me acerqué tanto al barco; y podría ser cualquiera.

—Sí, claro, pero mejor entremos, en caso de que haya sido Karkaroff. —Draco se dirigió al castillo, esquivando al barco—. Si me viera aquí afuera, sería un problema.

Una vez adentro, Draco encendió el fuego en la chimenea y luego acercó las sillas para templarse. Harry se sentó con las piernas estiradas, tan cerca del fuego como le fue posible.

—Hace bastante frío, no podremos hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Sí, es diferente cuando volamos en invierno durante el día. Fue bueno que tuviéramos la oportunidad de salir un par de veces.

—Y que recuperara mi snitch —dijo Harry, alzándola de nuevo.

—Sí, sí. —Draco miró a Harry—. ¿Seguro que no quieres hechizarme ahora y terminar con esto? La verdad, no me gustaría andar con un blanco en la espalda el fin de semana.

—¿Con todo lo que tuve que soportar? ¿Estás preocupado por una simple maldición? —Harry rio—. Creo que no podrás zafarte de esto así de fácil.

—¿Estás bien con todo esto, en verdad? —preguntó Draco, con duda—. Los últimos días han sido bastante difíciles, con el artículo que salió.

—Ah, el artículo. —Harry no pudo evitar sonar molesto—. Creo que reconocí algunos _Malfoyismos_ en él.

Draco asintió.

—No fueron difíciles de notar. Pero, para tu información, hablé con Skeeter acerca de esto hace algunas semanas. Cuando aún estaba, em, molesto contigo.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Dirías las mismas cosas ahora?

Draco se detuvo.

—Es más complicado ahora, ¿no es así?

—Lo es, pero esto está bien. —Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada—. Y, de todas formas, tendría que soportar todas las otras cosas. Esto me permite alejarme de todo por sólo un momento. Entonces, supongo que es un buen trato. Pero "amigo Malfoy" contra "enemigo "Malfoy" me revuelve la cabeza un poco.

—Pensé que no pensabas en mí como un enemigo.

—Bueno, no lo hacía. No lo hago. No en realidad. Es sólo que suena mejor que decir "maldito idiota", pero eso también funciona.

—Entonces, ¿sí estás muy enojado o sólo un poco?

—¿Ahora mismo? No estoy enojado. Pero todo llega a ser demasiado, allá arriba. Ron, el Torneo, Snape, la cicatriz, Sirius. Es demasiado.

—¿Qué pasó con Weasley?

—Está enojado conmigo. En realidad no quiero hablar acerca de ello.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué más hay en tu lista? Lo del Torneo es obvio. ¿A qué te refieres con "cicatriz"? ¿Cuál cicatriz? —Draco se veía confundido.

Harry rio; ya no le importaba en este punto. Se levantó el fleco.

—Mi cicatriz. Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta.

—Bueno, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con…?

—Comenzó a dolerme de nuevo; es un dolor intenso. Y me distrae un poco.

—¿Te duele? —Draco miró su frente—. ¿Cómo es que una cicatriz duele? ¿Por qué te duele?

—No lo sé, Malfoy. La próxima vez que conozca a alguien que tenga una cicatriz hecha por el Avada Kedavra en la frente, me aseguraré de preguntarle.

—Draco —dijo Draco en voz baja.

—Draco —dijo Harry, asintiendo—. Suficiente, no hace bien quejarse de todo; de todas formas, no se puede hacer nada. Y probablemente debería regresar. —Se puso de pie—. Gracias, Draco. Esto me ayudó mucho.

—¿Seguro que no quieres hechizarme ahora…?

—No… —Con un gesto de despedida, Harry se dirigió hacia la entrada del túnel. Cuando llegó al final del túnel, sacó el mapa del merodeador. Con alivio, vio que Hermione y Ron estaban en el dormitorio de chicos. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad y entró por detrás del tapiz. No se la quitó hasta que estuvo parado afuera del dormitorio. Respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta y entró.

Ron y Hermione detuvieron su discusión y se le quedaron viendo.

—¿Dónde has estado? —gritó Ron, antes de poner evitarlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿A ti que te importa?

—¡Suficiente! —dijo Hermione—. Harry, ¿estás bien? Parece como si hubieras estado afuera.

Harry maldijo para sí mismo; había olvidado el encantamiento para su piel lastimada.

—Fui a caminar y regresé justo antes del toque de queda. Luego, di una vuelta por el castillo con mi capa. Fui a ver a Hedwig.

—¿Qué tan probable es eso? —dijo Ron entre dientes, mientras salía por la puerta.

—¿En serio estás bien? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja—. Tú no eres así.

—Mira, estoy cansado, estoy enfermo de él —Harry señaló por donde Ron se había ido—, actuando como idiota, y sólo quería algo de paz y tranquilidad, sin que alguien me echara una maldición.

—De acuerdo, Harry. ¿Aún hablarás con Sirius mañana en la noche?

—Sí, pero va a estar complicado, porque Hagrid quiere que vaya a verlo a su cabaña, justo antes de eso.

—¿Por qué Hagrid quiere verte?

—No tengo idea. Mira, estoy realmente cansado…

—Oh, claro. Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches. —Harry se arrojó sobre su cama tan pronto como la chica salió del cuarto. Odiaba mentirle, pero no había forma de que le dijera "Estoy viéndome con Draco Malfoy en un cuarto secreto y estudiamos juntos". Harry gruñó y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en Draco. Sólo lo hacía sentirse más confundido. Sacó la snitch de su bolsillo. La soltó por el aire y miró cómo la pequeña esfera dorada volaba por el cuarto.

OoOoOoO

Hermione atrapó el brazo de Harry mientras el chico entraba al Gran Comedor para la cena.

—Necesito hablar contigo —bufó. Sin darle la oportunidad de protestar, lo jaló para sacarlo del lugar y llevarlo hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry, estremeciéndose por el frío.

—Harry, ¿te importaría revisar tu historia acerca de dónde estabas anoche? —dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos. Su cabello castaño cubría su cara por el viento, y ella se lo acomodaba con impaciencia.

—Em… ¿No? —Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos y luego miró a Hermione—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque acabo de tener una conversación muy interesante con Viktor Krum! ¡Esa es la razón! —dijo Hermione—. Estuviste volando anoche, ¿no es cierto? ¡Por favor, dime que no es cierto!

—¿Volando? Yo, em… —Harry hizo una mueca al oír su propia voz quebrándose—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—¡Krum me preguntó si conocía a alguien que tuviera una Saeta de Fuego! ¡Por eso lo pienso, Harry! —Hermione alzó los brazos al aire—. ¡Y toda la escuela sabe que tú eres el único que tiene una!

—Oh. —No había pensado en eso; obviamente, alguien que volaba en el equipo nacional de Bulgaria reconocería una Saeta de Fuego al instante—. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—La verdad: que los alumnos no tenían permitido volar por los terrenos de la escuela fuera del campo de Quidditch, y que estaba prohibido entrar al campo este año.

—¿Qué te respondió él? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Que eso explicaría por qué el alumno estaba volando sobre el lago! Harry… —Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve que hacerlo, toda la semana ha sido horrible y yo sólo tenía que despejarme un poco. —Harry dejó de fingir—. No me vio, ¿verdad?

—No, y yo te cubrí, diciendo que no podía decir quién era, porque el alumno podría ser suspendido de la escuela, y que él no debería hablar con nadie más acerca de la Saeta de Fuego.

—Gracias, Hermione —dijo Harry, suspirando de alivio—. ¿Crees que se lo haya creído?

—Eso creo. Al menos, así pareció —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como sea, ¿por qué te preguntó? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Estaba en la biblioteca cuando él entró; supongo que fui la primera persona que vio.

—Oh, supongo que eso tiene sentido. ¿Dijo algo más? —Harry esperaba que Krum no hubiera visto a Draco también.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y entrelazó su brazo con el del chico, mientras giraba y caminaba de regreso al comedor.

—Bueno, puede que haya mencionado algo así como que estaba impresionado por lo bien que este misterioso alumno volaba…

Harry se detuvo y se giró para mirarla.

—Ahora sólo estás jugando, ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió con sinceridad.

—Tal vez, o tal vez no. Eso te enseñará a no mentirme.

—Qué graciosa. Vamos, no queremos perdernos la cena esta noche. —Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor. Se sentó junto a Hermione en el lugar de siempre, mirando a la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy y sus amigos también estaban en el lugar de siempre, encarando a los Gryffindors.

Fred le guiñó el ojo.

—Me alegra que hayas aparecido. Habría odiado que te perdieras el espectáculo.

Harry les sonrió ampliamente a Fred y George.

—Bueno, ¿lo hicieron?

—¿Qué cosa? Honestamente, Harry, no sé de qué estás hablando —dijo George, sonriendo de lado.

Hermione los miró.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Acababan de terminar el plato principal y, gracias a la magia de los elfos, los postres aparecieron frente a Draco y sus amigos. Harry golpeó a Hermione con el codo y señaló hacia la mesa con la cabeza.

Draco Malfoy sonrió con placer cuando vio la tarta de moras frente a él. Estirando la mano, tomó una rebanada grande y la puso sobre su plato. Junto a Harry, Fred y George habían comenzado a contar para atrás desde diez. Cuando llegaron al uno, hubo una pausa y un fuerte "bang". Malfoy se transformó en un gran canario verde esmeralda, con plumas blancas en la cabeza. El canario brincó sobre la mesa, batiendo las alas y chillando. Hubo una lluvia de plumas y Malfoy apareció de nuevo, completamente enfurecido. Apartó las plumas alrededor de él y se levantó de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¡Me vengaré por esto, Potter!

* * *

El que sigue: ¡Dragones!

* * *

(1) Ok, no sé ustedes, pero acá en México es común (o al menos, conmigo es común) decir "palitos y bolitas" cuando te lo explican detalladamente. Quiero creer que es porque, cuando niños, dibujamos cosas sencillas con palitos y bolitas…

(2) No sé si la expresión "como boca de lobo" es sólo de México, pero hace referencia a que está muy oscuro. :D

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Vale, me di cuenta que en la historia original, se repiten bastante algunas frases; por ejemplo, se repite mucho el "Malfoy miró a Harry" o "Harry miró a Malfoy"… A decir verdad, lo encuentro un poco repetitivo pero no veo que eso afecte al sentido general de la historia. Recuerden que yo sólo traduzco, aunque a veces le agrego de mi cosecha a la historia, cambiando palabras no relevantes para que se oiga un poco mejor.  
Ah, y otra cosa… Sé que las cosas van algo lentas, pero no desesperen… Se pondrá interesante. ¡Paciencia, gente, paciencia!

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


	7. Dragones y Draco

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas! Amo recibir los comentarios de esta historia.

Este capítulo cambia al punto de vista de Draco durante el día de la primera prueba. JKR cuenta la experiencia de Harry en la prueba tan hermosamente que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para competir. Después de Draco, cambia a Harry. Será lo mismo para las siguientes dos pruebas.

El dialecto de Krum. No puedo escribirlo, así que me rendí. Imaginen sus líneas escritas con un marcado acento búlgaro. Todo lo que escribía sonaba caricaturesco, así que sólo lo escribí normal. (Notarán que Hagrid no aparece mucho en mis historias. Es por la misma razón).

**Notas de traducción:**

¿Ya me odian? Veinte benditos días sin actualizar… Me sorprendería que aún hubiera gente siguiendo la historia. Una disculpa.

Gracias a **Princes-Slash, kawaiigiirl, xonyaa11, my dilema, Lilith Evans Black, Lunatica Dark, Violet Strawberry, KhrisTB, sailor mercuri o neptune **y **Aeren76 **por comentar en el capítulo anterior…

De nuevo les comento, si ven un error, háganmelo saber y lo corrijo. Ah, y ahí les va un súper _spoiler_… ¡Momentos Drarry al final!

Disfruten :)

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó la mañana del domingo, sus primeros pensamientos estuvieron llenos de dragones. Se frotó los ojos con las manos con fuerza, como si pudiera borrar las imágenes de garras, llamas y escamas de dragones. Había soñado con los dragones, con snitches y con Draco, todos mezclados. Desde que su nombre había salido del cáliz, había estado tratando de imaginar cómo sería su primera prueba, pero los dragones nunca habían sido uno de los cientos de escenarios que había imaginado.

Sirius había tenido una idea acerca de cómo pelear con los dragones, pero la llamada había sido interrumpida por Ron. Harry se fijó en el dosel de su cama, mientras se obligaba a no pensar en Ron. Dragones. Necesitaba encontrar a Hermione. Ella sabría por dónde comenzar para encontrar una forma de ayudarle a sobrevivir. Harry sabía que también tenía que hablar con Cedric, pues Karkaroff y Maxime ya les habrían dicho a Krum y Fleur acerca de los dragones. No podía dejar que Cedric llegara a la arena sin preparación.

Ron ya había salido del cuarto para cuando Harry salió de la cama. El chico se preparó y bajó a desayunar. Buscó a Cedric en la mesa de Hufflepuff pero el chico ya debía haber desayunado. En cuanto estuvo a solas con Hermione, le contó acerca de los dragones. Sintió una ola de alivio cuando, en vez de asustarse, la chica sólo palideció un poco y dijo:

—Correcto. Biblioteca.

Pasaron el resto del día en la biblioteca, con todos los libros que pudieron encontrar acerca de dragones.

Para la hora de la cena, Harry estaba exhausto y no estaban más cerca que antes de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar a Harry. Y aún no había señal de Cedric. Decidiendo que no había otra opción más que preguntarle a un Hufflepuff dónde podría encontrarlo, Harry se acercó a Susan Bones y le preguntó.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —dijo la chica, fulminándolo con la mirada. Llevaba puesto su botón de "Potter apesta".

—Sólo necesito hablar con él —dijo Harry en voz baja, tratando de ignorar las hostiles miradas de los otros Hufflepuffs.

—Estoy segura de que él no quiere hablar contigo. —Bones dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con el familiar sentimiento de desdicha en el fondo del estómago. Con sólo un día más para el Torneo, él y Hermione se habían metido a la biblioteca, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y habían investigado hasta la medianoche. Él se había rendido mucho antes, pero Hermione continuaba, segura de que el siguiente libro los ayudaría.

Con lentitud, Harry salió del castillo, dirigiéndose a los invernaderos para la clase de Herbología. Del otro lado del patio, alcanzó a ver a Cedric, caminando con un grupo de Hufflepuffs. Era la primera vez que lo veía, pero necesitaba hablar con él a solas. Sacó su varita, apuntó hacia la mochila de Cedric y dijo: "_Diffindo"_. El fondo de la mochila se descosió, tirando todos sus libros y pergaminos al suelo.

Harry escuchó a Cedric decirles a sus amigos que los alcanzaría. El chico se inclinó para levantar sus pertenencias. Harry se apresuró a llegar a su lado, para ayudarlo a levantar todo.

—Hey, Cedric. Lo siento, fui yo. —Harry señaló la mochila—. Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —Cedric se puso de pie y lo miró—. ¿Algo pasó con Draco después de que me fui?

—¿Qué? Oh, no. Es sólo que, em, me enteré de algo este fin de semana.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dragones. La primera prueba son dragones.

El rostro de Cedric se puso blanco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro. Los vi con mis propios ojos. Alguien me los mostró. Están en el Bosque Prohibido. Y Maxime y Karkaroff también estaban ahí, así que sé que les contaron a los otros dos. Tengo que irme. Sólo quería que lo supieras. —Dejó a Cedric, parado a la mitad del patio, aturdido.

OoOoOoO

Los rumores acerca de dragones habían estado propagándose desde el domingo. Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio cómo Granger se inclinaba y le susurraba algo a Harry al oído. Parecía que el chico no la había oído. Estaba mirando a su plato, sin comer. Desde donde Draco estaba sentado, el rostro del Gryffindor se veía casi gris. Del otro lado de la mesa, Weasley estaba fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras sus pecas contrastaban con su pálido rostro. Draco deseaba saber qué estaba sucediendo con el fenómeno pelirrojo y Harry. El moreno se había rehusado a hablar acerca de ello, pero era claro que algo estaba mal entre ellos. Habían sido inseparables, y ahora ni siquiera se hablaban.

Junto a Draco, Pansy y Blaise estaban ocupados haciendo predicciones acerca de cuánto duraría Potter contra el dragón. Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto duraría él de haber sido él quien se enfrentaba a un dragón, en lugar de Harry. Había quedado lívido cuando escuchó el nombre del otro chico, anunciado la noche de Halloween. Había querido la oportunidad de ser un campeón del Torneo, para probarle a su padre que era digno del apellido Malfoy. Pero sabía que, en realidad, había estado aterrorizado de los hipogrifos el año anterior, y no podía imaginarse entrando a una jaula con un dragón. Potter, el muy idiota, _sí_ había volado sobre un hipogrifo y ahora estaba a punto de encarar al dragón.

McGonagall se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor y había hablado con Harry. El chico se estaba poniendo de pie y caminaba con ella, como si pelear dragones pasara diario. Draco sintió un impulso de ira hacia McGonagall. ¿En verdad creía que la mejor manera de que Harry se preparara era obligarlo a pasar sus clases de la mañana y luego soportar el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno de alumnos molestándolo? Con casi todos los gestos viniendo de la mesa de Slytherin.

Cedric había sido excusado de sus clases. Draco había visto al Hufflepuff, caminando alrededor del lago con la profesora Sprout. Cedric sí daba el aspecto de ser un campeón del Torneo. Y Draco sabía, ahora, que no era sólo una cara bonita. Apenas había conocido al Hufflepuff antes de ese año, cuando sólo jugaba contra él en el Quidditch. Cuando Harry lo había sugerido para que los ayudara, Draco sólo había pensado en él como un Hufflepuff más. No se había esperado cuán intensamente se involucraría el chico. Cedric se había rehusado a ayudar hasta que Draco le contó todo. Había sido extraño que en realidad hubiera sido un alivio comenzar a hablar, y una vez que comenzó, no pudo parar. Cedric le había preguntado todo y lo había retado cuando sospechó que Draco sólo estaba tratando de dar las respuestas que quería oír.

—Draco, tú no has hecho tu apuesta aún. ¿Cuánto crees que Potter vaya a durar? Yo digo que sesenta segundos, antes de que salga corriendo de la arena—dijo Pansy, riendo.

Draco miró la espalda de Harry, mientras salía del cuarto.

—Ponme con diez galeones a que dura todo el tiempo, o hasta que esté tan herido que tengan que detenerlo. Lo que pase primero. —Draco se puso de pie y se alejó, ignorando las expresiones anonadadas de los Slytherins en la mesa. Había estado mirando a Potter por tres años. El idiota se detenía hasta que no podía continuar más. Esperaba que los cuidadores supieran lo que estaban haciendo.

OoOoOoO

En las gradas, ya no estaba tan confiado. Desde donde estaba sentado, podía ver a los dragones en sus jaulas, lanzando llamas a los cuidadores mientras éstos trataban de sacar al primer dragón a la arena. Bagman había anunciado que Cedric sería el primero, y que Harry sería el último. Draco miró las gradas. Era claro quién era el competidor favorito. El amarillo de Hufflepuff era el color predominante, pues la mayoría de los alumnos lo estaban usando en las porras de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Incluso en la sección de Slytherin había algo de amarillo, aunque casi todos habían decidido usar túnicas negras. En la sección de Gryffindor había un mar de rojo y dorado, lo suficientemente llamativo como para lastimar sus ojos.

Draco podía escuchar a Pansy parloteando acerca de algo con Blaise, que estaba sentado del otro lado de Draco. La voz de Bagman retumbaba fuertemente sobre la multitud, pero su mirada estaba fija en la puerta que se abriría para dejar a Cedric entrar.

Draco pensó que Cedric sería capaz de manejar al dragón, a pesar de que veía con inquietud al hocicorto sueco, que acababa de lanzarle llamas a un cuidador que se había acercado demasiado. Tal vez Cedric podía conquistar al dragón, hablándole hasta que se rindiera, pensó Draco con una risa. El Hufflepuff podría hablar con una piedra y descubrir su historia de vida. Durante la primera sesión en el vestidor de Quidditch, cuando había estallado enfrente de Harry, Cedric había escuchado al rubio despotricar acerca de Potter, sin decir una palabra. De algún modo, había conseguido que Draco se sentara y había comenzado a hablar, preguntándole cosas. Y en algún momento, durante esa media hora, había obligado a Draco a ver al moreno desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente. Cedric había hecho que reconociera que ambos se alimentaban del otro, reaccionando a lo que el otro decía.

—Empieza desde cero —le había dicho—. No bases tus opiniones en el pasado. Evalúa lo que ves, no lo que _crees _que ves.

Un rugido llenó el estadio y Draco vio cómo Cedric entraba a la arena. El Hufflepuff era alto, pero se veía diminuto por el tamaño de la arena. La campana sonó y Draco contuvo el aliento mientras Cedric avanzaba hasta el centro, para luego apuntar hacia una roca con la varita y transformarla en un perro labrador.

_Astuto_, pensó Draco, mientras veía al perro ladrarle al dragón. Cedric se movió hacia el borde exterior y, con cuidado, comenzó a caminar por el perímetro, acercándose al nido del dragón mientras éste lanzaba fuego y cargaba contra el aterrorizado perro. El perro anduvo hacia el otro lado de la arena, con el dragón tras él, y Cedric se acercó más al nido. Ya casi había llegado cuando el dragón lo alcanzó a ver y, batiendo las alas, voló por la arena sin esfuerzo. Cedric se vio obligado a esconderse detrás de una pila de rocas, mientras una llamarada pasara por encima de su cabeza. En un rápido movimiento, corrió y agarró el huevo, con el dragón detrás de él.

Draco cerró los ojos con alivio, mientras los cuidadores entraban corriendo a la arena y hacían un escudo que le permitió a Cedric salir del campo. El rubio notó que emitía humo de su cabello y de su túnica. Los Slytherins comenzaron a hablar con emoción, mientras esperaban a que Fleur saliera. Trató de unirse a la plática pero sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia el colacuerno húngaro. El dragón de Harry. Incluso en su jaula, el animal se movía inquieto, con la cola afilada amenazando con romper las paredes reforzadas.

Fleur. Krum. Draco apenas les prestó atención. Ambos pelearon con su dragón y se fueron con un huevo dorado. Nervioso, repasó sus manos sudorosas por la túnica. Sigue Potter, dijo entre dientes. Blaise lo miró con curiosidad.

—Sí, lo sabemos. Sigue Potter. ¿Tienes nervios por tu apuesta? Ya es muy tarde para cambiarla.

La puerta se abrió y Harry salió. Draco maldijo. Había esperado, a medias, que el idiota hubiese tenido un poco de sentido común y que hubiera huido por la puerta trasera. La campana sonó y Harry se quedó quieto. La multitud rugía y, finalmente, hubo movimiento cuando Harry alzó su varita y gritó algo. Draco no pudo oír lo que había sido por los rugidos de la gente.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué hizo?

—¡El idiota solo está parado ahí! —gritó Pansy con alegría—. ¡Ni siquiera va a intentar conseguir el huevo!

Draco miró y notó que la chica tenía razón. Harry estaba parado en medio de la arena, con el brazo estirado. Ni siquiera estaba viendo al dragón. Draco notó, con asombro, que estaba mirando el cielo. La multitud se puso más ruidosa, porque el moreno no hacía nada. De pronto, Draco vio la sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Harry. El rubio se volteó para mirar el lugar que el moreno había visto. Incrédulo, vio cómo una escoba atravesaba el cielo y pasaba por las cabezas de los que estaban sentados hasta arriba, para dirigirse hacia el brazo de Harry. En un movimiento rápido, Harry montó la escoba y despegó. Un rugido ensordecedor llenó el aire cuando todos en las gradas se pusieron de pie.

—Merlín, ¿se va a ir volando de aquí? —dijo Pansy lentamente, mientras todos veían cómo Harry volaba en línea recta hacia arriba. Draco lo reconoció como uno de los movimientos favoritos del moreno.

Dio un giro de 180 grados y bajó con velocidad al instante. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Harry voló alrededor de la cabeza del dragón, manteniéndose lo suficientemente lejos como para esquivar las llamas que el enojado dragón seguía lanzándole. Draco miró, atónito, mientras entendía el plan de Harry. Podría funcionar. De repente, el moreno voló muy cerca de la cola y Draco hizo una mueca cuando la camiseta del Gryffindor fue rota por la afilada cola del dragón. Draco no podía ver si Harry estaba herido, pues la prenda roja no mostraba sangre. Maldiciendo, vio cómo Harry continuaba tentando al dragón. Alguien tenía que proteger al imbécil del dragón; claramente, los cuidadores no iban a ser lo suficientemente rápidos.

—Draco, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? No puedes maldecir a Potter ahora. Si se cae, bien podría estar muerto. Esto no es un maldito juego de Quidditch. —Blaise estaba intentando bajar el brazo de Draco. El rubio miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse con su varita en la mano. No recordaba haberla levantado. Con rapidez, la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Se alegró de que Blaise no hubiera notado que no había estado apuntando a Potter, sino al dragón.

Entonces, el dragón estiró las alas y voló directo hacia Harry. Draco miró cómo el chico cambiaba el rumbo y volaba directo hacia el nido, tomaba el huevo y se iba volando, en dirección hacia las gradas. Voló enfrente de Draco y éste pudo ver con claridad el daño que las púas del dragón le habían ocasionado.

—No puedo creerlo, maldición. Ganaste la apuesta. —Pansy lo miró, molesta—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca arriesgo galeones en algo que no sea una apuesta segura. Potter en un idiota demasiado grande como para pensar en rendirse. —Se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse. Necesitaba alejarse de las gradas, para saber si Harry estaba bien.

—¿Ya te vas? No han puesto los puntajes aún. —Blaise lo miró, incrédulo.

—Tengo que ir al baño. —Draco frunció el ceño—. ¿Quieres venir a sostenerme la pija? (1)

—Largo de aquí, imbécil —dijo Blaise, riendo.

Draco regresó con rapidez a las tiendas que habían acomodado en el lado alejado de la arena. Había visto que McGonagall metía a Harry en una de las tiendas en cuanto había desmontado. Había gente cuidando la entrada, pero Draco fue a la parte trasera y entró. Pomfrey entró en uno de los cubículos con velocidad, diciendo algo entre dientes acerca de dragones, y supuso que ahí era donde estaba Harry. Caminó por la tienda hasta que encontró a Cedric. Su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto con una gruesa pasta anaranjada, y partes de su cabello habían desaparecido.

—Debiste haberlo intentado con un Crup. Un Crup le habría ladrado al dragón hasta volverlo loco, no se habría escondido detrás de una roca, como lo hizo tu labrador.

Cedric le sonrió.

—Lo tendré en mente la próxima vez que sea lo bastante tonto como para entrar a una arena con un dragón. ¿Viste a Harry? ¿Cómo le fue? —Cedric se incorporó, emocionado—. No me dejaron salir para verlo. ¿Qué tan malherido está?

—El tipo es un loco sobre la escoba. Fue brillante —admitió Draco a regañadientes. Revisó el lugar con la mirada, para ver si alguien venía—. La cola lo alcanzó, al muy idiota. Pero no pude ver qué tan mal. No es como si pudiera ir a checar.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo? —preguntó Cedric con curiosidad. Draco se le quedó viendo—. Olvida que dije algo. ¿Por qué no voy yo a ver? —Sin esperar a que Draco respondiera, Cedric se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al otro lado de la tienda.

Draco se tumbó sobre la cama en la que Cedric había estado recostado y miró el techo de la tienda. No por primera vez se preguntó por qué, en el nombre de Salazar Slytherin, las cosas se distorsionaban tanto que estaba preocupándose por el jodido Harry Potter, como si fuera el enfermero del idiota.

Cedric entró al cubículo.

—Va a estar bien. Pomfrey ya lo arregló. Tiene una cicatriz, aquí. —Cedric pasó un dedo desde su hombro hasta su pecho—. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Tengo que irme, van a poner el marcador de Harry y luego nos dirán qué se supone que debemos hacer con eso —dijo Cedric, señalando el huevo con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Cedric, ¿Pomfrey te dijo si tu cara va a estar…? —dijo Draco, mirando la pasta anaranjada con preocupación.

—Sí, dijo que es muy difícil que deje marca, y que mi cabello volverá a crecer —dijo el chico, riendo, y salió con el huevo en las manos. Draco se quedó en la cama. Escuchó la voz de Bagman, retumbando por la arena, anunciando el marcador de Harry. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras la multitud hacía los cálculos y luego se oyó otro rugido de emoción, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Potter había empatado con Krum en primer lugar. _Increíble_, pensó con un gruñido._ ¿Primer lugar? ¿Cómo hace eso?_

OoOoOoO

Harry escuchó a Bagman hablar acerca de los huevos y de la pista para la siguiente prueba con una expresión incrédula. No sólo había sobrevivido al dragón, sino que de hecho estaba empatado en primer lugar. El huevo era pesado para cargarlo, y su hombro aún dolía en el lugar donde la púa del colacuerno lo había lastimado. Por fin, Bagman los dejó ir y Harry se giró para salir de la tienda. Una pesada mano tocó su hombro. Con sorpresa, Harry miró hacia atrás y vio a Krum.

El búlgaro se le quedó viendo, repasándolo de arriba abajo con sus negros ojos. Harry miró alrededor, nerviosamente.

—Em, ¿hola?

—Eres muy pequeño —dijo Krum por fin.

Harry se encogió de hombros; no servía de nada negarlo con el gigante que tenía a su lado.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Qué tan pequeño eres?

—¿Qué tan pequeño soy? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—Años, años, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Oh, em, tengo catorce.

—¿Catorce? Vuelas muy bien para tener catorce.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, no sabía qué decir. Mirando por encima del hombro del búlgaro, vio que Ron y Hermione lo estaban esperando. Ron estaba saltando de la emoción. No escuchó lo siguiente que dijo Krum hasta que las palabras "Saeta de Fuego" captaron su atención.

—Em, ¿qué dijiste?

—Tu escoba, es una Saeta de Fuego, ¿no es así? —Krum miró a Harry, y sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Harry sintió cómo el estómago se le retorcía.

—Oh, sí, es una Saeta de Fuego.

—Vuelas muy bien. Incluso mejor en el día, ¿no?

—Oh, yo, em… —respondió Harry, apenado. No cabía duda de que Krum sabía que él era el volador que había estado afuera, en el lago.

—Y creo que tienes muy buenos amigos también. —Krum miró por encima de su hombro, hacia donde Hermione estaba parada junto a Ron, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

—Sí, tengo muy buenos amigos —dijo Harry. Lo sabía sin dudarlo.

Krum lo palmeó en la espalda.

—Tal vez algún día, cuando todo esto haya terminado, podamos vernos en un tipo de juego diferente. ¿Quidditch? ¿_Ja_?—Con una pequeña sonrisa, el búlgaro se alejó de Harry y llegó hasta el lado de Karkaroff, que había estado fulminando a Harry con la mirada desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Harry se quedó quieto, incapaz de moverse. Ron y Hermione corrieron hasta llegar con él, emocionados.

—¿Todo está bien, Harry? ¿No va a...? —preguntó Hermione

—Todo está bien —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Vayamos a escribirle a Sirius, para contarle lo que pasó.

OoOoOoO

Sus pasos se oyeron por el corredor, mientras Harry corría a los calabozos para Pociones. Iba casi veinte minutos tarde. Bagman había programado una conferencia de prensa matutina, para todos los campeones. Las mismas necias preguntas se oyeron una y otra vez. Finalmente, a Cedric y a Harry se les permitió salir. Las quemaduras de Cedric habían sanado, pero aun no tenía el cabello del lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Cedric se había reído con ganas cuando el fotógrafo sugirió que se parara mostrando el perfil derecho a la cámara.

Harry entro al salón de Snape y se detuvo de golpe. Todos estaban de pie y gritando. En el centro del caos estaba Draco, con su varita alzada y apuntando a Ron, que estaba en el suelo sujetando su brazo. Hermione le estaba gritando a Draco y Seamus la estaba agarrando. Harry sacó su varita y se acercó a prisa.

—¿Qué diablos...?

—Alto, Potter. Guarde su varita. —Snape se acercó, empujando a los alumnos para acercarse al par—. Llega tarde, Potter. Castigo. Le tocará cumplirlo esta noche con Malfoy, que —Snape se volteó y miró a su ahijado—, de algún modo ha olvidado esperar hasta que las clases terminaran para hechizar a un Gryffindor. Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por la incapacidad de Weasley de bloquear una simple maldición.

Draco guardó su varita sin preocupaciones y se alejó.

Los Gryffindors gritaron, ofendidos por la injusticia.

—¡Silencio! Regresen a trabajar con sus pociones —Snape dijo con gesto despectivo, y regresó al frente del salón. Harry, perplejo por lo que había sucedido antes de entrar al salón, ayudó a Ron a ponerse de pie. El pelirrojo gimió y se frotó el brazo un poco más.

—¿Con qué te dio?

—Algún tipo de maldición punzante, pero me duele como los mil demonios. —Ron estaba buscando a Malfoy con la mirada, detrás de Harry—. No sé que pasó. Estábamos sacando los ingredientes para las pociones y él me empujó. Y cuando lo empujé sacó su varita.

Hermione intervino.

—Ni siquiera dio una alerta, sólo hechizó a Ron.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Harry. Ron giró su hombro para probar e hizo un gesto aliviado.

—Sí, está pasando. Maldito idiota.

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro a los Slytherins.

—Más nos vale que nos pongamos a trabajar, antes de que Snape decida quitarnos más puntos. —Ron regresó a su mesa y levantó el caldero que había volcado.

Harry miró a donde estaba Malfoy, parado con Zabini en su mesa. Estaba cortando escalas de salamandras. Sólo dos puntos de color en sus mejillas y la tensión en sus hombros revelaban que estaba alterado. Mirando de reojo a Snape, que estaba dándole la espalda a la clase, Harry se acercó a Draco.

—¿Por qué rayos fue eso? —bufó.

Draco no alzó la mirada de su tabla de cortar.

—No es tu asunto.

—Malfoy, si hechizas a mis amigos, es mi asunto.

El Slytherin dijo, burlón.

—Amigo. No me hagas reír.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? No me digas...

—Potter, parece ansioso de pasar más tiempo con Malfoy. Zabini, será el compañero de Weasley. Potter, quédese donde está. —El cuchillo en la mano de Draco se tambaleó un poco, y luego continuó cortando. Harry maldijo y miró a Ron, que estaba negando con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

—Draco, escucha. —Harry repasó el salón con la mirada, para asegurarse de que nadie podía escucharlo—. Cuando te dije que no te contuvieras, me refería a conmigo. No con mis amigos. Ellos están fuera de los límites.

—Ponte a trabajar, Potter —dijo Draco, y golpeó a Harry en el pecho con el hombro. Sin quererlo, Harry contuvo el aire cuando sintió una punzada de dolor.

Draco se detuvo. Miró el rostro de Harry, su pecho y luego de regreso.

—Pensé que Pomfrey te había arreglado. Cedric dijo que estabas bien.

—Mantén el volumen bajo, alguien te oirá. Como sea, estoy bien. Olvídalo —dijo Harry bruscamente, mirando el libro abierto de pociones sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

—Poción reactiva de consumo. —Draco señalo las instrucciones—. Necesitamos sangre de rana. Tráela de la alacena.

Harry fulminó al rubio con la mirada y entró a la alacena. No notó que Draco iba detrás de él hasta que la puerta se cerró.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —exclamo Harry, moviéndose para apartar a Draco.

—¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿Cuál es _tu_ problema? Pensé que no estabas tan lastimado —dijo Draco con brusquedad, cruzando los brazos mientras se recargaba contra la puerta.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Quiero saber por qué hechizaste a Ron.

Draco se movió hacia delante.

—Dime por qué te sigue doliendo y yo te diré por qué hechicé al idiota.

Harry lo miró, incrédulo. Repasó sus manos por el cabello, frustrado.

—Bien. no es nada. Es sólo que resulta que algunas personas reaccionan mal a las escamas del colacuerno húngaro. Por mi maldita suerte, yo soy una de ellas. La herida esta sanada pero va a tomarme tiempo para que deje de doler. Te toca.

Draco lo miró.

—¿Por cuánto?

—¿Por cuánto qué?

—¿Por cuánto te va a doler así?

—No lo sé. Te toca, habla.

Draco gruñó.

—Bien. Lo hechicé porque te trato como mierda...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la figura alta y oscura de Snape ocupó la entrada. Miró con ojos entrecerrados a ambos chicos. Harry pensó, con una risa, que el profesor se veía decepcionado por no haberlos encontrado peleando.

—Les quedan cuarenta minutos para terminar una poción que toma una hora. Les sugiero que comiencen. —Snape se alejó dejando la puerta abierta.

Harry miró por la entrada y vio que todos en la clase los estaban mirando. Regresó su mirada hacia Draco, preocupado. Habían estado encerrados por un rato.

—Em, necesitamos...

Draco asintió ligeramente y se movió para que Harry se fuera. El chico casi se ríe cuando el pie de Draco lo hizo tropezar al pasar. Se alcanzó a balancear y giró sobre sus talones, señalando a Malfoy con el dedo.

—No he terminado contigo, Malfoy —bufó y se dirigió a la mesa.

Ambos trabajaron en silencio el resto del tiempo. El rostro de Draco no mostraba nada, pues estaba enfocado en la tarea que tenía ante él. Se la pasaba ordenándole a Harry que cortara, rebanara y mezclara. Automáticamente, Harry hizo lo que fuera que le decía Draco. En su cabeza, estaba repitiendo la conversación en la alacena. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir acerca de Ron? Sí, Ron lo había tratado como mierda, pero ¿eso qué le importaba a Draco?

—Tiempo. —Snape se puso de pie y comenzó a revisar las pociones de todos. Draco maldijo: aún les faltaban dos pasos, antes de que su poción estuviera terminada. Snape se detuvo y miró el caldero.

—Parece que si ustedes dos quieren recibir una calificación, deberán pasar su hora del almuerzo terminando su poción. Se terminó la clase.

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a llevar con Harry.

—Nos quedaremos y te ayudaremos a terminar, Harry —dijeron, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a Draco, junto al moreno, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Temes que el pobre Harry no pueda cuidarse él solo? —dijo Draco con gesto despectivo.

—Escucha, Malfoy —dijo Ron con brusquedad.

Harry interrumpió.

—Ron, sólo ve al almuerzo. Ahí estaré en algunos minutos. Ya casi terminamos la poción. Él —dijo, señalando a Draco—, no va a hacer nada que no pueda manejar.

—No estés muy seguro de eso —dijo Draco por lo bajo.

Hermione los miró con preocupación.

—Harry, aún no estás mejor…

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. —Harry dio la vuelta y miró el libro de pociones, haciendo como que sabía qué se suponía que debía de hacer después.

—Granger, Weasley, a menos que deseen comenzar a limpiar calderos, les sugiero que se vayan. —La voz nasal de Snape se oyó desde el otro lado del salón, a pesar de que el profesor no había alzado la mirada de los ensayos que estaba calificando.

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. En serio.

Los dos Gryffindors se dirigieron a la puerta con reticencia; en cuanto estuvo cerrada, Draco y Harry suspiraron de alivio. El moreno bajó la vara para mezclar y notó, riendo, que era de mirto.

—Vale, ¿por qué hechizaste a Ron?

Draco miró hacia donde Snape, que aún estaba sentado en su escritorio. Luego, regresó su mirada al moreno.

—Lo hechicé porque te trató como un paria por tres semanas. Ganas la prueba ayer, ¿y ahora quiere ser tu amigo de nuevo? Se sentaron a desayunar juntos esta mañana, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Harry lo miró sin poder creer lo que oía. Respiró profundamente y se frotó los ojos.

—Draco, no puedes hacer eso. Este asunto con Ron, fue complicado, pero ya terminó y ambos queremos olvidarlo. Él y yo estamos bien ahora.

—Bien. Deja que la gente te trate como excremento de escreguto y te pisotee. —Señaló el libro de pociones enfrente de ambos—. Sangre de rana. Tres gotas.

Trabajaron en silencio, el uno al lado del otro, y terminaron la poción. Harry volvió a repasar la conversación en su cabeza. ¿Por qué a Draco le importaba que Ron le hablara de nuevo? ¿Por qué le importaba que su hombro le doliera?

Harry vertió la poción terminada en un frasco y se lo dio a Draco.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Draco. Pero no puedes hechizar a mis amigos sólo porque se te antoja.

Draco vaciló, como si fuera a quejarse, y luego se encogió de hombros. Giró y caminó hacia el escritorio de Snape, dejando la poción sobre él. El hombre alzó la mirada, enfocándose en ambos chicos.

—Potter, puede irse. Castigo a las siete en punto. Tengo un barril de gusanos siberianos, que necesitan ser destripados. No les debería tomar más de una hora o dos a ambos. Draco, quédate. Hay algo que necesito discutir contigo.

OoOoOoO

Cedric lo alcanzó justo afuera del Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué pasó con Draco? —dijo el Hufflepuff, mirándolo con preocupación—. Todos están hablando acerca de cómo hechizó a Ron Weasley en la clase de hoy.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Le pregunté y dijo que hechizó a Ron ya que estaba enojado porque Ron me estaba hablando de nuevo. No lo entiendo.

Cedric le sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Draco ve las cosas de manera diferente a las demás personas.

Harry rio.

—Sí, seguro.

—No, me refiero a que ve las cosas en blanco y negro. Uno no abandona a sus amigos. Los defiende. Amigos. Enemigos. No hay término medio. Te moviste de un lado al otro, y ahora él va a protegerte.

Harry miró a Cedric.

—Entonces, ¿está enojado porque Ron estaba enojado conmigo y ahora somos amigos de nuevo? Eso no tiene sentido.

Cedric se detuvo.

—Tal vez no para ti, o para mí, pero para Draco. —Alzó los hombros—. Ayer, Draco se escabulló en la tienda de Primeros Auxilios, para ir a verte. Hizo como que era para verme a mí, y tal vez sí haya sido eso también. Pero quería saber qué tan malherido estabas. Algo para ponerse a pensar.

—¿Por qué habría de importarle? —Harry se veía confundido—. Eso no suena a algo que Draco haría.

—Tal vez Malfoy no lo haría, pero Draco definitivamente sí. —Cedric miró a Harry—. Por cierto, este no es el lugar, pero… —El chico revisó el corredor, para asegurarse de que seguían estando solos—. Quería verte antes pero el torneo se puso en mi camino. Las cosas que nos contaste a Draco y a mí, acerca de tu familia…

Harry miró sus zapatos; no debía haber dicho ninguna de esas cosas.

—Cedric, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy ahí sólo un par de meses al año…

—Pero son tu familia y no deberían tratarte…

—Ellos no son mi familia, mi familia está muerta. Ellos sólo son la gente con la que tengo que vivir, mis tutores. Mi tía puede ser la hermana de mi madre, pero nunca me ha tratado como familia y no la considero como tal. —Harry cerró la boca de golpe. Nadie sabía eso, ni siquiera Hermione o Ron.

Cedric lo miró de nuevo.

—Necesitas hablar con alguien acerca de esto, o lo sacarás en forma de ira. O en forma de serpientes aterrorizando niños en el zoológico.

Harry rio pero negó con la cabeza.

—Pensaré en lo que dijiste pero, en serio, estoy bien. Estoy feliz aquí, Hogwarts es mi hogar.

OoOoOoO

Harry entró al salón de Snape, en los calabozos. Draco ya estaba sentado en una mesa, con un gran barril en el suelo junto a él. Snape estaba poniendo la lección del día siguiente en el pizarrón, dirigiendo el gis con su varita.

—Cuidado cuando destripen esos gusanos: si los intestinos son pinchados, encontrarán el olor muy poco placentero. Pongan los intestinos en el tazón con alcohol, una vez que los hayan removido. Pueden comenzar.

Harry se sentó del otro lado del barril, junto a Draco. Se asomó en el recipiente, pero el líquido oscuro no revelaba su contenido.

Con rapidez, Snape abandonó el salón. El hecho de que no se quedara para monitorearlos hizo que Harry se preguntara qué tan malo iba a ser el olor de los gusanos.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —le preguntó Harry a Draco, que miraba el barril con desagrado.

—No. ¿Tú?

—No, tuvimos que encurtir cerebros de rata la última vez, así que no puede ser peor que eso. —Harry dudó y repasó el lugar con la mirada—. ¿Hay algún cucharón o algo que podamos usar? No voy a meter mi mano ahí.

Draco se asomó al barril de nuevo.

—Agh. Mira en los cajones de allá.

Harry casi le dijo a Draco que fuera a buscar él mismo, pero se paró y comenzó a abrir los cajones, hasta encontrar dos cucharas grandes. Las llevó a la mesa y le dio una a Draco.

—Tú primero. —Draco frunció el ceño pero metió la cuchara en el líquido, sacando un gusano. Era verde oscuro y medía más de treinta centímetros.

—Oh… —Harry se puso pálido—. Esto _no _va a ser divertido.

—¿Desde cuándo un castigo con Snape es divertido? —dijo Draco, mientras tomaba su escalpelo.

—Desde nunca. ¿De qué quería hablar contigo después de clases? —preguntó Harry.

—De que debía controlar mi odio por los Gryffindors; mi odio por ti en particular —dijo Draco, mirando al moreno de reojo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —El gusano de Harry era aún más grande que el de Draco. Se resbaló de la cuchara y cayó de nuevo al líquido. Suspirando de alivio, sacó otro.

—Que daría lo mejor de mí, pero que era muy difícil considerando qué patético grupo de perdedores son. —Con éxito, Draco le quitó el intestino a su gusano, y luego lo arrojó al tazón con alcohol.

Harry levantó su escalpelo y, con cuidado, comenzó a abrir su gusano. Draco suspiró y sacó otro gusano.

—Van dos, faltan docenas.

—¿Crees que Snape sólo da castigo cuando sea que necesita que se hagan las tareas más asquerosas? —preguntó Harry.

—En definitiva.

Draco maldijo cuando la cuchilla se movió y un hedor llenó el salón al instante.

—Oh, Merlín. Ten cuidado. —Harry se cubrió la nariz con un brazo—. ¡Agggh!

—Esto es imposible, no podemos hacerlo con una mano —dijo Draco, mientras se tapaba con su propio brazo para bloquear el hedor—. ¿Conoces algún hechizo que bloquee el olor?

—No. Desearía tener mi bufanda… Podría amarrármela alrededor del rostro.

—Yo tengo la mía. —Draco se acercó a los lavabos y se lavó las manos; luego, sacó su bufanda, una tela larga de seda en verde Slytherin.

—¿Quién más tendría una bufanda de seda? ¿La lana no es lo suficientemente buena?

—Pica demasiado. Toma, está bastante larga. La cortaré a la mitad.

—¡No vayas a hacer eso! Es una buena bufanda —protestó Harry, mientras Draco tomaba un escalpelo limpio y hacía el corte.

—Madre me mandó tres —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ella sabe qué tan fríos son los calabozos, y las bufandas y guantes se pierden con facilidad.

Draco le dio la mitad de su bufanda a Harry y luego se la amarró para cubrir su boca y su nariz. Harry rio.

—Te vez como un bandido de una clásica película muggle del oeste.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron, y el verde de su bufanda hizo que sus ojos se vieran casi color avellana.

—Vamos, ponte la tuya y acabemos con esto; entre más pronto terminemos más pronto podremos salir de aquí.

Harry levantó la bufanda hasta su rostro y trató de pasar las manos detrás de su cabeza, para amarrarla. Comenzó a sentir el dolor por su pecho cuando alzó el brazo.

—¡Ahh! —Dejó caer el brazo bruscamente, frotándose el pecho donde la cicatriz le quemaba.

Draco lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Dame eso… —Tomó la bufanda de seda y, con rapidez, la puso alrededor de la cabeza de Harry, como un pañuelo.

—Gracias. —Harry se enderezó cuando el Slytherin se puso detrás de él, e inspiró cuando sintió los dedos de Draco por su cabello.

—Ya está.

Harry sintió que las manos de Draco apretaban la bufanda y luego sintió el ligero roce de los dedos del rubio, mientras éste pasaba sus manos por sus hombros. Saltó, sobresaltado por el toque. Miró a Draco de reojo; el chico ya estaba sentándose. ¿Había imaginado que Draco había frotado sus hombros, o sólo había sido un toque accidental? Draco tenía la cabeza inclinada había abajo y ya había levantado otro gusano. Eso _no _iba a ayudar a su resolución de no obsesionarse por Draco.

—¿Qué dijo Pomfrey acerca del dolor? ¿No puede darte algo?

—Me dio una poción para el dolor, pero no la tomé. Me hacen sentir mareado. Charlie, el hermano de Ron, dijo que deberían ser sólo por unos días. Era uno de los cuidadores de los dragones. —Harry se obligó a enfocarse en sacar otro gusano del barril.

—Tal vez sentirse mareado sea mejor que gemir de dolor cada vez que mueves el hombro —dijo Draco entre dientes, mientras sacaba un gusano más del barril.

—En realidad no creo que quieras que esté abriendo intestinos de gusanos mientras me siento mareado —respondió Harry. Para sí mismo, pensó que estaba sintiéndose lo suficientemente mareado por estar sentado a la mitad del salón de Slytherin, usando la bufanda de Draco Malfoy, atada a su cabeza. La bufanda bloqueaba casi todo el olor. La sensación de la seda contra su piel lo distraía; sabiendo que había sido usada por Draco le alteraba los nervios. Se forzó a concentrarse en el gusano que tenía enfrente.

Continuó pensando en la noche del viernes, en la que se habían sentado junto al fuego después de volar. Se había sentido tan… cómodo. En realidad no había tenido tiempo para pensar en esa noche. Hagrid le había mostrado los dragones a la noche siguiente y todo después de eso estaba borroso. Volvió a mirar a Draco, que estaba trabajando con otro gusano. Seis semanas antes, nunca habría creído que disfrutaría pasar un tiempo a solas con Draco Malfoy, o deseando más.

—Vamos, no voy a hacer esto yo solo. —La voz de Draco lo obligó a regresar a la tarea entre manos.

—¿Mi estatus como primer lugar en el Torneo no cuenta para librarme de unos cuantos gusanos?

—Empatado por primer lugar con Krum —lo corrigió Draco con rapidez—. Aunque estoy seguro que podrías encontrar a algunos de primero que estarían dispuestos a hacer todos tus castigos por un autógrafo.

—Apuesto a que Krum no está destripando gusanos —dijo Harry entre dientes—. Oh, no te dije. Fue Krum. El viernes, cuando estuvimos por el lago. Krum era el que estaba en el barco y me vio. —El moreno tomó otro gusano con una mueca.

—¿Krum, en serio? —Draco alzó la cabeza; sobresaltado—. ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Va a decir algo?

—No lo creo. O sea, si iba a contar, ya lo habría hecho. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Reconoció la Saeta de Fuego ayer.

—Qué bueno que no chocaste contra el costado del barco —dijo Malfoy, riendo.

—O contra el costado del colacuerno —bromeó Harry—. ¡Plaf! (2)

—No digas eso —dijo el rubio, mientras miraba el verde animal frente a él.

Después de un rato, terminaron. Harry se quitó la bufanda, así que quedó colgando de su cuello.

—¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos de nuevo allá abajo?

—¿Por qué no esperamos hasta que tu hombro esté mejor? Para ir a volar después.

—Suena bien. Nos vemos luego… —Ambos chicos salieron del salón.

—Oye, Harry —dijo Draco, justo cuando estaba girando para ir a Slytherin.

—¿Sí?

—Buen trabajo ayer.

Harry sonrió.

—Gracias, Draco.

Giró para el otro lado y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba a punto de entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda cuando recordó que llevaba una bufanda atada al cuello. Se la quitó deprisa y la guardó en su bolsillo.

OoOoOoO

Harry le pasó una nota a Draco mientras caminaba cerca del Slytherin, que estaba estudiando en la biblioteca.

_¿Martes? ¿Después de la cena?_

Draco miró a Harry, que se sentó en una mesa algo alejada del Slytherin, y asintió. Harry sonrió y bajó la mirada a su tarea.

OoOoOoO

Harry comió apresuradamente y se levantó para irse. Ron estaba demasiado ocupado contándole a Seamus, una vez más, la pelea entre Harry y el dragón, y no se dio cuenta de que Harry se iba. Hermione lo miró de manera inquisitiva. Harry sólo articuló "Estudiaré", mirando de reojo a la mesa de Hufflepuff. La chica lo miró preocupada, pero le sonrió y asintió.

Apresurándose a Gryffindor, tomó su Saeta de Fuego y su mochila y bajó por el túnel, silbando. Había pasado una semana desde que él y Draco habían cumplido su castigo juntos; desde entonces, sólo se habían visto durante las clases. Draco ya estaba esperando cuando Harry entró.

—Hola —dijo Harry mientras hacía un gesto; luego, fue al casillero donde guardaba su equipo de Quidditch y dejó la Saeta de Fuego ahí.

—¿Todavía te duele el hombro?

—Ya está mucho mejor. —Harry se encogió de hombros, moviendo su brazo en círculos—. ¿Vamos a volar después?

—¿Estás seguro que podrás con ello?

Harry cerró el casillero e hizo un gesto despreocupado.

—No veo por qué no. Podríamos volar alrededor del castillo unas cuantas veces. Hace bastante frío afuera.

La puerta de Hufflepuff se abrió y Cedric entró a los vestidores. Sonrió cuando vio que Harry y Draco estaban esperándolo. Jaló una silla y se sentó.

El chico miró a Harry y luego a Draco.

—¿Ambos están bien?

Harry volteó a ver al rubio, el cual sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Sin problemas.

—¿Sin problemas? —Cedric los miraba, incrédulo—. ¡La semana pasada hechizaste al mejor amigo de Harry y Harry te convirtió en un canario verde gigante!

Harry rio.

—Eso es cosa de allá arriba; esto —dijo, señalándose a él mismo y al rubio—, es abajo.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, entonces, ¿están listos para comenzar? ¿Alguno quiere hacer algo de forma diferente?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Draco sólo dijo:

—No, hagámoslo.

El rubio rodó la cabeza para hacer tronar su cuello y le hizo un gesto a Harry.

El moreno sacó su varita.

—_Imperio_. —Sintió de inmediato la conexión entre él y Draco. _Nada de miedo o ansiedad_, pensó Harry, pero sí había algo diferente, algo nuevo. Miró a Draco, que lo miraba fijamente. Era expectación, como Harry pudo notarlo con sorpresa.

Cedric le mostró a Harry la lista, con más de la misma clase de órdenes. Pensó la que seguía en la lista. _Levanta la silla_. Sintió la resistencia que recorría la mente de Draco. Lo miró, conteniendo el aliento, pero Draco no movió su brazo para nada. _Levanta la silla_. Nada. El rostro de Draco seguía impávido, relajado.

Harry y Cedric se miraron el uno al otro. Cedric sonrió y señaló a la siguiente orden en la lista. _Salta_, pensó Harry. Draco sólo lo miró. El moreno sintió cómo la resistencia que seguía recorriendo la conexión se hacía más fuerte. Se obligó a pensar "_Salta"_. Draco negó con la cabeza.

Harry se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír, y miró como los ojos de Draco se enfocaban en sus labios. De repente, sintió un impulso de emoción por la conexión con Draco. Sobresaltado, lo reconoció como deseo. Harry dio un paso atrás y dejó caer la lista. Se dispuso a levantarle pero Cedric dijo:

—Olvida la lista, creo que ya lo tiene. Dile que haga algo que creas que nunca estaría dispuesto a hacer.

Harry se giró hacia Draco. ¿Había sentido lo que creía que había pasado por la conexión? Nervioso, se lamió los labios, y Draco imitó el gesto. Harry sintió cómo la diversión se mezclaba con las otras emociones que sentía por la unión. Draco levantó una ceja. Harry vaciló y se dijo: "Al diablo, Gryffindor, bien puedo dejarme caer con gloria", y pensó en la orden. _Bésame_.

Draco alzó la cabeza; sorprendido. Sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros, pero no avanzó hacia Harry. El moreno sintió el deseo y la emoción recorrer la conexión. _Bésame_, pensó de nuevo. Podía sentir cómo el latido de Draco aumentaba; un pulso que aumentaba hasta alcanzar el suyo.

—¿Le diste una orden? —escuchó que Cedric preguntaba—. ¿Qué le dijiste que hiciera? —Por una vez, Harry agradeció que las órdenes fueran dirigidas por el pensamiento.

—Pasó con méritos. Ni siquiera lo intentó —dijo Harry, tratando de mantener su voz estable, mientras terminaba el encantamiento con una sacudida de su varita—. _Finite_. —De inmediato, sintió la pérdida de la conexión—. Felicidades, Dra…

Draco dio dos pases hacia delante y empujó a Harry contra la pared. Tomó al chico de los brazos y lo mantuvo contra la pared. Harry se obligó a mirar al chico a los ojos, que lo miraban sin emoción alguna.

—Em, Draco… ¿Estás loco?

—Cedric quiere saber cuál fue tu última orden, Harry. ¿Se lo digo? ¿O se lo muestro? —susurró Draco, manteniendo sus labios a centímetros de los de Harry, con la mirada fija en los verdes ojos.

—¿Em, muéstraselo? —contestó Harry susurrando, cerrando los ojos mientras Draco se acercaba aún más—. Oh, definitivamente creo que mostrárselo sería mejor.

Harry sintió una descarga cuando los labios de Draco tocaron los suyos y, con un gruñido, se dejó llevar por el beso. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió resistirse. Si sólo iba a tener una oportunidad de besar a Draco Malfoy, quería hacer que contara. Los labios del rubio se movieron sobre los de él, obligándolo a apoyar su cabeza contra el casillero. Su lengua recorrió los labios de Harry, buscando entrar, y luego sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse juntas. Harry luchó para hacer que Draco soltara sus brazos y así poder acercarlo más, pero Draco mantenía sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que mi trabajo terminó aquí —dijo Cedric con una risa, alejándose con rapidez de los chicos de cuarto. Harry y Draco no lo escucharon. Draco empujó a Harry hacia atrás, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el del otro chico. Harry comenzó a besar a Draco por la quijada. Suspiró de alivio cuando Draco soltó sus brazos y, de inmediato, sus manos recorrieron el cabello del rubio, amando la sensación que le provocaba.

—Diablos, Draco —dijo Harry, cuando levantó la cabeza para recargarla contra el casillero, respirando con dificultad—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué crees que sea? —Draco lo miró a los ojos. Harry miró al techo para evitar la plateada mirada. Deseaba poder saber lo que Draco estaba pensando, lo que quería.

—¿Es algo bueno? Sí, definitivamente bueno —dijo Harry entre dientes; no estaba dispuesto a admitir nada más.

Draco bufó, un sonido que Harry no creía haber escuchado del Slytherin.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que es mejor que "bueno". Sé de buena fuente que soy un excelente _besador_, mejor que para un "bueno".

Harry sintió un arrebato de celos, que no creyó ser capaz de sentir, mientras fulminaba a Draco con la mirada.

—¿Quién?

Draco sonrió y repasó el labio de Harry con un dedo.

—No puedo decirlo y creo que tú eres alguien que puede apreciar que no ande contándolo.

—Entonces, si esto es algo más que bueno, ¿qué es? —Harry se obligó a alejarse de Draco. No podía pensar con el Slytherin tan cerca de él. Fue hacia la banca y se sentó con una pierna a cada lado, gruñendo por la incomodidad que le causaba a su entrepierna.

—¿Te aprietan un poco los pantalones? —Draco se acercó y se sentó de la misma manera, encarando a Harry. Se acercó lo más que pudo, mientras Harry trataba instintivamente de hacerse para atrás.

Draco puso una mano en la nuca de Harry y lo jaló hacia sí.

—¿Qué es esto? Creo que es una celebración de que nuestro pequeño proyecto con la _Imperius_ fuera exitoso—. Con lentitud, se movió hacia delante y besó a Harry en los labios—. Creo que es un "gracias", por ayudarme. —Otro beso—. Y, sé que es algo que he querido hacer por un largo tiempo. —Otro beso. Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de Draco. Le costaba trabajo respirar y le costaba trabajo juntar dos ideas.

—¿Por cuánto? —susurró Harry.

—Por un muy largo tiempo.

—Tienes una forma muy rara de mostrarlo —dijo Harry entre dientes.

Draco rio.

—Es la forma Malfoy. No poner las cartas sobre la mesa, hasta estar seguro de que puedes ganar.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?

—¿Qué quieres que pase?

Harry dudó.

—Más.

—¿Más, ahora mismo? —Draco se detuvo—. ¿O más mañana y al día siguiente y al siguiente?

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, mañana y al día siguiente y al siguiente. —Harry jaló a Draco hacia sí—. Sí a todo lo de arriba. —Podía sentir la sonrisa de Draco contra sus labios.

—Bien.

Veinte minutos después, Harry se separó del otro chico con reticencia.

—Debo irme. Aún tengo tarea por terminar.

—Hazla aquí —dijo Draco, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry.

Harry rio.

—No, en serio debo hacerla, ni siquiera he comenzado con lo de Encantamientos, y debo entregarlo mañana.

—Te prometo que mi habilidad para concentrarme es excelente. No te distraeré.

Harry preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro?

Draco gruñó.

—Definitivamente.

—Vale, porque puedo estudiar mucho mejor contigo a mi lado, y así no paso la noche entera preguntándome dónde estás y con quién estás hablando.

—Entonces, ¿no soy el único que está ligeramente obsesionado?

—No estoy obsesionado. Es sólo que tengo un agudo sentido de sobrevivencia, que me requiere querer saber dónde estás a todas horas.

Se levantaron y, con sólo unos cuantos besos más, caminaron hacia el escritorio. Harry arrastró la silla desde el lado opuesto del escritorio para poder sentarse junto a Draco y ambos sacaron sus tareas correspondientes. Draco, fiel a su palabra, no tomó ni un solo descanso, pero sí mantuvo su pierna contra la de Harry todo el tiempo. El chico lo encontró extrañamente más íntimo de lo que jamás creyó que podría ser.

Draco checó la hora.

—Casi es el toque de queda. No queda tiempo para volar.

—De todas formas, no sería tan cómodo —dijo Harry en voz baja.

Draco rio.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —le susurró al oído.

—Ya sabes —dijo Harry, sonrojándose.

—Tal vez debamos hacer algo al respecto la próxima vez —dijo Draco, estirando la mano hacia el regazo de Harry, quien saltó y se apartó.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —Harry alzó la cabeza hacia el techo—. ¿Seguimos como Malfoy y Potter allá arriba?

—¿Quieres que alguien lo sepa? —preguntó Draco.

—No. No aún, al menos. ¿Tú? —preguntó Harry con calma.

—¿Sabes lo que me harían en Slytherin si se enteraran? —admitió Draco con renuencia.

—¿De que eres gay? ¿O de que eres… gay conmigo? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, mientras estiraba la mano y agarraba la de Draco, deleitándose por la novedad de que era capaz de hacerlo.

—Gay contigo —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. La gente que me importa sabe que bateo para el otro lado. ¿Qué hay de ti? Nunca había escuchado alguna pista o un rumor acerca de ti, y créeme, estaba prestando atención. Ésa era una de las razones por las que te odiaba tanto. Me frustraba demasiado verte cada día y pensar que nunca podría ser capaz de hacer esto. —Se hizo hacia delante y lo besó de nuevo.

—Nunca estuve seguro… De hecho, acabo de ordenar mis ideas este año. Mi vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada. No estoy ansioso porque _El Profeta_ lo revele en la primera plana. Entre menos gente lo sepa, mejor. Les he dicho a Hermione y a Ron que soy gay. Y a Cedric. —Por primera vez, Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada—. ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Crees que sabía que esto pasaría?

Draco rio.

—No lo sé. Él sabía de mí. ¿Y de ti? —Harry asintió—. No se necesita un Ravenclaw para sumar dos más dos.

—Vale, ¿entonces te veré mañana en Pociones? —Harry recogió sus libros con reticencia.

Draco asintió.

—Voy a hacerte sufrir. Prepárate.

OoOoOoO

Harry suspiró con alivio cuando Pociones terminó. Draco había sido un completo idiota toda la clase. Snape los había puesto juntos en cuanto entraron al salón, y Draco le había hablado golpeado y había abusado de él todo el tiempo que estuvieron haciendo pociones. De no haber sido por la rodilla de Draco, frotando la suya, y el divertido golpeteo de su pie, Harry podría haber pensado que sólo había sido un sueño. Se puso de pie y repasó su cabello con una mano.

—Eres un completo idiota, Malfoy.

Malfoy giró su cabeza y miró a Harry con preocupación. Harry repasó el salón con la mirada; nadie los estaba viendo. Le sonrió a Malfoy mientras pasaba detrás de su silla y le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Alcanzó a Hermione y Ron cuando estaban saliendo del salón.

—¿Cuál fue el problema con Malfoy hoy? Estuvo enojado contigo todo el tiempo —dijo Ron, mientras caminaban por el corredor. Harry se volteó para atrás y vio que Malfoy los miraba.

—Yo no me preocuparía. Probablemente sólo esté enojado porque el dragón no terminó conmigo —dijo Harry entre dientes.

* * *

(1) Sustituya "pija" por cualquier otro nombre común que tenga el miembro masculino en su país… :D

(1) Onomatopeya de cuando algo cae al agua.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Nos seguimos leyendo…

**Adigium21**


	8. ¿A quién llevar al baile?

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Adoro los comentarios!

Trabajé de nuevo en los capítulos anteriores. Me di cuenta que cometí un error con la construcción de los túneles, así que revisé las descripciones de los capítulos anteriores. Ya no hay un espacio entre los túneles de Gryffindor y Slytherin, así que ahora hay dos entradas adicionales en los vestidores, que Draco nunca ha explorado. Tiene más sentido para los capítulos que vienen.

**Notas del traductor:**

Con respecto a la nota de OakStone: bueno, como la historia ya está terminada y revisada por ella, pues no hay problemas y no tengo que regresar a cambiar nada.

Gracias a **sailor mercuri o neptune, Sroy, Violet Strawberry, Sami-Marauder girl, Hoppa, Anne sie **(con sus maratónicos reviews)**, Sthefynice, Shirokyandi, Aeren76, Dany de Criss, xonyaa11, Maeliza Malfoy, Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix, kawaiigiirl, Lunatica Dark **(cuya frase "la magia brille en ti" me _rete_ encanta)**, KhrisTB y Alexiel Viely **por dejar reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Les quiero compartir que he terminado mi semestre por fin, gracias a Merlín. Y ahora me eché otro compromiso al regresar a trabajar… ¡Deséenme suerte!

Disfruten el capítulo…

* * *

Al día siguiente

Harry estaba acomodado en un nicho protegido del viento del patio cuando Cedric lo encontró. Harry alzó la mirada de su libro y sonrió cuando el Hufflepuff de sexto año se acercó a él.

—Supuse que vendrías a verme hoy. —Harry bajó las piernas para hacerle espacio a Cedric, que se sentó de un salto. El sol brillaba con intensidad, aliviando un poco el frío de noviembre.

—Me lo pusiste bastante difícil, éste fue el último lugar en el que se me ocurrió buscar.

—Es por el sol. No te tocan muchos días así durante el invierno aquí en Hogwarts.

Cedric asintió y no dijo nada más. Ambos se quedaron sentados junto al otro sin hablar. Harry sabía que Cedric iba a esperar hasta que estuviera listo para hablar. Finalmente, Harry rompió el silencio.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo supiste? Que Draco… que yo… —Harry se sonrojó y dejó de hablar.

Cedric rio. El chico tenía una risa profunda que siempre sobresaltaba a Harry por su calidez. Cedric era un chico que disfrutaba la vida y no temía mostrarlo.

—¿Cómo supe que tú y Draco podrían estar interesados en el otro? Honestamente, Harry, me sorprende que no lo sepa toda la escuela… —Harry puso un gesto preocupado—. No te preocupes, no lo saben. Casi todos ven lo que esperan ver. Estaba escuchándolos a ambos hablarse bruscamente en la Copa del Mundo y eso llamó mi atención. Y tú y yo ya habíamos hablado. —Cedric se encogió de hombros—. Tú y Draco estaban tan atentos del otro; la tensión entre ustedes era tangible.

—Sí, pero casi toda la gente piensa que es porque nos odiamos; bueno, porque parece que nos odiamos —dijo Harry, mirando hacia el lago. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cuándo su interés por Draco había pasado de desagrado a fascinación.

—Esa es sólo la superficie. —Cedric señaló el lago—. Mira allá afuera. Nunca sabrías que hay gente del agua, calamares gigantes y más, por debajo de la superficie. Apuesto a que estabas, o estás, consciente de Draco a cada momento del día. Sabes lo que toma en el desayuno, sus horarios de clase, sus hábitos. Y él sabe los tuyos. O son unos acosadores espantosos o en verdad estaban interesados en el otro.

—¿Es por eso que aceptaste ayudar con la _Imperius_? —preguntó Harry.

Cedric lo miró.

—Para ser honesto, no iba a hacerlo, pero después de que hablé con Draco, supe que él recurriría a cualquier cosa para convencerte de ayudarlo. Y yo temía que ustedes se lastimaran si no había alguien para que interviniera. —Harry asintió por eso; habían estado a punto de pelear la primera vez.

—¿Han hablando acerca de cómo van a manejarlo? Asumo que ayer no fue una… casualidad —dijo Cedric con cautela.

—Vamos a hacer lo mismo que hemos estado haciendo: pelear arriba, vernos abajo. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. En verdad no le encontramos otra solución. Los Slytherins, y siendo honesto, también los Gryffindors, se volverían locos si se enteraran. Y conmigo —Harry miró sus manos—, todo lo que hago llama la atención de los periódicos. Y luego está el padre de Draco… no había otra salida.

—¿Crees que funcionará? —preguntó Cedric.

Harry volteó para mirarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ambos son… intensos, si gustas llamarlo así. El tener una relación y no ser capaces de ser abiertos, el tener que esconderlo de tus amigos, hará las cosas aún más difíciles.

—¿Y por qué eso va a ser un problema? —Harry se ponía a la defensiva, a pesar de que había estado preguntándose algunas de las mismas cosas.

—Bueno, mira por tu sala común, los pasillos, el Gran Comedor. Mira a aquellos que están en una relación; sea heterosexual u homosexual. Los verás juntos pero hablando con sus amigos, compartiendo comidas en la mesa del otro, estudiando en grupos. También interactúan con los demás. Eso permite que la pareja aprenda del otro, por la interacción con los amigos de cada uno. Es parte de una relación sana.

Cedric continuó.

—¿Tú y Draco, peleando arriba y luego a solas allá abajo en el vestidor? No quiero avergonzarte, pero seré franco: corres el riesgo de moverte muy rápido, em, físicamente, y el aspecto emocional de la relación puede ser olvidado. Pero para hacer que una relación real funcione, tienen que tener ambos. Hay una línea delgada entre el amor y el odio, y acaban de cruzar de un lado al otro. Odiaría que volvieran a cruzarla.

—Entonces, no crees que debamos… —Harry miró hacia el lago, con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no estoy diciendo eso para nada; sólo pienso que necesitas estar consciente de ello y encontrar una forma de balancearlo todo.

—¿Te gustaría venir abajo y estudiar con nosotros de vez en cuando? —preguntó Harry con vacilación.

—Podría hacer eso; en verdad disfruté pasar tiempo con ustedes también, aunque no extrañaré la parte de la _imperius_. Me estaba preguntando… —Cedric miró a Harry, casi avergonzado.

—¿Qué?

—Me encantaría aprender cómo conjurar un _patronus_. —Harry rio—. No, es en serio. Ni siquiera se lo enseñan a los de séptimo. Me encantaría intentarlo.

—Draco dijo que también quería aprender —dijo Harry—. No sé si pueda enseñarles, pero puedo decirles lo que Lupin me enseñó.

Cedric sonrió y estiró la mano.

—Creo que en verdad subestimas tus habilidades para enseñar. Arréglalo con Draco, no puedo esperar para comenzar.

Cedric se bajó de un salto de la cornisa y miró a Harry.

—Piensa en lo que dije; háblalo con Draco. Y hazme saber si quieres hablar de lo que sea.

Durante los siguientes días, se dio cuenta de qué tan difícil iba a ser pasar tiempo a solas con Draco. Ron estaba ansioso por compensar las tres semanas durante las que no le había hablado pasando cada minuto con Harry. Hermione ya sospechaba por todo el tiempo que había pasado "estudiando" con Cedric.

Harry había pasado casi toda la semana anterior preguntándose cómo era que todo había cambiado tan rápidamente. Había besado a Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy lo había besado. Después de pasar más de un año preguntándoselo, de no estar seguro si era gay o no, había besado a otro chico. Había besado a Malfoy y se había sentido tan bien. Aún podía recordar la sensación del cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo y simplemente quería más. ¿Por qué había pasado tanto tiempo preocupándose por ser gay? Algo que se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan brillante, no podía ser incorrecto.

Harry vio a Draco pasar por el pasillo y se puso tenso. La campaña de Draco de ser insoportable no se había calmado durante la semana. Para diversión de los otros estudiantes, y la preocupación de Ron y Hermione, se habían enfrentado cuatro veces, y casi llegaron a los golpes la última vez.

Harry pensó que iba a pasar de largo sin problema cuando Draco lo agarró y lo empujó contra la pared. Se sintió tan parecido a lo que había pasado en los vestidores que Harry se obligó a recordar que estaban a la mitad del pasillo del segundo piso, y alrededor de cincuenta alumnos los estaban mirando.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?

—Tú eres mi problema, Potter. —Harry casi ríe por el comentario. Esperaba saber cuál era el verdadero problema: el hecho de que no habían podido hablar o verse durante la semana entera.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —preguntó Harry, mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír.

Draco lo empujó más fuerte.

—Lo que debía haber hecho hace años… —Harry se impulsó hacia delante, apartándose de la pared y librándose del agarre de Draco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso? —Harry le dio la vuelta a Draco, sacando su varita.

—¿Oh, qué vas a hacer, hechizarme? No puedes hacer magia en los pasillos, Potter. Seguramente recuerdas las reglas. —Mientras hablaba, Draco sacó su propia varita.

—¿Cuándo te han detenido las reglas? Sólo di un lugar y una hora, Malfoy —lo amenazó Harry.

—¿Quieres encontrarme…? —Draco fue interrumpido cuando _Ojoloco _Moody se acercó cojeando.

—¡Pensé que habías aprendido la lección acerca de amenazar alumnos, Malfoy! Tal vez has olvidado lo que se siente ser un hurón. —Moody se detuvo a centímetros de Draco. El ojo mágico de Moody comenzó a girar para mirar a los otros alumnos—. ¡Fuera, todos! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí parados?

Harry volvió a meter su varita en el bolsillo.

—Es mi culpa, profesor Moody. Yo, em, lo comencé.

Moody regresó su ojo hacia Harry.

—Lo hiciste, ¿no?

—Sí, señor. —Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Bueno, despejen el área, todos ustedes. —Moody se alejó cojeando por el pasillo, con su pierna de madera arrastrándose. Draco suspiró aliviado y Harry le sonrió ligeramente antes de alejarse. Metió la mano en su bolsillo para tomar la nota que Draco había metido cuando lo empujó por primera vez contra la pared.

"_Esta noche. Ocho en punto. Abajo"_.

Harry sonrió para sí mientras se dirigía a Transformaciones.

OoOoOoO

Draco ya estaba en la oficina cuando Harry entró por el túnel. Se detuvo en la entrada.

—Hola.

Draco se recargó sobre la silla y sonrió.

—Hola a ti. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, entrando a la oficina.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Draco.

—Nada. —Harry se encogió de hombros, acercándose a Draco y sentándose en el escritorio junto a él—. Es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que comencé a pensar que había soñado lo de la otra noche.

Draco sonrió, se levantó y se recargó contra Harry, poniendo sus manos a cada lado del chico, sobre el escritorio. Se inclinó hacia delante.

—Bueno, tal vez sí lo hiciste. ¿Qué soñaste con exactitud?

Harry respiró profundamente. Le había tomado un rato acostumbrarse al Amigo Draco, y ahora el Incitante Draco hacía que su pulso se acelerara.

—Hmmm. Esto. —Se inclinó hacia delante para besar a Draco, jalando su cabeza con las manos. Draco mordió su labio inferior.

—Qué gracioso, yo soñé lo mismo. ¿Qué más?

Harry lo miró a los burlones ojos con nerviosismo.

—Oh, em, esto. —Harry cerró los ojos y besó a Draco de nuevo, pasando su lengua por los labios del otro chico. Draco abrió la boca y sus lenguas juguetearon juntas. Harry se prendió del rubio cabello, acercando su cabeza aún más.

—Cuidado con el cabello, Potter —gruñó Draco, terminando el beso—. No quiero que parezca el tuyo cuando terminemos. —Harry envolvió a Draco con sus brazos, acercándose más.

—Definitivamente soñé con alborotar tu cabello. Siempre se ve tan perfecto —replicó Harry.

—Bueno, ahí es donde tus recuerdos y tus fantasías se confundieron. —Alzó la mirada para mirar el cabello desordenado de Harry—. En serio, ¿qué sucede con tu cabello? ¿Quieres saber cuánto tiempo pasé tratando de entender cómo el cabello de alguien puede verse siempre como un caótico desastre? Estaba seguro de que lo hacías a propósito, sólo para molestarme.

—Me pasa lo mismo con tu cabello —dijo Harry, riendo—. Incluso durante el Quidditch, tu cabello nunca se mueve de su lugar.

—Eso es lo que hace el cuidado _sangre pura_ por ti. Un arreglo perfecto todo el tiempo. —Draco pasó su mano por la espalda de Harry—. ¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que es tener que sentarse en otra mesa para desayunar cada mañana, y querer ir a donde estás para darte un beso de buenos días?

—Tengo una buena idea, dado que me hechizaste tres veces esta semana a la salida del desayuno —refunfuñó Harry—. En serio, ¿tres veces? ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco de la raya?

—Tres palabras. Maldito. Canario. Verde —gruñó Draco—. Tienes suerte de que no te hechice cada mañana por el resto del año escolar. —Harry no pudo evitar estallar en risas al recordar a Draco cubierto de plumas.

—Deberías agradecerme, todos han olvidado que te convirtieron en hurón —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Claro, y ahora todos hacen sonidos de gorjeos cuando paso cerca de ellos —gruñó Draco—. Al menos los hurones no hacen ningún ruido.

Harry se hizo hacia delante y retiró su gesto amargo con un beso. No hubo más plática hasta que Draco se apartó, respirando con dificultad.

—Joder.

Harry no podía discutir. Draco estaba recargado contra él, y podía sentir que el rubio estaba tan emocionado como él. Cambió su posición, tratando de ponerse más cómodo. Se quedaron en esa posición, con las frentes juntas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Harry cerró los ojos para aclarar su mente.

—¿Cedric habló contigo también?

—Sí, idiota entrometido —dijo Draco entre dientes.

—¿Qué opinas?

—¿Ahora mismo, o antes de venir aquí? Hace media hora, estaba pensando que podía tener razón. ¿Ahora? —Draco empujó su cadera contra la de Harry, sugestivamente—. Creo que Cedric ha olvidado lo que se siente tener catorce y sentirse así.

—¿Cuál punto creíste que era bueno? —preguntó Harry, obligándose a mirar a Draco.

Draco suspiró; sus grises ojos se veían oscuros.

—Que he pasado el último año queriendo conocerte, queriendo saber qué se sentiría poder acercarme a ti y darte un beso. No quiero arruinar esto y hacer que me odies de nuevo.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja eso?

—¿Tomarlo con calma? ¿Estudiando? —Harry rio—. Aunque no es como si pudiera escribir una oración coherente ahora mismo.

—Tengo una mejor idea. Necesito una manera de hacerte saber el momento en el que necesite verte. Las notas son muy riesgosas.

Harry asintió. Draco continuó:

—Y Granger y Weasley nunca se alejan de ti estos días.

—¿Qué hay de Goyle y Crabbe?

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Sí, son igual de malos. Aunque son mucho más lentos para captarlo.

Finalmente, se les ocurrió la idea de usar un insulto; ya fuera "hurón" o "cara rajada". Luego, indicarían el piso donde se verían y en cuántos minutos lo harían, como parte de la conversación. También usarían señales con las manos. Eligieron un lugar y un lugar de respaldo, que estaban usualmente vacíos, en cada piso.

—¿Crees que alguien lo adivine? —preguntó Harry.

—Sólo si nos atrapan en uno de los nichos, y luego puedo simplemente pegarte —dijo Draco como si nada, rodeando a Harry con sus brazos—. Besuquearse, pelear, no hay mucha diferencia.

—¿No? Personalmente, prefiero el besuqueo.

OoOoOoO

Harry subió las escaleras para salir de la cocina con Ron y Hermione. No podía creer que Dobby y Winky estuvieran trabajando en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Hermione estaba emocionada por hablar con ellos de la P.E.D.D.O., y que si Dobby podía recibir una paga, eso podría abrir las puertas para los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Harry no le estaba poniendo atención, pues estaba enfocado en un arco que había visto en un extremo lejano de las cocinas, mientras hablaba con Dobby. Un arco que tenía piedras con snitches talladas en ellas. ¿Podría ser otra entrada para los vestidores? Iba a tener que preguntarle a Draco, y tal vez podría llevarlo a las cocinas para intentar llegar por ese túnel. Sería bueno tener otra forma de entrar y salir de los vestidores, porque ya le resultaba más y más difícil entrar a escondidas por la sala común de Gryffindor.

OoOoOoO

Harry salió del salón de McGonagall bastante confundido. Un baile. Tenía que llevar a alguien al Baile de Navidad. Ni siquiera sabía cómo bailar, y mucho menos cómo invitar a alguien. Sabía que, de algún modo, Draco iba a encontrarlo hilarante. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí mismo y a Draco entrando al Gran Comedor juntos. Vale, eso era divertido. Podía imaginar las expresiones atónitas de todos. El silencio ensordecedor. El rugido que llegaría en cuanto todos entendieran lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso sería bastante divertido. Imposible, pero divertido.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Potter? ¿McGonagall transformó a tu mascota Weasley en una rata?

Harry rodó los ojos y se giró para mirar a Draco, que estaba caminando por el pasillo con Crabbe y Goyle. No entendía por qué, de entre todos los Slytherins, Draco escogía pasar casi todo su tiempo con esos dos trozos de barro.

—No, Draco, sólo estaba parado aquí preguntándome cuánto que tomaría convertirte otra vez en hurón. Me imagino que cuatro o cinco minutos, a lo más.

Harry pasó junto a Draco, rozando un poco sus hombros. Contó hasta diez y luego giró sobre sus talones. Draco lo miró por encima de su hombro, asintió y dio la vuelta. Harry continuó caminando por el pasillo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con rapidez, Harry anduvo por el corredor y subió por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. El corredor estaba vacío, pues casi todos los de cuarto estaban en su periodo libre antes del almuerzo. Despacio, caminó hasta llegar al tapiz de los monjes que bebían hidromiel. Checando que el corredor siguiera vacío, se metió detrás de la tela. No por primera vez, Harry encontró graciosa la cantidad de nichos cubiertos por tapices que había en Hogwarts. Eran excelentes para el besuqueo y las pláticas privadas, y le resultaba extraño que los profesores no hicieran nada al respecto.

Draco entró un minuto después. Miró a Harry, que estaba sentado en la cornisa de la ventana. Draco dudó un momento; luego, se le acercó y lo besó con gentileza.

—¿Qué pasa?

Harry le sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Sabías que iba a haber un Baile de Navidad?

—Por supuesto, no es precisamente un secreto. ¿Por qué?

—¿Sabías que los campeones del torneo tienen que llevar una pareja y abrir el primer baile?

Draco estalló en carcajadas.

—Oh, eso no me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo.

—Sí, supuse que esa sería tu reacción —gruñó Harry.

Draco alzó su barbilla y lo besó de nuevo.

—¿A quién vas a llevar?

—¿A ti? —dijo Harry, sonriendo durante el beso.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Draco se recargó en Harry, empujándolo contra la ventana—. ¿Segunda opción?

—¡No lo sé! ¿A quién se supone que debo llevar al baile? ¿A una chica? ¿Sí? ¿Tiene que ser una chica?

—Más te vale que lo sea, o voy a molestarme bastante contigo —murmuró Draco en su oreja.

—Sin mencionar cuántos otros problemas causaría eso —dijo Harry.

—Correcto. Entonces, ¿quién va a ser la suertuda? ¿Granger?

—¿Hermione? No, eso sería demasiado raro. Espera. ¿A quién vas a llevar tú?

—Fácil. A Pansy.

—Más te vale que _ella_ no sea fácil —dijo Harry. Con el ceño fruncido miró al rubio, mientras éste lo mantenía atrapado contra la ventana.

—Oh, sí lo es, pero sabe que no estoy interesado. Ella y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos, tomamos clases de baile, creo que Madre incluso esperaba que termináramos juntos.

—¡Ése es el otro problema! ¡Sin importar a quién invite, nunca he bailado en mi vida! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a bailar enfrente de todos? —Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello. Draco la agarró y le dio un beso.

—¿A qué te refieres con que nunca has bailado? De seguro los _muggles_ bailan.

—Claro que lo hacen, pero no es como si alguna vez hubiese ido a un baile, y mucho menos tomé clases. Esto es inútil, voy a verme como un idiota en la pista.

—No, no lo harás, yo… —Draco giró la cabeza al escuchar voces acercándose desde el corredor. Se alejó de Harry y sacó su varita. Harry sacó la suya y apuntó a Draco justo cuando el tapiz se movió, revelando a dos Hufflepuffs risueñas de tercero.

—Te lo advierto, Potter, no trates eso conmigo de nuevo… —Draco fulminó a Harry con la mirada y pasó junto a las Hufflepuffs con brusquedad.

OoOoOoO

Harry entró al vestidor y miró hacia la oficina. Draco estaba sentado en el escritorio, con una pieza grande de papel frente a él. El rubio alzó la mirada y metió el papel con rapidez en el cajón.

—¿Qué era eso? —Harry dio la vuelta al escritorio y besó a Draco. Aún se maravillaba con la idea de que podía tocar a Draco y no recibir una maldición a cambio.

—Mi lista de regalos para Navidad —dijo Draco—. No puedes leerla. Eso es entre Papá Noel y yo. —Se puso de pie y presionó a Harry contra el borde del mueble.

—Hmmm. No lo sé, ¿estás seguro de que no te llegará un trozo de carbón este año? —Harry envolvió la cintura de Draco con sus brazos.

—¿Crees que estoy en la lista de los niños traviesos? No puede ser, he sido un ángel. Los pensamientos traviesos no cuentan, ¿sabes? —Draco inclinó la cabeza y mordió un lóbulo de Harry.

Se oyó una fuerte tos desde los vestidores y Harry apartó sus brazos de Draco, sonrojándose un poco, mientras Cedric entraba a la oficina.

—Hola, Cedric —dijo Draco, sonriéndole.

—Creo que debería conseguirme una campana y hacerla sonar antes de siquiera abrir la puerta —dijo Cedric, mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno, una vez que aprendas cómo hacer un _patronus_ podrás mandar uno como aviso. Son bastante útiles, pueden atravesar paredes. Lupin me contó que hasta puedes usarlos para entregar mensajes verbales. Aunque aún no he aprendido a hacer eso.

Cedric asintió.

—He escuchado eso, ya veremos cómo se hace. —Miró a Draco—. ¿Ya le dijiste?

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, te estaba esperando.

—¿Qué me ibas a decir? —Harry los miró, preocupado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, es sólo que… —Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a un gran armario que estaba en la esquina del cuarto—, no nos reunimos para tomar lecciones de _patronus_. —Abrió la puerta y sacó una caja grande.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es eso? —Harry los volvió a mirar, esta vez nervioso.

Draco puso la caja sobre el escritorio y retiró la tapa, revelando un tocadiscos.

—Toma los discos, Ced. —Cedric se acercó al armario y sacó una pila de álbumes.

—¿Tienes un tocadiscos? ¿Cómo? ¿Es _muggle_ o mágica? —Harry se acercó para mirar el aparato.

—Claro que es mágica, pero puede reproducir discos _muggles_ también, creo. A veces pongo música cuando estoy estudiando o dibuj… tonteando.

—¿Tonteando? —Harry sonrió—. Suena a algo para lo que yo sería bueno.

—Estoy seguro que eres excelente para ello. Sin embargo, ésta, Harry Potter: el niño que nunca ha bailado, es tu primera clase de baile.

Harry gruñó y miró a Cedric, que rio y alzó las manos.

—No fue mi idea, Draco dijo que necesitabas clases.

—¿Ustedes dos me van a enseñar a bailar? —dijo Harry, incrédulo.

—¿Quién más si no? ¿Quieres salir a la pista e intentarlo por primera vez enfrente de todos? No lo creo. Recluté a Cedric para que fuera tu primera víctima. Aprecio mis dedos demasiado como para sacrificarlos por causa tuya.

—Algo me dice que no voy a ser bueno para bailar.

—Ajá. Siempre pareces estar tropezándote. Y sólo quedan tres semanas para el baile, apenas tiempo suficiente.

—Tal vez debería ponerme botas con punta metálica —dijo Cedric, mirando sus pies con preocupación.

—Este es probablemente un plan Slytherin de Draco para asegurarse de que no estarás al punto para la siguiente prueba. Podrías quedarte en la enfermería por semanas. Con los dedos de los pies tan lastimados que ni siquiera la _crecehuesos_ podría repararlos —dijo Harry.

Draco replicó.

—Suficiente demora. Ustedes dos, hacia allá. —Señaló hacia la parte abierta frente al escritorio—. Yo supervisaré. —Draco se sentó sobre el escritorio, de manera muy poco Malfoy, con las piernas cruzadas, y comenzó a buscar en los discos—. Los _Wicked Sisters _van a tocar en el baile. Probablemente, una de sus canciones lentas será el primer baile. —Con cuidado, puso el disco en el eje del aparato.

Harry miró a ambos chicos.

—¿Es en serio todo esto?

Draco negó con la cabeza hacia Cedric.

—Es muy lento para entender, ¿verdad? Tú —Señaló a Harry—, pon tu brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Cedric, y tu mano izquierda debe sostener la derecha de él. Cedric, ya sabes qué hacer. —Draco movió su varita hacia el tocadiscos; la aguja se movió y cayó sobre el vinilo. Los acordes iniciales de "Tu música me mueve" de los _Wicked Sisters_ comenzaron a sonar.

Cedric estiró los brazos hacia Harry y le guiñó el ojo.

—Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo. —Harry negó con la cabeza y, sonrojándose intensamente, dio un paso hacia delante y rodeó la cintura de Cedric con el brazo izquierdo. Draco suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu brazo derecho, Potter. —Harry maldijo y cambió de brazo—. Ahora, la distancia correcta que debes mantener con tu compañero de baile es de quince a veinte centímetros. No te le pegues tanto o te echo una maldición —dijo Draco, moviendo la varita—. Recuerda mirar a tu compañero, Harry, no a tus pies. —Como si le hubiera dicho, Harry se miró los pies—. NO a tus pies. Obviamente, tú llevarás. Mira a Cedric. —Harry se giró para mirar a Draco—. Mira a Cedric. No importa si es más alto que tú. Probablemente vas a ser más bajo que cualquier otra chica que esté dispuesta a decirte que sí. Vas a necesitar llevar, y el primer paso para hacerlo es tener confianza y, si Merlín lo permite, estar a cargo del baile.

Harry soltó la mano de Cedric.

—¿Qué no es sólo mover los pies?

—Tal vez para los _muggles_, pero para los _sangre pura_, en definitiva no es sólo mover los pies. —Draco aplaudió—. Bueno, como estaban. Ahora, tu mano debe agarrar la de Cedric con delicadeza pero con firmeza. —Harry rodó los ojos—. Para dirigir, vas a tener que comunicarte con todos tus puntos de contacto: tus ojos, tu mano izquierda y tu brazo derecho, en la forma en la que quieras que tu compañero se mueva.

—¡Pero no sé!

—Paciencia, Elegido. A un lado, para que te muestre de lo que estoy hablando. —Draco se acercó a Cedric y, con una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia—. ¿Me permite esta pieza?

Cedric rio, entretenido.

—Será un placer, señor —dijo, con un falso tono agudo. Draco se acomodó entre los brazos de Cedric y, de inmediato, comenzó a moverse por el cuarto, como si hubieran bailado juntos por años. Harry no pudo evitar admirar lo fácil que daban vueltas por el cuarto, esquivando el escritorio y las sillas, en sincronía con la música. De hecho, se sintió un poco aliviado cuando la perfección fue rota por Cedric, que se tropezó al ir hacia atrás—. Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a seguir.

—Está bien —dijo Draco. Luego, se apartó de Cedric—. ¿Viste los pasos?

Harry lo miró sin expresión.

—Em, no.

Draco suspiró dramáticamente, se giró y movió su varita hacia el tocadiscos, para detener la música. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. El rubio le dio un beso.

—Vas a agradecérmelo.

—Si fuera tú, me lo pensaría dos veces el comer tarta de moras mañana en la noche —refunfuñó Harry.

—Inténtalo y te haré un embrujo zancadilla durante el primer baile. —Draco se acercó hasta estar junto a Harry y alzó los brazos, como si tuviera un compañero—. Los pasos básicos, y eso es todo lo que podrás aprender en tan poco tiempo, son: paso, paso, paso y te detienes. Paso, paso, paso y te detienes. Y repites. Mira mis pies, Potter.

Cedric estaba recargado en el escritorio y los miraba.

—Vamos, Harry, peleaste con un dragón. Creo que esto está dentro de tus habilidades.

El rostro de Harry ardía de la vergüenza, mientras intentaba hacer que sus pies dieran los mismos pasos que los de Draco.

—Bien, ahora con música. Cedric, si fueras tan amable. —Obediente, Cedric comenzó la música—. Espera… Tienes que escuchar el ritmo de la música, no sólo moverte. Uno, dos y tres y cuatro, y comienza… Escucha la música, sigue su ritmo…

Para el final de la hora, Harry era capaz de navegar por el cuarto con Cedric, chocando contra el escritorio sólo una vez.

—Eso tendrá que ser suficiente por hoy. Creo que necesito pasar a la enfermería por la _crecehuesos _después de todo —dijo Cedric, dejándose caer en una silla.

—¿En serio te…? —Harry se veía alarmado, porque lo había pisado varias veces.

—Estoy jugando, Harry. —Cedric sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué otra música tienes, Draco? Creo que he escuchado suficiente de los _Wicked Sisters _para que me dure hasta el baile.

—Echa una ojeada —dijo Draco, señalando la pequeña pila de discos junto al tocadiscos.

—¿Tienes algo de música _muggle_? —preguntó Harry, al unirse a Cedric para repasar la pila.

—No, ¿por qué compraría discos _muggles_? —dijo Draco con una risa, rodeando la cintura de Harry con un brazo.

—Sólo me lo preguntaba.

—¿Escuchas música _muggle _en la casa de tus tíos? —preguntó Draco.

Harry dudó.

—Yo no. Dudley tiene un reproductor de CDs en su cuarto. Usa discos plateados, más pequeños. —Suspiró. Sacó un disco de su funda, lo giró con cuidado y lo volvió a meter en la funda—. Los discos de vinilo son considerados fuera de moda por los _muggles_. Es una pena, siento que tienen algo especial.

—Pero has visto un tocadiscos antes, ¿cierto? Supiste cómo funcionaba —insistió Draco. Harry dudó de nuevo y luego se retiró el fleco de la frente nerviosamente.

—Tuve uno por un tiempo, pero algo le pasó.

Cedric miró con curiosidad a Harry.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu primo lo rompió?

Harry miró de reojo a Cedric, luego a Draco y al final se encogió de hombros.

—No, no mi primo. Mi tío.

Cedric se sentó.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que pasó?

Harry miró a Draco.

—Acaba de ponerse el sombrero de terapista, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió.

—Será mejor que no te resistas, es como un _boggart_; no se detendrá hasta que te rindas y respondas sus preguntas.

—Sigo esperando —dijo Cedric con una sonrisa tranquila.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, cuando tenía nueve años estaba moviendo las cajas que estaban guardadas en la alacena donde dormía. Comenzaba a crecer y no había mucho espacio para estirarse. Da igual. Encontré una caja que había sido empujada hasta la parte más baja de las escaleras. La abrí y encontré un tocadiscos rosa que había sido decorado con etiquetas de flores y signos de la paz.

—¿De quién era? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad, mientras estiraba la mano y tomaba la de Harry.

—De mi madre. Había pintado su nombre en un lado del tocadiscos. "Lily", con grandes y cursivas letras multicolores —dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos y viendo el nombre "Lily" en su cabeza—. También había algunos discos. Una caja completa. Y también unos audífonos. A la antigua. Era la primera vez que había sostenido algo que hubiese pertenecido a mi madre.

Harry sintió una quemazón en los ojos. Cinco años después, podía sentir la emoción al entender qué estaba sosteniendo.

—Ni siquiera había visto una foto de mi madre en ese entonces: los Dursley se habían rehusado a reconocerla como familia. Pero esos discos; sabía que ella había tocado cada uno de esos discos, que los había elegido en la tienda, que los había escuchado con esos audífonos.

—¿Escuchaste los discos? —preguntó Cedric en voz baja—. ¿Quiénes eran los grupos?

—Viejos grupos _muggles_: mucho de los Beatles, los Rolling Stones, Cream, Simon & Garfunkel. Había un poco de todo.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto. Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué pasó? Ya dijiste que tu tío rompió el tocadiscos.

Harry miró a Draco, que estaba recargado contra el escritorio.

—Pude mantenerlo en secreto por un año. Había un contacto en la alacena, así que podía escucharlos cada noche o cuando fuera que estuviera encerrado en la alacena. Podía recostarme ahí, en ese pequeño espacio, con los audífonos, imaginándome lo que se sentiría si mi madre estuviera viva y mostrándome su música favorita. Me sabía las canciones de memoria, todas las notas de los álbumes, las cubiertas, y me imaginaba a mi madre haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Cedric.

Harry se quedó quieto a la mitad del cuarto, cerrando los ojos para bloquear los recuerdos.

—Una noche, debí haberme quedado dormido y haber rodado. Los audífonos se zafaron y la música se oyó con fuerza. Con los audífonos, no me había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero mi tío lo escuchó. Me sacó de la alacena y…

—¿Qué hizo, Harry?

—Estaba enojado. Demasiado enojado. —Harry se estremeció al recordarlo—. Lo destrozó. Destrozó el tocadiscos con su bastón de Smeltings. Y luego rompió los discos. Lo único que tenía de mi madre y él lo destruyó.

Draco caminó hacia Harry y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—Intenté salvar el trozo de la caja que tenía su nombre, pero lo tiró todo a la basura. Creo que tía Petunia se puso furiosa con él cuando llegó a casa. Tuvieron una fuerte pelea y él tuvo que dormir en el sillón. Eso hizo que me preguntara por qué razón lo había guardado todos esos años. Siempre habían dicho que mi madre era una mala persona. ¿Por qué la tía Petunia guardaría su tocadiscos y por qué se había enojado con mi tío por haberlo destruido? Pero esa era la única cosa que tuve de mi madre, hasta que Hagrid me hizo un álbum de fotos con todas las que pudo recabar de los amigos de mis padres. Me lo dio en primer año.

Cedric y Draco lo miraron con expresiones de shock. Draco recargó su frente contra la de Harry.

—Bueno, tenemos dos cosas en común: Quidditch y una vida lejos de Hogwarts que es horrible.

—Por las jodidas barbas de Merlín —maldijo Cedric. Harry giró para mirarlo, incrédulo. Era la primera vez que había escuchado al tranquilo chico de sexto alzar la voz, o siquiera maldecir—. ¿Alguno de ustedes dos ha…? —Cedric cerró los ojos por la frustración, abriéndolos para fulminar a ambos chicos con la mirada—. ¿… considerado pedirle ayuda a alguien? ¿Dumbledore? ¿McGonagall? ¿Snape?

Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? —preguntó Harry.

—Porque todo lo que pasan es simplemente… incorrecto. —Cedric se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar—. ¡Es incorrecto que un tutor destruya el único recuerdo que un huérfano tiene de su madre! ¡Es incorrecto que un padre obligue a su hijo a golpear a su madre! Ustedes dos comprenden que estas cosas no pasan en las familias normales, ¿verdad?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Seguro, pero si tu "familia" no es normal no hay mucho que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Sólo tienes que aguantarlo.

Cedric miró a ambos chicos, sorprendido.

—Ese es el punto, no deberías tener que aguantarlo. Hay ayuda en el mundo _muggle_. Incluso en nuestro mundo. —Miró a Harry—. Aún estabas en primaria cuando esto pasó, podrías haber ido con un maestro. Están obligados por la ley _muggle_ a reportar casos de abuso.

—Pero nunca me golpeó —protestó Harry—. Sólo rompió un tocadiscos.

—Te hicieron vivir en un jodido armario, Harry. —El rostro de Cedric estaba pálido por la furia, y sus grises ojos brillaban por la ira—. Eso es abuso. Te alimentaron por una abertura en la puerta. _Eso_ es abuso. Y Draco… —Se giró para mirar al rubio—.Admito que es más difícil en el mundo mágico y _sangre pura_ el pedir ayuda, pero con alguien poderoso detrás de ti, alguien como Dumbledore…

—Nunca iría con Dumbledore a pedir ayuda. Soy un Malfoy. —Draco se enderezó con un gesto frío—. Arreglamos nuestros problemas familiares nosotros solos.

—¿Y a dónde te ha llevado eso? —dijo Cedric bruscamente—. Piensa en tu padre. ¿Dónde crees que aprendió a cómo torturar a un niño? De su propio padre. Los niños que sufrieron abuso suelen convertirse en abusadores. ¿Quieres continuar con esta cadena?

—Soy gay, con un demonio. No voy a tener que preocuparme por eso —dijo Draco con brusquedad, apretando su agarre de Harry.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No crees que tu padre vaya a obligarte a un matrimonio arreglado con una bruja al momento de que te gradúes de Hogwarts? ¿Crees que tu padre va a dejar que la línea Malfoy muera? Hay pociones oscuras que pueden ser usadas para alterar la preferencia sexual de una persona temporalmente. ¿Crees que tu padre no sería capaz de usar una poción como esa contigo?

—Faltan años para eso —dijo Draco—. Mucho puede cambiar.

—Sólo si tú permites que cambie, solo si tienes alguien que te apoye —replicó Cedric, un poco más calmado. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y respiró profundamente—. Lo siento, nunca estallo de esta manera… Es sólo que me resulta extremadamente frustrante. Entre más sé acerca de lo que pasan en casa… Esto va más allá de lo que yo podría ayudarlos y no sé qué hacer…

—No esperamos que hagas algo. No nos afecta aquí —dijo Harry, recargándose contra Draco.

—¿En serio? Bueno, eso es lo interesante. Porque creo que sí les afecta. Si tuvieran el apoyo de sus familias, tal vez no tendrían que ocultar su relación. Si no hubieses sufrido abusos por la última década, tal vez no ocultarías con tu comportamiento agresivo quién eres. —Cedric miró a Draco y luego a Harry—. Tal vez si Dumbledore supiera lo que sucede en sus casas, podría encontrar algún otro lugar al que ustedes pudieran ir cada verano. No se preocupen, no diré nada. Pero quiero que ambos consideren la posibilidad de pedir ayuda en cuestión a sus situaciones en casa. Antes de que algo serio le suceda a alguno de ustedes, o a ambos. —Cedric suspiró y levantó las manos, rindiéndose—. Vale, me quito el sobrero de terapista, pero por favor piensen en lo que dije.

OoOoOoO

Después de mucho debate, Harry finalmente decidió invitar a Cho Chang al baile. La chica había sido una de las pocas alumnas que había sido amable con él antes de la primera prueba. Era un extra que fuera la buscadora de Ravenclaw, así que probablemente podrían hablar de Quidditch. Harry nunca se había sentido cómodo hablando con otra chica que no fuera Hermione, así que sería bueno tener algo de lo que, según él, podrían hablar.

Después de una semana de intentar encontrar un momento en el que la chica no estuviera rodeada por sus amigos, se rindió y entendió que tendría que acercársele enfrente de todos y pedir hablar con ella. Se paró afuera del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, esperando a que la clase terminara. La chica salió del salón riendo con sus amigos.

—Disculpa, Cho, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —preguntó, con el rostro colorado.

OoOoOoO

Harry se dejó caer en una silla de los vestidores, donde Cedric y Draco ya lo estaban esperando.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Draco de inmediato.

—Ya tengo una cita para el baile —dijo Harry miserablemente.

—Oh, vaya —dijo Draco con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién es la desafortunada chica?

Harry miró a Cedric de reojo.

—Bueno, invité a Cho primero… —Cedric rio y Draco lo miró confundido.

—Invité a Cho al baile la semana pasada —le explicó Cedric a Draco—. Lo siento, Harry, no sabía que ella era a quien habías pensado invitar. Podría habérselo pedido a alguien más. Simon estaba en Ravenclaw, así que Cho y yo nos encontramos mucho el año pasado, mientras Simon seguía aquí. Como él no puede venir al baile, se lo pedí a Cho.

—Pobre Harry —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza—. Entonces tuviste que preguntárselo a dos chicas… ¿Quién fue tu siguiente elección?

—Parvati Patil —dijo Harry con una mueca—. Estaba pasando mientras Ron y yo hablábamos. Se la pasa riendo. Demasiado. Pero su hermana va a ir con Ron, así que ya me encargué de él.

—Bien. Ahora puedes enfocar toda esa ansiedad que ha estado revolviendo tu estómago en algo más importante. Yo. —Draco lo besó con ganas en los labios. Harry miró a Cedric y se separó de él, pero no se quejó cuando Draco rodeó sus hombros con el brazo—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te escapaste de la rata Weasley?

—Ron, no rata —dijo Harry automáticamente—. Finalmente le dije que necesitaba tiempo a solas, para pensar en todo, y que no me preguntara acerca de ello. Creo que ya se siente lo suficientemente culpable por la forma en la que me trató que no me reclamó nada. Pero creo que Hermione sospecha algo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sospecha? —preguntó Draco.

Cedric sonrió, entendiendo.

—Cree que Harry y yo tenemos algo entre manos. —Harry asintió—. Se me acercó en la biblioteca y me hizo saber, no muy sutilmente, que no debía ser… descuidado con tus emociones.

—¿Hizo qué? ¡No puede hacer eso! —balbuceó Harry. Cedric hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Está bien, me alegro de que sea una buena amiga; lo suficiente como para estar cuidándote —dijo Cedric para tranquilizarlo—. Pero podría causarte problemas si piensa que estás estudiando conmigo y me ve arriba sin ti…

Harry asintió.

—Ya pensaré en algo.

Draco miró a Harry.

—Todas estas molestias podrían ser evitadas si les dijeras a ambos que se metieran en sus propios asuntos. El ser un grosero Slytherin y no un chillón Gryffindor tiene sus ventajas.

—Entonces, ¿qué clases tomaremos hoy? ¿De baile o de _patronus_? —preguntó Cedric, ignorando el comentario de Draco.

—_Patronus_ —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Eso sí puedo hacerlo.  
OoOoOoO

Tres días después, en el desayuno, Harry estaba ocupado ignorando las directas advertencias de Hermione acerca de que no se estaba tomando la segunda prueba en serio cuando las lechuzas entraron al Gran Comedor. Con tantos alumnos quedándose por el Baile de Navidad, las lechuzas estaban entregando muchos más paquetes y fajos que en otras ocasiones.

—Vean todas esas lechuzas —señaló Ron, con la boca llena de huevo—. Me pregunto para quién será todo eso.

Harry alzó la mirada y vio tres grandes lechuzas cargando un paquete entre todas. Las lechuzas volaron en círculo y luego aterrizaron con cuidado junto a Draco Malfoy.

—Malfoy, lógico —gruñó Ron—. Probablemente es un nuevo libro de maldiciones para que las use con nosotros.

Harry miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras el rubio desataba el paquete y le daba a cada lechuza un trozo de salchicha, antes de mover el brazo y despedirlas. Las lechuzas no eran de la mansión Malfoy; Harry conocía todas las lechuzas que su padre usaba. Draco no abrió el paquete, sólo lo puso con cuidado en el suelo junto a él.

—Me pregunto qué podrá ser…

—No lo sé, Harry. ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle? —dijo Hermione, molesta porque el moreno no le estaba poniendo atención—. En serio, Harry. ¡Sólo quedan dos meses para la prueba, nueve semanas! Ni siquiera has resuelto lo del huevo, y mucho menos has descubierto qué necesitas aprender…

Harry asintió sin prestar atención. Draco notó su mirada y le guiñó el ojo. Luego, se puso a hablar con Blaise, que estaba a su lado.

—Harry, ¿has pensado en preguntarle a Cedric? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Eso sí atrapó la atención de Harry. Con rapidez, tornó su atención hacia la chica.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, pensé que tal vez él podría saber algo… que tal vez estaría dispuesto a ayudarte. Considerando que, ya sabes, estudian juntos —dijo Hermione sin alzar la voz, mirándolo significativamente.

—Oh, em. Bueno, no. —Harry se maldijo por no ser capaz de inventar mentiras con la velocidad de Draco y decidió decir la verdad—. Se supone que debemos resolverlo nosotros mismos, ¿sabes? No podría preguntarle.

Hermione asintió.

—Supongo que sí, pero podría estar dispuesto a darte una pista.

Ron se giró y los miró.

—¿De quién están hablando? ¿De Cedric Diggory? ¿Por qué querría ayudar a Harry? ¡Es la competencia!

Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente y Hermione dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Ron:

—Por nada…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Los dejó en ascuas el paquete? Se revela en el siguiente capítulo... Creo...

¡Los leo luego!

**Adigium21**


	9. Aguas turbulentas PARTE 1

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Señoras y señores! Una serie de avisos…

1. Hace 11 días se cumplió un año de que subí mi primera traducción. Y estoy bastante emocionado por seguir en esto. No podría expresar mi agradecimiento con palabras… ¡Yo {corazón} readers!

2. ¡Feliz Navidad! Atrasada, claro… ¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo! Por adelantado...

3. Este capítulo tiene un detalle… ¡No está completo! El capítulo original estaba demasiado grande; por tanto, en un gesto completamente _selfish _de mi parte, lo dividí. Ya le mandé un PM a la autora, y si tiene problemas con ello, pues lo corregiré después. Esto es para que me sea más fácil la traducción y para no dejarlos sin lectura tanto tiempo… Supongo que seguiré haciendo esto en los demás capítulos, así que prepárense para estar en ascuas más frecuentemente…

Gracias a **DarkPotterMalfoy **(con su hermosa y maratónica entrega de reviews)**, HeartSun, xonyaa11, kawaiigiirl, Alexiel Viely, kotte, KhrisTB, sailor mercuri o neptune, Sthefynice, FanFiker, Maeliza Malfoy, Aeren76, Dany de Criss, Anne Sie, Lunatica Dark **y un** Guest** por comentar en el capítulo anterior o alguno de los anteriores…

Con el capítulo anterior alcancé la maravillosa cantidad de 100 reviews, por lo que este capítulo (y el que sigue, que será la segunda parte de éste), se lo dedico a mi entrañable amigo **DarkPotterMalfoy**… Lean sus historias, las y los pondrán a sudar… :D

Una vez más, nada me pertenece. Ni Rowling ni alguna otra cosa que aparezca en este capítulo.

Y sí, lo revisé ligeramente. ¡Comenten si hay errores, por favor!

Vale, acaba mi perorata.

Disfruten…

* * *

**PARTE 1**

Navidad. Harry no había pensado siquiera qué podría regalarle a Draco para Navidad. Y qué extraño era eso, entendió Harry. Estaba sentado a la mitad de la clase de Historia de la Magia, preguntándose qué podría comprarle a Draco Malfoy para Navidad. Sólo faltaba una semana, así que tendría que comprar algo en Hogsmeade el sábado u ordenar algo por lechuza, lo que le tomaría un tiempo. Había sido fácil escoger regalos para Hermione y Ron. Harry no tenía idea de qué se le compraba a un ex némesis, al que ahora estaba viendo en secreto. Harry miró de reojo a Draco. El rubio tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba garabateando en una pieza de pergamino. Su brazo derecho estaba cubriendo el papel, para que no pudiera ver qué era. De cuando en cuando, miraba a Harry y luego regresaba su mirada al papel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —articuló Harry, la siguiente vez que Draco lo miró. El chico sólo sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, moviéndose para que le fuera más difícil a Harry ver el papel. Harry frunció el ceño y reconoció lo que no estaba bien. Draco no estaba sosteniendo su pluma; ésta estaba sobre el escritorio. ¿Con qué estaba escribiendo si no era con su pluma?

Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada. Ron lo estaba mirando con curiosidad. Harry bajó la mirada a su propio pergamino y fingió que estaba escribiendo notas. Sabía que Ron los había visto, a él y a Malfoy, intercambiando miradas. Tendría que fingir otra pelea con Draco; bien podría comenzar ahora. Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a la pluma de Draco.

—_Mobilipluma _—murmuró y la pluma comenzó a elevarse del escritorio de Draco. Harry movió su varita con cuidado y la pluma comenzó a rebotar. Draco alzó la mirada y entendió lo que estaba pasando; luego, estiró la mano para tomarla. Harry sonrió de lado e hizo que se elevara un poco más. Miró de reojo a Ron, que estaba riendo en silencio en su asiento. Draco estaba tratando de tomar su pluma; los alumnos en el salón estaban riendo. Hermione frunció el ceño.

Draco maldijo, volteó el pergamino sobre su escritorio, antes de que Harry pudiera verlo, y se paró para intentar tomar la pluma bailarina. Binns seguía hablando; cada vez más alumnos estaban mirando al rubio. Harry movió su varita hacia abajo y la pluma cayó al suelo. Draco tomó la pluma y le gruñó a Harry, antes de sentarse de nuevo. Sacó un libro de su mochila y lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a leer, alzando la cabeza en ocasiones, para fulminar a Harry con la mirada.

Por fin, la clase terminó. Draco se puso de pie con rapidez y salió del salón, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido. Harry guardó su pluma y su tinta con parsimonia. Parvati tenía una clase en el salón de enfrente y el moreno sabía que la chica estaría esperándolo afuera de la puerta. Si esperaba lo suficiente, ella tendría que irse para su siguiente clase y él podía llegar tarde a Encantamientos. Aunque Flitwick había estado tan impresionado con el encantamiento convocador de Harry durante la primera prueba que habría podido saltarse la clase, y el profesor estaría emocionado.

—Vamos, Harry —dijo Hermione con impaciencia, llegando hasta su escritorio—. No puedes evitarla toda la semana. Vas a tener que hablar con Parvati en algún momento.

—No si puedo evitarlo —dijo Harry entre dientes. Cada vez que hablaba con la chica, ella sólo reía.

—Harry, ¿aquí no es donde Malfoy estaba sentado? —preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, mirando el escritorio.

Harry se giró con lentitud y miró a donde la chica estaba, junto al escritorio de Draco.

—Em, sí, supongo. ¿Por qué?

—Por estas manchas en el escritorio. ¿Te recuerdan a algo? —Hermione estaba girando la cabeza, para tratar de verlas en un ángulo diferente.

Harry se acercó y miró. Había unas manchas desvanecidas y oscuras en el escritorio. Las manchas se veían como un rostro. Harry entrecerró los ojos; se veían mucho como un rostro.

—Harry, es un rostro, ¿no lo ves? Aquí está la boca y la barbilla y la nariz, y parece como si llevara una… ¡Harry! ¡Eres tú! ¡Te dibujó a ti! —Harry se detuvo. Era su rostro, en manchas de carbón sobre el escritorio. Draco había estado dibujándolo. Cuando giró el papel porque Harry había estado levitando su pluma, y luego puso su libro encima… Debía hacerse pasado algo del carboncillo al escritorio.

—¿Qué es eso? —Ron se acercó desde la entrada, donde había estado checando a Parvati por Harry, asegurándose de que le chica se fuera. Hermione estaba mordiéndose el labio y señalando las líneas del rostro de Harry—. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Godric Gryffindor, estaría dibujándote? —Ron lo miró, horrorizado. Harry abrió su boca pero ninguna palabra salió.

Hermione los miró a ambos, con el rostro un poco pálido.

—¿Creen que sea algún tipo de magia negra? ¿Algo así como las muñecas haitianas de vudú de las que la gente habla?

Las palabras de Hermione sacudieron a Harry: agarró la manga de su túnica y borró las manchas con prisa.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ron jaló el brazo de Harry, pero las manchas ya no estaban—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Era evidencia!

—¡No era nada! Sólo unas manchas raras que se parecían un poco a mí si entrecerrabas los ojos. Como los _muggles _que ven a la virgen María en una papa. —Harry miró a Hermione y luego a Ron—. En verdad no se parecía a mí para nada.

Hermione se veía insegura.

—Creo que debería checarlo en la biblioteca, para estar segura. Nunca he escuchado acerca de ese tipo de maldición, pero…

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Mira, vamos a llegar muy tarde a Encantamientos. Será mejor que nos vayamos. —Tomó a Hermione de brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera del salón.

OoOoOoO

La noche siguiente se encontró con Cedric y Draco para otra lección de _patronus_. La vez anterior sólo habían sido capaces de producir un delgado rastro de valor plateado de las puntas de sus varitas.

—Vale, ya tienen el encantamiento aprendido. Sólo recuerden que deben pensar en el recuerdo más feliz que puedan, y juntar todos esos sentimientos en el encantamiento. Sientan como fluye por su brazo y a través de la varita.

Draco y Cedric estaban parados a cada lado de Harry, en el centro del vestidor.

—¿Listos para intentarlo de nuevo? —dijo el moreno.

Cedric sonrió y asintió. Draco sólo asintió secamente.

—De acuerdo. —Harry sacó su varita—. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres. _¡Expecto patronum!_ —El ciervo de Harry salió, completo, de la varita del moreno. El chico apenas lo miró; se giró con rapidez para ver la varita de Draco. Un velo brillante de plata formó un escudo y luego desapareció. Harry escuchó la risa de gusto de Cedric y se giró para ver una gran ave plateada, volando alrededor de los cuernos de su ciervo.

—¡Lo lograste! —Harry palmeó la espalda de Cedric y miró los dos _patronus_. El de Cedric se desvaneció después de un minuto y se convirtió en volutas plateadas que cayeron al suelo—. Eso fue increíble. ¡Nunca antes había visto un _patronus _ave! Casi parecía una corneja o un cuervo.

—Un cuervo —dijo Draco—. Demasiado grande para ser una corneja.

—De acuerdo, Draco, esta vez es tu turno. Un recuerdo feliz. Siéntelo en tu varita.

Cedric seguía sonriendo, por la emoción de haber producido un _patronus_.

—Oye, Harry. —Cedric se acercó al chico y le susurró al oído.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Yo…

—Vale la pena intentarlo —dijo Cedric guiñándole el ojo—. Estaré practicando por acá. —Se metió a la oficina.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Draco, para luego mirar su varita, como si se preguntara por qué no lo estaba obedeciendo. Harry se acercó a Draco y le quitó la varita de la mano—. ¿Qué estás…? Mmph —Harry agarró a Draco y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Lo obligó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que quedó contra el casillero. El moreno pasó sus manos por el pecho de Draco y metió su lengua en la boca del otro. Draco gruñó y comenzó a responder al beso. Draco tomó la cabeza de Harry y lo jaló hacia sí. Harry se detuvo abruptamente y le regresó la varita al rubio; el chico la agarró automáticamente. Harry se paró detrás de él y susurró:

—Piensa en lo más feliz que puedas imaginar, y sólo hazlo.

Draco se giró para encarar al moreno.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No.

—Está bien. _Expecto Patronum_. —Draco mantuvo la varita firme. La bruma plateada brotó de su varita y formó por unos segundos un animal grande, de cuatro patas… El rubio bajó la varita y el animal desapareció.

—¡Lo hiciste! —Harry gritó emocionado—. Inténtalo de nuevo. —Draco dijo el encantamiento de nuevo y el animal se formó de nuevo, brincó por el vestidor y desapareció. —Una pantera, tu _patronus_ es una pantera. —Harry sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Tiene sentido, siempre pensé que te movías como un gato montés.

—¿Un gato montés? ¿Cómo es que alguien se mueve como un gato? —protestó Draco, a pesar de que estaba riendo, emocionado, mientras miraba el punto donde había desaparecido su _patronus_.

—Un _patronus_ bastante genial, Draco —dijo Cedric, desde la puerta—. Supuse que necesitabas un poco de incentivo extra, para motivarte.

OoOoOoO

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban al principio de la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

—Nos veremos en una hora en Las Tres Escobas, ¿cierto? —dijo Hermione, mirando a los dos chicos—. ¡No vean en qué tiendas voy a entrar!

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que Hermione hacía todas sus compras en la librería Smythwick's, y no era probable que ellos fueran a comprar ahí.

—Vale —confirmó Harry—. Una hora—. Afortunadamente, ya había comprador los regalos de Ron y Hermione, durante el fin de semana anterior. Se movió con rapidez hasta llegar a la tienda de plumas Scrivenshaft's. Había varios alumnos de Hogwarts en la tienda, y Harry curioseó entre varias plumas y pergamino a la vista. Por fin, la multitud se despejó y Harry pudo acercarse al mostrador.

—Mandé una orden por lechuza… Soy, em, Harry…

—¡Harry Potter! —Los ojos del vendedor se dirigieron automáticamente a la frente de Harry—. ¡Tenemos su orden y está lista para usted! ¿Le gustaría revisar el _kit_? —Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada y vio que otros alumnos en la tienda lo estaban mirando.

—¡No! —dijo Harry de golpe—. ¡Estoy seguro de que está bien! Sólo envuélvalo y me lo llevaré—. Harry sacó los galeones suficientes para pagar por el paquete y salió de la tienda. Se apresuró para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione en Las Tres Escobas. Hermione fue la última en llegar, cargando unos paquetes grandes y rectangulares.

—¡Por fin terminé! —dijo, sonriendo—. Harry, ¿puedo usar a Hedwig para entregar los regalos de mis padres?

—Seguro, estará encantada de salir —dijo Harry, repasando la taberna con la mirada. Draco estaba en una mesa del otro lado del lugar. Ron y Hermione también lo habían visto. Hermione miró a Harry con nerviosismo.

—Sólo porque no pude encontrar algo acerca de maldiciones oscuras que involucraran dibujar a la victima, no significa que no existan, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Si pudiera entrar a la sección prohibida…

—Hermione, en serio, olvídalo —dijo Harry con impaciencia—. No me han salido granos, ni he babeado, o algo por el estilo. Sólo era una mancha en un escritorio.

—Me parece raro, Harry —dijo Ron, mirándolo inquisitivamente—. Siempre has estado dispuesto a ver lo peor de Malfoy. ¿Por qué ahora no?

Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su varita.

—No lo sé. Supongo que no es tan malvado. Si va a tratar de hacer algo, va a hechizarme o hacerme tropezar, no usar magia negra. Bueno, Hermione, ¿cuándo vas a decirnos con quién vas a ir al baile? De todas formas, vamos a enterarnos en tres días…

OoOoOoO

La mañana de la víspera de Navidad

Harry se levantó temprano, mientras Ron y los otros aún dormían. Juntando sus prendas, se metió al baño para vestirse. Bajó a la sala común, que seguía vacía. Con rapidez, abrió la puerta del túnel: el regalo de Draco seguía en los escalones, donde lo había escondido la noche que habían regresado de Hogsmeade, junto con una canasta que Dobby le había dado. Bajó los escalones, esperando que Draco no se hubiera quedado dormido y que estuviera esperándolo.

Habían acordado encontrarse antes del desayuno en la víspera de Navidad, pues les sería imposible alejarse de sus amigos durante los siguientes dos días. Harry supuso que casi todos los Gryffindors dormirían hasta tarde y no notarían que no estaba en su cama.

Harry entró a los vestidores y sonrió cuando vio a Draco en la oficina, esperándolo.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo con una sonrisa y un beso, mientras notaba que Draco había puesto un disco navideño en el tocadiscos y que había prendido la chimenea.

Draco le regresó el beso malhumorado.

—Demasiado temprano para que algo sea feliz, joder. ¿No podíamos vernos esta noche?

Harry sonrió.

—Habrá mucha gente entrando y saliendo de los cuartos, dejando regalos. Mira, tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor. —Harry se sentó frente a la chimenea y abrió la canasta—. Desayuno.

—Estás sentando en el suelo —dijo Draco. El rubio seguía parado y miraba a Harry.

—Es un desayuno picnic, y uno hace picnics en el suelo, no en sillas —respondió Harry.

—Uno hace picnics sobre mantas, no en el suelo —dijo Draco, mientras caminaba hacia el gran armario—. Hay una diferencia. —Abrió el mueble y sacó un bulto verde. Caminó hacia Harry y extendió el bulto para revelar una manta con una gran serpiente enroscada, el emblema de Slytherin. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, extendió la manta sobre el suelo y se sentó, mirando a Harry. Con un labio temblándole, Harry se movió y se sentó junto al otro chico sobre la manta, cargando la canasta consigo.

Draco se enderezó mientras miraba en la canasta.

—¿Cómo lograste hacer esto?

—Le pedí a Dob… a uno de los elfos que nos prepararan una canasta de desayuno —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. No estaba seguro de si Draco sabía que el ex elfo de los Malfoy estaba en la cocina, y si acaso le importaba, pero no quería causarle problemas a Dobby. Comenzó a sacar panecillos, pasteles y un termo con chocolate caliente. Tomó un bollo pegajoso—. Habías dicho que siempre querías besarme en el desayuno. Esta es tu oportunidad.

—Ajá —dijo Draco, mientras mordía el bollo y luego se acercaba a Harry, para darle un pegajoso beso—. Supongo que puedo perdonarle por la atroz hora. En especial, si compartes ese chocolate caliente.

—Oops, no hay tazas —dijo Harry, mirando en la canasta vacía. Típico en él, Dobby había olvidado poner platos o tazas.

—No te preocupes —dijo Draco. El chico se acercó al escritorio y sacó una taza de un cajón—. Podemos compartir. —Abrió el termo y sirvió el chocolate humeante en la taza—. ¿Estás listo para mañana? —preguntó con una sonrisa, mirándolo por encima del borde de la taza mientras le daba un trago al líquido, para después darle la taza al moreno.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—No, estaré feliz cuando termine. Al menos, ha dejado de seguirme por todos lados.

—¿Cómo lograste hacer eso? —preguntó Draco.

—No lo sé, sólo lo hizo. Probablemente, Hermione habló con ella. Es buena para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Hablar con la gente?

—Sí, yo soy muy malo para ello.

—Hablas bien conmigo, casi siempre.

—Tú no eres una chica —dijo Harry entre dientes, con la boca llena de bollo.

—Gracias por notarlo. —Draco se inclinó hacia delante y lamió un poco de caramelo del labio de Harry. El chico dejó caer el bollo sobre la manta, estiró las manos y jaló a Draco hacia sí. Sus labios y dientes chocaron en un frenesí, mientras Draco presionaba a Harry más y más, hasta que quedaron recostados sobre la manta, con Draco arriba. Harry repasó la espalda de Draco con sus manos, de arriba abajo, extasiándose por las sensaciones. Draco estaba sosteniendo su propio peso con sus brazos, uno a cada lado de Harry. Sus lenguas danzaron juntas, y Harry podía sentir los sabores del chocolate, del caramelo y de Draco, y simplemente quería más.

El moreno estiró las manos y batalló para desabotonar la camisa de Draco. Por fin consiguió hacerlo, y pasó sus manos por el pecho del rubio. Draco respondió empujando su pierna entre las de Harry. El moreno gruñó por el contacto, elevando sus caderas para frotarlas contra las de Draco. Movió sus manos para agarrar las nalgas de Draco, acercándolo aún más.

Varios minutos después, respirando con dificultad, Draco se apartó. Harry vaciló y se levantó del suelo. Miró a Malfoy, que estaba limpiando moronas de bollo de su jersey.

—Es por esto que la gente civilizada no hace picnics —dijo, gruñendo, con las mejillas coloradas, contrastando con la palidez de su piel.

Harry se acercó y besó lentamente un lado de su cuello.

—Hmmm. Creo que es por esto, precisamente, que las personas hacen picnics.

—No comiences de nuevo, o nunca abriremos nuestros regalos —susurró Draco, tomando la barbilla de Harry y girándolo hacia él, para besarlo con ganas en los labios—. Y, al menos, yo estoy ansioso por abrir regalos.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie. Tomó el paquete que había dejado por la puerta.

—Feliz Navidad, Draco. —El rubio le sonrió con gusto y se acercó a la silla. Harry se recargó contra el escritorio y miró, nervioso, cómo abría el paquete, mientras se mordía el labio. De repente, comenzó a tener dudas. ¿Y si había estado equivocado?

Draco abrió el regalo con cuidado; no rompió el papel, sino que retiró con cuidado la cinta adhesiva de cada lado.

—Parece un libro… —Harry sintió ganas de quitárselo de las manos y romper el papel por él. Por fin, el regalo estuvo libre. La caja de madera, con bisagras, tenía dos cubiertas. Draco miró a Harry con curiosidad, para luego abrir ambas cubiertas. Miró la caja sin decir nada por tanto tiempo que Harry quiso arrebatársela de las manos y disculparse. Por fin, Draco alzó la mirada, con sus grises ojos oscuros e inexpresivos—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Entonces, ¿está bien? No lo sabía con seguridad —le dijo Harry, ansioso.

Draco sacó el lápiz de carboncillo y lo sostuvo por un momento.

—Es maravilloso… —Harry suspiró de alivio. La caja para artista estaba llena de lápices de colores y de carbón, un sacapuntas y pinturas pasteles. Un fajo de papel para dibujar estaba acomodado cuidadosamente dentro de la tapa.

—¿Pero cómo lo supiste? —repitió Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa maravillada en su rostro.

—¿Recuerdas ese día en clase de Binns? Giraste tu dibujo… y dejaste una marca en el escritorio y la vimos —dijo Harry, acercándose hasta estar junto a Draco.

—¿La vimos? ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Draco, alarmado.

—Oh, em, Hermione lo notó al principio, y notó que las manchas se parecían a mí, y, em, Ron…

Draco negó con la cabeza con preocupación.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque casi no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, pero está bien. Hermione pensó que estabas haciendo algún tipo de maldición. Y lo borré antes de que Ron lo viera bien.

—Está bien porque Hermione pensó que era una maldición. —Draco negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo—. Pero…

—Después de que lo vi, recordé todas esas veces que te había visto con manchas en tus manos o en tus mangas. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Siempre me confundió, porque eres tan… fastidioso. Entonces, ¿por qué te permitías estar manchado? Una vez que vi el dibujo lo entendí… y todo tuvo sentido.

Draco se puso de pie y, con cuidado, puso la caja sobre el escritorio y envolvió a Harry con sus brazos.

—Gracias. Nadie me ha dado un regalo tan perfecto jamás.

—Entonces, ¿sí dibujas? —dijo Harry con alivio—. ¿Acaso me…? ¿Podría ver tus dibujos alguna vez?

Draco asintió, sonrojándose.

—Sí, dibujo. Te los mostraré, pero primero tienes que abrir tu regalo. —Draco caminó hacia el armario y sacó el gran paquete que las tres lechuzas le habían entregado. Le dio el paquete al moreno. El rubio se veía nervioso y no soltó el paquete al instante—. Espero que esté bien. De hecho, le pregunté a Cedric si pensaba que tú… bueno, ábrelo.

Harry tomó el paquete y comenzó a romper el papel. En cuanto reveló el borde de lo que estaba adentro respiró profundamente y miró a Draco, que lo estaba viendo, sin expresión en los ojos. Harry retiró el resto del papel y se quedó donde estaba, recargándose contra el escritorio, sosteniendo una pila de discos de vinilo con sus manos temblorosas.

—Sé que no son los álbumes de tu madre, y probablemente no son los mismos… pero pensé que, tal vez… —Draco dejó de hablar cuando Harry puso la pila de álbumes sobre el escritorio y comenzó a revisarlos—. Cedric me ayudó. Conocía a los grupos de los que habías hablado y yo mandé una lechuza a una tienda de música, que también tiene álbumes _muggles_, ordenando cualquier álbum que tuvieran de ellos… —Draco se detuvo cuando Harry lo agarró por la cintura y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

Con cuidado, Draco rodeó a Harry con sus brazos.

—Lo siento… —Harry alzó las manos y cubrió los labios del rubio con sus dedos, para evitar que hablara. Respiró una vez más y se enderezó. Sus verdes ojos brillaban.

—Es perfecto, son perfectos. Nunca pensé que podría… —Harry negó con la cabeza y se giró para ver la pila de discos. Los agarró y caminó hacia la manta. Draco vaciló por un minute y se unió a él.

—Éste era uno de ellos… —Harry sostuvo el álbum con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper si lo agarraba con mucha fuerza—. Recuerdo que lo escuchaba y me preguntaba si ella lo había escogido, o tal vez mi papá. No parecía ser algo que una chica escuchara. —La cubierta del álbum mostraba una imagen del torso de un hombre, metido en pantalones de mezclilla, con una bragueta.

—¿Quieres que lo ponga en el tocadiscos?

Harry dudó.

—No, pon éste… —Harry le dio el álbum que en la cubierta tenía una cuadrícula con los rostros de los músicos.

—¿Los Beatles? Qué nombre tan raro para un grupo…

Harry se encogió de hombros; estaba separando los discos en dos montones: los que había oído en la alacena y tres que nunca había escuchado. Draco caminó hacia el tocadiscos y puso el álbum que Harry le había dado con cuidado.

La aguja del aparato se acomodó sobre el disco y hubo un momento de silencio. Luego, el acorde inicial llenó el cuarto. Harry cerró los ojos y se quedó sentado en absoluta quietud. Sintió que Draco se acercaba a y se sentaba detrás de él. Draco abrazó a Harry con sus piernas y con sus brazos. El chico sintió que Draco apoyaba su barbilla sobre su hombro. Con un suspiro, Harry se recargó contra él.

**It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog**

**It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log**

**But when I get home to you I find the things that you do**

**Will make me feel alright**

**You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things**

**And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything**

**So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone**

**You know I feel ok ***

—¿Está bien? —susurró Draco.

—Está bien —dijo Harry en voz baja, escuchando la música con los ojos cerrados y agarrándose de los brazos de Draco. Estaba temblando ligeramente. La música sonaba muy fuerte, como pudo notarlo, porque sólo la había escuchado con los audífonos puestos. Escuchar las notas llenando el cuarto hizo que la música cobrara vida. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en la alacena, en la oscuridad, escuchando e imaginando cómo era su madre. A pesar de que tía Petunia era su hermana, las imágenes mentales de Harry de su madre nunca se parecían a ella. Su madre siempre tenía cabello largo y una sonrisa feliz, y se la imaginaba con el cabello oscuro como el de él…

Para cuando la tercera canción hubo terminado y Harry hubo comenzado a sacudirse más, fue demasiado. Escuchó que Draco se removía detrás de él…

—Olvídalo. —Draco se puso de pie y sacó su varita, deteniendo la música. Harry lo miró confundido.

—Estoy bien, te lo juro, es sólo que…

Draco estiró la mano. Harry la tomó y dejó que Draco lo levantara.

—Baila conmigo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, casi riendo.

—Es víspera de Navidad, por la mañana, y no voy a dejar que te pongas todo sentimental. —Draco lo miró—. Ambos vamos a bailar con chicas mañana. Quiero bailar al menos una pieza con mi novio.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Eso es lo que soy? ¿Lo somos?

Draco se sonrojó.

—Bueno, estamos intercambiando regalos de Navidad, besándonos y poniéndonos sentimentales. ¿Cómo nos llamarías? ¿Enemigos con derechos?

—Novios funciona para mí —dijo Harry, riendo.

—Vale, entonces baila conmigo. —Draco le ofreció la mano.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, manteniéndose apartado.

—¿Y qué hay de tus dedos?

—Esa es la belleza de no hacer bailes lentos, hay menos riesgo de lastimarse los dedos. —Draco movió la varita hacia el tocadiscos y la música comenzó a sonar. Harry cerró los ojos, esperando a escuchar la música, sintiendo cómo Draco sostenía sus manos. Sintió que Draco soltaba una de ellas y, al sentir sus dedos en la barbilla, abrió los ojos. Los grises orbes lo miraban profundamente—. Confía en mí… —Harry asintió y no rompió el contacto visual, mientras sentía cómo Draco lo jalaba para bailar.

**Before this dance is through**

**I think I'll love you too**

**I'm so happy when you dance with me**

**I don't want to kiss or hold your hand**

**If it's funny try and understand**

**There is really nothing else I'd rather do**

**'cause I'm happy just to dance with you ***

Bailaron durante cuatro canciones completas, y Draco dirigía a Harry por el cuarto girando, chocando las caderas y riendo.

Mientras la música se detenía y escuchaban cómo la aguja se despegaba del disco, el silencio llenó el cuarto. Harry se sostuvo de Draco, con el corazón a mil por hora. Harry respire con profundidad y lo miró.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo… Nadie ha hecho…

Draco lo besó con suavidad.

—Temía que llegara a ser… demasiado. Triste, en lugar de bueno.

—Es bueno. Me tomaste desprevenido. Lo gracioso es que nunca había escuchado la música en alto. Siempre fue con los audífonos puestos, en la oscuridad de esa pequeña alacena. Es mejor aquí, contigo.

—Es una música bastante rara… —Draco vaciló; Harry pudo notar que no quería ofenderlo.

—Sí, no se parece a los grupos mágicos. Los instrumentos son guitarras, batería y teclados. Y los niños _muggles _ de ahora, escuchan diferentes cosas. Más al borde, más ruidosas. Sin embargo, estos grupos fueron bastante revolucionarios para su tiempo, cuando mi mamá era adolescente. Mi maestra en primaria decía que la BBC no quería pasar sus canciones.

Después de un rato, Harry dijo:

—Tenemos que regresar, ¿verdad? —EL chico vio la hora—. El desayuno en el Gran Comedor va a la mitad.

—¿Qué vas a decirles acerca de dónde has estado? —preguntó Draco.

—Les diré que fui a caminar. —Harry señaló la salida con un gesto—. Le daré la vuelta al castillo por ese lado.

—¿Estás listo para mañana en la noche?

Harry hizo una mueca.

—No. Preferiría enfrentarme al dragón de nuevo.

—Sólo sé un completo idiota y ella lo entenderá —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso no es muy amable.

—Pero sería mejor que tenerla siguiéndote, como si fuera un cachorro, toda la noche.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Y para Cedric. Ambos van a ir con chicas que saben…

—Es tu elección, puedes expresarlo… Me pregunto cuál sería el encabezado en _El Profeta_: "Exclusiva: El Niño que Vivió Gay"

—Ja, ja.

Harry repasó el cuarto con la mirada.

—Voy a dejar los álbumes acá abajo, no tiene sentido llevarlos arriba, donde no tengo un tocadiscos. ¿Estaría bien si bajo cuando pueda y escucho los discos?

Draco asintió.

—En tanto prometas que no te pondrás triste o depresivo. Esa no es la razón por la que te los regalé.

—Te lo prometo. —Harry miró el escritorio, donde el kit estaba abierto—. ¿Vas a enseñarme tus dibujos algún día? —preguntó Harry, inclinando su cabeza un poco. A pesar de que sabía que a Draco le gustaba dibujar, aún no podía imaginarse al Slytherin sentado y dibujando cosas de verdad.

Draco asintió lentamente.

—Te lo mostraré la próxima vez. Pero tal vez no te guste… Nunca he tenido lecciones, claro. Padre no considera que el dibujar sea una habilidad apropiada de los Malfoy.

OoOoOoO

Harry entró al Gran Comedor con Parvati prendida de su brazo. Aún se sentía raro por haber visto a Hermione con Viktor Krum. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que iba a ser la pareja de Krum? ¿Qué se había hecho en el cabello? Harry estaba tan ocupado preguntándose tantas cosas que apenas notó que habían caminado por todo el salón, y que habían llegado a la mesa principal. Parvati estaba sonriéndole a todos. Harry se sentó en la silla desocupada junto a Percy. Dirigió su atención a Cedric y vio que el chico retiraba la silla para Cho. Harry se puso de pie con prisa e hizo lo mismo por Parvati. La chica lo miró fríamente. El moreno ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin.

Percy estaba parloteando acerca del ministerio y Hermione y Krum estaban platicando, con las cabezas juntas. Harry se estiró para escuchar de qué estaban hablando, y se dio cuenta, riendo, que Hermione estaba intentando enseñarle a Krum a decir su nombre. _No pueden estar saliendo_, pensó con alivio, _si ni siquiera sabe cómo decir su nombre_.

Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada y sus ojos se posaron automáticamente en la mesa de Slytherin. Draco estaba sentado junto a Pansy; su túnica era negra, de terciopelo. Pansy llevaba un conjunto rosado y esponjoso. Ambas túnicas juntas parecían hacer énfasis en cuán equivocada era la pareja. Draco giró su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Harry.

—Deja de verme —articuló, y se giró para escuchar a Blaise.

De repente, la comida terminó y las luces bajaron. Los otros campeones se pusieron de pie con sus parejas. Harry se dio cuenta, horrorizado, que en verdad iba a tener que bailar con Parvati, enfrente de todos. Cedric asintió al verlo, para darle confianza, mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile. Por un breve momento, Harry se preguntó qué pensarían Cho y Parvati si sugería que cambiaran de parejas. No era que le molestara bailar con una chica, pero sabía que Cedric no iba a permitirle avergonzarse a sí mismo. La música comenzó y Parvati se agarró de Harry ansiosamente. Todas las instrucciones cuidadosamente detalladas de Draco se fueron por la ventana, y Parvati dirigió a Harry por el baile completo. Harry miró de reojo a Draco, que estaba riendo y negando con la cabeza. Harry se encogió de hombros y esperó a que la canción terminara.

Con alivio, vio como otras parejas, incluyendo a Draco y Pansy, entraban a la pista de baile. Por fin, la canción terminó, y Harry llevó a Parvati al borde de la pista.

—¿No vamos a bailar la que sigue? —preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

—Oh, em, quiero encontrar a Ron… y Padma. —Harry caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde encontró a un enfurruñado Ron, sentado junto a Padma…

OoOoOoO

—Llegó el correo —dijo Ron, con la boca llena de comida. Harry alzó la mirada para ver a las lechuzas entrar volando al Gran Comedor. Sonrió cuando vio a Hedwig volando en círculos y dirigiéndose a él, con un rollo atado a la pata.

—¿Quién te envió una carta usando a Hedwig? No le mandaste nada a Canuto, ¿verdad, Harry? —Hermione se veía preocupada.

—No lo sé. —Harry le dio un trozo de salchicha a la lechuza y desató el rollo. Hermione y Ron lo estaban mirando.

—¿No lo vas a abrir? —preguntó Ron.

—Oh, em, seguro. —Harry se sonrojó. Esperaba que Draco no hubiese utilizado a Hedwig para mandarle algo que no pudiera abrir frente a Ron y Hermione.

Conteniendo el aliento, desenrolló el papel. Era un dibujo a lápiz de Harry sobre su escoba, sosteniendo el huevo dorado, con el colacuerno húngaro persiguiéndolo, con las alas abiertas. Harry estaba riendo en el dibujo; su cabello parecía ser despeinado por el aire.

—Ése es un buen dibujo de ti, Harry —dijo Hermione lentamente—. ¿Tiene una nota o algo? —Harry se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no hay nota o firma.

Ron jadeó.

—¿No crees que Malfoy…?

—¿Por qué Malfoy haría un dibujo de mí y me lo mandaría usando a Hedwig? —Harry rio—. Después estarás diciendo que le gusto.

—Bueno, sí hizo ese dibujo tuyo sobre el escritorio…

—Esas solo eran manchas. En serio, ¿podemos olvidarnos de manchas raras en escritorios? —Harry gruñó, estirando el brazo para quitarle el dibujo a Hermione, que estaba analizándolo, buscando una firma.

—Probablemente sea de otro admirador secreto —dijo Neville, que había estado mirando por encima del hombro de Hermione—. Harry tiene varios de esos.

Harry guardó el rollo en su mochila y, hasta ese momento, se atrevió a mirar a Draco, en el otro extremo del salón. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y Draco le sonrió ligeramente, antes de girarse para hablar con Goyle, que estaba junto a él.

OoOoOoO

Cedric se acercó a Harry mientras regresaba del almuerzo.

—Entonces, anoche todo pareció ir bien, ¿no?

—No estuvo tan mal. Parvati está un poco molesta conmigo. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Cho no se molestó contigo.

—Bueno, tal vez sea porque ella sabe que estoy saliendo con Simon y que solo fuimos como amigos, y porque bailé más de una canción con ella.  
Harry sonrió con remordimiento.

—Sí, no soy bueno en eso de la decepción.

—Bueno, hay honor en ser honesto; solo necesitas encontrar una manera de caminar por el borde hasta que puedas ser completamente honesto acerca de quién eres. —Cedric se detuvo—. Entonces, ¿tú y Draco intercambiaron regalos?

Harry se sonrojó y asintió.

—Te contó, ¿verdad? ¿Lo que me iba a comprar? —Cedric asintió y puso una mirada preocupada.

—Anoche mencionó que temía que te pusieras…

—¿Como un idiota llorón? —Harry sonrió de lado.

—Más o menos.

—No puedo creer que encontrara los álbumes. Nadie me había dado un regalo tan considerado. Mis tíos me mandaron un pañuelo. —Cedric lo miró confundido—. Ya sabes, para sonarte la nariz. Siempre me mandan algo completamente inútil, para que sepa que no es que lo hayan olvidado, sino que lo recordaron y no les importa.

—Eso es… —Cedric negó con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sé cómo responder a eso.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, ya no intentaba entender a los Dursley.

—Pero el regalo de Draco… Fue impactante, lo admito, pero escucharlos hizo que me diera cuenta cuánto ha mejorado mi vida en los últimos cinco años. Tengo muchas cosas por las cuales estar feliz, y ahora puedo compartirlas con Draco y contigo…

—¿Y qué hay de compartirlas con tus otros amigos? —preguntó Cedric con curiosidad.

—Algún día —dijo Harry—. Lo estuve pensando anoche. Había al menos cinco o seis parejas homosexuales anoche, bailando. Tal vez solo necesite superar mi miedo a lo que los demás dirán.

—Ese sería un paso grande, Harry, pero no hagas nada apresurado. Y en especial, no lo hagas sin consultarlo con Draco. No sería posible predecir qué tipo de respuesta causaría. De por sí, el torneo está llamando mucho la atención hacia tu persona. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con lo del huevo?

Harry rio.

—Bastante mal. ¿Tú?

—No tengo idea… Oh, algo más. No es que quiera agrandar tu lista de preocupaciones, pero anoche Cho habló acerca de ti un poco…

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó confundido.

—Digamos que está interesada en ti. —Cedric rio y palmeó a Harry en el hombro, mientras se iba caminando.

_Genial_, pensó Harry,_ otra chica de las que me debo de cuidar. Al menos, ella no ríe y chilla._

OoOoOoO

Harry se levantó del escritorio al oír la aguja del tocadiscos levantarse del disco, regresando a la posición inicial.

—Escucho peticiones, ¿qué les gustaría escuchar ahora?

—Pon el raro de los Pebbles… —dijo Draco, sin alzar la mirada de su bloc de dibujo.

—¿Los Pebbles? —Harry rio—. ¿Te refieres a los Stones? (1)

—Como sea, _pebbles, rocks…_ El que tiene la bragueta.

Harry asintió y sacó _Sticky Fingers_ de su caja. La bragueta en la cubierta estaba abajo, cortesía de la curiosidad de Draco.

Harry puso la aguja sobre el disco y regresó a sentarse a la mesa, junto a Cedric.

—¿Cuándo vas a mostrarnos lo que estás haciendo?

—Cuando se los muestre… —dijo Draco relajado. Había estado dibujando por la última hora, solo alzando la vista ocasionalmente, para mirar a Harry y Cedric.

Por fin, Draco les había mostrado sus dibujos a Cedric y Harry unos días atrás. Los había sacado del cajón del escritorio y se había apartado mientras Cedric y Harry los veían. Había dibujos de Slytherins en su sala común, de Snape, de McGonagall, de Cedric y muchos dibujos de Harry. El chico estaba maravillado por la forma en la que Draco podía capturar a alguien, con solo unos cuantos trazos de su lápiz. Otros eran dibujos más elaborados y detallados, que debían haberle tomado horas.

Harry negó con la cabeza con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es que haces todos estos dibujos sin que alguien se dé cuenta? Es increíble. —Cedric asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

—Eres muy talentoso, Draco. —Alzó un dibujo de Harry entrando al Gran Comedor—. No puedo creer cómo fuiste capaz de capturar la mirada que Harry tiene cuando entra a un lugar.

Harry alzó la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres con mi mirada? No tengo una mirada.

Draco y Cedric rieron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí la tienes: entras e inspeccionas el salón, analizas el nivel de peligro y… —Cedric dejó de hablar.

—Luego te avientas, te adentras en lo que sea que te rodea —continuó Draco, riendo—. El único lugar al que no entras así es al salón de Snape. A su salón, entras deslizándote, mostrando que preferirías estar en otro lugar que no fuera frente a él. Ahora entiendo por qué odia tenerte en su clase. Obviamente no quieres estar ahí.

Harry miró el dibujo.

—Bueno, no quiero estar ahí. Como sea, yo no lo llamaría "mirada", es solo sobrevivencia. Creo que me dibujaste más alto, para que me note más en el dibujo.

—Prerrogativa del artista. Te dibujo como te veo —había dicho Draco, airosamente.

Harry trató de mirar el dibujo mientras regresaba a su silla. Draco frunció el ceño y lo giró, para que no pudiera verlo.

—¿A cuál de nosotros estás dibujando?

—No es tu asunto. Trabaja en tu ensayo de Transformaciones, aún te faltan al menos treinta centímetros por escribir. Yo ya terminé.

Cedric alzó la mirada.

—Hablamos u oímos música, no ambos. No me puedo concentrar. —Sonrió mientras lo decía, moviendo la pluma al ritmo de la música.

Harry rio y levantó su pluma; habían podido encontrarse tres veces desde el Baile de Navidad, a escondidas para estudiar y practicar sus _patronus_. Sin embargo, las clases habían comenzado de nuevo, e iba a ser más difícil encontrarse.

Draco alzó la mirada.

—¿De qué está cantando?

**Can't you hear me knockin, ahh, are you safe asleep?**

**Can't you hear me knockin, yeah, down the gas light street, now**

**Can't you hear me knockin, yeah, throw me down the keys**

**I've been begging on my knees**

**I've been kickin, help me please**

**Hear me prowlin'**

**I'm gonna take you down ***

Draco alzó la mirada de nuevo y sonrió de lado.

—Cuando gustes rogar de rodillas… házmelo saber.

Harry ignoró a Draco.

—Algunas personas piensan que es acerca de alguien que intenta obtener drogas de un vendedor. Otros piensan que es acerca de una chica. A mí me encanta la guitarra al final de esta canción… Siempre tuve la fantasía de que me convertiría en un gran guitarrista y que me escaparía de los Dursley.

Hubo una pausa en el tocadiscos y la siguiente canción sonó. Draco le sonrió a Harry.

—Mi baile.

—¿Ésta? —Harry preguntó con sorpresa, mientras se oía "Wild Horses".

—Definitivamente —murmuró Draco, jalando a Harry de su silla.

Cedric cerró su libro.

—Creo que los dejaré para que bailen, e iré a escribirle una carta a Simon en mi cuarto. Recuerden que el toque de queda es en media hora.

Draco y Harry apenas se dieron cuenta que se estaba yendo. Harry se balanceó con Draco, moviendo ligeramente los pies.

—Pensé que arrastrar los pies no estaba permitido —murmuró Harry.

—Cállate —dijo Draco, mientras lo besaba.

**I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie**

**I have my freedom but I don't have much time**

**Faith has been broken, tears must be cried**

**Let's do some living, after we'll die**

**Wild horses couldn't drag me away**

**Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day***

OoOoOoO

Ron, Hermione y Harry se detuvieron de golpe junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid no estaba afuera, esperándolos. Una bruja, que se presentó como la profesora Grubbly-Plank, estaba ahí, y estaba explicando que ella iba a dar la clase. Se giró y los llevó a los potreros. Harry y el resto se quedaron atrás, preguntándose qué había pasado con Hagrid.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Dónde está Hagrid?

—¿Preguntándose dónde está su precioso Hagrid? —se burló Pansy Parkinson—. Deberían leer esto.

Draco estaba parado junto a ella, con su máscara fingida de desdén en el rostro. Harry lo miró; Draco sabía algo. Estaba pálido, más de lo usual, y Harry sintió por primera vez un cosquilleo que le indicaba que algo estaba a punto de ponerse muy feo. Draco no quiso mirarlo a los ojos y apartó la mirada.

Hermione había tomado la copia de _El Profeta_. Luego, jadeó. "El Gigante Error de Dumbledore".

Ron, Hermione y Harry se detuvieron y leyeron el artículo.

—¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Qué importancia tiene quiénes son sus padres? —Hermione estaba bastante enfadada. Harry leyó las frases que Draco había dicho para el periódico. Los Slytherins los estaban mirando. Goyle estaba riendo y leyendo sus secciones favoritas del periódico.

—¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo pudiste decir semejantes mentiras? —gritó Ron.

Harry no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Draco. Escuchaba un zumbido mientras miraba el artículo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que le importaba tratara de esa forma a los demás? ¿O que tuviera esas ideas? Comenzó a sentirse nauseabundo, y supo que necesitaba alejarse de ahí con rapidez.

—Esto es demasiado —se obligó a decir, mirando a Draco—. Ahora sí te pasaste. —Creyó ver a Draco encogerse, pero tal vez solo lo había imaginado. Se giró y se alejó caminando, con Hermione y Ron detrás de él.

—Deberíamos ir a ver a Hagrid —dijo Hermione preocupada—. Asegurarnos de que está bien.

Harry asintió y los siguió hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que, durante la noche anterior, cuando habían estado abajo en los vestidores y oyendo los álbumes y riendo, Draco sabía que _El Profeta_ iba a publicar ese artículo.

No hubo respuesta al golpeteo en la puerta de Hagrid. Harry sospechaba que el semigigante estaba dentro, pero no había nada que pudieran decir para hacer que abriera la puerta. Se rindieron y regresaron al castillo. Al llegar a la puerta, Draco estaba ahí. Harry sabía que había estado esperándolos.

—Oye, cara rajada, ¿temes que…?

Harry sacó su varita.

—_Silencio_. —Y continuó caminando sin mirar atrás. Estaba temblando de ira. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse tanto con Draco? Había pensado que el Slytherin había cambiado en verdad; ése había sido su error. La actitud de Draco hacia Harry había cambiado, pero por dentro seguía siendo el mismo idiota prejuicioso que había insultado a Hagrid en la tienda de Madame Malkin, cuatro años atrás.

Hermione y Ron estaban hablando acerca de cómo podían ayudar a Hagrid. Harry no podía concentrarse en lo que estaban diciendo.

—Voy a regresar a Gryffindor —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Solo tengo un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Es tu cicatriz, Harry? —La chica miró su frente.

—No, solo un dolor de cabeza regular.

Afortunadamente, el dormitorio de chicos estaba vacío. Harry se arrojó sobre su cama y cerró las cortinas. Miró el dosel rojo. Nunca debía haber confiado en Draco. _Malfoy, ahora es Malfoy_, se regañó Harry. Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y deseó que su dolor desapareciera. ¿Cómo era que Malfoy lo había engañado para que creyera que le importaba? ¿Todo había sido una trampa? ¿Acaso el siguiente artículo de _El Profeta _sería una exclusiva acerca de él y Malfoy saliendo?

Harry pudo escuchar a los otros regresando y preparándose para la cena.

—Em, ¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí dentro? —dijo Ron.

Harry se obligó a contestar.

—Sí.

—¿No vas a venir a cenar?

—No, tú baja. No tengo hambre. —Harry no podía concebir la idea de sentarse en el Comedor y mirar a Draco, _no, Malfoy_, alardeando con sus amigos, acerca de la gran broma que le había jugado a Harry Potter.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, no te molestes —replicó, pensando para sí mismo: _vete, Ron, solo vete y déjame ser miserable_.

Había pasado una hora desde que Ron se había ido cuando Harry escuchó el toque familiar en la ventana. Se obligó a acercarse y ahí estaba Hedwig, con una nota atada a su pata. Harry desató la nota y le dio a Hedwig una chuchería.

_Necesito hablar contigo._

_Maldito idiota, qué agallas de seguir usando a Hedwig. _Harry arrugó la nota y la arrojó a la chimenea. Hedwig voló por el cuarto hasta llegar al lado de Harry, que estaba sentado en la cama. El chico estiró la mano y acarició a su lechuza gentilmente.

—No es tu culpa. Sé que solo te convenció para entregarla.

Harry evitó a Malfoy con éxito por la semana entera. El chico no había intentado mandar otro mensaje, ni se había tratado de comunicar con él en los pasillos. _Bien_, pensó Harry. Por fin había entendido el mensaje. Eso no evitaba que Harry mirara el dosel de su ventana cada noche. Preguntándose cómo iba a conseguir soportar el día siguiente, viéndolo durante las clases.

El sábado, todos iban a ir a Hogsmeade. Harry nunca sintió menos ganas de unirse, pero sabía que era mejor que estar miserable en su cuarto. Ya lo había hecho toda la semana. Los Gryffindors anduvieron por el camino hacia Hogsmeade. Harry escuchó a Hermione inspirar, y el chico alzó la mirada. Cedric los estaba esperando en la base de la colina.

—Harry, sé que algo ha estado mal esta semana. Y creo que tiene que ver con Cedric, no tienes que… —Hermione lo tomó de la mano. Harry rio.

—No tiene nada que ver con Cedric, Hermione, en serio.

—Harry, por favor, ¿quieres que me quede contigo? —Claramente, Hermione no le creía.

—No —dijo Harry de golpe—. Los alcanzo en el pueblo.

Los otros Gryffindors miraron extrañados a Cedric, mientras se acercaban a él por el camino. Harry se detuvo pero les indicó que siguieran andando. Cedric lo saludó con un gesto y una sonrisa. Hermione continuó caminando, pero seguía mirando hacia atrás. Harry apretó los dientes y miró por encima del hombro del Hufflepuff, sin querer mirarlo.

—Vas a tener que hablar con él, Harry —dijo Cedric en voz baja.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—No voy a meterme en medio de esto. Y le dije lo mismo. Pero necesitas hablar con él al menos una vez, para que sepas qué terreno están pisando.

Harry rio amargamente.

—Ya no hay un "nosotros". Solo es el jodido Draco Malfoy y el idiota Harry Potter, que fue lo suficientemente idiota para…

Cedric alzó las manos.

—Como dije, no quiero meterme en este asunto. Soy amigo de los dos. Necesitas decirle lo que sea que te has estado guardando toda la semana.

Harry respiró profundamente.

—Sí, vale. Dile que lo veré esta noche allá abajo. De todas formas, tengo que ir por mi Saeta de Fuego.

—¿Y tus discos? —preguntó Cedric.

Harry sintió que sus ojos se llenaban con las lágrimas que se había rehusado a derramar durante toda la semana. Negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a derrumbarse.

—Supongo que voy a perder esos álbumes dos veces. De ninguna manera podré quedarme su regalo ahora.

Cedric estiró la mano para tomar a Harry del brazo pero el chico se apartó y comenzó a descender por el camino. Entre más rápido terminaba con Malfoy, mejor.

OoOoOoO

Harry sintió los ojos de Draco en él durante toda la cena. Escuchó a medias las pláticas de todos, acerca de su día en Hogsmeade, mientras revolvía su comida sobre el plato. Finalmente, se puso de pie y le dijo a Hermione que iba a regresar a la torre.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó—. Si quieres hablar de lo que sea…

—No, solo necesito estar solo.

Con rapidez, Harry subió las escaleras. La sala común estaba vacía y el chico se metió detrás del tapiz hacia el túnel. Harry suspiró de alivio cuando entró a los vestidores. Malfoy aún no estaba ahí. Caminó hasta el casillero donde había guardado su equipo y su escoba. Sacó todo y lo acomodó con cuidado en la entrada del túnel de Gryffindor; no quería olvidarlos una vez que terminara de hablar con Malfoy.

Entró a la oficina. Los álbumes seguían sobre el escritorio. Estiró la mano y repasó con cuidado la línea del submarino en la cubierta de cartón del álbum "Yellow Submarine", de los Beatles. No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima cayó sobre el álbum. Enfadado, limpió la cartulina y se limpió el rostro. No iba a hacer eso; no iba a derrumbarse.

—Harry. —La voz de Malfoy se oyó desde la entrada. Harry no se giró.

—Es _Potter _para ti —dijo, lo más fríamente que pudo—. Solo vine por mis cosas.

—No hagas esto, por favor —dijo Malfoy en voz baja—. Déjame explicarte.

—No hay nada qué explicar. —Harry golpeó el escritorio con el puño y giró para encarar a Malfoy—. Esto, lo que sea que fue, se acabó.

El rostro de Draco estaba pálido. Sus grises ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Harry pasó a su lado y Draco estiró el brazo para tomar uno del moreno.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—No. —Harry miró la mano que agarraba su brazo y luego al rubio, que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros—. No puedo salir con alguien que odia a otras personas solo por quiénes son sus padres. Con alguien a quien le importa muy poco uno de mis amigos.

—No fue así —escupió Draco. Harry trató de recuperar su brazo.

—Suéltame.

—No. —Draco lo agarró con más fuerza—. Harry, por favor…

—No me llames "Harry". —El moreno estiró su brazo derecho y golpeó a Draco, con toda la ira que había estado acumulando toda la semana, haciéndola un puñetazo que hizo contacto directo con el pómulo del rubio. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y el chico cayó de espaldas. Harry se detuvo para levantar su escoba cuando escuchó que Draco iba tras él. Se giró y se encogió, y embistiendo, atrapó a Draco fuera de balance, tirándolo al suelo. Draco lo golpeó en un costado, tratando de hacer que lo soltara. Harry dio rienda suelta a su ira, golpeando a Draco en donde podía. Draco zafó su brazo y golpeó a Harry en la nariz. De inmediato, el moreno sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y garganta. Draco dejó de batallar y trató de tocarlo con su mano abierta. Harry se hizo para atrás, sentándose en el suelo, mareado por el dolor del golpe.

—Diablos, Harry. Lo siento.

Harry se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su nariz con su mano libre. Se obligó a ponerse de pie y miró a Draco.

—Parece que regresamos a donde empezamos. —Se giró y se dirigió a la entrada del túnel, sacando su varita para abrir la puerta.

—No puedes regresar a Gryffindor con ese aspecto —dijo Malfoy en voz alta.

—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer —dijo Harry en voz baja. Estaba recargado contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha—. No tienes el derecho.

—Tú tampoco —dijo Malfoy—. No puedes decirme con quien puedo o no puedo hablar.

Harry se giró.

—No, no puedo… Lo que puedo hacer es decirte que no voy a ser amigo de alguien que dice y cree cosas tan llenas de odio. —Sintió la sangre cayendo de su rostro y se la limpió con enfado—. En verdad… me gustabas, Draco. Y fui muy feliz aquí abajo. Pensé que tu también, pero tenías que arruinarlo…

—Lo sé. Lo siento. —Draco no se había parado; seguía sentado en el suelo, donde habían peleado, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

Toda la furia pareció abandonar el cuerpo de Harry, mientras el chico se deslizaba contra la pared y se sentaba en el suelo, a unos metros de Draco. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás. Se tocó la nariz. El sangrado había parado.

—¿Te la rompí? —preguntó Draco, mirándolo.

—No lo creo. No se oyó. Tendrás que intentarlo mejor la próxima vez.

—No quiero que haya una próxima vez.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, aún sin mirar a Malfoy—. Lo del artículo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No sé cómo pasó. Skeeter estaba hablando con todos nosotros, los Slytherins. Preguntándonos acerca de la escuela. Y alguien dijo algo acerca de Hagrid y el hipogrifo. Y ella siguió hacienda preguntas y todos estaban diciendo cosas malas acerca de lo que había ido mal en las clases de Hagrid. Los escregutos y todo eso. —Draco hizo una mueca—. Y ella preguntó si sabíamos que Hagrid era un gigante y todos se emocionaron y comenzaron a hablar de ello. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber dicho la mitad de las cosas que dice que dije. Pero es posible. Y su maldita pluma estaba escribiendo en el pergamino, quién sabe qué cosas.

—Su maldita pluma. —Harry hizo una mueca—. La mitad de las cosas que dice que dije en ese primer artículo fueron inventadas. Yo no habría dicho todas esas cosas.

—Si de algo sirve… Lo lamento —dijo Draco. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Harry. Con los ojos increíblemente oscuros.

—¿Lamentas haber dicho esas cosas acerca de Hagrid? O lamentas que esto —Harry movió su mano, como mostrando el cuarto—, terminó.

—Lamento haberte lastimado. Lo que creo, eso no es parte de nosotros, ¿o sí? ¿No podemos simplemente…?

Harry se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo estar con alguien que piense de esa manera, Draco. Desearía… desearía que las cosas hubieran resultado diferente. —Harry se alcanzó a ver en un espejo e hizo una mueca. Se acercó a un grifo y se mojó el rostro con cuidado, retirando la sangre. Cerró la llave y se miró en el espejo de nuevo. Draco estaba parado detrás de él.

—Es lo que mi familia me enseñó. Lo metían en mi cabeza cada día. _Sangre sucia_, mestizo, odio por cualquiera que no fuera _sangre limpia_.

Harry sostuvo la mirada de Draco en el espejo y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Necesitas comenzar a pensar por ti mismo. Yo soy un mestizo. Cuando haces a un lado a todos los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles me incluyes a mí. No puedes quererme y al mismo tiempo creer que yo y todos los que son como yo somos menos que tú y que tu familia, porque ustedes son _sangre limpia_. Si no crees que eso es cierto, entonces necesitas aprender a alzar la voz por lo que crees que es correcto, no seguir la corriente con tu padre. No puedes tener ambas cosas. —Se giró y se dirigió a la salida. Luego, tomó sus cosas—. Nos vemos.

—No te vayas, Harry, _por favor_ —rogó Draco, pero Harry abrió la puerta con su varita y entró al túnel sin mirar atrás.

OoOoOoO

*Créditos de las canciones

"A Hard Day's Night" (_La noche de un día duro_), escrita por John Lennon, y con créditos para Lennon–McCartney (en el álbum A Hard Day's Night)

"I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" (_Estoy feliz, solo bailando contigo_), escrita por John Lennon y Paul McCartney (en el álbum A Hard Day's Night)

"Can't You Hear Me Knocking" (_¿No puedes oírme tocar?_), escrita por Mick Jagger y Keith Richards (en el álbum Sticky Fingers)

"Wild Horses" (_Caballos salvajes_), escrita por Mick Jagger y Keith Richards (en el álbum Sticky Fingers)

* * *

(1) _Pebble_ significa "guijarro", y _stone_ es "piedra".

* * *

En mi perfil les dejaré un post en el LJ con las traducciones de las canciones, ¿les parece?

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	10. Aguas turbulentas PARTE 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Vaya, creo que nunca había actualizado tan pronto…

Que dice Marty (a.k.a. OakStone730) que no hay problema con que divida los capítulos, entonces lo seguiré haciendo si el capítulo es imposiblemente largo…

Gracias a **FanFiker, kawaiigiirl, Princes-Slash, jessyriddle, sailor mercuri o neptune, xonyaa11, Violet Strawberry, Valhova, Alexiel Viely, Sthefynice, DarkPotterMalfoy **y** Dany de Criss** por comentar en el capítulo anterior o uno de los anteriores.

Esta es la segunda parte de "Aguas Turbulentas". Disfruten…

* * *

**PARTE 2**

Ron y Hermione lo miraron con la boca abierta cuando regresó a la torre. Se rehusó a dejar que Hermione curara sus moretones. La chica sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo, entre dientes, que hablaría con McGonagall acerca de Cedric. No le creyó cuando le dijo que no había sido Cedric con el que había peleado, sino hasta la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, cuando Malfoy entró, con la cara igual de lastimada que la de Harry.

Toda la escuela estaba hablando acerca de la pelea entre Potter y Malfoy para el final del día. Cedric había detenido a Harry e intentado hablar con él, pero el moreno solo se había alejado. Entre más pronto se olvidara de todo, mejor. Malfoy no intentó hablar con él de nuevo. Ambos pasaban al lado del otro en los pasillos, evitándose con cuidado. Las apuestas volaban por la escuela, para ver cuándo tomaría lugar la siguiente pelea, y quién iba a ganar.

La siguiente semana pasó como un borrón. Lo único que distraía a Harry de la miseria de haber terminado con Draco era el conocimiento de que la segunda prueba estaba a solo cuatro semanas, y él no tenía idea de qué era.

Estaba desesperado por ir a volar; era lo único que le permitía a su mente escapar de todas las preocupaciones y solo ser feliz. Hasta eso le había quitado Draco, pensó con amargura. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que no habría sido capaz de ir a volar en todo el año de no haber sido por Draco y su cuarto secreto. Como un pobre sustituto, Harry se dedicó a correr. Se levantaba temprano cada mañana y corría alrededor del lago, vuelta tras vuelta, hasta que no podía continuar.

Estaba sentado en los escalones del castillo, esperando a que su ritmo cardiaco regresara a la normalidad. Estaba sentado ahí, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, recuperando el aliento, cuando vio dos pies llegar a su lado y escuchó a alguien sentándose junto a él. Miró de reojo y vio la túnica amarilla con negro, de Hufflepuff, que tanto conocía, cubriendo sus piernas. No se molestó en alzar la mirada para confirmar que era Cedric.

—Hola, Cedric.

—Has estado evitándome.

—He estado evitando a todo el mundo —dijo Harry cansinamente—. Además, no quieres ponerte en medio.

—No, no quiero, pero sigues siendo mi amigo, y me preocupo por ti. De hecho, no vine a hablar contigo acerca de Draco. —Harry alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Cedric lo miró con preocupación—. La segunda prueba está a solo tres semanas. Necesitas enfocarte en eso. No has resuelto lo del huevo aún, ¿verdad? —preguntó Cedric en voz baja.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho? —preguntó Harry automáticamente, a pesar de que sabía que era verdad.

—Porque no estás asustado y no pasas cada minuto en la biblioteca, como yo —dijo Cedric riendo.

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía.

—¿Es peor que los dragones? —dijo débilmente, tratando de imaginar qué podía ser.

—Creo que es más como un reto… sabiduría mágica. Algo más difícil de conseguir —dijo Cedric lentamente—. Necesitas comenzar a trabajar en ello. Lleva el huevo al baño de prefectos del quinto piso… Toma un baño con él.

—¿Qué tome un baño con el huevo? —Harry se veía confundido.

—Créeme. Necesitas enfocarte en esto, Harry. No puedes pasar más tiempo deprimido por lo de Draco. Habrá mucho tiempo para resolverlo… Después.

—No estoy deprimido. Además, no hay nada que resolver. Se terminó —dijo Harry en voz baja. Extrañamente, las palabras no dolieron tanto como antes; suponía que se estaba acostumbrando.

OoOoOoO

Harry se apartó de su encuentro cercano con Snape y Filch, temblando. Había estado demasiado cerca. Ahora estaba sin su mapa, pues Moody se lo había quitado. Y tenía que resolver el misterio del huevo pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a sumergirse en el lago por una hora. Podía nadar unas cuantas vueltas, pero no había forma de que pudiera… Necesitaba a Hermione.

Hermione, Ron y Harry entraron a la biblioteca al día siguiente. Harry rio al ver a Cedric, sentado solo en una mesa, con un conjunto grande de libros regados junto a él. El chico alzó la mirada para ver a Harry, le guiñó el ojo y regresó a ver su libro, pasando páginas.

Cada minuto libre que tenía lo pasaba en la biblioteca, tratar de encontrar una forma de superar la segunda prueba era en lo único que pensaba durante el día. Era solo cuando estaba de vuelta en su cama, al final del día, que se atrevía a permitirse pensar en Draco. Maldiciéndose por hacerlo, sacaba el trozo de bufanda de seda verde, del fondo de su baúl, y se recostaba en su cama, enroscándola alrededor de sus manos. Sintiendo la fría seda deslizándose por sus manos, recordaba cada vez que había pasado tiempo, juntos. Sus primeras reuniones con Cedric, el castigo con Snape, cuando había sentido las manos de Draco sobre sus hombros y se había atrevido a tener esperanza, cuando se había conectado con Draco a través de la maldición _imperius_…

OoOoOoO

Segunda prueba

Draco se sentó en las gradas, mirando hacia el lago. Cedric, Fleur y Krum estaban parados en la plataforma junto al lago. No había señal de Harry.

—¿Dónde diablos está Potter? —le gruñó a Blaise.

—No tengo idea, pero parece que vas a perder esta apuesta —dijo Blaise, burlándose.

Draco podía ver a los jueces juntos, tratando de descubrir qué hacer. ¿Dónde estaban Granger y Weasley? ¿Con Potter? Probablemente, pero el moreno no huiría, ¿verdad? En primera, Granger no lo dejaría.

McGonagall acababa de acomodarse la túnica para regresar al castillo cuando vieron una figura corriendo alrededor del lago a gran velocidad. Llevaba su túnica y era un desastre, con el cabello parado en todas direcciones. Draco maldijo; no sabía si estar feliz o enojado de que Harry se hubiera aparecido.

Harry se detuvo junto a los demás; se inclinó tratando de recuperar el aliento. Draco vio que Cedric se acercaba para hablarle pero Bagman hizo el anuncio y el cuerno sonó y la competencia comenzó.

—¡Va a entrar al agua así, nada más! —gritó Pansy con gusto, aplaudiendo con emoción—. ¡En verdad creo que el Chico Dorado va a perder!

Cedric, Fleur y Krum ya habían desaparecido en el lago. Harry seguía entrando despacio al agua. Draco lo estudió; parecía estar moviendo la boca.

—¿No tiene un plan? ¿No va a quitarse la túnica? ¡No puede entrar al lago con la túnica! —La multitud se burlaba y reía.

Draco vio que el cuerpo de Harry se estremecía; algo le estaba pasando. De repente, la boca y la nariz de Harry se cubrieron con un material de color carne. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello; grandes branquias habían aparecido en su cuello. Antes de que Draco pudiera pensar cómo había sucedido eso, Harry había desaparecido bajo la superficie.

—¿Qué diablos hizo? ¿Viste cómo desaparecía su rostro? —preguntó Blaise, sorprendido. Draco negó con la cabeza y miró el reloj. Quedaban cincuenta y cinco minutos. Miró el lago pero no había movimiento. Algunas burbujas reventaban en la superficie del agua, pero incluso parecía que las olas habían cesado.

Con horror, Draco entendió que esto era mucho peor que los dragones. Harry podía estar ahogándose ahí abajo y nadie lo sabría. Maldiciendo, checó el reloj. Pasaron diez minutos. Veinte minutos. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Draco miró la mesa de los jueces. Ninguno de ellos, y ningún profesor, parecía preocupado. Tal vez había gente allá abajo, revisando, para asegurarse que nada pasara.

De repente, hubo un gran _splash_ y la gente se puso de pie de un brinco. Fleur estaba en la superficie, tosiendo y moviendo sus brazos. Algo bajo la superficie la llevó hasta la plataforma de los jueces. Draco miró a la señora Pomfrey correr hacia ella y sacarla del agua, rodeándola con una cobija. Fleur gritó y peleo por regresar al agua. ¿Qué había allá abajo que se supone tenían que recuperar? Bagman solo había dicho que algo les había sido arrebatado y que tenían que recuperarlo. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Qué sería tan preciado que tenían que nadar, sumergidos, por una hora? Draco miró a Fleur, estaba consternada. No era solo la competencia; no creía que la chica le preocupara arriesgarse a ahogarse por el torneo de los tres magos.

—¿Dónde están los amigos de Potter? Uno no creería que se perderían esto —le comentó Pansy a Blaise.

Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron a la sección de Gryffindor en las gradas. La comadreja y Granger no estaban. Con una sensación de pavor, Draco miró hacia Ravenclaw, checando cara rostro hasta que notó, con seguridad, que Cho no estaba ahí.

No era _algo _lo que les habían arrebatado, sino _alguien_. Draco sintió nauseas; sabía que nada podría evitar que Harry rescatara a sus amigos. Arriesgaría todo. Los minutos pasaron y, finalmente, vio a McGonagall y Moody acercarse al borde del agua, con miradas preocupadas. Draco podía ver que el ojo mágico de Moody estaba penetrando el agua, tratando de ver qué había debajo.

La hora pasó. No había señales de los tres campeones restantes. ¿Acaso era posible que los tres se hubieran ahogado? Hubo un disturbio en la superficie y, de repente, Cedric emergió el agua, sosteniendo a Cho, con el casco burbuja aún alrededor de él, mientras nadaba hacia la plataforma. Cho sonrió y abrazó a Cedric y ambos salieron en la orilla, para oír el rugido de la multitud. Pomfrey corrió hacia ellos, poniéndoles unas cobijas en los hombros cuando emergieron del agua.

Krum fue el siguiente, cargando a una inerte Hermione Granger. En cuanto salió del agua, la cabeza de tiburón desapareció. Granger se sacudió y miró alrededor de ella, como si estuviera sorprendida de estar fuera del agua. Ella y Krum nadaron hacia la orilla y Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando Granger abrazó a Krum. Luego, la chica miró su alrededor frenéticamente cuando notó que Harry y Weasley no habían vuelto aún. Krum parecía decepcionado porque la chica no le estuviera prestando más atención y se alejó pisoteando. Cedric se quedó cerca del agua, buscando a Harry.

—¿Dónde diablos está Potter?

—Alégrate, Draco —dijo Pansy, sonriendo—. Claramente perdió la prueba. Esperemos que nunca salga.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Draco sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando se oyó un gran _splash_ y Harry apareció, llevando a Ron y a una niña pequeña. Vio que la comadreja escupía agua por la boca y miraba alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lentamente, Harry nadó hacia el borde del lago, llevando a la niña junto a él. Weasley parecía estar gritándole a Harry.

—Probablemente se está quejando por cuánto tiempo le tomó. Y quién lo culparía. Bastante tarde, joder —comentó Blaise. Draco sintió ganas de gritarle a Blaise que intentara hacer la prueba antes de criticar cómo le había ido a Harry.

—¿Esas son sirenas? —preguntó Goyle, señalando con el dedo. Draco miró el lago de nuevo. Cerca de donde estaba Harry, se había reunido una docena de cabezas verdes moho, saliendo de la superficie. Una de ellas nadó a la plataforma de los jueces y Dumbledore se puso de pie y se arrodilló para hablar con él. Hubo un gran alboroto de la multitud, mientras comenzaban a alejarse pisando fuerte, esperando a que los jueces deliberaran. Dumbledore se paró y caminó hacia la mesa de los jueces para hablar.

—Algo está pasando —dijo Blaise entre dientes—. Tal vez van a sacar a Potter del torneo por llegar tan tarde.

La voz de Bagman se oía por todo el lago. Draco apenas podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Miró cómo Fleur envolvía a la niña con sus brazos. Draco entendió quién era: su hermana pequeña. Ahora resultaba obvio por qué la campeona de Beauxbatons había intentado regresar al lago frenéticamente. Y potter la había salvado, y a Weasley. Fleur se había puesto de pie y estaba abrazando a Harry, besándolo en ambas mejillas.

—Jodido Potter.

—Puedes decirlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo es posible que haya regresado al último y aun así esté empatado en primer lugar? Todo esto está arreglado —gruñó Blaise.

—Espera, ¿qué pasó? No entendí lo que Bagman dijo. —Draco miró a su alrededor, desconcertado.

—En serio, Draco, tienes que poner más atención. Están diciendo que Potter encontró a los cuatro rehenes primero, pero se quedó hasta el final para asegurarse de que todos fueran rescatados. A mí me suena como un montón de basura. Le dieron cuarenta y cinco puntos por "fibra moral", si puedes creer en eso. Al menos, Diggory está empatado en primer lugar con él. Vencerá a Potter a la próxima.

Los Slytherins se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir. Draco se quedó donde estaba, mirando a Harry y sus dos amigos, uniéndose a Cedric y dándose un abrazo.

—¿No vienes, Draco? Tendremos una fiesta de conmiseración en las mazmorras —dijo Pansy en voz alta. Draco les hizo un gesto para que se fueran.

—Tengo algo que hacer. Los alcanzo en un rato.

Se quedó sentado ahí, mientras todos caminaban alrededor del lago lentamente, de regreso al castillo. Vio a Harry y a sus amigos caminar codo a codo hacia el castillo, riendo. Cuando hubieron desaparecido de la vista, Draco se fijó en el lago. Las sirenas habían regresado a sus oscuras profundidades. Tenía que ser Harry el que tomara el camino del héroe; si él hubiera estado compitiendo, habría tomado a su rehén y habría regresado a la superficie sin dudarlo. Harry se había quedado y se había asegurado de que todos estuvieran a salvo.

No por primera vez, Draco entendió que lo que fuera que hacía que Potter se pusiera de pie por lo que era correcto era solo parte de su ser. El idiota se movía nerviosamente, tartamudeaba y caminaba con torpeza hacia las clases y por la vida. Pero cuando tenía que decidir qué hacer en una situación difícil, no dudaba en escoger el camino correcto. ¿Dónde aprendió eso? No de sus padres, o de los Dursley. Draco había dicho que todas las idioteces del artículo eran culpa de cómo había sido criado, culpa de sus padres. Ahora, sabía que eso no era suficiente. Potter había sido criado en una jodida alacena; y aun así siempre hacía lo correcto.

Draco sentía que había estado caminando cual sonámbulo las últimas cuatro semanas. Cerró los ojos y recordó cuando bailó con Harry en la mañana de la víspera de Navidad, con esa rara banda _muggle_. Y luego Harry había dejado esos álbumes en el escritorio al irse. Seguían ahí; Draco ya casi no entraba a los vestidores. El único lugar en Hogwarts que había sido suyo, sólo suyo, y ahora no podía poner un pie ahí sin Harry. Daría lo que fuera porque las cosas fueran como antes. Draco miró el lago; daría lo que fuera. Pero, ¿haría lo que fuera? Draco sabía lo que tenía que hacer; lo había sabido por semanas. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo. Y al diablo las consecuencias.

OoOoOoO

Esa noche hubo una celebración en el Gran Comedor, por haber terminado la segunda prueba. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban de júbilo porque los dos alumnos de la escuela estaban a la cabeza. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons también celebraban, a pesar de que Fleur estuviera en último lugar. Ella y su hermana habían corrido a abrazar a Harry cuando el chico entró acompañado de Ron y Hermione. Para su vergüenza, varias alumnas, durante la comida, se habían dedicado a mandarle rastros brillantes de estrellas, que rodeaban su cabeza.

Los Gryffindors estaban extasiados; Harry apenas podía comer por todo el jaleo en la mesa. Por fin, los postres aparecieron en la mesa y, cuando estaba tratando de tomar un pedazo de tarta de melaza, escuchó a Ron decir:

—¿Qué trama Malfoy? Si va a molestar a Hagrid, voy a…

Harry giró la cabeza, para ver la mesa de profesores. Draco estaba de pie junto a Hagrid, el cual estaba inclinándose, tenso, para escucharlo. Vio que el rostro de Hagrid se congeló.

—Ese bastardo… —Harry estaba poniéndose de pie, listo para acercarse, cuando escuchó que Hermione exclamaba:

—¡No, espera!

Draco Malfoy, _sangre pura_, estaba ofreciéndole la mano a Hagrid. Harry vio cómo Hagrid vacilaba y luego tomaba su mano, para sacudirla. La mesa de Slytherin estaba en absoluto silencio, así como todos los que estaban alrededor de Harry. Draco le sonrió ligeramente al semigigante y luego salió del Gran Comedor, sin mirar a los lados.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Ron negaba con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

—Sé qué pareció, pero no lo creo —exclamó Hermione—. Voy a preguntarle…

—No —dijo Harry, saltando—. Yo iré, tengo que saber… —Harry sintió el familiar zumbido en los oídos. Harry se acercó a Hagrid, que estaba quieto y tenía una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

—¿Hagrid? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo Malfoy?

—Se disculpó —dijo Hagrid. Se metió un dedo en la oreja, como si estuviera checando su audición—. Dijo que no debía haberle dicho esas cosas a Skeeter, y que estaba feliz de que estuviera de vuelta enseñando. —Hagrid miró a Harry—. Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver el día en que un Malfoy se disculpara.

Harry miró a la puerta, por donde Malfoy había salido, y luego miró la mesa de Slytherin. Todos en la mesa estaban hablando enojadamente, alzando los brazos al aire. Claramente, esta no era una broma de Slytherin, que Draco le había jugado a Hagrid. Harry le sonrió por un momento a Hagrid y se alejó.

El moreno se sentó de nuevo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo? —Ron y Hermione preguntaron al unísono.

—Se disculpó —dijo Harry, riendo sin poder creerlo—. Se disculpó con Hagrid.

—¡Como si eso compensara todas las cosas llenas de odio que dijo! —dijo Hermione enojada.

—Es un comienzo —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Tengo que ir a hacer… algo. Los veo en la torre en un rato.

—¿A dónde vas? No puedes desaparecer esta noche, ¡hay una fiesta! —dijo Ron, mirando perplejo a su amigo.

—Lo sé, estaré de regreso en un rato —dijo Harry apresuradamente, levantándose de la mesa. Dudó un poco mientras salía del Gran Comedor. Sabía que Fred, George y otros estaban ocupados decorando la torre oeste. Se detuvo cuando se acercó. Miró la entrada. ¿En verdad quería hacer eso? Una disculpa no reparaba lo que Draco había hecho. Harry sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Sabía, sin embargo, que no había sido feliz desde que él y Draco habían terminado. Le había tomado todo ese tiempo siquiera pronunciar su nombre sin que le doliera. Aún se dormía cada noche sosteniendo la maldita bufanda del idiota entre sus manos. Todas esas eran buenas razones para no abrir esa puerta de nuevo. No quería hacerse tan vulnerable de nuevo. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras respiraba con profundidad.

—_Aperiens_.

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado contra los casilleros, en el lado opuesto a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, con los codos sobre las rodillas. No había escuchado que Harry entraba por la otra puerta.

—Pensé que los Malfoy no se sentaban en el piso —dijo Harry en voz baja. Draco giró la cabeza con sorpresa y se puso de pie con prisa.

—Bueno, solo lo agregaremos a la lista de esas cosas que estos volviendo a pensar acerca de mi familia —dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos seguían a Harry, mientras éste caminaba hacia él—. No creí que vinieras.

—¿Y es por eso que estabas aquí sentado, esperándome? —preguntó Harry. Su voz se oyó un poco más brusca de lo que había querido.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez lo hicieras… pero no creía que eso fuera suficiente para que cambiaras de opinión.

—No lo fue —dijo Harry directamente. Los hombros de Draco cayeron. Harry forzó una pequeña sonrisa—, pero fue un comienzo —terminó en voz baja.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron, pero la expresión de su rostro no cambió.

—Lo sé, no sé si pueda, pero quiero… cambiar. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Me quedé sentado en una de esas gradas por un largo rato, después de que todos regresaron adentro. Me haces querer ver las cosas de manera diferente. Quiero verme al espejo en la mañana y que me guste lo que veo. No quiero convertirme en mi padre.

Harry apenas había respirado mientras escuchaba a Draco. Inhaló profundamente.

—No sé si pueda hacer esto de nuevo, Draco. Nunca me había sentido tan mal como este último mes. Cada jodida noche cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ti…

Draco rio un poco.

—Cada día, cada noche. Ha sido un infierno. Sé que estás mejor sin mí...

—No decidas con qué estoy mejor —exclamó Harry bruscamente, acercándose al rubio—. Los dos meses que estuvimos juntos fueron los más felices que he tenido en años. No te restes importancia ni digas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí, eso es un pretexto. —Harry se detuvo, al estar a pocos centímetros de Draco—. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo, porque me siento miserable sin ti, y porque creo en el Draco de aquí abajo. —El moreno estiró las manos y las puso a cada lado del rostro de Draco. El chico estaba perfectamente quieto, respirando con dificultad—. Espero que, algún día, el Draco de abajo y el de arriba se vuelvan uno solo.

Draco giró su cabeza con lentitud y besó la palma de la mano de Harry, que tocaba su mejilla.

—Yo también.

Se quedaron así por un minuto. Ambos temían moverse. Harry gruñó, estiró los brazos y abrazó a Draco; el rubio se pegó a él. Los dos se quedaron ahí, abrazándose con fuerza, por lo que parecieron horas.

—Necesito regresar arriba. Van a hacer una fiesta sorpresa para mí en la torre —dijo Harry con voz ronca, terminando el abrazo. Dudó por un momento y luego besó a Draco en los labios con prisa—. Vamos a tener que hablar más. Poner unas cuantas reglas, de esas que le gustan tanto a Cedric.

Draco asintió; sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que no había derramado.

—Me asustaste demasiado hoy, en el lago. Me sorprende que mi cabello no se haya vuelto gris.

Harry estiró una mano y revolvió el cabello de Draco con ganas.

—Se ve tan perfecto como siempre.

Draco apartó el fleco que cubría sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

Harry vaciló.

—Vayamos despacio y veamos qué pasa. No quiero hacer ninguna promesa…

—Está bien, sólo quiero una oportunidad —dijo Draco rápidamente—. Vale, ve a tu fiesta. Yo iré a que me golpeen hasta la inconsciencia en las mazmorras.

Los ojos de Harry mostraron su preocupación.

—¿Es en serio? No harían eso, ¿verdad? —Draco se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—No, solo estaba bromeando. No van a estar felices conmigo, pero puedo manejarlo. —Se estiró cuan alto era—. Hay cosas mucho peores. —Dudó y luego se inclinó hacia delante, para besar a Harry una vez más—. Ve, diviértete en tu pequeño festín de amor Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió de lado y salió por la puerta que daba al exterior. Corrió por el borde y entró al castillo por la entrada del patio.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Acaso creyeron que este capítulo fue triste? Los preparo desde ahorita… Con el siguiente capítulo casi culminamos cuarto año… O más bien, sucede lo que todos sabemos que sucede... También está increíblemente largo, así que ya veré en cuántas partes lo divido…

_Anyway,_ no se acongojen…

¡Los leo luego!

**Adigium21**


	11. Baquetas PARTE 1

**Notas de la autora:**

Sigo las muertes de los personajes de JKR. Por lo tanto, no se sorprenden por lo que pasa al final de ESTE capítulo.

Como haría la historia imposiblemente larga, no repetiré eventos que están en el Cáliz de Fuego, excepto cuando sean necesarios, para añadirle el giro necesario. Entonces, la conversación de Harry y Viktor llega hasta donde Crouch sale del bosque y luego dejo que JKR continúe. Puede ser confuso si no han leído los libros originales en un tiempo, pero no creo que haga mucha diferencia en esta historia UA.

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y alertas!

**Notas de traductor:**

Primera: ¿por qué "Baquetas"? En inglés, el capítulo se llama "The gauntlet", que sale de la expresión "Run the gauntlet". Éste es un castigo militar en el que un soldado tenía que pasar entre dos filas de sus compañeros, y éstos lo golpeaban con unos bastones. Imagino que no era divertido. Según la querida RAE, una expresión equivalente sería "carrera de baquetas".

Segunda: Esta vez pude cortar el capítulo en dos partes iguales. Entonces no se sentirá tan apresurado como el anterior, ni parecerá un corte repentino…

Gracias a **NUMENEESSE, FanFiker, Allie Danger, xonyaa11, sailor mercuri o neptune, Violet Strawberry, kawaiigiirl, SARAHI, Sthefynice, jessyriddle, KhrisTB, Maeliza Malfoy y Alexiel Viely** por comentar en el capítulo anterior o en alguno de los pasados. Y también gracias por sus buenos deseos de año nuevo. Saben que aunque no conteste personalmente ni los conozca en persona, los llevo en el corazón…

Ok, mucho sentimentalismo. Esta es la primera parte de "Baquetas". Disfruten…

* * *

Harry entró al Gran Comedor para el desayuno con ansias, a la mañana siguiente. No se había sentido tan bien en semanas; había sobrevivido a la segunda prueba y había regresado con Draco. Ron y Hermione caminaban a su lado.

—¿Estás tarareando? —dijo Hermione, mirándolo incrédula.

—¿Yo? Em, no, no lo creo —dijo Harry sonrojándose.

—Sonaba como si estuvieras tarareando "Yellow Submarine" —persistió. Harry tosió nerviosamente.

—Oh, bueno, tal vez. Ya sabes, cuando se te mete una canción en la cabeza… —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué es un subma-qué? —dijo Ron entre dientes, masticando una tira de tocino.

—¿Escucharon lo de Malfoy? —dijo Seamus, inclinándose hacia donde estaban ansiosamente. Harry giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco no estaba ahí. Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cabeza.

—No, ¿qué le pasó? —preguntó Hermione.

—Al parecer, a los Slytherins no les pareció su disculpa a Hagrid y lo hizo pasar por la carrera de baquetas. —Seamus rio con placer.

Ron jadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es bastante duro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso de baquetas? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Un castigo bastante _sangre pura_. Tuvo que pasar entre todos los Slytherins sin varita. Todos se turnaron para hechizarlo y maldecirlo. —Harry sintió náuseas. Ese estúpido, estúpido idiota.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le harían eso? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Avergonzar a su casa. No puedo imaginar por qué, si sintió la necesidad de disculparse con Hagrid, lo hizo enfrente de toda la escuela. Habría sido mucho más seguro y fácil hacerlo en privado —dijo Seamus encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se sintió sudado. Sabía por qué Draco lo había hecho. Era su culpa.

—¿Está bien?

—Supongo que lo estará. Los Slytherins lo dejaron en la enfermería un rato después de la medianoche. —Seamus se detuvo cuando Harry se puso de pie—. ¿A dónde vas?

Harry estaba tratando de pasar un pie por encima de la banca para ir a la enfermería cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Buenos días, Harry. Felicidades por ayer. —Los grises ojos de Cedric lo miraron.

—Oh, gracias, Cedric. Igualmente. Estaba a punto de…

—Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Tienes unos minutos? —Cedric miró la mesa de Gryffindor, sonriendo con gusto—. ¿Ya terminaste de desayunar?

—Oh, sí. Terminé —Harry asintió, levantándose de la mesa.

—Harry, ¡aún no has comido nada! —dijo Hermione, mientras el moreno se alejaba. Ambos chicos la ignoraron mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

Harry se giró hacia Cedric con nerviosismo, tan pronto como estuvieron lejos de las puertas.

—¿Viste a Draco? ¿Está bien?

—Subí a verlo tan pronto como supe. —Cedric negó con la cabeza—. Lo único que puedo decir es que estoy muy agradecido de no haber quedado en Slytherin. Sí que hicieron todo un espectáculo. —Agarró con más fuerza a Harry del brazo, cuando el moreno se movió para correr por los pasillos, hacia la enfermería—. Va a estar bien. Lo último que necesita es que te aparezcas buscándolo. Se enterarían los Slytherins.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pero es mi culpa; si no hubiera…

—No tomes la responsabilidad por cosas que tú no hiciste y que no puedes controlar. Draco tomó la decisión de disculparse en público y sabía que los Slytherins no lo tomarían bien.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Dijo algo de que regresaría a Slytherin y que lo golpearían… No creí que hablara en serio.

—Entonces, ¿lo viste anoche? —preguntó Cedric.

—Después de la cena. —Harry se sonrojó—. Solucionamos las cosas un poco.

Cedric sonrió.

—Eso es bueno. Ambos necesitan ser sumamente cuidadosos ahora. Los Slytherins comenzarán a sospechar. —Cedric lo miró preocupado—. Hazme saber si puedo hacer algo para ayudar.

—¿Podrías decirle a Draco que… desearía poder ir a verlo? —dijo Harry, mirando a su alrededor. Los alumnos comenzaban a salir del Gran Comedor y los estaban mirando con curiosidad. Todos esperaban que él y Cedric fueran rivales, por lo del torneo. Si solo supieran la verdad.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estará ahí?

—Probablemente por un par de días. No está tan malherido, pero la señora Pomfrey quiere darles a los Slytherins una oportunidad de calmarse. Ha tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de víctimas antes.

—Dile que trataré de meterme a escondidas y verlo esta noche —dijo Harry en voz baja, cuando vio que Ron y Hermione se acercaban.

—No tomes un riesgo tonto, Harry —le advirtió Cedric—. Saldrá pronto.

—¿Yo? ¿Hacer algo tonto? ¿O riesgoso? —dijo Harry riendo—. No, solo me enfrento a dragones y amenazo con apuñalar a gente del agua.

OoOoOoO

Snape terminó de dar la tarea de la clase de Pociones. Revisó el salón con frialdad. Había estado de mal humor toda la mañana. A pesar de ser el Jefe de Slytherin, Snape no estaba contento con su propia casa. Su actitud hacia los Slytherins había sido tan asquerosa como solía serlo con los Gryffindors. Ya les había quitado cincuenta puntos a los Slytherins. Harry esperaba que eso hiciera que se lo pensaran dos veces, antes de actuar en contra del ahijado de Snape.

—Potter. Le llevarás a Draco la tarea y los libros que necesita para terminarla —dijo Snape con frialdad.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Haga que uno de ellos vaya —protestó Harry. Dejando de lado lo que decía, estaba sonriendo por dentro. Después de todo, parecía que no necesitaría usar la capa de invisibilidad para ver a Draco.

—Porque yo lo ordeno. Seguramente hasta alguien tan obtuso como usted puede descifrarlo. Terminó la clase. —Snape les dio la espalda. Harry se levantó y se encogió de hombros cuando Ron y Hermione expresaron su pesar.

—¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué? ¿A visitar al hurón en una cama de la enfermería? —Harry bufó—. Creo que puedo manejarlo. —Harry se sonrojó, pensando en cuánto quería _manejar_ a Draco—. Iré y luego los veré para el almuerzo.

OoOoOoO

Harry abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Solo una cama tenía las cortinas corridas; Draco debía ser el único paciente. La señora Pomfrey salió de su oficina, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Harry.

—Oh, señor Potter, estaba a punto de ir al almuerzo. ¿No se siente bien? —preguntó, automáticamente poniendo una mano en su frente.

—¡No! Estoy bien —dijo, haciéndose para atrás—. Sna… el profesor Snape me pidió que le trajera la tarea a Malfoy —continuó, con una expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

—Está descansando. Puedo llevarlo yo.

—Bueno, el profesor Snape dijo que necesitaba explicarle la tarea, para asegurarse de que entienda lo que tiene que hacer —dijo Harry.

—Bueno, entonces está bien. Asegúrese de no despertarlo si se duerme. Sigue recuperándose de su… experiencia. Esperaré, para asegurarme.

—No tiene por qué perderse el almuerzo. Estoy seguro que esto solo tomara unos minutos. No lo despertaré —dijo Harry ansiosamente. En su cabeza, solo pensaba "váyase, váyase, váyase".

La señora Pomfrey lo miró y luego miró el reloj.

—Muy bien, si hay algún problema haga sonar la campana en la cama de Draco y vendré de inmediato.

Harry caminó hacia la cama con cortinas y movió una tentativamente.

—¿Draco?

El rubio estaba recostado en la cama, recargado sobre tres almohadas. Miró a Harry con tiento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No puedes…

—Está bien —dijo Harry apuradamente, levantando el libro de Pociones—. Snape me dijo que tenía que venir a darte la tarea enfrente de todos. Y protesté y todo eso. —Harry se acercó y se paró a su lado. El chico se veía, dejando de lado los círculos violetas bajo sus ojos, delicioso como siempre.

Draco lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Snape te mandó? —Harry asintió y acercó la silla de visitas. Estiró la mano y tomó la mano de Draco, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Me sorprendió, pero estaba de un humor muy malo en Pociones. ¡Le quitó 50 puntos a Slytherin! —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Probablemente no confiaba en que los Slytherins vinieran.

Draco lo miró agresivamente.

—No hicieron nada malo. Avergoncé a la casa, las reglas de Slytherin especifican cuál debe ser el castigo. —El rostro de Draco se tensó—. Snape debería saber eso.

—Entonces, ¿sabías lo que…? —Harry sintió cómo su enojo aumentaba—. No deberías haberlo hecho…

—Valió la pena. Lo haría de nuevo. —Draco jaló a Harry de la mano—. Ven acá.

Harry vaciló y luego sonrió. Subió de un salto a la cama y se sentó junto a Draco. El rubio se estremeció un poco cuando Harry se acomodó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, alarmado—. Puedo bajarme.

—Quédate. Estoy un poco dolido.

—Entonces, ellos solo… Tenías que… —Harry tartamudeó.

—Sí, no quiero hablar de ello —dijo Draco—. Sigo pensando en Snape.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry distraído; aún intentaba resistir la tentación de inclinarse y besar a Draco. Aunque ahora no era el momento, pues alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento.

—Porque Snape te mandó a verme, después de que me advirtió acerca de ti —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza.

Harry lo miró.

—¿A qué te refieres con que te advirtió? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco se sonrojó.

—En noviembre, el día que tuvimos castigo juntos. Después de que nos atrapara en la alacena juntos.

—¿Él lo SABE? —gritó Harry—. ¿Snape lo sabe? Estoy muerto.

—Cállate —bufó Draco—. Él no sabe acerca de _esto_ —dijo Draco, moviendo los brazos entre ambos—. Claramente no se lo conté. Pero puede que lo sospeche, o que lo haya adivinado.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama, con la cabeza a los pies de Draco.

—Severus Snape lo sabe… ¿Por qué sigo vivo? Podría haberme envenenado en cualquier clase desde entonces. Debe estar esperando hasta que… ¿Por qué está esperando?

—Deja de ser toda una reina del drama —gruñó Draco—. No es tan malo. Como sea, me dijo que esperara después de clase ese día y me advirtió que… involucrarme contigo sería una muy mala idea.

Harry se enderezó.

—¿Qué te dijo, con exactitud?

—Dijo algo acerca de que no debería confiar en ti. Que detrás de tus lindos ojos verdes se encontraba el corazón de un Potter y que los Potter siempre mostraban quiénes eran. Y que mi padre me mataría…

Harry lo miró, aterrorizado.

—No le contará a tu padre, ¿o sí? Draco, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues…

—Olvídalo. —Draco movió su mano, para que olvidara el hecho—. Nada que no supiéramos desde antes. Snape no nos delatará. No es fanático de mi padre. El hecho de que te mandara a verme es casi como si estuviera dando su bendición. Supongo que entendió que, si me sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para… hacer lo que hice anoche, entonces no podría hacer nada.

—¿Snape cree que tengo lindos ojos? —dijo Harry, recordando lo que Draco había dicho antes—. Eso es… perturbador.

—¿Por qué? Sí tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. En especial cuando te quitas los lentes. Puedo ver porqué Snape los encontraría atractivos. —Draco subió la mano y le quitó los lentes, poniéndolos en la mesita de noche. Harry sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de los labios de Draco.

—Por favor, no uses las palabras "Snape" y "atractivo" en la misma oración.

Ambos se congelaron cuando escucharon que la puerta de abría. De golpe, Harry se había levantado de la cama y se había puesto los lentes de nuevo.

—Malfoy, no me importa si no quieres hacerla. Yo solo soy el mensajero. Quéjate con Snape —dijo en voz alta, con brusquedad.

Draco contestó, arrastrando las palabras.

—Solo déjala ahí y sal de aquí, cara rajada. Corre de vuelta a… —La cortina se abrió para revelar el rostro de Cedric, mientras el chico reía.

—Ustedes dos deberían ser profesionales. —Cedric miró por encima de su hombro—. Pero no ahora; Blaise Zabini y una manada de Slytherins llegarán en uno o dos minutos. Los escuché hablar acerca que de vendrían después del almuerzo.

Harry miró alarmado a Draco.

—No intentarán nada aquí, ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, estará bien. Probablemente vayan a decirme que todo está perdonado. Claro, eso será si sacas tu trasero de aquí.

—De acuerdo, ya me voy. —Le dio un beso rápido—. Gracias, Cedric.

OoOoOoO

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo iba a poder escaparse para ver a Draco de nuevo, hasta que la revista Corazón de Bruja salió unos días después, con un artículo de Hermione y sus "intereses amorosos". Era doloroso para Harry ver a Hermione tan herida y avergonzada por su culpa. Después de dos días de que le llegara correo de odio y de que se mofaran en los pasillos mientras caminaban a clase, Harry le preguntó si sería mejor si no la veían con él tanto tiempo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Harry. Esto se olvidará en unos cuantos días —le dijo Hermione, con ansiedad.

Harry la miró.

—¿Pero no sería más fácil si no me juntara contigo todo el tiempo?

Hermione se sonrojó y asintió.

—Supongo que ayudaría, pero…

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pues estaba feliz de tener una excusa para escaparse.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Imprimirán algún otro escándalo en algunos días y todo podrá volver a la normalidad.

—Gracias, Harry. —Harry se sintió mal por aprovecharse de los efectos colaterales del artículo para ver a Draco, pero no tan mal como para evitar que lo hiciera. Le pasó a Draco una nota durante la clase de Pociones para encontrarse con él después de la cena. Draco asintió ligeramente mientras salía del salón.

Harry sintió nervios mientras caminaba a los vestidores de Quidditch. Deseaba que Cedric pudiera acompañarlos. Ahora, Harry entendía de lo que Cedric había estado hablando en diciembre, cuando dijo que estar con otras personas mientras tenía una relación era importante. Sería más fácil obviar la pelea si eran capaces de verse mientras estaban con amigos.

Cada vez que pasaba junto a Draco en los pasillos, quería ser capaz de tomarlo de la mano y caminar con él. En vez de eso, habían tenido dos peleas afuera de Pociones y Draco lo había forzado a casi golpearlo afuera del Gran Comedor. Ron y Dean lo habían jalado de Draco, diciéndole que no valía la pena ganarse un castigo por el rubio. Harry había mirado por encima de su hombro y había reído cuando Draco le guiñó el ojo.

Se sentó en el escritorio y sacó su libro de Pociones. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y giró para ver a Draco caminando hacia la oficina.

El chico se quedó parado en la puerta.

—Hey.

—La paja cuesta menos —dijo Harry (1). Estaba bebiendo de la imagen de Draco, por lo bien que se veía. Se había deshecho la corbata y desabotonado el cuello de la camisa. Su cabello rubio estaba desarreglado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él. Los dedos de Harry ansiaban desabotonar la camisa de Draco hasta abajo y desordenar su cabello aún más.

Draco rio.

—¿Qué?

—Es solo algo que una de mis maestras muggles en primaria decía, cada vez que alguien decía "Hey". Yo tampoco le encontraba sentido. —Draco entró al cuarto y se sentó en la silla junto a Harry—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Estás haciendo el ensayo de Pociones para mañana? Aún no lo he comenzado.

Harry asintió.

—Aún me faltan treinta centímetros.

Draco sacó su libro de Pociones. Harry podía notar que Draco se sentía tan nervioso como él.

—¿Deberíamos…? ¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Harry vacilante.

Draco alzó la mirada.

—¿Tú quieres hacerlo? —Se había puesto su máscara Malfoy, sin mostrar qué estaba sintiendo.

—No en realidad. Es suficiente así, solo estar de vuelta —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco asintió con rapidez.

—Esto está bien. ¿Quieres música?

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué debería poner?

—Ése con los tipos en un sillón —dijo Draco.

Harry se acercó al tocadiscos y puso el álbum de Crosby, Stills and Nash. Se preguntó si la negativa de Draco de llamar a los grupos por sus nombres era una manera de pretender que no estaba oyendo música _muggle_ y disfrutándola.

Estudiaron por la hora y media siguiente, sin mucha plática. Harry alzaba la mirada en ocasiones para sonreírle a Draco. Habría mucho tiempo para hablar después. Se sentía bien liberarse de la tensión y la miseria que había estado sintiendo durante el último mes. Harry estiró la mano izquierda y agarró ligeramente la mano derecha de Draco. El chico le sonrió ligeramente y continuó escribiendo con la izquierda. El pequeño contacto parecía relajarlos a ambos.

—¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana? —preguntó Draco, mientras estaban guardando todo. Harry asintió. Le emocionaba ver a Sirius, pero se sentía culpable porque no podía contarle a Draco acerca de la visita.

—¿Tú?

—No lo creo. Solo me quedaré aquí. —Harry puso mala cara. No había pensado en eso antes, pero los fines de semana para Hogsmeade serían la oportunidad perfecta para pasar todo el día con Draco. Tal vez el siguiente podría hacer como que estaba enfermo, para que Ron y Hermione se fueran sin él. El moreno miró a Draco, que seguía enrollando su pergamino. Sabía que Draco estaba esperando que él fuera quien diera el primer paso.

Harry levantó a Draco de su silla y lo rodeó con los brazos.

—¿Sabes qué estaba pensando que nos hace falta aquí abajo?

—¿Qué?

—Sillas cómodas… o un sillón —dijo Harry con una sonrisa; dio dos pasos hacia atrás, llevando a Draco con él hasta que estuvo recargado contra el escritorio. Draco rodeó a Harry con sus brazos. Se quedaron así por un minuto, mirándose a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —preguntó Draco por fin.

Harry apretó su agarre.

—Estaba pensando en lo que Cedric había dicho cuando comenzamos a… salir. Que sería difícil siempre estar a solas. No estar con otras personas. Tener amigos completamente diferentes.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Y tener que pelear y discutir todo el tiempo allá arriba.

—Entonces, ¿cómo logramos que funcione? —Harry se inclinó hacia delante, para que sus frentes se tocaran—. Nos estaba yendo bien…

—Hasta que ya no.

—Podríamos ver si Cedric podría venir acá abajo más seguido —dijo Harry.

Draco asintió.

—Ir a volar de nuevo… —Harry asintió.

—Realmente desearía que pudiéramos ir a algún lado donde nadie nos conociera. Donde solo pudiéramos caminar por la calle juntos y que nadie supiera que tú eres un Malfoy y que yo soy yo.

—Bueno, pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco amargamente.

—Lo sé, pero uno puede soñar.

Draco besó a Harry suavemente. Harry gruñó y regresó el beso, moviendo su mano hacia el cuello de Draco, jalándolo hacia sí. Draco capturó el labio inferior de Harry, mordiéndolo mientras el moreno se acomodaba sobre el escritorio, envolviendo las piernas de Draco con una suya.

—Bueno, dado que hace cuatro meses solo soñaba que estaría haciendo esto contigo, supongo que está bien soñar.

—Todo lo que debemos hacer es encontrar una forma de evitar que tu padre, los Slytherins, Voldemort y el mundo mágico nos mate —dijo Harry entre dientes, ignorando el estremecimiento de Draco cuando dijo el nombre de Voldemort.

—¿No podemos esperar hasta que tengamos quince? —dijo Draco.

—Bueno, el año que viene tendremos que hacer nuestros TIMO's, estaremos algo ocupados. ¿Qué tal el año que le sigue?

—Supongo que eso nos deja en tener que escondernos aquí y ver qué… Espera, olvidé decirte algo.

—¿Qué olvidaste?

—Mientras estaba en la enfermería… —Draco giró y salió de la oficina, llevando a Harry consigo. Se dirigió a los arcos en la parte principal de los vestidores—. Había un arco como estos… en un recoveco por el final, enfrente de la oficina de Pomfrey. Tenía snitches.

Harry asintió.

—Tiene sentido… —Miró de cerca los dos arcos que no llevaban a una de las casas—. En Quidditch hay suficientes accidentes con bludgers como para justificar una conexión entre la enfermería y los vestidores. Aquí… —Había tallados de varitas y huesos cruzados—. Tiene que ser esta. Y apuesto a que la otra lleva a las cocinas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Draco.

—Hace un tiempo fuimos a las cocinas y vi un arco con snitches.

—¿Cómo entraste a las cocinas?

—La entrada está cerca de la casa de Hufflepuff, solo tienes que hacerle cosquillas a la pera en la pintura y la puerta se abre…

Draco negó con la cabeza, con sorpresa.

—¿Le haces cosquillas a la pera? ¿Cómo descubriste eso?

—Solo tienes que creerme —dijo Harry, sin querer revelar el secreto de Fred y George—. Sería mucho más fácil salir y entrar por las cocinas que por el túnel de Gryffindor. —Harry usaba su capa de invisibilidad para meterse detrás del tapiz, pero siempre temía que alguien viera la tela moviéndose, cuando la puerta se abría.

—¿Qué no la cocina está llena de elfos domésticos? Lo contarían —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza.

—Creo que yo podría hacerlo… Conozco a algunos de ellos bastante bien.

—¿Conoces a los elfos domésticos? ¿Eres amigo de ellos?

Harry se tensó.

—Sí, ¿eso es un problema?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, es solo que parece muy… Gryffindor.

Harry asintió.

—Tal vez, pero Dobby me salvó la semana pasada, el día de la segunda prueba. Me había quedado despierto toda la noche, tratando de encontrar una manera de hacer la prueba, y luego me dormí. Dobby me despertó y me dio las _branquialgas_.

Draco lo miró.

—¿Así fue como lo hiciste? ¿Con _branquialgas_? ¿Y gracias a un elfo doméstico?

Harry asintió.

—Me habría quedado en la orilla, sin saber qué hacer. He pasado las primeras dos pruebas por suerte de principiante y ayuda de los demás. Mi suerte va a terminarse pronto.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Alguien pudo haberte dicho que invocaras tu escoba, pero solo tú podrías haber volado de esa manera y obtenido el huevo. Solo tú podrías haber usado las _branquialgas _para pasar por todo lo que pasaste abajo en el lago, y para salvar a no solo una, sino dos personas.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré feliz cuando todo esto se acaba y haya sobrevivido.

Draco lo rodeó con los brazos.

—No estoy preocupado. Pienso que vas a ganar.

—Contigo, ya va uno. Yo solo quiero sobrevivir —gruñó Harry. Le dio un rápido beso a Draco—. Tengo que regresar, se hace tarde. Es fácil perder la noción del tiempo aquí abajo.

OoOoOoO

Harry, Hermione y Ron se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de Sirius. Harry estaba agradecido de saber que Sirius estaba tan cerca. Planeaba mandarle una lechuza con comida en cuanto regresaran al castillo. No podía creer que hubiera estado viviendo de ratas.

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo en privado —dijo Sirius. Ron y Hermione asintieron, sin sorprenderse de que el hombre quisiera hablar a solas con su ahijado.

—Te esperaremos al final del camino, Harry —dijo Hermione.

Sirius y Harry miraron cómo el par se alejaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Sirius? —preguntó Harry curiosamente.

Sirius se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y le indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo. Después de eso, Sirius preguntó:

—¿Quién es?

Harry se sintió helado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, venga, Harry. Pones una expresión tonta en el rostro cuando crees que nadie te está mirando. James tenía la misma expresión cuando comenzó a salir con Lily. Todas las sonrisas secretas y felicidad. Considerando que alguien está intentando matarte y que aún te falta la tercera prueba, no veo muchas razones para que estés feliz. Entonces, ¿quién es?

Harry miró a Sirius.

—No puedo decirte. Lo siento, pero en verdad no puedo decir quién es. —No quería ocultárselo a Sirius, pero no había forma de que se lo dijera.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso es Diggory?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Sirius sonrió.

—Lo has mencionado en cada carta que me has escrito, Harry. Si temes que me vaya a molestar porque es un chico, no te preocupes. No hay nada de malo con…

—No, no es Cedric. Es un amigo de él —interrumpió Harry.

—¿Amigo? ¿Un muchacho? —Harry asintió, sonrojándose ligeramente. Una cosa era saber que podías salir con quien fuera, chica o chico. Es otra cosa tener que contarle a tu padrino, al que conociste el año anterior.

Sirius sonrió.

—Bueno, los Diggory son buenas personas. Imagino que cualquier amigo del hijo de Amos Diggory será bueno para ti.

Harry se estremeció por dentro. Si le decía a Sirius que estaba con Draco Malfoy, solo podía imaginarse cómo sería su reacción. Harry se removió y miró hacia el camino.

—Debería alcanzar a Hermione y Ron.

—De acuerdo, Harry, te dejaré ir. Pero ten cuidado; ahora no es momento de distracciones. Hay personas allá afuera que quieren hacerte un serio daño.

Harry asintió y bajó por el camino de la montaña. Cuando Ron y Hermione le preguntaron qué era lo que Sirius quería, Harry solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que no era nada especial.

OoOoOoO

Cedric y Harry salieron del castillo, juntos. Los habían llamado al campo de Quidditch para informarles acerca de la tercera prueba.

—Deben haber retirado la barrera que estaba alrededor del campo; no podíamos acercarnos cuando salíamos a volar. ¿¡Qué le hicieron!? —dijo Harry con enojo, mientras se acercaban al estadio. Todo el suave pasto del campo era ahora una masa arremolinada de arbustos altos y espesos.

—Lo destruyeron —dijo Cedric sin poder creerlo—. No puedo creerlo. —Bagman y los otros estaban parados al borde del campo.

—No se preocupen, chicos. Su campo quedará como nuevo a tiempo para los partidos de Quidditch del año entrante. —Bagman comenzó a describir la tercera prueba. Un laberinto. El corazón de Harry se aceleró uno o dos latidos. No sonaba tan atemorizante como los dragones o el lago.

Al fin, Bagman los dejó ir. Harry y Cedric se giraron para regresar al castillo cuando Krum los de tuvo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó el chico de Durmstrang, con un acento marcado.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a Cedric.

—Te alcanzo en un rato. —Cedric asintió, mirando con curiosidad a Krum, pero se giró y comenzó a alejarse con Fleur.

Krum señaló hacia el Bosque Prohibido y dijo bruscamente:

—Caminaremos por aquí.

Harry se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. El familiar ceño del búlgaro no mostraba sus emociones. Con un repentino pensamiento de temor, Harry se preguntó si el chico iba a tratar de sobornarlo para que perdiera, amenazándolo con que contaría que había salido a volar por las noches. Con rapidez, Harry olvidó la idea; él y Draco no se habían arriesgado a volar desde esa noche, y habían pasado varios meses. Si Krum hubiese querido hacer un alboroto por ello, ya lo habría hecho.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry, mientras Krum los llevaba más lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid.

—No quiero que nos escuchen —gruñó Krum. Finalmente, se detuvo y se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Eres amigo de Cedric?

Harry se veía confundido.

—Em, sí, por supuesto… —Krum asintió, lo miró y vaciló por un momento.

—¿Son buenos amigos?

—Podrías decirlo así. —Estaban parados en la orilla del Bosque Prohibido. Los ojos de Harry se enfocaron en los árboles, buscando a alguno de los residentes más intimidantes.

—¿Y Hermione, qué es de ti? Me dice que son amigos, pero parece que pasas mucho tiempo con ella. Habla mucho de ti.

—¿Hermione y yo? No, no somos… Ella es solo una amiga. Te lo juro —dijo Harry.

—¿Y Cedric, es solo un amigo también? —preguntó Krum.

—Sí, como te dije, ambos son buenos amigos —dijo Harry con impaciencia, preguntándose a dónde iba esa conversación.

—Me lo preguntaba, porque Karkaroff no me dejó… —Krum se calló y miró sus pies. Harry lo escuchó murmurar en búlgaro. El chico alzó la mirada de nuevo y se encogió de hombros—. Esto es más fácil de decir en búlgaro. Vuelas muy bien. Después de todo esto, ¿te gustaría ir a volar conmigo?

Harry lo miró, sorprendido. No podía creer que Viktor Krum quisiera ir a volar con él en verdad. Pero Krum había mencionado lo del vuelo después de la primera prueba, y ahora lo estaba preguntando de nuevo.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Seguro! Me encantaría ir a volar… —Harry dejó de hablar cuando vio que algo se movía por los árboles.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Krum. Ambos chicos se giraron para ver a un hombre emerger del bosque. Harry jadeó por la sorpresa cuando reconoció la figura empapada y desaliñada de Bartemius Crouch.

OoOoOoO

Harry podía sentir cada par de ojos en él, mientras entraba al Comedor para cenar con Ron y Hermione. No le causaba sorpresa que los relatos acerca de lo que había pasado en Adivinación esa tarde se hubieran regado por la escuela. El lugar se quedó extrañamente callado mientras ellos caminaban hacia sus lugares usuales de la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando se sentaron, el cuarto se llenó de conversaciones emocionadas, pareciendo una colmena. Harry lo ignoró todo y miró hacia donde estaba Draco. El chico estaba mirando a Harry. El moreno se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. Era más que frustrante no poder acercarse a Draco y decirle que estaba bien.

Había pasado la tarde entera en la oficina de Dumbledore, y aún estaba inquieto por lo que había aprendido. Snape en verdad era o había sido un mortífago. Los gritos aún hacían eco en su cabeza, mientras Pettigrew era torturado. Harry se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Neville. Descubrir qué les había pasado a los padres de Neville había sido un impacto.

Harry bajó la mirada a su plato. Había comida en él. Miró a Hermione, la cual acababa de poner el plato enfrente de él.

—Necesitas comer, Harry.

Nunca se había sentido con menos ganas de comer, pero al menos eso le daría algo qué hacer.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿qué pasó en clase? —preguntó Seamus Finnigan. Todos alrededor se quedaron callados, ahora que alguien se había atrevido a preguntar.

—Me quedé dormido. Tuve una pesadilla. Y un dolor de cabeza. —Harry miró fijamente a Seamus—. ¿Tienes algún comentario?

—He dormido en el mismo cuarto contigo por los últimos cuatro años, Harry. Nunca te escuché teniendo pesadillas de esa manera. Nunca te escuché gritar así. —La voz de Seamus tenía un tono agresivo. Algunos alumnos de primero y segundo estaban mirando a Harry, alarmados.

—Bueno, soñé que estabas haciendo un trío con Snape y Trelawney —dijo Harry bruscamente—. Eso haría que cualquiera gritara hasta quedar afónico. —Ron se ahogó con la comida y Seamus insultó al moreno.

Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada.

—¿Alguien más quiere preguntar algo?

—Sí, Harry —dijo Fred, lejos de ellos—. ¿Dónde estaba Seamus en ese sándwich de amor? ¿Hasta abajo?

—¡Oye! ¡Nuestra hermana está aquí sentada! —le escupió Ron a Fred, fulminando a los gemelos con la mirada.

Ginny hizo un gesto para restarles importancia.

—Dejé de escuchar a Fred hace mucho tiempo.

—Te dibujaré un diagrama, Fred —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La tensión en la mesa se rompió y Harry comenzó a comer su cena. Aún podía sentir a las otras personas por el cuarto mirándolo. Miró de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin y pudo ver que Draco estaba frustrado porque no era capaz de hablar con él. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de escaparse abajo, y esperaba que Draco lo siguiera.

—Voy a dar un paseo —le dijo Harry a Hermione y Ron, mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —dijo Ron, mirándolo incrédulo.

Hermione asintió vigorosamente.

—Harry, Sirius te dijo que no debías escaparte solo, en especial después de lo que pasó con Crouch.

Harry tuvo ganas de gritar que lo debían dejar solo, pero sabía que solo estaban siendo buenos amigos. No era su culpa que la única persona a la que quería ver en ese momento fuera Draco.

—Estaré bien. Solo necesito algo de silencio.

Escucharon a alguien acercarse y se giraron para ver a Cedric. Harry sonrió. Claro que era Cedric. Siempre encontraba una forma de aparecer en el momento correcto.

—Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. Harry, necesito hablar contigo acerca de la tercera prueba, si tienes tiempo.

Ron se tensó, como si fuera a quejarse, pero Hermione puso una mano sobre su brazo.

—Te veremos arriba, pronto. ¿Verdad, Harry? —dijo la chica, frunciendo el ceño, para mostrar que no lo aprobara pero que no iba a objetar.

—Seguro, subo en un rato. —Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego se giró para salir por las puertas con Cedric. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron y ambos estuvieron solos en los escalones principales, Harry se dejó caer, sentándose en los escalones y sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cedric, preocupado, sentándose junto a él.

Harry asintió con los ojos cerrados. Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces.

—Es solo que a veces es demasiado. Todos me miran.

Harry sintió cómo Cedric estiraba la mano y frotaba su espalda. El pequeño gesto de consuelo alivió un poco de la tensión que había estado cargando. No por primera vez, Harry meditó en la diferencia que había causado en su vida, esos últimos ocho meses, el haber conocido a Cedric. Había llegado a recargarse en la amistad y el apoyo del Hufflepuff. Harry no estaba seguro si habría podido ser capaz de soportar toda la presión del torneo y la atención que se había enfocado en él sin la ayuda de Cedric. Y sabía que él y Draco posiblemente no habrían podido superar sus diferencias de no haber sido por Cedric. El chico había pasado mucho tiempo en los últimos meses hablando con Draco; por eso el chico siempre estaba más calmado y más en control.

—No creo que le caiga muy bien a Hermione —dijo Cedric después de unos minutos. Había retirado su mano y ahora ambos miraban el lago desde lejos.

—No es eso. —Harry dudó, un poco avergonzado—. Ella cree que nosotros estamos… _ya sabes_.

—¿Y no lo aprueba porque no le caigo bien? —preguntó Cedric, girándose para mirar a Harry—. No parece ser del tipo de persona que se queja solo porque soy un chico.

—Em, no. No lo aprueba porque sabe acerca de Simon. Ella cree… —Harry se calló cuando Cedric comenzó a reír.

—Bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor. No sabía qué había hecho para ofenderla. Supongo que no has tratado de hacer que olvide esa idea por completo, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

—Dado que, obviamente, me escapo a algún lugar… Y sé que, si se da cuenta de que no eres tú, me acosará hasta descubrirlo.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y la luz brilló en los escalones. Cedric se movió a un lado, pero Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para importarle lo que alguien pudiera pensar si los veía sentados, uno al lado del otro.

—¿Está bien?

Draco. Harry se giró y sonrió.

—Ahora sí.

Draco estaba en los escalones frente a ellos, obviamente debatiéndose entre sus ganas de ir hacia Harry y su miedo de que alguien más pudiera salir. Harry y Cedric se pararon. Harry miró a Draco, deseando poder rodearlo con los brazos.

—¿Por qué no vamos abajo? —dijo Cedric, mirando a su alrededor—. Cualquiera podría pasar y podemos hablar mejor allá. Draco, ¿quieres seguir…?

Draco les hizo un gesto.

—Lo sé. —Cedric y Harry partieron, caminando alrededor del castillo hacia la torre oeste. Podían escuchar los pasos de Draco, siguiéndolos a la distancia. Por millonésima vez, Harry se preguntó lo que sería poder caminar junto a Draco y no tener que preocuparse por lo que podría pasar.

Llegaron a la torre y Cedric abrió la puerta. Draco entró unos minutos después. Se acercó a Harry, estiró la mano y tocó su rostro suavemente. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Te ves como mierda.

Por primera vez en el día, Harry rio.

—Gracias, así me siento. Sentémonos. Les contaré lo que pasó.

Cuando estuvieron sentados en la oficina, Harry les contó, tan concisamente como pudo, lo que había pasado en Adivinación. No les contó acerca del _pensadero_ y de los recuerdos que había visitado con Dumbledore.

Ambos chicos estaban perturbados por la descripción del sueño de Harry.

—Eso es increíble, Harry —dijo Cedric, negando con la cabeza.

Draco miró la frente de Harry.

—Y esto ha pasado antes, ¿no es así? —Su voz estaba llena de tensión.

Harry asintió.

—Este verano y el anterior.

—Tienes que vivir así, y yo lo he empeorado por cuatro años, llamándote "cara rajada" y Merlín sabe qué más… —Draco se puso de pie tan rápidamente que la silla se cayó. Comenzó a pasearse por el lugar. Harry se puso de pie, se acercó a él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Detente. No es como si lo hubieras sabido. Y, seamos honestos, hasta este año no te habría importado si lo hubieras sabido.

Draco lo miró.

—Odio haberte tratado como mierda por cuatro años y que aun tenga que hacerlo allá arriba. Odio saber que mañana te voy a llamar "cara rajada", sabiendo cuánto dolor te causa.

El rubio trató de apartarse de Harry pero el moreno apretó su agarre.

—Y yo te he tratado como mierda por el mismo periodo de tiempo y lo haré mañana. Tiene que ser suficiente que ambos sepamos que lo verdadero es acá abajo. —Harry miró a Draco—. Hemos dejado atrás todo lo malo. No dejes que te carcoma. Ambos hemos tenido partes malas en nuestras vidas. No hay problema.

Draco envolvió a Harry con sus brazos. Ambos chicos se apoyaron contra el otro.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Draco ansiosamente—. Porque mañana voy a tener que… —Miró la frente de Harry e hizo una mueca—. Voy a tener que hacer un alboroto por lo de Adivinación, y no quiero que te preguntes…

—Estará bien. Tenemos que seguir haciendo lo que la gente espera que hagamos.

—En verdad necesito pensar en un nombre mejor que Cara rajada. No creo poder decirlo sin querer vomitar.

—Siempre puedes usar su título —dijo Cedric. Ambos chicos giraron para mirarlo, confundidos—. Ya saben, el Elegido.

—Más como: "El maldito"— dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza—. Podríamos intentar ese.

Harry rio.

—Gracias por la recomendación. Haré que mi departamento de publicidad comience con ello de inmediato.

—Me pregunto qué se sentirá salir como si fuéramos personas normales —dijo Draco—. Sin tener que planear peleas en los pasillos y decirnos apodos.

—Creo que ambos encontrarían lo normal muy aburrido y encontrarían una forma de hacerlo "no normal" —dijo Cedric.

—Podemos ser normales —protestó Harry. Estaba aliviado de que toda la tensión se hubiera desvanecido del cuarto—. Hablar de Quidditch y otras cosas.

—Hablando de Quidditch, me estaba preguntando. Harry, ¿de qué quería hablar contigo Krum la otra noche? —preguntó Cedric.

Draco asintió.

—Cierto, con todo el alboroto porque encontraron a Crouch y atacaron a Krum, olvidé que había sido por él que viste a Crouch.

—Oh, no sé por qué me llevó hacia los bosques, pero lo único que hizo fue preguntarme si quería ir a volar con él —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De nuevo? dijo algo así después de los dragones, ¿no? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Viktor Krum quiere ir a volar contigo? —dijo Cedric, sorprendido—. ¿Eso fue lo único que dijo?

—Bueno, fue un poco confuso. Me preguntó si nosotros, tú y yo, éramos amigos, y luego me preguntó por Hermione. Y le dije que solo éramos amigos. Creo que debe estar interesado en Hermione. Ah, y luego me pidió que fuera a volar con él cuando el torneo termine. Lo que es un poco extraño, porque ya me lo había pedido, pero creo que solo estaba siendo amable. —Draco bufó y miró a Cedric. El chico estaba cubriendo su boca con la mano, tratando de no reír—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

Draco negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Cedric:

—Es verdaderamente increíble lo distraído que es.

Cedric comenzó a reír con ganas.

—Dale tiempo, ya lo entenderá.

Harry los miró a los dos, desconcertado.

—¿A qué se refieren? ¿No creen que quiera ir a volar en verdad? ¿Solo me lo pidió para distraerme de la tercera prueba?

Draco lo besó.

—No, Harry. Sí creo que quiere ir a volar contigo.

Harry lo miró sin expresión por diez segundos. Luego, negó con la cabeza vigorosamente, mirando a Cedric y luego a Draco.

—¡No! No quería… No estaba… ¿O sí?

—Ves, te dije que lo entendería. —Cedric se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó las piernas—. Vaya, desearía que una estrella internacional de Quidditch me invitara a volar con él. A Simon no le haría daño una razón para estar celoso.

Draco sonrió.

—Bueno, yo no estoy celoso. —Cedric lo miró con una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Krum va a regresar a Bulgaria y yo tendré a Harry para mí solo. Además, es bastante excitante saber que mi novio es lo suficientemente bueno para dicha estrella internacional de Quidditch.

—Oye, espera un minuto. ¿Qué hay de Hermione? Él la llevó al baile. Debe estar interesado en ella —protestó Harry.

Cedric lo miró y sonrió.

—Bueno, analicémoslo. Hay un par de posibles explicaciones. Nosotros tres fuimos al baile con chicas. Es posible que Krum haya invitado a Hermione por la misma razón. Y al conocer a Hermione, pudo haberlo visto como una oportunidad de descubrir si estabas… disponible. O —Cedric se encogió de hombros—, es posible que le gusten ambos, y esté investigando sus posibilidades.

Harry se veía aturdido.

—Eso no parece ser el caso. Este día ha sido un viaje sobre dragón sin fin. Creo que ustedes dos están equivocados. Estoy seguro que solo le interesa Hermione y que estaba siendo cortés conmigo, al invitarme a volar con él.

Draco rio.

—Claro, porque es tan cortés. Es de lo más arisco, con casi todos.

OoOoOoO

Harry encontró a Cedric estudiando en la biblioteca. Se sentó junto a Hufflepuff y miró el lugar para asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca.

—Cedric, me estaba preguntando. Eres muy bueno para Transformaciones, ¿verdad?

Cedric se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustan las clases. Tomaré el ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones el año que viene, así que supongo que podría decirse que sí.

—Bueno, el cumpleaños de Draco es en un par de semanas. Me estaba preguntando si podrías ayudarme con algo —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

Los ojos de Cedric brillaron.

—Suena intrigante. ¿Qué tenías en mente?

Harry acercó su cabeza a la de Cedric y susurró a su oído. El chico comenzó a reír, pero se calló con rapidez cuando la señora Pince lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Parece ambicioso. Me encantaría ayudarte. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

OoOoOoO

Harry le pasó una nota a Draco mientras estaban saliendo de Pociones el viernes por la tarde.

_Domingo, sáltate la cena, ven abajo_.

La tarde del domingo, Harry se acercó a Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Hermione, estaba pensando. Bueno, voy a saltarme la cena hoy. Cedric y yo vamos a, em, hablar acerca del laberinto y compartir ideas acerca de cómo deberíamos entrenar para la prueba.

Hermione alzó la mirada de su libro de Aritmancia y lo miró con duda.

—Pensé que se suponía que no debían ayudarse entre ustedes.

—Oh, bueno, solo vamos a hablar acerca de trucos y hechizos que deberíamos aprender. No puede hacer daño —dijo Harry vacilante, acomodándose el fleco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Harry, ¿en serio crees que es una buena idea pasar tanto tiempo estudiando con Cedric? Sabes que tiene novio.

Harry se sonrojó.

—No hay problema, Hermione, te lo prometo. ¿Podrías cubrirme con Ron?

Hermione asintió y lo miró pensativa, mientras el chico se alejaba silbando.

Draco entró a los vestidores y se detuvo de golpe. Harry y Cedric alzaron la mirada, mientras sacaban la comida de unas canastas sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

Harry se acercó y lo metió a la oficina.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Draco se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo supiste que mi cumpleaños es mañana?

Harry rio.

—Bueno, le pregunté a Zabini y me dijo. —Draco lo vio con una ceja alzada—. ¿No te crees ésa? Bueno, em, es posible que lo recordara del año pasado, o el anterior. Probablemente sabes cuándo es el mío también… —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todo el mundo mágico sabe cuándo es el cumpleaños del Chico Dorado. Me sorprende que no sea un día nacional —dijo Draco, mientras le daba un abrazo a Harry—. Por la barba de Merlín, ¿cómo conseguiste toda la comida?

—Los elfos domésticos, así como en Navidad.

Cedric se acercó.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Draco. Fue muy amable de parte de Harry incluirme en esta celebración que planeó.

—¿Entraste por el túnel de la cocina? —preguntó Draco, mirando hacia las entradas de los túneles.

—Sí, pero no hay problema. Los elfos no vieron por dónde nos fuimos, me aseguré de ello.

Los tres alumnos se sentaron al escritorio y comenzaron a comer.

—Es lindo tener un comedor privado —dijo Cedric—. Tal vez podríamos hacer que los elfos nos manden comida aquí cada domingo.

Harry rio.

—Se me acaban las excusas para escaparme tanto. Pero tener un tiempo libre aquí valdría la pena, para hacer que los demás estén con la duda.

Draco se recargó en el respaldo.

—Estoy lleno.

—¿No tienes espacio para un poco de tarta de moras? —preguntó Harry.

Draco lo miró hoscamente.

—Sabes que no he comido tarta desde esa noche.

Harry se veía apenado.

—Lo sé, me siento mal. Entonces, aquí tienes. —Metió la mano en la última canasta y sacó una tarta de moras—. Toda tuya.

Draco entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo.

—Tú primero. —Harry y Cedric rieron. El moreno cortó una rebanada para cada uno y, con una floritura, enterró su tenedor en tu trozo, comiéndose un pedazo.

Draco lo miró fijamente por veinte segundos y luego sonrió cuando Harry no se convirtió en un canario.

—Vale, supongo que es segura.

Cuando terminaron de comer y todo estuvo de vuelta en las canastas, Draco se giró hacia Harry.

—¿Y qué tenías planeado para el entretenimiento? ¿Baile?

Harry rio.

—De hecho, estaba pensando en carreras de _patronus_.

Cedric y Draco lo miraron y rieron.

—¿Pueden correr?

—No ve por qué no. Intentémoslo. —Caminaron hacia la entrada de los vestidores, y Harry alzó su varita—. A la de tres. Una, dos, tres… —De golpe, los tres _patronus_ salieron de las puntas de las varitas. El cuervo de Cedric llegó fácilmente al otro lado del cuarto primero, volando por encima de las cabezas del ciervo y la pantera. Los chicos se sentaron en el suelo y vieron cómo los _patronus_ interactuaban entre sí. La pantera correteaba juguetonamente al ciervo y éste lo alejaba con sus astas, con el cuervo volando por encima de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo crees que el _patronus_ toma la forma que toma? —preguntó Cedric perezosamente. Alzó la varita y mandó su _patronus_ a que volara alrededor de los vestidores.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, mi padre tenía el mismo _patronus_. Tal vez lo heredas junto con tu magia.

Draco llevó a su _patronus_ con los otros.

—No lo sé. El de mi madre es un lince. ¿Hay algún simbolismo en los animales?

—Bueno, los busqué la última vez —dijo Cedric, formando su _patronus_ de nuevo cuando el primero desapareció—. Al ciervo se le considera el que viaja entre este mundo y la vida que sigue. El cuervo es un presagio de la muerte o del diablo.

—¿Y la pantera? —preguntó Draco, intrigado.

—En algunas leyendas, se dice que la pantera protege a la gente del Dragón.

Harry rio con ganas.

—¿El _patronus_ de Draco protege a la gente de… Draco?

Cedric también rio.

—Tal vez quiera decir que lo protege de sí mismo. Pero en verdad, no le daría tanto mérito al simbolismo. —Se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones—. Esto ha sido genial. Gracias por incluirme en la celebración. Yo me retiro. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

Harry y Draco vieron cómo Cedric desaparecía por el túnel de Hufflepuff. Draco se acercó más a Harry.

—Gracias por mi sorpresa de cumpleaños, no tenía idea.

—Bueno, es fácil mantenerlo como sorpresa cuando solo podemos hablar cada semana —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, ven acá, quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. —Se puso de pie y ayudó a Draco a levantarse. Tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó al otro lado de la oficina, donde un gran objeto, cubierto con una sábana, estaba contra la pared.

—¿Qué hay ahí abajo? —preguntó Draco, parado detrás de Harry y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños, espero —dijo Harry, con una risa nerviosa. Se acercó y retiró la sábana para revelar una de las bancas de madera de los vestidores, con las viejas cubiertas de cuero de Quidditch apiladas sobre ella.

Draco lo miró con la ceja levantada.

—¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños es una vieja banca?

Harry respiró con profundidad y alzó la varita. Concentrándose, dijo el complicado encantamiento e hizo los movimientos necesarios con la varita. Se oyó un _pop_ y Harry miró, con una sonrisa de gusto, cómo la banca y los viejos uniformes se transformaban en un sofá verde de cuero. Draco rio, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué te hizo…?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitamos algo cómodo en dónde sentarnos. Me imaginé que alguien habría notado si arrastraba unos de los sofás de nuestra sala común, así que pensé que sería más fácil hacer uno. —Se acercó y tocó los cojines tentativamente, para checar la estabilidad—. Cedric me ayudó con el encantamiento. Solo durará un par de horas, y luego volverá a su estado original.

—Si McGonagall viera esto, te pondría un "Sobresaliente" en Transformaciones para todo el año —dijo Draco. Luego, miró a Harry—. Creo que sería una buena idea probarlo. Asegurarnos de que es cómodo, ¿no te parece?

Harry rio y asintió.

OoOoOoO

* * *

(1) La frase original en inglés es "Straw is cheaper". Esto viene de un dicho en el que alguien dice "Hey" (_Hola_), que suena como "Hay" (_Heno_), por lo que alguien contesta: "Straw is cheaper" (_La paja es más barata_). Todo viene del siguiente dicho:

"Hay is for horses, Straw is cheaper, grass is free. Buy a farm and get all three". (_El heno es para caballos, la paja es más barata, el pasto es gratis. Compra una granja y consigue los tres_).

¿Opinan que debo quitarlo? Es que no encontré algo equivalente en español.

* * *

Los leo luego

**Adigium21**


	12. Baquetas PARTE 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Recién salidita de mis dedos… xD ¡Entonces, avísenme de algun error!

Gracias a **Princes-Slash, FanFiker, Violet Strawberry, Alfy-Malfoy (**_bienvenu!_**) NUMENEESSE, sailor mercuri o neptune, Alexiel Viely, jessyriddle, Lunatica Dark, Sthefynice, KhrisTB **yun** Guest** por comentar en el capítulo anterior… :3

Bueno, respiren hondo…

* * *

Draco le indicó con señas a Harry que necesitaba verlo de inmediato. Se vieron en un salón vacío en el tercer piso.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry, en cuanto Draco entró al salón.

—Tenemos un problema. Ésa Skeeter. Sabe lo que pasó en Adivinación.

—¡¿Ella qué?! —gritó Harry.

—¡Baja el volumen! Lo sabe, no sé cómo, pero lo sabe. Me mandó una carta. Quiere que nos veamos para ver qué puedo decir al respecto.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Harry amargamente.

—Puedo rehusarme pero todos en la mesa vieron la carta. Si no me veo con ella se preguntarán por qué… —Su voz comenzó a apagarse.

—Y después del último artículo y de que te disculparas con Hagrid, se pondrían sospechosos. Maldita sea, ¿por qué esa mujer no quiere dejarme en paz?

—No lo sé, déjame ver. ¿Será porque eres el jodido Harry Potter? Ya sabes, el Chico de Oro, el Elegido, etcétera.

—Muy gracioso. Vas a tener que hablar con ella —dijo Harry—. Es la única forma. Actúa como si fuéramos enemigos.

—Necesitas decirme cuánto debería decir, no quiero que…

—No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale? No voy a estallar contigo. Sin importar lo que digas, Skeeter y su maldita pluma van a modificarla para que se acomode a cualquier historia que esté tratando de contar. Además, esta probablemente será acerca de mí, no de insultar a mis amigos. Puedo soportarlo.

—Goyle y Zabini van a estar ahí también… Si dicen algo mal, esperarán que yo lo… —Draco estaba paseándose hacia atrás y delante; Harry se puso de pie y se paró sobre su camino, obligándolo a detenerse.

—Escucha. Viniste aquí y me preguntaste qué hacer. Te dije que te pusieras todo "Malfoy" conmigo. No me voy a enojar contigo, Draco. Estoy enojado con Skeeter, claro, pero estaremos bien. Lo prometo.

—Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando pensaba que eras un idiota con cerebro de mierda que busca atención.

—Ahí está; solo canaliza ese veneno e saca unos buenos insultos.

Draco forzó una sonrisa.

—Esta bien; tengo que irme. ¿Te voy a ver antes del sábado?

Harry miró la puerta y decidió arriesgarse a darle un abrazo.

—No lo sé. Pasamos cada minuto libre practicando hechizos para la prueba. Ron y Hermione ni siquiera están estudiando para sus exámenes, por hacer tiempo para mí.

—El examen de Pociones es el viernes; diles que necesitan estudiar para él. Dado que te cancelaron los exámenes, puedes zafarte. Te veo allá abajo la noche del jueves, después de la cena —dijo Draco, susurrando a su oído.

—Vale, lo intentaré. Te haré una señal durante la cena del jueves si no puedo escaparme. —Harry le dio un beso rápido y se dirigió a la puerta.

OoOoOoO

Harry sintió una ola de culpa mientras miraba a Ron tratando de sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor la noche del jueves. Harry había estado practicando encantamientos aturdidores esa tarde, y Ron seguía fallando en caer sobre las almohadas que Hermione le había acomodado.

Ginny miró a su hermano y rio.

—Te ves tan patético como la tía Muriel. Entonces, Harry, ¿estás listo? —Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se servía un poco más de estofado de res.

—Supongo. Hermione me ha enseñado prácticamente cada maldición y hechizo del libro. Solo debo tratar de mantenerlos en orden en mi cabeza.

Hermione lo miró para darle ánimos.

—Te irá bien, Harry. Pero en verdad creo que deberíamos tener otra sesión de práctica esta noche… —Ron gruñó y Harry lo interrumpió rápidamente.

—No, tienen el examen de Pociones mañana. Además, no creo que Ron sea capaz de moverse si lo aturdo una vez más. Solo me iré a leer a la biblioteca o a otro lugar.

—¿Estás seguro, Harry? —dijo Hermione, mirándolo de manera rara.

—Por supuesto. —Harry se atrevió a mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco y sus amigos estaban agrupados y tenían una acalorada discusión. Draco miró a Harry y el moreno asintió ligeramente. Draco correspondió al gesto y continuó discutiendo con Blaise. Harry sintió una ligera punzada de envidia hacia el morocho italiano. Los había visto juntos, caminando afuera esa tarde. Algo que él y Draco nunca podrían hacer juntos. ¿O sí? Una idea pasó por su cabeza, y no podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Se levantó de la mesa de golpe.

—¿A dónde vas, Harry? —preguntó Ginny.

—Olvidé hacer algo. Los veo luego. —Harry se apresuró a salir del Gran Comedor y subió a la torre de Gryffindor. Tomando lo que necesitaba, corrió a la sala común y entró por el túnel antes de alguien regresara de cenar.

Harry estaba caminando de un lado al otro en los vestidores cuando Draco entró. El rubio se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Harry sonriéndole.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué crees que algo sucede? —dijo Harry, acercándose.

Draco estiró la mano, manteniendo lejos a Harry.

—Porque estás sonriendo como un Gryffindor que trama algo.

Harry sonrió, con sus verdes ojos brillando.

—Vamos a ir a dar un paseo. —Draco bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina. Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló. Besándolo con ganas, repitió—. Vamos a ir a dar un paseo. He estado atrapado en el castillo durante todos estos hermosos días. Quiero ir a dar un paseo contigo.

—¿Y no crees que alguien vaya a vernos? Falta una hora para que se ponga el sol. —Draco envolvió a Harry con sus brazos—. Creo que todo el entrenamiento para el Torneo de los Tres Magos ha alterado tu cerebro.

Harry se zafó del abrazo de Draco y se acercó a la banca. Con un movimiento ya practicado, se puso la capa de invisibilidad.

—Deberías revisar esa última idea.

Rio por la asombrada expresión de Draco. El Slytherin trató de acercar una mano hacia donde Harry estaba. El chico se apartó, dio la vuelta y se puso detrás de Draco, agarrándolo y besando su cuello.

—Maldito imbécil, no puedo creer que… —Draco giró sobre sus talones—. ¿Lo has mantenido en secreto todo el año?

Harry se bajó la capucha, para que su cabeza quedara expuesta.

—Sí, lo siento. Nunca se me ocurrió usarla para algo que no fuera escabullirme por la escuela…

Draco se puso pálido al ver la cabeza de Harry flotando en el aire. Estiró la mano y lo golpeó.

—¡La jodida Casa de los Gritos! Así fue como…

Harry se sobó.

—Auch. Olvidé esa broma del año pasado. Pero te lo merecías. Por seguirnos como lo hiciste.

Draco bufó y rio.

—Bueno, eso fue durante mi fase de "Odio a Harry potter porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él".

—¿Y ya no estás en esa fase? —murmuró Harry. Se acercó más y sacó los brazos de la capa, tomando a Draco de las manos y jalándolo hacia sí.

—No, estoy en una fase completamente nueva; ahora es la fase de "Quiero besuquearme con Harry Potter en los vestidores".

—Qué mal, porque yo estoy en la fase de "Quiero besuquearme con Draco Malfoy bajo un árbol" —dijo Harry. Se separó del rubio y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba afuera—. ¿Vienes?

Draco dudó.

—Pensé que no se suponía que debías salir del castillo.

—¿Y quién va a saberlo? Estaré bajo esto, sólo parecerá que estás caminando solo. —Harry se acomodó la capa por completo y alzó la varita para abrir la puerta. Draco maldijo y se acercó, le bajó la capucha y lo besó en los labios con ganas.

—Si nos atrapan, te costará caro —dijo Draco bruscamente. Harry le sonrió y desapareció bajo la capa de nuevo. Draco salió por la puerta y ésta se cerró detrás de él.

—¿Cómo se supone que sabré dónde estás? —dijo Draco entre dientes, mientras se apartaba de la pared. Había muy pocos senderos en ese lado del castillo; eso era bueno, porque significaba que era poco probable que alguien viera a Draco salir de la pared.

—Así. —Harry estiró la mano con la capa cubriéndola y tomó la derecha de Draco. El rubio le dio un apretón y se sostuvo de él.

—Bueno, está bien, eso podría funcionar. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —dijo Draco.

—Vayamos por el lado más lejano del lago —dijo Harry. El sudor ya cubría su rostro. El calor del día aún no se disipaba y la capa no permitía que le entrara aire. Tenía que soportar el calor solo por el placer de estar afuera por primera vez en semanas—. Hay que alejarnos de la gente para que puedas hablar y no te veas…

—¿Cómo un loco? Calla, hay gente más adelante —dijo Draco, mientras daba la vuelta en un sendero que los llevaría alrededor del lado. En varios puntos de las pastosas colinas que llevaban del castillo al lago había grupos de alumnos, estudiando para los exámenes finales. O fingiendo estudiar, pensó Harry, cuando vio a Fred y Angelina, tendidos sobre una cobija. Fred alcanzó a ver a Draco en el camino. El rubio maldijo y siguió caminando.

—Oye, Malfoy. ¿Dónde está tu escuadrón de bobos?

—No molestes, Weasley —respondió Draco, sin detenerse para confrontarlo. Harry sostuvo su mano más fuerte y se enfocó en asegurarse que no se viera por debajo de la capa.

—¿No molestes? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste decir? ¿Dónde está toda esa malicia Malfoy?

Harry rio en cuanto estuvieron a salvo, lejos de todos.

—Estaba más preocupado en que se fuera a dar cuenta de que la mitad de mis dedos faltaban en mi mano derecha, que en pensar en una respuesta apropiada —dijo Draco, revisando con la mirada el sendero ante ellos.

Harry bajó la mirada y vio que su capa tapaba casi toda la mano de Draco. Trató de soltarlo. El rubio apretó más su mano.

—Olvídalo. Pronto estaremos en el lado más lejano. Nadie está allá, por lo que puedo ver.

—Pasa ese grupo de árboles y después hay un gran castaño —dijo Harry, aun susurrando. Draco lo miró confundido y caminó en esa dirección. Harry suspiró con alivio en cuanto alcanzaron el castaño, que tenía un gran tronco, de al menos un metro de ancho. Con una última mirada, para checar que nadie estuviera cerca, le dio la vuelta al árbol, se quitó la capa y se sentó.

—¿No crees que deberías dejártela puesta? —dijo Draco, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—Hace demasiado calor —dijo Harry—. De hecho… —Bajó las manos y se quitó la playera. Se limpió el rostro con ella y la arrojó a un lado. Se recargó contra el árbol, disfrutando de la sensación del sol de la tarde en su piel. La brisa del lago refrescaba su sobrecalentada piel.

Draco gruñó.

—Entonces, ¿crees que la siguiente persona que pase por aquí no se sentirá curioso porque Harry Potter esté sentado junto a mí, medio desnudo? —dijo Draco entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que su mano se movía para tocar el pecho del moreno.

—Creo que sería mucho más interesante si vieran a un Draco medio desnudo junto a mí, medio desnudo —dijo Harry, mientras sacaba la camisa de Draco de sus pantalones. Malfoy trató de apartar sus manos. Harry sonrió y, con facilidad, atrapó las manos del rubio con una sola, y continuó jalando la camisa con la otra—. Relájate, el camino es de grava. Escucharemos si alguien viene de cualquier lado, y podemos cubrirnos con la capa.

—¿Y si deciden sentarse bajo el mismo árbol? —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Harry comenzaba a desabotonar la prenda de Draco.

—Entonces pondremos en marcha el plan B —dijo Harry con una sonrisa feliz, mientras la camisa de Draco se quitaba de su camino. Harry repasó su flexible cuerpo con las manos, mientras se acurrucaba con el rubio.

—¿Cuál es el plan B?

—Aturdirlos. —Harry se movió hacia delante y comenzó a besar el cuello de Draco. La piel del Slytherin sabía salada. La lengua de Harry se movió por su mandíbula; las líneas en su cuello comenzaron a enfriarse.

—Puedo aceptar eso —admitió Draco, mientras pasaba sus manos por la musculosa espalda de Harry—. No puedo creer que bajo todas esas prendas holgadas tengas un cuerpo así.

Harry alzó la mirada y sonrió.

—Tendrás que agradecerle a Hermione y su régimen del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Me obliga a subir corriendo cada escalera del castillo dos veces al día. Como sea, las prendas no son mías.

—¿A qué te refieres con que las prendas no son tuyas? —Draco lo miró sin poder creerlo. Se enderezó y tocó la camiseta con un pie, como si el verdadero dueño fuera a regresar en cualquier momento.

Harry suspiró y se enderezó, recargándose contra el árbol. Sabía por experiencia que Draco no dejaría de hablar hasta que sus preguntas tuvieran respuesta.

—Son prendas de segunda mano, de mi primo. No puedo creer que no te lo haya contado antes. Los Dursley no gastaban nada de dinero conmigo, así que me quedaba con todas las viejas prendas de Dudley, y él es enorme.

—¿Por qué no simplemente te compras tu propia ropa? Tienes dinero de tus padres, ¿no es cierto?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero si llegara a casa con un baúl lleno de ropa, mis tíos sospecharían algo y entenderían que tengo dinero. Y no quiero que lo toquen. Además, en realidad no me importa cómo me veo. —Draco abrió la boca para protestar—. ¿En verdad quieres pasar la hora que tenemos antes del toque de queda discutiendo acerca de mi ropa?

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Empujó a Harry hacia atrás para que ambos quedaran recostados sobre el pasto.

El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse cuando se pararon. Harry estiró la mano para ponerse la camiseta. Draco lo detuvo y repasó con los dedos la cicatriz, apenas visible, que Harry tenía en el pecho, por su enfrentamiento con el colacuerno. Jaló a Harry hacia sí y besó gentilmente la cicatriz.

—Prométeme que vas a salir del laberinto sin más cicatrices.

Harry sonrió.

—Haré lo que pueda. Éste ha sido el mejor día en mucho tiempo. No puedo creer que nunca haya pensado en usar la capa para salir de los vestidores antes de hoy.

Draco trató de sonreír de lado, pero se vio más como una sonrisa de felicidad.

—No puedo creer que no nos hayan descubierto.

Harry miró a Draco y rio. Los pantalones del Slytherin estaban cubiertos de polvo, y su camisa estaba arrugada. Harry comenzó a sacudir el polvo de los pantalones de Draco.

—Si alguien te ve entrando así sabrán que estuviste revolcándote con alguien.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Déjalos que se pregunten. Además, tengo prendas en los vestidores, y podré cambiarme. —Harry se inclinó hacia abajo y levantó su camiseta, sin molestarse en ponérsela mientras se ponía la capa, haciendo una mueca por el calor.

Caminaron hacia el castillo en silencio a pesar de que no había nadie alrededor que los pudiera escuchar. Draco tenía una expresión intensa en el rostro, y su frente estaba arrugada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry por fin, preguntándose qué había cambiado tan repentinamente.

—El torneo es en dos días —dijo Draco. Harry asintió—. Y después del torneo solo queda una semana más de escuela.

Harry se detuvo de golpe. Draco sintió el jalón en su mano y se detuvo también. Harry se quitó la capucha. Sus verdes ojos mostraban preocupación.

—No había pensado en ello, he estado tan enfocado en lo del torneo. Dos meses…

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Ponte la bendita capucha. —Harry lo hizo apresuradamente. Luego, Draco comenzó a caminar de nuevo—. He estado pensando en ello. No creo que vayamos a poder escribirnos. Mi padre hace que toda la correspondencia llegue a la mansión. Y los elfos le hacen saber si alguna carta sale.

Harry habló de debajo de la capucha.

—Yo puedo recibir lechuzas. A mis tíos no les gusta, pero Hermione y Ron me escriben durante el verano. Como sea, ¿podrías mandar cartas sin que tu padre se entere?

—Tal vez, si tengo suerte, se irá en alguno de sus viajes por una buena parte del verano. —La voz de Draco se oía tensa.

Harry lo jaló más hacia sí.

—Ya encontraremos la forma. Hablemos de esto la semana que viene, después de que el Torneo termine.

—¿Después de que ganes el Torneo? —dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Harry rio, por lo que Draco lo calló apresuradamente—. Ravenclaws, a las dos (1). —Comenzaban a acercarse al castillo, así que ninguno se arriesgó a hablar de nuevo, hasta que estuvieron dentro.

Harry se retiró la capa y la arrojó sobre la banca, en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

—Eso valió cada riesgo —dijo con una risa alegre.

—A veces tienes unas ideas muy buenas —dijo Draco—. Pero el toque de queda es en quince minutos. Necesito cambiarme —dijo, mirando sus ropas sucias con disgusto—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué no alguien dirá algo?

Harry rio.

—Estar siempre desarreglado tiene sus ventajas. Nadie pensará que me veo diferente.

Draco se quitó la camisa. Harry se sentó en la banca y disfrutó de la vista. Incluso en su año sin Quidditch, Draco se había mantenido en forma. El rubio sacó una camisa limpia del casillero.

—Deja de mirarme. —Miró a Harry, con la cara seria—. El sábado, no hagas nada tonto. Solo juega a lo seguro.

—No estoy preocupado, en cuanto no haga dragones, debería ser bastante seguro —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Seguía pensando en las vacaciones de verano. No podía creer que no había notado que faltaba solo una semana. Ya era suficientemente malo tener que haber esperado una semana o más antes de poner estar juntos, allá abajo. Dos meses. _Mucho_ podía cambiar en dos meses.

—Las cosas contigo nunca son como deberían ser. Quién sabe qué trampas hayan puesto allí dentro —dijo Draco con seriedad.

OoOoOoO

_De todos los malditos días para sacar el artículo_. Draco alzó la mirada de _El Profeta_, el que Pansy le había arrojado con un chillido. "Perturbado y Peligroso", decía el encabezado en la primera página, con una fotografía de Harry, mirando amargamente a la cámara. Draco forzó que sus labios se volvieran un gesto de desdén, mientras Pansy leía el artículo en voz alta para la mesa de Slytherin. Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Por todo el Gran Comedor, Draco podía ver cúmulos de alumnos compartiendo y leyendo el periódico, mientras miraban de soslayo al pequeño y callado grupo de Gryffindors. Draco miró a Harry. Había visto a Granger y Weasley tratar de esconder el periódico de Harry, pero el chico se los había arrebatado. El estómago de Draco dio un brinco cuando vio que el rostro de Harry palidecía, al momento de tomar el periódico y leerlo. Skeeter había retorcido todo lo que había dicho en la peor connotación posible.

Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a reír en cuanto Pansy terminó de leer. Goyle lo golpeó con el codo y Draco comenzó a reír, uniéndose a la burla que hacían de todo el artículo. Vio que Granger se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor y salía del salón, corriendo. ¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa? Muchos alumnos estaban saliendo. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que solo tenían unos cuantos minutos para llegar al examen de Binns, de Historia de la Magia. Caminó con lentitud al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry tenía la cabeza baja y parecía estar jugando con su desayuno. No alzó la mirada cuando Draco pasó. El rubio dudó un momento pero Blaise llegó atrás de él, diciendo:

—Vamos, vamos a llegar tarde. —Luego, lo empujó hacia la puerta.

Draco apenas pudo concentrarse en el examen. ¿Por qué Harry no había alzado la mirada? ¿No se había dado cuenta o estaba enojado con Draco? Le había dicho a Draco que no se iba a enojar por ello, pero el artículo era mucho peor de lo que cualquiera de los dos se había esperado. Al leer la forma en la que Skeeter había manipulado sus palabras, se puso furioso. Solo podía imaginar cuán enojado estaba Harry por ello.

Por fin, el examen terminó. Draco fue el primero en salir. Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, hasta llegar al primer piso. Tenía que encontrar a Harry. Tal vez estaba en el campo de Quidditch, mirando el laberinto. Draco bajó los escalones de enfrente y se detuvo. Harry estaba caminando por el lago con una mujer con el cabello rojo y un hombre. Draco la reconoció como la madre de la comadreja, pero era difícil decir quién era el hombre junto a ellos. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ver su rostro, pero por el cabello solo podía ser el hermano Weasley más grande. Más alejado, Draco pudo ver a Cedric, caminando con tres personas. Todos los padres de los campeones debían haber sido invitados para ver la última prueba. Dumbledore debía haber invitado a los Weasley para Harry. Draco sintió que un poco de la tensión se aliviaba, pues la visita de los Weasley distraería a Harry de la prueba y del artículo.

El artículo. Draco aún tenía que encontrar una forma de hablar con Harry. Asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. No quería que Harry entrara a la tercera prueba sin asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien entre ellos. Harry tenía que estar completamente enfocado en superar el laberinto.

Draco se sentó en los escalones y sacó un libro de texto, esperando que pasaran junto a él al entrar al castillo. Alzó la mirada de su libro para ver que habían tomado el camino que llevaba a la entrada del patio. Los Diggory estaban caminando junto con Harry y los Weasley. El grupo estaba riendo y relajándose, mientras desaparecían de su vista al dar vuelta en la esquina del edificio.

Unos pasos se oyeron en los escalones de piedra. Draco alzó la mirada para ver al hombre alto y rubio, que había estado caminando junto con los Diggory, acercándose a él.

—¿Eres tú Draco? —preguntó el hombre, vacilante. —Draco asintió—. Soy Simon. Cedric me pidió que te entregara un mensaje. No sé qué significa, pero me dijo que te dijera que "Todo está bien allá abajo".

Draco rio por el alivio, antes de recuperar su compostura Slytherin y se puso de pie con rapidez. Estiró la mano.

—Dile gracias a Cedric. Y, am, mucha suerte para él esta noche, muchos galeones Slytherin están puestos en que él vencerá a Potter.

Simon rio.

—¿Y tus galeones, Draco? ¿En dónde están puestos? —Draco sintió que su corazón se detenía por un minuto. ¿Cedric le había contado a su novio acerca de ellos? Se obligó a respirar; conocía a Cedric y confiaba en él. Si el chico confiaba en Simon, eso tendría que ser suficiente.

Draco le guiñó el ojo.

—Digamos que tengo mis apuestas en el lugar correcto. Tal vez te vea esta noche en el torneo. —Levantó su mochila y se dirigió hacia el camino que se alejaba del castillo. El saber que Harry no estaba enojado con él por lo del artículo era un gran alivio. Solo tenía que recordar no echarle porras a Harry mientras estaba sentado entre los Slytherins esta noche.

OoOoOoO

Draco miró cómo Harry y los otros campeones salían del Gran Comedor detrás de Dumbledore al final del festín de la cena. Dumbledore había anunciado que todos podían comenzar a ir al campo de Quidditch en cinco minutos.

Por supuesto, la mesa de Slytherin fue la última en dejar el salón, pues no querían verse tan ansiosos. Draco trató de calmar sus nervios. Sabía que Harry podría manejarse en el laberinto. Si tenía un poco de cerebro, se mantendría a salvo y no trataría de ganar. Aunque eso no era probable; el Gryffindor en Harry no le dejaría _no_ tratar de ganar.

Por fin, ocuparon sus lugares en las gradas. Como se tardaron mucho para llegar al campo, todos los asientos de arriba estaban llenos. Todos los que habían llegado más temprano habían tomado los lugares más altos para tratar de ver por encima de los arbustos de seis metros que formaban el laberinto. El laberinto que se había visto inofensivo a la luz del día, cuando había pasado junto a él, pero que ahora se veía más siniestro en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué no tratamos de subir un poco más? —le preguntó Draco a Zabini, buscando fútilmente un lugar. Podía ver a Dumbledore y los otros jueces, sentados en un gran palco, que quedaba directamente enfrente de la entrada del laberinto. Los Weasley y los Diggory, así como las familias de Krum y Fleur, estaban sentados en las gradas detrás de los jueces.

—No veo porqué. Pronto estará oscuro. De todas formas no podremos ver nada —dijo Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros—. De esta forma podremos irnos rápidamente y llegar a la fiesta de la pérdida de Potter.

Draco se rindió y regresó su mirada hacia la entrada. El laberinto se abría ante ellos. Solo los bordes externos del laberinto estaban encendidos por antorchas. Harry y Cedric estaban parados en la entrada del laberinto. La voz de Bagman se oía con fuerza, para darles la bienvenida a todos. El estadio comenzó a quedarse en silencio y, sin más preámbulos, Bagman hizo una seña y Cedric y Harry entraron a los oscuros túneles.

En intervalos de cinco minutos, Krum y Fleur entraron al laberinto. El estado estaba en completo silencio, mientras todos se esforzaban para oír lo que sucedía adentro. Extraños rayos de luz brotaban ocasionalmente de diferentes áreas. Draco se esforzó para ver algo en la oscuridad. El tiempo parecía estar detenido, y por los rayos de luz que se veían, sabía que al menos uno o dos de los campeones estaban abriéndose paso hacia el centro del laberinto.

De repente, un grito llenó el aire, tan agudo que parecía uno de los gritos de las mandrágoras. Hubo un sonido colectivo cuando cientos de personas en las gradas jadearon. Nadie se atrevió a hacer un ruido, por miedo a perderse el siguiente sonido que viniera del laberinto.

Nada de chispas rojas. Draco se preguntó si ésa era una buena o mala señal. Debía haber sido Fleur la que había reído. Ningún hombre podía gritar tan agudo. Draco se giró para ver hacia el palco de los jueces. Dumbledore también debía haberlo pensado. Se había puesto de pie y les estaba haciendo señas a los miembros de la facultad sobre escobas, para que se dirigieran al lado más lejano del laberinto, cerca de donde el grito había sido escuchado. Podía ver a los padres y la hermana de Fleur aferrándose el uno al otro en las gradas. Después de unos largos minutos, tres magos en escobas podían verse sacando el inerte cuerpo de Fleur del laberinto, hacia la entrada de los vestidores, donde Pomfrey estaba esperando con una camilla. Draco miró cómo la familia de Fleur se acercaba con prisa hacia donde estaba la chica.

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud, y ningún otro sonido se oyó del laberinto. La emocionada conversación de la multitud se oía cuando un brillo dorado se elevó y salió del laberinto. Alrededor de él, los Slytherins comenzaban a aburrirse de esperar a que algo pasara, y habían comenzado a hablar acerca de la fiesta que habría una vez que el evento terminara y de los planes de verano de todo, cuando terminaran las clases a la semana siguiente. Draco tenía ganas de gritar por la frustración.

De repente, de un lugar cerca del centro del laberinto, un rayo de chispas rojas se elevó por el cielo. Rápidamente, la profesora Hooch llegó al punto con otros dos magos sobre escobas. Hicieron una seña y, en un solo movimiento, sacaron el cuerpo inmóvil de Viktor Krum del laberinto. La multitud esperó hasta que el cuerpo flotante estuvo en el suelo, seguro junto a los vestidores, para poder comenzar a hablar. Draco miró el laberinto, incrédulo. ¿Qué podría haber en el laberinto que hubiese acabado con Krum? Los Slytherins estaban enfocados de nuevo en el laberinto, haciendo alocadas suposiciones acerca de lo que le había pasado.

—¡Apuesto a que Potter se volvió completamente loco y los atacó!

—Él y Cedric parecían estar muy juntos últimamente. Tal vez se aliaron y fueron contra los otros dos.

De repente, una columna vibrante de colores brotó del centro mismo del laberinto. En cuanto apareció, la columna de luz desapareció en el aire que recorría el estadio. Nadie se movió por un momento y, luego, todo se volvió un pandemonio. Todos estaban de pie, gritando. Draco giró hacia el palco de los jueces. Dumbledore estaba de pie; con un aplauso, todas las luces del estadio se iluminaron. De inmediato, hubo gritos más fuertes, mientras cientos de personas intentaban cubrir sus ojos por la luz cegadora. Para cuando los ojos de Draco se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver que una docena de magos estaba volando hacia el laberinto.

—Silencio —se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore, haciendo eco por el aire nocturno. Todos los ruidos se detuvieron. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el laberinto, y en las figuras de escobas que recorrían cada camino por el aire.

—¡No están aquí, desaparecieron! —le gritó _Ojoloco _Moody a Dumbledore, revisando el laberinto con su ojo mágico más rápido que cualquier otra persona sobre su escoba.

—¿Desaparecieron? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —le gritó Draco a Blaise. No esperó respuesta. Estaba descendiendo las escaleras del estadio. No le importaba lo que los Slytherins pudieran pensar. Necesitaba llegar allí, tenía que encontrar a Harry. Nadie trató de detenerlo mientras se acercaba a los bordes de la entrada del laberinto. De repente, un brazo se estiró para agarrarlo. Draco se giró instintivamente, sacando su varita, y miró a Simon a los ojos.

—No servirá de nada. No puedes hacer más de lo que ellos ya hicieron —le dio Simon bruscamente, mientras Draco luchaba para hacer que soltara su brazo.

—Necesito encontrar… —bufó Draco.

—No. ¿Acaso crees que él querría que hicieras un alboroto? —Simon estaba obligando a Draco a regresar, hasta sacarlo del camino y alejarlo de los curiosos que estaban mirándolos ávidamente—. Yo también quisiera estar allá, pero simplemente vamos a tener que esperar.

Draco lo miró por un momento y luego asintió. Siguió al otro rubio hasta una banca que había sido puesta a los lados de las gradas, donde nadie podía verlo pero donde tenían una vista clara de la entrada del laberinto.

—¿Qué crees que haya sido eso? ¿Ese remolino de color? —preguntó Draco vacilante.

—Un rayo de _traslador_ —dijo Simon con simpleza—. Tiene que ser. Aunque nunca había visto uno tan poderoso. Al principio, pensé que tal vez era una parte de la prueba, pero luego vi la reacción de Dumbledore. Nunca había visto al viejo moverse tan rápido, y ahí supe que algo andaba mal.

—Entonces, debe haberse llevado a ambos —dijo Draco. Simon asintió—. ¿Dónde diablos podrán estar?

—No hay forma de saberlo. Tendremos que preguntárselos cuando regresen —dijo Simon con determinación.

Media hora pasó. Draco se había puesto a pasear de un lado a otro por el angosto camino entre las gradas. Simon había ido a checar a los Diggory, para ver si habían recibido noticias. Regresó negando con la cabeza. Draco tuvo que evitar un grito de rabia.

—Solo Potter podría meterse en un embrollo como este —escupió enojado, obligándose a sentarse de nuevo.

—Bueno, asegúrate de gritarle cuando regrese —dijo Simon, con una risa forzada. Miró a Draco y se encogió de hombros—. No veo el punto en pretender que no estoy enterado de que estás saliendo con Harry Potter. Viendo cómo te estás poniendo porque está desaparecido.

—¿Cedric no te contó? —preguntó Draco, dudando. Estaba feliz de tener algo que lo distrajera de lanzar otro hechizo _Tempus_, para ver cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—Cedric no revela confidencias, pero los ha mencionado mucho en sus letras; y, cuidadosamente, nunca lo ha hecho al mismo tiempo. Puedo leer entre líneas como cualquiera. Entonces… ¿Tú y Harry Potter?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie lo sabe más que Cedric. Pero hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo. Siete, casi ocho meses. —_Dependiendo si cuentas el mes en el que nos separamos_, pensó Draco para sí mismo.

—Eso es sorprendente. Los vi luchar ese día en el Club de Duelo de Lockhart. Eso fue hace, qué, ¿dos años? Ambos se involucraron como si fueran enemigos mortales.

—¿Estuviste ahí? —dijo Draco, mirándolo con sorpresa—. Pensé que solo los de primero y segundo estaban ahí.

—Estaba en sexto pero ahí estuve. Parado en un lado. —El chico rio—. Admito que Lockhart me interesaba un poco. Hasta que abrió la boca, claro. Ahí me di cuenta que lo único que tenía era un rostro muy lindo. Obviamente, fue antes de que Cedric y yo comenzáramos a salir —añadió, tosiendo.

Draco rio.

—Creo que escogiste al mejor de los dos.

Simon rio.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Se puso de pie y se pasó las manos por el cabello—. Nunca debí haber alentado a Cedric para que entrara al maldito Torneo. Desde el principio, hay algo que no me da buena espina.

Draco lo miró.

—¿Por el hecho de que el nombre de Harry salió del cáliz?

Simon hizo una mueca y asintió.

—Bueno, obviamente algo sucedió, porque éste no es el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos.

—Harry no… —protestó Draco.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Cedric me contó. Pero eso significa que algo no está bien. ¿Un chico de catorce años en esta situación? Es incorrecto y peligroso. —Draco no podía discutirle eso.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire. Dando la vuelta, corrió hacia donde se abrían las gradas. La columna de luz había regresado. Se desvaneció y, recostado boca abajo, estaba Harry, abrazado de Cedric y con una gran copa de oro en la mano.

Draco se congeló. Ni siquiera sintió a Simon corriendo a su lado, diciendo el nombre de Cedric. El sonido de cientos de pies obligó a que Draco que moviera hacia delante y empujó a apartó a la gente, para llegar al otro lado. Por fin, llegó al frente. A tres metros de él estaba Dumbledore, arrodillado junto a Harry. El moreno estaba peleando, sin soltar el cuerpo de Cedric. _Cuerpo_. Draco miró el cuerpo sin vida en los brazos de Harry. Notó que el chico estaba gritando. Gritando que Cedric estaba muerto. Voldemort. Regresó. _Traslador_. Cementerio. Mataron a Cedric. El rubio percibió que había sangre, en el rostro, los brazos, la pierna de Harry. Sus mangas habían sido rotas y estaba sangrando de un tajo grande en su antebrazo.

El rubio vio que Simon luchaba por llegar a Cedric, pero una línea de profesores evitaba que nadie se acercara mucho. Escuchó que la multitud murmuraba: "Los Diggory, abran paso para los Diggory". Se giró para ver a los padres de Cedric, pasando por entre la multitud, mientras ésta se abría. Simon se giró y se apresuró a llegar a su lado, rodeando a la mamá de Cedric con los brazos para sostenerla, cuando la mujer vio a Cedric en el suelo.

Draco miró de nuevo y vio que Harry había desaparecido. El cuerpo de Cedric aún seguía en el suelo, junto a la copa de oro, pero Harry había desaparecido de nuevo. Apenas lo había visto ahí. Draco solo se había distraído por un momento. Dumbledore se había puesto de pie y estaba acercándose a los padres de Diggory. Los refrenó y se giró hacia Fudge, obligándolo a que se acercara. Y luego, Dumbledore desapareció en la multitud también.

Draco chilló cuando un grito llenó el aire por segunda vez esa noche. Se giró para ver a la madre de Cedric, arrodillada en el pasto, sosteniendo a su inmóvil hijo entre sus brazos. Amos Diggory estaba de pie, claramente en shock. Simon estaba del otro lado de Cedric. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, mientras el rubio sostenía la mano de Cedric.

Draco se apartó de la escena. Tenía que encontrar a Harry. Tenía que descubrir qué había pasado. Se giró y comenzó a empujar a la gente, para salir de la multitud. Acercándose a él estaban Ron Weasley y Granger. Por las expresiones de sus rostros, claramente tampoco tenían idea de dónde estaba Harry.

Salió de los confines del estadio y repasó los alrededores con la mirada. Había un camino de antorchas que iluminaban el camino hacia el castillo. Podía ver grupos de aturdidos alumnos hablando emocionadamente, pero casi toda la gente seguía en las gradas. Draco comenzó a correr por el camino. Solo había recorrido cincuenta metros cuando, de repente, vio un haz de luz y cayó dolorosamente al suelo, sin poder evitar la caída. Embrujo inmovilizador. Entendió que alguien lo había hechizado, y su rostro estaba enterrado en el pasto.

Draco luchó para liberarse del embrujo mientras veía dos pies acercándose. Unas manos lo voltearon con brusquedad y el chico alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el brillante rostro de Severus Snape.

—Lo que sea que estabas planeando hacer, no lo harás —le dijo el profesor—. No puedes hacer nada para ayudarlo. Solo vas a exponerte, arriesgando tu vida y la de él aún más. Te liberaré cuando me prometas que no harás nada tonto. Parpadea si estás de acuerdo.

Draco se obligó a parpadear. Con un movimiento de la mano, Snape liberó a Draco. El rubio se puso de pie con prisa, y agarró el antebrazo izquierdo de Snape. El maestro de Pociones bufó y jaló su brazo.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Está a salvo? —preguntó Draco. Sin importarle lo que su padrino pensara de él. Tenía que saberlo.

—Dumbledore sabe dónde está y ha ido a garantizar su seguridad. Irás directamente a mis habitaciones y me esperarás en la sala de estar. No intentarás localizarlo hasta que yo haya regresado.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar. El maestro de Pociones se estiró cual alto era y lo miró desde arriba.

—Si no aceptas mis condiciones, te dejaré aquí con un embrujo inmobilizante hasta la mañana.

Draco maldijo y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Vale. Te esperaré. Pero necesito saber si está bien. Estaba sangrando.

—No está en peligroso inminente de muerte por esa herida —dijo Snape tensamente—. Ve.

Draco estaba a mitad del camino cuando entendió que Snape había dicho "por esa herida". ¿Acaso Harry estaba en inminente peligro de muerte por algo más? Subió los escalones corriendo y se sintió increíblemente tentado por comenzar a buscar a Harry. Pero sabía que correr por el castillo gritando el nombre de Harry era lo peor que podría hacer. Se obligó a caminar y, con lentitud, subió los escalones del vestíbulo. Aún estaba desierto, pero sabía que pronto estaría lleno de alumnos que regresaban del estadio. Draco cruzó las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de Snape con rapidez.

Su estatus único como ahijado de Snape le daba privilegios que pocos disfrutaban. Snape, en raras ocasiones, invitaba a Draco a que se le uniera en su estudio privado, para una comida solitaria o tutorías uno a uno de Pociones. Era una de las razones por las que Draco superaba a todos los demás en Pociones. Draco alcanzó la puerta de los aposentos de Snape y usó la contraseña que el hombre había compartido con él para abrir la puerta. Entró con rapidez y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos. No podía creer cuán rápidamente el mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Cedric. ¿Cómo podía estar muerto? En su mente, repetía la visión de Harry sosteniendo el cuerpo de Cedric, gritando. El chico había estado completamente sin vida. Tal vez sólo lo habían aturdido. Pero Draco podía ver los ojos de Cedric, en blanco y sin ver, y sabía que eso no podía ver verdad. Draco gritó por la frustración y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto.

¿A dónde habían ido? ¿Qué les había pasado? Harry había estado sangrando de su brazo y de su pierna. Su rostro estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre. ¿Cómo había muerto Cedric? Draco no le había visto ninguna herida. Los minutos se volvieron horas. Draco estaba seguro de que así era como las personas se volvían locas. Se preguntó si debía irse y tratar de encontrar a Harry, pero sabía que Snape era su mejor fuente de información. No había nadie más que estuviera dispuesto a ayudar. Al menos, sabía que Harry estaba de vuelta y con vida. Draco se recostó en el sofá y se cubrió los ojos. ¿Y qué si hubiera sido el cuerpo de Harry en el suelo? Recordaba el dolor en el rostro de Simon, mientras sostenía la mano de Cedric. No podía creer que Cedric se había ido. Con furia, Draco se limpió las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. El Hufflepuff había hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudar a Draco ese año. Había dejado que Draco hablara por horas acerca de sus frustraciones con su padre, sus miedos de tener que regresar a casa cada verano. Cedric lo había calmado y lo había hecho entender que…

Sin advertencia, la puerta se abrió y Snape entró al cuarto con brío. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Está bien?

Snape se detuvo solo un momento, mientras entraba al cuarto.

—Potter está en la enfermería, bien protegido. Cualquier intento de comunicarte con él sería estúpido en el mejor de los casos, y suicida en el peor.

Draco respiró profundamente varias veces.

—¿No está malherido? ¿Y Cedric? ¿No está realmente…?

—Las heridas de Potter son mínimas. Cedric Diggory está muerto. —Draco negó con la cabeza al oír eso y se dejó caer sobre una silla, sosteniendo su cabeza—. ¿Acaso estabas involucrado…? —Snape lo miró, incrédulo. Draco casi rio. Su padrino lo estaba mirando con sorpresa genuina. Draco no había creído llegar a ver esa expresión en el rostro de Snape.

—No, Cedric era un amigo. Él nos ayudó, a Harry y a mí —dijo en voz baja.

Snape levantó una mano.

—Los eventos de esta noche han hecho que tu… arreglo con Potter sea aún más peligroso. No me quisiste escuchar antes, cuando te advertí que te alejaras de él. Y no dije nada más, asumiendo que superarías pronto semejante tontería. —Snape miró a Draco, que se rehusaba, desafiante, a apartar la mirada—. Te lo digo ahora: debes dejar de relacionarte con él. Por el bien de ambos. A partir de esta noche, ninguno de nosotros está a salvo.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. No lo haré. —Su mente se puso en blanco al pensar en dejar ir a Harry. Les había tomado cuatro años arreglar las cosas entre ellos, y nada podría convencer a Draco de que debía dejarlo ir ahora.

—Una persona ya murió. ¿Quién de ustedes será el siguiente? —dijo Snape con frialdad. Dándole la espalda a Draco, caminó hacia la pared más lejana y la tocó con la varita, murmurando un encantamiento que Draco no pudo escuchar. Las piedras desaparecieron, revelando un gran escondite. Snape metió la mano y sacó un bulto de tela. Lo sacudió, sin importarle que Draco viera. Una pieza de tela cayó al suelo. Draco lo reconoció de inmediato, sintiendo cómo palidecía; luego, miró el antebrazo de Snape.

—Sí, Draco. Todo ha cambiado. —La fría voz de Snape carecía de emociones, así como la expresión en sus negros ojos—. Regresa a tu dormitorio. No hagas nada por Potter. Olvídalo. Nada puede ayudarlo ahora.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se apartó de Snape. Chocó contra la puerta y, girando, la abrió de golpe. Corrió por el corredor, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando entendió que no sabía a dónde ir. El dormitorio de Slytherin estaba fuera de discusión. _Abajo_. Tenía que ir abajo. Draco giró con rapidez y subió la escalera más cercana que lo llevaría al piso principal. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de alumnos, agrupados y hablando con emoción. Algunos estaban llorando y abrazándose. Con rapidez, atravesó la multitud. Nadie lo llamó. Salió por la puerta y, en cuanto estuvo afuera, comenzó a correr alrededor del castillo hasta llegar a la torre oeste. Con alivio, sacó su varita y abrió la puerta. Entró con velocidad y cerró la puerta.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyándose contra los casilleros. Harry estaba en la enfermería. Tenía que llegar con él. Pero no podía entrar como si nada, necesitaba un plan. Draco golpeó su cabeza contra el casillero. Había estado en las habitaciones de Snape por dos horas, esperando a que regresara. ¿Por qué no había pasado el tiempo pensando en un plan, en vez de contemplando qué iba a hacerle a Harry cuando pudiera ponerle las manos encima de nuevo?

Draco abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Arrojada sobre la banca frente a él había una capa de tela plateada. Merlín. La capa de invisibilidad de Harry. La había olvidado al irse la noche del jueves. Draco rio. Después de todo, no necesitaría un plan. Draco se puso de pie y agarró la capa. Se movió con rapidez por el vestidor y llegó al arco que estaba marcado con la varita y el hueso cruzados. La puerta se abrió. Draco miró el hueco oscuro y, alzando la varita, dijo "_Aperiens"_. La entrada se reveló. Draco inhaló profundamente.

—_Lumos _—murmuró, alzando la varita, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Las escaleras no eran tan empinadas como las que llevaban a la casa Slytherin. Y el pasadizo era mucho más grande. Draco suponía que era porque había sido usado para llevar a jugadores de Quidditch lastimados. Draco consideró dónde estaba la entrada del túnel en la enfermería. El arco estaba enfrente de la oficina de Pomfrey, en un pequeño nicho. No había camas cerca de ahí. Con algo de suerte, nadie iba a estar parado enfrente del nicho cuando él abriera la puerta. Y si así pasaba, lo peor que podría pasar es que verían un hueco grande, y Draco podría cerrarla. Si no conocían la contraseña, no podrían hacer que apareciera de nuevo. Draco sintió que su confianza aumentaba. Esto podía funcionar, tenía que funcionar.

Llegó al final de las escaleras y caminó por un largo corredor. Las telarañas colgaban y el aire se sentía denso. Por fin, el túnel terminó y Draco quedó mirando la pared de ladrillos. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad y bajó la mirada, para asegurarse de que estaba completamente cubierto. Respiró con profundidad y alzó la varita.

—_Aperiens_.

* * *

(1) No sé si sepan, pero cuando se da una ubicación suele utilizarse la dirección que un reloj señalaría, si uno estuviera en el centro de dicho reloj. Por ejemplo, decir que algo está "a las doce" significa que está enfrente. "A las seis", que está atrás. Y "a las dos", significa que está un poco a la derecha.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Vale, en este momento no me encuentro muy bien de ánimos. Agotado por completo…

Los leo luego...

**Adigium21**


	13. Despedida

**Notas de la autora:**

Un capítulo bastante corto. El final del cuarto año. Para el siguiente capítulo, habrá un retraso. Necesito escribir un par de capítulos por adelantado, para asegurarme de que la historia vaya a donde yo necesito que vaya, y con la Navidad encima, será difícil conseguir hacerlo.

Añadí una escena en el último capítulo: Harry y yo olvidamos el cumpleaños de Draco, el 5 de junio, así que agregué una escena como un _bonus_; si les interesa, regresen y relean el capítulo nueve.

**Notas de traductor:**

Bueno, creo que ya todos leímos la escena de la que habla Oak. Y espero que no hayan llorado demasiado por el capítulo anterior… :(

Gracias a **Alexiel Viely, CULLENMX, xonyaa11, Sthefynice, jessyriddle, kawaiigiirl, Lunatica Dark, Violet Strawberry, my dilema, Adriana11, FanFiker **y **KhrisTB **por comentar en el capítulo anterior o alguno de los anteriores…

Este capítulo va dedicado a **xonyaa11**, por ser el review 150.

* * *

Harry miró el muy familiar techo de la enfermería y deseó que todos lo dejaran solo. Hermione, Ron, Bill y la señora Weasley estaban rodeando su cama. Hermione sostenía su mano con fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera de nuevo si lo soltaba. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que el chico no podía darle sentido a nada.

Con alivio, escuchó que la señora Weasley decía:

—Harry, debes descansar. Bebe la poción para dormir, y Siri… Canuto estará afuera de las cortinas; en caso de que necesites algo, díselo.

Harry bajó la mirada y sonrió. Su padrino animago tenía sus patas peludas sobre la cama del chico. La señora Pomfrey había quedado sorprendida cuando Canuto entró por la puerta junto con Dumbledore, y había intentado sacarlo. Dumbledore había sido muy firme, al decir que el gran perro negro debía quedarse al lado de Harry.

Harry asintió sin fuerzas, hacia la señora Weasley. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ron estrechó su mano bruscamente.

—Buenas noches, compañero.

Harry apenas notó cuando se fueron. Bill Weasley apartó a su madre de la cama de Harry y cerró las cortinas que rodeaban la cama. El moreno podía escuchar las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en el extremo del cuarto, pero no intentó de escuchar lo que estaban discutiendo.

Harry de hundió en la cama, sin querer cerrar los ojos. En el momento en el que lo hiciera, sabía que iba a ver a Cedric, tendido en el cementerio, muerto. Sus ojos grises mirando a Harry, sin verlo. Incluso cuando trataba de recordar todo lo que había pasado en el cementerio, todo era una mancha, con Voldemort al centro de ella. Harry miró la poción para dormir; odiaba el sabor y la sensación que le daba cuando se despertaba. Tal vez valía la pena esta vez, para escapar.

Su cicatriz le ardía de manera latente; la poción para el dolor que le habían dado para los cortes en su brazo y su pierna no hacía nada para ayudarlo con su cicatriz. Las imágenes de sus padres flotando en el cementerio regresaron. El moreno se frotó los ojos con la mano. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de mandarle un mensaje a Draco. Sabía que el rubio Slytherin estaría loco de la preocupación. Tal vez podría mandar un _patronus_, pensó. Luego, rio amargamente. Qué buena idea, un gran ciervo brillante corriendo por la sala común de Slytherin. Nadie lo notaría. Un movimiento atrapó su atención y el chico se giró para ver las cortinas, pero nadie estaba ahí. De repente, una mano se movió y Harry ahogó un grito, tratando de apartarse de ella.

—No, soy yo —susurró Draco. Se oyó el ruido de tela y, luego, Draco apareció junto a la cama, sosteniendo la capa de invisibilidad.

—¡Draco! —susurró Harry, estirando los brazos para jalar al rubio. El moreno gritó, sorprendido, cuando una mancha oscura cargó contra él. De pronto, un gran perro negro estaba sobre la cama. Los dientes del perro apretaban la parte trasera de la garganta de Draco. El rubio estaba aplastado contra la cama, congelado por el terror.

—¡No, Sirius!¡NO! —susurró Harry frenéticamente, tratando de jalar al perro—. Está bien. Él es mi novio. —El perro se giró para mirar a Harry. Draco suspiró, aliviado, cuando los dientes abandonaron su cuello. El alivio fue reemplazado rápidamente por un "ooomph", cuando Sirius recobró su forma humana y apoyó su peso sobre el delgado Slytherin, apretándolo. Draco peleó para zafarse.

Harry jaló el brazo de Sirius.

—Sirius, detente. Por favor, está bien.

Sirius no soltó a Draco, sino que giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

—Es un Malfoy.

Harry habría reído de haber tenido la energía.

—Lo sé. Y también es mi novio. ¿Podrías soltarlo, por favor?

Draco estaba maldiciendo entre dientes, pero ya no estaba peleando. Sirius se levantó a regañadientes, soltando al rubio mago. Harry se desplazó sobre la cama y lo envolvió con los brazos.

—¿Éste es a quien has estado viendo? Ahora comprendo por qué no querías decirme su nombre. —Sirius escupió en el suelo—. ¡Su padre es un mortífago, Harry! —Con rapidez, Harry puso una mano sobre la boca de Draco, para evitar que hablara.

—Lo sé, pero Draco no lo es. No más que tú, porque tu hermano lo era. —Sirius los miró, enfadado. Harry podía notar que Sirius quería discutir más, pero ya no le quedaban energías. Cansinamente, dijo: —No hagas un alboroto, no esta noche. Por favor. Solo lo necesito aquí. No puedo lidiar con más cosas. —El moreno maldijo al sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Mientras seguía sosteniendo a Draco, se acostó de nuevo. El rubio se estiró junto a él, mirando a Sirius de forma desafiante, sin decir una palabra.

El hombre los miró a ambos. Negó con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente tendremos que hablar acerca de esto mañana. —Y, en un parpadeo, desapareció, y en su lugar quedó el gran perro negro. El animal salió de la cortina y los dos chicos pudieron oírlo echarse.

—Qué buen padrino tienes —dijo Draco entre dientes, estirando los brazos y rodeando a Harry con ellos, acercándolo hacia sí en la angosta cama.

—¿Escuchaste lo de Cedric? —murmuró Harry, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

—Sí. —Draco lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Duérmete, tendremos tiempo de hablar mañana.

Harry asintió débilmente y se durmió en segundos.

OoOoOoO

Harry despertó con la rara sensación de un cuerpo tibio recostado junto a él, acariciando su cabello. Giró la cabeza y miró a Draco a los ojos.

—De algún modo, no imaginé que la primera vez que durmiéramos juntos fuera a ser en una cama de la enfermería, con tu padrino perro durmiendo en el suelo a tres metros —dijo Draco suavemente, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry sonrió tristemente.

—Y yo no creí que tuviéramos tantas prendas en la mañana. —Miró el cuerpo vestido de Draco y rio—. Hasta tienes puestas las botas.

—Bueno, supuse que si tenía que huir, tendrías problemas para explicar por qué terminaste con dos pares de zapatos bajo tu cama. —Chocó las puntas de sus pies; sus botas de piel de dragón brillaban—. Y cualquiera sabría que éstas no son tus usuales y repulsivas zapatillas deportivas _muggles_.

Canuto ladró para avisarles, desde afuera de la cortina. Draco saltó de la cama y tomó la capa de invisibilidad, que estaba a los pies de la cama. Se la puso y se pegó a la pared, justo cuando las cortinas se abrieron y la señora Pomfrey entró.

—Buenos días, señor Potter. ¿Cómo se siente esta mañana? —La mujer miró la mesita de noche y levantó la botella de poción para dormir, aún llena—. ¡No bebió la poción! ¿Pudo dormir anoche?

Harry asintió.

—Sí, estaba tan cansado que no la necesite —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿U otro dolor? —preguntó, mientras levantaba la camisa del pijama para ver su brazo. El gran tajo que Peter Pettigrew le había hecho había sanado, dejando una cicatriz roja desde su codo hasta su muñeca.

—Solo un poco de dolor de cabeza —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Le traeré un poco de poción para la cabeza con su desayuno. —La señora Pomfrey se detuvo—. Si está listo para ello, los Diggory desean hablar con usted esta mañana. Se reunirán con Dumbledore ahora mismo, para hacer los arreglos para llevarse… bueno, para hacer los arreglos.

Harry se recostó y miró sin expresión el techo.

—Hablaré con ellos. Cuando sea que estén listos.

—Muy bueno de su parte, hágame saber si necesita algo antes del desayuno. —La señora Pomfrey se acercó para jalar la cortina, viendo al gran perro negro parado del otro lado. La mujer vaciló—. Creo que el perro necesita salir. ¿Quiere que lo saque?

Harry miró a Canuto, que estaba olfateando alrededor de la cama, acercándose demasiado a donde Draco estaba oculto.

—Eso sería bueno, gracias —dijo Harry. Miró como la mujer sacaba a Canuto por la puerta.

Draco se quitó la capa y se volvió a subir a la cama. Tomó a Harry de la mano.

—Voy a tener que irme. Vas a tener muchos visitantes.

Harry asintió, pero preguntó con duda:

—¿Podrías quedarte hasta después de que los Diggory se vayan? Será más fácil sabiendo que estás cerca.

Draco estiró la mano y la puso en el cuello de Harry, jalándolo para abrazarlo.

—Hablé con Simon, el novio de Cedric, anoche. Esperamos juntos mientras estuvieron desaparecidos. —Harry alzó la mirada hacia Draco y tocó su mejilla. Su pálida piel parecía casi traslúcida. Se veía exhausto. Harry se preguntó cuánto había dormido la noche anterior—. Parecía el tipo de chico con el que Cedric saldría. Evitó que yo intentara entrar al laberinto para buscarte.

Harry sonrió de nuevo. Luego, la sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó los eventos de la noche anterior.

—Draco, vi a tu padre anoche.

El chico se tensó.

—¿Dónde?

—En un cementerio. Ahí nos llevó el _traslador_. Peter Pettigrew estaba ahí. Hizo una especie de ceremonia. —Harry dudó y subió la manga de su pijama, para mostrarle la cicatriz a Draco—. Usaron mi sangre para traer a Voldemort de vuelta.

Draco repasó la cicatriz con una mano, mientras sus dedos temblaban.

—No puede estar de vuelta.

—Pero así es, y usó la Marca Tenebrosa para llamar a sus seguidores. Vinieron con sus capas y sus máscaras. Listos para servirle.

—Mi padre. Por supuesto —dijo Draco amargamente—. ¿Quién más estaba ahí?

—Nott, Goyle, Crabbe. Parecía la noche de padres de la casa de Slytherin —dijo Harry, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Draco.

—A eso se refería Snape, cuando me dijo que todo había cambiado.

Harry rio amargamente.

—Tiene razón. Voldemort era bastante peligroso sin un cuerpo. Quiso tener un duelo conmigo. Bueno, supongo que sí peleamos…

Draco lo miró, incrédulo.

—¿Tuviste un duelo con el Señor Tenebroso y saliste con vida?

Harry asintió, frotándose los ojos con las manos, como si quisiera borrar la imagen.

—Ahora todo está borroso, pero algo extraño pasó entre nuestras varitas. Se conectaron. Y levitamos debido a la conexión. Y todos, (bueno, los fantasmas o no sé qué eran, tal vez sombras), todas las personas que Voldemort había matado salieron de su varita. Mis padres. Cedric. —La voz de Harry se quebró—. No puedo creer que Cedric esté muerto.

Draco estiró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Harry se recargó sobre el rubio y continuó:

—Llegamos a la copa al mismo tiempo. Y hablamos y decidimos tomarla juntos, ganar juntos, ¿sabes? Y era un _traslador_, la jodida copa era un _traslador_. —Harry respiró con irregularidad—. Y terminamos en el cementerio. Y supe, al instante, que algo andaba mal. Traté de hacer que Cedric se fuera, pero luego, Voldemort… él… —Draco apretó su abrazo—. Solo lo mataron. _Avada Kedavra_. Es verde, ¿sabes? Un rayo verde, justo como el de mis pesadillas. Y, así nada más, Cedric estaba muerto, Draco, estaba muerto. Ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad.

Y con eso, Harry comenzó a llorar, soltando todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde que había aterrizado con el cuerpo de Cedric en el campo de Quidditch. Harry sintió las manos de Draco por su espalda, repasando su cabello, con sus mejillas húmedas contra las de él. Ninguno vio que las cortinas se abrían y que el gigante perro negro se asomaba por el borde de la cama, para luego deslizarse en silencio hasta el otro lado de la cortina, haciendo guardia.

Por fin, Harry alzó la cabeza y respiró profundamente varias veces. Cerrando los ojos, murmuró.

—No sé cómo voy a hacer esto. ¿Cómo voy a hablar con sus padres? No se merecía morir así. Un minuto estábamos tan felices, a punto de ganar la copa juntos; y al siguiente estaba muerto. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto, maldita sea.

Draco estiró las manos y limpió los rastros de lágrimas del rostro de Harry.

—Diles eso. Diles que era feliz, que murió sin dolor. Diles lo que significó para ti. —Harry asintió lentamente, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco—. Le debemos tanto. Y nunca lo sabrá.

—No creo que él haya… —Harry se calló cuando escucharon el ladrido de Canuto. Draco se bajó de la cama, maldiciendo cuando su pie se quedó envuelto en las sábanas; apenas pudo ponerse la capa cuando escuchó la cortina abrirse. La señora Pomfrey entró, levitando una bandeja de desayuno repleta, detrás de ella.

—Desearía que su perro no ladrara, señor Potter. Es muy inapropiado para una enfermería —dijo, frunciendo el ceño hacia Canuto, que estaba sentado junto a ella. Canuto ladeó la cabeza y movió su cola por el suelo. Los labios de Pomfrey formaron una ligera sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Harry.

—Los Diggory estarán aquí en quince minutos. Desayune un poco. Por Merlín, ¿qué le hizo a estas sábanas? —Movió a Harry a una silla junto a la cama, para que comiera mientras ella acomodaba las sábanas—. Beba la poción para la cabeza. Le ayudará, señor Potter. No hay necesidad de ser valiente acerca del dolor… —La mujer continuó hablando mientras hacía la cama, sin notar jamás que Harry tomaba comida de la bandeja y la sostenía detrás de su espalda, para que Draco pudiera tomarla, sacando la mano de la capa. Terminó de arreglar la cama y vio la bandeja casi vacía—. Bueno, veo que no ha perdido su apetito…

La visita de los Diggory fue tan difícil como Harry lo había imaginado. Les contó, con la voz entrecortada, lo que había pasado. Sus manos estrujaban la sábana sobre la cama, mientras intentaba describir el desarrollo de Cedric en el laberinto, la decisión mutua de tomar la copa juntos. La madre de Cedric era una frágil sombra de la mujer con la que había caminado por el lago el día anterior, con Cedric a su lado. El padre de Cedric le había asegurado que no lo culpaban. Simon estaba parado a los pies de la cama. Su rostro estaba marcado por el duelo. No había dicho una palabra en todo el tiempo que Harry había hablado con los Diggory. Por fin, la señora Diggory dijo que dejarían a Harry descansar, y se giró para irse. Simon mantuvo la cortina abierta, y estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Harry le habló.

—Simon, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un minuto? —Simon dudó y luego asintió. Se giró y les dijo a los Diggory que los vería en la entrada. Harry vaciló y luego giró para ver la pared—. ¿Draco? —Simon miró a Harry, confundido, pero sonrió ligeramente cuando Draco dio un paso hacia delante, quitándose la capa mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Harry miró a Simon.

—Draco y yo queríamos decirte cuánto significó Cedric para nosotros. Hizo posible que pudiéramos encontrarnos. —Draco tomó la mano de Harry con fuerza y miró a Simon.

Draco dijo con la voz ronca.

—Era un buen amigo, no se merecía irse de esa manera.

Simon los miró y asintió.

—A pesar de que Cedric nunca me contó que ustedes estaban saliendo, escribió mucho acerca de los momentos que pasaba con ustedes. Estaba tan orgulloso de que le habías enseñado a hacer un _patronus_, Harry. Y sé que valoraba ambas amistades. Solo desearía haber pasado más tiempo con él. Estaba celoso de ustedes. Pudieron pasar el año completo con él.

Asintiendo, Simon los dejó solos. Harry apoyó todo su peso en Draco, completamente drenado.

—Toma la poción, duerme. Necesito regresar; todos se estarán preguntando dónde he estado —dijo Draco.

—¿Qué les vas a decir? —preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Ya pensaré en algo.

OoOoOoO

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados al lado de la cama cuando Harry despertó esa tarde. Estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos y agradecido de que ellos no esperaran que hablara. Hermione miraba a su amigo con preocupación, cuando Ron no estaba viendo. Finalmente, hizo que Ron fuera por té. La chica se acercó y se sentó sobre la cama de Harry.

—Harry, con respecto a Cedric… Sé que dijiste que no estaban saliendo, pero…

Harry hundió más la cabeza en las almohadas.

—No lo hacíamos, Hermione. Solo éramos muy buenos amigos. Él está… diablos, _estaba_ enamorado de su novio, Simon. Él y yo solo pasamos mucho tiempo platicando. Acerca de ser gay, de mis tíos y de muchas cosas. Y lo voy a extrañar más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar.

Hermione lo miró.

—Lo siento tanto, Harry.

El chico se limpió con furia las lágrimas que habían comenzado a descender por su rostro; se había dicho a sí mismo que ya no iba a llorar.

—Yo también. Hoy debería estar caminando por ahí, como un campeón del Torneo, no yendo a casa con sus padres en un ataúd.

—Al menos tienen su cuerpo, Harry. Tú lo trajiste de vuelta para ellos —dijo Hermione, frotando el brazo de su amigo.

Harry rio amargamente.

—¿Te conté lo que Voldemort dijo? "Mata al otro". Si Cedric no hubiera sido tan noble y si no hubiera querido que yo tomara la copa, no habríamos decidido tomarla juntos, ganar esto juntos.

—Si la hubiera tomado él solo, aun así habría terminado muerto, y nadie habría sabido qué le había pasado, Harry. Eso habría sido mucho peor para sus padres.

OoOoOoO

El siguiente par de días pasaron como un borrón. Harry salió de la enfermería y regresó al dormitorio. Todos le daban un gran espacio en la sala común y en la mesa del Comedor. Podía sentir los curiosos ojos mirándolo, y podía percibir sus conversaciones en voz baja. Podía sentir los ojos de Draco en cada comida. Nunca había sentido tan grande el espacio entre dos mesas. La mesa de Slytherin era la que casi levitaba por la emoción. Las noticias de que Voldemort había vuelto no habían tenido el mismo efecto que con las otras tres mesas. Crabbe y Goyle parecían regocijarse, y sus rostros estaban llenos de júbilo. Draco se unía a las conversaciones con frecuencia, hablando con emoción y riendo. Harry lo miraba desde la mesa de Gryffindor con una sensación de pavor.

Finalmente, le pasó una nota a Draco, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca. _Nos vemos en nuestro árbol, 3:00_. El moreno le dijo a Hermione y Ron que iría a correr.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo, amigo? —le preguntó Ron, mientras Harry se cambiaba a sus prendas de correr.

—No, solo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas —dijo Harry, amarrándose sus zapatos deportivos. Salió por una de las puertas laterales del castillo. Comenzó a trotar alrededor del lago lentamente: aún faltaban veinte minutos para que Draco fuera a verlo. Eso le daría la oportunidad para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca de ese cúmulo de árboles. Estaba terminando la primera vuelta cuando vio a Draco, caminando a solas, en el lado más lejano. Subiendo la velocidad, corrió por la curva del algo y alcanzó a Draco. Chocó contra su hombro al pasar junto a él.

—Oye, fíjate por donde caminas, Potter —gritó Draco.

—No ocupes todo el camino, hurón —gritó Harry por encima de su hombro. Continuó corriendo y pasó los árboles; luego, checando que nadie estuviera cerca, se alejó del sendero y atravesó el bosque. Se detuvo hasta que estuvo caminando, para recuperar el aliento, hasta que llegó al avellano. Draco ya estaba recargado contra el árbol, mirándolo con esos grises ojos brillando. Harry sonrió ligeramente y se sentó junto a él. Era difícil asimilar cuántas cosas habían cambiado desde que se habían sentado bajo ese árbol, cuatro días antes.

—Estás sudado —dijo Draco, pasando su mano por el brazo de Harry. No parecía como si le molestara.

—Son los riesgos de correr. —Harry tomó la mano de Draco y la apretó con fuerza. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Draco lo miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

Harry no podía pensar en cómo poner en palabras lo que necesitaba decir. Temía escuchar la respuesta de Draco. Con la voz tensa, dijo:

—Me preocupa lo que pasará cuando estés de vuelta con tu padre. Me da miedo que algo…

—Estará bien, solo son dos meses. Luego, volveremos a estar aquí —dijo Draco, apretando más la mano de Harry.

—Mucho puede pasar en dos meses. Y Voldemort…

Draco interrumpió.

—Sí, lo sé. Tengo la esperanza de que, tal vez, Padre esté fuera con él, en reuniones. Mi madre dijo que, la última vez, mi padre se iba por semanas, o por meses.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si las reuniones de mortífagos son en tu casa?

—Si el Señor Tenebroso está en la mansión Malfoy… Bueno, no creo que se vaya a preocupar por un chico de catorce años.

—Acaba de matar a uno de diecisiete —dijo Harry bruscamente—. No te arriesgues, habla con Dumbledore. Él encontrará un lugar para ti.

—¿Y qué? ¿Me alejo de mi familia, de mi herencia? Para bien o para mal, soy un Malfoy —dijo Draco con enojo, poniéndose de pie. Su rubio cabello brillaba por el sol de la tarde. Harry se puso de pie con rapidez y lo tomó del brazo.

—Ahora que Voldemort regresó, vas a tener que tomar una decisión. Voldemort o el Señor Tenebroso. Luchador o seguidor.

Draco apartó la mano de Harry de su brazo.

—No hagas esto. No arruines lo que tenemos, no ahora. —Luego, trató de pasar junto a Harry.

El moreno se movió para bloquear su paso.

—Hemos estado evitando esto y no podemos seguir haciéndolo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ver la mesa de Slytherin, para saber cuán emocionados, cuán extasiados están tus amigos, al saber que Voldemort está de regreso.

—No puedo decir o hacer nada que muestre que no siento lo mismo —dijo Draco.

—¿Qué sientes por su regreso, Draco? Necesito saberlo. Aún lo llamas "Señor Tenebroso". Es posible que estés estrechando su mano en unos cuantos días. Es posible que viva en tu casa. Esperarán que hagas ciertas cosas; tal vez no este verano, sino pronto. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tú conoces mi posición. ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

—Maldición, Harry, no nos hagas esto. —Harry dio un paso hacia delante, tomando a Draco por los brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Tu Señor Tenebroso ha tratado de matarme más de una vez. —Se retiró el fleco—. Me dio esta cicatriz. Mató a mis padres. Torturó y mató a quién sabe cuántos más. Tienes que saber que, ahora que está de vuelta, va a hacer más daño, más cosas malas. No creo que sea difícil adivinar que yo estoy hasta arriba en su lista. Y es por eso que necesito saber con exactitud de qué lado estás.

El rostro de Draco se veía pálido y el chico comenzaba a temblar.

—¿Sabes lo que es que, durante cada día de mi vida, mi padre se la haya pasado hablando acerca de los días de gloria durante los tiempos del Señor Tenebroso? Hablando de lo grande que era. De cómo exigía absoluta lealtad de parte de sus seguidores. De que se esperaría que yo le jurara lealtad una vez que regresara. De que tú eras el culpable de su desaparición.

Harry abrió la boca para objetar, pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Escúchame. Cuando tenía ocho o nueve años, le pregunté a mi padre cómo era posible que un bebé hubiese sido capaz de hacer que un mago tan poderoso desapareciera. —Draco hizo una mueca—. Digamos que aprendí a nunca preguntarle a mi padre nada acerca de lo que el Señor Tenebroso había hecho.

El chico siguió.

—Y luego, te conocí. Y quería odiarte. —Draco comenzó a caminar—. Y sí te odiaba. Era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Pero, entre más tiempo pasaba mirándote, entre más podía ver cómo interactuabas con tus amigos, entendí que simplemente eras igual que cualquier otro. Entendí que algo debía estar mal; algo ya no cuadraba en la ecuación. —Draco pausó—. El mensaje siempre fue el mismo. "El Señor Tenebroso es nuestro líder, Harry Potter es el responsable de su caída, debemos hacer todo para destruir a Potter, para esperar el regreso del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Entonces por qué diablos estamos aquí? —gruñó Harry—. Si crees…

—Solo escúchame, maldición. —Draco agarró a Harry y lo jaló hacia sí. Lo besó de manera dura y rápida—. Ahora creo en esto. Ahora te conozco. Sé que no eres la persona que mi padre ha odiado por la última década. Pero eso no significa que sea fácil para mí. Y, no, no sé qué diablos voy a hacer. Pero no quiero perderte y eso tiene que ser suficiente para ti, por ahora. —Draco estaba respirando con dificultad, temblando por la tensión.

Harry vaciló y luego estiró los brazos para atraer a Draco.

—Lo siento. Sé que es difícil para ti. Mucho más difícil para ti que para mí. Es solo que necesitaba saber lo que en verdad estás sintiendo —dijo Harry—. Temo por ti. No quiero que nada te pase. —Envolvió al rubio con sus brazos—. No quiero que regreses a casa y te obliguen a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer.

Draco suspiró en el abrazo con alivio, sintiendo cómo la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Eso no pasará, lo prometo. Si solo supieras cuánto odio tener que tener dos personalidades. Me enferma pensar en que no podré hablar contigo por dos meses —dijo Draco suavemente, repasando el cabello de Harry con su mano y acariciando su nuca, jalando al moreno—. No vamos a poder mandarnos lechuzas. No creo que debamos arriesgarnos. —Harry asintió—. Bueno, ya dejé algo para ti en los vestidores. Tu regalo de cumpleaños y algo más. Para que no te olvides de mí.

—No tenías que… —protestó Harry. Draco sonrió.

—Quise hacerlo. Odio pensar en que tienes que vivir con esa horrible familia _muggle _todo el verano. —Draco cerró los ojos, como si intentara olvidar lo que acababa de pasar—. Puse el paquete en el casillero con tu Saeta de Fuego. No estoy seguro de que podamos vernos allá abajo antes de partir. Te voy a extrañar.

—Lo lamento, Draco. Lamento dudar de ti. Esto es increíblemente difícil para mí. —Draco tomó a Harry por la cintura, obligándolo a apoyar su espalda contra el árbol. Se apoyó contra él con fuerza, presionando sus cuerpos: pecho contra pecho, ingle contra ingle, muslo contra muslo. Harry sintió la dura corteza del árbol a través de su camiseta empapada, mientras envolvía a Draco con los brazos y lo besaba, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Draco. Sus lenguas bailaron y exploraron mientras Harry metía las manos dentro de la camisa de Draco. El débil sonido de voces a la distancia hizo que Draco rompiera el beso y se asomara por un lado del árbol.

—Tenemos alrededor de cinco minutos, hasta que tus perros de guardia nos alcancen.

Harry aguantó la tentación de asomarse.

—¿Hermione y Ron? —Su mente seguía dando vueltas, por la pelea y los besos de Draco.

—¿Quién más? —dijo Draco, rodando los ojos—. ¿Cómo quieres actuarlo? ¿Peleamos o huimos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No hemos tenido una buena pelea en un rato.

Draco sonrió, tocando los labios de Harry con los dedos.

—Y te ves un poco revolcado, será una buena cubierta. ¿El artículo de _El Profeta_?

—Seguro —dijo Harry—. "Perturbado y Peligroso" contra ti.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Vale, este es el final de cuarto año. Y ahí les van algunos avisos:

*Quinto año va más rápido. No son ni la mitad de capítulos que llevamos… Creo que los capítulos son muy extensos, pero no los he revisado bien.

*¿Adivinen qué? Mi semestre comienza mañana… O sea, 28 de enero… Sufro y lloro porque eso me quitará tiempo para seguir con esta historia. Pero no se preocupen, que no la abandonaré. Podré tardarme bastante, pero les juro que la acabo. Pinky promise… :D

Bueno, ya, los leo luego…

**Adigium21**


	14. Dementores y detenciones

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro capítulo corto, mientras lucho con mi bloqueo de escritora. Éste pasa rápido por los eventos del verano y de vuelta a Hogwarts. JKR usó casi 200 páginas para hacer que Harry regresara al Expreso de Hogwarts, yo lo muevo considerablemente más velozmente. Menos Dursley, más Draco.

¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡En especial, gracias por los ánimos de Lupinesence, Lumcer y passionate4pens94!

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Uff! Sí, sigo vivo después de mis primeras semanas en la fac… Pero se pondrá sangriento. ¡Imaginen! Ya es la segunda mitad de la carrera, y no es lo más sencillo del mundo.

Pero bueno, les traigo el siguiente capítulo… Atención, esto irá mucho más rápido, espero no lo sientan apresurado.

Gracias a **Nozomi Black, Alexiel Viely, kawaiigiirl, Princes-Slash, hondakana, Violet Stwy, jessyriddle, xonyaa11, FanFiker, Sthefynice, Lunatica Dark, Janeth Malfoy Black **y** Maeliza Malfoy** por comentar en los capítulos anteriores.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de **xonyaa11**, y cuya respuesta les interesa… Sí, la historia está terminada. Solo una vez comencé a traducir una historia incompleta (The Wand Game) pero no lo he vuelto a hacer…

Ya, continuemos…

* * *

La resolución de Harry de no preocuparse por Voldemort duró alrededor de una semana después de que saliera de Hogwarts. Comenzó con la frustración por la falta de noticias acerca del regreso de Voldemort en _El Profeta_. ¿Acaso a nadie le importaba que había regresado? ¿Qué medidas se estaban tomando para evitar que reuniera a todos sus mortífagos? Cuando le escribió a Sirius todas sus frustraciones, solo recibió explicaciones vagas. Las cartas de Ron y Hermione estaban llenas de historias vanas y no llevaban noticias. De seguro algo tenía que estar pasando, ¿cierto?

Harry sabía que, en un grado, su frustración venia del hecho de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con Draco. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Su padre había tratado de usar la maldición _imperius_ con él? ¿Voldemort estaba en la mansión Malfoy? Esas eran preguntas que no podía preguntarle a nadie y que lo llenaban de un dolor intenso y preocupante, que crecía día con día.

Por la noche, Harry sacaba el paquete que Draco le había dejado en los vestidores. Nueve sobres delgados estaban dentro. Draco los había fechado por cada semana que estarían separados. Con manos temblorosas, Harry había abierto el primero el tres de julio. Con cuidado, removió el papel y miró el dibujo a carboncillo de él y Cedric, estudiando en los vestidores. Draco había capturado a Harry con su cabeza hacia Cedric. Cedric, sonriendo cálidamente, también estaba mirándolo. Sus libros estaban repartidos enfrente de ellos, sobre el escritorio.

Las lágrimas quemaban los ojos de Harry mientras repasaba las delicadas líneas del rostro de Cedric. Draco había capturado la personalidad del chico, abierto y honesto, preocupado, amando la vida. Era tan injusto que hubiera muerto tan joven. Draco había sido capaz de capturar a ambos chicos con solo unos trazos. Harry se quedó quieto por un largo tiempo mientras miraba el dibujo. Cuando fue a tirar el envoltorio, se dio cuenta que había una nota adentro.

_Sé que probablemente estás pensando nuevamente todo lo que sucedió. Preguntándote qué habrías podido haber hecho de manera diferente. No lo hagas. Quiero que sepas que te extraño. D_

Harry se había sentido tentado, al principio, a abrir el resto de los sobres de una vez, pero lo resistió. El sobre de cada semana era una forma de marcar el tiempo, hasta que pudiera ver a Draco de nuevo. En su cumpleaños, guardó el regalo de Draco hasta el final del día. Escuchó y esperó a que la tía Petunia y el tío Vernon se fueran a la cama. Esperó a que Dudley terminara con su rutina nocturna hasta que, finalmente, hubo silencio en la casa. Con manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre y sacó una pieza de papel para dibujar en blanco. Confundido, le dio la vuelta. El otro lado también estaba en blanco. Harry maldijo, frustrado, hasta que vio la nota en el sobre.

_Usa tu varita. Feliz cumpleaños._

Harry sacó su varita. Draco sabía que no podía usar magia en el verano, así que Harry tocó el papel con la varita, vacilante. Harry sonrió cuando el dibujo de Draco y Harry se reveló lentamente. Estaban bailando, con los brazos alrededor del otro, mirándose a los ojos, perdidos en su propio mundo. Con las piernas entrecruzadas, como si se movieran al ritmo de la música. Draco había dibujado laoficina entera, el escritorio con el tocadiscos, las cubiertas de los álbumes regados sobre el mueble. Harry levantó la varita y la imagen desapareció. Al tocar el papel de nuevo con la varita, el dibujo reapareció.

Repasando sus dedos por el papel, Harry notó que ese había sido dibujado con tinta, mientras que los otros habían sido dibujados con carboncillo. Draco debía haberlo hechizado para que apareciera solo cuando la varita de Harry lo tocara. Ése era el primer dibujo que Draco le había dado de sí mismo. Los otros dibujos habían sido de Cedric, el castillo, el Gran Comedor, y uno de Harry mismo, encorvado sobre el escritorio. Pero no había habido dibujos de Draco. Harry había supuesto que Draco pensaba que era muy arriesgado, pero había encontrado la forma.

Harry había estado guardando los dibujos con cuidado en el fondo de su baúl, donde era poco probable que Dudley los encontrara. Éste lo mantuvo en su escritorio, y sacaba su varita doce veces al día solo para revelar el dibujo en el papel en blanco. _Solo cuatro semanas más_, pensó Harry, _y estaremos de vuelta en la escuela_.

OoOoOoO

Harry apenas escuchó el sonido del candado, mientras el tío Vernon lo encerraba en su habitación. Bajó la mirada hacia las cartas que habían llegado en rápida sucesión esa noche. Entregue la varita. Expulsado. Juicio. No salgas de la casa. ¿Cómo es que todo se había arruinado tan rápidamente? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a descubrir qué estaba pasando si nadie le decía nada? ¿Cómo lo habían encontrado los dementores? Necesitaba saberlo. Sentándose al escritorio, escribió con rapidez tres cartas para Sirius, Ron y Hermione, exigiendo respuestas. Cuando Hedwig finalmente regresó de su vuelo nocturno, el chico ató bruscamente las cartas a su pata, y le dijo que no regresara sin que hubiera respuestas.

Mientras la veía alejarse volando en la noche, pensó acerca de la carta que no había escrito. La que no podía escribir. ¿Qué pasaría si no podía regresar a Hogwarts? ¿Sería capaz de ver a Draco de nuevo? ¿Draco acaso descubriría por qué había sido expulsado? Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la pequeña habitación. ¿Quién le había mandado el _vociferador_ a su tía Petunia? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le había contado nada acerca de la señora Figg?

Harry se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y levantó el pergamino en blanco, con la pintura de Draco. Lo puso sobre su cama y, al poner su varita sobre el papel, entendió que, si le quitaban su varita, no sería capaz de ver el dibujo jamás. Suspirando profundamente, se recostó junto al dibujo y se quedó dormido, esperando que las respuestas llegaran en la mañana.

OoOoOoO

Grimmauld Place - "Toujours Pur" (1)

Harry había visto que Sirius lo miraba apreciativamente, y supo que en algún momento Sirius lo enfrentaría por el asunto de Draco. El momento llegó, inesperadamente, cuando Harry y Sirius atraparon a Kreacher, tratando de tomar de contrabando un gran tapiz de la sala de estar. Se quedaron examinando el inusual árbol familiar de los Black.

—¿Por qué no estás aquí, Sirius?

—Sí estaba, pero mi querida madre me quemó cuando me escapé de casa. —Sirius señaló una pequeña marca de quemadura—. El nombre de Tonks fue eliminado también, junto con el de su madre, Andrómeda. —Señaló las dos marcas entre los nombres de Bellatrix y Narcissa. Harry repasó la línea dorada hacia abajo, y el nombre de Draco resaltó en el tapiz.

—¿Draco? Había olvidado que estaban emparentados. —Harry deseó poder retractarse tan pronto como hizo el comentario. Sirius se apartó del tapiz y miró a Harry, con los ojos brillantes y duros.

—Entonces, ¿te contó tanto? —Sirius comenzó a decir más, pero Molly Weasley entró en la habitación con más repelente de doxy—. Molly, Harry y yo vamos a subir para platicar un poco. Regresamos en un rato.

—Está bien, creo que ya casi terminamos con este cuarto —dijo Molly, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Sirius puso su gran mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry alzó la mirada nerviosamente hacia su padrino. El rostro de Sirius no mostraba nada, pero se notaba la preocupación que lo invadía.

—Sirius —dijo Harry, mientras el hombre subía con él por la escalera—. No creo…

—Guárdatelo para cuando estemos arriba —dijo Sirius, y caminó rápidamente por el corredor hacia su habitación. Una vez adentro, señaló la cama—. Siéntate.

—Sirius… —Harry se quedó en la entrada, alzando sus manos en defensiva.

—Siéntate. —Harry suspiró y se sentó. Sirius cerró la puerta en silencio, evitando estrellarla. Sirius alzó su varita y lanzó un _Silencio_, para después voltearse hacia Harry.

—Me he quedado callado por las últimas dos semanas. Supuse que no tenía mucho sentido si el juicio no te beneficiaba y te expulsaban. Eso habría resuelto el problema.

—No hay ningún problema…

—Callado. —Sirius había estado caminando por el pequeño cuarto pero se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Harry. Miró al chico con seriedad—. Todo el verano he estado tratando de entender cómo era posible que te hubieras enredado con un Malfoy. Y no puedo, por vida mía, entender cómo un mago listo como tú pudo ser tan estúpido. —Volvió a mirar a Harry—. Voy a darte la oportunidad de explicarme, de decirme cómo fue que esto pasó.

—Bueno, todo comenzó con Draco, necesitaba ayuda —comenzó Harry. Quería que Sirius lo entendiera—. Descubrió que puedo resistir la maldición _imperius_, así que me pidió ayuda para aprenderlo.

—No es algo que muchos chicos de cuarto año necesiten saber —dijo Sirius, sin expresión en el rostro.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto debía revelar acerca de la familia Malfoy.

—Emm, bueno, alguien en su familia la utiliza con él. Y quería ser capaz de detenerlo. No había nadie en la escuela que pudiera ayudarlo, así que me lo pidió a mí.

—Qué conveniente fue eso; parece más un truco para hacer que utilices una imperdonable y te encerraran.

Harry rio.

—Yo también pensé eso, pero no lo era. Era real y trabajamos juntos y él aprendió a repeler la maldición.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pasaron de la maldición _imperius _a… como sea que quieras llamar a lo que estás haciendo con él?

—Nosotros, em, comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Estudiábamos, y salimos a volar un par de veces. En realidad, fue la primera vez que pasamos tiempo juntos, sin nadie más. Y entendí, entendimos, que nos gustábamos —terminó Harry torpemente.

—¿Olvidaste lo que su familia representa? Los Malfoy han luchado en contra de los nacidos de _muggles_ y los han despreciado por siglos. Harry, por el amor de Merlín, Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago, y lo ha sido desde el principio.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Draco es diferente —dijo Harry, preguntándose qué podría decir para convencer a Sirius—. Está en una posición difícil. Tiene que actuar de una manera en la escuela y con su familia. Pero conmigo es diferente; es muy agradable y, y… divertido.

Sirius respiró profundamente.

—¿Cómo sabes cuál Draco es el real? Tal vez está planeando algo grande, Harry. ¿Recuerdas lo que su padre le hizo a Ginny hace dos años? Dándole ese diario… —Harry lo miró confundido—. Sí, Dumbledore me lo contó. Los Malfoy no cambian sus manchas. No puedes confiar en él.

—Sí puedo confiar. Te lo aseguro. —Harry se puso de pie con velocidad, sintiendo cómo su frustración aumentaba porque no era capaz de hacer que Sirius entendiera que sabía más de Draco que él—. Sé quién es Draco. Y confío en él. —Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry se obligó a calmarse. Gritarle a su padrino no ayudaría a la discusión—. Y estoy muy preocupado por él. No creo que esté seguro en su casa, con su padre. Incluso Voldemort podría estar ahí.

Sirius rodeó los hombros de Harry con un brazo.

—¿Eso no te dice nada? Tienes que ver que salir con alguien que está en el otro lado será un gran problema para ti.

—Pero él no está…

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—Sí lo sé, Sirius. Además, tiene quince años. Como yo.

—¿Cómo tú? ¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado luchando contra Quien-Tu-Sabes? ¡Cuatro años! ¿Quién eres tú para decir que él no está haciendo lo mismo por el otro lado?

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello, frustrado porque no podía hacer que Sirius comprendiera. El hombre se sentó en la cama, mirándolo y esperando una respuesta.

—¿Qué hay de tus mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron? Si estás tan seguro de Draco, ¿por qué no les has dicho?

Harry miró a su padrino, con el rostro enrojecido.

—Lo haré, en su momento. El año pasado todo era tan nuevo. No puedes saber cómo se siente… entender que uno es homosexual y tener miedo de que los demás vayan a odiarte porque eres diferente. Y luego, encuentras a alguien que es como tú. Al que también le gustas. No puedes saber cómo me hace sentir eso. Lo bien que me siento al estar con Draco. No quiero hacer nada para arruinarlo.

Sirius lo miró, con los ojos brillantes.

—Puedo imaginar cómo se siente, Harry. Pero eso no significa que estés en lo correcto. Conozco, mejor que nadie, las consecuencias de confiar en alguien que no vale la pena. Tus padres pagaron el precio por mi error. No quiero que lo mismo le pase a su hijo. Lo creas o no, yo sí sé lo que se siente ser adolescente y enamorarse por primera vez, y pensar que nada más importa. Pero no con Malfoy. Necesitas encontrar a alguien más, Harry. No puedes salir más con él, Harry.

El moreno sintió toda la ira y frustración que había estado sintiendo por días elevarse. Sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él, por la idea de que lo alejaran de Draco.

—NO. NO SÉ ESO. ESTOY HARTO DE SER DIFERENTE. SOLO QUIERO SER UN CHICO NORMAL CON UN NOVIO. ¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SER DIFERENTE PARA MÍ?

—Tú sabes por qué, Harry. —Sirius mantuvo la voz baja, y miró cómo Harry continuaba caminando—. Y no te estás haciendo ningún favor al pretender que tu vida es la misma que la de cualquier otro chico de quince años.

—TE EQUIVOCAS. CUANDO ESTOY CON DRACO ES REAL Y, SOLO POR UN PAR DE HORAS, PUEDO DEJAR DE PREOCUPARME POR TODO.

Sirius alzó las manos.

—Yo también quiero eso para ti, Harry. Solo no con Draco Malfoy. Estás cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida…

Harry se enderezó y respiró profundamente. Alzando la barbilla, dijo en voz baja:

—Si así es, entonces es _mi _error. Y de nadie más.

OoOoOoO

Harry entró al andén 9 ¾ con alivio. Cuatro semanas atrás, había temido no poder regresar jamás. Ahora que ya era primero de septiembre, se atrevió a preguntarse si Draco había tenido un cambio de opinión durante el verano. Si aún quería ver a Harry. Con un suspiro, apartó todas sus dudas; pronto se enteraría. Se obligó a no buscar a Draco. Probablemente no podrían hablar con el otro a solas por días. Harry se enfocó en despedirse de Moody, de la señora Weasley y de Tonks. Sirius, como Canuto, puso sus grandes patas sobre sus hombros y lamió su rostro.

De algún modo, terminó sentado en un compartimento con Ginny, Neville y Luna Lovegood, una Ravenclaw. No estuvo tan mal, hasta que tuvieron ese desafortunado accidente con la planta de Neville, y Cho Chang lo vio cubierto de baba. Finalmente, Ron y Hermione se unieron a ellos después de su reunión de prefectos, con la noticia de que Draco también lo era.

La puerta se abrió y el corazón de Harry casi se detuvo. Draco estaba en el marco de la puerta. Por un momento, Harry se permitió beber de su imagen, de los cambios que había sufrido en esos dos meses. Draco parecía haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros, y su cabello estaba lo suficientemente largo como para rizarse sobre el cuello de su túnica. Una túnica con la placa de prefecto prendida. Harry alzó la mirada hasta el rostro de Draco. Su expresión mostraba la bien practicada mirada de desdén. Detrás de él, los gruesos rostros de Crabbe y Goyle miraron el compartimento.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿No puedes encontrar a alguien de primer año para molestarlo? —dijo Harry, forzándose a mantener la compostura. Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo no captó el mensaje y tuvo que acomodarse, incómodo, sobre su asiento, cuando sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba para el sur, por la fría mirada de Draco. Afortunadamente, todos los demás en el compartimento estaban mirando al rubio, y no a él.

—Esos modales, Potter, o tendré que darte un castigo —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras—. Soy prefecto ahora, recuérdalo. Tengo el poder de dar castigos a quien sea que yo crea que los merezca.

Harry trató de no reírse, mientras fulminaba a Draco con la mirada.

—Puede que seas un prefecto, pero sigues siendo un idiota. Sal de aquí y déjanos en paz.

—Cuidado, Potter. Seguiré como un perro a cada paso que des. —Malfoy giró y se fue, con Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndolo de cerca. Harry miró nerviosamente a Hermione. Por la alarmada expresión en su rostro, la chica había entendido el comentario de Malfoy. Afortunadamente, con Neville y Luna en el compartimento, no podía decir nada.

Harry se puso de pie; no podía esperar otro minuto para encontrarse con Draco a solas.

—Necesito usar el baño.

Rápidamente, salió del compartimento y giró hacia donde Draco se había ido. Moviéndose hacia el final del vagón, no encontró a ningún Slytherin. Frustrado, Harry se movió hacia el otro, cuando sintió que una mano lo agarraba y lo jalaba hacia el último compartimento del vagón.

Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su asaltante, cuando sus labios chocaron contra los de él y sintiólas manos que lo habían agarrado, recorriendo su cuerpo. Fue empujado contra la pared del compartimento y solo vio un poco de cabello blanco cuando inclinó la cabeza y se rindió ante el beso. Harry tomó la cabeza de Draco y lo jaló hacia sí, deleitándose en la sensación del cabello de Draco, deslizándose entre sus dedos. La pierna del rubio se metió entre las suyas, empujando.

—Maldita sea, Potter. Ha pasado tanto maldito tiempo. —Draco gruñó cuando quitó a Harry de la pared y lo empujó a los asientos.

—Espera, las ventas. Cualquiera podría asomarse y vernos —dijo Harry, mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta. Draco gruñó y miró hacia la puerta. En dos pasos, estaba en la puerta, cerrando las persianas y poniendo el seguro.

—¿Algo más que quieras que haga? ¿Quieres que te dé ranas de chocolate? —preguntó Draco. Harry estaba recostándose sobre los cojines, mirando al rubio con aturdido asombro, porque estaban solos, juntos.

—No, así estás muy bien.

Draco le sonrió como buen Slytherin y regresó a estar sobre Harry en un segundo. El chico estaba agradecido de no haberse cambiado las prendas. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Draco sobre él, y cada centímetro de Draco presionándose contra él. Draco bajó la cabeza con lentitud, hacia la de Harry, moviéndose con un vaivén lento, usando toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

—¿Me extrañaste mucho? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo lentamente contra los labios de Draco.

—No puedo creer cuánto tiempo ha pasado. ¿Comprendes la cantidad de control que utilicé para no saltar en tu regazo y comenzar a restregarme contra ti enfrente de todos tus amigos Gryffindor? —Harry alzó las manos y las enterró en el cabello de Draco, pasándolo para atrás con brusquedad.

—Me lo imagino bastante bien. Me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo tendría si comenzaba a atacarte, antes de que Goyle comenzara a golpearme sin descanso. —El moreno pasó sus manos por el cuello de Draco, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel del Slytherin, en contacto con su propia piel.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo y se apartó de la caricia.

—Espera un minuto. Casi olvido cuán jodidamente enojado estoy contigo. ¿Qué diablos crees que estabas haciendo? ¡Casi te expulsaron! ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacerme?

—¿Hacerte? Nunca había estado tan asustado. Pensé que iban a quitarme la varita, que nunca podría verte de nuevo, que nunca regresaría a Hogwarts. —Harry se enderezó, haciendo que Draco se sentara—. ¿Qué escuchaste?

—Que utilizaste magia y que iban a expulsarte.

—¿No escuchaste lo de los dementores?

Draco se hizo hacia atrás, para poder ver a Harry a los ojos.

—¿Qué dementores? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Dementores. Malditos dementores succionadores de almas. Nos atacaron, a mí y a mi primo, y es por eso que utilicé magia. Mandé un _patronus_ para que los repeliera.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

—Nunca escuché nada acerca de dementores. No podía entender por qué habrías de usar magia, y por qué tenían que juzgarte por una ofensa menor.

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

—Podemos hablar de ello después. Voy a tener que regresar, o vendrán a buscarme. No desperdiciemos el tiempo hablando.

Draco asintió.

—Puedo acceder a eso.

OoOoOoO

Harry no vio a Draco de nuevo hasta el primer día de clases, cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo con Ron y Hermione, dirigiéndose al salón de Snape. Estaban pasando uno de los muchos huecos cuando vio a Draco recargándose contra una pared, simulando que leía un libro. Continuó caminando y luego se detuvo en la puerta del salón de golpe.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry?

—Creo que olvidé mi libro de Pociones en la clase de Binns. Voy a tener que regresar por él. —Harry se veía frustrado—. Ustedes entren y guárdenme un asiento. No podemos llegar todos tarde a la clase de Snape. —Sin darles oportunidad de reclamar, se giró y caminó de regreso al corredor. Cuando miró para atrás, vio aliviado que habían entrado al salón sin desviarse. Se metió al hueco. Draco seguía recargado contra la pared.

—Oye, ¿no vas a ir a Pociones? —dijo Harry, parado un poco lejos de Draco. Sabía que no podía arriesgarse a estar tan cerca; cualquiera que pasara por ahí podría asomarse y verlos.

Draco asintió.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Advertirte. Acerca de Snape.

Harry sintió una ola de temor que lo recorrió.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Se la pasó buena parte del verano diciéndome todas las razones por las cuales no deberíamos vernos nunca más.

—¿En serio? Sirius hizo lo mismo.

Draco asintió.

—Tuve que decirle que ya no lo haría. —Harry lo miró preocupado—. Mentí —añadió Draco con rapidez—. Todo lo que dice tiene perfecto sentido, excepto por el hecho de que no quiero que termine. No puedo detenerme.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Cómo le hacemos pensar que no estamos…?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que solo tendremos que ser más cuidadosos. Empezando con no entrar a la clase al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué no vas tú primero? Yo puedo salirme con la mía al llegar tarde.

Harry checó la hora y asintió.

—¿Podemos vernos abajo mañana en la noche?

Draco sonrió.

—¿Después de la cena? —Harry asintió y corrió hacia el pasillo que llevaba al salón.

Ya se había acomodado en el asiento junto a Ron y estaba sacando sus libros cuando Draco entró medio minuto después de que la campana sonara. Snape miró al Slytherin mientras entraba, pero no dijo nada.

—Diablos —dijo Ron—. Si hubieras sido tú, Snape nos habría quitado puntos por llegar tarde.

Sin girar para mirarlo, Snape dijo, arrastrando las palabras:

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar hablando. —Ron quiso gritar de coraje, y Harry puso una mano sobre su brazo para calmarlo.

—No vale la pena —susurró—. Hará lo que sea para quitarnos puntos.

La peor parte de la clase era que era sesión doble. Harry luchó para enfocarse en la poción que se suponía estaba haciendo. Después de extrañar a Draco por dos meses, no podía evitar disfrutar del lujo de ser capaz de mirarlo desde el otro lado del salón, de nuevo.

Cuando no estaba mirando a Draco, estaba pensando en Snape. Sabía que el hombre estaba en la Orden, pero era obvio que había estado en contacto con Malfoy todo el verano. Y si estaba en la Orden, ¿por qué hacía tanto alboroto porque Draco salía con Harry? Claro, Snape no podía permitir que Malfoy supiera acerca de la Orden. Tal vez Snape solo estaba protegiéndose a sí mismo.

Harry estaba tan distraído que olvidó poner el ingrediente principal en el Filtro de Paz. Al final del periodo, Snape se acercó a su caldero.

—Potter, parece haber olvidado la habilidad de leer instrucciones simples. ¿Qué dice en la línea tres?

Harry miró su libro de Pociones y se dio cuenta, con un gruñido, que había olvidado el _eléboro_. Snape lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados e hizo un movimiento con la varita, desvaneciendo el contenido del caldero de Harry.

—Tanto en las pociones, como en la vida, Potter, deberías ser sabio y hacer caso a las advertencias de los demás. Un ingrediente, o una decisión incorrecta, pueden matarte.

OoOoOoO

Harry salió de la oficina de McGonagall con brío. Una semana de castigo con la horrible mujer Umbridge, solo por decir la verdad, y McGonagall tenía el descaro de decirle que debía hacer todo lo que pudiera para evitar más. Lo peor acerca del castigo era que no podría encontrarse con Draco después de la cena. O tal vez sí podría… Los castigos no tomaban más de una hora, o un par de horas. Habría tiempo para bajar a los vestidores y aún tendría tiempo antes del toque de queda. Ron y Hermione no sabrían que no había estado en el castigo todo el tiempo.

Harry salió de la oficina de Umbridge después de medianoche. Su mano le dolía, en donde las palabras se habían incrustado en su piel. La sostuvo con la otra mano mientras caminaba por los oscuros corredores. ¿Quién había escuchado hablar acerca de escribir líneas por siete horas? ¿Y tenía que regresar tres veces más? No había razón para ir a los vestidores. Draco ya debía haberse ido. Otra cosa para culpar a Umbridge.

A la mañana siguiente, en Adivinación, Harry pudo sentir los ojos de Draco sobre él, cuando entró al caluroso y lleno salón de Trelawney. Ya había escrito una nota, explicando lo que había pasado, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pasársela a Draco antes de que comenzara la clase. Ron se había encaminado a un escritorio en el lado opuesto del salón.

Por fin, la clase terminó. Harry se puso de pie con dificultad y guardó sus libros en la mochila. Miró a Draco, que estaba riendo por algo que Zabini había dicho, mientras ambos chicos caminaban hacia la puerta. Harry sintió una ola de celos, por la casualidad del acto. Nunca sería posible para él y Draco el caminar por el pasillo y bromear el uno con el otro.

Harry miró a Ron impacientemente cuando éste tiró sus papeles al suelo.

—Oye, Ron, te alcanzo abajo, hace mucho calor aquí para mí.

—Sí, ahora te veo. —Harry corrió hacia la puerta que lo llevaría a la escalera de la torre de Adivinación. Draco acababa de poner sus manos en la escalera, y estaba girando para bajar, cuando Harry se acercó a ambos. Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco detuvo su descenso.

—Oye, Blaise, olvidé algo. Ahora te alcanzo.

Harry giró y vio a Ron acercándoseles. Con prisa, le dio la nota a Draco.

—No pude llegar. Umbridge me retuvo hasta la medianoche.

Draco guardó la nota justo cuando Ron atravesó la puerta. El pelirrojo miró a ambos chicos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Solo le recuerdo a Potter que se cuide. Ahora que soy prefecto, no puede suponer que podrá escaparse de todas las cosas, como lo ha hecho en el pasado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ron movió la medalla de un lado a otro frente a Draco—. Recuérdale a tus Slytherins que yo también soy prefecto. Si molestas a Harry, me encantará regresar el favor.

Draco rio en el rostro de Ron.

—No puedo imaginar en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore, al nombrarte prefecto.

Con eso, giró y bajó por las escaleras.

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Qué idiota! —dijo Ron—. Se cree que vale mucho.

—No vale la pena enojarse —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es solo que le gusta hacerte enojar.

—Querrás decir _hacernos_, ¿no? ¿Hacernos enojar? —dijo Ron.

—Claro.

* * *

(1) "Toujours Pur" es "Siempre puro" en francés.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, no les puedo asegurar cuándo actualizaré de nuevo... Solo les ruego paciencia y fe en que me pueda organizar para traducir...

_Ciao_!

**Adigium21**


	15. Una buena defensa PARTE 1

**Notas de la autora:**

Apresuré esto un poco porque quería poner la parte de Navidad a tiempo para la festividad.

Cambio el rating a "R", pero no es muy explícito (en mi humilde opinión)

Voy a moverme por este libro (Orden del Fénix) muy rápido, dado que los fundamentos ya han sido establecidos. Hay mucho drama y _angst _en capítulos futuros. No en éste, sólo está lleno de bondades _chocolatosas_ y una o dos peleas.

**Notas de traductor:**

Dios, por fin pude terminar… Pero es la mitad del capítulo, pronto les tendré la segunda parte…

Gracias a **MisakiUchiha17, YUKINORYU18, Ginebra216, Sthefynice, xonyaa11, Alexiel Viely, sailor mercuri o neptune, Violet Stwy, Adriana11 **y **jessyriddle** por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Harry caminó lentamente hacia la oficina de Umbridge. Se sentía enfermo por pensar en tener que escribir más líneas. Su mano seguía lastimada por el castigo de la noche anterior. El corredor estaba vacío, pues todos habían bajado ya para la cena. Escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose a él por detrás y alzó la cabeza con sorpresa, para ver a Draco acercándose por el pasillo. Harry se detuvo y repasó el lugar con la mirada, para asegurarse de que nadie viniera en la otra dirección. Rápidamente, se acercó a Draco, metiéndolo en un hueco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sólo quería verte. ¿Cómo diablos terminaste con cuatro días de castigo en tu primera semana en la escuela?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Estaba cansado y no quería entrar a la oficina de Umbridge de nuevo.

—No podía creer todas esas mentiras que estaba diciendo acerca de Voldemort y Cedric. ¡Y va a enseñarnos defensa sin siquiera hacernos practicar con las varitas!

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No la quieres de enemiga, Harry. He escuchado cosas, no puedes confiar en ella. No te pongas en su lado malo.

Harry rio.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que es muy tarde para ello. También estuvo en mi juicio. Fue una de las que votaron que era culpable.

Draco lo miró preocupado.

—¿Qué tan tarde crees que saldrás hoy?

—Anoche, me quedé hasta la medianoche, y aun tengo que hacer toda la tarea de ayer y hoy. No podré verte. —Harry repasó el lugar—. Tengo que irme, no puedo llegar tarde.

—Encontraremos una forma de estar juntos, te extraño. Y deja de ganarte castigos. —Draco repasó la mejilla de Harry con su mano y luego caminó por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta. Harry lo miró desaparecer al dar vuelta en la esquina. Era gracioso cómo esas pequeñas y rápidas conversaciones podían hacerlo sentir mejor. Lo malo era que eran muy raras. Harry llegó con lentitud a la oficina de Umbridge. Le fue mucho peor que la primera noche. Su mano, ya lastimada, le quemaba por el dolor, y el chico tenía que apretar los dientes para no hacer ningún sonido. Estaba determinado a no darle la satisfacción de saber que le dolía.

Fue hasta después de medianoche cuando Umbridge le permitió salir. Los corredores estaban vacíos, mientras el chico regresaba con lentitud a la torre de Gryffindor. Al entrar a la sala común, se alegró al ver que todos ya se habían ido a la cama. No podía enfrentar la idea de hablar con alguien. Le tomó hasta las dos de la mañana terminar su ensayo de Pociones de la piedra lunar. Su mano le dolía tanto que, para el final, le era casi imposible escribir.

A la mañana siguiente, en Pociones, apenas pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos. De no haber sido por el constante piqueteo de Ron en sus costados, se había dormido sobre la mesa. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada durante toda la clase y le quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor cuando falló en contestar la pregunta de Snape acerca del eléboro.

Finalmente, la clase terminó y, mientras se ponía de pie, vio a Draco juntando sus cosas lentamente. Harry se giró hacia Ron y dijo, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Necesito hacer algo para despertarme. Creo que me saltaré el almuerzo y daré un paseo alrededor el lago.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Ron, un poco renuente. Harry rio, Ron odiaba perderse las comidas por cualquier razón.

—No, tú ve. Guárdame un sándwich y me lo comeré cuando vayamos a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry miró a Draco por un instante, para asegurarse de que hubiera captado el mensaje, y obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta. Se apresuró a llegar a las escaleras y subió para disfrutar el sol de ese día de septiembre. Había otros alumnos allá afuera, disfrutando de los rayos del sol, pero Harry pasó junto a ellos con rapidez, llegando hasta el lago. Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Draco siguiendo el camino, alrededor del lago, en la dirección contraria. Harry prácticamente zumbó de emoción y tuvo que obligarse a mantener un ritmo firme y no comenzar a correr.

Cuando llegó al grupo de árboles, salió del camino y se encaminó al gran castaño. Se recargó contra el árbol y miró a Draco, mientras éste andaba por el camino hacia él. No por primera vez, el moreno envidió cómo Draco se movía de manera tan elegante y suave. Harry siempre se sentía raro en su propio cuerpo, nervioso y tropezando.

Draco se acercó más y sonrió cuando vio que Harry lo estaba esperando.

—Te traje un sándwich. Conociendo a la comadreja, probablemente se acabaría la mitad de lo que sea que te traiga. —Harry rio porque sabía que Draco tenía razón. Tomó el sándwich y se sentó junto al árbol—. ¿Cómo estuvo Umbridge anoche?

—Bien. No hablé con ella para nada, solo escribí. —Harry no quería contarle a Draco lo que pasaba en los castigos. Tragó un pedazo de sándwich—. ¿No te vas a sentar? —Harry hizo un movimiento para que se sentara. Draco miró con desagrado el suelo, pero se encogió de hombros y se sentó.

—¿Vas a poder escaparte este fin de semana? —preguntó Draco.

Harry bajó el sándwich y estiró la mano hacia Draco.

—Sí quiero, voy a intentarlo. Tengo práctica de Quidditch y debo ponerme al corriente con la tarea. Con Umbridge manteniéndome tan tarde, no he podido hacer casi nada de tarea.

Draco asintió.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu tarea. Claro, si tus bulldogs te dejan apartarte de su vista. —Draco tomó las manos de Harry con las suyas y, gimiendo, Harry trató de jalar su mano. Draco lo miró confundido y no lo soltó—. ¿Qué diablos es eso? —Las marcas rojo brillante eran claramente visibles a la luz del sol. Harry trató de jalar su mano de nuevo—. Parecen letras. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

—Umbridge. Castigo. Tiene una pluma del diablo que hace que escribas con tu propia sangre.

Draco lo miró horrorizado.

—¿Quieres decir…?

—Sí. Por dos días, he estado escribiendo líneas en mi propia mano. ¿Me puedes devolver la mano, por favor? —Harry no quería ser brusco con Draco, pero estaba malditamente cansado. Draco no lo soltó, y sostuvo su mano con firmeza, mirando las cicatrices que comenzaban a formarse.

—Esto no es correcto. —Draco repasó la cicatriz con delicadeza y Harry trató de no gemir.

—¿Desde cuándo lo que me pasa es correcto? —preguntó Harry con una risa amarga.

—Pero, Harry, tu mano…

—Estoy bien. Solo dos noches más y habré terminado.

Draco parecía como si fuera a objetar. Harry lo tomó de la barbilla, se giró hacia él y lo besó con gentileza.

—No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte por los dibujos de este verano. —Draco se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Harry rio y besó un lado del cuello de Draco—. Me mantuvieron cuerdo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en regresar contigo. —Harry dudó, sin saber si debía preguntar—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? Aparte de lo de Snape…

Draco bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Podría haber sido peor, supongo. De hecho, se olvidaron de que estaba en casa. Me quedaba en mis habitaciones, fuera del camino, y ellos… bueno, muchas personas entraban y salían de la mansión.

—¿Estaba, emm, estaba Voldemort…? —preguntó Harry vacilante.

Draco levantó una roca y la arrojó al bosque.

—Creo que será mejor si no preguntas…

Harry asintió. Suponía que sabía la respuesta, y eso haría que todo fuera más real y extraño, si Draco lo admitía. Bajó la mirada a su sándwich, lo alzó y lo arrojó al bosque.

—¿No te lo vas a comer? —preguntó Draco.

—De repente se me fue el hambre —dijo Harry con seriedad.

—Escucha, estamos de vuelta en la escuela. Estamos a salvo y lo que sea que ellos estén haciendo no va a afectarnos —dijo Draco.

Harry dudó; los últimos cuatro años le habían enseñado que Voldemort conocía las formas de atravesar las defensas de la escuela, sin importar qué precauciones se tomaran. Se paró y se limpió la túnica.

—Tenemos que irnos. El almuerzo ya casi termina. Es hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Ve tú primero, te alcanzo cuando no haya moros en la costa.

OoOoOoO

Draco alzó la mirada con sorpresa cuando Harry entró a los vestidores. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—Pensé que tenías práctica de Quidditch.

—Una bludger golpeó a Fred, así que Angelina terminó la práctica temprano. Le dije a Ron que iría a la biblioteca. —Harry sonrió cuando repasó el lugar con la mirada. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que había estado en los vestidores, y se veían igual. El tocadiscos estaba fuera de su caja, y la pila de discos _muggles_ estaba al lado.

Draco asintió y miró cómo Harry recorría el lugar nerviosamente. El moreno no sabía por qué se sentía nervioso. Mucho había pasado desde la última vez que había estado ahí abajo. Draco se acercó y lo jaló para abrazarlo flojamente, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Harry suspiró por el toque y estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Draco. Era como estar de vuelta en casa, estar en los brazos de Draco otra vez.

—¿Cómo te ha estado yendo?

—No tan mal como a ti —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sabes que Umbridge quiere tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

—También Snape.

—Snape no…

—Me ha puesto una D en los dos últimos ensayos, y desapareció dos de mis tres pociones —dijo Harry amargamente—. Creo que su pequeña _vendetta_ contra mí se ha vuelto más personal. Antes, simplemente no le caía bien. Ahora, sé que me odia.

—Necesitamos pensar en algo que lo convenza de que tuvimos una pelea. De que nos separamos —dijo Draco entre dientes—. Le dije la semana pasada que no nos habíamos visto por todos tus castigos y la tarea.

—¿Qué te respondió?

Draco bufó, y en su mejor imitación de Snape, dijo:

—No lo retrases, Draco. Entre más pronto termines esto con Potter, todos estaremos más a salvo.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? En clase también me amenazó. "Malas decisiones en la vida pueden matarte". ¿Qué diablos significa eso? —exclamó Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que ver con él?

—No lo sé —dijo Draco, riendo—. Así se la pasó hablando todo el verano, me volvía loco. Por eso finalmente me rendí, y le dije que iba a dejar de verte.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo convencemos? —preguntó Harry—. No es como si siempre estuviéramos juntos. Peleamos todo el tiempo allá arriba. ¿Qué lo convencerá de que algo ha cambiado?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—He estado pensando el ello. Siempre nos sentamos donde podemos vernos en el almuerzo. ¿Qué te parece si me siento dándote la espalda, y tú aparentas estar enojado por ello? Y que haya una pelea, una real. Necesitamos tener una pelea grande.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Odio golpearte de verdad.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, y necesitas comenzarla, para que parezca que yo terminé contigo y que tú estás molesto. Será lo único que creerá.

Harry asintió.

—Supongo.

—Dejaré que beses mis cardenales para mejorarlos —dijo Draco, sonriendo, acercando a Harry aún más.

Harry rio.

—Eso podría ser interesante…

—La que me preocupa es Umbridge. Snape puede estar enojado, pero él no va a intentar echarte. Umbridge te quiere fuera. Va a intentar lo que sea para que te expulsen.

—¿Puedes creer lo que hacemos en clase? ¿Cuál es el chiste de una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la que no aprendemos defensa alguna?

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Preferiría tener a Quirrell de vuelta. ¿Cómo se supone que nos prepararemos para los TIMOS con ella como profesora?

Harry se estremeció al recordar a Quirrell. Dudó un minuto.

—Nosotros… Bueno, Hermione y Ron estaban hablando acerca de ello. Hermione me preguntó si yo quería… dar clases de Defensa.

Draco alzó la ceja.

—¿A quién?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que a los Gryffindors, nuestros compañeros. Pero le dije que no.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

Draco asintió, rodeando el cuerpo de Harry con sus brazos y apretándolo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que están sucediendo cosas que no podemos controlar. La mejor manera de prepararnos es aprendiendo tanto como podamos ahora. Eres un profesor nato. Sabes mucho más acerca de defensa que la mayoría de nosotros, deberías enseñarle a otros.

—De acuerdo, creo que lo pensaré más. Hermione iba a organizar una reunión, para ver quién está interesado.

—Pero recuerda algo, Harry. No dejes que te atrapen. —El rostro de Draco estaba serio, y cerró su mano alrededor de la nuca de Harry, mirándolo sobriamente. Harry se sonrojó y asintió—. Hay algo que debo decirte. —Draco se movió incómodamente—. Umbridge se acercó a mí y algunos otros Slytherins.

—¿En serio? ¿Para qué?

—Quiere que espiemos por ella.

—¿Qué cosa? —Harry lo miró, incrédulo—. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Draco frunció el ceño—. Si me negaba, habría sabido que algo estaba mal. Supuse que puedo ayudarte a mantenerte lejos de problemas si ella cree que estoy de su lado. Y podría descubrir más cosas que ella trame, para poder avisarte con tiempo.

Harry lo miró.

—Eso sería muy útil. Si armo las clases, sería bueno saber qué está planeando en el patrullaje y todo eso.  
Draco asintió.

—Ahora estás pensando como un Slytherin—. Harry sonrió y abrazó a Draco—. ¿Cuándo tienes que regresar arriba?

—Pronto. Muy pronto. —Harry gruñó—. Le dije a Ron que iba a ir a la biblioteca por un libro. Aún tengo que regresar con él.

—¿Quieres decir que acabamos de desperdiciar nuestro primer momento aquí abajo hablando? —Draco tenía una mirada petulante en el rostro—. Ni siquiera pudimos ver si mi regalo de cumpleaños aún funciona. —Ambos miraron la banca que estaba arrumbada contra la pared, con las protecciones de Quidditch encima de ella.

Harry gruñó y se apartó, mientras Draco trataba de jalarlo hacia él.

—No hay tiempo. El fin de semana, lo prometo.

Draco sonrió pero no soltó al moreno.

—Entonces, ¿deberíamos planear la pelea para mañana?

—¿Qué…? Oh, sí, supongo. ¿Antes o después de clases?

—Después. Vamos a estar haciendo pociones fortalecedoras. Quiero asegurarme de que podré concentrarme en hacerla bien. Probablemente venga en nuestros exámenes. —Harry negó con la cabeza, por semejante practicidad.

—Bueno, tú me ignoras en el desayuno, yo me enojo y te lanzo miradas durante la clase, y luego me harto y comienzo una pelea mientras salimos. —dijo Harry—. Espero que funcione, no quiero pelear contigo cada semana.

—Una cosa más. —Harry miró sus manos entrelazadas—. Los Slytherins van a estar en la práctica de Quidditch mañana.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero es el tiempo de los Gryffindors en el campo!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sabes que cualquier alumno puede ir a observar. Planean hacer pasar un mal rato a Weasley.

-¿Cuál… te refieres a Ron? —Harry miró a Draco—. No, no hagan eso. Ya está lo suficientemente nervioso. Si ustedes lo molestan, va a jugar terriblemente.

—¿Qué crees que sería peor? ¿Un mal rato en la práctica o una gran bulla durante el primer juego? Bien le vendría acostumbrarse a ello.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no me gusta.

—Bueno, ya está planeado, no creo poder detenerlo…

—Y si participas, harás que Snape y todos los Slytherins se sientan menos recelosos —dijo Harry con molestia.

—Algo así.

—Vale, hazlo si tienes que hacerlo. Pero que quede claro que odio esto.

OoOoOoO

Harry alzó la mirada desde su libro de pociones para ver a Draco entrar a los vestidores por la entrada de la torre. Draco no esperaba verlo ahí, por lo que se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Harry sentado en el escritorio. No se habían visto desde la pelea afuera del salón de Snape, dos días antes. Harry estaba feliz de que los cardenales en el rostro de Draco ya se habían desvanecido, o alguien los había curado. Hermione había querido curar el ojo morado de Harry, pero el chico se había rehusado.

—Auch. —Draco estiró la mano y tocó con gentileza el ojo de Harry—. ¿Por qué no hiciste que te lo curaran?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, prometiste besar mis cardenales para que mejoraran… —Draco rio y besó con cuidado el punto debajo del ojo derecho de Harry—. De hecho, pensé que Snape estaría más feliz si me veía todo lastimado por culpa tuya por un par de días.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que es una buena idea. He querido preguntarte por los últimos dos días por qué no habían hecho que te curaran. Odio no poder hablar contigo cuando quiero. ¿Cómo te escapaste hoy?

—El hermano de Ron le mandó una carta bastante mordaz acerca de mí. Me molestó así que salí de Gryffindor. El único lugar al que quería venir era aquí. Esperando que aparecieras.

—¿A qué te refieres con mordaz?

—Solo las mismas idioteces de Percy; que soy muy peligroso, que Dumbledore es peligroso. Le dijo que no debería ser mi amigo. —Harry hizo una mueca—. Ron se enojó bastante con Percy, pero yo solo pensé que se desvanecería.

—Percy tiene mucha información de adentro en el ministerio.

—Bueno, el ministerio ha mostrado que no están exactamente de mi lado. Y yo no estoy del suyo. ¡Ni siquiera quieren admitir que Voldemort regresó!

—Bueno, desafortunadamente para nosotros, no necesitamos que ellos nos lo digan.

—Sí, bueno. Tengo que terminar estos ensayos para Snape.

—No asignó ningún ensayo en clase.

—No a ti o a cualquier otro —dijo Harry entre dientes—. Mi castigo por la pelea. Necesito escribir un ensayo de cincuenta centímetros para cada ingrediente que compone el Filtro de Paz.

—¿Cincuenta centímetros para cada ingrediente? —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Eso te tomará días.

—Bueno, solo me dio tres días para hacerlos todos —dijo Harry—. Ya terminé dos y me faltan tres más.

—Déjame hacer dos de los otros y luego puedes reescribirlos con tu letra —dijo Draco, sentándose y sacando sus libros—. No es justo que tú seas el único que recibe castigo por la pelea.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es poco probable que él te deje trabajo extra. En especial porque probablemente esté feliz de que hiciste lo que te dijo que hicieras, o al menos él cree que lo hiciste. ¿Crees que funcionó?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer, sí. Me dijo que había tomado la "decisión correcta". Me mata no poder verte. Me gusta cómo te muerdes el labio cuando intentas no joder tu poción.

Harry rio y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso debe ser todo el tiempo. Siempre parece que voy a arruinarlo. Como sea, es solo una clase, en las otras podemos…

—Creo que necesitamos ser cuidadosos en todas nuestras clases —interrumpió Draco—. Blaise y Pansy nos estaban viendo raro en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ayer.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué dijeron?

Draco sonrió y recorrió su labio con el dedo. Harry lo alcanzó a morder.

Draco sonrió de nuevo mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello de Harry.

—Solo sugirieron que tal vez mis opiniones acerca de los Gryffindors habían cambiado dado que, al parecer, y en sus palabras, estaba comiéndote con los ojos.

—Hermione también sospecha —admitió Harry—. Es difícil ocultarle algo… Una vez comentó que te estaba poniendo demasiada atención.

—Bueno, ¿sabes cuál es la solución para ello? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

—¿Más peleas? —Draco negó con la cabeza lentamente—. ¿Menos "comerme con la mirada"?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tal vez menos "comerte con la mirada", pero estaba pensando en sacarlo de nuestro sistema. —Estiró las manos y jaló la silla de Harry hacia él.

El chico rio y trató de apartar las manos de Draco.

—¿Y cómo le explicarás a Snape que no he terminado mis malditos ensayos? Ayúdame a terminarlos y luego podemos sacarlo de nuestro sistema.

OoOoOoO

La emoción que Harry sintió después de la reunión en el Cabeza de Puerco desapareció cuando se esparcieron los rumores del Decreto Educacional número veinticuatro. Hermione, Ron y él discutieron acaloradamente acerca de si debían o no continuar con las reuniones. Fue hasta que Dobby le contó acerca de la Sala de los Menesteres que Harry entendió que tal vez era posible. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

—Vamos a hacerlo —dijo Harry nerviosamente, al estar recostado junto a Draco en el sillón verde de cuero.

—¿Hacer qué? —dijo Draco entre dientes, mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Harry.

—Las clases de Defensa. Vamos a tener nuestra primera reunión mañana. —Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Harry.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres arriesgarte?

Harry lo miró, medio molesto.

—¡Tú eres el que decía que debía hacerlo!

—Bueno, eso dije. Pero fue antes de que Umbridge prohibiera todos los grupos escolares. Si los atrapa…

—Solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que no nos atrape. Ahí es donde tú entras. ¿Vas a patrullar mañana en la noche?

Draco asintió.

—Se supone que Goyle y yo estamos de guardia mañana.

—Bueno, asegúrate de no acercarte al séptimo piso, ¿vale?

—¿Dónde van a reunirse?

—Un elfo doméstico me contó acerca de una sala especial. Se supone que se transforma en la sala que sea que necesites.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron.

—¿La sala que sea?

Harry rio y recorrió la espalda de Draco con sus dedos.

—Mmmm Hmmm.

—Eso amerita un poco de investigación, ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, vamos a probarla mañana. Si puede transformarse en un salón de clases de Defensa, quién sabe qué más puede crear.

OoOoOoO

—Hola, Cara Rajada.

Harry gruñó y volteó hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Draco estaba parado a la mitad de la entrada.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Solo me preguntaba cómo esperas pasar tus TIMOS con una actuación de ese tipo en Transformaciones. Te tomó transformar ese ratón en sombrero, ¿qué, cinco intentos?

—¿Y a ti que te importa cuánto tiempo me tardé?

—Solo quería saber cuáles son tus planes para cuando dejes la escuela, Potter.

—Aléjate, Malfoy. —Harry pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la escalera. Checó la hora; aún tenía mucho tiempo para verse con Malfoy en el tercer piso, antes de la práctica de Quidditch. Rápidamente, se movió por las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo del quinto piso, hasta llegar a su lugar usual de reunión, detrás de la gran escultura de dragón.

Draco apareció unos minutos después.

—Tenemos que encontrar una forma mejor para acomodar nuestras reuniones. He agotado cada insulto posible en el que puedo pensar que tenga números. —Se paró cuidadosamente en el otro lado del hueco. Siempre estaba el riesgo de que alguien pasara y se asomara. Harry lanzó un _Muffliato_ en cuanto Draco entró al nicho.

Harry asintió.

—Tienes razón. Parecía una buena idea hace un año, pero ahora es muy difícil. Pensaremos en algo más. ¿Qué sucede?

—Solo quería saber cómo te fue en la reunión anoche.

—¡Bien! Muy bien. La sala es perfecta y contamos con veinticinco personas. Me agradó mucho ver cómo lo hicieron todos.

—Umbridge sabía que algo estaba pasando. Hubo tantos de ustedes regresando a sus dormitorios cuando terminaron, que la mujer sospecha que tuvieron una reunión. Necesitas distribuir mejor la forma en la que todos van y vienen.

—Lo intenté, todos salimos en grupos de dos y tres —dijo Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Distribuye más los tiempos de salida, y haz que algunas personas salgan solas. No todos en Hogwarts van en grupos de tres.

—De acuerdo, así lo haré la próxima. Nuestra siguiente reunión es el próximo miércoles.

—Me aseguraré de estar de patrulla. Ten mucho cuidado, Harry. —El rostro de Draco estaba serio—. No quiero que te atrapen.

—No lo harán —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Se hizo hacia delante en el nicho y vio que no había moros en la costa. Se acercó y rodeó a Draco con sus brazos—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—No me preocupo por ti —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras mientras rodeaba la cintura de Harry con sus brazos—. Solo pienso en mí mismo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me harías si te expulsan?

—Bueno, entre las reuniones del ED y la práctica de Quidditch, no voy a tener mucho tiempo para estar aquí abajo.

Draco asintió.

—Solo faltan dos semanas para nuestro partido. ¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió.

—Más que listo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el año pasado, cuando salíamos a escondidas en la noche para jugar.

—No te sientas tan confiado, Potter. Atrapaste la snitch la última vez porque yo no fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para volar hacia un jodido barco.

—Lo que sea que funcione. Tengo que ir a clases. ¿Tienes idea de cómo puedo decirte si voy a poder verte aquí abajo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Por las noches me la paso estudiando, si no tengo práctica de Quidditch. Solo ven si puedes escaparte.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, aquí quedamos a la mitad _casi_ exacta. Los leo luego…

**Adigium21**


	16. Una buena defensa PARTE 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Bueno, aquí esta la segunda parte de "Una buena defensa". Gracias a **NUMENEESSE, kawaiigiirl, Violet Stwy, xonyaa11, Sthefynice, sailor mercuri o neptune, jessyriddle **y** Adriana11** por comentar en el capítulo anterior…

Disfruten…

* * *

Harry terminó su ensayo y se lo dio a Hermione. La chica lo revisó con rapidez e hizo unas cuantas correcciones, para luego devolvérselo.

—Debo decirte, Harry: tus ensayos han mejorado mucho este año. Estás poniéndole muy esfuerzo en ellos.

Harry sonrió.

—Probablemente porque, como tenemos tanta tarea, no puedo procrastinar más. —Para sí mismo, pensó que lo hacía porque sabía que, en cuanto terminara el ensayo, podría escaparse e ir a ver a Draco—. Esa fue mi última tarea, creo que iré a las cocinas a saludar a Dobby, y también a buscar algo de comer.

Hermione asintió y Ron solo gruñó. Harry sabía que a Ron aún le faltaban dos ensayos, así que no había forma de que Hermione lo dejara ir a las cocinas por una botana.

Rápidamente, el chico bajó por el pasillo que lo llevaba a las cocinas. Afortunadamente, Dobby lo vio y se acercó.

—¡Harry Potter! ¡Qué honor! ¿Qué le gustaría comer a Harry Potter?

—Hola, Dobby. Me estaba preguntando si aún te quedan postres de la cena. —Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada nerviosamente. Como había supuesto, casi todos los elfos domésticos habían terminado de limpiar después de la cena, y las cocinas estaban casi vacías. Dobby regresó con una bandeja repleta de postres. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al verlo—. ¡Eso está perfecto, Dobby! ¿Tienes un par de tenedores? —Dobby chasqueó los dedos y dos tenedores aparecieron sobre el plato.

—Lo que sea para usted, Harry Potter.

—Dobby, voy a tomar la otra salida. No le digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Harry Potter puede confiar en Dobby! —El elfo se cubrió los ojos y Harry se movió con rapidez al arco que llevaba a los vestidores.

Draco estaba sentado en el escritorio. Alzó la mirada, sorprendido, al escuchar a Harry caminar por los vestidores.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry rio.

—¿Ya no soy bienvenido? —Puso la bandeja cubierta sobre el escritorio y se acercó a Draco. Apoyando sus piernas en el regazo de Draco, el moreno se sentó en su silla, frente a él. Acarició su rostro con las manos y lo besó con fuerza.

Draco rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos.

—Claro que eres bienvenido. En especial, porque puedo oler chocolate. Por favor dime que hay chocolate en esa bandeja. —Harry rio y se giró un poco, para jalar la bandeja hacia ellos.

—Pensé que nos vendría bien un postre, para fortalecerte para el partido de mañana. —Harry tomó el postre más _chocolatoso _sobre el plato. Con una sonrisa, tomó un trozo con el tenedor y se lo ofreció a Draco—. ¿Qué tanto quieres este chocolate?

—Demasiado. —Los ojos de Draco estaban enfocados en el tenedor, embarrado de chocolate—. Dime tu precio.

Harry presionó contra la entrepierna de Draco.

—Es bastante costoso. Puede que necesites un plan de pagos. —Draco estiró la mano y tomó la muñeca de Harry, llevando la mano con el tenedor hacia su boca.

—Déjame comer esto y te la chuparé cada día hasta el final del año escolar.

Harry rio.

—Y yo pensaba que se suponía que era difícil negociar con los Slytherins… —dijo Harry, mientras le daba el plato. Dejó de hablar mientras miraba el siguiente movimiento del rubio. Draco miró a Harry a los ojos, con una sonrisa floja en el rostro. Nunca rompió el contacto visual con él, mientras metía dos dedos en el _mousse_ de chocolate.

Alzando los dedos a sus labios, lamió el chocolate lentamente, repasando la longitud entera de un dedo con la lengua, antes de comenzar con el otro. Harry abrió la boca y gimió cuando Draco regresó sus dedos al plato, para cubrirlos de chocolate de nuevo. Draco sonrió y movió sus dedos enfrente de la boca de Harry. El moreno se inclinó hacia delante con ansias, para lamer el chocolate. Tomó la mano de Draco y la sostuvo con fuerza, mientras lamía cada gota de chocolate.

La clave para las negociaciones con Slytherins, Potter, es saber cuándo estás en una situación ganar-ganar. Sin importar el precio que pusieras, sabía que podía ganar —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, y jaló a Harry hacia sí.

OoOoOoO

Harry se recostó sobre el sillón de cuero verde, con los brazos cruzados sobre su rostro. No tenía idea si Draco se atrevería a bajar cuando se diera cuenta que Harry no estaba en la cena. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería ver a Draco. Aún podía escuchar sus palabras de odio, retumbando en sus oídos, como en el campo. Un minuto habían estado peleando por la snitch; al siguiente, estaba enterrando su puño en el estómago de Draco, queriendo causarle tanto daño como las palabras del rubio le habían causado.

Vetado de por vida del Quidditch. El año pasado, no había sido capaz de imaginar pasar un año sin jugar, y ahora estaba enfrentándose al "para siempre".

Por la quietud de los vestidores, escuchó a alguien moverse en silencio, por las filas de casilleros, hasta que se detuvo en la puerta. Sin molestarse en girar la cabeza, esperó. Después de una larga pausa, Draco se acercó al escritorio y se arrodilló en el suelo, junto al sillón. Harry pudo escucharlo respirar hondo y comenzar a decir:

—Lo sien…

Harry lo interrumpió, sin molestarse en enderezarse o mover siquiera los brazos de su rostro.

—No. No te atrevas a disculparte.

Draco se detuvo, y Harry pudo sentir cómo se movía incómodo. El moreno estaba feliz de que Draco no hubiera intentado sentarse a su lado o tocarlo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Nada. No te molestes en decir algo. —Harry suspiró—. No quiero escuchar excusas.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —La voz de Draco no tenía emoción. Harry sabía que, si lo miraba, vería la máscara Malfoy, que no dejaba ver sus emociones. Rio amargamente.

—He estado aquí por la última media hora, tratando de decidir si quería que aparecieras o no.

—¿Qué decidiste?

—Que extraño a Cedric. —Harry escuchó cómo Draco jadeaba por la sorpresa—. No de esa forma, estúpido. Extraño cómo hablar con él siempre ayudaba. Las situaciones que parecían imposibles se volvían posibles para cuando él terminaba de hablar.

Escuchó que Draco se movía, girándose para sentarse sobre el suelo, recargándose contra el sillón cerca de la cabeza de Harry. El moreno estiró la mano y dejó caer la snitch en el regazo del rubio.

—Ahí esté. Ese fue el problema, ¿no es así? Es por esto que te pusiste tan molesto.

—No sé qué fue… —La voz de Draco era apenas un susurro—. Fue el hecho de perder, los cantos, y que tú atraparas la snitch. Las palabras comenzaron a salir de mi boca y no pude detenerlas.

—¿No pudiste detenerlas? Eso es pura MIERDA. —Harry bajó los pies y se puso de pie. Draco se apresuró a pararse—. ESTABAS ENOJADO Y QUERÍAS DECIR TODAS ESAS COSAS, MALDITA SEA.

—¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO QUISE DECIRLO! —le gritó Draco. Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, mirándose con los ojos encendidos. Era lo único que Harry podía hacer para no golpear a Draco de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia abajo y levantó la snitch que había caído al suelo. Tomó la mano de Draco y puso la pelota en ella, obligando a que sus dedos se cerraran alrededor del objeto.

—Bien habría sido tu mano la que tomara la snitch, en vez de la mía. Solo estuviste un segundo antes que yo. Pero yo la atrapé. ¿Y cuál fue mi recompensa? Un golpe de _bludger_ en la espalda, mi novio insultando a mi madre muerta, y una prohibición de por vida de jugar Quidditch.

—Yo… ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que te prohibieron jugar Quidditch?

—¿No has oído? —Harry lo miró con incredulidad—. De seguro todos los Slytherins están deleitándose por ello. George, Fred y yo. Los tres estamos vetados del Quidditch. Gracias a la jodida Suma Inquisidora.

—No regresé a Slytherin. He estado afuera, caminando, tratando de entender qué decirte.

—¿Y qué se te ocurrió? —Harry se alejó de Draco y comenzó a revisar los discos sobre el escritorio.

—No avancé mucho disculpándome o postrándome, cuando entendí que nada de lo que pudiera decir podría compensar lo que hice. —Draco caminó hasta llegar atrás de Harry, y puso sus manos en los hombros del moreno con vacilación. El moreno se estremeció pero no apartó sus manos—. Lo lamento, Harry. En verdad lo lamento.

Harry habló tan bajo que Draco apenas pudo escucharlo.

—Yo también lo lamento. Lo lamento, porque cada semana me arriesgo demasiado para venir aquí por una hora o dos, para estar solo contigo. Lo lamento, porque tengo que mentirles a mis mejores amigos y no puedo contarles acerca de ti. Lo lamento, porque sé que te perdonaré y todo estará bien hasta la siguiente vez. Y más que nada, lo lamento porque te amo, y sin importar cuántas veces me diga a mí mismo que ya no vale la pena el riesgo, no puedo obligarme a dejar de verte.

Draco contuvo la respiración y sus manos apretaron los hombros de Harry. El rubio trató de que el moreno lo encarara, pero Harry se resistió.

—Harry… por favor, date la vuelta.

Harry se encogió de hombros y luego, lentamente, se giró para ver a Draco, recargándose contra el escritorio. Lo miró desafiante. Los grises ojos lo miraron sobriamente. La pálida piel del rostro de Draco estaba marcada por el cardenal, que ya desaparecía, donde uno de los puñetazos de Harry había llegado. Con dedos temblorosos, Harry estiró la mano y repasó la línea del cardenal en su mejilla. Draco puso su mano sobre la de Harry y giró la cabeza, para poder besar la palma de la mano de Harry. Suavemente, tomó las dos manos de Harry y las sostuvo entre sus dos manos.

—Lo lamento. Lamento haberme enojado contigo por atrapar la snitch. Lamento estar celoso de cuán buen buscador eres. Lamento haber dejado que mi temperamento se saliera de control y haber dicho cosas que no creo y que no debería haber dicho. Lamento que mis palabras te hayan hecho tanto daño. Y lamento… —Draco respiró profundamente y miró a Harry a los ojos—. Lamento que no puedas jugar al Quidditch por culpa mía. Y más que nada, lo lamento porque te amo, y no sé qué hacer para mejorarlo.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su frente contra la del moreno. Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, escuchando la respiración del otro. Harry comenzó a sentir cómo un poco del dolor desaparecía lentamente.

—¿Lamentas haber aceptado a ayudarme el año pasado? ¿Lamentas lo que hay entre nosotros? —susurró Draco, mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

Harry dudó pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me arrepiento. Es solo que desearía que fuera más fácil. Desearía poder eliminar toda la ira y los problemas de arriba y solo tener nuestro tiempo aquí abajo, siendo solo nosotros.

—¿Y revertirlo cuando regresáramos arriba? —dijo Draco con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Borrar todos los buenos recuerdos?

—No, nunca. Contigo estoy entero —dijo Harry—. Tú me completas. Es solo que desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, más fáciles.

—Nada acerca de tu vida es fácil —dijo Draco.

Harry rio y se frotó la cicatriz, que afortunadamente no le dolía en ese momento.

—Eso es cierto, ¿por qué mi vida amorosa habría de ser diferente?

Alzando sus dedos entrelazados, Harry besó los del rubio y suspiró.

—Debo regresar. Van a preguntarse dónde estoy. —Trató de jalar su mano y Draco apretó su agarre.

—No te vayas. —Harry suspiró y miró a Draco. Había un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio. Éste jaló a Harry hacia sí—. Te necesito —dijo, para luego besar al moreno. Harry podía sentir el deseo en el beso y lo correspondió. Draco se empujó contra él, frotando ambas caderas—. Te deseo.

Harry se apartó y miró a Draco, sorprendido. El chico estiró la mano y retiró los lentes de Harry.

—¿Te refieres a…? —Draco asintió con una media sonrisa, mientras repasaba los labios de Harry con los dedos. El moreno inhaló con dificultad, pero dudó—. No quiero que sientas que tienes que hacerlo, debido a lo que pasó.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya es tiempo, ¿no lo crees? Fue hace casi un año cuando nos besamos por primera vez. —Sus dedos recorrieron los labios de Harry—. Cada noche, imagino cómo sería. Estoy cansado de solo pensar en ello. Te deseo. Y creo que tú también me deseas. —Harry asintió. Con todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos explorando el cuerpo del otro, siempre habían evitado esa última intimidad. Draco bajó las manos y comenzó a retirar la camiseta de Harry. El chico alzó los brazos, permitiéndole retirarla por completo. Con dedos temblorosos, dirigió sus manos hacia la túnica del rubio y comenzó a desabotonarla. Draco besó a Harry por la mandíbula y sus manos se encargaron de desabrochar el cinturón y desabotonar sus pantalones.

—Usas mucha ropa —dijo Harry entre dientes, mientras le quitaba por fin la túnica al rubio. Draco sonrió y dijo:

—Déjame ayudar.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se retiró la camisa con rapidez. Harry se agachó y tomó su varita, apuntando hacia la chimenea y haciendo que el fuego se encendiera, calentando el cuarto. Se quedaron así por un momento, abrazándose. A pesar del calor, Harry estaba temblando.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Harry. Draco asintió—. Em, ¿sabes qué hacer? Yo no… Nunca lo he hecho. —Las mejillas de Harry estaban encendidas.

—Le pregunté a Cedric la primavera pasada. Habló conmigo, y me dio unos cuantos panfletos. —Draco acercó a Harry un poco más—. He querido hacer esto por un largo, largo tiempo.

Harry miró a Draco a los ojos, grises y cálidos.

—Muéstrame.

OoOoOoO

La biblioteca estaba repleta de estudiantes, preparándose para los exámenes del final del periodo. Hermione bufó hacia Harry.

—Estás tarareando de nuevo, Harry.

El chico la miró con sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

Ron rio pero no contradijo al moreno.

—¡Sí! Entre tu tarareo y el pie de Malfoy, ambos me están desconcentrando. —Se giró y miró de mala manera hacia donde estaba el rubio, dándoles la espalda, a una mesa de distancia. Harry lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no escucho ningún ruido con su pie.

—¡Por el amor de Merlín, Harry, nuestros exámenes comienzan la semana que viene! —Harry se encogió de hombros y regresó su mirada hacia su libro de texto. Trabajaron en silencio por otros diez minutos cuando Harry notó que Draco pasaba junto a él, dirigiéndose a los estantes. En silencio, contó hasta sesenta y luego metió la mano en su mochila, sacando su capa de invisibilidad y escondiéndola en silencio debajo de su túnica.

—Necesito checar algo —dijo, y dejó la mesa con rapidez, antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle.

Caminó por las filas de estantes hasta que llegó a donde Draco estaba esperando, recargado contra las repisas de la sección de Aritmancia. Harry se le acercó.

—Lindo golpeteo.

Draco rio en voz baja.

—Tú comenzaste. Estabas tarareando tan fuerte que la mitad de la biblioteca te escuchó. Bien podrías haber estado cantando.

Harry sacó su capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Listo para un receso de tu estudio? —No le dio oportunidad a Draco de contestar, sino que los cubrió a ambos con la capa.

—Muy pervertido, Potter. ¿En medio de la biblioteca? Y yo creía que estabas tarareando acerca de no recibir ninguna… satisfacción —susurró Draco mientras lo empujaba contra las repisas de libros.

—No te he visto en una eternidad, necesitaba verte —susurró Harry mientras le sacaba la camisa a Draco, repasando su espalda desnuda con los dedos. Draco contuvo el aliento al sentir su toque—. Y me encantaría algo de satisfacción…

Al momento siguiente, escucharon la inconfundible voz de Ron, por lo que ambos se congelaron.

—Harry se fue por aquí, y Malfoy no está. Apuesto a que está tratando de pelear con él antes del descanso. —Harry gruñó cuando entendió que sus amigos habían entrado en el pasillo en el que estaban.

—En serio, Ron, Malfoy no va a intentar hacer algo en la… —La voz de Hermione se apagó y la chica tosió de repente—. Yo, em, creo que vi a Harry irse por el otro pasillo. Vayamos a ver por allá.

—No, estoy seguro que se fue por aquí —dijo Ron petulantemente, pero dejó que Hermione lo apartara y lo llevara a la entrada. Draco fulminó a Harry con la mirada por debajo de la capa, mientras volvía a meter su camisa en su pantalón.

—Eso estuvo bastante cerca. —Harry asintió, acarició el rostro del rubio y lo besó.

—Mejor me voy, antes de que vengan a buscarme de nuevo.

OoOoOoO

—Ron, ¿por qué no vas por el otro lado? Para que no nos vean a todos caminando juntos —dijo Hermione, con la mano sobre el brazo de Harry, mientras salían de una reunión del ED.

Ron la miró confundido, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Hermione esperó hasta que Ron estuvo a una buena distancia en el pasillo antes de girarse hacia Harry.

—¿Hay algo que quisieras compartir conmigo?

Harry la miró confundido, sintiendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Em, creo que no.

—Harry. —Hermione lo miró con dureza—. Sabes que no tienes que ocultarme nada. Yo te entiendo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, dudando—. ¿Qué cosa entiendes?

—¡Obviamente estás saliendo con alguien! —exclamó la chica, bufando. Harry sintió una cosquilla de alarma recorrer su espalda.

—¿Cómo es que…? Quiero decir, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—¡Has crecido, Harry!

—¿En serio? —Harry la miró, confundido—. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Tu capa no cubre tus zapatos cuando DOS personas están bajo ella!

—¿No lo hace? —Harry se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo, para mirar sus zapatos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y rio.

—No, Harry, no lo hace, y mucho menos dos pares de zapatos. Entonces, ¿quién es tu compañero secreto de besuqueo?

—No puedo decirte —dijo Harry lentamente—. En serio, no puedo. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione, mirándolo de mala manera—. Puedo mantener el secreto, lo prometo.

—Lo sé. Y en serio, en serio lo siento. Pero se lo prometí. —El chico inhaló profundamente—. Ambos acordamos que lo mantendríamos en secreto hasta que estuviéramos listos para comenzar a contárselo a nuestros amigos.

—Podría averiguarlo, ¿sabes? —Hermione lo miró severamente—. Vi sus botas, y eran bastante singulares.

—No, Hermione, por favor —rogó Harry, mientras se recordaba a sí mismo de decirle a Draco que ya no usara esas botas—. Eso causaría muchos problemas.

—Está bien, Harry. Porque confío en ti y sé cuán difícil es esto para ti —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. Pero en cuanto estés listo para contárselo a alguien, quiero que me lo digas todo. Quiero saber todos los detalles, incluyendo por qué sienten la necesidad de usar la biblioteca como su nido de amor.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente y asintió. De repente, una idea le llevó a la mente.

—Hermione, ahora que sabes… No he podido conseguirle a, em, mi amigo un regalo de Navidad aún, y como tú sabes, podrías ayudarme…

OoOoOoO

Harry regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Aún se sentía aturdido mientras repasaba el lugar con la mirada y encontraba a Ron y Hermione, sentados cerca de la chimenea. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ron, alzando la mirada de su tarea.

—¿Es Cho? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió y se desparramó sobre el asiento, mirando el fuego.

—Comenzó a hablarme después de la clase acerca de Cedric. Estaba muy mal y estaba llorando.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione, mordiendo la punta de su pluma.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía qué hacer. Obviamente quería que la consolara, así que le di un abrazo y luego ella alzó la mirada, y estábamos bajo el muérdago…

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Harry, por favor, no me digas que la besaste.

—¡No sabía qué más hacer! Estaba ahí parada, obviamente queriendo ser besada, y yo no pensé en que debía irme. Eso habría hecho que llorara más, ¿no es así? Yo solo quería que dejara de llorar. Y no era como si pudiera decirle por qué no estoy interesado en ella. —La mirada de Hermione le dijo que claramente no había pensado en todas sus opciones con claridad.

—Entonces, tú…

—La besé.

Ron comenzó a reír sin control. Hermione negó con la cabeza y esperó a que Ron dejara de rodar en el suelo.

—¿Y eso activó algún sentimiento heterosexual? ¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó Ron, jadeando para respirar.

—Húmedo —dijo con honestidad—. Estaba llorando y todo eso.

—Amigo, que una chica comience a llorar cuando la besas no es una buena señal. Tal vez te convendría quedarte con los chicos.

Harry rio y miró a Hermione. La chica los miraba, incrédula.

—¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes entiende lo que Cho está pasando en estos momentos? —Procedió a decirles con exactitud todas las preocupaciones con las que Cho estaba lidiando y luego se giró hacia Harry—. ¡Y tú! ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir si no la buscas?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Me aseguraré de no permitirle atraparme solo de nuevo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Harry, ¡eso solo va a ser peor! —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Necesitarás decirle que estás saliendo con alguien… o algo por el estilo —agregó con cuidado, cuando Ron los miró.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Harry? ¿Quién? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué Hermione lo sabe y yo no?

Harry respiró con profundidad.

—Yo no… no he…

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se giró hacia Ron.

—Lo que Harry está tratando de decir es que podría estar interesado en alguien, pero no está listo para que alguien lo sepa. —Ron miró a la chica y luego a su amigo. Después, se encogió de hombros—.Bien, ahora déjenme terminar esta carta para Viktor.

Harry le agradeció a Merlín porque Hermione distrajera la atención de Ron hacia Viktor Krum. Recordó el beso con Cho. Si algo le había enseñado la experiencia, era que en definitiva era gay. Ni siquiera había sentido una chispa de interés cuando la chica lo besó. Nada como lo que había sentido la primera vez que él y Draco se besaron. Draco. Harry gimió cuando entendió que tenía que encontrar una forma de hablar con Draco, antes de que el periodo terminara en dos días. Por la forma en la que los chismes viajaban entre las casas, sabía que todos sabrían que había besado a Cho para la mañana siguiente.

OoOoOoO

La noche de Navidad, Grimmauld Place.

Harry escuchó la respiración de Ron, esperando hasta estar seguro que su amigo estaba completamente dormido, antes de decir _Lumos_ en voz baja, debajo de las cobijas, y sacar el galeón dorado de debajo de la almohada. Con los dedos cruzados, lo tocó con la varita y el mensaje "¿Estás ahí?" apareció en la superficie. No estaba seguro de si Draco había encontrado su regalo en los vestidores, y si lo había hecho, no era seguro que lo hubiera abierto. Sabía que era riesgoso mandarle un mensaje, sin saber dónde estaba Draco, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Muchas cosas habían pasado, muy rápidamente, después de que el señor Weasley fuera atacado por la serpiente, y que ellos fueran llevados a Grimmauld Place. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas, por haberse enterado que Voldemort estaba dentro de su cabeza, y estaba desesperado por contactar a Draco. Su dedo repasó el patrón del león de Gryffindor que había grabado en la superficie de la moneda. En la de Draco, había puesto un dragón. Había querido poner el patrón estelar de la constelación de Draco, pero pensó que sería muy peligroso si alguien más la encontraba.

Los minutos pasaron y, finalmente, las letras aparecieron. "Sí". Harry sonrió con gusto y escribió: "¡Feliz Navidad!". Hubo otra pausa y Harry comenzó a preguntarse si Draco estaba teniendo problemas con la moneda, o si estaba tan lejos que las monedas no podían comunicarse entre sí con suficiente velocidad.

"¿Cho?" El corazón de Harry saltó cuando vio esas tres letras aparecer en la moneda. Con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado por completo del beso con Cho. Obviamente, Draco se había enterado y probablemente había estado queriendo matar a Harry durante la última semana.

"Larga historia. No te preocupes. Luego te explico."

"Explica ahora."

"Cho lloraba por Cedric. Muérdago. Yo, tonto. Te amo."

"Idiota."

"De acuerdo."

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Con los Weasley."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Más o menos. Te cuento todo al regresar."

"Vale. Debo irme. Te amo. Linda moneda."

"Vale. Te extraño. ¿Mañana en la noche?"

Hubo una larga pausa.

"Tal vez. Hay mucha compañía aquí."

"Oh."

"Te mando un mensaje cuando pueda hablar."

"Vale. No te arriesgues. Solo son dos semanas. Cuídate."

"Tú también."

"Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

Harry metió la moneda debajo de la almohada y puso su varita a un lado. Miró el techo y pensó acerca de quiénes eran los invitados más probables en la mansión Malfoy. Apostaba que en la lista estaban una gran serpiente y Voldemort.

* * *

Ruego final: ¡Ya hubo 187 lecturas de este capítulo y ni un solo review! Me siento insegura y asumo que todos lo odian… Considérenlo un regalo de Navidad para mí y pulsen el botón de review; háganme saber qué piensan, tanto bueno como malo. ¡Puedo soportarlo! Sé que me apresuré durante el primer semestre pero, como alcanzo cien mil palabras con este capítulo, y apenas vamos a la MITAD de la historia, pensé que sería mejor si aceleraba el ritmo y dejaba lo más despacio para cuando se necesitara.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Nos estamos leyendo…

**Adigium21**


	17. Pensamientos entrometidos PARTE 1

**Notas de la autora:**

Tuve que retorcerme un poco para hacer que las historias de JKR y mías quedaran bien juntas. También encontré un error que no puedo corregir porque ya es bastante tarde: Dumbledore tomó prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en OF. Así que no la ha tenido durante todo el año. No voy a tratar de repararlo, así que, para todos los propósitos, Harry ahora tiene dos capas, viviendo en universos paralelos.

**Notas de traductor:**

¡OH, YEAH! ¡Alcanzamos los 200 reviews, y ya hasta tengo uno más! Estoy muy contento y créanme que leo cada uno de sus comentarios con una sonrisota en mi rostro.

Gracias a **catzeruf, kurosakiami01, Princes-Slash, shixa **(gusto de tenerte de vuelta)**, caro, Violet Stwy, NUMENEESSE, xonyaa11, akari, sailor mercuri o neptune, Nuriaa27, HeartSun, jessyriddle **y **Lyra999 **por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **kurosakiami01 **y a **catzeruf **por ser los reviews 200 y 201…

Disfruten...

* * *

Grimmauld Place

Harry podía sentir los ojos de Sirius sobre él, mientras recibían al señor Weasley cuando regresó de San Mungo. Snape, que acababa de confrontar a Harry y Sirius acerca de las lecciones de Oclumancia, ya había salido del cuarto. Sirius había alejado, con renuencia, su varita, mientras el profesor de Pociones salía. La familia Weasley estaba brillando de felicidad y Harry se sintió incómodo, interrumpiendo su recibimiento familiar. El moreno salió del cuarto y subió al dormitorio que estaba compartiendo con Ron. Se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo y, perezosamente, sintió el galeón en su bolsillo. Draco solo había podido comunicarse con él dos veces desde Navidad.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sorprendió y, al girarse, se encontró a Sirius en el marco. El chico se enderezó con rapidez. Sirius entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

—Sé, por la forma en que no has podido mirarme a los ojos, que sigues viéndote con el chico Malfoy —dijo Sirius, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ron, encarándolo. Harry alzó la barbilla desafiantemente, pero no confirmó ni negó algo. No entendía por qué Sirius creía que era su asunto—. Te pareces a tu padre más cada día. Una vez que decidía algo, nada podía hacer que cambiara de opinión. —Sirius dejó caer la cabeza, mirando sus rodillas—. Pero no puedo recordar alguna vez en la que se haya metido en una situación tan peligrosa.

—No es peligrosa. ¡Ni siquiera es una situación! Te lo dije el verano pasado. Es solo Draco y yo —protestó Harry.

—Solo tú y Draco, ¿no? —Sirius miró a Harry—. Bueno, en unos pocos días vas a comenzar las lecciones de Oclumancia con Severus Snape. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Harry lo miró, confundido.

—¿Que tengo que soportar más lecciones con Snape gritándome?

—Significa, chico amoroso —gruñó Sirius—, que Severus Snape va a usar Legeremancia para revisar cada pensamiento en tu cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomara descubrir el asunto de Malfoy?

Cada gota de sangre abandonó su cabeza. Harry se sintió mareado y nauseabundo al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, Merlín.

—Exacto. Eso es lo que necesitabas. Una bofetada de realidad en el rostro —gruñó Sirius—. ¿Qué crees que Quejicus vaya a hacer cuando descubra que has estado revolcándote con su ahijado?

Harry miró a Sirius.

—Tienes que librarme de esas lecciones.

—¿Y cómo supones que pueda hacer eso? ¿Aquí atrapado en este nido de ratas?

—No lo entiendes. Si Snape descubre que Draco lo engañó, va a estar furioso con él.

—¿A qué te refieres conque lo engañó?

_Meto un knut, saco un galeón_. Harry suspiró.

—Snape sabe lo de nosotros. Lo descubrió el año pasado. Fingimos una pelea y una ruptura hace unos meses, para que dejara a Draco en paz.

Sirius lo miró.

—¿Snape sabe y sigues vivo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cómo lo descubrió. No es como si nos hubiera descubierto juntos.

—¿Como lo hice yo? —dijo Snape bruscamente. Harry asintió miserablemente.

—Como sea, lo descubrió y estaba haciendo de mi vida un infierno, así que Draco le dijo que iba a terminar conmigo y tuvimos una pelea a puños, y nos aseguramos de que pareciera como si nos odiáramos de nuevo. Aún pienso que va a reprobarme en Pociones. Utiliza cualquier excusa posible para quitarme puntos.

—¿Y no se les ocurrió a alguno de ustedes, brutos, que quizás Snape y yo sabemos de lo que estamos hablando? Esto de que vieras a Arthur siendo atacado por la serpiente. Tu conexión con Voldemort. Si crees que Snape es un problema, ¿qué crees que vaya a pasar cuando se entere que puede ver tus pensamientos? Tomará ese conocimiento y te usará a ti y a Malfoy. Lo usará para destruirte, Harry.

—Bueno, entonces tengo que aprender cómo hacer eso de la Oclumancia de inmediato —dijo Harry, con más confianza de la que sentía—. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Cómo puedo prevenir que Snape… y Voldemort lo descubran?

—¿Ayudarte? Lo único que te ayudaría sería que ustedes dos entraran en razón y encontraran a alguien más para saciar sus ansias—respondió Sirius bruscamente.

Harry sabía que tenía que encontrar una forma de convencer a Sirius para que lo ayudara. De algún modo, tenía que mostrarle que Draco era más que alguien, como Sirius había dicho, con el que se estaba revolcando. Miró su baúl. Se acercó a él y comenzó a buscar hasta llegar al fondo, sacando una pieza de pergamino en blanco, escondido hasta abajo. Se sentó junto a Sirius y le dio el papel.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Sirius, girando el papel hacia el otro lado. Harry lo tocó con su varita y la imagen apareció. Sonrió involuntariamente mientras veía el rostro de Draco aparecer junto al suyo, en el dibujo.

Sirius miró a Harry, luego al dibujo y después al chico. El moreno dijo suavemente:

—Esto no es solo diversión. En verdad nos amamos. Me dibujó esto para mi cumpleaños. Hay mucho más de él que ser un Malfoy. Y no pienso renunciar a ello.

Sirius le regresó el dibujo a Harry y salió de la habitación. Sosteniendo el dibujo en la mano por un minuto, lo miró hasta que escuchó el ruido de varios pies subiendo las escaleras, que lo obligó a salir del trance. Moviéndose rápidamente hacia su baúl, arrojó el papel bajo sus prendas y lo cerró justo cuando Ron, Fred y George entraron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá arriba? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Quieres unírtenos?

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a comenzar a planear la fiesta de Año Nuevo! —intervino George—. Fred tienes unas ideas muy buenas para los regalos.

Sirius no intentó hablar con Harry hasta la noche anterior a su regreso a Hogwarts. Su padrino le hizo un gesto para que saliera con él de la cocina, en cuando la cena terminó. Juntos, subieron a la habitación de Sirius de nuevo. El hombre se quedó parado contra la puerta cerrada, y dijo a regañadientes:

—Tú ganas. He estado tratando de pensar en alguna forma de convencerte y sé que no tiene sentido. No me interpondré en tu camino. Y que el cielo nos ampare cuando todo se vaya al infierno.

—¿No interferirás? —Harry se enderezó, emocionado—. ¿Por qué?

—Supuse que van a hacerlo sin importar lo que diga. Y no quiero que Snape consiga más armas para usar en tu contra.

—Entonces, ¿cómo me zafo de las lecciones?

—No creo que puedas. Además, necesitas aprender a bloquear a Voldemort de tu mente. Desearía que hubiera alguien más, aparte de Snape, en Hogwarts que pudiera hacerlo. Pero el muy desgraciado es el único, aparte de Dumbledore, que puede enseñarla.

—¿Y qué hay de Dumbledore? ¿Él no puede enseñarme?

—Desearía que pudiera, Harry. Le mandé un mensaje para intentarlo, y mandó su respuesta esta mañana. Insistió en que tenía que ser Snape.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla.

—Entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer?

—Nunca la dominé. Pero recuerdo las lecciones que tomamos cuando Voldemort subió al poder por primera vez. Puedes resistirla como haces con la maldición _imperius_. Pero tienes que concentrarte y bloquear. Y Snape debe permitirte tener tu varita; si no lo hace, házmelo saber de inmediato. El _Protego_ debería serte útil, pero es mejor si puedes bloquearlo internamente, en vez de usando un escudo regular.

Harry lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que acabas de decir. Solo sé cómo hacer un _Protego_, pero no uno dentro de mi cabeza.

—Lo mejor será que practiques tu _Protego_ no verbal. En el tiempo en el que te toma decir _Protego_, puede meterse bastante en tu cabeza. ¿Has hecho algún hechizo no verbal?

—No, al menos no a propósito.

—Bueno, comienza a practicar esta noche. Comienza con un sencillo hechizo de invocación. Si puedes conseguir eso sin hablar, entonces intenta un _Protego_ no verbal.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo tengo dos días…

—Bueno, más te vale comenzar. Lo más seguro sería que terminaras de ver a Malfoy. Pero si no vas a ser listo en ese asunto, entonces tendrás que aprender a dominar la Oclumancia rápidamente.

—¿Pero cómo?

—No pienses en ataque, sino en defensa. Estás bloqueando una parte de tu mente. Vas a tener que usar un escudo para proteger los pensamientos que no quieras que Snape vea.

—¿Y si no puedo? —dijo Harry—. Si Snape descubre que Draco…

—Entonces, tú y Draco van a tener que salir con una buena y rápida excusa. Y esperemos que Voldemort no se sienta curioso. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que te hará cuando se entere que el hijo de alguien de su círculo interno está abriendo las piernas para ti?

Harry sintió que su enojo aumentaba.

—¡No lo llames así!

—Solo digo lo que todos van a pensar si se enteran. ¿Cómo crees que los Weasley reaccionarían si bajara y anunciara que tienes un novio, y dijera quién es?

—No lo hagas. Por favor, solo no lo hagas —dijo Harry con cansancio. Sabía que Sirius podía hacer lo que fuera que quisiera, haría lo que fuera que quisiera. El hecho de que Draco y su relación no hubieran sido revelados hasta ahora era por pura suerte. A veces, deseaba que se descubriera; si era obligado a revelarlo, nadie tendría que andar husmeando. Pero, muy dentro de él, sabía que si se volvía conocimiento público, sería el fin de su relación. La presión sería apabullante para ambos lados, y dudaba que pudieran mantener las cosas normales entre ambos.

—¿Acaso eso no te dice algo, que no puedas decirle a la familia a la que te sientes más apegado acerca de la persona con la que has estado saliendo por más de un año? ¿Y que las únicas personas que lo saben están intentando convencerte de cuán mala idea es?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes qué? En realidad no me importa. En los últimos cuatro años, peleé con troles de la montaña, luché contra Voldemort incontables veces, maté a un basilisco y me atacaron los dementores. Estar con Draco es lo único que en verdad me hace feliz. Estar con él me hace sentir normal, y así voy a seguir hasta que él quiera tenerme en su vida. —Harry no se atrevía a mencionar su terrible miedo a cuál sería la reacción de Draco cuando descubriera que Dumbledore pensaba que Voldemort podía entrar en su mente, o cuando supiera que estaba viendo los pensamientos del mago oscuro.

Sirius suspiró con pesadez.

—Sólo ten cuidado, Harry. No le prometas nada. Si comienzas a sentir raro por algo que te pida hacer, no lo hagas. Usualmente tienes buenos instintos, así que voy a tener que confiar en ti. Y has de saber que estoy aquí para ti. No temas acercarte a mí si necesitas ayuda.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un abrazo a su padrino, y el hombre le correspondió gruñonamente.

—Lo que es seguro, Harry, es que contigo nunca hay un momento aburrido. Te aseguro que tenerte aquí revive este lugar para las vacaciones.

La esperanza de ver a Draco en el expreso de Hogwarts fue rápidamente destruida cuando Lupin anunció que Dumbledore decidió que sería más seguro si regresaban al final de las vacaciones en el autobús noctámbulo. Hermione se sentó junto a él en el balanceante autobús mientras éste corría por Inglaterra. Harry le sonrió ausentemente, perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de Draco y de cuál sería su reacción al nuevo giro en la vida de Harry.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿estás emocionado por regresar?

Harry la miró confundido.

—Bueno, considerando que voy a tener que tomar lecciones de Oclumancia con Snape, me quedaría con gusto en Grimmauld Place.

—¿No estás emocionado de ver a tu amigo de nuevo? —Hermione alzó una ceja—. No me dijiste si le gustó el regalo de Navidad.

—Oh, em… —Harry repasó el autobús con la mirada rápidamente, pero Ron estaba ocupado agarrándose al asiento frente a él, tratando de no caer al suelo de nuevo, mientras el autobús se movía hacia atrás y adelante—. Sí, funcionó maravillosamente. Pudimos mandarnos mensajes un par de veces.

—¿En serio? No estaba segura de cuán grande era el rango de las monedas para poder mandar mensajes. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba pasando las vacaciones?

Harry la miró y rio.

—Buen intento. No te dije dónde estaba pasando las vacaciones. Funcionó bien a una distancia considerable. Es solo que me preguntaba cómo va a reaccionar por las noticias de que Voldemort ocupa un espacio en mi cabeza.

—Oh, Harry. ¿Tienes que decirle? Quiero decir, ¿puedes confiar en que lo mantendrá en secreto?

Harry miró el tráfico que estaban evitando, haciendo una mueca cuando pasaron entre dos camiones.

—Puedo confiar en él. Y sí, tengo que decirle. Le afecta a él también, ¿no lo crees? Si Voldemort puede meterse en mi cabeza, puede descubrir que estoy con… él. Podría ponerlo en peligro, así que tengo que decirle.

—¿En serio crees que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado iría tras tu novio? —Hermione puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo voy a saber lo que hará? Pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme y no decirle a D… mi amigo acerca de ello. —Harry se sonrojó porque casi decía el nombre de Draco. Afortunadamente, Hermione no parecía haberlo notado.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te está molestando?

Harry se movió y se preguntó por qué se había sentado junto a Hermione.

—Las lecciones de Oclumancia con Snape. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a tomar lecciones con Snape? Me odia, Hermione. En verdad me odia.

—¡Es un profesor, Harry! —dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza—. No puede odiarte. Probablemente sea mejor si tienes clases personalizadas con él.

Harry se estremeció al pensar en encontrarse con Snape a solas. Tenía que encontrar un modo de verse con Draco antes de la sesión de Oclumancia la noche siguiente. Afortunadamente, con la moneda sería mucho más fácil organizarse.

OoOoOoO

En cuanto estuvieron de vuelta en el castillo, Harry le mandó a Draco un mensaje en la moneda.

"Sáltale el almuerzo mañana. Necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Abajo?"

"Mañana te digo. Abajo. Te amo."

OoOoOoO

—Hey —dijo Harry, en cuanto entró a los vestidores el día siguiente. Draco estaba sentado en el escritorio, con los libros esparcidos frente a él.

Draco alzó la mirada y dijo con una sonrisa:

—La paja es más barata.

—Escúchate, usando dichos _muggles_ tontos. El mundo sí que ha dado un giro. —Harry sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó al rubio.

—Ya sé para qué querías verme —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras y acercando a Harry hacia sí.

—¿En serio? —Harry no puedo evitar palidecer por esa idea. ¿Acaso Draco había escuchado algo mientras estaba en casa, acerca de la conexión que tenía con Voldemort? —Em, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

—Sé que ya pasaron dos semanas desde Navidad y no has recibido mi regalo. —Draco se apartó de Harry, metió la mano bajo el escritorio y sacó una caja grande. La puso, pesadamente, sobre el mueble.

Harry rio y la miró.

—Es enorme.

—Sí, no podría habértela mandado con lechuza, aun sabiendo dónde estabas. Aunque te comento que, después de que te fuiste en medio de la noche después de besar a Cho Chang, me sentí tentado a prenderle fuego que mandártelo.

—Diablos, había olvidado eso.

Draco rio sin quererlo.

—Bueno, supongo que eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, si ella era tan olvidable.

Todo el asunto acerca de Cho parecía tan poco importante, comparado con los descubrimientos más recientes.

Harry vaciló y luego suspiró.

—Eso solo fue un gran y raro nido de nargles. De algún modo, terminamos siendo los últimos en irnos de la reunión del ED. Aún está triste por lo de Cedric, y quería platicar acerca de ello; era una de sus mejores amigas. —Harry se encogió de hombros; aún no comprendía cómo había terminado besándola—. Y estaba llorando y había muérdago. Y, bueno, creo que le gusto. Pero ella no me gusta —añadió Harry con prisa—. No sabía qué hacer y simplemente me pareció que la forma más sencilla de hacer que saliera del salón era besándola, para que se fuera.

—¿La besaste para que se fuera? —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras—. Creo que habría sido más fácil si le hubieras dicho que no estabas interesado. Más directo.

—¡Fue un beso corto! No como te beso a ti —exclamó Harry, y luego se encogió de hombros—. Odio que las chicas lloren. Me vuelve estúpido (1).

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello —dijo Draco—. Olvídalo. Después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar, supongo que te has ganado un pase libre esta vez. Claro, eso no significa que tengas mi permiso para besar a cada chica o chico llorón que se ponga frente a ti.

—Lo prometo, no lo haré de nuevo. —Harry suspiró aliviado—. Pero, en serio, eso no era para lo que quería verte. Hay otro problema.

—Puede esperar hasta que abras tu regalo —dijo Draco con una sonrisa—. ¿No quieres ver lo que es?

Harry sonrió de lado y resistió la tentación de checar cuánto tiempo le quedaba para las clases. Besó a Draco.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

—Tienes suerte de que lo sea. —Draco le acercó el presente a Harry—. Vamos, ábrelo.

Harry sonrió y rompió el papel que envolvía la caja. Abriendo la caja, miró el interior.

—¿Ropa? ¿Me compraste ropa?

Draco metió la mano y sacó la primera prenda: una camisa formal de color verde bosque. Se la dio a Harry.

—Sí, te compré ropa nueva. Ropa que nunca ha sido usada por algún primo obeso.

Harry rio, metió la mano en la caja y sacó un par de pantalones de mezclilla.

—¿Cómo supiste mi talla?

—Adiviné. Supuse que todo lo que se acercara sería mejor que lo que traes puesto ahora. —El chico se estremeció—. Desde que me contaste que estás usando ropa de alguien más, no he podido esperar a deshacerme de ellas.

—Y yo pensé que no podías esperar a deshacerte de mi ropa por una razón completamente diferente —dijo Harry, riendo. Bajó los pantalones—. Gracias. No puedo creer que me compraras ropa. No puedo esperar a probármelas.

Draco trató de quitarle la túnica a Harry.

—¿Qué te parece ahora? —preguntó con un brillo en los ojos. En ese momento, Harry sí checó el tiempo y gruñó.

—No, no podemos. Ya casi es hora de la clase. La razón por la que necesitaba verte era algo mucho más serio. Hay muy poco tiempo para explicar, así que escucha. —Harry, tan rápidamente como pudo, explicó los eventos del ataque al señor Weasley y todos los descubrimientos desde entonces. Draco palideció cuando escuchó acerca de la conexión entre Harry y Voldemort. Cuando Harry le contó acerca de las lecciones de Oclumancia con Snape, Draco se puso de pie con velocidad.

—Maldita sea, Harry. —Draco comenzó a caminar por el cuarto—. No me gusta. —Negó con la cabeza—. No puedes hacerlo. Snape va a saber en un minuto y luego todo el engaño se descubrirá.

Harry asintió miserablemente, recargado contra el escritorio. Había estado despierto casi toda la noche, preocupándose por las lecciones de Oclumancia con Snape y por la reacción de Draco.

—¿Cómo se supone que me zafaré de esto? Y no puedo dejar que Voldemort se quede en mi cabeza. Ya es malo que Snape descubra lo nuestro pero, ¿y si Voldemort se entera? —Harry caminó hacia Draco y rodeó su cintura con los brazos—. Escucha, he estado pensando en esto desde que descubrí lo que todos mis sueños significan. Entiendo si esto es mucho para ti. No puedes arriesgarte a que Voldemort se entere…

—Solo cállate, joder. No voy a renunciar a ti solo porque el Señor Tenebroso podría enterarse —dijo Draco bruscamente—. Admito que estoy un poco perturbado en este momento…

—Sí, nada como descubrir que tu novio tiene personalidad compartida con el mago más malvado desde Grindelwald.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No bromees con eso.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? No quiero sonar como si estuviera regodeándome por mi desgracia pero, ¿cómo carajos mi vida podría ponerse peor?

—Fácil. En la noche tendrás a Severus Snape repasando cada recuerdo en tu cabeza… —Draco rio y señaló el sofá de cuero verde—. Snape va a mirar eso también, ¿verdad? Cada minuto de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

—Estamos tan jodidos. —Harry se fue a sentar en una de las sillas, sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos—. Vas a tener que lanzarme un _Obliviate_. No puede ver lo que no está ahí.

—No es como si llegara a hacer eso pero, ¿en serio lo querrías? ¿Borrarlo todo? —preguntó Draco despacio.

—No, claro que no. Pero tampoco quiero que Severus Snape nos vea a ti y a mí juntos. —Harry rio amargamente—. Acabo de entenderlo; nos estamos preocupando por nada. En cuanto vea mis recuerdos y nos vea juntos, va a matarme. Así, el problema estaría resuelto.

Draco rio y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Estiró las manos y tomó las de Harry.

—Seguro. Tienes una forma fácil de zafarte, pero yo me quedo con él, acosándome por el resto de mi vida mortal.

—Tal vez pueda convertirme en un fantasma de Hogwarts y rondar por el salón de Pociones para atormentar a Snape por el resto de su vida mortal. Seré peor que Peeves.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que vayas a ser capaz de bloquearlo? —preguntó Draco con seriedad, mirando sus manos—. Puedes bloquear la _imperius_. Tiene que ser algo parecido.

Harry se encogió de hombros miserablemente.

—No lo sé, ¿o sí? Lo sabré hasta que esté ahí con Snape. Y ya sabes cuán estúpido me vuelvo con Snape. Nunca puedo decir la respuesta correcta en clase, incluso cuando la sé. ¿Cómo voy a mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza, en especial en el primer intento?

Draco asintió.

—Sí te vuelves extremadamente estúpido. No entiendo por qué siempre te equivocas en la clase, cuando sé que lo hemos repasado mucho aquí abajo.

—Entonces, si no vas a lanzarme un _Obliviate, _¿qué más nos queda? —dijo Harry—. Oye, ¿y si sacamos los recuerdos? Como lo harías con un _pensadero_. ¿Sabes cómo hacer eso?

Draco bufó.

—Podríamos intentarlo, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo y solo tenemos cinco horas para que te veas con Snape.

—¿Me debería rehusar a ir a verlo? Dumbledore y Snape no pueden obligarme a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry.

—Eso probablemente te pondría en muchos problemas con Snape, y él va a preguntarse por qué te rehúsas. Además, eso no resolvería el problema de que tienes al Señor Tenebroso en la cabeza. A final de cuentas, Snape no importa. Me refiero a que no quiero que él se entere, pero cuando lo sabía no hizo nada, así que cabe la posibilidad de que solo se enoje con nosotros, pero no nos detenga. Pero, si _él_ se entera…

—¿Sabe quién eres? ¿Te reconocería si te ve en mi cabeza? ¿Lo has visto? —Harry odiaba preguntar, pero ya no podía evitar esa pregunta.

—Apenas sabe que existo. Madre se asegura de que me quede en mis habitaciones cuando está en la mansión. Ni siquiera me ha visto. —Draco rio secamente y caminó hacia la pared, señalando la imagen de su abuelo en la foto grupal de Quidditch—. Pero eso no hará la diferencia. Si me ve en tus recuerdos, va a saber que soy un Malfoy.

Se miraron el uno al otro, y Harry suspiró.

—Vale, entonces tengo que hacer esto con Snape. Tengo que aprender a mantener a Voldemort fuera de mi mente. No voy a arriesgarme a que descubra lo nuestro. Vamos a tener que lidiar con Snape si llegamos a ello.

Draco asintió sobriamente, pero de repente alzó la mirada con una sonrisa.

—creo que estamos pensando en esto de forma incorrecta. Si Snape me ve en tu cabeza no sabrá de cuándo son los recuerdos. Puedes decirle que son del año pasado. Claro, tendrás que pasar por la rareza de que nos vea juntos. ¿Y qué tal si haces otros recuerdos, unos que sean más recientes y él lo pueda ver?

—¿A qué te refieres? No voy a andar por ahí besuqueándome con muchas personas para confundirlo.

—Ya lo hiciste, idiota. Cho.

—¿Cho? ¡No, no puedo hacer eso! Eso ni siquiera sería correcto. No puedo usarla de ese modo.

—No te estoy diciendo que te acuestes con ella o que la beses. Solo platica con ella. Tal vez podrías llevarla a Hogsmeade el siguiente fin de semana libre. Crear recuerdos con alguien más, aparte de mí. Eso distraerá a Snape de nosotros. Snape sabrá que son de este año.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta, paro lo pensaré. Tenemos que irnos. No puedo llegar tarde con Umbridge. Lo último que necesito son más castigos con ella y las tardes con Snape. —Miró su caja de ropa—. No tendré tiempo para subirlas a mi cuarto. ¿Está bien si la dejo aquí por ahora?

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco, sonriendo—. No puedo esperar a verte en ella, y fuera de ella, claro está.

—Gracias por el regalo, y por ser tan comprensivo con todo. —Harry se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

—Supongo que ser comprensivo es lo menos que puedo hacer por el Niño que Vivió. —Draco sonrió ligeramente.

—No tienes que serlo, y te amo. —Harry miró la hora y maldijo—. Vamos a tener que correr. Iré por las cocinas para ahorrar tiempo. Tú puedes tomar el túnel de Slytherin, te dejará más cerca.

Harry se sentó en su silla justo cuando Umbridge estaba llamando a orden a la clase. Ignoró las miradas curiosas de Ron y Hermione y se inclinó para sacar su pluma y pergamino de la mochila.

OoOoOoO

* * *

(1) Le puse "beso corto" porque no quise ponerle "piquito", o "quico", o "picorete"… Siento que se oye un poco raro, a pesar de que así le llamo.

* * *

Estamos en _contacteishon... _LOL

**Adigium21**


	18. Pensamientos entrometidos PARTE 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a **my dilema, miredraco, kurosakiami01, xonyaa11, shixa, jessyriddle **y **Violet Stwy **por comentar en el capítulo anterior. Yo corazón el fandom :)

Bueno, no los podía dejar sin capítulo antes de partir… Sí, me voy por solo unos días de la ciudad, a un sitio sin Internet *sufre*

Así que, por lo mientras, ustedes disfruten…

* * *

"Nos vemos en el árbol."

Draco ya estaba parado cerca del árbol cuando Harry se acercó. El moreno lanzó un hechizo para borrar sus huellas sobre la nieve, mientras Draco lo miraba. Estaba temblando de frío.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué aquí? Hace un maldito frío.

—Solo necesitaba salir. Siento como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche?

—¿Con Snape? ¿O cuando estuve rodando en el suelo, inconsciente, y riendo mientras los mortífagos escapaban de Azkaban?

Draco giró desde donde estaba mirando, a un lado del árbol, asegurándose que nadie se acercaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—En el dormitorio, afortunadamente. Después de la lección de Snape. Ron me encontró. Tuvo que golpearme para despertarme —dijo Harry entre dientes, pateando la nieve—. Supongo que tu familia acomodará más lugares en la mesa.

—Joder, Harry. No digas eso. ¿Qué pasó?

—Voldemort pasó. Todo el asunto de la Oclumancia con Snape fue un desastre, y cuando regresé me quedé dormido y no me desperté sino hasta que Ron me golpeó. Estaba riendo con fuerza, histérico. Ron estaba verdaderamente asustado. Diablos, _yo _estaba asustado.

—Las cosas van a ponerse feas —dijo Draco entre dientes—. No puedo creer que supieras acerca de lo de anoche.

Harry lo miró.

—No lo sabía, solo sentí a Voldemort riendo. Yo estaba riendo. Entré al baño y vomité.

—¿Ahora estás bien?

—Me duele la cabeza, y la cicatriz —Harry trató de apartar la preocupación de Draco—, pero eso ya es casi normal. ¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar? Bellatrix es tu tía…

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Estoy esperando la lechuza que me diga todo. Mi tía está loca. Ya lo estaba desde antes que la mandaran a Azkaban, según mi madre. No puedo imaginar lo que diez años en ese lugar le han hecho. No hay necesidad de preocuparse hasta que aparezca. ¿Qué hay de Snape?

—Podría haber sido peor, yo lo bloqueé un poco, no sé por cuanto, pero pude lanzar un escudo y lo obligué a salir. Pero fue extenuante y quedé completamente cansado para cuando terminamos. No puedo imaginar hacerlo de nuevo.

—Vas a estar bien. Y estoy más preocupado por la conexión con el Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Tienes que llamarlo así? —gruñó Harry cansinamente—. Me recuerda a…

Draco lo miró amargamente.

—No importa mucho cómo lo llame, ¿no es así? Ambos sabemos de quién estamos hablando. Y mi estómago se retuerce un poco menos cuando lo llamo Señor Tenebroso en lugar de Voldemort, muchas gracias.

Harry asintió. Sabía que no era una discusión que valía la pena tener.

—Vale, tengo que ver a Snape de nuevo mañana en la noche. Y tenemos una reunión del ED para la noche del jueves. Hazme saber si sospechas algo de Umbridge, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Crees que es una buena idea? ¿Tener otra reunión junto con todo lo que está pasando?

—Tenemos que hacerlo. ¿No entiendes que con todos los mortífagos escapando, todos están realmente asustados? Tal vez no en Slytherin, sino aquellos cuyos padres pelearon antes. Saben lo que esto puede significar, saben que tienen que prepararse.

Draco asintió.

—Veré si puedo cambiar mi ronda con alguien más, para hacer el patrullaje el jueves y mantenerlo todo en calma para ti.

OoOoOoO

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó Draco ansiosamente, en cuanto entró a la oficina de los vestidores. Harry asintió y sacó la muy leída copia de _El Quisquilloso_. Regresó la mano en el último momento, mientras Draco estiraba la suya.

—No lo sé, Draco. Dado que eres un miembro de la brigada espía de Suma Inquisidora, si te diera esto sería una violación directa al Decreto Educacional número 27. Puede que tenga que entregarte.

—A la mierda eso, el día en que tú le entregues a Umbridge algo voluntariamente será el día en que yo entre al Gran Comedor en pelotas. Dame eso —dijo Draco, mientras le quitaba el periódico al moreno y se sentaba en su silla—. Pon algo de música mientras leo acerca del Niño que Vivió.

Harry sonrió y se acercó al tocadiscos, poniendo el álbum de los Stones, Sticky Fingers. Era gracioso; Draco siempre usaba magia para poner los discos, pero Harry aun lo hacía como lo había hecho hacía tantos años, escondido en la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello, pero suponía que era una forma más de recordar a su madre nacida de _muggles_.

Mientras el disco se acomodaba en el eje y la aguja descendía sobre el vinil que giraba, alzó la mirada hacia la pared detrás del escritorio. Harry había sorprendido a Draco para el día de San Valentín, quitando todas las viejas fotografías de Quidditch y poniendo los dibujos de Draco en los marcos. Ahora, la pared estaba cubierta con los intricados diseños y esbozos que Draco había creado. Sonrió al recordar la expresión de Draco cuando entró y vio la pared. El rubio se había sonrojado y protestado, pero había admitido que prefería tener los dibujos en la pared que la imagen fotográfica de su abuelo, fulminándolos con la mirada.

Miró a Draco, que estaba leyendo el artículo, con los labios apretados por la concentración. Por muy feliz que Harry estuviera por cómo había resultado el artículo, aun había sido increíblemente difícil hablar acerca de Cedric. Hablar acerca de la noche en el cementerio. Caminó hacia el rubio y se paró detrás de su silla, poniendo sus brazos flojamente alrededor de los hombros de Draco. El chico estiró las manos hacia arriba y tomó las manos de Harry, mientras ambos terminaban de leer el artículo, juntos.

—Skeeter hizo un buen trabajo —dijo Draco con sorpresa—. ¿Cómo hiciste que escribiera algo tan…?

—¿Real, y no un artículo de propaganda difamadora para el ministerio? —dijo Harry, riendo—. Hermione se ganó el crédito por eso; descubrió el pequeño secreto de Skeeter y la chantajeó.

—Eso es verdaderamente Slytherin, creo que he estado subestimando a Granger —dijo Draco, sonriendo lentamente.

—Definitivamente la has subestimado —dijo Harry, mientras le quitaba el artículo a Draco y la ponía de vuelta en su libro de Encantamientos, tocando el periódico con la varita para que quedara oculta y pareciera una página del libro de texto—. ¿Sabes? Ella es la que hizo nuestras monedas.

Draco sacó el galeón de su bolsillo y miró el dragón que cubría la superficie.

—¿Granger hizo esto? Asumí que las habías comprado.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ella sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien, así que le pedí que hiciera las monedas para que fuera un regalo de Navidad para mi misterioso novio. Yo añadí el dragón, después de que la hubiera encantado.

—Brillante. No conozco a ninguno de quinto año, o de séptimo incluso, que pueda hacer un encantamiento proteico —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Sí, bueno, recuerda eso la próxima vez que la discrimines por ser hija de _muggles_ —dijo Harry, gruñendo.

Draco se acercó y puso su nariz en la nuca de Harry.

—Creo que ella lo extrañaría. Le gusta vencerme en casi cada clase. Si dejara de decirle apodos, tal vez no intentaría ganarme con tanto empeño. —Harry rio al pensar en Hermione _no_ tratando ser la absolutamente mejor en cada clase.

OoOoOoO

Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada, satisfecho, viendo a los miembros del ED mientras intentaban producir sus _patronus_. La mitad del grupo ya había sido capaz de producir al menos una niebla plateada, y tres habían ya producido uno corpóreo: Cho, Hermione y Ron.

Dos cosas pasaron simultáneamente, así que Harry no supo qué había ocurrido primero. La puerta de la Sala se abrió y Harry vio a Dobby parado en la entrada, removiendo las manos por el terror.

—Harry Potter, Harry Potter, señor. Dobby ha venido a advertirle… —La atención de Harry se apartó del tembloroso elfo doméstico debido a los emocionados jadeos que venían de un lado de la Sala de los Menesteres. Girando, vio un _patronus_ pantera, pasando junto a los alumnos, en su dirección. Saltó hacia él y el moreno escuchó la voz de Draco diciendo: "¡Ahí viene!"

La mirada de Harry se dirigió del _patronus_ pantera de Draco hacia Dobby, y luego de vuelta. Luego, miró al grupo de estudiantes que estaban ahí parados, quietos.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO?! ¡CORRAN! —vociferó. Hubo un retraso de un segundo mientras lo miraban sin verlo, y luego todos se dirigieron como locos hacia la puerta.

Harry se quedó en medio del salón, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran fuera del cuarto. Les gritó que se dirigieran a la biblioteca o la lechucería, para que no todos fueran vistos caminando por las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios al mismo tiempo. Hubo un golpe sordo y Harry se giró para ver a Dobby golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. Corrió hacia él y lo levantó, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

—Alto. ¡Alto! Dobby, te prohíbo que te lastimes. ¡Regresa a las cocinas, apresúrate!

Saliendo por la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, pudo ver los últimos miembros del ED desapareciendo por la escalera más lejana. Rápidamente giró y corrió hacia el otro lado. Llegó a la escalera pero maldijo cuando alcanzó a ver a Goyle, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. El aletargado Slytherin aún estaba varios escalones abajo, moviéndose lentamente. Harry volvió a girar y corrió de vuelta por el corredor. Draco estaba en medio. Harry se obligó a detenerse. El rubio lo alcanzó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vete de aquí, estará aquí en cualquier minuto!

Negando con la cabeza, Harry lo miró.

—No servirá de nada. Goyle está subiendo por el otro lado. —Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que Harry no tenía otra salida. El chico se encogió de hombros, estiró el brazo y jaló la mano de Draco, con la que agarraba la varita. La varita de espino estaba temblando entre sus dedos.

Harry estaba respirando pesadamente, pero pudo mirar a Draco; sus ojos verdes fijos en los de Draco.

—Hazlo.

Draco puso los ojos como platos.

—¡No puedo!

—Entre que tú me entregues o que sea Goyle, prefiero que seas tú. Hazlo ahora, no queda mucho tiempo. —Harry consiguió que su voz se oyera firme, a pesar de que estaba temblando. Ambos podían escuchar el sonido de pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, desde ambos lados del pasillo.

—Maldita sea, Harry. Siempre tienes que ser el héroe. —Draco dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y alzó la varita. Harry asintió y sonrió de lado cuando Draco escogió golpearlo con una maldición de piernas de gelatina. Sus piernas colapsaron debajo de él y el moreno golpeó con fuerza el piso. Draco palideció pero apretó la mandíbula con resolución. Sin romper el contacto visual con Harry, dijo en voz alta:

—¡Oiga, profesora! Atrapé a uno…

OoOoOoO

Harry trepó a su cama con cansancio. Después de que por fin pudo llegar a la sala común, fue abordado por Ron, Hermione y todos los miembros Gryffindor del ED. Contar lo que había pasado una y otra vez había sido extenuante y, finalmente, les había rogado que lo dejaran subir a su habitación.

Cerró las cortinas y se acomodó. Temblando, sacó el galeón de su bolsillo y le mandó un mensaje a Draco.

"En mi cuarto".

"¿Expulsado?"

"No, pero Dumbledore se fue".

"¿Qué?"

"Dumbledore tomó la culpa. Desapareció".

"¿Qué?"

"Te cuento mañana. Estoy cansado".

"Perdón que no pudiera avisarte antes. No lo supe hasta el último minuto".

"No te preocupes. Te amo".

"Te amo".

OoOoOoO

Harry se detuvo en las cocinas y se aseguró de que Dobby estuviera bien. El tembloroso elfo le aseguró que había hecho como Harry le había indicado y que no se había castigado a sí mismo. Harry le pidió, vacilante, unos cuantos sándwiches. Dobby lo complació con una bandeja llena de comida y luego giró con un guiño, para que Harry pudiera usar la entrada secreta a los vestidores. Mientras andaba por las escaleras, Harry se preguntó si Dobby había explorado por su cuenta, para ver a dónde llevaba la escalera, o si se preguntaba a dónde iba Harry con las bandejas de comida.

Draco ya estaba ahí, caminando por el cuarto cuando Harry entró, balanceando cuidadosamente la bandeja de comida y las bebidas.

—Gracias a Merlín. ¿Estás bien?

Harry acomodó la comida en la banca más cercana, agarró a Draco y lo jaló para abrazarlo.

—Estoy bien. Tuve mucha suerte, pero estoy bien.

—¿Qué sucedió? Umbridge está furiosa.

Harry se hizo para atrás y señaló la comida.

—Comamos, y luego te contaré lo que pasó. —Draco asintió y caminó hacia la oficina, delante de Harry. Con un movimiento de la varita, conjuró el sillón de cuero verde y se sentaron con la comida entre ellos. Harry, tan concisamente como pudo, describió lo que había pasado en la oficina de Dumbledore.

—Entonces, ¿simplemente se desvaneció? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo. Harry asintió.

—Sí, él y Fawkes desaparecieron.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Umbridge está tan molesta. ¿Y te libraste del regaño? —Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer. Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella trate de atraparme en algo.

—No me digas que van a tener más reuniones. ¡No pueden!

Harry negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—No. El ED está oficialmente muerto. No hay forma de que vayamos a arriesgarnos de nuevo. Oh, lo olvidé, gracias por el _patronus_; gracias a Dobby y a ti obtuvimos el mensaje. —Harry ladeó la cabeza y preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo lograste que hablara?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Draco ausentemente, mientras le daba otra mordida a su sándwich de rosbif.

—Tu _patronus_, me dio el mensaje —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Habló? —preguntó Draco, con los ojos como platos, sin poder creerlo.

Harry rio.

—¿No hiciste nada diferente?

—No, sólo lo mandé como siempre, pero estaba pensando que tenía que advertirte que ahí venía.

—Bueno, funcionó. Tu pantera dijo en voz alta "Ahí viene". Era tu voz, pero había tanta confusión en la sala que no creo que alguien la haya reconocido.

Draco puso la bandeja en el suelo y dirigió las manos hacia Harry.

—Creo que necesitamos tener una pequeña celebración por haber escapado por los pelos. —Con una sonrisa, Draco alcanzó la túnica de Harry y comenzó a desabotonarla con lentitud.

OoOoOoO

Harry respiró con profundidad y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Snape. Cada sesión con Snape había ido peor que la anterior. Se le estaba haciendo más y más difícil bloquearlo. Las últimas sesiones, Snape había encontrado recuerdos de Draco, y lo había mirado desdeñosamente, cuando el chico intentó bloquearlo.

—¿Avergonzado, Potter? Deberías estarlo. Es una deshonra pensar que estás al nivel de Draco. Lo único que me sorprende es que le haya tomado tanto tiempo entrar en razón.

Después de la primera sesión con Snape, Harry había aceptado, con reticencia, la sugerencia de Draco de pasar tiempo con Cho, como una forma de repeler los ataques de Snape a su mente. Suponía que había ayudado, pero la cita en Hogsmeade había terminado tan desastrosamente que Harry se había arrepentido de ella desde ese día, incluso sin tener que soportar los regaños de Hermione por haber incitado a la chica. Los recuerdos mezclados de Cho y Draco parecían haber alejado a Snape, y por ello, Harry estaba agradecido.

Lo peor de las lecciones de Oclumancia era que, en vez de hacer que sus pesadillas terminaran, parecían ponerse peor. Los sueños del pasillo, la puerta, e incluso las conversaciones de Voldemort, estaban convirtiéndose en una actividad nocturna cotidiana.

Snape estaba parado cerca de su escritorio, esperando a Harry mientras éste entrara a la habitación. Apenas tuvo tiempo de bajar sus libros antes de que el profesor de Pociones levantara su varita y, con una mirada de odio, escupiera:

—¿Listo, Potter? ¡_Legilimens_!

Harry sintió sus pensamientos volando. Estaba tan exhausto por los eventos del día anterior que sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo proteger sus pensamientos de Draco. Peleó desesperadamente para suprimirlos, para llamar a otros recuerdos, pero podía sentir la incansable búsqueda de Snape.

Sin quererlo, la imagen de Draco y su última vez juntos entró al remolino de pensamientos mientras intentaba jalarlo para mandar un _Protego_ para detener a Snape. Pero había un flujo de imágenes pasando por sus pensamientos… Estaban tendidos en el sillón de cuero, con las piernas entrecruzadas. Draco enderezándose y quitándose la camisa. Draco bajando las manos y desabotonando con lentitud la camisa verde de Harry. Harry quitándosela con prisa y arrojándola al suelo. Harry poniéndose de pie para desabrocharse los pantalones. El moreno gritó para tratar de detener los recuerdos y, con un jadeo de alivio, Harry entendió que Snape había acabado la _Legilimens_, antes de que el recuerdo avanzara más. El alivio terminó tan pronto como abrió los ojos y vio la furia en el rostro de Snape.

Un puñetazo lo golpeó directo en el rostro y el chico cayó al suelo. Aturdido, alzó la mirada y vio a Snape encima de él.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le gritó Snape. Harry se arrastró para atrás, temiendo que Snape lo pateara.

—¿Qué? —Harry se tocó la mejilla con la mano temblorosamente. Aún le dolía por el golpe de Snape.

—Dime, Potter, ¿de cuándo era ese último recuerdo? —Snape estaba temblando de furia. Se había apartado de Harry mientras el chico se ponía de pie con dificultad.

El chico respondió, temblando.

—No lo sé… De la primavera pasada, supongo.

—No. Me. Mientas —escupió Snape.

—¿Qué le hace creer que le estoy mintiendo? —respondió con un grito Harry, mientras su miedo se volvía ira por el ataque de Snape.

—Tu ropa, Potter. —Snape lo miró de la cabeza a los pies—. En los cinco años que he tenido la gran desventura de conocerte, no has usado nada más que playeras _muggles_ más grandes y pantalones de mezclilla, bajo esa túnica. Esa camisa de tu recuerdo era una camisa mágica, una camisa mágica nueva. ¿Dónde la compraste?

—Fue un regalo —dijo Harry entre dientes, sin mirar a Snape.

—Un regalo que recibiste este año. —Snape no le dio oportunidad de negarlo—. ¿Cuándo estuviste con Draco? Han estado viéndose todo este tiempo, ¿no es cierto? Y no trates de negarlo.

Harry se hizo para atrás.

—No tengo por qué responder a sus preguntas.

—Te quedarás donde estás, Potter. Voy a volver con Draco. Ni siquiera intentes salir. La puerta estará cerrada hasta que regrese. —Y con eso, Snape salió de la oficina. Harry levantó su mochila y la arrojó contra la puerta, mientras escuchara el seguro activarse.

—¡MALDITA SEA! —gritó a las paredes. Draco. Harry entendió, de golpe, que tenía que avisarle a Draco que Snape estaba en camino. Con rapidez, sacó el galeón de su bolsillo y escribió: "Snape lo sabe".

Draco no tendría tiempo de responder. La sala común de Slytherin no estaba tan lejos, pero al menos tendría un minuto para prepararse, antes de que Snape irrumpiera en su dormitorio. Harry metió la moneda de nuevo en su bolsillo y repasó la oficina con su mirada. Sintió ganas de romper todas las botellas de poción, que descansaban en los estantes. Levantando un libro de pociones que estaba sobre el escritorio, lo arrojó hacia el otro lado del cuarto. Eso lo hizo sentir marginalmente mejor. Revisando el escritorio, para ver qué más podía arrojar, su mirada se enfocó en el _pensadero_. Harry rio un poco y miró hacia la puerta. Sería una buena idea vengarse de Snape mirando los recuerdos que cuidadosamente había removido en cada sesión de Oclumancia. ¿Cómo se atrevía Snape a invadir en la mente de Harry y ver cada cosa, y luego tener la osadía de proteger sus propios recuerdos?

Sin dudarlo, Harry se acercó al _pensadero_ y se inclinó sobre el borde, sumergiendo el rostro. Lo que vio hizo que se arrepintiera de su impulso de invadir los más secretos recuerdos de Snape. Mientras veía a su padre torturar al hombre, se perdió tanto en el recuerdo que olvidó el inminente regreso de Snape, hasta que sintió que algo lo agarraba. Al girar, vio el furioso rostro del Snape adulto, parado a su lado.

—¿Te diviertes? —dijo Snape con desdén, mientras agarraba el brazo de Harry con más fuerza. El chico sintió que su cuerpo entero vibraba mientras era traído de vuelta al presente. Cayendo al suelo, alzó la mirada para ver a Snape, enojado, y a Draco, confundido, mirándolo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le gritó Snape—. ¿Te gustó lo que viste? ¿Pudiste ver la verdad del tipo de hombre que tu padre era en verdad? —Snape giró sus brillantes ojos negros hacia Draco—. Y tú, ¿cómo te atreviste a mentirme? ¿Cómo osas seguir con esto? —Snape le dio un puntapié a Harry. El chico se puso de pie y se alejó de Snape, poniéndose junto a Draco. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse, o a mirar a Snape.

La voz del profesor era como lluvia fría, cayendo sobre ambos.

—Idiotas. No tienen idea de los peligros con los que están jugando. Hombres han muerto. Mujeres han muerto. Niños han muerto. Y aun así continúan actuando como si esto no los fuera a afectar. Ustedes dos nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos. Salgan de aquí, no tengo tiempo para idiotas.

Harry y Draco salieron con prisa por la puerta. Justo cuando Harry puso su mano en el picaporte, escuchó que Snape decía:

—Potter. No hablarás con nadie acerca de lo que viste esta noche. Ni siquiera con _él_. Nunca más volverás aquí. Estoy harto de intentar ayudarte. —Harry miró atrás por un momento y vio a Snape parado cerca del escritorio. El chico asintió rápidamente y salió por la puerta detrás de Draco. Mientras la puerta se cerraba, pudo escuchar el sonido de un frasco rompiéndose contra ella.

Draco lo miró. Ambos se movieron para tomarse de las manos instintivamente, a pesar de que estaban a la mitad del corredor. Draco alzó la mano y repasó el cabello de Harry con ella.

—Vayamos abajo. —Harry asintió y ambos giraron para caminar por el corredor.

—Podemos ir por las cocinas —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Será más rápido.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó Draco—. Es un gran riesgo, ¿no crees?

—No me importa. Solo camina detrás de mí, como si estuvieras en tu modo de Malfoy acosador. —Harry se encogió de hombros; estaba increíblemente cansado. Rápidamente, pasó por los pasillos de las mazmorras, mientras Draco lo seguía algunos metros atrás. Cuando llegó a la pintura del tazón de frutas, le hizo cosquillas a la pera y la entrada se abrió, justo cuando Draco llegó por detrás.

—He escuchado de esto, pero nunca había estado aquí abajo.

Harry sonrió.

—Venimos aquí seguido, para un refrigerio en la noche o por comida para las fiestas. —Bajó de un salto los últimos escalones hacia la cocina y repasó el lugar con la mirada. La cena ya había pasado desde hacía rato, y las cocinas estaban casi vacías. Un crujido de loza le indicó que no estaban completamente vacías. Harry se dirigió hacia donde había oído el ruido y vio a Dobby, parado junto a una pila de platos rotos. El pequeño elfo doméstico estaba temblando. Harry se apresuró a llegar junto a él—. Dobby, ¿qué sucede?

—El amo Draco, señor. El amo Draco está aquí. —Dobby alzó su mano temblorosa para señalar a Draco, que seguía parado en las escaleras. Su rostro era la imagen del idiota, altanero y _sangre pura_ que Harry veía cada día en los corredores. Draco miró a Dobby con frialdad y luego se giró para mirar a Harry.

Harry maldijo en voz baja.

—Está bien, Dobby. El amo Draco y yo vamos a un lugar a charlar. ¿Tienes algo que nos pudieras dar como refrigerio? —Sonrió cuando Dobby se obligó a apartar la mirada de Draco, se giró y chasqueó los dedos en el mostrador más cercano. Un plato lleno de sándwiches apareció.

—Gracias, Dobby. Recuerda, este es nuestro secreto. No le digas a nadie que Draco y yo estuvimos aquí abajo. O de mi salida secreta.

—Sí, Harry Potter, señor. Dobby no dirá. —Dobby miró con sospecha a Draco de nuevo, y luego se apartó. Sus nudosas manos se dirigieron a su cabeza y se acomodó uno de los ocho sombreros que balanceaba sobre ella. Retorciendo las manos mientras se iba, giró solo una vez más para mirar a Draco con preocupación.

—Vamos, por acá —dijo Harry, mientras le mostraba a Draco dónde estaba la entrada a los vestidores.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a amenazarlo? —dijo Draco sin creerlo—. ¿Cómo sabes que no va a decirle a nadie?

—Lo sé porque es Dobby —dijo Harry simplemente—. Me ha salvado, o ha tratado de salvarme, muchas veces. Confío en él. Vamos. —Harry tocó la puerta con su varita y abrió la entrada. El chico iluminó su varita para poder caminar por las escaleras. Después de un momento de vacilación, Draco lo siguió.

Fue con alivio que abrieron la puerta en el otro extremo y entraron a los vestidores. Harry puso el plato de comida sobre el escritorio y sonrió cuando Draco lo envolvió con los brazos. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, disfrutando el silencio y perdidos en sus pensamientos. La frialdad del cuarto y la firme sensación del pecho de Draco subiendo y bajando, contra el suyo, sirvieron para calmar la mente de Harry y aliviar la tensión de sus músculos.

Finalmente, Draco se apartó y miró a Harry.

—Tomando todo en cuenta, creo que lo tomó bastante bien.

Harry soltó una risa temblorosa y negó con la cabeza.

—Si "tomarlo bastante bien" significa que no nos lanzó un _Avada Kedavra _en ese instante, supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Cómo se dio cuenta? —preguntó Draco.

Harry rio y señaló la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—Encontró un recuerdo en el que uso una de mis nuevas camisas, y supo que tenía que haber sido obra tuya.

Draco gruñó.

—Quieres decir…

—Sí, de ayer. Pero no comprendo por qué Snape pone atención a lo que llevo puesto. Pero lo supo y no estaba feliz… —Harry alzó la mano y la puso sobre la mejilla donde Snape lo había golpeado—. En definitiva, no estaba feliz.

—¿Qué había en el _pensadero_? —preguntó Draco perezosamente, poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry—. Sus propios pensamientos, quiero creer.

Harry vaciló. Aún no había tenido un minuto para pensar acerca de los recuerdos que había visto de Snape y su propio padre interactuando cuando estuvieron en la escuela. Los recuerdos de su propio padre molestando a Snape.

—No puedo decirte. Quiero decir, hay una razón por la que los puso en el _pensadero_. No creo que deba…

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Harry.

—Está bien, no me digas. No quiero saberlo. —Harry se giró y apuntó su varita hacia la banca, transformándola en el sillón.

—Debería regresar, pero ahora mismo solo quiero tomar una siesta. Estoy tan jodidamente cansado. Ya no puedo pensar más. ¿Me haces compañía?

Draco asintió.

—Unos días bastante traumáticos. No puedo esperar a ver qué nos deparará mañana.

Harry asintió cansinamente y se recostó en el sillón. Draco se estiró junto a él y lo rodeó con los brazos. El mago de cabello negro cerró los párpados y cayó rendido antes de que Draco acomodara una manta sobre ambos. El rubio acarició en silencio el oscuro cabello de Harry y miró al techo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Recuerden, por favor, hacerme saber si tengo algún error... ¡Sigo siendo humano! Creo...

¡Nos leemos en abril!

**Adigium21**


	19. Sueños futuros PARTE 1

**Notas de la autora:**

ADVERTENCIA DE ANGST: Todo comienza el capítulo siguiente. Sosténganse a sus escobas, porque tendremos un paseo bastante accidentado. Se los pondré de esta manera: anoche lloré cuando estaba escribiendo una parte. Ugh. Pero debe ser hecho.

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Nuevo capítulo! Para comenzar abril a gusto…

Gracias a **Princes-Slash, xonyaa11, kurosakiami01, kawaiigiirl, Violet Stwy, Adriana11, HeartSun, jessyriddle **y** miredraco** por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

Aquí van unas respuestas:

**jessyriddle:** Creo que toda y todos habríamos sufrido un infarto si Harry hubiera recordado de más.

**kurosakiami01:** Suelo cambiar los nombres cuando tengo la sensación de que se han repetido mucho, pero esta ocasión le echo la culpa totalmente a mi estado adormilado.

Bueno, suficiente perorata; disfruten…

* * *

Se despertaron de golpe cuando el sillón se convirtió en banca de nuevo. Harry rodó de la banca y aterrizó sobre Draco. Ambos se miraron y rieron.

—Eso no había pasado antes —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, mientras se frotaba la cabeza donde había chocado con el suelo de piedra.

—Eso nos da una mejor idea de cuánto dura la transformación. Ya es casi medianoche. —Harry se puso de pie, tenso. Su cuerpo le dolía por haber dormido en el angosto sillón.

—No puedo creer que me quedara dormido, quería quedarme despierto. Tenemos que regresar a nuestros dormitorios. ¿Vas a tener problemas para entrar? —preguntó Draco—. Yo puedo decir que estaba de guardia.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ya inventaré algo, es posible que todos ya estén dormidos para ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Con lo de Snape y todo eso? —dijo Harry. Luego, asintió—. Sí, supongo.

—Bueno, afortunadamente las vacaciones de Pascua ya vienen, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por verlo durante una semana. Eso le dará tiempo para calmarse.

Harry miró a Draco, que estaba acomodándose la túnica.

—Acerca de Pascua. ¿Tienes que ir a casa? ¿No puedes quedarte aquí? Casi todos los de quinto se van a quedar por los TIMOS —dijo Harry vacilando. No quería tener la misma discusión que habían tenido antes del verano del año anterior, pero tampoco quería que Draco regresara a la mansión Malfoy.

—Tengo que hacerlo. —Draco miró el libro que estaba metiendo en su mochila—. Mi madre. Necesito asegurarme de que esté bien.

—¿No puede irse? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y si se encontraran en Londres o algo por el estilo?

—Como si mi padre fuera a dejarla alejarse de su vista —dijo Draco, riendo con amargura—. El único momento en el que puede salir es cuando le pone un hechizo rastreador, para saber con exactitud en donde está, en todo momento.

—Pero, ¿no puede pedir ayuda? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—¿A quién? ¿A Snape? ¿Dumbledore? Snape no va a levantar un dedo para ayudarnos ahora, y Dumbledore no está. Incluso si pudiera, mi madre se rehusaría. Lo intenté el verano pasado, a pesar de que era casi imposible hablar a solas con ella. Mi padre siempre hace que un elfo la vigile. Dice que es para que atienda cada necesidad suya, pero sé que es solo para que la espíe.

—¿Y si no te dejan regresar? ¿O si intentan hacer algo? Si Voldemort puede ver tanto en mi cabeza como yo puedo en la suya…

—No sabemos eso, no por seguro. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que podrían hacerme? —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Mi padre puede pensar en mí y en mi madre como sus juguetes, a los que puede atormentar, pero no dejaría que alguien más nos hiciera algo.

—¿Y qué hay de tu tía y su esposo? Son familia y son… malvados —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Vi lo que le hicieron a los padres de Neville.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué harías tú? Si tu madre estuviera atrapada en una casa, con un montón de magos hambrientos de poder, ¿le mandarías una lechuza diciéndole que ya no vas a regresar a casa? No lo creo.

Harry quería mentir y decir que él no haría eso, pero sabía que Draco no le creería, incluso si él lo dijera.

—Vale, no diré nada más acerca de que regresas a casa. Pero, solo ten cuidado y mantente fuera de su camino. Y pensemos en una forma de intentar convencerla de irse.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Lo he intentado, Harry, en serio. Tiene demasiado miedo y ha pasado mucho tiempo. No creo que se vaya algún día, y si ella no lo hace yo no lo haré. Soy todo lo que tiene; no voy a abandonarla.

Harry se estremeció al pensar en lo peor que podrían hacer Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

—Bueno, mándame un mensaje en la moneda si necesitas ayuda.

—¿Y qué harías tú con exactitud? —Draco lo miró, divertidamente incrédulo—. ¿Atacar la mansión? Deja de preocuparte por ello. Estaré bien. Vamos, es tarde. Tenemos que regresar a nuestros dormitorios.

Harry intentó sonreír pero no pudo conseguirlo. Rodeó a Draco con los brazos.

—Lamento haber arruinado las cosas con Snape, de nuevo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano, y ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por ello. Te veré después de las vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry jaló la cabeza de Draco hacia sí y lo besó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para mordisquear su labio inferior y su quijada.

—Estaré aquí cuando regreses. Asegúrate de que vuelvas en una pieza. Y mándame un mensaje si puedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco gruñó y se alejó del moreno.

—Estudia con ganas mientras no estoy, para que tengamos mucho tiempo de jugar cuando esté de vuelta. Me gustaría intentar algunos otros encantamientos de transformación en esa banca. Veamos si podemos obtener un sillón más cómodo, o una cama.

OoOoOoO

Harry entró al desayuno después de las vacaciones con trepidación. No había visto a Draco desde que había vuelto de la mansión. Harry sonrió para sí cuando lo vio sentado en su lugar usual junto a Blaise, en la mesa de Slytherin. El rubio se veía casi como siempre lo había hecho, quizá un poco más cansado. Tenía sombras bajo los ojos y se movía tensamente. Harry suspiro. Draco no le había mandado mensaje alguno mientras no estaba. Harry no lo había esperado, a pesar de que se la había pasado checando su bolsillo una docena de veces al día, para asegurarse de que no se le había pasado. Draco pareció sentir que Harry lo miraba, así que dirigió su mirada al moreno, dio un ligero asentimiento y regresó a hablar con Blaise, sentado a su lado.

OoOoOoO

Harry y Ginny salieron corriendo de la biblioteca, atravesando las puertas mientras reían, y sus libros, pergaminos y plumas los golpeaban. Harry miraba para atrás para ver si la furiosa bibliotecaria los estaba siguiendo cuando chocó contra algo sólido; alguien, se dio cuenta. Alzó la mirada para ver la gélida mirada de Draco, posada sobre él. Sin pensarlo, rodeó los hombros de Draco con sus manos para estabilizarse y el rubio las apartó con brusquedad.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter? Quítame las manos de encima. —Ambos giraron al oír la risa de Ginny. La chica estaba rodeando su cintura con los brazos, doblada por la risa, con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

—Cálmate, Malfoy. —Harry se sacudió y se obligó a dar un paso atrás—. ¿Qué hacías en mi camino?

—Se llama caminar, Potter. Y, contrario a lo que podrías pensar, los corredores no son exclusivos para ti. Quítate de mi camino. —El rubio fulminó a Harry con la mirada y se giró hacia Ginny, que estaba enjugando sus lágrimas. Regresó su atención a Harry—. ¿La comadreja sabe que estás checando a su hermana?

—¡Oye! —dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo. Draco pasó junto al moreno para entrar a la biblioteca, golpeándolo fuerte con el hombro mientras pasaba. Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras las puertas se cerraban, y alcanzó a ver a la señora Pince mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ginny, recuérdame no volver a dejarte meter chocolate a la biblioteca de nuevo —dijo Harry, mientras se inclinaba para recoger los papeles y libros caídos.

—¿Y dónde estaría la diversión en la biblioteca? Para la que sigue, me aseguraré de que no nos atrapen —dijo Ginny riendo, mientras apartaba su largo cabello rojo para recoger sus propias cosas—. Oye, ¿quieres que hable con Fred y George? Para ver cómo te metemos a la oficina de Umbridge —susurró.

—Sí —dijo Harry rápidamente, mirando el lugar para asegurarse de que nadie los había oído. Mientras lo decía, sintió que la moneda en su bolsillo comenzaba a calentarse. Un mensaje de Draco—. Debo irme, hablamos más tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry corrió por el pasillo hacia el hueco más cercano y sacó la moneda.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Me echaron de la biblioteca por comer".

"Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo".

"Ginny es linda, pero ella no es tú".

"¿Qué sucede contigo y los buscadores?"

"¿?"

"Cho=Buscadora. La chica Weasley=Buscadora".

"Solo quiero al Buscador de Slytherin".

"Recuerda eso. No puedo creer que casi me abrazaras".

"Me agarraste desprevenido. Te extrañé, mucho".

"¿Esta noche?"

"Ahí estaré".

OoOoOoO

Harry miró a Draco mientras el Slytherin corría por los vestidores hacia él. No protestó cuando Draco lo jaló hacia la pared y sostuvo sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Recibió el beso de Draco con una pasión igual, deleitándose con la sensación de su torneado cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuando por fin se separaron para respirar, rio.

—¿Me extrañaste mucho?

—No tienes idea —dijo Draco, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la túnica de Harry—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, antes de que necesites regresar?

—Suficiente. Suficiente para hablar y, em, _ya sabes_ —dijo Harry sonrojándose. Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Harry, con la diversión brillando en sus grises ojos.

—Si te da lo mismo, empezaremos con el "ya sabes". Hablamos después. —Harry rio y comenzó a trabajar con las prendas de Draco.

Una vez acabaron, quedaron tendidos en los brazos del otro, y una cobija verde Slytherin los cubría a ambos. El fuego de la chimenea entibiaba el cuarto. Harry se giró para poder mirar a Draco, durmiendo a su lado. El cabello del rubio estaba alborotado y lo tenía hacia delante, cubriendo su frente. Harry estiró la mano y repasó con gentileza el mechón, haciéndolo para atrás. Aún se sorprendía, cuando se detenía para pensar en ello, de que estaban juntos. De que habían sido capaces de obviar todo lo demás y habían conseguido verse el uno al otro.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, tendremos que "ya sabes" de nuevo, y no tendremos tiempo para hablar —murmuró Draco. Harry detuvo su mano y comenzó a moverla hacia su cuerpo. Draco abrió un ojo para mirarlo—. Eso no es algo necesariamente malo, Potter.

Harry sonrió y lo besó.

—Quiero oír cómo fueron las cosas, cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones.

—No es precisamente la conversación post-sexo que esperaba, pero supongo que necesitamos continuar —dijo Draco con una mueca, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse—. Quiero repasar la lección de Pociones de mañana contigo. Asegurarme de que estás listo para ella. Snape va a usar cada oportunidad que le llegue para quitarte puntos.

Harry dudaba que cualquier cosa que estudiaran para Pociones lo pudiera ayudar para soportar la furia de Snape, pero suponía que no haría daño.

—Podemos estudiar Pociones, pero, ¿qué pasó cuando regresaste a casa?

Draco dejó de abotonarse la camisa y lo miró.

—Nunca me contaste que sus ojos eran rojos.

Harry se congeló.

—¿Voldemort? ¿Lo viste?

—¿Cuántas otras personas con ojos rojos conoces? —dijo Draco, con el ceño fruncido—. Ha estado ahí antes, pero la casa es tan grande, y mi madre siempre hace que me quede en el ala familiar, hasta ahora. Nunca lo había visto de cerca hasta ahora.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Fue culpa de mi tía Bellatrix. Insistió en que los acompañara en las comidas, y una vez que el Señor Tenebroso entendió que iba contigo a la escuela, se interesó mucho. —Harry sintió que el aire se atoraba en su garganta. Draco trataba de verse impasible, mientras se ponía el cinturón. Harry estiró la mano y detuvo las del rubio.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que se interesó?

—Quería saber qué clases tomábamos juntos, con quién pasabas el tiempo, la verdad acerca de los artículos de _El Profeta_ —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi madre intentó desviar sus preguntas, señalando que casi no nos conocíamos. Pero mi padre estaba ansioso por probarse útil para él. Siguió insistiendo en que contara cada pequeño detalle acerca de ti.

—¿Y qué dijiste?

—Que estábamos en diferentes casas y que, a excepción de unas pocas clases juntos, no pasábamos tiempo, juntos. —Draco intentó sonreír—. Opté por lo mencionar nuestras actividades extracurriculares.

—Buena decisión —dijo Harry—. Entonces, ¿eso fue todo? ¿Conversaciones durante la cena?

—La cena con una serpiente de cuatro metros y un hombre sin nariz —dijo Draco con una mueca—. En definitiva perdí el apetito. Hubo muchos asociados de mi padre, toda la semana. Pasaban mucho tiempo planeando y hablando acerca de algo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Harry, intrigado—. ¿Sabes de qué hablaban?

—No en realidad. Solo mucha discusión tras puertas cerradas. Mucha gente yendo y viniendo. Tuve la impresión de que mi padre estaba nervioso acerca de todo ello. Bueno, suficiente, revisemos Pociones. Quiero asegurarme de que estés listo para mañana, en caso de Snape trate de hacerte tropezar.

OoOoOoO

Harry checó la hora, ya casi comenzaba Pociones. Pociones dobles. Harry deseaba poder pensar en una excusa, la que fuera, para evitarle tener que sentarse en el salón de Snape por las siguiente dos horas.

—Vamos, Harry. No queremos llegar tarde. —Harry alzó la mirada y vio a Ron, parado junto a él.

—Sí, claro. —Harry miró hacia la meas de Slytherin; Draco también estaba moviéndose hacia la puerta. El rubio miró al moreno e hizo una mueca por solo un momento, antes de dar la vuelta. No había nada que pudieran hacer salvo ir a clase y encarar a Snape.

Con alivio, Harry entendió, después de la primera media hora, que Snape había optado por ignorarlos a ambos. Hasta el final de la clase, cuando Harry caminó hacia el escritorio de Snape y acomodó su frasco de poción. Mantuvo la mirada baja, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Había dado media vuelta cuando escuchó que algo se rompía. Se giró de nuevo para mirar que su frasco estaba roto en el suelo. Snape lo miró fríamente.

—Cero puntos, Potter.

Harry comprendió que, con toda seguridad, Snape iba a reprobarlo y, sin importar qué hiciera en clase, no podría detenerlo. No se molestó en protestar, sino que regresó a su mesa y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila.

Ron miró a Harry, con una expresión confundida.

—¿Qué pasó? Pareció que Snape lo hizo a propósito. —Harry se encogió de hombros. No le había contado a Hermione y Ron algo acerca de lo que había pasado con Snape. La imagen de su propio padre tentando y molestando a Snape continuaba torturándolo. Afortunadamente, obtendría las respuestas de Sirius esa tarde. Todo estaba arreglado para hablar con él usando la chimenea de Umbridge. Se preguntó qué habrían querido decir Fred y George con "tácticas de distracción".

OoOoOoO

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de Orientación Académicacon Snape? —le preguntó Harry a Draco, en cuando el rubio se acercó a él en el árbol. Se encogió de hombros.

—Me podría haber ido mejor. Se pasó la hora entera gritándome acerca de ti. —Draco negó con la cabeza—. No tengo idea por qué te odia tanto.

Harry dudó. No lo había contado a Draco acerca de los recuerdos del _pensadero_, acerca de lo mal que su padre había tratado a Snape. Hablar con Lupin y Sirius le había ayudado solo un poco.

—Creo que tiene algo que ver con mi padre. Se odiaban en verdad en la escuela. —Draco miró a Harry y rio.

—Nosotros nos odiábamos; y mira dónde estamos ahora.

—Bueno, creo que ambos deberíamos estar agradecidos de que mi padre y Snape no resolvieron sus diferencias como lo hemos hecho nosotros. —Harry sonrió—. ¿Entonces no hubo orientación, solo gritos?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Cree que debería seguir mi camino en Pociones —dijo, haciendo una mueca ligera.

—¿No quieres hacer eso? Eres excelente en Pociones.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se sentó a los pies del árbol. Harry se sentó junto a él.

—Quiero hacer algo diferente. Me gustan las pociones, pero preferiría hacer algo más creativo. Algo más "yo". Claro, mi padre me dirá lo que quiere que yo haga. Así que no tiene mucho sentido planear algo, hasta que él decida por mí.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Harás lo que sea que él diga?

—Bueno, depende de lo que decida, claro. Si dice "mortífago", me negaré amablemente.

—¿Crees que lo haga?

—Me he rendido al intentar predecir a mi padre. Lo mejor será no preocuparse. ¿Cuándo es tu cita?

—Mañana. —Harry sonrió—. ¿Crees que debería tener más ambición que solo vivir después de los diecisiete?

Draco lo miró.

—Y más te vale vivir después de los diecisiete. Probablemente deberías planear hacer algo. No creo que vayas a poder vivir de ser el Niño que Vivió por mucho tiempo.

—De hecho, estaba pensando ser auror —dijo vacilante, temiendo que Draco se riera.

Draco lo miró y solo asintió.

—Puedo entenderlo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Harry, más que sorprendido.

—Puedes pensar mientras actúas, hacer lo que se necesita hacer sin retroceder. Claro, eres un asco en Pociones. En verdad necesitas trabajar en ello.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé, ¿tal vez tú podrías ayudar? Snape nunca lo hará.

Draco asintió.

—Podría ser persuadido, con los incentivos correctos.

Harry rio.

—¿Por qué creo que esos incentivos no involucrarán el tipo usual de pago?

Draco tomó a Harry por los hombros, obligándolo a acostarse sobre la tierra. Se montó sobre él, empujando sus brazos.

—Porque me conoces muy bien —dijo, mientras descendía su cabeza para besarlo.

OoOoOoO

Harry no quería que junio llegara. No solo por la terrible amenaza de los TIMOS, sino porque el cumpleaños de Draco se aproximaba velozmente y no tenía idea de qué podría darle. Le habían prohibido ir a Hogsmeade y no podía ordenar algo por correo. Incluso si algo que él ordenara pasaba por el proceso de revisión de Umbridge, no había forma de que pudiera recibir un paquete sin que Ron y Hermione exigieran saber qué había adentro.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza lentamente, durante una noche que estaba en clase de Astronomía, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno. No sabía cómo podría conseguirlo, o si a Draco le llegaría a gustar, pero no podía pensar en algo más. La solución finalmente llegó cuando Hermione anunció que iba a participar en la Sesión Anual de Estudio Nocturno para los TIMOS de Ravenclaw, y que esperaba que Harry y Ron participaran también.

Ron se quejó y berreó todo lo que pudo, pero accedió al final.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. No voy a pasar una noche entera en Ravenclaw, con Cho fulminándome con la mirada.

Ron lo miró, incrédulo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a ir? ¡No habría dicho que sí de saber que no ibas a ir!

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se giró hacia Harry.

—Prométeme que vas a pasar la noche estudiando. Si vas a entrar al entrenamiento de auror, tendrá que irte muy bien en los exámenes.

—Lo prometo, voy a estudiar Astronomía toda la noche —dijo Harry, tan entusiasmadamente que Hermione lo miró con sospecha. La chica asintió.

Esa noche, le mandó un mensaje a Draco por la moneda.

"Viernes en la noche, celebremos tu cumpleaños".

"¿No es esa la noche de estudio de Ravenclaw?"

"No vayas".

"Vale. ¿Dónde?"

"Nos vemos abajo".

Draco entró silbando por la puerta de los vestidores. Harry se enderezó desde donde estaba recargado, esperando por él.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Draco le sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿qué tienes preparado este año? —Su sonrisa flanqueó un momento, y ambos recordaron que Cedric había estado ahí el año pasado, para el cumpleaños de Draco.

—Yo también lo extraño —dijo Harry. Draco le sonrió con tristeza y repasó una mejilla del moreno con la mano.

—Siempre parece que sabes lo que estoy pensando.

—No siempre. —Harry tomó la mano de Draco y lo dirigió al otro cuarto—. Tenemos que esperar por mi sorpresa un rato, así que pensé que podríamos bailar. Extraño bailar contigo. —El chico sonrió y encendió el tocadiscos. Luego, levantó un paquete—. Tu primer regalo

Draco estiró el brazo y tomó el regalo cuadrado, de doce pulgadas.

—Vaya. Me pregunto qué será.

—Cállate y ábrelo.

Draco desenvolvió el álbum. Miró la cubierta, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el último álbum de los Hot Cauldrons? (1)

Tomando el álbum, Harry lo sacó con cuidado de la cubierta de cartón y lo puso en el tocadiscos.

—Bueno, yo lo, em, intercambié con alguien de primer año de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué le diste al chico? ¿O chica? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad, mientras tomaba la cubierta para ver el diseño: los seis miembros de los Cauldrons estaban vestidos de negro y salían de un caldero gigante.

—Oh, em, una fotografía —dijo Harry entre dientes.

—¿Una fotografía de qué? —dijo Draco, girándose para ver al moreno.

—De mí. —Las mejillas del moreno se tornaron rosadas—. Mira, no podía a comprar algo, no podía mandar una…

—¿Conseguiste el álbum más nuevo de los Cauldrons por solo una fotografía? No parece ser un trato justo. —Draco estaba sonriendo ampliamente por la incomodidad de Harry.

—La firmé, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Harry, mientras giraba hacia Draco y enterraba su sonrosado rostro en el cuello del rubio—. La chica quiso uno de esos malditos cromos de ranas de chocolate autografiado.

Draco echó la cabeza para atrás y rio.

—Habría amado ver eso. —Rodeó al moreno con sus brazos—. Gracias. Gracias por poner de lado todo tu orgullo y por hacer esto por mí. —Lentamente, comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música que llenaba el cuarto.

—No hay de qué. —Harry rodeó el cuello de Draco con los brazos—. Casi vale la pena la humillación.

—¿Solo casi? Tendré que mejorar mi baile… —Draco repasó el torso de Harry con las manos y avanzó, forzando al moreno a moverse con él. Sus cuerpos estaban apretados juntos, pero se movían como uno. Draco los dirigió por el cuarto, mientras el sonido de la música ponía el ritmo. Solo se detuvieron cuando la aguja se levantó y regresó al final del álbum. Harry sacó su varita y la agitó hacia el tocadiscos. El álbum se levantó y giró para reproducir el otro lado—. Pensé que te gustaba hacer eso a mano —murmuró Draco, mientras enterraba su nariz en el cuello del moreno.

—Hay un momento y un lugar para todo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Hablando de momento, ya casi es hora de mi otra sorpresa.

—¿Hay más? —dijo Draco con una sonrisa—. Esto parece bastante bien, así como estamos.

Harry checó la hora.

—Deberíamos irnos.

—¿Irnos? ¿Irnos a dónde?

Harry solo sonrió y se separó de Draco con una sonrisa. Caminó hacia los casilleros y abrió uno, sacando la escoba del rubio. Se la arrojó, y el chico la atrapó con presteza. Abriendo el de al lado, Harry sacó otra escoba.

—¿De quién es esa escoba? —Draco se veía preocupado—. ¿Vamos a volar? Umbridge tiene espías por todos lados, Harry. No podemos…

—Es de Ron. Yo la, em, tomé prestada. Relájate. Solo vamos a volar a la torre de Astronomía. Usaré mi capa y te pondré un encantamiento desilusionador…

—¿Encantamiento desilusionador? ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó Draco.

—Hermione. Pensó que sería una buena forma de obtener una "E" en Encantamientos.

—Tiene razón. Vale, estoy dispuesto si tú lo estás —dijo Draco con una risa temblorosa—. ¿No temes que te expulsen?

—Si así pasa, nos iremos juntos —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Pero no nos atraparán. Solo vuela directo a la torre de Astronomía.

—Vale. —Draco asintió y ambos se movieron a la salida. Harry se puso su capa y se giró para señalar al rubio con la varita. Con un destello, el chico fue ocultado, y un brillo mostraba dónde estaba parado.

—Hmm. No había pensado en las escobas. Serán visibles, pero solo será por un minuto.

—Espero que eso sea lo único que olvidaste —dijo Draco entre dientes. Harry rio y abrió la puerta. Revisando el entorno, para asegurarse de que nadie iba caminando cerca, salieron al césped y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. El sol acababa de ponerse, por lo que el cielo tenía un tono púrpura profundo al oeste, y los últimos colores del atardecer se desvanecían.

—No te demores —dijo Harry. Subió a su escoba y despegó. Le tomó menos de un minuto volar alrededor del castillo hacia la torre de Astronomía, y aterrizó gentilmente en la muralla de la torre. Luego, se giró para ver la escoba de Draco flotando junto a él. Rio y apuntó con su varita—. _Finite Incantatem_. —Draco apareció junto a él.

—Linda vista —dijo Draco. Harry se mordió el labio nerviosamente y caminó hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras.

—¿Dobby?

El elfo doméstico entró con rapidez y miró a Harry con una sonrisa amplia.

—¡Todo está listo para ustedes, Harry Potter, señor! —El elfo miró a un lado de Harry—. Y amo Draco.

—Gracias, Dobby. —Harry sonrió con alivio. Dobby chasqueó los dedos tres veces y una mesa apareció junto a Draco. Luego, aparecieron los platos con comida.

—¿Algo más, Harry Potter, señor? Dobby estaría orgulloso de servirle…

Harry lo interrumpió con velocidad.

—No, así está perfecto. Gracias, Dobby.

—Limpiaré todo cuando usted haga la señal, señor. Solo haga sonar la campana.

Dobby desapareció con un _crack_, dejando a Harry y Draco a solas, con la mesa entre ellos.

—Em, cena para dos —dijo Harry, y rio con embarazo. Cuando había pensado en la idea de cenar en la torre, pensó que a Draco tal vez le agradaría. Pero ahora parecía un gesto tonto.

Draco no estaba sonriendo. Caminó hacia la mesa y rodeó a Harry con sus brazos.

—Eres increíble. —Mordió el labio inferior de Harry—. Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir algo así.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry con sorpresa—. ¿No es muy… sensiblero?

—¿Cena bajo las estrellas? Es sensiblero, romántico, es perfecto. —Draco alzó una ceja—. He querido preguntarte. ¿Por qué ese elfo doméstico siempre me llama amo Draco y a ti te llama señor?

—Oh, em, Dobby es el elfo doméstico de la mansión Malfoy que liberé. Más bien, que fue liberado por un truco que le hice a tu padre hace unos años.

Draco rio.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se me hacía tan familiar. Mi padre estuvo furioso por ellos por semanas.

—Bien. No hablemos más de tu padre, solo disfrutemos de tu cena de cumpleaños.

OoOoOoO

* * *

(1) En español, Calderos Calientes.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No podía cortar la escena de la cena… Espero les haya encantado

**Adigium21**


	20. Sueños futuros PARTE 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a **Waaleej, xonyaa11, kurosakiami01, Violet Stwy, HeartSun, jessyriddle** y **my dilema** por comentar en capítulos anteriores…

¡Segunda parte de Sueños Futuros, gente!

Disfruten…

* * *

—Jodido idiota —dijo Draco a su oído, mientras Harry se removía en sus brazos, bajo la divertida mirada de Umbridge—. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

—Toma su varita —le ordenó Umbridge a Draco. El chico metió la mano en el bolsillo de Harry sacó su varita. Harry vio cómo el rubio ajustaba sus facciones a una expresión de diversión, y jugaba casualmente con la varita de Harry en el aire—. Señor Malfoy, sea tan amable de traer al profesor Snape. Dígale que necesito más Veritaserum.

Malfoy miró a Harry. Sus miradas se unieron por un minuto y luego Harry se encogió de hombros. Después de todo este tiempo, sería casi divertido ser descubierto por Umbridge, Snape y Veritaserum. _O no_, pensó, mientras Draco lo miraba por última vez antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando Draco regresó con Snape, pudo notar que Draco había sido blanco de los gritos del maestro de Pociones. Estaba pálido, más pálido de lo usual. Snape entró al cuarto y Harry pudo sentir la rabia emanando de él. Casi da un suspiro de alivio cuando Snape le dijo a Umbridge que ya no había más Veritaserum disponible.

No estaba seguro de qué iba a pasar ahora, y cuando Hermione comenzó a balbucear acerca de un arma, el chico la miró incrédulo. Debía tener un plan, pero él no tenía idea de cuál era. Vio que Malfoy lo miraba confundido pero solo se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Umbridge anunció que iba a ir con Harry y Hermione a recuperar el arma secreta, vio que Malfoy se enderezaba. Harry vio que Draco estaba pensando que esa podía ser la oportunidad que necesitaban para escapar. Si Draco podía pasarle su varita, tenían una oportunidad. Tres contra una contra Umbridge lo haría más fácil. Escuchó a Malfoy ofrecerse para ayudar a cuidarlos. Sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas cuando escuchó que Umbridge rechazaba el ofrecimiento de Malfoy. La mujer apresuró a Hermione y Harry para que salieran. El moreno miró por última vez a Draco, parado en medio del cuarto, con expresión seria.

OoOoOoO

Harry miró al grupo de Gryffindors que se encontraron con él y Hermione cuando salieron del Bosque Prohibido. Un sonriente Ron le dio su varita.

—¿Cómo escaparon? Em, ¿qué sucedió con Malfoy y los otros?

—Fue casi demasiado fácil. Fue como si quisiera que escapáramos. ¡Ginny le lanzó una maldición de mocomurciélagos!

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry.

—Es genial para ello —dijo Ron, riendo. Harry tenía que reír. Draco iba a estar furioso, pero al menos no quedaría permanentemente lastimado por ella. Miró su varita; sabía que Draco encontraría una forma de ayudar. Deslizó su varita en su bolsillo. Sirius estaba en problemas, habían pasado horas desde que tuvo la visión. Tenía que enfocarse en llegar al Departamento de Misterios.

OoOoOoO

Harry bajó lentamente las escaleras de la oficina de Dumbledore. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de la última visión que tuvo de Sirius desapareciendo detrás del velo, o de la profecía. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry chocó con alguien sin darse cuenta. Retrocediendo, se disculpó y miró el pasillo. Éste estaba lleno de alumnos, apurándose para llegar al desayuno. Miró sus sonrientes rostros mientras se movían a su alrededor. No tenían idea, pensó, de que el mundo había cambiado. Para ellos, ese día era justo como el anterior. Deseaba que fuera ayer, deseaba poder dar vuelta al reloj de nuevo y salvar a Sirius.

Tenía que alejarse y solo había un lugar en el que quería estar. Sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlo, sacó su moneda.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Abajo". Su respuesta fue inmediata. Harry sonrió; sabía que Draco debía haber estado esperando por horas, mirando su moneda, esperando saber de Harry.

"Estaré ahí en un minuto".

"Me da gusto saber que sigues vivo, estúpido idiota". Harry rio sin quererlo y se apresuró a llegar a la entrada de la cocina.

Draco estaba parado en la entrada cuando abrió. Se miraron el uno al otro, intranquilos. Draco lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó Harry, vacilando. Sabía que Draco tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, pero no tenía energías para otra pelea.

—¿Tú qué crees? —escupió Draco—. Desapareces por doce horas y luego llegas como si hubieras estado dando un paseo.

Harry negó con la cabeza cansinamente.

—Para nada un paseo. Te contaré todo, pero necesito recostarme. No he dormido para nada.

Draco vaciló y luego asintió, mirando la sombría expresión de Harry.

—De acuerdo, también tengo comida aquí. —Harry negó con la cabeza al pensar en siquiera tratar de comer algo. Draco puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del moreno y éste descansó su cabeza sobre el rubio, mientras entraban con lentitud a la oficina. El moreno se acomodó en el sillón, con Draco descansando a su lado—. Duerme, podemos hablar después. En tanto sepa que estás bien, eso es lo único que importa.

Harry luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—No, necesito decirte. Es acerca de tu padre. —Sintió que Draco se tensaba junto a él—. Fuimos al Departamento de Misterios para rescatar a Sirius, pero era una trampa. Voldemort y tu padre la hicieron para atraparnos.

—Pero escaparon… —dijo Draco, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Harry.

Harry asintió.

—Aunque tu padre no lo hizo. Lo arrestaron a él y a un montón más de mortífagos. —Draco se removió. Harry abrió los ojos para mirar los grises ojos de Draco—. Estuvo feo, Draco. Y terrorífico. Y Sirius está muerto. Y Ron, Hermione, Ginny, todo ellos están en la enfermería…

Draco lo miró.

—¿Pero van a estar bien? —Harry asintió—. No sabía adónde habían ido todos ustedes. Para cuando nos liberamos en la oficina de Umbridge te busqué por todo el castillo. No pude encontrarte. Fue como si hubieras desaparecido en el aire.

—No, no en aire, en thestrals —dijo Harry entre dientes, adormilado—. Entonces, ¿no estás enojado por lo de tu padre?

Draco rio un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Estar enojado porque mi padre está en la cárcel y no tendré que preocuparme por regresar a casa la semana siguiente para el verano? Por supuesto que no estoy enojado. Duerme, ya me contarás mejor mañana.

Harry despertó y se asustó por un momento cuando entendió que no estaba en su propia cama. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Draco sentado al escritorio, estudiando. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior fluyeron por su mente.

—¿Por fin despierto, dormilón? Comenzaba a pensar que dormirías todo el día.

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo Harry, estirándose. También se dio cuenta, sobresaltado, de que no llevaba ropa. Miró a Draco con expresión inquisitiva—. ¿Y qué pasó con mi ropa?

—Apenas pasan de la una en punto. —Draco se sonrojó, adquiriendo un tenue tono rosa—. Desvanecí tu ropa. Para ser honesto, apestaban. —Caminó hacia un casillero y sacó un par de pantalones y una camisa para el moreno—. Sabía que aún tenías algo de ropa acá abajo. Ve a ducharte y puedes contarme todo, después de que estés limpio.

Harry asintió y caminó hacia las viejas duchas de Quidditch. Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre él, trató de imaginar lo que Draco pensaría de todo lo que había absorbido la noche anterior. De la profecía. Recordaba que Draco no había parecido tan enojado cuando le hubo dicho que su padre estaba arrestado. Esperaba que siguiera calmado cuando escuchara la historia completa. Con un suspiro, apagó el agua y se giró para ver a Draco recargado contra la pared, sosteniendo una toalla. Mientras la tomaba, arqueó una ceja hacia el rubio.

—Me sorprendió que no me acompañaras.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Por mucho que me habría encantado hacerlo, como que pensé que necesitaba algo de tiempo para acomodar tus ideas. —Harry asintió y se secó con brusquedad. Se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose los mismos pantalones y camisa que, como Harry notó irónicamente, Snape había visto en la lección de Oclumancia.

Draco estiró una mano y jaló a Harry hacia sí.

—Ya te ves mejor, no casi moribundo como hace rato. —Harry se estremeció involuntariamente por la elección de palabras de Draco—. ¿Listo para hablar? —El moreno suspiró y asintió. Draco lo llevó al sillón y se sentó en la esquina, acomodando al moreno en su regazo—. Habla.

Dudoso al principio, Harry comenzó a hablar, contándole todo lo que había pasado en el Departamento de Misterios, todo lo que Dumbledore le había contado.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Draco estaba callado. Su rostro no mostraba emociones y Harry estiró la mano tentativamente, tocando la mejilla de Draco.

—Dijiste que no estabas molesto porque hice que arrestaran a tu padre. ¿Estás seguro?

Draco se giró para poder mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—No hiciste que arrestaran a mi padre. Él se lo buscó. Decidió poner una trampa para atraparte. No tomes la responsabilidad por cosas que tú no hiciste, Harry. —Draco respiró con profundidad—. Eso es mucho por asimilar. —Harry asintió.

—Una cosa es saber que alguien está tratando de matarte, o quiere matarte. Otra muy diferente es descubrir que tendré que matarlo si quiero vivir.

—¿Crees poder hacerlo? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Matarlo?

Harry se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo haga? Él es uno de los magos más poderosos que existen, y yo solo soy un chico de quince años que probablemente repruebe la mitad de sus TIMOS. ¿Cómo se supone que haga esto?

—Encontrarás la forma, siempre lo haces —dijo Draco—. Mira lo que tú y tus Gryffindors lograron anoche. —Harry dejó de caminar por el cuarto para mirar a Draco.

—Pero mira lo que costó. Sirius murió por mi culpa. Ron y Hermione podrían haber sido asesinados también. Podríamos haber muerto. —Draco se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry.

—Sirius escogió ir a rescatarte. Así como tú escogiste rescatarlo cuando pensaste que estaba en peligro —dijo Draco con suavidad—. Lamento mucho que lo hayas perdido. Sé que era muy importante para ti.

Harry descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

—Es que no es justo. ¿Por qué todos a los que les importo tienen que irse? —dijo entre dientes, odiando cuán patético sonaba.

—Oye, a mí me importas. Yo te amo. Y sigo aquí —dijo Draco, envolviendo a Harry en un fuerte abrazo—. Y gracias a ti, será seguro para mí regresar a casa este verano. Con mi padre y todos sus asociados encerrados, imagino que Ya-Sabes-Quién va a estar muy ocupado reclutando gente, como para quedarse en la mansión.

—Gracias a Merlín por eso —dijo Harry—. Durante el último mes, he estado tratando de pensar en una forma de alejarte de ahí. Mi último plan era aturdirte y encerrarte en mi baúl, y abrirlo hasta estar en Privet Drive.

—¿Un verano entero encerrado en tu dormitorio, contigo? —Draco sonrió lentamente—. Tal vez debas revisar ese plan.

Harry sonrió y checó la hora.

—Tengo que ir a la enfermería, van a estar preguntándose por qué no he pasado a verlos aún.

Draco torció los labios.

—Espero que entiendan que necesitabas recuperar el sueño.

—Bueno, ellos estuvieron despiertos toda la noche también. Y yo fue el único que no salió herido. Parece poco justo, dado que los puse a todos en riesgo.

Draco abrió la boca para discutir ese punto, pero solo negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Cuándo podemos vernos de nuevo? Solo quedan un par de días de escuela.

—¿Mañana? Te mandaré un mensaje una vez que sepa cómo están mis amigos.

Draco asintió.

—Vale. Vamos a tener que tener algún tipo de pelea allá arriba. En cuanto todos descubran lo que pasa, van a esperar que no te ataque.

Harry rio.

—Cuando saliste por el Veritaserum, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las expresiones que todos pondrían si Umbridge hacía la pregunta incorrecta y el suero me hacía contar lo nuestro.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No te habrías reído si hubieras sido el que tuvo que entrar a la oficina de Snape y decirle qué estaba pasando.

—¿Estaba enojado? —preguntó Harry.

—Furioso —dijo Draco con una mueca—. Tuvo que romper la última ración de Veritaserum para no tener que mentirle a Umbridge al decirle que ya no tenía.

—Olvidé agradecerte por dejar ir a todos —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. ¿Cuánto les tomó desaparecer los mocomurciélagos de Ginny?

Draco gruñó.

—Dos segundos es demasiado para que esas desagradables cosas estuvieran volando por ahí. Goyle no pudo dejar de reír lo suficiente como para hacer un _Finite._

—¿Entonces Crabbe y Goyle no sospechan nada?

—No, aflojé los amarres de las comadrejas cuando no estaban mirando, y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para escapar. —Draco miró a Harry—. Me debes una muy grande por eso.

—Te prometo que te lo recompensaré mañana. —Harry miró con arrepentimiento a Draco—. Tengo que irme.

Draco asintió.

—Te veré mañana.

Harry asintió y, con rapidez, se dirigió a la salida.

OoOoOoO

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente. Harry se sintió aliviado cuando Ron, Hermione y todos los demás que sufrieron heridas en el ataque al Departamento de Misterios fueron liberados por la señora Pomfrey al final de la semana. Tuvieron un par de días para disfrutar del clima de junio antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts saliera. A pesar de que significaba que él y Draco solo pudieron verse por un par de horas. Draco recibió una carta de su madre, asegurándole que era seguro regresar. Su padre y el resto de los mortífagos, en un juicio increíblemente veloz, habían sido sentenciados a cumplir cadena perpetua en Azkabán. Harry suspiró profundamente por las noticias. Deseaba que hubiera una forma de convencer a Draco de que hablara con Dumbledore y le pidiera ayuda, pero saber que su padre estaba encerrado ayudaba.

OoOoOoO

—¿Dónde has estado? Ya es casi hora de salir para Hogsmeade. —Harry se giró en su caminar para ver a Draco, entrando por el túnel de Slytherin.

—Lo lamento, los Slytherins están al borde, dado que todos van a regresar a casa y la mitad de sus padres están en prisión —dijo Draco secamente—. No todos lo ven como la bendición que yo veo.

—Oh. —Harry no sabía qué decir. Sabía que era difícil para Draco siempre tener que actuar dos roles diferentes en la escuela.

—Olvídalo. Solo alégrate porque no tuviste que caminar por la sala común de Slytherin hace una hora. Hablando de eso, vamos a atacarte en el tren —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿En serio? —Harry rio—. ¿Debería preocuparme?

—No es algo que no puedas manejar, estoy seguro —dijo Draco—. Aunque preferiría que nuestras despedidas fueran besos y no maldiciones. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una caja pequeña y rectangular.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry, mientras el rubio se la daba.

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Desearía poder pasar tu cumpleaños juntos, pero no creo que eso sea posible por un par de años, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió, incitante.

—No, a menos que quieras volar a mi hogar y conocer a mis tíos.

Draco se estremeció.

—No, gracias. ¿Por qué no lo abres ahora? Sé que falta un mes para tu cumpleaños, pero… —Harry sonrió y le quitó el listón a la caja, rompió el papel y levantó la tapa. Una gruesa banda de oro y plata, entrelazado, descansaba en la caja.

—¿Un collar? —dijo Harry, sorprendido.

Draco rio.

—Llámalo una cadena, si collar suena muy snob para ti. Puedes usarlo bajo tu camisa. Supuse que nadie podría verlo ahí, pero ambos lo sabremos.

Harry metió la mano y lo levantó.

—Gracias, es hermosa.

—Dale la vuelta. —Draco puso la caja a un lado y agarró a Harry de la cintura, sin apretar. Harry le dio la vuelta a la cadena. En el otro lado, había una inscripción.

_Amor unus animus duorum corporum habitants_

—Em, mi latín está un poco oxidado.

Draco sonrió.

—Tu latín no existe. Es una cita de Aristóteles. "El amor es una sola alma habitando dos cuerpos".

Harry sonrió.

—Es perfecta, gracias.

Draco asintió.

—Quería que pudieras sentirla tocando tu piel, y que supieras que desearía poder estar contigo. Que supieras que te amo.

Harry asintió.

—Te amo —dijo, vacilando. De golpe, decidió hacer la pregunta que había estado en su cabeza por días—. ¿Crees que el otoño que viene, dado que tu padre está encerrado, podamos…? —Su voz comenzó a apagarse; no quería expresar sus ideas.

—¿Salir de nuestro escondite? —terminó Draco por él. Harry asintió, feliz de que Draco hubiera pensado lo mismo—. He estado pensándolo también. Tal vez podamos hablarlo cuando regresemos, ¿te parece? Pensar en un plan. No es algo que podamos hacer simplemente entrando al Gran Comedor agarrados de la mano.

—De hecho, estaba pensando justo eso. Valdrían la pena todas las maldiciones solo por ver las expresiones de todos si nos besáramos a la mitad del banquete de bienvenida.

Draco lo miró, incrédulo. Luego, solo rio.

—Y yo sería apresado por aurores para ver cómo fui capaz de encantarte o de darte una poción de amor. No estoy diciendo que no podamos, es solo que quiero hacerlo con cuidado. ¿Te parece?

Harry asintió.

—Eso me basta para soportar el verano. ¿Crees poder mandarme mensajes?

Draco sonrió.

—No debería ser un problema, pero déjame contactarte primero. Solo quiero regresar a la mansión y asegurarme de que no haya ninguna sorpresa inesperada.

—Estaré esperando. Me alegro de que este verano tengamos una manera de estar en contacto. El verano pasado fue horrible.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Será rápido y luego estaremos de vuelta aquí. Deberíamos irnos. —Besó a Harry, jugueteando con sus lenguas. Cuando se separó, sonrió—. No olvides agacharte cuando veas a los Slytherins cargando contra ti en el tren…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Con esto, damos por terminado el quinto año. Después de esto viene un paseo más que tumultuoso. No quiero contarles más, porque serían muchos _spoilers_, pero tengo la sensación de que no les gustará.

Los leo luego…

**Adigium21**


	21. Nudo gordiano PARTE 1

**Notas de la autora:**

¡ADVERTENCIA MAYOR DE ANGST! Por favor, créanme cuando les digo que este capítulo (y el siguiente) serán malos. Tengan un Kleenex a la mano. Todo estará bien en su momento, pero los siguientes dos capítulos molestarán mucho. Y luego las cosas se arreglarán lentamente para Harry y Draco.

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a **xonyaa11, Violet Stwy, Adriana11, kawaiigiirl, miredraco, mydilema **y** jessyriddle** por dejar un review en el capítulo anterior o alguno de los anteriores.

Llevo esperando con ansias esta parte de la historia. Prepárense…

* * *

La primera noche de su regreso a Privet Drive, Harry desempacó y acomodó a Hedwig en su jaula. Estaba ansiosamente atento de la moneda en su bolsillo, esperando por la señal de que Draco le había mandado un mensaje. El tío Vernon y la tía Petunia lo ignoraron olímpicamente durante la cena, excepto cuando su tía le dio una lista de todo lo que se suponía que tendría que hacer al estar en casa. Dudley estaba fuera, en alguna parte con sus amigos. En cuanto terminó de lavar los platos, regresó a su habitación. Draco había dicho que él le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto pudiera, y habían pasado horas. Cuando escuchó al reloj indicar que era medianoche, Harry finalmente se acurrucó en su cama y se durmió, apretando con fuerza la moneda. Despertó en la mañana y checó la superficie; aún no había mensaje. Harry entró al baño y se mojó el rostro. No había razón para preocuparse, se aseguró. Bajó las escaleras y comenzó sus deberes. La tía Petunia siempre cancelaba el servicio de limpieza durante el verano. No había razón para gastar dinero cuando Harry podía hacerlo todo gratis.

Periódicamente, durante el día, sacaba la moneda. Aún no había mensaje. Cada vez, dejaba caer la moneda lentamente en el bolsillo de los desgastados pantalones de Dudley. Había dejado toda la ropa que Draco le había regalado de Navidad en los vestidores. Mirando los pantalones grandes, sostenidos por un cinturón, supo que Draco odiaría verlo con ese aspecto. _Solo ocho semanas_, se dijo a sí mismo. Podía soportar ocho semanas sin Draco. Sintió el peso de la cadena alrededor de su cuello y creyó sus palabras.

Para la tercera mañana, al despertarse y no encontrar un mensaje de Draco, arrojó la moneda hasta el otro lado de la habitación por la frustración. Casi de inmediato, salió de la cama para recogerla de donde había caído, detrás del escritorio. Era peor, entendió; tener un modo de comunicarse y no obtener mensaje. El verano pasado no había estado tan ansioso, pues sabía que no sabría nada de Draco. _No pasa nada_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Probablemente Draco está pasando un lindo rato con su madre, sin tener que preocuparse de que su padre esté en casa._

Cuatro días después, en el cobertizo del jardín, Harry maldijo cuando el rastrillo que había intentado agarrar tiró una pila de periódico. Aún tenía que terminar de quitar la mala hierba de las flores, antes de que llegara el tío Vernon. Tirando el rastrillo, comenzó a apilar los periódicos otra vez. De pronto, la palabra Wiltshire atrapó su atención. Rápidamente, tomó el papel y se sentó en el piso lentamente; luego, vio el encabezado: "Tercer joven de Wiltshire, desaparecido".

Revisando el artículo con rapidez, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando llegó a la descripción de los chicos perdidos. Todos tenían el cabello oscuro; no había un rubio entre ellos. Harry sabía que estaba siendo tonto. Incluso si Draco estaba perdido, no estaría escrito en un periódico _muggle_. Le aliviaba saber que, al menos, quien fuera que estuviera secuestrando a los chicos no iría detrás de un rubio como Draco. Harry puso el periódico de nuevo en el montón y salió al jardín. Por primera vez, agradeció tener todo el trabajo que los Dursley le obligaban a hacer. Eso le ayudaba para mantener su mente ocupada, y no pensando en por qué Draco no se había puesto en contacto.

Para el día diez, se obligó a mantener la moneda en su bolsillo. No la sacaba para checarla. Aún dormía con ella, apretada en la mano, solo porque no quería perderse ningún mensaje por estar dormido.

Para el día quince, contempló la idea de ir volando a la mansión Malfoy. El hecho de que no sabía en dónde se localizaba en Wiltshire no parecía ser un obstáculo tan grande.

Al día siguiente, Harry tuvo entre sus manos la carta de Dumbledore, donde le explicaba que el hombre vendría a visitarlo. Por un breve y terrible minuto, se preguntó si Dumbledore iba en camino a decirle que algo le había pasado a Draco. Rápidamente, volvió en sí y recordó que Snape era el único que sabía lo de Draco y él. Y era poco probable que el profesor lo fuera a contar.

Harry dejó su baúl a medias, esperando la hora a la que Dumbledore dijo que iba a llegar. Aún no se atrevía a hacerse esperanzas de que el director llegara, así que no terminó de empacar. Sacó la moneda de su bolsillo. Dos semanas y media sin una palabra. Por milésima vez, Harry se recordó que habían pasado el verano entero sin una sola palabra. Pero había pensado que ese verano sería diferente. Draco no tenía que preocuparse por su padre. La única razón por la que no le mandaría mensaje era porque había cambiado de opinión acerca de lo suyo, o porque algo más estaba deteniéndolo. Harry se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando la moneda; no sabía cuál de las dos opciones le daba más miedo.

El timbre sonó. Harry se puso de pie de un salto y bajó las escaleras corriendo, para llegar a la puerta antes que el tío Vernon.

OoOoOoO

La emoción de estar de vuelta en la Madriguera ayudó a Harry a quitar de su mente a Draco, pero su recuerdo era una constante sombra que lo perseguía. Con el corazón pesado durante su cumpleaños, metió la moneda en su bolsillo mientras se vestía. Cuatro semanas más. Se sentó y sacó los dibujos del fondo de su baúl. Tocando el dibujo que Draco había creado para su cumpleaños anterior con la varita, Harry suspiró con pesadez mientras veía la imagen de él y Draco aparecer. Casi no sintió el calor en su bolsillo, pero al hacerlo saltó y tomó la moneda frenéticamente, mientras buscaba por el suelo dónde había caído su varita al ponerse de pie.

"Feliz cumpleaños".

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"

"Mal verano".

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Te amo".

"Yo también te amo. Dime qué pasó".

"Recuerda que siempre te amaré".

"Draco, ¿qué sucedió?"

"Me tengo que ir".

"Maldita sea. ¿Qué pasó?"

No hubo respuesta. Harry se sentó en la cama, luchando contra las ganas de gritar de la frustración. No sabía cuándo se había sentido más asustado. Algo malo le había pasado a Draco. No tenía idea de qué hacer, o a quién acudir por ayuda. Dumbledore. Tenía que intentar ponerse en contacto con Dumbledore. Debía haberle dicho algo a Dumbledore cuando lo vio, pero había temido estarse asustando por nada. Ahora, sabía que algo andaba mal y tenía que hacer algo. Rápidamente, Harry se acercó al escritorio y sacó un pedazo de pergamino. Metiendo la pluma en la tinta, miró la superficie en blanco. Su mano temblaba, y gotas de tinta caían desde la punta de la pluma. ¿Qué podría decirle? "Querido Dumbledore, Draco y yo hemos estado saliendo en secreto por dos años y algo malo le ha pasado". Harry rio amargamente y bajó la pluma. Bueno, Dumbledore no. ¿Snape? En lo que concernía a Harry, Snape podía ser la razón por la que Draco estaba teniendo un "mal verano".

Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a ver estrellas y entendió que había comenzado a hiperventilar. Se obligó a calmar su respiración. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró el horizonte, sin verlo en realidad. La mansión Malfoy. Draco tenía que estar en la mansión. Wiltshire no estaba tan lejos de la Madriguera. Harry giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, chocando con Ron al pasar por el pasillo.

—¿A dónde te desapareciste? Estamos a punto de comenzar un juego de Quidditch.

—Oh, sí. No me siento muy bien ahora.

Ron lo miró, incrédulo.

—¿No tienes ganas de jugar Quidditch? Déjame llamo a mamá. Debes haberte contagiado de algo.

Harry se obligó a reír; incluso para él, sonaba débil.

—Nah, solo estoy pensando en cosas.

Ron entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ve. Saldré en un rato. —Harry trató de sonreír, para asegurarle a Ron que estaba bien, y se sintió agradecido cuando el otro chico solo asintió.

—Vale, pero no esperes mucho tiempo.

Harry se hundió en la cama en cuanto oyó que Ron bajaba por las escaleras. Podía preguntarle a la señora Weasley dónde estaba la mansión Malfoy, ella lo sabría. Bajó en busca de la madre de Ron, que siempre podía ser hallada en la cocina. Pero ahí no estaba. En su lugar, Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa, estudiando Aritmancia.

—Hola, Harry. Pensé que estabas afuera con el resto, jugando Quidditch.

—No tenía ganas. —Harry se pasó una mano inquieta por el cabello—. ¿Sabes dónde está la señora Weasley?

—Salió a ver a los Tonks. La señora Tonks le pidió una de sus recetas. ¿Por qué?

—Nada más. —Harry se hundió en una de las sillas y descansó su adolorida cabeza en sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Sí, solo tengo un dolor de cabeza. —Harry negó con la cabeza cuando vio la alarmada expresión de su amiga—. No de ese tipo. Solo un dolor de cabeza regular.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a una alacena, sacando un frasco de poción. Luego, lo puso enfrente de Harry.

—Aquí está el remedio de la señora Weasley para el dolor de cabeza, debería servir.

Harry asintió, pero no se movió para tomarlo.

—Hermione, ¿sabes dónde está la mansión Malfoy?

—Wiltshire, ¿no es así? —dijo Hermione, alzando la cabeza.

—Sé que está en Wiltshire, pero, ¿sabes dónde está con exactitud? —Harry ni siquiera se preocupó de que su pregunta no tuviera sentido.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabe, ¿no? A menos que los Malfoy quieran que se sepa. Es _inmarcable_, justo como Grimmauld Place.

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, es por eso que le causa tantos problemas a la Orden. Ellos saben que Tú-Sabes-Quién está ahí… pero no pueden encontrar dónde está. Lupin ha estado repasando el área por semanas.

—Oh. —Harry se puso de pie y se obligó a caminar hacia la puerta. No había algo que él pudiera hacer. Incluso si le contaba a todos, no serían capaces de rescatar a Draco si no podían encontrar la mansión.

—¿Harry, qué sucede? —Hermione tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro—. Puedes contarme.

—No puedo. Lo siento —tartamudeó. Rápidamente, salió por la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad detrás de él. Se sentó en los escalones. Sosteniendo la moneda en su mano, deseó que le llegara otro mensaje del rubio. Las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas se movieron; el moreno no vio a Hermione mirándolo desde la cocina, preocupada.

OoOoOoO

Dos días después, callejón Diagon.

Harry salió de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Sentía que le habían arrancado el corazón del pecho. Repitió el encuentro que acababa de tener con Draco. El rubio se había mostrado enojado y despiadado. No había nada que indicara que todo era en broma. Durante todas las peleas que habían fingido en Hogwarts durante los últimos dos años, siempre habían encontrado la forma de mostrar que se preocupaban por el otro. Una sonrisa oculta, un guiño divertido, un toque gentil que nadie más podría ver. Draco lo había visto fríamente y había salido de la tienda sin mirar atrás. Harry sintió una mano en su brazo y saltó. Giró la cabeza y vio a Hermione, parada al lado de él.

—¿Qué pasó ahí, Harry? —dijo, señalando la tienda con la cabeza—. ¿Todo está bien?

Harry la miró a los ojos, que mostraban preocupación. Por solo un momento, se preguntó si lo sabía, pero luego se sacudió ese sentimiento.

—Solo la típica mierda de Malfoy, ¿no? —Trató de sonreír, pero sabía que había fallado miserablemente.

—¿Eso fue?

Harry se obligó a quitarse la sensación de pavor.

—Bueno, parecía extra enojado, ¿verdad? Como si no quisiera que descubriéramos algo. Me pregunto qué se trae entre manos.

—Imagino que solo está enojado porque su padre fue enviado a Azkaban —dijo Hermione.

—Eso, o algo más. —Harry giró mientras Ron se les unía. Se obligó a sonreír—. ¿Deberíamos ir a ver a tu mamá ahora y ver la tienda de Fred y George?

Sortilegios Weasley era más sorprendente de lo que Harry se había podido imaginar. La tienda se veía genial y era claramente un suceso. El moreno seguía tratando de entender qué había pasado en la tienda de túnicas cuando vio a Draco caminar junto a la tienda. Le dijo a Ron y Hermione que no tardaría en volver, que iba a ver a dónde estaba yendo Malfoy. Para su mala fortuna, ambos insistieron en acompañarlo.

Una media hora después, estaban de vuelta. Harry apenas podía prestar atención a las conversaciones que ocurrían a su alrededor, mientras intentaba desesperadamente pensar en otra explicación para lo que había visto. Se apartó y entró a la parte trasera de la tienda. Sacando su moneda, le mandó un mensaje a Draco.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasó?"

No hubo respuesta.

"D, estoy realmente preocupado. Háblame".

"D, te amo".

Su moneda se mantuvo fría en su mano, entibiada solo por el calor de su piel. Harry respiró temblorosamente. Tal vez Draco no traía la moneda consigo. Tal vez su madre estaba cerca y no podía mandar un mensaje. Había muchas razones para explicar por qué no había respondido, pero Harry sabía que, lo que fuera, tenía que ver con la conversación que había tenido Draco con el dueño de Borgin y Burkes.

Harry abordó el tren días después con alivio. Pronto, muy pronto, sería capaz en confrontar a Draco y descubrir qué estaba pasando. Se tocó el cuello y sintió la cadena alrededor de él. Sabía que, sin importar lo que había pasado, ambos podrían superarlo. Lo que fuera que había pasado con Draco, él lo arreglaría. Días antes, Harry se había obligado a dejar de especular acerca de lo que había pasado en la mansión Malfoy. Se estaba volviendo loco tratando de adivinar.

Harry no buscó a Draco en el tren. Si el Slytherin quería encontrarlo, lo haría. Eso solo lo llevaría a sentirse más frustrado porque no podrían ser capaces de hablar libremente sin el peligro de que alguien los escuche. Esa resolución le duró hasta que estaban muy cerca de Hogwarts. Harry se había mordido las uñas al instante. Draco ni siquiera había venido para mofarse de él, como lo había hecho el año pasado. Después de que la interminable cena con el profesor Slughorn terminara, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y siguió a Blaise Zabini, de regreso al compartimiento donde sabía que Draco estaba.

El moreno se metió al compartimiento de Draco detrás de Zabini, y se trepó con presteza a la repisa del equipaje. Sabía que Draco lo había visto subir. Escuchó a Draco alardear con sus amigos. Harry apenas podía evitar temblar. Por fin, el tren llegó a Hogsmeade. Los Slytherins reunieron sus cosas lentamente y comenzaron a salir. Harry casi pensó que Draco iba a dejarlo con ellos, pero en el último minuto giró y le dijo a Crabbe y Goyle que no lo esperaran. La puerta se cerró y Draco caminó hacia la ventana, bajando las persianas.

—Baja ya, Harry. —El moreno descendió de la repisa, tropezándose un poco pues sus piernas estaban entumidas por haber estado encogido por tanto tiempo, y protestaron por el movimiento.

—¿Qué diablos está sucediendo, Draco? —Harry se acercó desde atrás del rubio, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y girándolo. Miró, sorprendido, a Draco; las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. El rubio estaba temblando. Harry alzó las manos y retiró las lágrimas—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué anda mal?

Draco abrió la boca pero Harry nunca escuchó su respuesta. El hechizo de la figura alta y oscura, en la entrada, golpeó a Harry directo en la espalda, y el chico cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, antes de que Draco pudiera atraparlo.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que no hablarías con él. Así, solo empeorarás las cosas. —La fría voz de Snape hizo eco en el compartimiento, mientras entraba al estrecho espacio.

Draco se limpió la cara y se obligó a no mirar la inerte figura en el piso.

—Vino para acá, se metió a escondidas, hace como media hora. Estaba escondido bajo su capa. —Apretó la mandíbula—. Quería saber qué sucedió. Sabe que algo anda mal.

—Pronto no sospechará nada. Hemos repasado esto muchas veces. Si quieres darle una oportunidad de vivir, si quieres que tu madre viva, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer —dijo Snape, sin un dejo de emoción—. Saca tu varita y haz lo que necesitas hacer, antes de que vuelva en sí.

Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la varita. Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su amor. El rubio apuntó con la varita hacia la frente del moreno, pero su mano temblaba tanto que la dejó caer.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Ahora.

Draco asintió y se cubrió los ojos con la manga, mientras se obligaba a alzar su varita de nuevo.

—Justo como lo practicamos, Draco. —Por primera vez, la voz de Snape tenía un deje de compasión—. Es la única forma.

—_Delens dilectione mea. Obliviate memoriam amoris. Biennio tribus mensibus_ (1)_._

Draco sintió la magia recorrer su varita. Se sacudió cuando vio el trémulo brillo violeta, dorado y azul que emanó de la frente de Harry hacia su varita. Por fin, la última sombra de color desapareció y el rubio dejó caer la varita. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, sintiendo el sólido latido del corazón del Gryffindor. Un quejido de dolor atravesó su propio pecho y luego tomó al moreno por los hombros, acomodándolo sobre su regazo. Dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado aguantando por tanto tiempo. La cabeza de Harry caía flojamente sobre la suya. Draco se movió y besó a Harry una última vez. Draco asintió y, respirando con dificultad, acomodó a Harry con gentileza sobre el suelo de nuevo.

—Déjame revisar —dijo Snape suavemente. Señaló a Harry con su propia varita—. _Legilimens_. —Draco se sentó y miró el rostro de Harry, acariciando su mano gentilmente—. Ya está hecho. No hay necesidad de más. Cualquier recuerdo que quede estará tan desconectado que no tendrá sentido. Quítale el collar. —Draco se estremeció pero bajó la camiseta de Harry, exponiendo la cadena dorada y plateada. Con los dedos temblorosos, la desabrochó y la quitó. El metal se sentía tibio en su mano—. Sacaré los dibujos de su baúl. ¿Hay algo más que él pueda tener que sea tuyo? —Draco negó con la cabeza, aun mirando la cadena. Le dio la vuelta y repasó la inscripción con sus dedos.

—Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer cuando vuelva en sí. Hazlo. Debemos apresurarnos. —Snape salió del compartimiento y, rápidamente, caminó por el pasillo. Draco escuchó cómo sus pasos se alejaban. Bajó la mano y retiró el cabello de los ojos de Harry. A través de las lágrimas, sonrió un poco mientras intentaba desenredar el desastre que era el cabello del moreno.

—Te amo, Harry. Siempre te amaré. Sé que nunca lo sabrás pero yo sí lo sabré, y ahora podrás vivir. Tienes que hacerlo; necesitas destruirlo, Harry. Sé que no estaré cerca cuando por fin lo hagas, pero regresaré y te atormentaré hasta que lo consigas. Hazlo por nosotros, Harry, por Cedric, por mi madre. Por favor, Harry. —Las lágrimas de Draco descendieron y cayeron sobre las mejillas de Harry. El rubio se apartó cuando vio que una mejilla de Harry se movía al contacto. Estaba despertándose. Respirando profundamente, se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo. Retirando las últimas marcas de llanto de su rostro, se puso de pie y dio dos pases hacia atrás, viendo cómo Harry abría los ojos desconcertadamente. Los verdes ojos repasaron el lugar con la mirada, confundidos, y luego se enfocaron en Draco.

El rubio alzó la varita.

—_Petrificus Totalus_.

El cuerpo de Harry se congeló en su lugar.

—Pensé que te había visto ahí, Potter. No eres tan astuto como crees. —Draco apretó los dientes mientras veía esos verdes ojos, enfocados en él. Obligándose a no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hizo para atrás el pie y lo pateó con fuerza en la cara. La sangre se esparció por el suelo y manchó la camiseta de Harry—. Eso fue por mi padre. —Recogió la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y la arrojó sobre el Gryffindor, para luego salir del compartimiento.

Snape estaba esperándolo. El maestro de pociones le dio al rubio un fajo de dibujos.

—¿Estos son todos? —Draco repasó sin cuidado los dibujos y asintió. Se alejó sin decir una palabra. Si Snape dijo algo más, él no lo escuchó. Bajó del tren y se giró automáticamente hacia el camino que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. La alta figura de su padrino caminó junto a él. Mientras se acercaban a las puertas que marcaban la entrada del castillo, Snape puso su mano sobre el hombro de Draco, deteniéndolo. Draco apartó la mano con enojo.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —dijo Draco—. No pidas más de mí.

—Nada más, pero necesitas tomar esto. —Snape le ofreció un frasco delgado.

—¿Qué es esto? —A Draco no le importaba en realidad; habría tomado veneno con gusto, si con eso detenía el dolor.

—Un elevador del humor. Tu actuación aún no ha terminado. Debes actuar tu papel convincentemente —dijo Snape—. Los efectos duran poco, pero te ayudará durante el banquete.

Draco estiró la mano y se tragó la poción dulce y enfermiza sin una palabra. Continuó caminando, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Snape regresaba a cuidar la puerta. A esperar a que Potter fuera encontrado.

OoOoOoO

"Pip Pip"

Draco no había prestado atención a palabra alguna que Dumbledore había dicho durante su discurso. Solo se había enfocado en tratar de pasar el banquete sin vomitar. Harry había entrado al Gran Comedor a la mitad de la cena, y su ropa seguía manchada de sangre. Draco miró cómo Hermione y Ron se apresuraban a llegar a su lado. Weasley había pasado el resto de la comida fulminando con la mirada a Draco; sabía que Harry debía haberles contado lo de la nariz rota.

Draco sentía oleadas de nausea cada vez que pensaba en su pie, impactando el rostro de Harry. Pero había actuado su parte como le había prometido a Snape que lo haría: había bromeado con sus compañeros Slytherins, les había contado con alegría a Crabbe y Goyle que le había roto la nariz a Harry—maldita sea, a Potter. Sabía que tenía que comenzar a pensar en él como Potter, pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora, siempre sería _Harry_ para él. Su mano se metió en el bolsillo de la moneda, que sabía que nunca más le transmitiría un mensaje. No le había dicho a Snape acerca de las monedas. Harry nunca sabría de dónde había venido la misteriosa moneda en su bolsillo y la desecharía. Pero Draco podía, con un movimiento de varita, ver los últimos mensajes que Harry le había mandado, y eso era todo lo que le quedaba.

Escuchando el sonido de las sillas moviéndose, y el emocionado parloteo de los de primer año saliendo del Gran Comedor, Draco repasó el lugar, y su atención se dirigió automáticamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio que Dumbledore estaba parado junto a Harry, con sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno. Incluso a dos mesas de distancia, Draco podía ver que los azules ojos del director estaban fijos en los verdes de Harry. El cuerpo de Dumbledore se tensó de repente y el rubio se congeló por un momento. Con una sonrisa forzada, el director palmeó la espalda de Harry y se alejó. Harry se paró, con una expresión confundida en el rostro por un momento, y luego se giró hacia Ron y Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

Con un sobresalto, Draco entendió que Dumbledore estaba caminando directo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Directo hacia Draco. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás, casi cayéndose por encima de la banca. Frenéticamente, su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de profesores. Vio que Snape se ponía de pie y se movía hacia él de igual manera.

—Draco. Me gustaría hablar contigo en mi oficina, si fueras tan amable. —Dumbledore llegó a su lado. Draco no dijo nada; estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Casi colapsó, agradecido, cuando escuchó la voz de Snape a su lado.

—Draco ha tenido un día muy difícil, Albus. Seguramente, puede esperar hasta mañana. —Los fríos tonos recorrieron a Draco mientras éste miraba el suelo. Entendió que, con seguridad, el director lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

—Yo creo que no, Severus. —Dumbledore estiró el brazo, señalando hacia la salida—. Después de ustedes. —Snape asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida con rapidez. Casi todos los alumnos se habían ido—. Draco. —El rubio miró la mano de Dumbledore. Estaba ennegrecida. Parecía que los dedos habían muerto. Apartó la vista al momento.

Subieron por las escaleras mágicas hasta la torre del director y Dumbledore abrió la puerta. El hombre giró para mirar a Draco.

—Por favor, espera aquí unos minutos, necesito hablar con el profesor Snape a solas. —Sin esperar una respuesta, entró a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El sonido de la voz de Snape, elevándose, desapareció en un momento, y Draco supo que Dumbledore había puesto un hechizo silenciador. Se sentó en la banca del recibidor y miró el techo. Draco se obligó a respirar profunda y lentamente. Había conseguido pasar el verano. Estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts, pero las paredes de piedra del castillo nunca serían acogedoras de nuevo. Por un breve momento, sus pensamientos se desviaron a los vestidores de Quidditch. Tendría que regresar una vez más; después, nunca. Su mano se deslizó por su bolsillo y sacó la cadena que le había quitado a Harry. Balanceándola entre sus dedos, se forzó a no derrumbarse en ese momento.

OoOoOoO

Septiembre, 1998

Sala Diez del Tribunal

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron entraron a la sala del tribunal por la que, Harry creía, era la milésima vez, desde que los juicios contra los mortífagos habían comenzado, hacía ocho semanas. Harry miró hacia atrás y vio que los aurores asignados a ellos habían tomado sus lugares usuales, a cada lado de la entrada. Su presencia había sido una batalla difícil; Harry no había querido que estuvieran ahí, pero la revolución mediática que los juicios habían generado había alcanzado proporciones inimaginables, y Harry apenas podía moverse entre las masas, sin tener que recurrir a maldiciones.

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio mientras se sentaban en su lugar usual. Éste sería el último juicio al que tendrían que asistir. Pronto, las reparaciones de Hogwarts estarían completas y ellos regresarían a la escuela. Ron, Hermione y Harry serían alumnos de octavo grado. Todos los alumnos afectados por la guerra habían sido invitados a regresar, para completar su educación. Harry bajó la mirada mientras Ginny unía su mano con la de él. El chico le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Las cosas habían estado un poco raras desde que había regresado. Esa era otra razón por la que se sentía nervioso por regresar a Hogwarts. Una vez que estuvieran alejados del caos de los juicios, podría ser capaz de descansar, de enfocarse en Ginny. Estaba seguro de que todo se acomodaría de nuevo. Apretando su mano, giró para mirar hacia el otro lado de la sala.

Conteniendo la respiración, checó la apariencia de Draco Malfoy. El rubio mago estaba sentado en la silla del acusado. Estaba delgado, casi demacrado. Sus facciones siempre habían sido afiladas, pero hoy, sus pómulos brotaban en relieve de su rostro. Llevaba puesta una austera túnica negra, y el color drenaba el poco color que tenía con esa complexión.

—Se ve terrible —murmuró Hermione. Harry asintió, de acuerdo. Como si hubiera oído las palabras, Malfoy giró su cabeza y miró a Harry directo a los ojos. No hubo brillo alguno de reconocimiento en los grises ojos que lo miraban. Sin embargo, la arrogante confianza también se había ido. Todo lo que quedaba, entendió Harry, era un hombre asustado de dieciocho años, que había hecho unas cosas terribles, y otras no tanto.

Narcissa Malfoy había sido juzgada por cargos de traición y cómplice en homicidio. Había sido encontrada culpable de los cargos de traición por alojar, aunque ella no lo quisiera, a Voldemort en su casa. Harry había testificado a su favor, explicando cómo la mujer había salvado su vida. Él y su abogado habían argumentado exitosamente, en su audiencia de sentencia, que se le diera la sentencia mínima. Al final, había quedado como un año de arresto domiciliario. El ministerio había querido que la mujer pasara el tiempo en la mansión Malfoy, pero Narcissa se había rehusado a volver a la casa familiar. En un sorprendente desarrollo, su hermana se había acercado y había solicitado que su hermana fuera a vivir con ella y Teddy Lupin, a la casa de los Tonks.

Harry sintió el codo de Ginny en su costado y miró alrededor de la sala. Los miembros del Wizengamot estaban entrando y todos los demás en la galería estaban de pie. Él hizo lo mismo, limpiándose las manos en la túnica. Era diferente, comprendió, sentarse y esperar que el juicio de uno de sus compañeros comenzara. Alguien contra el que había competido, con el que había peleado y al que había odiado por los últimos siete años.

Por fin, los miembros del Wizengamot tomaron sus asientos. Kingsley Shacklebolt, el recién nombrado ministro de magia, entró a la sala y se sentó. Harry se sentía cómodo con Kingsley presente. El hombre no había precedido todos los juicios, pero éste era tan controversial que había especificado que iba a asistir. Harry había llegado a conocer bien a Kingsley durante los últimos meses. El ministro había invitado a Harry, Ron y Hermione a cenar, en varias ocasiones. Se había salido de lo común para mostrarle a Harry que el Ministerio de Magia estaba mejorando y que estaba ansioso de que Harry se uniera al programa de aurores. Harry apreciaba el tiempo que Kingsley le había dado y sabía que el ministro estaba bajo mucha presión, desde varios lados, para demostrar públicamente que el mundo mágico podía confiar en el Ministerio.

El alguacil golpeó el martillo sobre el pesado escritorio de roble.

—Con el favor de la corte, llamamos a orden al Wizengamot para el juicio de Draco Malfoy.

Kingsley apartó la mirada de los papeles que estaban arreglados sobre la mesa en frente de él.

—¿El fiscal está listo para proceder?

El fiscal líder, el Honorable Ecclesiastes Smith, un mago bajo y rechoncho, se puso de pie con lentitud.

—Sí, su señoría.

—¿Y la defensa?

El abogado, sentado junto a Malfoy, se puso de pie.

—Samuel Goldstein para la defensa, señor. A la defensa le gustaría que se note formalmente que protestamos el hecho de que este caso se lleve a juicio tan pronto.

—Que así se anote. —El abogado fue recibido con la seca respuesta de Shacklebolt—. ¿Está preparado?

—Tan bien como se puede.

—Muy bien. —Kingsley vio de nuevo sus notas—. Que se haga notar que este juicio es uno único, pues el acusado está siendo juzgado por crímenes que cometió cuando joven, y simultáneamente por crímenes que cometió como adulto. Por esta razón, las regulaciones de la corte han sido relajadas, para permitir más latitud en examinaciones cruzadas y declaraciones.

El fiscal se puso de pie.

—Que se haga notar que la velocidad del juicio fue declarada necesaria debido a la frágil salud de algunos testigos y la inminente partida de otros tantos, que se irán para asistir a Hogwarts.

El abogado de Malfoy se puso de pie.

—Casi todos esos testigos habían acordado que regresarían al Wizengamot en caso de que el juicio se pospusiera para una fecha que quedara mejor.

Smith rio despectivamente.

—_Casi_ todos, no todos ellos.

Harry miró a Malfoy durante el diálogo; el rubio parecía estar viendo un punto en el suelo enfrente de él, casi desinteresadamente. El cabello del mago, rubio como siempre, seguía peinado hacia atrás, pero estaba tan largo que caía hacia delante y cubría su rostro.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó Hermione, indicando con señas al abogado.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—En América. Nadie aquí quería defender a los Malfoy.

—Aun no comprendo por qué estás pagando el abogado de Malfoy —le susurró Ginny.

—Ya te lo dije —dijo Harry, sin apartar los ojos de Malfoy.

—Sí, pero no entiendo por qué.

—Su madre salvó mi vida. _Él_ salvó mi vida en la mansión Malfoy. —Su voz se oía tensa, mientras giraba hacia Ginny—. Es tan simple como eso. Todas sus cuentas fueron congeladas. Tienen el derecho de tener un juicio justo. Si el hecho de que yo pague por el abogado asegura eso, ayudo así a pagar la deuda que tengo.

Hermione tosió un poco para callarlos, cuando el fiscal se puso de pie para la declaración inicial. Harry había oído al pequeño hombre dar el mismo discurso en los últimos cinco juicios, por lo que no puso mucha atención. Se acomodó sobre el respaldo con cansancio. En verdad, estaba demasiado cansado. Tontamente, había creído que, después de que Voldemort estuviera muerto, podría descansar por fin, podría vivir su vida lejos de la atención pública. Los últimos cuatro meses habían sido un continuo ir y venir, encontrando a los mortífagos y empezando sus juicios. La implacable búsqueda de parte de los medios hacía que los artículos de Rita Skeeter parecieran un paseo por el parque.

Por fin, el fiscal terminó su discurso.

—No estaremos seguros, hasta que el último de los mortífagos esté cumpliendo cadena perpetua en Azkaban. —Harry pensó que el hombre podría decir algo diferente en ocasiones.

Goldstein se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa.

—Draco Malfoy es un mortífago marcado. No lo niega, y la evidencia puede verse claramente en su brazo. El mi deseo el probarle al Wizengamot que el simple hecho de portar esa terrible marca no indica, o debería indicar, su complicidad o su culpa. Era un joven de dieciséis años cuando lo obligaron a tomar la marca, por lo que no debería ser juzgado solo por esta fea cicatriz.

—¿Está preparado para llamar a su primer testigo? —preguntó Shacklebolt, dirigiéndose al fiscal.

—Con el favor de la corte, llamo a Draco Malfoy al estrado. —Hubo un murmullo inmediato en la galería, mientras Malfoy se ponía de pie y se movía al estrado de testigos.

El fiscal se puso de pie y caminó hacia Malfoy, después de que el rubio hubo jurado.

—Por favor, diga su nombre, edad residencia.

Draco volteó hacia el fiscal y lo miró con frío desdén. Harry casi rio al ver el regreso de tan familiar expresión en el rostro del rubio.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, dieciocho, celda doce.

Smith, con una expresión practicada de desesperación, dijo:

—La residencia que habitaba antes de ser arrestado.

—La mansión Malfoy, en Wiltshire o la Casa de Slytherin, en Hogwarts. Escoja —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Su señoría, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. Me gustaría solicitar la administración de Veritaserum para interrogar al acusado.

Harry sintió que Hermione se tensaba a su lado. Sabía que la chica estaba molesta por el uso liberal de Veritaserum durante los juicios.

Goldstein se puso de pie al instante.

—Me gustaría recordar que el Veritaserum no está permitido en los juicios juveniles. Cinco de los cargos en su contra fueron cometidos cuando aún era un joven; solo dos de los cargos ocurrieron cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad.

Smith estaba listo; con un tono aburrido, dijo:

—El acusado es un adulto de dieciocho años al día de hoy. El Wizengamot ya votó porque no haya dos juicios separados.

Harry miró a Kingsley detenidamente. El hombre era bueno, pero la presión del ministerio era bastante. El ministro se inclinó y lo consultó con dos de los abogados del ministerio que estaban sentados en la banca junto a él.

—Permitiremos la administración de Veritaserum. Fiscal, le advierto que tenga mucho cuidado de restringir sus preguntas a las relevantes del caso. Esto no le da permiso de investigar más, señor. Si percibo que está preguntando sin propósito, anularé el juicio y comenzaremos de nuevo en una fecha posterior.

Harry podía ver que el fiscal tuvo que contenerse de mostrar su alegría, por el resultado de su petición.

—No es justo —dijo Hermione—, que les retiren su libre voluntad.

Girando la cabeza, Harry miró cómo el alguacil se acercaba a Malfoy con el delgado y familiar frasco. Por primera vez, vio el temor en los ojos de Malfoy. El rubio se alejó de la mano que sostenía el gotero.

—¿Necesitamos a alguien que sostenga su cabeza? —preguntó el fiscal, esperanzado.

Goldstein se acercó y murmuró al oído de Malfoy. Harry miró como Malfoy asentía con la cabeza. Cuando Goldstein se apartó, Malfoy abrió obedientemente la boca cuando se lo solicitaron y el alguacil administró las gotas del suero. Luego, asintió al fiscal y regresó a su asiento.

Shacklebolt miró a los dos abogados.

—Vamos a proceder, cada uno de ustedes tiene una hora para interrogar al acusado mientras está bajo la influencia del Veritaserum. Comenzamos con la fiscalía.

—Comencemos de nuevo. Por favor, diga su nombre, edad y residencia.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, dieciocho, residencia permanente: mansión Malfoy, en Wiltshire.

—¿Porta usted el tatuaje que se conoce comúnmente como "La Marca Tenebrosa"?

—Sí.

—¿Tomó usted la marca por voluntad propia?

Hubo una pausa. Harry podía ver que Malfoy luchaba con la respuesta, pero el suero ganó.

—Sí.

Harry y Hermione se miraron. El moreno sabía que el padre de Malfoy había sido un mortífago, pero había tenido la esperanza de que Malfoy lo hubieran obligado a tomar la marca, en vez de haberla tomado por voluntad propia.

—Como estudiante en el año de 1997, ¿proveyó ilegalmente los medios para que los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts y participó en la batalla que resultó en la muerte…?

—¡Objeción! Se están haciendo dos preguntas, ministro. Las regulaciones del Veritaserum claramente dicen que solo se puede hacer una pregunta a la vez.

—Ha lugar. Por favor, ordene sus preguntas con más cuidado —dijo Kingsley, mirando a Smith.

—Permítanme repetirlo. Como estudiante en el año de 1997, ¿proveyó ilegalmente los medios para que los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts?

—Sí.

—Junto con dichos mortífagos, ¿participó en la batalla que resultó en la muerte del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore?

—Sí.

—Durante ese mismo año escolar, ¿atentó en repetidas ocasiones contra la vida del director Albus Dumbledore?

—Sí. —La mandíbula de Malfoy estaba apretada; sólo escupía las respuestas. Su mirada estaba enfocada en el piso de piedra, frente a él.

—¿Utilizó la maldición _imperius_ en Rosmerta Boraca?

—Sí.

—¿Forzó a Rosmerta Boraca, bajo la influencia de la _imperius_, a entregarle una botella de hidromiel envenenado al profesor Slughorn?

—Sí.

—¿A quién iba dirigida la botella de hidromiel envenenado?

—A Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Quién consumió, en realidad, el hidromiel?

—Ronald Weasley.

—¿Su consumo resultó en que se enfermara de gravedad?

—Sí.

—¿También forzó a Rosmerta Boraca, usando la maldición _imperius_, a darle un collar maldito a la estudiante de Hogwarts Katie Bell?

—Sí.

—¿El llevar el collar maldito resultó en que Bell pasara semanas en San Mungo?

—Sí.

—¿A quién iba dirigido el collar?

—A Albus Dumbledore.

—Pasamos al año escolar 1997-1998. ¿Participó en la tortura de sus compañeros en Hogwarts bajo la administración de Amycus y Alecto Carrow?

La respuesta de Malfoy no fue inmediata. Harry podía ver las gotas de sudor en la frente de Malfoy, mientras intentaba pelear contra los efectos del suero.

—Sí.

La mano de Ginny apretó la suya. Harry miró su pálido rostro. La chica aún no le había dicho todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts el año anterior, pero por lo que Neville le había dicho, sabía que habían sido víctimas de muchos castigos por parte de los Carrow y los Slytherins.

—¿Utilizó una maldición imperdonable con sus compañeros?

—No. —Esta vez, la respuesta fue inmediata. El fiscal casi se tropezó al girar sobre sus talones.

—¿Utilizó la maldición _cruciatus_ con los estudiantes de Hogwarts el semestre pasado?

Malfoy tenía una expresión casi divertida en el rostro, mientras miraba al fiscal.

—No.

El fiscal se dirigió a Shacklebolt.

—Claramente, el prisionero…

—¡Acusado! —gritó Goldstein, sin molestarse en alzar la vista de sus notas.

—Claramente, el acusado no ha recibido suficiente Veritaserum. Solicito que se le administre más.

—¡Objeción! El suero fue administrado propiamente. Usted presenció la administración y ha visto el interrogatorio; ya van veinte minutos. ¿Por qué piensa que no está siendo honesto?

—¡Porque claramente está mintiendo!

El abogado defensor se puso de pie y dio la vuelta a su mesa.

—Si la corte me lo permite, me gustaría interrogar brevemente a mi cliente, para probar que el Veritaserum está trabajando adecuadamente.

Kingsley hizo un gesto con la mano, silenciando al fiscal con la mirada.

—Draco, ¿te obligaron a administrar castigos a tus compañeros estudiantes?

—Sí.

—¿Qué maldición esperaban los hermanos Carrow que utilizaras?

—La maldición _cruciatus_.

—¿Y ésta es la maldición que utilizabas?

—No.

—¿Qué maldición, hechizo o encantamiento utilizabas para administrar los castigos que los Carrow ordenaban?

—El maleficio _Crucifigio_ —dijo Draco, con confianza. El volumen del parloteo en la galería aumentó de inmediato. Harry miró a Hermione, de forma inquisitiva. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No conozco ese.

—Para el beneficio de aquellos que no están familiarizados con este maleficio, ¿podrías explicar qué es?

—Es un maleficio que manda estimulación eléctrica a las terminaciones nerviosas de las manos y los pies de la víctima, pero no afecta el sistema nervioso central.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo administrabas el maleficio alternativo, bajo la atenta mirada de los Carrow?

—Usaba un hechizo no verbal.

—¿Por qué no simplemente utilizabas la maldición _cruciatus_?

Hubo una larga pausa. De nuevo, Harry pudo sentir que Malfoy estaba tratando de escoger sus palabras con cuidado, a pesar de tener que responder con la verdad.

—He visto los efectos de la maldición _cruciatus_. No deseaba infringirlo en otros.

Harry sintió la mano de Ginny temblar sobre la de él, por lo que volteó para verla. Sus ojos café estaban oscuros por tantas emociones. La chica miraba a Malfoy.

—¿La uso contigo? —le susurró el moreno. Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Dijo c_ruciatus_?

Ginny lo miró fijamente.

—No lo sé. No recuerdo. Me dolía. Rolaban turnos para dar castigos cuando Neville y yo fuimos capturados. No recuerdo qué utilizaba. Tenía demasiado miedo.

Goldstein continuó su interrogatorio.

—¿Crees que el maleficio _Crucifigio_ duele menos que la _cruciatus_?

—Es igual de terrorífica pero el dolor es significativamente menor. No hay un daño a largo plazo con el _Crucifigio_, cosa que sucede con la _cruciatus_.

—¡Objeción! ¿Con qué bases puede asegurar eso?

—Draco, ¿has sido personalmente víctima de ambas técnicas de tortura?

—Sí.

—Gracias, Draco. —Goldstein volteó para ver a Shacklebolt—. Me gustaría recordarle a la corte que el uso de Veritaserum es tan efectivo como las preguntas que se realizan. Si uno no pregunta correctamente, no conseguirá la respuesta verdadera, con suero o sin él.

Shacklebolt asintió involuntariamente y luego giró para ver al fiscal.

—Espero que confíe en que el acusado sigue bajo los efectos del suero, fiscal.

—Sí, su señoría —dijo Smith de mala gana.

—Por favor, continúe el interrogatorio.

—Acaba de decir que fue víctima de estos dos maleficios. Por favor, señale quién los utilizó en usted.

Malfoy palideció; claramente, no quería responder, pero el suero no le permitió retrasarlo.

—La maldición _cruciatus _fue utilizada en mí por mi padre, Lucius Malfoy; mi tía, Bellatrix Lestrange y Voldemort. El maleficio _Crucifigio_ fue utilizado por Severus Snape.

—¿Por qué estos maleficios…?

—Objeción. Mi cliente no puede decir que sabe la razón por la que estos maleficios fueron utilizados.

—Ha lugar.

—¿Quién le enseñó esta técnica de tortura alternativa?

—Severus Snape.

—¿Por qué Snape…?

—¡Objeción! Mi cliente no puede saber por qué el director Snape hizo lo que hizo.

—Permítanme repetir. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió aprender esta técnica?

—Le dije a Snape que no iba a usar la _cruciatus_. Me ofreció el otro maleficio como alternativa. Hice que la utilizara en mí para poder asegurarme de que no era tan doloroso como la _cruciatus_.

—¿Por qué no se rehusó completamente?

El desdén en la mirada de Draco se veía desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—Llevo la Marca Tenebrosa. Si no hacía caso, el castigo habría sido fatal. Severus deseaba que yo sobreviviera. Buscamos una alternativa y encontramos el _Crucifigio_.

—¿Y quién le enseñó a utilizar hechizos no verbales?

Draco se veía casi aburrido.

—Severus Snape.

El fiscal regresó a su mesa y repasó sus notas. Era claro para Harry que el hombre estaba molesto porque el interrogatorio inicial no había ido como había esperado.

—¿Ha utilizado una maldición imperdonable en alguien?

—¡Objeción! Claramente está preguntando al azar. —Goldstein estaba de pie, protestando. Harry sabía que era muy tarde. Una vez que la pregunta había sido hecho, el Veritaserum obligaría a Malfoy a responder; era una de las razones por las que él y Hermione se quejaban por su uso.

—Utilicé la maldición _cruciatus_ en el mortífago Thorfinn Rowle —escupió el rubio.

Goldstein volteó hacia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Su señoría, obviamente la fiscalía está preguntando a ciegas. De nuevo, debo pedir permiso para cuestionar a mi cliente para aclarar su respuesta.

—Le llegará su turno, señor. La fiscalía aún tiene diez minutos de la hora asignada. —Shacklebolt volteó a ver a Smith—. No se lo recordaré de nuevo, no se le permite usar el Veritaserum para buscar más cargos contra el acusado.

—Sí, señor. Me disculpo —dijo Smith, con una sonrisa nada sincera. Volteó a ver a Malfoy—. ¿Confrontó a Harry Potter en el cuarto que es comúnmente conocido como "La Sala de Menesteres"?

—Fechas, por favor. Recordará que mi cliente ha tenido una larga y tumultuosa relación con el señor Potter.

Harry se enderezó cuando mencionaron su nombre. Curiosamente, pensó ver a Malfoy encogerse al oír la palabra "relación".

—El dos de mayo de 1998.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál fue la razón de este enfrentamiento?

—Le pedí que me regresara mi varita.

—¿Se la regresó?

—No.

—Subsecuentemente, ¿atacó usted a Potter?

—No.

—¿El ataque resultó en la destrucción de la Sala de los Menesteres con Fuego Maligno?

Malfoy dudó.

—No. Sí. —Su lengua flanqueó en lo que el suero otorgaba la respuesta. Harry entendía la dificultad.

Goldstein se puso de pie de nuevo.

—Por favor, su señoría. Mi honorable colega necesita reformular su pregunta.

—¿Me permite preguntar cómo fue destruida la sala? —Smith volteó a ver a Shacklebolt. El ministro asintió. Harry sabía que el Kingsley ya sabía la respuesta—. ¿Cómo fue que la Sala de Menesteres fue destruida?

—Vincent Crabbe comenzó el fuego.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Para matar a Potter.

—¿Usted lo incitó a realizarlo?

Malfoy lo miró, incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que no. Casi morimos. Vincent _sí_ murió.

Una campana sonó por la sala del tribunal. Goldstein se puso de pie en un instante. Parecía como si Smith estuviera a punto de objetar, pero solo giró y regresó a su asiento.

—Draco, me gustaría darle un poco de claridad a algunas de las respuestas que diste, para consideración del Wizengamot. —Malfoy asintió; parecía relajarse un poco mientras el abogado se le acercaba.

Con una mirada de reojo hacia el fiscal, Goldstein miró a Malfoy.

—Dijiste que utilizaste la maldición _cruciatus_ una vez. Por favor, dinos en quién y por qué la utilizaste.

—La utilicé en agosto de 1997, en el mortífago Thorfinn Rowle, bajo órdenes de Voldemort.

—¿Por qué te dio Voldemort para ordenarte que usaras la _cruciatus_?

—Rowle había fallado en su intento de aprehender a Harry Potter.

—¿Por qué no utilizar el maleficio _Crucifigio_ en su lugar, así como lo hacías con los estudiantes?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Era un mortífago. —Su boca se cerró, pero el Veritaserum estaba resistiéndose. Harry podía ver la pelea entre él y el suero—. Porque había tratado de matar a Potter —escupió sin quererlo.

—Te preguntaron si habías tomado la Marca Tenebrosa por voluntad propia. A lo que tu respuesta fue positiva.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué estuviste dispuesto a tomar la Marca?

—Al tomar la Marca, podía prevenir la tortura y muerte de otros. —Las palabras fueron casi inaudibles. Harry podía ver a los miembros del Wizengamot, mirándose entre ellos, inseguros de haber escuchado.

—¿Quiénes eran los otros que estaban siendo torturados?

—_Muggles_.

—¿Cuándo y dónde sucedió este evento?

—A finales de junio y durante julio de 1996, en la mansión Malfoy.

—¿Quién dirigía la tortura?

—Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange.

—¿Habrías tomado la Marca por voluntad propia si esos _muggles_ no hubieran sido torturados y asesinados?

—Nunca —escupió Malfoy.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando te obligaron a tomar la Marca?

—Acababa de cumplir dieciséis.

—¿Tomar la Marca fue lo único a lo que te obligaron?

—Me obligaron a jurar que mataría al director Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Cuáles habrían sido las consecuencias de no tener éxito en esta difícil misión?

—Mi madre habría sido asesinada.

—¿Habrías tratado de matar a Dumbledore de no haber sido por este juramento?

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué intentaste usar el collar maldito y el hidromiel envenenado para matar a Albus Dumbledore?

El cuerpo de Malfoy prácticamente tembló, mientras intentaba escoger su respuesta.

—Me habían estado mandando recordatorios de las consecuencias de fallar en mi misión. Era necesario que mostrara que estaba intentándolo.

—¿Cuáles fueron los recordatorios que recibiste?

—Un mechón de cabello de mi madre y algunos recortes de periódico.

—¿De qué trataban los recortes de periódico?

—Eran artículos de _muggles_ desaparecidos. Era un recordatorio de que más morirían si yo no tenía éxito.

—Como miembro de una familia _sangrepura_, ¿el destino de unos cuantos _muggles_ en verdad te importaba?

—Nadie merece ser torturado y asesinado así. Ni magos, ni _muggles_.

—Háblanos de las muertes de _muggles_ a las que te referiste. ¿Sucedieron en la mansión Malfoy?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos _muggles_ fueron asesinados?

—Tres. —La palabra fue más un susurro.

—Alza la voz, por favor.

—Tres.

—¿Y quién asesinó a esos _muggles_?

—Voldemort.

—Durante el verano de 1996, ¿Garrick Ollivander se convirtió en prisionero en la mansión Malfoy?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde lo mantenían encerrado?

—En el sótano.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo fue mantenido prisionero?

—Hasta junio de 1998, cuando escapó con Potter y el resto.

—¿Cuáles fueron tus interacciones con el señor Ollivander durante este periodo de tiempo?

—Yo le llevaba comida y agua cuando regresaba a casa de la escuela. Le llevaba mantas y hacía encantamientos calentadores para mantenerlo tibio.

—¿Quién te asignaba esas tareas?

—Nadie. Me habían prohibido tener contacto con los prisioneros.

—¿Quién te lo prohibió?

—Voldemort. Bellatrix. Mi padre.

—Dijiste "prisioneros". ¿Quién más estaba encerrado en el sótano?

Draco se removió incómodamente en su asiento.

—Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Granger, Weasley. Otros… Muchas veces no sabía los nombres de quiénes estaban ahí.

—¿Les llevabas comida y otras comodidades a esos prisioneros también?

—A Luna, sí. El resto solo estuvieron ahí por unas pocas horas.

—¿Qué sucedió la noche en que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger fueron llevados a la mansión Malfoy, en abril de 1998? ¿Fuiste llamado?

—Sí, Bellatrix me pidió que identificara a Harry Potter.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Malfoy miró a su abogado, riendo.

—Porque entonces habrían invocado a Voldemort, y él lo habría asesinado.

—¿Y no querías que esto sucediera?

—No.

—Harry Potter escapó esa misma noche con los otros prisioneros. ¿Tú ayudaste en este escape?

—Sí. Desactivé las barreras que prevenían la desaparición en la mansión Malfoy.

Harry sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo, y giró para ver a Hermione y a Ron.

—¿Sabían algo acerca de eso? —susurró. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Harry miró al fiscal, que estaba platicando con los otros miembros de su equipo. De nuevo, sintió una oleada de ira por cómo estaban manejando el juicio. Esa información debería haber sido obtenida antes de que Malfoy fuera llevado a juicio.

—¿Te castigaron por hacer eso?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te castigaron?

—La _cruciatus_.

—¿Te amenazaron con matarte como castigo?

—Sí.

—¿Cuál fue la razón de que no te mataran?

—Pensaban que quizás aún podría serles de utilidad.

—¿En Hogwarts?

—Sí.

—Cuando Harry Potter dejó la mansión, ¿se llevó tu varita con él?

—Sí.

—La siguiente vez que viste a Harry Potter fue la noche del 2 de mayo. Intentaste recuperar tu varita.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba usando la de mi madre, y no podía hacer bien los hechizos con ella. No podía pelear con ella.

—¿Para qué lado querías pelear esa noche?

—Contra Voldemort.

—A pesar de que eras un mortífago Marcado.

—Sí.

—¿Qué sucedió en la Sala de los Menesteres?

—Potter se rehusó a regresarme mi varita. Crabbe trató de matarlo a él, Granger y Weasley derribando una gran pila de cosas sobre ellos. Yo traté de decirle a Crabbe que no podía matar a Potter. No quiso escucharme y el muy estúpido decidió usar Fuego Maligno. Perdió el control y comenzamos a escalar hasta la cima de una pila de cosas. Potter y Weasley regresaron y nos rescataron. A Goyle y a mí. Vincent ya estaba muerto.

La campana sonó y Malfoy se dejó caer sobre su silla, aliviado.

Kingsley se puso de pie.

—Como lo señalan los derechos del acusado después del uso de Veritaserum, esto concluye el testimonio de hoy del señor Malfoy. Para acelerar el proceso, pasaremos con el siguiente testigo de la fiscalía después de un receso de una hora para almorzar.

OoOoOoO

* * *

(1) En una relativamente burda traducción del latín al español (porque ni Marty ni yo somos letrados en latín), el hechizo dice: "Anulando mi amor, olvida la memoria del amor. Dos años y tres meses".

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Ya dejaron la historia? :S

¡Aguante y paciencia, _porfis_! Todavía falta…

**Adigium21**


	22. Nudo gordiano PARTE 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a **Princes-Slash, Meliza Malfoy, Violet Stwy, FerPinzon15, xonyaa11, Melanie Tao de Usui, Lunatica Dark, catzeruf, kawaiigiirl, Alexiel Viely, my dilema, Adriana11, miredraco **y** jessyriddle** por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

**Adriana11: **Sí, se perdieron dos años; Marty explica un poco al final de esta parte.

**Melanie Tao de Usui: **La historia original cuenta con 29 capítulos, pero son tan extensos que probablemente llegarán a ser 46. Ya los separé y toda la cosa… Y por supuesto que voy a seguir hasta el final.

**xonyaa11:** No había pensado en esa posibilidad; suena bastante interesante…

Esperen un poco más; aún quedó un poco de _angst_.

* * *

—La fiscalía llama a Harry Potter al estrado.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia el estrado de los testigos. Se sentó en él con facilidad; a diferencia de los otros dos juicios en los que había estado, donde le costó trabajo. Solo habían pasado unos cuantos años desde la última vez que había tenido que sentarse en esa misma silla, durante su juicio por magia usada por menores. Los miedos de ese día seguían en él, después de todo ese tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Por favor, diga su nombre, edad y residencia. —Harry esperó mientras oía a Kingsley toser. Smith se sonrojó y volteó hacia Harry—. Mis disculpas; solo su nombre y su edad, para el récord. —El ministerio había acordado que el 12 de Grimmauld Place se mantendría su estatus de "inmarcable", para ayudar a proteger la privacidad de Harry.

—Harry Potter, dieciocho.

—¿Fue usted estudiante de Hogwarts desde 1991, hasta que dejó la escuela después de su sexto año, en 1997?

—Sí.

—¿Estuvo en el mismo año escolar que el acusado Draco Malfoy?

Harry rodó los ojos por el tedio que la causaban las preguntas.

—Sí.

—Por favor, describa su relación con el acusado.

—No había relación. Estábamos en diferentes casas. Ambos nos manteníamos alejados el uno del otro. O al menos, yo lo intentaba. Compartíamos algunas clases.

—Entonces, no describiría su relación como amistosa.

Harry rio y, con sorpresa, miró a Malfoy sonriendo de lado. Con rapidez, el rubio apartó la mirada de Harry, sin verlo a los ojos.

—No. No éramos amistosos el uno con el otro.

—Por favor, describa los eventos de la noche del 30 de junio de 1997.

Harry vaciló, esperando. El fiscal había estado frustrado en los juicios anteriores por la necesidad de Harry y Kingsley de proteger cierta información. Lo que estaban ocultando no tenía impacto en los juicios, pero el fiscal se enojaba porque no le daban una razón que no fuera "secretos del ministerio".

Kingsley habló.

—Por favor, restringa su descripción a los eventos que sucedieron en Hogwarts.

—El profesor Dumbledore y yo habíamos hecho un viaje. Nos aparecimos de vuelta en Hogsmeade. Rosmerta Boraca señaló la Marca Tenebrosa sobre Hogwarts. Volamos en escobas hacia la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts. —Harry se detuvo, recordando el pánico que sintió al volar sobre esa escoba, aterrizando en la muralla de la torre. Con los sonidos de una batalla, escuchándose desde abajo.

—¿Qué pasó después?

Harry describió cómo Dumbledore le había dicho que fuera por Snape, pero antes de que pudiera bajar las escaleras, habían escuchado ruidos de alguien intentando entrar. Contó que Dumbledore utilizó la maldición inmovilizadora en él, para cubrirlo después con su capa, por lo que pudo ver y oír todo lo que pasaba, pero sin poder hacer o decir algo. A Malfoy entrando a la torre y la conversación que siguió. Cómo Malfoy había desarmado a Dumbledore y cómo le contaba la forma en la que los mortífagos habían entrado al castillo. Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar la cadena exacta de eventos. Dumbledore había estado tan débil, y Malfoy había estado parado enfrente de Dumbledore, sosteniendo su varita y temblando.

—Dumbledore le dijo a Malfoy que sabía que había sido forzado por Voldemort a intentar matarlo. Malfoy le contestó que nada había salido como había planeado y, que si no lo hacía, Voldemort iba a matar a su madre. El director dijo que él había conocido todo su plan desde el inicio, pero que no había querido discutirlo con él, por miedo a que Voldemort utilizara Legeremancia y descubriera que habían estado hablando. Pero que ya que era el momento, quería que Malfoy peleara del lado de la Orden, que no se escondiera más. Dumbledore le aseguró que la Orden lo protegería a él y a su madre.

—¿Y qué dijo Malfoy?

—Repitió que todo había fallado. Dumbledore le dijo que no todo estaba perdido. Dijo que Malfoy no había renunciado a todo por nada. Que aún había una salida. Luego, Malfoy le dijo que había mortífagos en la escuela. Habían entrado usando el armario evanescente que Malfoy había reparado. Dijo que estaban peleando en la escuela.

Smith señaló a Malfoy.

—¿El acusado le dijo a Dumbledore que él era el que había dejado entrar a los mortífagos?

—Sí.

—¿El acusado amenazó a Dumbledore?

—Sí. Malfoy dijo que Voldemort iba a matar a su madre. La madre de Malfoy. Dijo que se la habían terminado las ideas. Dumbledore repitió que la Orden aún podía proteger a la familia de Malfoy. Que aún tenía opciones.

—¿Qué pasó después de eso?

—Malfoy bajó su varita. Dumbledore estaba moviéndose hacia él cuando, de repente, escuché que varias personas subían las escaleras. Los mortífagos venían en camino.

—¿Y ésos eran los mortífagos que el acusado había dejado entrar a Hogwarts por medio del armario evanescente?

—Sí. Eran cuatro. Comenzaron a discutir acerca de quién debería ser el que matara a Dumbledore, dado que Draco había fallado en la misión. Seguían discutiendo por ello cuando Severus Snape llegó. Fue Snape el que hizo la _Avada Kedavra_.

—¿Qué sucedió luego?

Harry respiró temblorosamente.

—Dumbledore cayó de la torre, y yo fui liberado de su maldición inmovilizadora por su muerte. Los mortífagos, incluyendo a Snape y Malfoy, huyeron. Yo los perseguí hasta llegar al claro que lleva Hogsmeade, pero fui incapaz de atraparlos.

—Por favor describa qué sucedió la siguiente vez que vio a Draco Malfoy.

—Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y yo fuimos capturados en abril de este año por un grupo de carroñeros. Los carroñeros nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, esperando una compensación. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, fue llamado por su padre y Bellatrix Lestrange, para identificarme. Hermione había utilizado un embrujo punzante, antes de que fuéramos capturados, para disfrazar mi rostro. Malfoy les dijo que no creía que fuera yo. Pero él y yo sabíamos que sí lo pensaba. Desafortunadamente, Ron y Hermione fueron identificados por las fotografías en _El Profeta _y Lucius Malfoy se convenció de mi identidad. Nos mandaron al sótano y encontramos a los otros prisioneros. Fui capaz de llamar a Dobby, un elfo doméstico de Hogwarts, que solía trabajar en la mansión Malfoy. Él nos ayudó en el rescate.

—Entonces, Draco Malfoy no lo ayudó.

Harry se movió incómodamente en su silla.

—No estaba enterado de su ayuda. Dobby utilizó magia de elfo para atravesar las protecciones, pero nosotros tres nos desaparecimos separadamente, usando la aparición conjunta para llevar a Luna y a Ollivander con nosotros. Si había protecciones que prevenían la desaparición, entonces alguien debió haberlas retirado, porque no tuvimos problemas para irnos.

—Entonces, no existe prueba de que Draco Malfoy haya retirado dichas protecciones, en caso de que hayan existido.

—Aparte del testimonio de Draco Malfoy bajo Veritaserum, que así lo señala, no.

—Cuando dejó la mansión, se llevó la varita de Draco Malfoy, ¿correcto?

—Sí, la mía estaba rota, necesitaba una nueva.

—¿Qué fue de esa varita?

—La usé hasta que tuve la mía de nuevo. Todavía la conservo.

—¿Por qué no se la entregó al ministerio?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie me la pidió. Mi intención era, y es, regresársela a Malfoy, si es liberado.

El fiscal miró con emoción a Kingsley.

—Me gustaría solicitar que el testigo presente la varita como evidencia, para que un fabricante pueda examinarla.

—Permitiré eso —dijo Kingsley, asintiendo.

—Señor Potter, ¿cuándo sería posible que usted…?

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la varita de espino. Miró a Malfoy, el cual estaba fulminándolo con la mirada. Su abogado se inclinó hacia él y tomó su brazo. Malfoy lo miró y asintió. Obviamente, el abogado quería saber si Malfoy pensaba que la varita era de él. Harry no sabía por qué había metido la varita en su bolsillo esa mañana; había sido una decisión de último minuto, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Em, gracias. Eso fue muy rápido.

El resto de la tarde fue utilizado en los testimonios de Ron, Hermione y Luna. Todos confirmaron lo antes dicho. Ollivander subió al estrado temblorosamente y apoyó el testimonio de Malfoy, de que le había llevado comida, agua y otras cosas, que habían hecho posible que el hombre resistiera dos años, capturado.

—No tengo duda de que, de no haber sido por Draco, habría muerto ese primer invierno.

OoOoOoO

—Por favor, indique su nombre y ocupación, para el récord.

—Theodore Loveless, son un fabricante de varitas. —El hombre era alto y enjuto, y le calculaba unos setenta años. Su gris cabellera caía sobre sus hombros.

—Y su residencia, señor.

—St. Ives, en Cornualles.

—¿Ha tenido oportunidad de examinar la varita en cuestión?

—Así es.

—¿Ha determinado ya al dueño original de esta varita?

—Sí. La varita fue originalmente vendida y usada por Draco Malfoy.

—¿Y cómo llegó a esa conclusión?

—Por la descripción otorgada por Garrick Ollivander, el creador de la varita, y al comparar la firma mágica de Draco Malfoy con la historia de la varita.

—¿Hubo indicadores de que alguien más haya usado la varita?

—La varita tiene otro amo, su amo actual. La firma mágica coincide con la de Harry Potter.

—Por favor, si pudiera ilustrar a la corte con su análisis de la historia de la varita.

—¿Puedo dar primero una pequeña explicación de lo que mi análisis puede y no puede determinar?

—Por supuesto.

—Cuando analiza la memoria de una varita, soy capaz de determinar la firma mágica del que hizo los hechizos, y la secuencia en la que hechizos significativos fueron hechos. Sin embargo, como todos usamos nuestras varitas cada día para tareas mundanas, que requieren poco poder mágico, esos hechizos desaparecen de la memoria de la varita. Lo que la varita retiene, con el tiempo, son solo los hechizos con tal poder y fuerza que quedan marcados en la propia magia de la varita. Estas marcas pueden ser recuperadas aun cuando regresamos varios años, dependiendo, claro, de qué tan poderosa es la magia del mago o la bruja. Cuando un maestro de las varitas analiza la historia de una varita, comenzamos desenredando la historia, como si fuera una bola de estambre.

El hombre caminó hacia el centro del piso, donde habían acomodado un pequeño estrado. Puso la varita en un soporte vertical, para que la punta estuviera hacia arriba.

—Para protección de los presentes, haré un escudo dentro del cual podré liberar la historia sin liberar magia salvaje en el cuarto. Una vez que haya sido liberada con seguridad y visible, daré mi análisis. Le ruego a la corte un poco de paciencia, dado que esto toma unos cuantos minutos.

Loveless se paró junto a la varita y lanzó un brillante escudo, que al principio era opaco, pero después de unos momentos, la superficie se aclaró y todos podían ver al maestro, parado junto a la varita. El escudo tenía casi tres metros de largo, y abarcaba una gran porción del suelo abierto enfrente de los miembros del Wizengamot. Con su propia varita, lanzó un rayo de luz hacia la varita de espino y una conexión dorada brillante apareció. El maestro comenzó a girar su brazo rápidamente, alrededor de su cabeza, pero la conexión dorada nunca se rompió. En vez de eso, el área encerrada se llenó de docenas y luego cientos de lazos dorados, cada uno flotando por su cuenta. Harry notó que los lazos dorados no eran suaves, sino que parecían estar anudados por trenzas o rodeados por puntos de color.

De repente, Loveless bajó su varita y rompió la conexión con la varita de Malfoy. Los lazos dorados se quedaron en donde estaban, flotando dentro del pequeño espacio. Loveless se movió con la varita en ristre y salió del escudo. Estaba respirando con dificultad. El realizar la extracción lo había extenuado. Caminó hacia el estrado de testigos y bebió un vaso de agua.

—Como pronto se hará claro —Loveless se detuvo para respirar profundamente—, me sorprendí de que tal varita, de una edad relativamente joven, haya experimentado un significativo y poderoso uso. Es un instrumento muy fascinante. Ahora que la historia ha sido desenredada, puedo retirar el escudo y dar el análisis.

Con un movimiento de la varita, el escudo desapareció. Inmediatamente, los lazos dorados se dispersaron, llenando el centro del cuarto. En el espacio más grande, el lazo dorado se expandió, adquiriendo un aspecto de cuerda.

Loveless caminó rápidamente hacia el otro lado del cuarto, donde flotaba el delgado fin de la cuerda. Un nudo azul enredaba la cuerda casi al final.

—Aquí es donde la historia termina; esto quiere decir, los hechizos que se hicieron más recientemente. El nudo azul corresponde a un encantamiento de desarme, el _Expelliarmus_. Lo que es muy interesante, porque como ya dije, los hechizos del diario no son retenidos con frecuencia. Este, sin embargo, fue hecho con demasiada fuerza, por lo que causó una marca permanente en la historia de la varita. Es, claro, el hechizo que Harry Potter usó con Ya-Saben-Quién. Bastante impresionante, es la primera vez que he visto una marca de un poder tan grande con un hechizo tan…

Shacklebolt tosió y el maestro continuó su análisis.

—Como fue fácil determinar, de este hechizo, que el que lo lanzó fue Harry Potter, fui capaz de regresar hasta donde la varita cambió de manos. —Se mantuvo en donde estaba y jaló la cuerda. El extremos suelto, con el nudo azul, cayó con sin problemas, detrás del hombre; mientras jalaba la cuerda, ésta se enroscaba en sí misma. Salió un nudo negro—. Aquí es donde el señor Potter hizo una maldición _cruciatus_. De nuevo, una marca mágica muy poderosa.

La quietud en la galería cambió por una plática emocionada, mientras todos volteaban a ver a Harry. El chico se tensó en su asiento. Hermione tocó su brazo y él se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

—Carrow. —Recordó esa noche en la torre Ravenclaw, con Carrow amenazando a McGonagall.

Kingsley Shacklebolt golpeó el mazo contra el escritorio.

—Por favor, que el testigo limite su testimonio al uso de la varita por parte del acusado que está siendo juzgado.

—Claro, claro.

El hombre rápidamente jaló la cuerda. Con las dos manos, hizo que la cuerda volara entre ellas. Harry vio cómo los nudos pasaban, y vio una sección que tenía un apretado montón de nudos. Hermione lo golpeó con el codo.

—Gringotts.

Ron sonrió hacia ambos desde el otro lado de Hermione y asintió. La semana anterior, Harry había ido a reunirse con los representantes de Gringotts, para negociar una indemnización por el daño que habían causado al escapar del banco. El moreno agradecía que Bill Weasley hubiese sido capaz de estar en la reunión. Los duendes seguían lívidos, pero pudieron salir con un compromiso y, por fin, tuvo acceso completo a sus cámaras.

Por fin, el hombre se detuvo, con la cuerda en mano.

—Aquí es donde la firma cambia. Una firma mágica es como el latido del corazón. Los maestros de varitas podemos sentirlo pulsar y podemos compararlo con el del mago. En este caso, también es más fácil notarlo, porque como pueden ver, el giro de la cuerda está al revés. El señor Malfoy es zurdo y, por supuesto, utiliza la varita con la mano izquierda.

El hombre continuó.

—Mi análisis del uso del señor Malfoy es este: hay periodos significativos donde la varita fue claramente usada solo para la escuela, es decir, nada relevante. Excepto estos peculiares nudos lavandas. Tengo que admitir que nunca me había encontrado con éstos. Después de revisar el testimonio acerca del maleficio _Crucifigio_, decidí llevar a cabo un experimento con un asistente dispuesto. Fui capaz de determinar que estos nudos son indicadores de este hechizo tan inusual. —El hombre comenzó a jalar la cuerda de nuevo.

—Mientras nos adentramos más en la historia de la varita —El maestro de varitas se detuvo y levantó la cuerda, para que todos vieran el nudo negro—, de nuevo tenemos el familiar nudo negro de la maldición _cruciatus_. Esta fue la única vez que la maldición _cruciatus_ fue utilizada por el señor Malfoy. Y gracias a su testimonio bajo Veritaserum, también marca un punto en el tiempo para esta porción de la historia. Este ocurrió el primero de agosto de 1997. Regresando un poco más, tenemos otra porción de hechizos poco relevante y poco poderosos.

Las manos del hombre se movían sin parar, mientras pasaba la dorada cuerda entre sus manos. El sudor comenzaba a bajar por su rostro por el esfuerzo. Harry estaba impresionado por cómo ese hombre, aparentemente frágil, podía realizar tanto esfuerzo. El montón de cuerda comenzaba a crecer rápidamente detrás de él. El hombre se detuvo y alzó la cuerda.

—Aquí, vemos el nudo de la maldición _imperius_. Fue utilizada dos veces en un periodo de dos meses. De nuevo, esto concuerda con el testimonio que involucraba a Rosmerta Boraca. —El maestro soltó la cuerda y, de nuevo, se acercó al estrado por un vaso de agua. Harry notó, con sorpresa, que casi toda la cuerda estaba apilada en el suelo. Lo único que quedaba era un tramo de cuerdo que se extendía por la sala. Al final había un solo nudo, más grande que todos los otros combinados.

Harry miró, con fascinación, el nudo gordiano. Parecía estar entrelazado con lazos violetas, dorados y azules, y era tan grande que parecía aumentar el peso del final de la cuerda. Miró a Hermione, que también estaba al borde de su asiento.

—Esto es en verdad fascinante, no tenía idea de que se pudiera aprender tanto de una varita —le susurró a Harry.

El maestro caminó hacia el nudo.

—Y, finalmente, llegamos a este último nudo. El hechizo fue hecho con tal fuerza y entrelaza dos firmas mágicas que, de hecho, detuvo la historia de la varita. No pude sacar algo más después de esto. —El hombre estiró las manos y, sin tocar el nudo, pudo levitarlo y llevarlo al centro de la sala.

—¿Y qué hechizo fue el que se realizó? —El fiscal se despertó. Su emoción era evidente en su rostro.

—Un hechizo de memoria, uno bastante poderoso. No un común _Obliviate_. Y uno, debo añadir, que fue aplicado a un periodo de tiempo importante de recuerdos.

Harry miró a Draco Malfoy. El rubio había comenzado a moverse en el borde de su asiento, y estaba negando con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando frente a él.

—¿Y quién fue la víctima de este, como usted dice, tan poderoso hechizo de memoria? ¿Puede determinar a la víctima de este crimen?

Loveless sonrió ligeramente.

—A diferencia de un _pensadero_, que puede repetir un recuerdo entero, el nudo no tiene esa capacidad. —Harry miró cómo Malfoy se dejaba caer en su silla—. Sin embargo, he determinado que puedo extraer fragmentos de los recuerdos que fueron borrados…

Goldstein se puso de pie.

—Hasta donde sé, los recuerdos eliminados por un _Obliviate _no pueden ser recuperados, ni siquiera fragmentos. —El rostro de Malfoy estaba blanco, y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

El maestro sonrió de nuevo.

—Como dije al empezar, esta varita es única. Solo hay una circunstancia en la que los recuerdos pueden ser recuperados. Es muy parecido a cuando una varita lucha contra su gemela en núcleo, y experimente un _Priori_ _Incantatem_. La única forma en la que una varita puede recuperar recuerdos, o más bien, fragmentos de recuerdos, es cuando las dos firmas mágicas que crearon el nudo también son las firmas de los magos que han sido o son amos de la varita. Cosa que sucede en este nudo de recuerdos.

El silencio llenó la sala.

Goldstein se hundió en su asiento, lentamente. La voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt se oyó con fuerza en el silencio.

—Para estar completamente seguros. ¿Está usted diciendo que la víctima de este hechizo de memoria fue Harry Potter?

—Sí —dijo el maestro con simpleza—. Sin duda alguna.

La sala estalló en pláticas. Harry se quedó ahí, sentado y aturdido, ignorante del ruido y la conmoción que lo rodeaba. Miró a Draco Malfoy, el cual, por primera vez durante el juicio, había fijado su mirada en el moreno. No había color en el rostro del rubio. Sus grises ojos, que habían dado el aire de aburrimiento y desinterés durante el proceso, mostraban el miedo del chico. Malfoy estaba negando con la cabeza, como si pudiera prevenir que la verdad saliera. Harry miró, confundido, cómo Goldstein tomaba a Malfoy por el brazo para llamar su atención, susurrando furiosamente a su oído.

—Despejen la galería, despejen la galería —dijo Kingsley, oyéndose por encima del ruido con un _Sonorus_. Harry se dio cuenta de las túnicas rojas moviéndose frente a él, y entendió que los aurores asignados a su cuidado se habían movido y estaban parados a sus lados, protegiéndolo de las ávidas miradas de aquellos a su alrededor. El sonido de pies moviéndose y voces emocionadas disminuyó lentamente.

—Harry, ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Qué te hizo Malfoy? —preguntó Ginny, apretando su brazo y jalándolo hacia ella.

—No lo sé. No tengo idea —dijo Harry entre dientes—. Tiene que ser un error. Malfoy nunca se me acercó tanto. Alguien debió haber sido testigo.

Hermione estaba agarrando su otra mano.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver —susurró.

Ron estaba fulminando con la mirada a Malfoy.

—Sabía que no deberías haber regresado para salvarlo del fuego; el idiota es malvado.

Kingsley golpeó con su mazo.

—¿Tenía conocimiento de esto? —le preguntó Shacklebolt al fiscal.

—No, su señoría. La varita fue presentada como evidencia en el último minuto, por el mismo Potter. No hubo tiempo de que se revisara el testimonio con anterioridad.

—Harry, por favor, acércate. —Kingsley se giró hacia Harry. El chico se puso de pie, temblando, y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban de la galería al suelo de la sala. Vio que Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban bajando con él. El moreno solo miró a Kingsley, ignorando los excitados rostros de las brujas y magos del Wizengamot—. ¿Tenías conocimiento de este evento?

—No, no. Debe ser un error. Malfoy nunca pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Loveless, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que esto sea un error? ¿Puede ser que se hayan borrado los recuerdos de otra persona?

—No, ninguna. Puedo probarlo, es muy fácil liberar los fragmentos de recuerdos que están retenidos, para proyectarlos.

—¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE HACERLO! ¡NO LO HAGA! —gritó Malfoy, desde la silla donde estaba, y ésta lo contuvo automáticamente cuando sintió que se ponía de pie, por medio de cuerdas que ataron sus antebrazos. Malfoy luchó contra sus ataduras—. ¡HARRY, NO DEJES QUE LO HAGA!

—El acusado se mantendrá en silencio o será _silenciado_ —dijo Kingsley en voz alta.

—¡NO, POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN, HARRY! —La boca de Draco seguía moviéndose, pero no emitía sonido alguno, una vez que el hechizo de Shacklebolt lo golpeó. Su cuerpo estaba retorciéndose contra las ataduras, y se podía ver la tensión en sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿Harry? ¿Acaba de llamarte Harry? —dijo Ron entre dientes—. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy te llama Harry? —El aludido se encogió de hombros. Todo parecía una bizarra representación de una de sus pesadillas; seguía esperando despertar bañado en frío sudor.

—¿Harry, procedemos? —dijo Kingsley, mirando al moreno.

Harry miró a Malfoy, que había dejado de luchar y, en vez de ello, estaba sentado perfectamente quieto, mirando a Harry como si quisiera que dijera "No". Estaba petrificado, Harry entendió

—Sí, quiero descubrir de qué va todo esto.

—¿Qué necesita? —le preguntó Kingsley al maestro de varitas.

—Solo bajen la pantalla. Me tomará unos minutos aflojar el nudo, para que pueda ser proyectado.

Kingsley asintió, mientras se giraba hacia los miembros del Wizengamot.

—Tendremos un receso de quince minutos, en lo que el maestro se prepara. —Kingsley movió su varita y cuatro asientos aparecieron en el suelo de la sala, entre las mesas de la fiscalía y la defensa—. Harry, supongo que quieres que tus amigos estén presentes, como apoyo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, de todas formas, conocen todos mis secretos —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Harry, puedo hablar contigo? —Hermione ya estaba jalando su mano y apartándolo de Ron y Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa? —Harry no estaba prestándole mucha atención a Hermione; su mirada estaba fija en Malfoy, que parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance, o sopor. Estaba sentado en la silla, moviéndose de atrás hacia delante.

—No creo que Ginny deba quedarse.

Harry rio.

—¿A qué te refieres? No tengo nada que ocultarle a Ginny.

—No sabes... No sabemos de qué son esos recuerdos, te los quitaron. —La voz de Hermione se oía tensa por la preocupación—. Creo que sería mejor si ella no estuviera aquí.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry con brusquedad.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, Harry. —Hermione trató de sonreír—. Supongo que te estoy pidiendo que solo confíes en mi instinto. No sé qué vaya a aparecer en la pantalla, pero es posible. —La chica dejó de hablar.

Harry miró a su amiga y luego volteó a ver a Ginny, parada junto a su hermano. Su rojo cabello estaba trenzado, y caía por uno de sus hombros. La chica vio que la estaba mirando y sonrió. Harry sabía que había pasado por mucho debido a los Malfoy, tanto Lucius como Draco. No quería obligarla a soportar más, si podía evitarlo.

—De acuerdo, le diré. ¿Pero a dónde debe ir? No quiero que esté en el corredor, con todos los fotógrafos de la prensa.

—Haz que un auror la lleve a la oficina del señor Weasley —dijo Hermione, tan rápidamente que Harry supo que ya lo había pensado antes de que le preguntara.

—No se pondrá feliz, pero haré lo que dices.

Harry se alejó y habló con Ginny. La chica se puso, como era obvio, furiosa. Harry comenzó a sentir que un dolor de cabeza comenzaba mientras, por fin, la chica se alejaba, acompañada de un auror. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella justo cuando el mazo de Kingsley sonó, pidiendo orden en la sala.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se giraron y tomaron asiento, mientras Hermione seguía tratando de explicarle a Ron porqué había hecho que Ginny se fuera.

La gran pantalla de proyección ocupaba un lado de la sala. Loveless estaba parado en el otro extremo. El nudo dorado había sido expandido; seguía conservando su forma original, pero ahora había hoyos y espacios entre el enredado de lazos de color. El hombre tenía puesta la varita detrás del nudo.

—¿Está listo, Loveless? —dijo Kingsley con dificultad, como si se arrepintiera de la decisión de mostrar los recuerdos.

—Sí.

—Proceda.

—Muy bien. Como dije, los recuerdos solo serán fragmentos, y claro, no tendrán sonido. Y debido a la naturaleza del nudo del encantamiento de memoria, no podré controlar la secuencia en la que aparezcan.

—¿Cuál es su mejor estimación del intervalo de tiempo que estos recuerdos cubren? —preguntó Kingsley.

—A juzgar por el tamaño y la complejidad del nudo, diría que dos o tres años. Claro, la intensidad y la emoción borrada de los recuerdos afectan el tamaño del nudo.

—¿Y usted no ha visto estos recuerdos?

—No, señor.

—Muy bien. ¿Estás listo, Harry?

El chico asintió, agradecido por el fuerte agarre de Hermione en una de sus manos. Escuchó al maestro hacer un encantamiento y un rayo de luz brotó del nudo de lazos, dirigiéndose a la pantalla. El moreno giró la cabeza automáticamente hacia la pantalla, pensando, irrelevantemente, que debían haber llevado palomitas, porque se sentía como si estuviera en un cine _muggle_. Y luego, todos sus pensamientos abandonaron su cabeza cuando se vio a sí mismo, volando por el cielo nocturno con Draco Malfoy, con Malfoy riendo y sosteniendo una iluminada snitch. La imagen desapareció con un destello y fue reemplazada por una de Cedric Diggory y Malfoy bailando, con Harry recargado contra un escritorio, viéndolos y riendo. Destello. Draco y Harry, sentados en un escritorio, con los libros regados frente a ellos, Harry estirando una mano y pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja del otro. Destello. Cedric Diggory y Harry, parados junto a un Malfoy que gritaba. Destello. Harry recargado contra Malfoy, con filas de libros detrás de ellos. Destello. Malfoy denudo, encima de Harry, retorciéndose, con la cabeza hacia atrás en obvio éxtasis, mientras Malfoy recorría con sus labios su pecho descubierto…

—SUFICIENTE. _FINITE_. TERMINEN ESTO, AHORA. —La sala se apagó. La mirada de Harry seguía fija en la pantalla, ahora en blanco. Por segunda vez en el día, el lugar estaba completamente en silencio. El chico repasó la sala con la mirada y vio que cada persona tenía la atención puesta en él. Se puso de pie, temblando—. Si me disculpan —dijo. Oyó su voz extrañamente sin emoción. Se enfocó en las escaleras que llevaban a la salida. Caminando hacia ellas, tuvo que mantener en la mente poner un pie delante del otro. El silencio lo seguía, o tal vez no; apenas podía escuchar por el intenso zumbido que llenaba su cabeza. Tropezándose, su pie golpeó el primer escalón, y se sintió agradecido cuando unos brazos familiares lo agarraron por ambos costados—. Al baño —susurró, tal vez sin necesidad.

Ron y Hermione sostuvieron su peso mientras se apresuraban a llegar a la puerta. El pandemonio llegó en cuanto se abrieron las puertas.

—Harry Potter, ¿sabías que te habían borrado la memoria?

—¿Cuándo te atacó Malfoy?

—¿Presentarás cargos en contra de Malfoy?

Harry apenas sentía que los aurores los ayudaban a avanzar, despejando el camino hasta llegar al baño. En cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de él, Harry corrió al primer inodoro y cayó de rodillas, vomitando. Sintió que estaba sacando su alma a través de la bilis que brotaba por su boca y nariz. Por fin, colapsó sobre la pared, habiendo perdido todas sus fuerzas.

—Ten, Harry —dijo Hermione en voz baja, dándole una botella de agua.

El chico la tomó, luchando con la tapa. Se enjuagó la boca y escupió en el suelo, ignorando el desastre. Hermione desvaneció el charco pulcramente y se sentó en el suelo junto a él, acariciando con su mano la del moreno, que descansaba sobre su pierna.

Harry alzó la cabeza y miró a Ron, que estaba recargado contra la pared. Sus pecas resaltaban con la palidez de su rostro. El pelirrojo lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decir que me esperaba eso, compañero.

—Ni tú, ni yo —dijo Harry, con una risa amarga—. ¿Podría haber sido falso, creado? —preguntó, mirando a Hermione.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, Harry. No veo cómo podría haber sido falso.

—Genial. Maravilloso. Y pensar que me desperté esta mañana, pensando que toda la rareza en mi vida había quedado atrás. Que iríamos a Hogwarts la próxima semana y que podría seguir adelante. —Harry cerró los ojos—. Si nos quedamos aquí lo suficiente, ¿creen que todos se vayan? No puedo enfrentar a todas esas cámaras, toda esa gente.

—Hablé con los aurores mientras estabas, em, vaciando las tripas. Están despejando el corredor. Podremos ir directo al punto de aparición —dijo Ron.

—Iré a ver si ya está despejado —dijo Hermione, palmeando la mejilla de Harry y poniéndose de pie.

Harry asintió, con los ojos cerrados y recargado contra la pared del baño.

—_Jodido_ Malfoy.

—De hecho, parecía como si… —El pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente, cuando vio a Harry apuntándole con la varita.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, no vas a terminar esa oración.

Ron alzó las manos en postura defensiva.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Sigo en shock, ¿vale? Mi cerebro se apagó —dijo Ron, con una sonrisa lánguida.

Harry dejó caer su mano sobre su regazo.

—También el mío.

Escucharon el agudo sonido de los tacones de Hermione en la loseta.

—Me encontré con Kingsley, dijo que iría a Grimmauld Place esta noche. Podemos irnos, ya se fueron todos. ¿Estás listo, Harry?

Harry rio con brusquedad.

—Tan listo como podré estarlo.

Ron le ofreció la mano y Harry la tomó, impulsándose y poniéndose de pie.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

No odien a Draco (¡o a mí!). De hecho, acabo de perder a un par de seguidores desde que subí el capítulo, hace 12 horas. Por favor, no se vayan… Si sienten que es mucho, esperen hasta que haya subido dos capítulos más, y con eso habrán pasado lo peor de todo.

Perdimos dos años, veremos _flashbacks_ y otras cosas. ¡Comentarios, por favor! Sé que este fue un capítulo con mucho _angst_. El siguiente es peor, y luego las cosas se arreglan, por favor, ¡confíen en mí!

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Siguen a bordo?

**Adigium21**


	23. Amoris delere PARTE 1

**Notas de la autora:**

Nivel de _angst_: Medio. Dividí el capítulo para que éste no esté tan cargado. Es más informativo que otra cosa. Y hay un poco de HARRY EN MAYÚSCULAS, algo que fue muy divertido de escribir. Al terminar, vi que estaba excediéndome para mi rating T, así que puse palabras más benignas. Siéntanse libres de usar sus favoritas.

Ésta en, en definitiva, la parte más difícil de escribir, la explicación de todo lo que está pasando. Requerirá un poco de aceptación de su parte. Si tienen dudas, solo asientan, digan que "es magia" y continúen.

**Notas de traductor:**

¡267 reviews y contando! Todas (y todos) ustedes son maravillosas (os)...

Miles de gracias a **Askarsha, luzmari, caro, NUMENEESSE, HeartSun, Violet Stwy, sakuramar21, Meliza Malfoy, toxica666, JANE W, Lunatica Dark, Kyuubi, kawaiigiirl, catzeruf, Adriana11, Lady Aeromys, jessyriddle, my dilema, xonyaa11, Aoi23, nagini27 **y** Alexiel Viely **por comentar en el capítulo anterior (y creo que alguien comentó en uno pasado).

¿Prólogo, alguien?

* * *

La sala de estar del 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba oscura, a excepción de la tambaleante luz que venía de la chimenea. Harry estaba sentado, de costado, sobre el sillón de cuero, mirando las llamas. Un vaso de whisky de fuego estaba en su mano, descansando sobre su pierna. La cena que Kreacher le había preparado no había sido tocada, y estaba sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado.

—Podría haber sido peor, Harry —dijo Ron, desde el sillón en el que él y Hermione estaban sentados, agarrados de las manos.

Harry volteó y miró a Ron, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo, cómo podría haber sido peor? En frente de todo el Wizengamot, mientras miraba, junto con todos los demás, una pantalla de proyección de tres metros de alto, descubrí que no soy virgen.

—Em, buen punto —dijo Ron entre dientes—. Al menos, Kingsley despejó la galería antes de permitir…

—Y solo fueron pedazos de imágenes, Harry —dijo Hermione suavemente—. Era difícil notar, con exactitud… —Ron apretó su mano y negó con la cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar las imágenes de esos "pedazos" de su mente. _De nuevo_, pensó, con una risa amarga.

Justo entonces, las llamas se avivaron y la voz de Ginny se oyó por la red flú.

—Harry, por favor, solo quiero saber si estás bien. —Harry gruñó, pero no respondió.

Hermione miró a Harry.

—¿Quieres que Ron vaya a hablar con ella? —Harry suspiró y asintió.

Ron bebió el resto de su whisky de fuego y le dio un beso rápido a Hermione. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Mirando a Harry, preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—Solo dile que… estoy bien. Dile que no vaya al juicio mañana. Hablaré con ella después. —Harry terminó, cansado. Ron asintió y le sonrió a Hermione, para luego arrojar un puñado de polvos flú en la chimenea y desaparecer. Hermione y Harry miraron cómo las llamas regresaban a la normalidad.

—Harry, ¿no puedes recordar nada de esos eventos? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry miró a la chica y suspiró.

—No. Bueno, sí. Partes de ellos eran familiares… Las he visto en sueños. Pero nunca pensé que fueran reales… Pero, supongo que ahora… —Harry volteó la cabeza y giró su cabeza hacia Hermione—. Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? Por eso me dijiste que Ginny debía irse, cuando despejaron la galería.

Hermione dudó. El chico no sonaba enojado, entendió con preocupación. Era como si todas las emociones lo hubieran abandonado. Aún estaba en _shock_. Apenas consiguieron sacarlo de la sala, antes de que comenzara a temblar. Se había dirigido al fuego tambaleante y estaba haciendo que unas chispas verdes y plateadas brotaran de las llamas; luego, se mezclaban con las llamas rojas y doradas y desaparecían por la chimenea.

—No lo sé, Harry, nada es seguro. —Hermione cerró los ojos, como si estuviera recordando—. Durante cuarto año, y eso parece hace una vida, sospechaba que algo estaba sucediendo…

—¿Qué? —Había endurecido su tono, pero su rostro no mostraba nada.

—Algo cambió ese año, estabas feliz. Estabas realmente feliz, a pesar de todo lo que pasó con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, e incluso con Umbridge, el año siguiente. Siempre tenías una sonrisa en el rostro y te la pasabas tarareando una vieja canción muggle. Y, con Malfoy, a pesar de que seguían peleando, las peleas parecían diferentes. Casi orquestadas, como si supieran exactamente lo que el otro iba a hacer.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Harry con tristeza.

—Y luego, de repente, todo terminó y regresó a como había estado antes, incluso peor y… —Se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que debía haberlo imaginado.

Harry la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué canciones muggles?

Oh, no lo sé. Cosas muy viejas de los Stones, los Beatles, Hendrix…

—No, no puede ser… —Harry negó con la cabeza y, de repente, se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Hermione lo escuchó subir las escaleras. Lo encontró en el viejo cuarto de Sirius, sentado en frente de su baúl escolar. Estaba sacando todo lo que había dentro del baúl, hasta que llegó al fondo. Hermione jadeó mientras el chico sacaba un paquete de viejos discos muggles. El que estaba hasta arriba tenía un submarino amarillo brillante en la portada.

—Encontré estos cuando estaba limpiando mi baúl, cuando nos estábamos preparando para ir a encontrar los Horrocruxes. No podía entender cómo era que habían llegado ahí. No tenía idea de a quién le pertenecían… —Harry se puso de rodillas, mirando la portada del disco sin mirarla en realidad—. Y esos grupos… Oh, santo Dios, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que me hizo?

—No lo sé, Harry. No tiene sentido. —Hermione se sentó junto a él—. ¿Había algo más en el baúl, que no supieras cómo había llegado ahí?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca fui bueno para vaciarlo cada año. Solo le añadía cosas. Nunca pareció haber problema.

—Revisémoslo, a ver qué encontramos.

Harry asintió y, juntos, comenzaron a remover los contenidos. Cuando llegaron al fondo, les quedó una pequeña pila de cosas que Harry no reconocía. Hermione levantó el trozo de seda verde. Lo repasó con los dedos.

—Un extremo está roto, el otro está bien. Creo que es de una bufanda de Slytherin, Harry. Y de una muy buena; ésta es una seda muy costosa.

El chico asintió, sin interés, y levantó la snitch.

—Ésta es una snitch de práctica. Nunca había tenido la mía… Siempre usaba la del equipo.

—¿Crees que ésta sea la que estaba en los recuerdos? —dijo suavemente, temiendo su reacción.

—Supongo, podría ser —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras arrojaba una pequeña bolsa de papel al bote de basura.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—Solo unos caramelos que Dumbledore me dio el año pasado, antes de morir. Sabían horrible. Creo que los guardé solo porque eran de parte de él. —Se giró y levantó una moneda. No notó cómo Hermione metía la mano en el bote y tomaba la bolsa de dulces, para luego meterla en su bolsillo. Harry miró que la moneda tenía un león de Gryffindor grabado en ella—. ¿Y esto?

Hermione tomó la moneda.

—Ya la he visto antes, Harry. Tú me pediste que le pusiera un encantamiento proteico. —La chica negó con la cabeza—. No puedo creer que nunca te haya preguntado de nuevo. Ya lo recuerdo, iba a ser un regalo de Navidad para alguien.

—¿No te dije para quién?

—No… No lo sé. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. —Su mano tembló mientras sostenía la moneda—. ¿Crees que también me hayan borrado la memoria?

Harry agarró sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

—No, si lo hubieran hecho, no recordarías la moneda. —Cerró los ojos—. Daría lo que fuera porque esto fuera otro sueño. ¿Por qué les di la varita, Hermione?

—Querías hacer lo correcto, siempre lo haces. No había forma de que pudiéramos predecir…

—¿Que borraron de mi memoria el sexo con Draco Malfoy? —dijo Harry, ahogándose con sus palabras.

—Bueno, em, sí. —Hermione trató de reír pero no pudo conseguirlo—. No sé si deba mencionarlo, pero el encantamiento proteico retiene una historia. Usualmente, los últimos mensajes mandados y recibidos.

—Hazlo.

La chica dudó.

—Pásame tu libro de Encantamientos, nunca antes he hecho éste. Quiero asegurarme de hacerlo bien. —Harry asintió y metió la mano en su baúl, buscando su viejo libro de Encantamientos. Dándoselo, se giró hacia el baúl y, moviendo la varita, hizo que el resto de las cosas regresaran adentro. Poniendo su varita junto a los álbumes, volteó para ver a Hermione diciendo el encantamiento entre dientes, sobre la moneda encantada.

—Pásame esa hoja de papel, Harry. Puedo imprimirlo para tener un registro. —Harry revisó la habitación, buscando el papel que habían encontrado en el fondo del baúl, y se lo dio. Con un movimiento practicado de varita, la chica lanzó el brillante hechizo al papel.

Las palabras danzaron en la superficie y luego desaparecieron. Hermione parpadeó. Miró a su varita y luego al papel.

—Eso no debería haber pasado.

—¿Qué no debería haber pasado?

—Los mensajes deberían haber aparecido en el papel, pero las palabras desaparecieron. —Hermione se mordió el labio—. ¿Por qué habrá...? —Tocó el papel y sonrió—. Claro, qué listo.

—Hermione. —El moreno escupió la palabra; no tenía paciencia.

—El papel está encantado. Algo se necesita para revelar lo que está en él… Probablemente cuando la varita del mago correcto toca el papel.

—Déjame adivinar: mi varita. —Harry tomó su varita. Hermione puso el papel en el suelo y Harry lo tocó. Unas líneas negras comenzaron a llenar la superficie—. Merlín. —Harry gruñó cuando la imagen de Malfoy emergió. El rostro de Harry también apareció, y ambos estaban abrazados. Sobre el dibujo, estaban las palabras del encantamiento proteico.

_"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasó?"_

_"D, estoy realmente preocupado. Háblame"._

_"D, te amo"._

—Esos fueron los últimos mensajes que mandaste. ¿Quieres que también saque los que Malfoy mandó? —Hermione estaba mordiéndose el labio, deseando no haberle dicho que podía recuperar los mensajes. Podría haber sido después, ya había pasado mucho durante el día. Nunca se le había ocurrido que serían mensajes de amor.

—Seguro, ¿por qué diablos no? —dijo Harry casi con desgana. Su cabeza estaba de lado, mientras miraba el dibujo, sin expresión en el rostro.

_"Te amo"._

_"Recuerda que siempre te amaré"._

_"Me tengo que ir"._

Harry levantó su varita y las palabras, junto con la imagen, se desvanecieron. Tocó el papel de nuevo y regresaron. Hermione miró a su amigo, preocupada: le intrigaba la forma tan calmada en que se estaba comportando. No estaba gritando ni maldiciendo, solo estaba sentado ahí, mirando el dibujo y las frases. Su rostro no tenía color, pero esa era la única señal de que algo fuera de lo ordinario estaba sucediendo.

—Entonces, parece que intercambié notas de amor con Malfoy, alguien nos dibujó bailando y jugábamos a buscar la snitch en la noche con una de práctica. Eso aclara todo. —Harry buscó su vaso de whisky de fuego y le dio un largo trago.

Escucharon el sonido del timbre abajo. Hermione se puso de pie, aliviada.

—Ese debe ser Kingsley. Tal vez él pueda informarnos más…

—Sí, tal vez acaba de encontrar evidencia que prueba que soy un _veela _hombre lobo, que tiene un hijo secreto con Malfoy. —Harry se puso de pie—. Eso acabaría el día bastante bien.

—Harry. —Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro, al llegar a su lado—. Sabes que Ron y yo estaremos a tu lado. Sin importar lo que pase.

Harry rio.

—Seguro, ahí estarán. ¿Pero, yo? Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, el imbécil que rompió mi nariz en sexto año. Malfoy, con el que peleaba, el que me molestaba o maldecía cada que tenía la oportunidad. Y yo le mandé mensajes de amor secretos. Y bailamos e hicimos… —Sacudió el papel—. No sé qué hice con él. Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar a entender esto, o si quiero llegar a entenderlo.

—No sabemos todo, Harry, no te juzgues ni a Malfoy. Solo, descubramos lo que podamos, ¿vale? Luego, partimos de ahí.

Bajaron las escaleras, juntos. Los tres habían estado viviendo en Grimmauld Place desde que los juicios habían comenzado, semanas antes. Ron y Harry habían regresado, al principio, a la Madriguera, después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Hermione había pasado un mes visitando a sus padres, que ya estaban de vuelta en su casa, después de haber estado escondidos, por casi un año, en una casa de la Orden con los Dursley (1).

Harry había estado inquieto y se sentía atrapado en la Madriguera. Era demasiado pronto, después de todo lo que había pasado. Ver a Ginny cada día había sido raro; ella estaba claramente lista para volver a estar juntos, pero Harry no podía, aún no. Había usado los juicios como excusa para irse. Ron les había dicho a sus padres que no quería que Harry estuviera solo en Grimmauld Place. Poco tiempo después, Hermione se les había unido, para poder asistir a los juicios y estar cerca de Ron.

Kreacher estaba en el piso de abajo.

—Harry Potter, señor. El ministro Shacklebolt está en la sala de estar, esperándolo. ¿Quiere que lleve bocadillos?

—No será necesario, Kreacher. Gracias —le dijo Hermione al elfo, porque Harry lo había ignorado y había pasado de largo por el pasillo. Kingsley estaba parado en medio de la sala, hablando con Ron, que debía haber regresado de la Madriguera, pues estaba sacudiéndose polvo flú de los hombros.

—¿Cómo está Ginny? —preguntó Harry, ignorando a Kingsley de momento.

—Muy preocupada —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Una edición especial de _El Profeta _salió. —El pelirrojo vaciló—. Lo vio y se molestó un poco.

—¿No podían esperar a mañana? —Harry miró a Ron y luego a Kingsley, sin poder creerlo. El ministro negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba un papel de su túnica y se lo daba al moreno. _"OBLIVIATADO_", decía el encabezado, en letras de quince centímetros; debajo, había una fotografía de Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione lo ayudaban a salir de la sala. El Harry de la foto caminaba como un autómata, con el rostro marcado por el shock. El Ron y la Hermione de la foto se veían casi tan sorprendidos, pero al menos tenían la presencia para fulminar con la mirada a los que estaban estorbándoles—. ¿Qué dice? —preguntó sin interés, mientras arrojaba el periódico al fuego. De nuevo, caminó hacia su sillón de cuero favorito y se sentó.

Hermione le hizo un gesto a Kingsley para que se sentara en el otro sillón, dado que Harry no había dicho nada. Ella y Ron se sentaron en el sillón largo.

—Nada acerca de los recuerdos que vimos; estamos tratando de contenerlo, y hasta ahora hemos tenido éxito —dijo Kingsley—. Pero dice mucho acerca de cómo se encontraron los recuerdos.

—No parece tan molesto —le susurró Ron a Hermione.

—Está en shock. Se está apagando.

—El juicio está oficialmente en pausa. Draco Malfoy está en el ala médica, siendo tratado por heridas hechas por los guardias de su celda. Hice que el jefe de aurores investigara lo que sucedió. Los guardias dicen que él provocó el ataque, pero sin importar la causa, lo golpearon y maldijeron severamente.

—Una lástima que no hayan terminado el trabajo —dijo Ron entre dientes. Hermione lo golpeó y negó con la cabeza.

—No, él es el único que puede decirnos qué pasó. —Miró a Harry; el moreno no había mostrado interés en la noticia acerca de Malfoy.

—Harry, ¿no recuerdas nada acerca de tu, bueno, tu relación con Malfoy? —dijo Kingsley; su voz teñida de vergüenza.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no apartó la mirada del fuego.

—Nada que yo no pensara que eran sueños raros. Dormimos en condiciones extremas por meses, tu mente comienza a jugarte malas pasadas después de un rato.

Kingsley lo miró preocupado, pero decidió continuar.

—Bueno, Malfoy necesita un día o dos para recuperarse de sus heridas. Harry, ¿te gustaría ir a San Mungo mañana? Para ver si pueden…

—¡NO! —Harry se puso de pie de un salto, hasta llegar frente a Kingsley, y le enterró el dedo en el pecho—. No voy a dejar que alguien me pinche con sus jodidas varitas para descubrir qué cojones está mal conmigo. Ya me harté. Estoy JODIDAMENTE HARTO. Fui un JODIDO HORROCRUX; MORÍ, CON UN DEMONIO. Un MALDITO PSICÓPATA vivió en mi cabeza por AÑOS. Y AHORA SOY EL JODIDO AMANTE GAY SIN MEMORIA DE UN PUÑETERO MORTÍFAGO. Al diablo contigo, Kingsley, y con todo el mundo mágico. —Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala, no sin antes volcar la mesa donde había estado su cena fría. El retrato de Walburga Black comenzó a gritar y Hermione escuchó a Harry arrojándole algo, antes de subir las escaleras.

Los tres se quedaron en donde estaban, atónitos, escuchando el abrir y cerrar de puertas y el sonido de algo siendo arrojado contra una pared.

—Bueno, eso es bueno —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ron y Kingsley la miraron, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Eso fue bueno? —dijo Ron, riendo.

—Sí, es mucho mejor que esté enojado y destruyendo cosas a que esté aquí sentado, como un zombi, retrayéndose. Ron, ¿por qué no subes y dejas que te grite un rato? Solo en caso de que se deje llevar de más. —Al mismo tiempo, oyeron un fuerte golpe, un ruido que fue casi silenciado por la voz del retrato, que gritaba acerca de los _sangresucias_—. Y, por el amor de Merlín, cierra las cortinas de Walburga al pasar.

—Claro. Maravilloso. Me están tocando todos los trabajos divertidos esta noche. Si no bajo en una hora, manda refuerzos. —Ron enderezó los hombros y salió de la sala.

—Lo lamento, Kingsley. Ha estado en una espiral desde que salimos del tribunal. Es bueno que haya explotado. Comenzaba a preocuparme.

—De acuerdo. Además, es mejor que la alternativa. No había escuchado tantas profanidades desde que Sirius y yo nos quedamos bebiendo toda la noche, compartiendo nuestros problemas, hace unos años. Sirius podía maldecir tan bien como podía beber. —Kingsley negó con la cabeza.

—Kingsley, me gustaría que los sanadores mentales en San Mungo nos examinaran a Ron y a mí —dijo Hermione, vacilante pero resuelta—. Sospecho que, si los recuerdos de Harry fueron manipulados, los nuestros también lo hayan sido. Harry y yo estuvimos viendo unas cosas allá arriba, y supe que las había visto antes, pero algo estaba mal con el recuerdo.

—Me temo que hay una gran posibilidad de eso. Malfoy, y quien sea que lo ayudó a hacer esto, también debieron haberles hecho algo a ustedes. De otro modo, habrías sabido que algo estaba mal. —Kingsley se sentó de nuevo—. Esto siempre fue una farsa de juicio. Nunca debí permitir que fuera apresurado y frente al Wizengamot, como lo hicimos. Había muchas cosas de Malfoy que no cuadraban. Pero dejé que ese idiota de Smith y su equipo me convencieran.

—¿Vas a anular el juicio? —preguntó Hermione.

—Aún no, pero la posibilidad sigue en pie. Ahora, claro, es un juicio cerrado. Nadie del público general podrá observarlo. Harry puede asistir, junto con quien sea que necesite como apoyo.

—¿Malfoy dijo algo después de que salimos del tribunal?

—No. Estaba en estado catatónico. No podía, o no quería, caminar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo provocó el ataque?

Kingsley hizo un gesto.

—Todos los guardias que estaban ahí están siendo cuestionados. El primer reporte es que pasó de estar completamente pasivo a atacarlos. Llegaremos al fondo de esto, y se le asignará un _vigilador_, que lleve registro de todo; si alguien decide vengarse, seremos capaces de detenerlo (2). Especialmente, si consideramos lo que pasó con Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione asintió con sobriedad. Lucius Malfoy se había resistido al arresto, y había sido asesinado por los aurores que habían estado tratando de llevárselo.

Se oyó otro fuerte golpe en la habitación de arriba. Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Creo que ese fue el armario. Espero que el _boggart_ no se haya salido.

Kingsley rio.

—Creo que no conseguiré nada más de Harry esta noche. Cuando vuelva en sí —Se oyó otro golpe—, dile que me gustaría reunirme con ustedes tres mañana por la tarde, a las cuatro, en mis oficinas. Me reuniré con ambos abogados y decidiremos cómo vamos a proceder. —Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Hermione—. Mandaré una lechuza a San Mungo, diciendo que los vean a ti y a Ron mañana en la mañana. Si Harry desea que lo, em, pinchen con sus jodidas varitas, llévalo contigo. Me gustaría mucho descubrir todo lo que podamos antes de proceder.

OoOoOoO

Harry alzó la mirada cuando Ron y Hermione entraron a la cocina. El moreno estaba sentado a la gran mesa de roble, donde había puesto el tocadiscos de Regulus y la pila de discos _muggles_. Sin una palabra, se puso de pie y les sirvió a ambos una taza de café. Dándole las tazas con el fragante líquido, se sentó enfrente de ellos. Ron estaba agarrando la mano de Hermione, con fuerza. Harry los miró a ambos. Los conocía lo suficiente como para que le fuera fácil leer sus lenguajes corporales.

—También los atacó a ustedes, ¿verdad? —Se podía sentir la furia en su voz—. Maldito bastardo, voy a…

—No, Harry. —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. No nos borraron la memoria. Nos checaron muy bien, no hay señales del _Obliviate_. —La chica suspiró—. Fue otro hechizo, no pudieron decir cuándo pasó, pero…

—¿Qué les hizo? —la interrumpió el moreno.

—Un encantamiento. Un encantamiento de confianza. Uno viejo… Muy pocas personas han escuchado de él. El _Adcredo_. Hace que aceptes lo que te dicen que aceptes. Que no cuestiones.

—¿A ambos?

—Bueno, sí. Debió haber sido a ambos —dijo Ron, amargamente—. El bastardo sabía que no podría hacerlo solo a uno de nosotros. También a ti, tal vez.

—¿Es reversible? —preguntó Harry en voz baja. Saber que su propia memoria había sido manipulada ya era malo. Que a sus amigos también les hubieran hecho lo mismo, por su culpa, era más de lo que podía aguantar.

—Ya lo hicieron —dijo Hermione, sonriéndole para darle confianza—. Afortunadamente, tiene un contra encantamiento.

—¿Y? ¿Recuerdan algo diferente?

Ambos se miraron, y Harry reprimió las ganas de sentirse irritado. Desde que se habían hecho pareja, Harry había comenzado a sentirse como un mal tercio.

—Pasé mucho tiempo hablando con la sanadora Watson acerca del encantamiento, Harry. Y necesito investigar un poco por mi cuenta. —Ron y Harry bufaron al mismo tiempo—. Pero, aparentemente, nada fue borrado. Simplemente hicieron que aceptáramos y no cuestionáramos. Esa es, probablemente, la razón por la cual yo sabía de la moneda, sabía que se la habías dado a tu novio, pero no te pregunté después.

—Y la razón por la cual yo sabía que eras gay pero no me pareció raro que salieras con mi hermana —dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza—. Ambos sabíamos que eras gay, pero nunca se nos ocurrió que, dado que Ginny definitivamente no es un chico, no debías estar interesado en ella. Ni siquiera lo hablamos.

—Oh, Dios, Ginny. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto? —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Espera, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Sabían que era gay?

Hermione y Ron asintieron.

—Nos lo dijiste la primera semana de escuela, en cuarto año.

—Les dije que era gay, así que obviamente yo lo sabía… —dijo, sin poder creerlo—. Entonces, ¿por qué quería salir con Ginny? Definitivamente quería hacerlo, era lo único en lo que podía pensar durante sexto año.

—Necesitas ir a San Mungo, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Probablemente te dieron algún tipo de poción de amor.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. Si me hicieron algo más, no quiero saberlo ahora. Además, eso no tiene sentido. Incluso si Malfoy yo tuvimos… _algo_, ¿por qué borraría mi memoria y luego me daría una poción de amor para enamorarme de Ginny? ¿Qué es lo que habría ganado? ¿Cómo fue que pudo habérmela dado?

—No lo sé, Harry. No sé por qué lo hicieron —protestó Hermione—, pero una poción de amor explicaría mucho. Tienes que admitir que tus sentimientos por Ginny han cambiado, lo sabía incluso en mayo. Tal vez la poción estaba desvaneciéndose.

—Todo estaba tan confuso después de la batalla, pero… Yo seguía diciéndome a mí mismo que, una vez que todo se calmara, podría arreglarlo todo con ella —dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo podría ser gay, saber que lo soy, y no recordarlo?

—Ve. A. San. Mungo —dijo Hermione, con los dientes apretados—. La sanadora Watson es brillante. Una vez que te quiten el _Adcredo_, tal vez recuerdes más, o pienses en las cosas que pasaron y que obviaste, debido al encantamiento de confianza.

—No quiero ir —dijo Harry, necio. Quería a Hermione, pero ella no entendía que ya había tenido suficiente para lidiar, y no quería añadir más problemas.

—Está bien, Hermione —dijo Ron—. No hay prisa. Obviamente, esto lo hicieron hace, al menos, dos años. Unos cuantos días no harán la diferencia. —El chico miró a Harry—. ¿Cierto?

—Cierto. —Harry le sonrió a Ron, aliviado porque el chico lo entendía.

Claramente, Hermione no estaba de acuerdo, pero decidió cambiar el tema.

—Harry, ¿cuál es la relevancia de los álbumes? ¿Por qué estos? —preguntó, checando las cubiertas.

—No puedo entender cómo llegaron a mi baúl.

—No soy precisamente grupos nuevos. Todos son de los sesentas. ¿Tienen un significado especial para ti?

Harry vaciló. Los meses que habían pasado escondidos los habían unidos más que nunca. Durante esas interminables noches en la tienda, o alrededor de una fogata, había compartido mucho acerca de su vida con los Dursley. Nunca les había contado del peor día, cuando su tío lo había encontrado escuchando los álbumes en su alacena.

—¿Puedo poner uno? Nunca antes he escuchado un álbum completo de música _muggle_ —dijo Ron, estirando la mano para tomar el de hasta arriba. Harry lo detuvo con su mano.

—Tengo que contarles acerca de ellos antes. He estado sentado aquí, tratando de reunir el coraje para poner uno. Tiene que ver con los Dursley. Antes de recibir mi carta de Hogwarts. —Repasando las líneas de la madera de la mesa con un dedo, Harry les contó acerca de la noche en que los discos y la tocadiscos de su madre fueron destruidos por su tío Vernon. Ron y Hermione se veían horrorizados. Harry negó con la cabeza—. No puedo entender cómo se une esto con Malfoy. Tiene que tener algo que ver con toda la situación, pero no sé cómo. Pero, nunca les conté a ustedes. ¿Por qué habría de contarle a él, de entre toda la gente?

—¿Por qué creías que los habías encontrado el pasado julio? Dijiste que los encontraste cuando estabas limpiando tu baúl.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Supongo que pensé que alguien debió haberlos puesto en el baúl equivocado. Pero sabía que no le pertenecían a alguien de nuestro dormitorio. Ni siquiera teníamos un tocadiscos. —Harry miró a Ron, que asintió—. Pero estaba tan tenso ese día que los encontré, preocupado por llegar a la Madriguera a salvo; luego Moody fue asesinado y nos escapamos y ya no pensé en ellos de nuevo.

Hermione lo rodeó con un brazo.

—No te preocupes por ello. Vamos a reunirnos con Kingsley esta tarde. Tal vez eso nos dé algunas respuestas.

OoOoOoO

El trio entró a la oficina de Kingsley Shacklebolt con prisa. Harry revisó la habitación con rapidez y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Malfoy no estaba entre los presentes. Su abogado, Goldstein, estaba ahí, así como el fiscal y su asistente. Todos giraron para mirar al moreno cuando entró.

—Gracias, Harry. Aprecio que aceptaras reunirte con nosotros —dijo Kingsley. _Como si hubiese tenido alternativa_, pensó Harry, riendo—. El propósito de esta reunión es para decidir si el juicio debe o no debe continuar, anularlo y comenzar de nuevo, o tomar otras medidas. —Kingsley dirigió su atención al fiscal—. Como ya dije, temo que este caso haya sido desarrollado tan apresuradamente, cuando era claro que no toda la evidencia había sido juntada.

—Mi oficina ha lidiado con veinte casos de mortífagos en los últimos cuatros meses. Si nos tomáramos ridículas cantidades de tiempo con todos ellos…

—Se vería la justicia, y usted se habría ahorrado la molestia de que sus decisiones fueran desechadas. Y un chico de dieciocho años no debería encarar una cadena perpetua en Azkaban por haber sido obligado por otros a hacer algo, usualmente usando tortura —dijo Goldstein.

—Vamos a sentarnos y discutir lo que sabemos; acabo de recibir una lechuza que será de interés para todas las partes. —Todos tomaron asiento y Kingsley sacó una hoja—. Primero, Malfoy estará lo suficientemente recuperado pasado mañana, para asistir a una audiencia y retomar el juicio. Los guardias que estuvieron presentes han sido interrogados usando Veritaserum. Sí provocó el ataque en un grado, pero los guardias exageraron. Dos guardias han sido despedidos y otros dos han sido reasignados a trabajos de oficina, por haber fallado en proteger a Malfoy del ataque.

—¿A qué se refieren con que lo provocó? —preguntó Harry.

—Empujó deliberadamente a los guardias que lo estaban llevando a su celda. No fue mucho, pero los guardias reaccionaron de forma exagerada.

Smith sonrió de lado.

—Probablemente estaba intentando retrasar el juicio, hacer que lo hirieran para que se suspendiera, así como ha pasado.

—Sin importar la causa, intensifiqué la protección de Malfoy, incluyendo el uso de una guardia personal. Confío en que será suficiente para protegerlo. —Kingsley volteó hacia el abogado de Malfoy—. Señor Goldstein, ¿tiene algún conocimiento acerca de la relación de su cliente con Harry Potter?

—Regularmente invocaría el privilegio abogado-cliente, pero no hay necesidad de ello en este caso. No tenía idea. Habló, durante nuestras reuniones antes del juicio, acerca de sus varios encuentros con el señor Potter, pero nada indicaba que hubiera algún tipo de, bueno, relación íntima.

—Y, Harry —Kingsley volteó hacia el chico, que se removió en su asiento—, por tu reacción de ayer, y la obvia pérdida de memoria, puedo decir que tú tampoco tenías idea.

—No, ninguna. —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Malfoy y yo no éramos más que antagonistas hacia el otro durante la escuela.

—Sin duda, hay mucho más de lo que sabemos —dijo Kingsley—. Me gustaría reiterar mi deseo de que vayas a San Mungo, en especial después de haber recibido los resultados de las revisiones del señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. Ya accedieron a que sean compartidos. —Miró a ambos chicos. Ron y Hermione asintieron—. A ambos les aplicaron el encantamiento de confianza, _Adcredo_, en algún momento en el pasado. Es imposible saber cuándo. Probablemente al mismo tiempo que tu memoria fue borrada.

Harry se contuvo de decir "no".

—Lo consideraré.

—De hecho, señor, el caso de la pérdida de memoria del señor Potter saca a la luz un punto interesante. Él ha testificado en cinco casos. En realidad, la liberación de Narcissa Malfoy se otorgó casi solamente por el testimonio del señor Potter. Como ya tenemos pruebas claras de que ha sufrido… manipulación…

Harry sintió su ira elevarse, y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero Kingsley le ganó. El hombre golpeó su escritorio con el puño.

—Suficiente. La única evidencia que tenemos es que le retiraron recuerdos. No se le añadieron ni se alteraron. Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, su testimonio quedará como está. —La voz de Kingsley se sentía fría por el enojo—. Si escucho una palabra más que refleje dudas del testimonio o de la salud mental del señor Potter, su equipo completo será despedido. ¿Está claro? —El abogado asintió a regañadientes. Kingsley continuó con seriedad—. Por el testimonio de Draco Malfoy, siento que necesitamos recibir verificación del tiempo que pasó en la mansión Malfoy. El único testigo vivo que tenemos disponible es, por supuesto, su madre. Con eso en mente, solicité su presencia en la audiencia. Será acompañada al ministerio por los aurores, desde su actual lugar de residencia.

—¿En serio cree que eso es necesario, señor? —dijo el fiscal con sequedad—. Narcissa Malfoy ha tenido muchas oportunidades para dar información. ¿Qué espera ganar?

Kingsley fulminó al hombre con la mirada.

—Información, que es lo que necesitamos. Evidencia que nos diga qué está pasando, por el amor de Merlín. ¿Me entendió?

—Ciertamente, señor.

—Además, he recibido una lechuza de Aberforth Dumbledore. Tiene unos recuerdos de _pensadero_ de su hermano. Albus Dumbledore se las dio para que las cuidara, poco antes de su muerte. Según Aberforth, Albus le dijo que él sabría si era necesario sacarlas a colación, y cuándo sería el momento correcto para llamar nuestra atención. Al parecer, el momento es ahora.

—¿Los recuerdos tienen algo que ver conmigo y con Malfoy?

—Al parecer, sí; sabremos más cuando llegue. Estará presente en la audiencia y veremos los recuerdos. Con ambos permisos, estos recuerdos serán vistos por solo el consejo pequeño del Wizengamot y las partes involucradas. No queremos que ocurra algo como lo de ayer.

—No tengo objeción —dijo Goldstein.

—Si se prueba que los recuerdos del _pensadero_ no han sido alterados, no tendré objeción —dijo Smith.

Kingsley volteó hacia Harry, el cual se encogió de hombros.

—Si ayuda a responder lo que me pasó, estoy de acuerdo.

—Muy bien, nos reuniremos en la Sala de Audiencias D, pasado mañana, para ver los recuerdos del _pensadero_. Gracias por venir esta tarde.

Mientras todos estaban saliendo del cuarto, Samuel Goldstein puso una mano sobre el brazo de Harry.

—Si pudiera hablar con usted por unos minutos, a solas, señor Potter.

—Oh, claro —dijo Harry, parpadeando, sorprendido—. ¿Dónde…?

—Pueden utilizar la oficina de mi asistente, ya se retiró —dijo Kingsley, cuando oyó la solicitud.

Goldstein asintió.

—Gracias, señor. Muy amable de su parte. —Se dirigieron a la otra oficina y Goldstein cerró la puerta. Miró a Harry nerviosamente—. Señor Potter, me encuentro en una posición bastante rara. Usted, por supuesto, me retuvo para defender a Narcissa Malfoy y a su hijo. Sin embargo, debido a los recientes descubrimientos…

—Quiere saber si voy a seguirle pagando —dijo Harry sin expresión. No había pensado en la ironía de que en verdad estaba pagando el abogado de Malfoy.

—Burdamente, sí. Si estuviera manejando este caso en América lo haría gratis, es muy intrigante. Sin embargo, con los gastos de vivir aquí por las últimas seis semanas…

Harry miró al hombre, que tenía la decencia de verse avergonzado. Había ido a Gran Bretaña a petición de Harry, tomándose un descanso de su propia firma. Y había tomado dos casos que nadie más había estado dispuesto a defender. Había hecho un trabajo decente, joder. Harry había sido honesto cuando le dijo a Ginny que tenía una deuda con los Malfoy. Había contratado al abogado anónimamente; se lo debía a los Malfoy pero no quería que el chico se enterara de ello. Ahora, estaba obligado a pagar porque defendieran al imbécil que le había hecho un _Obliviate_. Se rehusaba a pensar en las notas que el encantamiento proteico de la moneda había revelado. Solo quería alejarse de todo. Estaba cansado, exhausto. No había dormido bien desde antes de los juicios de Malfoy, y la noche anterior no había dormido para nada. Se había quedado recostado por horas, luego se levantó y caminó por la casa; finalmente, en cuando amaneció, se puso sus zapatos deportivos y salió de la casa. Había comenzado a correr y no había parado hasta llegar al río. Se había quedado parado en el borde, viendo cómo se alzaba el sol. Deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Londres. Deseando simplemente dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Se oyó una delicada tos y recordó, de repente, que había un hombre frente a él. Al diablo los Malfoy. Al diablo la deuda que tenía con ellos. Pero, aun cuando pensaba eso, sabía qué tenía que hacer.

—Continuaré pagando sus gastos por una semana más. Luego, Malfoy estará solo —dijo, peleando contra la tentación de decirle al abogado que regresara a América. Pero era mejor hombre que Malfoy, e iba a mantener su palabra con el abogado.

Goldstein se veía sorprendido.

—Eso es verdaderamente generoso.

—Y yo soy un tonto por hacerlo —dijo Harry con amargura—. No le diga a Malfoy.

—No, señor. Mis servicios se mantendrán apoyados por una donación anónima.

Harry salió por la puerta y se encontró con Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué sucedió allá dentro?

—Nada. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¿Regresamos a casa o vamos a nuestro pub _muggle_ de siempre? —preguntó Harry mientras caminaba por el corredor. No comían en ningún restaurante o pub mágico: era demasiado difícil disfrutar de la comida, con toda la atención enfocada en Harry.

—A la Madriguera —dijo Hermione firmemente—. Ginny ha estado esperando todo el día alguna respuesta tuya y, bueno, creo que también les debemos una explicación a Molly y a Arthur.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué decirle. Aún no sé qué pasó. No puedo decirle eso, em, lo que vimos…

—No tienes que decirle todo. Solo dile que Malfoy borró tu memoria y que solo vimos, em, y bueno, que fue solo… Maldita sea, no sé qué deberías decir. —Ron negó con la cabeza—. Pero ella ya sabe acerca de que te quitaron recuerdos. Se está volviendo loca y está muy preocupada por ti.

—¿Crees que será más fácil si no le dices lo que sabemos hasta ahora? ¿Y mejor se lo dices después? —preguntó Hermione, ladeando la cabeza—. Ella es fuerte; puede lidiar con mucho. Pero con lo que no puede lidiar es con no saber los hechos, con que la protejas porque tienes miedo.

Ron y Harry se miraron.

—Preferiría esperar unos cuantos días más —dijo Harry, moviendo la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no tienes opción. —Habían llegado al punto de aparición mientras platicaban y Hermione los tomó de la mano. Con un movimiento practicado que había hecho cientos de veces durante el año pasado, se desapareció, llevándolos con ella.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry con enojo, en cuanto aterrizaron afuera de la Madriguera.

—Harry, habrías dicho que sí en su momento. Porque siempre haces lo que es correcto. Solo nos ahorré un poco de tiempo —dijo Hermione—. Además, es martes, y eso significa que…

—¡Hay pastel de carne! (3) —dijo Ron, con una gran sonrisa—. No puedo creer que casi olvidáramos que era martes. Lo siento, amigo, no hay de otra. No puedes comer basura de un pub cuando el pastel de carne de mamá está esperándonos.

Harry gruñó y comenzó a discutir pero, antes de que pudiera decir una oración, Ginny estaba corriendo por el jardín hacia ellos. Su cabellera roja se alzaba detrás de ella mientras corría. Bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a ellos. Los miró a los tres, y luego enfocó su atención en Harry.

—No estás alegre de estar aquí —dijo, acusadoramente.

—Yo, em, bueno, quiero decir, estábamos… —Harry dejó de hablar y entrecerró los os cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron a prisa por el jardín, en dirección a la casa—. No sé qué decirte —dijo, simplemente.

—La verdad siempre es buena —dijo Ginny secamente—. Me he estado volviendo loca hoy. La verdad no puede ser peor que lo que ha estado pasando por mi cabeza. —Giró y dirigió a Harry hacia una banca que estaba cerca de ellos—. Mi última idea fue que tuviste una aventura con Malfoy, ¿qué tan loco es eso? Así que, en serio Harry, lo que sea que… —Harry dejó de caminar y solo se dejó caer en la banca, mirándola—. Harry, ¿qué sucede? —dijo la chica, preocupada, rodeando al moreno con un brazo—. ¿Qué dije?

—Ginny, lo siento mucho. —Harry rio amargamente—. Oh, Merlín, esto es tan estúpido. Aquí estoy, disculpándome por algo que ni siquiera sé si hice.

—¿Qué, qué hiciste? ¿Qué no sabes? —dijo Ginny, comenzando a endurecer la voz.

—Lo que dijiste —dijo Harry, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. En vez de eso, miraba el jardín, buscando gnomos. Siempre estaban ahí, escondiéndose…

—¿Lo que _dije_? No dije nada, solo te conté acerca de las locas ideas que he estado teniendo… —Ginny se detuvo, negando con la cabeza violentamente—. No es cierto, no podrías haberlo hecho. ¡Harry, ni siquiera eres GAY! —Ginny gritó la última palabra, poniéndose de pie, con las manos en la cintura—. Esto no es gracioso, Harry. No lo es. Si Ron te dijo que dijeras eso…

—Ginny. Dios, Ginny, no sé NADA. Todo lo que sé, ahora mismo, es que vimos los recuerdos que nos mostraron. Y era bastante claro que nosotros, que él y yo éramos…

—¿Me engañaste con DRACO MALFOY? —La voz de Ginny se había alzado una octava.

—¡NO! ¡Tal vez! ¡No lo sé! —Harry temblaba por la frustración—. Es por eso que no quería venir aquí. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que sepa lo que hice si no lo recuerdo? —Harry se obligó a respirar profundamente. Quería tomar la mano de Ginny, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo—. Pero, Ginny, por los retazos que vimos, estoy bastante seguro de que fueron antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos a salir.

—¿Las imágenes que vieron, te mostraban a ti y a Malfoy, juntos? —dijo Ginny, con la voz más calmada. Se volvió a sentar en la banca.

Harry asintió miserablemente.

—Sí. Y anoche, Hermione y yo encontramos algunas cosas en el fondo de mi baúl escolar, que parecían apoyar, bueno, lo que vimos.

—¿Como qué cosas? —Harry podía notar que Ginny estaba tratando de mantener la calma, pero estaba retorciendo las manos sobre su regazo y se había alejado un poco de él.

—Cosas estúpidas. Una moneda, como las del ED, pero era obvio que la utilizábamos para comunicarnos con el otro y, em, la mitad de una bufanda de Slytherin —Ginny se estremeció por eso—, y algunas otras cosas.

—Entonces eres bisexual, o gay. O algo —dijo Ginny lentamente.

—O algo —dijo Harry—. Desearía poder decirte lo que soy, pero obviamente no tengo idea. No puedo decirte cómo desearía saber qué está pasando, pero una parte de mí está aterrorizada de aprender más. Por Godric, Ginny. Desearía poder decirte que todo va a estar bien. Pero no puedo.

Ginny se puso de pie y estiró su mano hacia Harry, levantándolo. Le dio un gentil abrazo. Él rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, vacilante.

—Harry, no puedo decirte cómo me siento acerca de todo esto. No lo sé. Mi instinto me dice que grite y haga un escándalo, pero sé que no es tu culpa. Es culpa de ese bastardo Malfoy. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo, y que te he amado por más tiempo del que puedo recordar. Y vamos a resolver esto, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien (4).

Harry apretó su abrazo.

—Eres más de lo que merezco, Ginny. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—No estoy segura de cómo tomar eso. Claramente, tus estándares en el pasado no eran muy altos —dijo Ginny secamente. Se puso de pie—. Vamos, es martes. Si no entramos a la casa pronto, Ron y Bill habrán acabado con el pastel. Y entonces ahí me molestaré de verdad.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Harry se sintió aliviado al descubrir que Ron y Hermione ya les habían dicho a los padres de Ron acerca de lo que habían aprendido de los recuerdos. Decirle a Ginny había sido bastante malo, por lo que no podía imaginar contarles a Arthur y Molly. Bill también estaba en la cocina.

—Es martes —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Fleur está visitando a su familia esta semana, así que no hay razón por la que deba perderme esto. Además, necesito hablar contigo, Harry.

—Espero que los duendes no estén pidiendo más dinero… —Harry comenzó, con enojo.

Bill rio.

—No, estoy seguro de que saben que rozaron el límite hasta donde podían. No, uno de mis compañeros se me acercó hoy. Dijo que quería hablar contigo acerca de la, em, situación.

—¿Acerca de Malfoy?

Bill asintió.

—No me dijo de qué, solo que pensaba que tal vez podría ayudarte a saber más acerca de lo que pasó. Sé que parece una petición rara, pero es un tipo bueno y recto. Si dice que tiene información, es porque sí la tiene.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Harry, intrigado.

—Simon Ward, estuvo un rato en la reunión de la semana pasada.

—No identifico el nombre, pero seguro, creo. ¿Puede pasar a Grimmauld Place después del trabajo?

—Está bien, se lo haré saber.

Arthur apartó a Harry después de la cena.

—Harry, sé que nunca podré tomar el lugar de tu padre, pero, sin importar lo que pase, quiero que sepas que Molly y yo te consideramos un hijo nuestro. Quiero estar ahí para ti mañana.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, en serio. No tiene que hacer eso. —Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los recuerdos que ya habían sido mostrados. Se moriría de la vergüenza al pensar en que los Weasley los vieran—. Por favor, no…

—Voy a insistir. Ahora, entiendo, por lo que Ron dijo, o más bien, por lo que trató de decir cuando no estaba tartamudeando, que vieron cosas que eran de una naturaleza delicada. Molly se quedará en casa con Ginny. Y yo, bueno, francamente, he visto suficiente en mi vida, y no me sonrojaré si descubrimos que tienes un gusto por las cabras.

Harry se ahogó con eso y luego accedió, solo para poder irse sin escuchar otro comentario de Arthur Weasley.

OoOoOoO

* * *

(1) En esta parte, creo que Marty toma una trama de una de sus historias, que no he leído pero es más que seguro que no sigue el canon en cuanto a lo que Hermione hace con sus padres. Solo sigan la corriente, no afecta en nada a _esta_ trama.

(2) En inglés, Marty escribió E.Y.E.; nunca pude encontrar una traducción a las siglas, pero tiene el sentido de un aparato mágico que vigila. De ahí es que sale la palabra "_vigilador_".

(3) En inglés, Shepherd's Pie… Vean imágenes y deléitense…

(4) Si alguien desea hacer "Weasley bashing", les recomiendo que esperen un poco… Todavía faltan unas cuantas actitudes Weasley que, en mi opinión, no son agradables.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_Ci vediamo! _

**Adigium21**


	24. Amoris delere PARTE 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a **Adriana11, NUMENEESSE, jessyriddle, Lunatica Dark, Violet Stwy, toxica666, xonyaa11, Melanie Tao de Usui, Pumpkinx, catzeruf, Guadi-Fic's **y** Silvers Astoria Malfoy **(con su entrega maratónica de reviews… LOVE IT!, y aún sigue…) por comentar en el capítulo anterior o alguno de los anteriores.

**Pumpkinx:** Sí, ya verás cómo resulta todo en éste y el que sigue… Ah, y tratemos de no odiar a Ginny, más de lo que debemos… hehe

**xonyaa11:** LOL, ¿Tienes poderes de clarividencia o algo así? En el capítulo siguiente descubriremos cómo fue que Harry perdió todo lo que tenía; se pondrá bueno…

**toxica666:** Ya me imagino a tu padre y a tu hermano. Debe haber sido muy divertido. Y creo que conocemos demasiado bien a Harry como para saber que sí, lo mandará todo al carajo. Pero se resuelve, lo prometo…

Disfruten… Ah, y avísenme si se me fue algún errorcillo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó las escaleras intentando estirar los músculos por la difícil noche anterior. Entró a la cocina y, gracias a los olores, entendió que Kreacher había freído unas salchichas propiamente. Por primera vez en días, el moreno se sorprendió porque en verdad tenía apetito.

Tal vez hablar con Ginny la noche pasada había ayudado más de lo que creía. Lo único bueno acerca de todo ese fiasco era el alivio de confirmar que era gay. Había pensado que se había vuelto loco por los últimos cuatro meses. Aún quería a Ginny, pero no más de lo que quería a Hermione. Ese había sido el primer indicio de que algo andaba mal. No había sentido ningún deseo de regresar con Ginny. Decidiendo que solo era cansancio, había esperado a que regresaran los viejos sentimientos. Luego, vio cómo Ron y Hermione no habían podido quitarse las manos de encima, esos días después de la batalla. Habían vivido lo mismo, casi lo mismo, que él. Y claramente eso no los había detenido. _Y aún no los detiene_, pensó con una risa, cuando vio que ya pasaban de las nueve en punto y ellos aún no bajaban.

Cuando él y Ginny habían comenzado a salir, se había sentido de la misma manera. Amaba cada minuto que estaba con ella. Pero cuando había regresado a la Madriguera en mayo, todo era diferente. Se había sentido atrapado por Ginny, y sabía que no quería estar a solas con ella. Se había sentido incorrecto besarla y no podía entender por qué. Finalmente, había huido, regresando a Grimmauld Place para alejarse de su mirada inquisitiva. Y eso había sido antes de que los sueños comenzaran; esos sueños que hacían que se despertara en la mañana, confundido. Había sido la noche en la que Harry y Ron habían ido a su pub _muggle_ favorito, cuando el moreno tuvo que admitir que tal vez algo más estaba sucediendo. Se encontró a sí mismo pidiendo cerveza de tonel, solo por el placer de ver los bíceps del _barman_ al jalar el tarro. No fue sino hasta que se preguntó distraídamente cómo se vería el hombre sin camisa, que supo que no podía seguir excusándose con cansancio post-batalla.

Poniendo su plato en el fregadero, Harry se sorprendió al escuchar una voz desconocida en el vestíbulo. Caminando por el pasillo, se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Hermione, parada junto a otra mujer. Una mujer que llevaba la muy familiar túnica de San Mungo.

—Hermione. —Sintió cómo su ira aumentaba y trató de controlarse, algo que comenzaba a ser más y más difícil.

—Harry, primero que nada, no te preocupes. Nos aparecí directamente en el escalón de la puerta. Nadie en el parque vio llegar a la sanadora Watson —dijo Hermione, tranquilizadora. La presencia de la prensa en el parque cruzando la calle se había multiplicado desde que había salido la noticia de la memoria de Harry. Para confusión de los vecinos _muggles_, y la consternación del ministerio, que advertía repetidamente a los medios que cincuenta magos y brujas con túnica en un vecindario _muggle _era una clara violación al Estatuto del Secreto.

—Hermione, te dije que no. —Harry negó con la cabeza. Volteó hacia la sanadora—. Lamento que haya venido en vano.

—¡Harry! Solo habla con ella. Por favor, por mí —rogó Hermione.

—Señor Potter, entiendo su vacilación. Si desea que me vaya, así lo haré. Sin embargo, me gustaría la oportunidad de hablar con usted. Le prometo que no lo examinaré o haré algo en contra de su voluntad. La señorita Granger está muy preocupada por usted; tal vez podría considerarlo para calmarla. —La sanadora lo miró expectantemente, con una mirada hacia el preocupado rostro de Hermione.

Harry miró a las dos mujeres, incrédulo. En su propia casa…

—Vale. Bien, por aquí. —Sin gracia, giró y caminó hacia la sala de estar, sin mirar atrás para ver si lo estaban siguiendo. Se dejó caer sin cuidado en el sillón de brazos de cuero.

La sanadora entró al cuarto, girando para hablar con Hermione, la cual vaciló pero asintió y se dio la vuelta. La sanadora cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el otro sillón, sentándose y acomodando su túnica con pulcritud.

—Señor Potter, entiendo por completo que, el hecho de que me aparezca en su puerta, literalmente, es una tremenda invasión de su privacidad. Considerando de cuán poca privacidad disfruta estos días, debe parecerle mucho más intrusiva. No habría venido para nada, pero decidí hacerlo por la tremenda preocupación que la señorita Granger ha mostrado. Está genuinamente preocupada por usted, y francamente, por lo que descubrí gracias a ella y el señor Weasley, tiene toda la razón.

—Estoy seguro que le dijo que no estoy interesado en averiguar qué más me hicieron —dijo Harry, apretando los dientes para evitar ser brusco con la sanadora.

—Está bien. Déjeme contarle acerca de lo que encontré con lo que le pasó a la señorita Granger. Ella, por supuesto, me dio permiso de hablar acerca de ello —dijo la sanadora. Se detuvo, pero cuando Harry no respondió, continuó—. A la señorita Granger le aplicaron un encantamiento de confianza, llamado _Adcredo_, del que estoy segura que le platicó. Es uno de los más difíciles, y solo un mago extremadamente poderoso puede hacerlo. Afortunadamente, es más fácil retirarlo que ponerlo.

—Es un encantamiento que requiere apoyar las manos en la cabeza del sujeto —continuó—. No puede ser realizado con la varita o a la distancia. Mientras se toca al sujeto, el que hace el hechizo les dice lo que quiere que él acepte. Es imposible saber con exactitud cuál fue la orden que se le dio a la señorita Granger. La fuerza del hechizo en ella y el señor Weasley era muy débil. Estos hechizos no fueron hechos para un uso a largo plazo. Lo más seguro es que cualquier efecto de estos encantamientos se haya desvanecido para fin de año.

—Bien. Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solo esperaré —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie—. Lamento que perdiera su tiempo.

—La señorita Granger sugirió que era posible que le hubieran administrado alguna poción o encantamiento adicionales. Y también está la obvia preocupación por la alteración de su memoria —dijo la sanadora gentilmente. Harry gruñó y se sentó de nuevo.

—Mire, aprecio el gesto. Pero sé que los encantamientos de memoria son permanentes. No puedo recuperar lo que me quitaron.

—Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, es claro que usted no perdió esos dos años de recuerdos enteros. Entonces, el encantamiento de memoria que usaron es único. Los recuerdos están entretejidos como un tapiz. Hay hechizos de magia negra, para alterar la memoria, que son capaces de retirar solo recuerdos en específico, casi siempre aquellos de emociones extremas: amor u odio. Estos hechizos rompen los lazos que unen estos recuerdos con los que están entrelazados. Pero es imposible borrar por completo todos los recuerdos. Las piezas rotas de los recuerdos siempre permanecerán, a diferencia del _Obliviate _estándar, que corta los recuerdos cual si fuera un cuchillo.

Sin quererlo, Harry sintió cómo se interesaba más en la conversación.

—Entonces, el hecho de que haya tenido sueños raros que no puedo explicar con, em, la persona en cuestión, ¿indica que es posible que recupere esos recuerdos?

—Muy probablemente. El hecho de que haya tenido esos sueños ya es un indicador fuerte. Es muy parecido a cuando una víctima de una apoplejía debe volver a aprender cómo hablar y cómo realizar las tareas de cada día. Su cerebro ha sufrido un trauma severo. Los lazos que conectan sus recuerdos fueron cortados pero es posible que algunos, y no quiero decir muchos, se conecten de nuevo. Siempre habrá fragmentos, pero usted podrá entenderlos mejor, y no se estará preguntando si son sueños o pesadillas. Aun así, como usted ya lo ha experimentado, puede que lleguen mientras duerme, cuando su subconsciente está más activo. Además, objetos, sonidos u olores familiares pueden incitar estos recuerdos.

—¿Y si no los quiero de vuelta? ¿Pueden estar desconectados permanentemente? —preguntó Harry, recordando la pantalla enfrente del Wizengamot. No podía imaginarse viviendo su vida, teniendo ese tipo de sueños cada noche.

—No, podría haber un daño irreparable si se realizara otro hechizo de memoria con usted de nuevo. Es usted muy afortunado de haber pasado la primera experiencia con la mente en orden.

—Asumo que Hermione le contó que probablemente me dieron algún tipo de poción de amor.

—Sí, mencionó algo por el estilo. Hay muchos tipos diferentes de pociones de amor. Sin examinarlo, es imposible decir cuál le pudieron haber dado, si es que así sucedió.

—¿Hay alguna…? —Harry dudó—. Lo que le diga aquí es privado, ¿cierto? Como si estuviéramos en San Mungo.

—Por supuesto. La confidencialidad sanador/paciente lo protege, sin importar en dónde estemos.

—¿Hay alguna poción de amor que pueda hacer que me enamore, o que piense que estoy enamorado, de alguien que no es del sexo al cual me siento normalmente atraído? Es decir, al que no me sentía atraído antes de tomar la poción.

—En esencia, sí. Pero para que sea exitosa, le debieron haber dado una combinación de pociones. Y por pociones me refiero a poderosas cocciones de las artes oscuras, no el común Amortentia o los hechizos de amor de novedad de Sortilegios Weasley. Estas pociones también necesitan ser hechas por un maestro en pociones, no alguien que es un principiante en la materia.

Harry quiso reír con ese comentario: Hermione había hecho poción _multijugos_ en su segundo año; si alguien era lo suficientemente determinado, podría hacerlo, y Malfoy siempre había sido el mejor en la clase de Pociones.

—¿Se desvanece por sí sola? Probablemente me la dieron hace dos años.

—Incluso las pociones más potentes se desvanecen en un periodo de seis a nueve meses. Ninguna poción de amor puede durar más sin que sea necesaria otra dosis.

—¿Cómo pueden administrarla? ¿Podrían haberla puesto en mi comida?

—De nuevo suponiendo, porque no sé con exactitud cuál poción le pudieron haber dado, podrían haberla puesto en su té, su sopa, incluso alguna paleta. Es muy difícil darle información acertada sin saber más acerca de su caso específico, señor Potter.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Bien, puede examinarme y ver qué usaron conmigo. —Bien podría terminar con todo; sabía que Hermione no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que lo hiciera.

—Pienso que tomó una decisión sabia. Es mejor conocer en qué condición estamos que no descubrirlo por el simple hecho de tener miedo por el posible resultado. —La sanadora Watson sacó su varita de la manga y asintió hacia Harry—. Tal vez sea más fácil si cierra los ojos para esta primera parte.

Harry dudó: cerrar los ojos mientras la varita de alguien estaba apuntándole no era un comportamiento que _Ojoloco _Moody habría aprobado, pero el moreno se obligó a hacerlo. Casi inmediatamente, sintió bandas de magia apretándose alrededor de él y resistió la urgencia de abrir los ojos. Escuchó que la sanadora comenzaba a murmurar encantamientos y las bandas se aflojaron gradualmente.

—Muy bien, señor Potter, puede abrir los ojos. —Harry le hizo caso e inmediatamente los cerró de nuevo; el cuarto estaba mucho más brillante que como había estado cuando los había cerrado. La sanadora rio—. Debí haberle avisado; las bandas de contención son bastante brillantes, sus ojos se ajustarán en un momento o dos. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo.

Harry abrió cuidadosamente sus ojos otra vez, parpadeando por la luz hasta que el brillo amainó. Dicho brillo brotaba de unas bandas de color que lo rodeaban mientras estaba sentado en la silla. La sanadora asintió con satisfacción.

—Señor Potter, puedo confirmarle que el _Adcredo_ fue definitivamente utilizado en usted. Está representado por la banda alrededor de usted, en color turquesa. Es bastante delgada; solo tiene unos centímetros de ancho. Cuando lo utilizaron con usted, debía haber tenido diez veces su diámetro. Esto concuerda con el periodo de tiempo de los _Adcredo_ de la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, así que todos debieron haber sido aplicados al mismo tiempo.

Señaló la banda más grande, de casi cincuenta centímetros de ancho. Flotaba cerca de la cabeza del moreno. Éste giró el cuello para tratar te verla completa.

—Parece ser que casi dos años de recuerdos fueron eliminados, puede ver esta banda gruesa violeta y dorada; esta banda representa los recuerdos de su vida. —Señaló con su vida—. Los hoyos y cortadas que recorren esta sección muestran dónde fueron removidos los recuerdos.

Harry giró para ver la banda que rodeaba su cabeza.

—¿Esos son mis recuerdos? —preguntó, fascinado y horrorizado.

La sanadora negó con la cabeza.

—No, simplemente es un reflejo de ellos. El encantamiento que utilicé solo puede crear una imagen espejo. —Señaló la banda—. Cada año de su vida representa aproximadamente unos tres centímetros de ancho de la banda de recuerdos. Debería ser sólida, así se ve para aquel al que nunca le han hecho un encantamiento de memoria. Para alguien que ha sufrido por un _Obliviate_, vería solo un hoyo o cortada diminuta. En la suya, como puede ver, es sólida hasta este punto. —Indicó con la varita—, y luego hay un panel de hoyos y cortadas, esas son las partes que faltan. —La mujer miró a Harry con gravedad—. Es una pérdida de memoria significativa.

—Los bordes azules que rodean los hoyos en su memoria indican que el hechizo que utilizaron fue _Amoris Delere_, uno de los antiguos hechizos de memoria de la magia oscura, preferido por los _sangrepura_.

Harry habló sin emoción.

—Tendría sentido; claro, los Malfoy son _sangrepura _y aman las artes oscuras.

—Además, es seguro que una poción de amor fue utilizada con usted. Creo que fue _Romanorum vis Amoris_. De acuerdo con lo que sé de las pociones de amor de las artes oscuras, es una de las más tranquilas. Sin embargo, parece que la utilizaron junto con _Quam Puella_. Por su pregunta anterior, puedo sugerir que el otro sujeto de esta poción de amor era una chica, y usted normalmente es homosexual, ¿cierto?

—Sí —dijo Harry, sin agregar nada—. No sé latín. _Amoris_, lo entiendo. _Quam Puella_ es…

—Una antigua y clásica poción del mundo _sangrepura_, para proteger la línea familiar. Redirige a un varón homosexual, para que sea capaz de sentirse atraído a una mujer. Fue diseñada para conseguir un heredero, y luego desaparece gradualmente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura típicamente?

—De nuevo, es muy difícil decirlo sin conocer la dosis que le administraron. No obstante, imagino que con la _Romanorum vis Amoris_, la poción debió haber sido tomada cada seis meses para seguir siendo potente. Sin tomarla más, todos los efectos deberían haber desaparecido después de nueve meses. Lo único que queda es la mera sombra de la poción. Me costó mucho trabajo reconocerla. En un mes, habría desaparecido por completo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo debí haberla tomado? ¿Qué no las pociones de amor actúan al instante? Comencé a, em, pensar en Ginny en el otoño de 1996, pero no fue algo excesivo —dijo Harry, pensando en la reacción de Ron a la poción de amor que Romilda Vane había utilizado.

—Veo que conoce a alguien que ha sido víctima de la _Amortentia_. No, la _Amoris _es mucho más sutil, cuando se administra propiamente. Se da en pequeñas dosis durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Sospecho que le dieron la poción _Quam Puella_ primero; luego, la _Amoris _comenzó después de dos o tres meses. Cuando se hace sutilmente, ninguno de ustedes es la, em, víctima. En especial cuando usted y la gente más cercana a usted están bajo los efectos del _Adcredo_.

—¿La, poción Quam ya desapareció también? —preguntó Harry.

—Imagino que usted conoce la respuesta mejor que yo —dijo la sanadora con una sonrisa—. No hay necesidad de temer algún efecto a largo plazo de alguna de las pociones. No necesita que le dé tratamiento. Pero me gustaría remover el _Adcredo_, con su permiso. Ya casi desaparece, pero puede que siga nublando algunos de sus pensamientos.

Harry pensó en rehusarme, solo para molestar a Hermione por llevar a la sanadora a su casa.

—¿Qué pasa cuando lo retire? ¿Sabré al instante lo que me obligaron a aceptar solo porque sí?

—No, no precisamente. De nuevo, no hay forma de que yo o alguien más podamos saber qué orden se le dio. Pero, en general, y ciertamente en el caso de sus amigos, ya tuvieron una indicación. Debido a las circunstancias, creen saber qué pudo haber sido sugerido. Así, fueron capaces de entender rápidamente qué asuntos habían sido encantados. Con usted y el trauma que ha pasado su cerebro, puede tomarle meses hasta que pueda arreglar todo y saber qué retuvo. Desafortunadamente, nunca sabrá qué se perdió.

—De acuerdo, retírelo —dijo Harry. Era más fácil terminar con ello; en ese punto, ya no le importaba.

—Para hacerlo, debo poner mis manos sobre usted. —La mujer alzó las manos—. Con su permiso…

Harry se encogió de hombros y la sanadora puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, para luego cerrar los ojos. Después de unos minutos, los abrió y tomó su varita. Lentamente, la pasó por el cuerpo del moreno, de arriba abajo, y la banda turquesa había desaparecido.

—¿Así de sencillo? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Así de sencillo. Es un contra encantamiento muy simple, la complejidad es en dónde se pone. —La sanadora guardó su varita en la manga—. Por su vacilación de siquiera ser revisado en San Mungo, sé que se resistirá a esta sugerencia, pero le recomiendo bastante que considere visitar a un sanador mental, señor Potter.

Harry se puso de pie.

—No, en absoluto. —Ya había tenido suficiente gente molestando a su alrededor para durarle una vida entera.

—Se lo sugiero no solo por el reciente descubrimiento, sino por el estrés que debe haber estado sufriendo por el último año, quizá más. Me atrevo a decir que encuentra difícil dormir, tiene pesadillas y no tiene apetito, ¿me equivoco? —Harry se encogió de hombros pero no se molestó en responder—. Un sanador mental podría ayudar con eso; por favor, considérelo.

—Gracias por venir, estoy seguro que Hermione la molestó hasta que accedió. ¿Podría hacerme un favor y decirle todo lo que acaba de decirme? Va a querer saberlo, y sé que querrá más detalles acerca de todo.

—Si se siente cómodo con que yo lo comparta, le daré la información con gusto. —La sanadora Watson se veía divertida—. Ciertamente es ávida al aprender todo lo que puede acerca de los encantamientos.

Salieron por la puerta y Hermione y Ron estaban esperándolos en las escaleras.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hermione, ansiosa.

—Lo que pensábamos: poción de amor, _Adcredo_ y el hechizo de memoria. Le dije a la sanadora que te contara todo —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias, sanadora Watson —dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa agradecida—. Aprecio de verdad que haya venido.

—Fue un placer. Le daré los detalles cuando regresemos a San Mungo, así como algunos textos que podrían ayudarla en su investigación. —Hermione sonrió por el comentario y dijo que la aparecería a San Mungo de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien, compañero? —preguntó Ron, vacilante, una vez que las dos mujeres se fueron.

—Sí, claro. Iré a correr. —Harry quería salir de la casa antes de que Hermione regresara. No tenía deseos de pasar el resto del día analizando todo de nuevo. Subió las escaleras y se puso su ropa deportiva. Por un pequeño momento, alcanzó a verse en el espejo. Se veía igual en el exterior: cabello negro alborotado, ojos verdes, cicatriz. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto por dentro, sin que él lo supiera? Apartó la mirada y se amarró los zapatos. Cada día había estado añadiendo más distancia a su recorrido. No faltaría mucho para que estuviera corriendo distancias maratónicas, solo para escapar de sus pensamientos. Cuando corría, en lo único que se enfocaba era en poner un pie delante del otro, respiro tras respiro.

Harry llegó a casa, complacido por la distancia que había corrido. Incluso sin la liberación del estrés de la semana que el correr la daba, se sentía bien forzarse, después de meses de haber estado encogido mientras se escondían. Deseaba poder ir a volar, pero tendría que esperar hasta que todo estuviera arreglado.

Bajando las escaleras después de su ducha, escuchó voces en la sala de estar. Al entrar a la habitación, encontró a Bill Weasley platicando con Ron y Hermione. Un mago alto, delgado y rubio estaba junto a él.

—Hola, Bill y, em, ¿Simon? Gusto en verte de nuevo. —Harry caminó hacia delante y estiró su mano hacia el mago, que sonrió de lado y la estrechó.

—Simon Ward. Gracias por recibirme hoy. —Miró a Harry—. ¿Me recuerdas? Sin contar con la vez que nos vimos en Gringotts, la semana pasada.

—Lo siento, ¿ya nos habíamos conocido antes? —Harry se sonrojó—. Debiste haber ido a Hogwarts, ¿no? —dijo, intentando adivinar, porque no recordaba haberlo visto para nada. Simon se sentó en el borde de la silla y miró a Harry.

El rubio dudó y luego dijo.

—Sí, fui a Hogwarts, pero no nos conocimos por… —Se calló—. Esto es realmente raro. Déjame comenzar con la reunión de la semana pasada. Probablemente notaste que me fui al instante, ¿cierto? —Harry asintió—. Lo hice porque estaba molesto de que no me hubieras reconocido.

Harry lo miró con horror.

—Oh, Dios, no tuve sexo contigo también, ¿verdad?

Simon echó la cabeza para atrás y rio.

—¡Merlín, no! —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Lo siento, comencé esto mal. Yo era el novio de Cedric Diggory.

—Oh —dijo Harry—. No entiendo.

—¿Cuánto recuerdas acerca de Cedric?

—Bueno, nos enfrentamos en Quidditch y luego lo del Torneo y, em, cuando murió, claro —dijo Harry—. ¿Quieres hablar acerca de lo que…?

—¿No recuerdas haber sido su amigo? ¿O cuando estudiaban juntos? —preguntó Simon—. Tú y Cedric fueron muy buenos amigos durante ese año. Nos vimos tres veces y cuando no me reconociste la semana pasada, lo admito, estaba molesto. Como si también hubieras olvidado a Cedric. —Simon hizo una mueca—. No fue sino hasta que vi la historia de _El Profeta_ esta semana, y me enteré de lo que te había pasado, que entendí por qué no me habías reconocido.

—Entonces, nos conocimos por Cedric Diggory —dijo Harry, casi para sí mismo.

Simon asintió.

—La primera vez, fue el primero de septiembre, en King's Cross. Cedric nos presentó, tú y él habían estado platicando mucho durante la Copa del Mundo la semana anterior. Y la siguiente ocasión fue el día del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el día que Cedric murió. —Pasó saliva con dificultad—. Nosotros, Bill, la señora Weasley y los Diggory caminamos por el lago esa tarde, juntos.

Bill alzó la voz desde el sillón.

—Yo puedo confirmar que Simon estaba con nosotros en el lago, Harry. Y se notaba que tú y Cedric eran amigos; bromeaban como camaradas. Lo siento, supongo que nunca hablamos de ese día. No sabía que no recordabas algo como eso.

—Lo siento, es solo que no recuerdo nada de esto…

—Lo sé, yo también lo siento. —Simon sonrió con tristeza de nuevo—. La última vez que nos vimos fue al siguiente día. En la enfermería. Entré con los Diggory a verte y tú nos dijiste lo que había pasado.

—Recuerdo eso —dijo Harry, enderezándose—. Definitivamente recuerdo esa conversación con los Diggory. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer. Pero no recuerdo que estuvieras ahí.

Simon asintió.

—Ahí estaba, y después de que terminaste de hablar con los Diggory, me llamaste. Me dijiste que querías hablar a solas conmigo.

Harry palideció.

—¿Eso hice?

—Sí. En cuanto los Diggory se fueron, Draco Malfoy salió de debajo de una capa de invisibilidad, con la que había estado escondiéndose.

—¿Malfoy estaba usando mi capa? —Harry se veía horrorizado—. ¿Dejé que la usara?

—No sé si quieras escuchar esto, pero tú y él estaban saliendo, Harry —dijo Simon sin miramientos—. Habían estado juntos por meses, cuando los vi en junio.

—¿Malfoy te dijo que estábamos… saliendo? —dijo Harry vagamente. Sentía que el aire del cuarto era más pesado.

—_Tú_ lo hiciste. Ahí, en la enfermería. Me dijiste que tú y Draco querían que yo supiera cuánto había significado Cedric para ambos, cómo los había ayudado a estar juntos. Draco ya me había dicho algo acerca de ambos la noche anterior, mientras estábamos esperando a que tú y Cedric regresaran. Habíamos estado esperando, juntos, bajo las gradas. Él era un desastre nervioso, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—Lo siento, no sé qué decir a todo esto. —Harry se sentó con la cabeza sobre las manos. Una cosa era decirse a sí mismo que tal vez todo era un truco, que quizás Malfoy lo había obligado a hacer algo. O quizá solo había sido una noche. Pero ahora, entre más aprendía, más empeoraba todo.

—Aproximadamente un mes después de que Cedric muriera, Draco me mandó por lechuza un dibujo que hizo de Cedric. —Los ojos de Simon comenzaron a humedecerse—. Fue un gesto tan considerado.

—¿Malfoy puede dibujar? ¿Es un artista? —preguntó Hermione, fijando sus ojos en los de Harry. Ambos estaban pensando en el dibujo que estaba arriba, en su baúl.

—Sí, era muy bueno, incluso a los catorce —dijo Simon—. Cedric hablaba acerca de cómo siempre estaba dibujando.

—Ese no es el Malfoy que conocemos —dijo Ron—. No suena muy Slytherin de él.

—Bueno, eso es lo que es tan difícil. Simplemente no puedo imaginar que el chico que hizo ese dibujo para mí, el chico que conocí era terrible noche, frenético por saber qué te había pasado, haciéndote lo que hizo. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

—Puedes repetirlo —dijo Ron bruscamente—. Malfoy y Harry peleaban el año entero. Peleaban cada año.

Simon se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry.

—Estoy seguro que te he dado más preguntas que respuestas. Pensé que te podría ayudar saber que alguien sabía acerca de ustedes dos. —Dudó y luego sacó un grueso paquete de cartas, del bolsillo de su túnica—. Cedric y yo intercambiamos muchas cartas. Solía escribir acerca de lo que estaba haciendo contigo. Creo que podrían ayudarte a llenar algunos espacios en blanco. Usé una fotocopiadora _muggle_ y copié las secciones de las cartas en donde escribió sobre ti o sobre Draco. —Las alzó, pero no se las ofreció al moreno—. Si no quieres tomarlas ahora, lo entenderé. Puedes tomarlas o simplemente puedes avisarme a mí o a Bill si estás listo, cuando lo estés.

Harry dudó. Su instinto le decía que no las tomara, pero sabía que se obsesionaría por las cartas incluso si no las leía. Alzó la mano y Simon le dio el paquete.

—Espero que venir aquí no haya empeorado las cosas. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que eras muy buen amigo de Cedric. Odio la idea de que hayas perdido eso también. Una de esas cartas habla acerca de cómo le enseñaste a hacer un _patronus_. Estaba muy emocionado, y me contó que todo era gracias a ti.

Simon le ofreció la mano y Harry la estrechó.

—Aprecio que vinieras, pero tengo que admitir que siento como si me hubieras quitado la escoba al estar volando.

—Lo entiendo. Mándame una lechuza o dile a Bill si quieres hablar, cuando sea. —Simon saludó a Ron y Bill con un gesto, y Hermione lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Espero que no te haya molestado que viniera, Harry. —Bill se dejó caer en la silla más cercana—. Cuando dijo que tenía información acerca de ti y Draco, no tenía idea de que fuera eso.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Draco durante cuarto año? —Ron miró a Harry, con los ojos como platos—. ¿Dónde diablos estábamos?

—Bueno, tú dejaste de hablarme por una parte de ese año —dijo Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ron hizo una mueca.

—Cierto, me gusta olvidarme de eso… Lo lamento, mala elección de palabras —dijo, cuando vio la mirada del moreno—. Pero, obviamente no entiendo cómo pudieron haber empezado a, em, verse. ¿Dónde o cuándo? Siempre estábamos juntos, sin contar ese tiempo en noviembre.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, al regresar.

—No, no es cierto, Harry, tú te ibas solo mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Siempre regresabas diciendo que habías estado estudiando o corriendo. —Se mordió el labio y trató de recordar—. Regresabas después del toque de queda, decías que habías estado caminando por el castillo. Todos en la escuela eran horribles contigo, por lo del Torneo, y yo pensé que solo querías estar a solas.

—Pero, en vez de eso, me reunía con Draco Malfoy y Cedric Diggory —dijo Harry, sin emociones, mirando el paquete de cartas—. ¿Cómo es posible que Malfoy haya borrado eso también?

—La sanadora habló acerca de recuerdos entretejidos —dijo Hermione—. Como Cedric sabía acerca de ti y Malfoy, los tres debieron haber pasado mucho tiempo, juntos. Sus recuerdos debieron haber estado tan entretejidos con los de Malfoy que desaparecieron junto con los de él.

Harry negó la cabeza con enojo.

—¿Y eso dónde me deja? ¿Qué crees que voy a aprender de estas cartas? —Agitó el paquete en su cara—. Le enseñé a Cedric Diggory cómo hacer un _patronus_. Y no lo recuerdo, porque DRACO MALFOY, MI NOVIO SLYTHERIN, decidió BORRAR MI MEMORIA. —Bill, Ron y Hermione solo lo miraban, mientras caminaba por la habitación—. ¿Saben qué es lo que más me asusta? ¿Y si hubiera decidido borrarte a ti o a Ron de mi memoria? Podría haberlo hecho tan fácil como hizo que el recuerdo de Cedric desapareciera. Podría haberme hecho cualquier cosa, porque aparentemente se lo permití. ¿Cómo te sentirías si, de repente, no tuviera recuerdos de ustedes? ¿Dónde estaría yo si hubiera perdido todo lo que significamos para el otro? Quién sabe qué más me arrebató.

—Eso no pasó, Harry —dijo Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Cómo, en el nombre de Godric Gryffindor, lo sabes? ¡Tal vez tuve cincuenta "novios"! ¡Tal vez era el juguete sexual de la casa de Slytherin! No lo sé porque NO RECUERDO NADA.

—¡HARRY! —gritó Hermione, impactada. Ron estaba parado, negando con la cabeza. En el fondo, podían oír al retrato de Walburga Black, comenzando a gritar por el escándalo del moreno.

—Los veo después —dijo Harry abruptamente. Giró y se dirigió a la puerta. Ron lo tomó del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué no salimos juntos, vamos por una cerveza y…?

—No. Quiero estar solo —dijo Harry, zafando su brazo. Casi salió corriendo del cuarto y cerró de un portazo al salir.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron platicando y esperando en la cocina. Tres horas después, escucharon un fuerte golpe, seguido del sonido del retrato de Walburga, chillando. Hubo otro golpe sordo y otro. Ron y Hermione se miraron y corrieron al vestíbulo de la entrada. Se detuvieron al instante cuando vieron a Harry, golpeando el retrato con un mazo. Los agudos gritos del retrato fueron interrumpidos por el pesado impacto del mazo contra el marco. Harry lo echó para atrás y cargó contra el retrato de nuevo. Grandes hoyos cubrían el retrato, y la señora Black se cubría el rostro sin fuerzas, pero Harry no paraba. De nuevo, golpeó con el mazo.

Sus dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros, para luego tomar asiento en los escalones. Cuando el retrato y su marco fueron nada más que astillas en el suelo, Harry comenzó con la pared. Cuando su camiseta le estorbó, la rompió y continuó su tarea. Finalmente, se detuvo, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por el esfuerzo. Miró el desastre, como si no estuviera seguro de dónde estaba, y dejó caer el mazo. Cayó cual peso muerto en el suelo. Lentamente, doblando las rodillas entre los escombros, Harry comenzó a sollozar. Rápidamente, Hermione llegó a su lado, rodeándolo con los brazos.

—No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo —dijo el chico en el hombro de su amiga—. ¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto?

—Nada, nada, Harry. —Hermione también estaba llorando—. No hiciste nada malo. Te lo prometo, no fue algo que tú hicieras. Las cosas simplemente te pasan. No sé por qué pero así sucede… —La chica acarició su cabeza con gentileza y miró con reproche, por encima del hombro de su amigo, a Ron, que estaba parado cerca, nervioso.

Ron alzó el mazo y se le resbaló de las manos, golpeando el suelo de nuevo.

—Em, ¿qué peso tiene ese mazo?

—Nueve kilos. Fue el más pesado que encontré en la tienda.

—Bueno, claramente sirvió muy bien —dijo Ron, riendo.

Harry alzó la cabeza del hombro de Hermione y miró a su alrededor, claramente por primera vez. Yeso roto, papel tapiz, madera y las piezas rotas del retrato cubrían el suelo. Su labio tembló y una risa comenzó desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Hermione sonrió y pronto comenzó a reír. Después de un rato, todos estaban riendo sin control.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Harry—. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

—No puedo creer que nos haya tomado tanto tiempo deshacernos de esa horrible mujer.

—No puedo creer cuánto te va a doler mañana en la mañana. ¿Nueve kilos? ¿Estás demente?

—Sí. Es obvio que lo estoy —dijo Harry. Le dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla—. Voy a tomar una ducha y luego me iré a la cama.

Ron se acercó y ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie. Escucharon cómo los pasos de Harry se alejaban y cómo la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

—¿Crees que va a estar bien? —preguntó Ron, preocupado.

—No lo sé. Todos tenemos un límite de lo que podemos aguantar. Y yo había pensado que Harry había llegado a ese punto antes de que todo esto pasara. Y ahora —Hermione negó con la cabeza—, estoy preocupada, realmente preocupada.

Ron pateó una pila de yeso y madera rotos, en el suelo.

—Al menos ya no tenemos que escuchar a esa vieja bruja.

Hermione escuchó un gemido, y vio a Kreacher, parado al final del pasillo. Viendo el desastre y retorciendo sus manos.

—Oh, Kreacher, lo siento tanto. Parece que hubo un, em, accidente…

* * *

Hasta la próxima

**Adigium21**


	25. Un vistazo atrás PARTE 1

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencia de _angst_: Bastante, pero no horrible (en mi opinión)

He estado escribiendo y reescribiendo los capítulos siguientes. Seré honesta: Harry se comporta como todo un imbécil y no quiere cooperar para llegar a donde lo quiero. Por los retos de escritura que he tenido, este capítulo no va tan lejos como quisiera. Si tienen "ansiedad de _angst_", puede que quieran esperar hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo antes de leer éste.

**Notas de traductor:**

_Oh, là, là!_ Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Se suponía que lo haría el lunes, pero la escuela me consumió… Ya casi termino semestre.

Gracias a **MisakiUchiha17, Guadi-Fic's, Melanie Tao de Usui, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, kawaiigiirl, Violet Stwy, Lunatica Dark, toxica666, xonyaa11, catzeruf, NUMENEESSE, my dilema, Adriana11, sailor mercuri o neptune, SARAHI **y** jessyriddle **por comentar en el capítulo anterior o en alguno de los anteriores.

¡Este capítulo va dedicado a **Lunatica Dark**, por ser el review no. 300!

**MisakiUchiha17: **Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero ¿qué es Antofagasta?

**Silvers Astoria Malfoy: **Ahí va un poco de mi diatriba: No es que no me guste Ginny, es que me molesta que insulten a Draco de esa manera… Créeme, el canon era lo mejor para mí, hasta que descubrí el Drarry.

Creo que todas y todos amaron que se fuera Walburga… Igual yo.

Planeaba no dividir este capítulo, pero fue inevitable. No quería dejarlos más tiempo sin leer…

* * *

Entraron a la sala de audiencias D con prisa. Los abogados ya estaban sentados. Goldstein estaba al lado de Malfoy. El rubio estaba mirando la mesa frente a él, sin alzar la cabeza para ver quién había entrado a la sala. Goldstein se inclinaba hacia él, tratando de captar su atención, pero Malfoy no parecía estar escuchándolo. Harry vio con sorpresa que Narcissa Malfoy estaba sentado junto a su hijo. Se veía mejor de lo que se había visto el mes anterior, durante su juicio. Harry supuso que estar fuera de la cárcel mejoraría la apariencia de cualquiera. La mujer tenía la mano puesta gentilmente sobre la de Malfoy, con el rostro mostrando su preocupación. Habían pasado meses desde que se habían visto. Ambos habían estado en celdas separadas desde su arresto y, después de su sentencia, había sido mandada de inmediato a cumplir su servicio de arresto domiciliario en la casa de Andrómeda Tonks.

Harry se obligó a mirar la sala, para checar quién estaba presente. Con alivio, notó que solo seis miembros del consejo del Wizengamot iban a estar ahí. Vio el _pensadero_, esperando enfrente de la pantalla, donde sabía que proyectarían las imágenes, para que todos las vieran. Harry sintió cómo su estómago comenzaba a girar de nuevo, y apartó la mirada. Nada podía ser peor que lo que ya habían visto. Y sin importar cuántas veces se lo decía a sí mismo, aún no se lo creía.

Arthur Weasley se registró con el oficial de la corte y preguntó dónde podían sentarse, y les mostraron una mesa en el lado más alejado de Malfoy. Después de un retraso de unos minutos, Kingsley Shacklebolt entró con Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry no había visto a Aberforth desde el día del servicio funerario en Hogwarts, días después de la batalla final. Claramente, el hombre se sentía incómodo en sus alrededores. Estaba tocándose la barba y la túnica nerviosamente. Aberforth miró el lugar y sus ojos se fijaron en Harry. Rápidamente, se movió hacia su mesa.

—Harry, lo siento. No sabía acerca del juicio. He estado tan ocupado ayudando con las reparaciones de Hogwarts que no había visto _El Profeta_ en semanas. —Aberforth estiró el brazo para tomar la mano de Harry.

Harry la tomó.

—No entiendo.

—De haber sabido que Malfoy iría a juicio, habría hablado antes, claro. —Aberforth negó con la cabeza—. Albus me confió un frasco de recuerdos y me dijo que yo sabría cuándo entregarlos. Pero lo arruiné.

—¿Sabes qué hay en los recuerdos? —preguntó Harry, medio esperanzado, medio temeroso.

—No, solo que tienen que ver contigo y el chico Malfoy. Y Dumbledore dijo que era esencial mantenerlas a salvo. Me dijo que tenía que darte esto antes… —Fue interrumpido cuando Kingsley llamó a orden.

—Estamos aquí para mirar los recuerdos de _pensadero _que Aberforth Dumbledore ha entregado. El frasco ha sido examinado y se ha probado que el sello no ha sido roto, y que fue creado el primero de septiembre de 1996. Les diré que esta audiencia tiene un nivel de secreto ministerial cinco. Nada revelado aquí puede ser discutido por alguna persona aquí presente, sin mi aprobación expresa. Sin excepciones. —Kingsley miró con severidad hacia el fiscal—. Muy bien. No haré que los interesados esperen más. Procedamos. —Asintió hacia el técnico parado cerca del _pensadero_. Las luces bajaron y el hombre levantó el frasco, vertiendo con cuidado el contenido en la vasija. La tocó con la varita y, de inmediato, la imagen apareció en la pantalla.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, Harry notó con sorpresa. Miró cómo Dumbledore se dirigía de la mesa principal a la de Gryffindor.

—El banquete de bienvenida —susurró Hermione—. Sexto año. —Harry se preguntó cómo lo sabía, pero luego se vio a sí mismo, con el rostro aún hinchado por la patada que Malfoy le había dado ese día, y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo usual.

_—Harry, bienvenido. —Dumbledore tomó a Harry de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Cómo estás? —El Harry del recuerdo se tensó y se encogió de hombros. Harry recordó que no había querido contarle que Malfoy le había roto la nariz en el tren. Podía manejar a Malfoy él solo, no había querido la ayuda de Dumbledore._

_El anciano miró con dureza los ojos del chico._

_—Te deseo buenas noches, Harry. Sin embargo, puede que necesite hablar contigo más tarde, una vez que te hayas acomodado. Ron, Hermione. —Dumbledore asintió cortésmente a los tres y caminó con rapidez hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Directo hacia Draco Malfoy._

_Dumbledore llegó al lado del Slytherin._

_—Draco. Me gustaría hablar contigo en mi oficina, si fueras tan amable._

_Snape se había acercado desde la mesa de los profesores. Harry escuchó que decía:_

_—Draco ha tenido un día muy difícil, Albus. Seguramente, puede esperar hasta mañana._

_—Yo creo que no, Severus. —Dumbledore estiró el brazo, señalando hacia la salida—. Después de ustedes. —Snape asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida con rapidez. Casi todos los alumnos se habían ido._

_Subieron por las escaleras mágicas hasta la torre del director y Dumbledore abrió la puerta. El hombre giró para mirar a Draco._

_—Por favor, espera aquí unos minutos, necesito hablar con el profesor Snape a solas. —Sin esperar una respuesta, entró a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

Harry miró a Malfoy con curiosidad. El rubio había estirado el brazo y estaba agarrando la mano de su madre con fuerza.

_Dumbledore miró a Snape mientras la puerta se cerraba. El anciano agitó la mano hacia la puerta, claramente haciendo un escudo anti sonido._

_—¿Qué has hecho, Severus? —El rostro de Dumbledore mostraba una profunda preocupación—. Pude sentir el cambio en el chico incluso cuando entró al Comedor. Después de hablar con él, incluso la más sencilla Legeremancia me dice que una parte de él ha sido destruida..._

_—Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Era la única forma. Para tratar de evitar que ambos fueran asesinados._

_—Entonces, en lugar de eso, decidieron destruir el arma más poderosa que el joven Potter tenía para derrotar…_

_—No trates de convencerme con tu ridícula teoría de nuevo, Albus. Cuando escuches lo que pasó este verano, mientras estabas inhabilitado…_

_Dumbledore le señaló una silla._

_—Toma asiento, Severus, y cuéntame todo._

Harry percibió unos susurros furiosos en el otro lado de la sala. Dirigió su atención y vio a Malfoy discutiendo, vehemente, con su abogado y su madre. Sus voces se alzaron.

—¡Luces! ¿Hay algún problema, señor Goldstein?

—Lo siento, señor. Mi cliente solicita que se le permita cambiar su declaración a culpable. Le dije que ahora no es el momento…

Malfoy se puso de pie, mirando a Kingsley, desafiante.

—Exijo que me permitan cambiar mi declaración a culpable. No hay necesidad de que esto continúe. Me declararé culpable de todos los cargos con la condición de que estos recuerdos sean destruidos sin ser observados por nadie. Denme mi sentencia y terminemos con esto. —Su voz era firme pero sus manos temblaban violentamente.

—¡Señor, protesto! Claramente, está tratando de ocultar algo…

—Entiendo sus preocupaciones, fiscal. Por favor, siéntese. —Kingsley volteó hacia Malfoy, que seguía de pie, con la mandíbula apretada—. Señor Malfoy, ésta es una audiencia evidenciaría. Tiene la libertada de cambiar su declaración una vez que el juicio sea retomado. Sin embargo, hoy, en esta audiencia, veremos la evidencia…

—No. No pueden. Usted no entiende. —Harry podía escuchar que Malfoy estaba tratando de evitar que la desesperación se percibiera en su voz.

—Entiendo su preocupación por los graves cargos que está enfrentado. Sin embargo…

—Bien. Entonces, solicito permiso para regresar a mi celda —dijo Draco con brusquedad y frialdad, pero Harry aún podía ver sus manos temblando, yendo en contra de la imagen calmada del hombre—. No puedo quedarme aquí.

—Ése es su derecho. Guardias, por favor, regresen al señor Malfoy a su celda. Con las mismas preocupaciones de antes.

Narcissa Malfoy trató de salir con su hijo, pero fue retenida por los guardias. Malfoy caminó hacia la salida; en la puerta, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Maldijo y miró directo hacia Harry.

—Potter, no quieres ver lo que viene. Créeme, sería mejor no saberlo. —Harry miró a Malfoy; la expresión de su némesis no era el usual gesto arrogante o su fría indiferencia. Se veía preocupado y temeroso, Harry pudo notar. Malfoy se veía como si estuviera a punto de decir más, pero tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, para luego salir por la puerta con los guardias a cada lado.

—¿Qué será lo que Malfoy sabe, como para no querer que tú lo veas? —susurró Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a la pantalla, con una sensación de desesperanza cuando las luces bajaron. Recordaba la protesta que Malfoy había hecho en el juicio, cuando el maestro de varitas había estado a punto de mostrar las imágenes. Pero éstos eran recuerdos de Dumbledore, lo de Malfoy o de Harry, ¿qué tan malos podían ser?

_—Visité a Malfoy hacia un mes, mientras estabas recuperándote de tu… herida. Y encontré a Draco. No era el chico que había salido de la escuela hacía unas cuantas semanas. Lo habían roto, Albus. Roto. El Señor Tenebroso había estado esperando a que Draco regresara al final del periodo. Como sabes, Potter se rehusó a aprender Oclumancia. Le dio al Señor Tenebroso acceso a todos sus pensamientos. Había visto lo que Draco significaba para Potter. Creyó que podía usar a Draco para atraer a Potter a la mansión Malfoy. Draco se rehusó, pero pagó un alto precio por hacerlo._

_Snape continuó._

_—Te advertí que su relación era demasiado peligrosa. Hace dos años, hice como me dijiste y lo ignoré, esperando que Draco volviera en sí pronto. El año pasado, cuando se hizo claro cuán peligrosa era su relación, reiteré mis preocupaciones y aun así me ignoraste. Incluso cuando sabías que el Señor Tenebroso tenía acceso a los pensamientos de Potter._

_—Entiendo bien que ambos fallamos en ayudar a Harry a aprender Oclumancia, Severus. ¿Qué le hicieron a Draco?_

_—El Señor Tenebroso y Lestrange usaron la cruciatus con él. Aun así, Draco se negó a decirle a Potter que fuera._

_—¿Qué hizo Voldemort cuando se negó?_

_—Mandó a sus nuevos reclutas a encontrar chicos muggles, de la edad de Potter. Chicos con cabello negro y alborotado. Alteró el color de sus ojos para que fuera el mismo verde de los de Potter. Les talló cicatrices en las frentes. Y el mismo Señor Tenebroso torturó al primero, enfrente de Draco. Demostrándole cuán dolorosa podía ser la muerte de Potter._

_Se detuvo un momento._

_—Con el segundo chico, utilizó de inmediato la Avada Kedavra. Le dijo a Draco que dependía de él determinar cómo moriría Potter. Y luego, obligó a Draco a decirle cómo tenía que morir el tercer muggle. Si escogía una muerte rápida, tendría que unirse a las filas de los mortífagos, tendría que tomar la Marca. Draco sabía que el chico moriría, pero no podía soportar ver la tortura._

_—Una cosa es soportar el dolor uno mismo, y otra completamente diferente es observar la tortura de alguien más —dijo Dumbledore._

_—Sí, por eso accedió a tomar la Marca. No salvó la vida del muggle, solo evitó que en su última hora no fuera víctima de la cruciatus. —Snape se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la oficina—. Draco comenzó a planear su propia muerte en el momento en que la Marca fue puesta en su brazo, a fuego. Porque sabía que nunca podría estar ante Potter con la marca en el brazo. —Continuó—. Lo encontré en el laboratorio de Lucius, haciendo una poción de cicuta y matalobos, Albus. Quería suicidarse en vez de hacer que Potter se enterara de que había cedido al Señor Tenebroso. Estaba seguro de que Potter nunca entendería, nunca aceptaría a Draco con la Marca. —Snape caminó hacia las ventanas, miró hacia la noche, con el dolor marcando su voz._

_—Traté de convencerlo de que había otra forma. Convencerlo de que podía ayudar a Potter si se unía a mí en mi lucha. Para pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso desde adentro. También se negó —dijo Snape con amargura—. Porque no podía soportar la idea de que Potter pensara que se había unido a los mortífagos. Ambos sabíamos que, si iba a vencer al Señor Tenebroso, Potter no podía enterarse de la verdad, por la conexión que el Señor Tenebroso tiene con su mente._

_—Draco sabía de la profecía, Potter le había contado. Le dije a Draco que Potter tendría más oportunidad de ser sobrevivir si lo ayudaba desde el otro lado. Eso fue lo que hizo que considerara mi oferta, pero aún no podía soportar pensar que Potter creyera que lo había traicionado. Le dije a Draco que había una forma de evitar que Potter se llegar a enterar._

_—Se resistió, pero al fin dijo que prefería que Potter nunca supiera lo que tenían, a que Potter pensara que Draco lo había traicionado. Podía vivir con eso si era necesario._

_—Creo que ambos subestimaron lo que Potter habría estado dispuesto a entender y perdonar. El chico tiene una tremenda capacidad para amar; el perdón es su naturaleza. Pero eso ya no importa en realidad; lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Qué usaron?_

_—Amoris Delere._

_—Una vez más, te inclinas por las artes oscuras —dijo Dumbledore—. El encantamiento que le permitía a un padre sangre pura remover todos los recuerdos del amor prohibido de algún hijo._

_—Las artes oscuras me han servido bien —dijo Severus—. Solo ese encantamiento de memoria puede borrar todos los recuerdos de amor, mientras deja el resto de sus interacciones intactas. Claro, no fue posible simplemente borrar toda la memoria del Chico que Vivió._

_Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza._

_—Considerando tu desagrado por Harry, supongo que debería estar agradecido porque te contuvieras. ¿Tú hiciste el hechizo o fue Draco?_

_—Draco. Es más efectivo, más completo, si lo hace el que conoce mejor al sujeto._

_—¿Y estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo?_

_—No tenía elección. Todas las opciones viables estaban agotadas._

_—Podrías haber venido a mí, debiste haber venido a mí, Severus._

_—No tenía esa libertad. El tiempo era esencial. No tomé está solución a la ligera. Sabía que afectaría a Draco profundamente; si hubiera podido evitarle este dolor, lo habría hecho. ¿Habrías preferido que muriera? —Snape volteó hacia Dumbledore—. Sabes que nunca tendré hijos. De haberlos tenido, no habría podido pedir un mejor hijo que Draco. Y he tratado de ser un padre para él. Salazar sabe que su propio padre no merece ser portador de ese título._

_—Me temo que Harry nunca será el mismo, y tampoco Draco. Me dejas con un gran dilema, Severus._

_—La historia no ha terminado, Albus. Después de que le pusieran la Marca Tenebrosa en la piel, el Señor Tenebroso decidió que Lucius debía sufrir por su falla en el Departamento de Misterios, y que Draco debía pagar el precio._

_—¿Cuál fue el precio?_

_—Una tarea. Una tarea imposible para la cual el castigo iba a ser la muerte de su propia madre._

_—¿Y cuál es esta tarea?_

_—Matarte —dijo Snape, con un brillo de diversión en la mirada—. Claramente, el Señor Tenebroso aún no sabe que ya recibiste una sentencia de muerte._

_—Es un alivio saber que mis habilidades de Oclumancia no han desaparecido con la edad. ¿Qué le dijiste a Draco acerca de su misión?_

_—Le dije que lo ayudaría. De hecho, tengo que hacerlo, porque Narcissa, en su profunda preocupación por su hijo, me hizo tomar un Juramento Inquebrantable._

_—Eso es bueno, Snape, porque deberás ser tú el que me mate. No quiero que la carga de tomar mi vida recaiga on Draco. De hecho, estoy preocupado por Draco, ha perdido tanto. Debe portar la Marca Tenebrosa y ha jurado matarme —dijo Dumbledore, con suavidad—. Y acaba de perder a Harry, sacrificó su amor para que Harry pudiera vivir. Eso es más de lo que un chico de dieciséis puede soportar._

_—Vivirá. Eso es lo importante._

_—¿Pero a qué precio, Severus? —Dumbledore se puso de pie—. Hemos estado haciéndolo esperar por mucho tiempo._

Mientras Dumbledore se movía hacia la puerta, la imagen en la pantalla comenzó a bailar. Unas bandas de color se movían a través de la pantalla.

—¿Qué sucede con el recuerdo? ¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó Kingsley al mago que monitoreaba el _pensadero_.

El técnico pausó el recuerdo y revisó con rapidez con su varita.

—No viene de aquí, señor. Algo está perturbando el…

—Señor, ¿puedo sugerir que tomemos un receso antes de continuar? —La voz de Hermione se oía tensa por la preocupación. Kingsley miró a Harry y supo al momento de dónde venía la perturbación. La mesa frente al joven mago estaba vibrando, mientras magia emanaba de él en forma de ondas. Las manos de Harry estaban en puños, sobre la mesa. Ron estaba inclinado hacia el chico, hablando con él, susurrando frenéticamente en su oído, tratando de calmarlo.

—Sí, muy buena sugerencia, señorita Granger. Creo que la sala de audiencias a la izquierda está disponible, si quieren… —Los tres ya estaban de pie, moviéndose. Ron y Hermione flanqueaban a Harry y Arthur Weasley iba delante, para abrir las puertas. En segundos, se oyó un portazo y el sonido de muebles siendo rotos; con cada golpe, las luces se movían—. Nos tomaremos dos horas para un almuerzo extendido. —Hubo otro fuerte golpe—. Auror Healey, tome nota de que la sala de audiencias C no estará disponible, hasta que se terminen las reparaciones. —Kingsley se puso de pie con apuro, ignorando a propósito la voz del fiscal.

Ron, Hermione y el señor Weasley se quedaron pegados a la puerta de la sala C. Arthur y Hermione habían puesto con presteza unos escudos, para protegerlos de la magia y las piezas rotas de madera que estaban volando por los aires. Harry estaba paseando lentamente por el cuarto. Parecía no darse cuenta de que las sillas estaban explotando hasta quedar en astillas, mientras pasaba. No estaba gritando o maldiciendo, solo parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza gacha mientras andaba.

—¿Esto ha pasado antes? —le susurró Arthur a Hermione.

—Solo dos veces —dijo Hermione, haciendo una mueca cuando una gran mesa en el lado más alejado de la sala estalló en llamas. Ron maldijo y corrió hasta ella, esquivando a Harry, y usó su varita para apagar las llamas—. Después del funeral de Tonks y Lupin y después del juicio, el lunes. Solo mantiene las cosas adentro hasta que estalla, pero no había sido tan…

—¿Explosivo? —dijo Ron secamente, mientras volvía a entrar al escudo.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entró por la puerta. Miró a Harry y luego a los otros tres, pegados a la pared.

—¿Van a dejar que se le pase?

Hermione asintió.

—Creo que sería peligroso tratar de intervenir.

—¿Quieren que llame a un sanador…? —dijo Kingsley, haciendo un gesto cuando una silla voló y golpeó el techo, cuando Harry movió una mano hacia ella—. ¿Para que le den una poción calmante?

—¿Quieres ofrecerle una poción ahora mismo? —dijo Arthur, riendo—. Creo que Hermione tiene razón, en unos cuantos minutos estará exhausto.

—Puedo cancelar la audiencia. Podemos hacerla mañana.

—No sé, creo que es mejor terminar de una vez, en vez de hacerlo pasar por esto varios días —dijo Ron—. Conociendo a Harry, una vez que se calme, querrá terminar con esto.

Hermione asintió, estando de acuerdo.

—Bueno, les dije a los demás que nos tomaríamos un descanso de dos horas. Con suerte, será suficiente. De otro modo, tendremos que reprogramarlo para mañana. Asumiendo que el edificio sigue en pie —dijo Kingsley, cuando el pizarrón montado en la pared se rompió en varios pedazos y cayó al suelo, cuando Harry pasó cerca—. Si no se calma para entonces, tendremos que tomar medidas, podría causarse mucho daño a sí mismo y a los demás.

—Solo agradece que Malfoy escogió salir de la sala. No sé qué podría haberle hecho Harry —dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró.

—Te pone a pensar, ¿no lo crees? ¿Acaso Malfoy aún se preocupa por Harry? Trató de evitar que los recuerdos se reprodujeran, a pesar de que ayudarían bastante a su caso. Estaba dispuesto a declararse culpable e ir a Azkaban, solo para evitar que Harry los viera.

—Hace que te preguntes muchas cosas. Si Malfoy estaba ayudando a la Orden desde el otro lado, como Snape lo había hecho, no debería estar pasando por un juicio. Sin embargo, sí le borró la memoria a Harry, eso no puede quedar sin castigo —dijo Arthur.

—Hay muchas preguntas que tienen que ser contestadas —dijo Kingsley.

—No puedo creer que Dumbledore lo sabía todo ese año en Hogwarts y… —Hermione se percató del silencio en la sala. Harry estaba a tres metros de ellos. Estaba respirando con dificultad, por su explosión, pero parecía calmado.

—No hay nada malo con mi oído. Pueden dejar de discutir acerca de mí como si no estuviera presente. —No trató de ocultar el amargo tono de su voz—. Entonces, Dumbledore sabía todo y nunca me lo contó, probablemente tenía sus razones.

—¿Decidiste destruir la sala porque no te molesta? —preguntó Ron, mirando el lugar. Harry dio la vuelta y miró los muebles destruidos, así como los grandes huecos que las sillas habían dejado al chocar con las paredes.

—Lo lamento, Kingsley —dijo Harry, moviendo la cabeza lentamente al ver el desastre—. Era esto o hacer algo realmente drástico.

—Me da miedo pensar cuál es tu definición de "realmente drástico" —dijo Kingsley—. ¿Quieres continuar con los recuerdos después del almuerzo?

—Sí. Terminemos con esto. Y quiero hablar con Malfoy —dijo Harry, con la voz firme. Estaba exhausto por toda la energía y magia que acababa de liberar. Solo quería acabar con todo eso.

—No lo harás, a solas no —dijo Kingsley, negando con la cabeza—. Veamos lo que el siguiente recuerdo nos dice, antes de hablar acerca de dejarte hablar directamente con él.

Entraron a la sala de audiencia de nuevo y Harry se sentó a la mesa. Ignoró todo lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo; probablemente le estaba indicando que se mantuviera calmado. Pero no importaba, no iba a permitirse perder el control de nuevo. Esa mañana, lo habían agarrado desprevenido; no se le había ocurrido que quizás Dumbledore podía haber sabido que Malfoy le había borrado la memoria. El siguiente recuerdo sería con Malfoy, probablemente hablarían del asunto, así que no sería tan malo. Harry ignoró a todos en el cuarto y miró al frente; seguía exhausto por haberse alterado antes. Solo quería terminar para poder irse.

_Dumbledore abrió la puerta y Malfoy entró a la oficina._

_—Draco, por favor, toma asiento. —Dumbledore le señaló una silla, y luego se sentó junto a él—. Draco, el profesor Snape ya me contó lo que pasó este verano. —La amable voz de Dumbledore claramente aturdió a Malfoy, porque el chico lo miraba con cautela—. Desearía que hubiesen venido a mí. Desearía que hubiesen tenido la confianza suficiente para venir cuando necesitaban ayuda._

_—¿Y cómo, exactamente, iba a ponerse en contacto contigo? —dijo Snape con brusquedad._

_—Sí, sí, Severus. Un problema aparentemente insuperable. —Dumbledore agitó su mano hacia Snape. Malfoy miró su mano dañada. Dumbledore siguió su vista y sonrió un poco—. Veo que has notado mi herida. No te preocupes por ella. Un problema menor que, pronto, no tendrá consecuencias. —Snape bufó, pero no giró desde donde estaba, parado cerca de la ventana._

_—Cuando dije que desearía que hubiesen venido a mí, me refería a ti y a Harry —dijo Dumbledore, con amabilidad, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y se sentaba—. Era uno de mis más grandes placeres, ser testigo del amor que crecía entre ustedes dos, aunque fuera desde lejos._

_—¿Lo sabía? —La voz de Malfoy temblaba, y su expresión mostraba sorpresa._

_—Hay muy pocas cosas que pasan en Hogwarts de las que no estoy enterado, Draco. —Dumbledore sonrió—. Ya sea cuando un joven de primer año entra a los viejos vestidores de Quidditch o las incansables búsquedas de los Gryffindors por una botana a media noche en las cocinas, o dos jóvenes buscadores volando a la luz de la luna, sobre el lago._

_—Sin embargo, eso ya quedó en el pasado, por el camino que has tenido que recorrer este verano. Uno muy peligroso —continuó el anciano. Su vista se detuvo por un momento en el antebrazo izquierdo de Malfoy, y luego regresó a su rostro. Malfoy tomó su manga y la bajó, como si quisiera evitar que Dumbledore viera lo que ya sabía que estaba ahí—. La Marca que llevas no define quién eres, así como la cicatriz que Harry debe portar en la frente no lo define. Ambas marcas fueron puestas a la fuerza en ustedes por el mismo hombre. Y ambos han mostrado una extraordinaria valentía y fortaleza al encarar un peligro tan terrorífico e implacable._

_—No tenía elección —dijo Malfoy, en voz baja._

_—Tomaste una difícil decisión, que te pondrá en contra de aquel al que amas más, que hará que te odien y te teman, y que puede resultar en tu muerte, traída por cualquier lado de los que están en esta guerra._

_—Tenía que hacerlo. Harry estará más seguro así. Mi madre está viva. —Malfoy parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas._

Harry miró la pantalla, apenas capaz de reconocer al chico rubio, que no se parecía en nada al fríamente arrogante Slytherin que Harry conocía, por haberlo visto en los corredores desde el principio. Harry comprendió que el Draco de la pantalla se parecía al que había salido de la sala de audiencia, hacía unas horas antes. Preocupado, alterado, asustado.

_El rubio inspiró._

_—¿Snape ya le contó todo?_

_—El profesor Snape. Sí, ya lo hizo. Y debo decir, qué reto tan difícil. —Malfoy miró al director, que estaba sonriéndole—. No quiero que te preocupes por esa tarea esta noche, Draco. Esta noche, nos enfrentamos a un problema mucho más significativo. Como dije, sabía de tu relación con Harry. Era un gran alivio para mí, porque resolvía un problema que me había estado causando mucha preocupación. Se me acortaba el tiempo, y por razones que no necesitas saber, era esencial que Harry se enamorara. Mientras estaba preparado, reticentemente, a asistirlo en esa dirección, pronto se volvió evidente que tal ayuda no era necesaria._

_Malfoy habló, y su voz tembló un poco._

_—¿A qué se refiere con que necesitaba enamorarse?_

_Dumbledore negó con la cabeza._

_—No te preocuparé con los detalles, dado que ahora tenemos ante nosotros un gran dilema. Has borrado todos los recuerdos de la relación de su memoria. Esa pérdida es permanente, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de recuperar alguno de sus recuerdos. Y no hay tiempo para que ambos reestablezcan esta relación. Creo que tienes que admitir que, el hecho de que sucediera una vez, fue… impresionante._

_Malfoy miró su brazo con amargura._

_—Ya se terminó. No hay forma de regresar._

_—Sí, tristemente, estoy de acuerdo. Ya es tarde y creo que estás ansioso por regresar a la casa de Slytherin. Déjame ser directo. Harry debe enamorarse lo más pronto posible. Para acelerar esto, estoy preparado para usar una poción de amor e incitar esta relación._

Harry escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa de Ron, junto a él, pero lo ignoró. Miró con resolución hacia la pantalla, obligando a su respiración a mantenerse en calma.

_Malfoy se puso de pie de un salto._

_—¡No puede hacerle eso! —El rubio miró a Snape y luego a Dumbledore—. Cuando se entere, quedará lívido. Confía en usted. Esto lo destruirá cuando lo descubra._

_—Es un riesgo que, desafortunadamente, debo tomar. Como tú, mis cartas me fueron entregadas por otros. —Dumbledore señaló la silla de Malfoy—. Entonces, necesitamos escoger a alguien de quien Harry pueda enamorarse. —El cuerpo de Malfoy estaba temblando visiblemente, mientras luchaba por controlarse—. Ahora, Draco, necesito que me ayudes a determinar quién será el objeto del afecto de Harry._

_El sudor comenzó a cubrir la frente de Malfoy._

_—No, no lo haré._

_Snape giró sobre sus talones._

_—Albus, no dijiste nada acerca de esto. ¡Ni siquiera estás seguro de si tu teoría es correcta! —Dumbledore hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera al margen._

_—Severus, tiene que hacerse. Y Draco debe ayudarnos a escoger. ¿Quién más lo conoce mejor? ¿Quién más sabe qué persona quedaría mejor? —Dumbledore miró a Malfoy—. ¿Preferirías que el profesor Snape escogiera? Debo admitir que yo estoy muy alejado de la juventud de estos días, hablando de edad, como para intentar escoger a alguien._

_Malfoy negó con la cabeza._

_—No puedo. No me pida esto._

_—¿Cho Chang? —sugirió Dumbledore. Estaba mirando a Malfoy, y el chico se estremeció y apartó la mirada. Luego, habló en voz baja._

_—No, muy necesitada. Harry necesita a alguien que pueda valerse por sí mismo._

_—¿Ron Weasley?_

_Malfoy rio un poco y negó con la cabeza._

_—No me haga hacer esto, por favor. No puedo…_

_—¿Hermione Granger? —La voz de Dumbledore era firme._

Harry podía oír a Hermione y Ron, susurrando furiosamente, pero los ignoró. Podía superar esto, si no pensaba mucho en que estaba viendo en la pantalla cómo su vida estaba siendo destruida.

_—No puede ser ninguno de ellos —protestó Malfoy—. Son sus mejores amigos. Esto destruirá su amistad cuando se enteren acerca de la poción. Son demasiado importantes para Harry. No puede perder su amistad. No puede hacerle esto a Harry. Si le da una poción y lo descubre… Ya perdió mucho; sus padres, Sirius, Cedric…_

_—Esa es una consecuencia por la que no puedo preocuparme esta noche. Esto tiene que hacerse, Draco. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con que los amigos más cercanos de Harry no son una opción. Entonces, ¿a quién recomiendas? Alguien que sea valga por sí mismo, que comparta su pasión por el Quidditch, alguien que quiera a Harry por quien es, no solo por su nombre._

_—La chica Weasley —dijo Malfoy, tan bajo que Dumbledore apenas lo escuchó._

_—Ah, claro. La Weasley más joven. La encantadora Ginevra._

_—Pero Harry es gay. Ni siquiera es bisexual. No le atraen las chicas —dijo Malfoy, con aspecto enfermo._

_—Una poción servirá para superar ese obstáculo temporalmente. Te aseguro, Draco, que una vez que deje de tomar la poción, regresará a la normalidad. No deseo cambiar permanentemente quién es, o su sexualidad. Regresará a como es ahora. La atracción por Ginevra desaparecerá lentamente, o será superada por sus propios sentimientos naturales hacia la chica, si son lo suficientemente fuertes._

Harry sintió la mano de Hermione, apretando la suya, pero se rehusó a mirarla. Lentamente, comenzó a contar para sí mismo, obligándose a controlar su respiración. Su visión estaba enfocada en las figuras de la pantalla.

_Dumbledore se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta al escritorio, para sentarse junto a Malfoy de nuevo._

_—Entiende que éste no es un paso que tome a la ligera. No obstante, estoy al tanto de que el momento en el que Harry deberá enfrentar a Voldemort se acerca, y necesita cada arma disponible a su alcance. —Dumbledore estiró la mano y tocó el brazo del rubio—. Créeme cuando digo que, si tuviera otra opción, la aplicaría en un instante. Y ahora, temo que te he mantenido aquí hasta muy tarde. Estoy seguro de que ya quieres descansar. —El anciano se puso de pie y miró a Snape—. Severus, te pido que vayas al laboratorio y traigas las pociones necesarias. Haré que nuestros amigos Gryffindors vengan a verme._

_Malfoy se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta._

_—Draco, una última pregunta. ¿Alguien más, aparte de Ron y Hermione, sabe que Harry es gay?_

_Malfoy negó con la cabeza._

_—No, Sirius Black y Cedric eran los otros que sabían._

_—Gracias, Draco, por tu sacrificio. Espero de corazón que tu pérdida no sea en vano. No te desearé una buena noche, porque sé que tus sueños serán problemáticos en el tiempo que viene._

La pantalla se puso en blanco por un momento y, luego, estuvieron de regreso en la oficina de Dumbledore. Harry miró como él, Ron y Hermione entraban a la oficina y se sentaban enfrente del escritorio. No recordaba que eso hubiera pasado esa noche.

_—Me disculpo por llamarlos tan tarde, durante su primera noche de vuelta. Sin duda, están ansiosos por ponerse al corriente con sus compañeros Gryffindors. Por favor, tomen un poco de té de hierbas y les diré lo que necesito._

_Dumbledore fue hacia una barra, donde una tetera estaba preparada, bajo una tapa. Dándoles la espalda a los alumnos, sirvió tres tazas de la tetera lavanda. Le dio a Ron y Hermione una a cada uno, pero, con la espalda hacia Harry, el anciano metió la mano en una manga y vertió el contenido de un frasco en la última taza. Con mano firme, se la dio a Harry._

_Los tres le dieron un trago a sus bebidas, mientras Dumbledore procedía a hablar acerca de esto y de aquello. Los tres estaban quietos en sus sillas, sin hablar o mirarse el uno al otro. Caminando detrás de ellos, Dumbledore puso una mano gentilmente sobre la cabeza de Harry, y murmuró algo a su oído. Repitió el proceso con Ron y Hermione. Luego, se sentó de nuevo al escritorio y esperó. Después de unos minutos, los tres se sacudieron, como si acabaran de despertar._

_Dumbledore sonrió con benevolencia y les agradeció que hubieran pasado a verlo. Harry, Ron y Hermione asintieron, distraídos, y salieron de la oficina. El anciano se quedó sentado, sin moverse, en su silla, escuchando a Fawkes, que acababa de comenzar a cantar, llenando la habitación con sus lamentos. Mientras la canción terminaba, Dumbledore asintió y le sonrió con tristeza a su ave._

_—Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor._

* * *

Aún falta un poco, no desesperen… Y pueden revisar mi texto, por algún detalle...

**Adigium21**


	26. Un vistazo atrás PARTE 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Recién salidito del horno, para no perder la costumbre de dejar las cosas al último… :S

Gracias a **Acantha-27 **(en proceso de descubrimiento de la historia)**, xonyaa11, HeartSun, Violet Stwy, SARAHI, catzeruf, Lunatica Dark, Adriana11, jessyriddle, NUMENEESSE** y **un Guest** por comentar en el capítulo anterior o alguno de los anteriores.

* * *

El recuerdo terminó y las luces se encendieron. Kingsley se veía aturdido y bajó la mirada a sus papeles por un momento, antes de alzar la cabeza.

—Había planeado continuar con el testimonio de Narcissa Malfoy, pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. La sesión terminó. —Kingsley se levantó de su asiento y caminó con rapidez hacia Aberforth, tomándolo del brazo y apartándolo. El hombre miró a Harry, suspiró y siguió a Kingsley.

Harry se puso de pie lentamente; sabía que debía estar enojado, que debía estar gritando, pero ya no había nada dentro de él. Cerró los ojos, y todo lo que pudo ver fue la imagen de Dumbledore, vertiendo la poción en su té. Sintió que Hermione lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Vas a superar esto, Harry. No pienses en ello todavía. Vayamos a casa.

—Hermione tiene razón, iremos a casa y… —dijo Ron.

Harry lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo sigue haciéndose peor. Pensé que el otro día tenía que haber sido el peor, y ahora Dumbledore…

—No pienses en ello ahora, Harry, por favor —susurró Hermione a su oído—. Saldremos de aquí, regresaremos a Grimmauld…

—No, ahí no, por favor… Necesito… —Harry miró alrededor, consciente de que todos lo estaban mirando. Enfocó su atención en Hermione—. Tengo que salir de la ciudad. Necesito aire. Hay demasiada gente aquí.

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió.

—De acuerdo, nos llevaré a algún lado. —Puso su mano sobre su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. ¿Quieres que Arthur regrese a la Madriguera y hable con Molly y Ginny?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Estaba concentrado en caminar a donde fuera que Hermione lo estaba llevando. No quería pensar. Estaba exhausto por su explosión de antes, así que ya no tenía energía para pelear.

Apenas pudo escuchar a Ron, preguntando a dónde estaban yendo, pero no prestó atención a la respuesta. Llevaron al punto de aparición y, automáticamente, apretó el brazo de Hermione. Cerró los ojos por el caleidoscopio de colores ante él. Cuando aterrizaron, se tropezó un poco en el terreno irregular. Soltó el brazo de su amiga y, sin abrir los ojos, inspiró el aire salado. Luego, los abrió y miró alrededor con sorpresa. Estaba en Shell Cottage (1).

—Está bien, estaremos solos. Fleur fue a visitar a sus padres. Bill sigue en el trabajo —dijo Hermione con gentileza. Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Apartándose de sus amigos, se dirigió al extremo más lejano del jardín. Ron intentó seguirlo, pero Hermione lo detuvo. Harry siguió el camino hasta que llegó a la rugosa piedra blanca, que había tallado para marcar la tumba de Dobby, hacía unos pocos meses. Se dejó caer al suelo y miró las olas, chocando contra la playa.

Ron estaba paseándose por el frente de la casa.

—¿No crees que alguno de los dos debería hablar con él? Tú estás muy a favor del diálogo. Todo lo que siempre quieres hacer es hablar. Hace tres días, estabas preocupada porque no estaba hablando.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que Harry está más allá del shock, y a veces no hay palabras que puedan ayudar. ¿Qué podríamos decirle ahora, que le sirva? —Abrazó su cuerpo con los brazos, pues tenía frío a pesar de la calidez del día—. Harry quería a Dumbledore como a un abuelo. Alguien a quien podía admirar. Y luego, en mayo, cuando que enteró que Dumbledore había sabido desde el inicio que Harry tendría que morir para vencer a Voldemort, Harry solo lo aceptó. Nunca ha tenido oportunidad de pensar en ello de verdad, o de preguntarse cómo Dumbledore le podía pedir eso de su parte. Dumbledore simplemente esperaba que se plantara frente a Voldemort y le permitiera acabar con él. Y, sin embargo, así lo hizo, porque confiaba en Dumbledore y creía que, si él pensaba que era la única forma de derrotarlo, entonces tenía que hacerlo.

Hermione continuó.

—Y luego, tener que enterarse que Dumbledore no solo sabía lo de Malfoy, que sabía que Malfoy había borrado la memoria de Harry, sino que también lo había encubierto y de hecho le había dado las pociones para poder enamorarse de Ginny. —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Dumbledore es el que usó el _Adcredo_ con los tres.

Ron la miró, confundido.

—¿En serio?

—¿No lo viste en el recuerdo? Puso su mano en cada una de nuestras cabezas y susurró en nuestros oídos.

Ron volteó hacia la quieta figura de Harry, que seguía sentado en el risco. Había estado ahí por dos horas.

—Creo que estaba demasiado en shock en ese momento, porque acababa de escuchar a Dumbledore decir nuestros nombres, como posibles candidatos. Pobre Ginny. Solo fue escogida al azar. Podría haber sido cualquiera. —El chico palideció—. Podrías haber sido tú.

Hermione asintió.

—Y he ahí el problema. La poción de amor estaba desvaneciéndose. Harry no la había tomado desde el final de sexto año. Creo que él, Dumbledore, había planeado una forma para seguir dándosela a Harry después de que muriera. Cuando revisamos el baúl de Harry el otro día, Harry tenía unos caramelos que el profesor le había dado. No le he dicho esto a Harry, pero hice que los examinaran en San Mungo. Estaban llenos de la poción de amor. No sabía qué pensar cuando obtuve el reporte, pero ahora, supongo que tiene sentido. El plan de Dumbledore falló, porque Harry nunca se comió los dulces, así que…

Ron la miró, incrédula.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, Dumbledore estaba equivocado. Harry no necesitaba estar enamorado, no necesitaba la poción de amor para derrotar a Voldemort. Lo hizo él solo. La poción ya había perdido su potencia para cuando Harry se enfrentó a Voldemort.

Ron rodeó a la chica con sus brazos.

—Lo dijiste antes. ¿Cómo una persona puede soportar tanto y no romperse? —El chico sintió cómo Hermione se estremecía. El sol de la tarde estaba descendiendo en el cielo, y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar—. Vayamos a la playa, y hagamos una fogata para mantener el calor.

Juntaron leña y, pronto, tenían un potente fuego en un círculo en la playa. Se sentaron juntos en la playa, abrazados, mirando las llamas mientras el sol se ponía.

—¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Cómo decidiste venir aquí?

—Recordé que Harry salía a caminar o se quedaba sentado ahí en el risco, cuando estuvimos aquí después de haber estado en la mansión. Ver el mar y escuchar las olas probablemente es una mejor terapia que cualquier cosa que alguno pueda decir —dijo la chica con tristeza.

—Tienes razón, Hermione. —Una voz detrás de ellos los sorprendió—. Siempre la tienes. —Harry salió de la oscuridad, y su rostro se iluminó por la luz del fuego. Se sentó junto a ellos, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la arena. Levantó una larga pieza de leña de la pila, y comenzó a mover el fuego, mandando chispas al cielo oscuro.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Hermione, con vacilación.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Alguna vez les dije…? No, sé que no lo hice. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. La profecía que Snape escuchó y le contó a Voldemort. Decía que podría haber sido alguien más. Había dos de nosotros, dos niños nacidos al final de julio, que podrían haber sido el niño en la profecía. Voldemort simplemente decidió que fuera yo. Probabilidad cincuenta-cincuenta, de que alguien más hubiera sido el Niño que Vivió, el Elegido. Un giro del galeón.

—¿Desearías que hubiera sido al revés?

Harry suspiró, se quitó los lentes y se frotó el rostro.

—Solía preguntármelo. Cómo habría sido el no haber sufrido todo esto. Me preguntaba quién sería yo, de haber sido _muggle_ y no mago. Si Hagrid nunca me hubiera llevado mi carta de Hogwarts, o si Voldemort hubiese escogido al otro niño. Entendí que no tiene mucho sentido estar preguntándomelo. Tuve que lidiar con lo que me tocó. Por siete años, he sido el peón en los juegos de otras personas, y yo simplemente ya no quiero jugar. —Se recostó sobre la arena, poniendo sus lentes sobre su pecho y cubriendo su rostro con los brazos—. Estoy tan cansado, solo quiero… —Su voz comenzó a bajar de volumen.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo y Ron negó con la cabeza. Ambos miraron cómo la quieta figura en la arena se había quedado dormida, recostada ahí.

—Así está bien, casi no ha dormido en las últimas noches —susurró la chica.

Ron asintió y miró hacia la casa.

—Creo que Bill ya está en casa, las luces están encendidas. Voy a decirle que estamos aquí, y veré si tiene algo de comida.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó por el sonido de las gaviotas, al sol de la mañana. Miró alrededor, desorientado. Estaba recostado junto a las ascuas de un fuego que moría. Hermione y Ron estaban dormidos al otro lado del círculo de fuego. El morenos e enderezó con lentitud e hizo un encantamiento calentador, cuando las cobijas que lo cubrían cayeron. Miró alrededor y vio a Bill, bajando por el sendero desde la casa, cargando un termo de café y tazas.

—Ya estás despierto. Pensé en dejarles el café para que pudieran tomarlo cuando despertaran. —Bill sonrió; su rostro se movió debido a la cicatriz que lo cruzaba—. Habría pensado que los tres ya se habían hartado de dormir en las afueras.

—Yo también lo pensé —dijo Harry, frotándose un tieso hombro con la mano—. No pensé que el campamento estuviera planeado.

—Te quedaste dormido. Hermione tenía miedo de que, si te despertábamos y te llevábamos adentro, no pudieras volver a dormirte. —Sirvió dos tazas de café y le pasó una a Harry—. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo? Aún me queda una hora para tener que irme a trabajar.

Caminaron por la playa. La ola estaba alejándose y las aves de costa corrían a toda velocidad por la arena mojada, cazando su desayuno. Harry bebió de la taza y agradeció no haber despertado en el dormitorio de Grimmauld Place.

—¿Cómo lo estás manejando? Todo el asunto… —preguntó Bill, después de unos minutos de silencio.

Harry tensó el rostro.

—Honestamente, no muy bien.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo. Bill siguió hablando.

—Sé lo de Dumbledore y la poción de amor. Ron me lo contó anoche. Y papá se lo contó a Ginny y mamá.

—¿Qué dijo Ginny? —preguntó Harry, mientras levantaba una roca para arrojarla hacia las olas que se hacían para atrás.

Bill se encogió de hombros.

—Está molesta. Pero va a estar bien. Ginny sabía que algo no estaba bien desde que regresaste. Puede que hasta esté aliviada por saber que existe una razón. En vez de que, bueno…

—¿En vez de que ya no me importara? —preguntó Harry, y Bill asintió—. No sabía qué decirle este verano. Ni siquiera sé qué pensar acerca de ello. Había parecido tan real, y luego ya no, y ahora… —Harry miró hacia atrás, hacia la playa, donde podía ver las dormidas figuras de Ron y Hermione, recostadas sobre la arena—. Es tan complicado. Y luego, tuve que descubrir que la única razón por la que Ginny y yo estuvimos juntos fue porque Dumbledore me dio un tipo de jodida poción. ¿Cómo puedo verla a los ojos de nuevo? Además, está lo de Malfoy. Que él y yo… —Negó con la cabeza y miró el agua—. La forma en la que estaban describiéndonos: hacía parecer que de verdad estuvimos enamorados.

—No te preocupes por Gin, esto va a ser duro para ella, pero no fue tu culpa. Ella y tú fueron víctimas, los dos —comentó Bill—. Realmente no sé qué decir acerca de lo de Malfoy. No es gran cosa que seas gay. Pero es bastante difícil pensar en ti y Malfoy como pareja. Cuando Simon lo dijo, casi me caigo.

—Exactamente. O sea, es el idiota que dejó que Greyback entrara a Hogwarts. Él es el culpable de que tengas esas cicatrices. —La voz de Harry tembló—. ¿Cómo podría estar yo con alguien así?

—Por cómo suena, eso fue después de que te borraran la memoria. Entonces, al menos no seguías viéndolo cuando los mortífagos entraron a Hogwarts. Había algo de eso en los recuerdos, ¿no es verdad? Ron dijo algo acerca de eso.

Harry asintió, de forma adusta.

—Había sido obligado a tomar la Marca. Algo acerca de que Voldemort estaba matando _muggles_. Tomó la Marca para detenerlo. Snape dijo, en el recuerdo, que Draco estaba tan alterado que iba a suicidarse. Pero Snape lo convenció de intentar ayudar a nuestro lado, de ayudarme a acabar con Voldemort.

—¿Ayudarte, borrándote la memoria? —Bill negó con la cabeza—. Esa sí que es una retorcida idea Slytherin.

—Y que lo digas. Asumiendo que todo esto es verdad, ¿cómo podría alguien de quien yo estaba enamorado hacer algo como eso? —Habían dado la vuelta y comenzado a caminar más abajo. Las gaviotas se alejaban de ellos mientras sus pasos dejaban huellas en la arena húmeda.

—¿Qué sientes por Malfoy ahora? ¿Quieres verlo ir a Azkaban?

Harry dudó.

—No tengo idea. Escuché cómo describió que su madre era torturada, o cuando dijo que su propio padre usaba la _cruciatus_ con él. Y solo tenía dieciséis años. Mirando _muggles_ morir. Muriendo mientras eran torturados y con mi mismo aspecto. ¿Qué tan retorcido es eso? Pero, bueno, me arrebató dos años de recuerdos. Dos años de Merlín sabrá qué. ¿Amor? Ni siquiera puedo comprender eso. Y eso me pone furioso; quiero derribarlo de un golpe. Quiero decir, maldita sea, ¿quién le hace eso a alguien que ama? Pero vuelve el hecho de que sí intentó ayudarnos, lo más que pudo. Habríamos muerto esa noche en la mansión Malfoy, si él no hubiera retirado las protecciones.

—¿Él retiró las protecciones?

—Sí, lo dijo bajo _Veritaserum_. Me encantaría conocer la historia completa de eso.

—Creo que necesitas conocer la historia completa de muchas más cosas, no solo eso.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que pueda manejar algo más. Solo quiero descubrir si en verdad nos ayudó. Estuve equivocado con Snape, y sin su ayuda, Voldemort aún estaría vivo. A final de cuentas, el juicio es acerca de si Malfoy es o no un mortífago, no acerca de lo que me hizo. Si resulta cierto, bien, enciérrenlo. Si nos ayudó, entonces esa es una historia diferente. No puedo pensar en lo que me hizo. Si paso mucho tiempo pensando en ello, me volveré loco.

—Te ves muy calmado por ello esta mañana.

—Estar aquí ayuda, mucho. Deberías haberme visto ayer, alrededor del mediodía. Probablemente tendré que mandarle al Ministerio algunos galeones, por el cuarto que destruí. Los últimos cuatro días no han sido más que una montaña rusa. Estoy enojado, más que enojado. No tengo idea de quién soy, ya no. Perdí dos años de mi vida. Borrados por alguien de quien supuestamente estuve enamorado.

Continuó.

—Cada vez que camino por el Ministerio o doy un paso en la calle del callejón Diagon, me acosan. Me atacan las brujas y los magos que solo quieren tocarme porque soy Harry Potter, el jodido Niño que Vivió. Me acosan los reporteros y los fotógrafos porque cualquier historia acerca de mí les dará dinero. Soy un fenómeno y en verdad me da miedo estallar y desquitarme con todos los que están a mi alrededor. —Harry dudó antes de admitir eso; sabía que su magia estaba saliéndose de control. Toda esa ira dentro de él estaba acumulándose, y podía sentirlo en su poder. Su pulso era más fuerte que el de su corazón mismo.

—Comprendo un poco lo que es ser considerado un fenómeno, Harry. Después de que esto pasó —Bill señaló su rostro—, no pensé que algo fuera a ser como antes. Estaba seguro de que perdería a Fleur. La gente estaría tan asustada de mí que jamás podría tener la vida que había esperado y planeado tener. —Se encogió de hombros—. Estaba equivocado. Y fue Fleur y mi familia los que me hicieron ver eso; me ayudaron a entender que no había perdido todo cuando Greyback me atacó. Algunos días, sigue siendo duro, pero puedo llevar mis cicatrices afuera. La gente puede verlas. Y pueden elegir aceptarlas o no.

Bill se detuvo y lo miró.

—Tú tienes que cargar todas tus cicatrices, menos una, por dentro. Eso no significa que sean menos difíciles de cargar, y no deberías hacerlo solo. Esperaría que ya supieras esto, pero voy a decirlo porque necesita ser dicho en voz alta. Mis padres, George, Charlie, Ron, claro, Ginny, incluso Percy; todos te consideramos parte de nuestra familia. Lo hemos hecho por años. Te queremos y, sin importar qué, estaremos a tu lado. Queremos ayudarte a superar esto y en verdad espero que nos lo permitas.

OOoOoO

Draco estaba recostado en el catre de su celda, mirando el techo. Había estado mirando el mismo punto por semanas. Nunca cambiaba. Conocía cada grieta, cada hoyo en el yeso. Habían pasado varias horas desde que había salido de la sala de audiencias. Cuando escuchó que el hermano de Dumbledore tenía recuerdos de _pensadero_, había tenido miedo, miedo por lo que podrían ser. Y sus peores temores habían sido confirmados cuando vio el recuerdo mostrando el banquete, cuando vio la pantalla, mostrando a Dumbledore caminando hacia él.

¿Qué había estado pensando Dumbledore? ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Harry? ¿Por qué había guardado esos recuerdos? Harry ya había pasado suficiente, y ahora tenía que enterarse que Dumbledore lo había traicionado. Si hubiera sabido que los recuerdos existían, nunca habría dejado que su caso llegara a juicio. Se habría declarado culpable cuando lo arrestaron. Nada valía tanto como para hacer que Harry pasara por lo que seguramente estaba pasando en ese momento.

Un ruido en el final del pasillo captó su atención, y enfocó su atención en él. Con asombro, notó que su madre caminaba hacia su celda, acompañada de dos guardias. Por un distraído momento, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía.

—Madre, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Los guardias abrieron su celda y la dejaron entrar.

—Una hora —gruñó uno de ellos, mirando al Vigilador que flotaba cerca de la esquina de la celda del rubio. Draco se había parado del catre y movido para abrazar a su madre.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Hablé con el ministro Shacklebolt. Lo convencí de que me dejara hablar contigo. —La mano de su madre acunaba su mejilla, y con la otra, retiraba con gentileza el cabello que había caído hacia delante, cubriendo sus ojos.

—¿Te dejó venir? —Draco negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si lo estaba imaginando—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Hijo mío, has pasado por muchas cosas. Esta no es la vida que imaginé para nosotros, al cargarte cuando eras solo un pequeño bebé. —Su madre miró alrededor de la celda, que estaba vacía, sin contar el catre y algunas cobijas. Pareció estremecerse y luego le indicó que se sentara en el catre. Ella se sentó junto a él—. El ministro me permitió venir. Estoy segura de que fue por los recuerdos. Probaron que estabas intentando ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort. Hicieron la diferencia.

—Pero, Harry debe estar devastado. ¿Mostraron todo lo de esa noche? —susurró Draco. No necesitaba haber visto los recuerdos para saber lo que había pasado dentro de la oficina de Dumbledore, esa noche. Estaban grabados en su propia memoria.

—Así es, mostraron todo. Cuando Severus le contó a Dumbledore acerca de ese horrible verano. Cómo aceptaste ayudar. Cuando Dumbledore le dio a Harry la poción de amor. Cuando aplicó los _Adcredo_.

Draco dejó salir un sollozo que no pudo contener.

—Dios, Harry. Esto va a destruirlo. ¿Qué pasó, cómo lo tomó? —Su madre tomó su mano y lo miró con preocupación.

—Estaba molesto. Detuvieron los recuerdos por un rato, y sus amigos lo llevaron al cuarto de al lado. Él, bueno, parecía como si estuviera bastante molesto. Luego regresó, y estuvo lo suficientemente calmado durante el resto de la vista. No hizo nada más que mirar la pantalla.

—Pude haberlo detenido. Pude haberlo protegido. Debí haberme declarado culpable desde el inicio. No se merece esto.

—Merece saber la verdad, Draco —dijo su madre, sin dudarlo—. De otro modo, siempre se sentirá perseguido por retazos de recuerdos, sin poder saber nunca qué es real y qué no lo es.

Draco se estremeció por ello.

—Pero ahora sabe lo que Dumbledore le hizo. Esa es la peor parte. El hecho de que sabe que todo lo que tuvo con la chica Weasley fue un fraude. No se merecía eso. Necesita saber que puede ser amado en verdad. Necesita ser amado. Ahora, ha perdido todo. Daría lo que fuera por mejorar las cosas para él.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer por él ahora es decirle la verdad. Hemos tenido que vivir bajo las mentiras y el miedo por mucho tiempo.

—No sé si pueda. Solo lo lastimará más, el saber lo que le hice, lo que _nos_ hice.

—Si quieres que se recupere, entonces no trates de cubrirlo. Conozco las cosas por las que pasaste, cómo casi te pierdo. Que estuvieras dispuesto a morir, solo para salvar a _tu_ Harry… Estaré agradecida de por vida con Severus, por ofrecer otra alternativa.

—Creo que el precio fue demasiado grande. Nunca habría accedido de haber sabido… —Su voz comenzó a bajar de tono.

—¿Que no morirías en la guerra? —dijo su madre con suavidad—. Lo sé, pero no moriste. _Viviste_. Tiene que haber una razón. Una razón por la que ambos sobrevivimos, cuando en cualquier escenario, deberíamos estar muertos. Ese es un regalo que no debería ser desperdiciado. Podemos probar que los últimos descendientes de los Black y los Malfoy no son personas a las que hay que temer o despreciar. Que no somos los ciegos seguidores de las artes oscuras que tu padre y tus abuelos fueron. —Narcissa rodeó el cuerpo de su hijo con los brazos—. He perdido _todo_. No podría soportar perderte, Draco. Por favor, inténtalo. No te rindas solo porque crees que eso le ahorrará a Harry un poco de dolor.

Draco asintió. No estaba tan seguro si estaba accediendo, o si solo intentaba hacer feliz a su madre.

—Cuéntame acerca de la tía Andrómeda y mi primo Teddy. —Agradeció ver la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de su madre. Había tenido muy pocas razones para sonreír por tanto tiempo.

—Es adorable. Muy pequeño. Uno olvida cuán pequeños son los bebés, hasta que puede cargar a uno de nuevo. Solo tiene cinco meses, pero ya sonríe y gorjea.

—¿Y tú y Andrómeda se llevan bien?

Su madre asintió.

—Ha pasado por muchas cosas. Perdió a Ted y a Nymphadora. Pero es valiente y está consiguiendo superarlo. Hemos tenido muchas pláticas, largas pláticas. Nunca te conté esto, pero ella me advirtió que me casara con tu padre. Me dijo que tenía que desafiar a nuestro padre y no continuar. Pero yo tenía tanto, tanto miedo de traicionar a mi familia.

Se sacudió un poco para calmarse.

—Por eso estoy muy agradecida de tener esta oportunidad para ayudarla con el bebé. No tenía que darme un lugar para vivir, pero lo hizo y estamos reparando lentamente todo lo que ha pasado.

—Me alegro, madre. Estoy feliz por ti —dijo Draco. Era un alivio ver que las profundas líneas de preocupación, que habían aparecido en la frente de su madre, estaban desvaneciéndose lentamente. El dolor y el miedo bajo los que vivió constantemente por tanto tiempo estaban alejándose gradualmente. Sin embargo, dudaba que llegaran a desaparecer para siempre.

—Lo único que aún me preocupa eres tú. No te rindas, Draco. No pienses que ya no queda nada por vivir. No lo eches por la borda, Draco. Por favor, inténtalo por mí. Muéstrales quién eres en realidad, no la máscara que has tenido que llevar por tanto tiempo.

* * *

(1) Hasta donde recuerdo, la casa de Bill y Fleur se llama "El Refugio" en mi versión del libro. Pero se oye mejor "Shell Cottage" ("Casa de Campo de Concha").

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Les comento:

Hasta ahora, vamos en el capítulo 18 de la historia original, haciendo 26 en la traducción. El siguiente capítulo, llamado "Cruzando el abismo", es excesivamente largo (casi 200 páginas en el editor de texto), así que decidí dividirlo en 4 partes. Entonces, nos echaremos un mes con solo un capitulo. En mi opinión, es uno con muchos desarrollos, bastante significativos.

Bueno, espérenlo con ansias…

**Adigium21 **


	27. Cruzando el abismo PARTE 1

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchos puntos de vista (de Harry, Draco, Hermione) en este capítulo.

**Notas de traductor:**

Señoras y señores, de antemano una disculpa por mi retraso de (casi) dos semanas. Estoy en las últimas del semestre y ya solo me faltan unos cuantos finales… Pero conseguí terminar este capítulo.

Gracias a **Candelaria1, Melanie Tao de Usui, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, MisakiUchiha17, kawaiigiirl, Acantha-27, catzeruf, NUMENEESSE, toxica666, Violet Stwy, Lunatica Dark, Askarsha, jessyriddle, nonaloka **y** xonyaa11** por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

**kawaiigiirl: **¿Tienes dones de clarividencia? Hmmm…

**xonyaa11:** ¡No, xonyaa! No te estreses… Soy lento pero seguro.

Créanme que me siento honrado y maravillado por todas las palabras que me escriben. Sé que no contesto a cada uno, ni siquiera por PM, pero eso no quiere decir que no aprecie sus gestos…

Una vez más, puede que se me haya pasado un detalle de escritura. Los insto a informarme, para poder arreglarlo…

Disfruten.

* * *

Horas más tarde, estaban en la oficina de Kingsley, después de haber hecho una rápida escala en Grimmauld Place para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Harry ya había hablado con Hermione y Ron acerca de la decisión que había tomado mientras estaba sentado en el risco, y ahora se lo proponía a Kingsley. El ministro protestó, pero Harry presionó hasta que el hombre aceptó a regañadientes. Ron y Hermione estaban en silencio; ninguno estaba convencido de que esa fuera la mejor forma de manejarlo, pero Harry no tenía interés en que lo convencieran de no hacerlo.

Mientras esperaban a que los abogados fueran llamados, Kingsley abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre sellado, dándoselo a Harry. El nombre del moreno estaba escrito en el frente, en una letra muy familiar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Aberforth la dejó para ti ayer. Al parecer, se suponía que te la daría _antes_ de que vieras los recuerdos —dijo Kingsley, con una mueca—. Se le olvidó por el apuro de llegar aquí.

Harry miró la letra de Albus Dumbledore y el sello de Hogwarts en el papel. Luego, se la regresó a Kingsley.

—No la quiero.

—Harry, probablemente ayude a explicar… —protestó Hermione.

—¿A explicar por qué el director de Hogwarts decidió no solo absolver el ataque a un alumno, por otro alumno, sino que también lo ocultó usando hechizos, pociones y encantamientos? No me interesa.

—Harry, deberías leerla. Puede que no lo justifique, pero…

Harry le dio la carta a Hermione.

—Ten, tómala tú. Te nombro la cuidadora oficial de todas las cartas misteriosas que la gente me dé. Léelas. Destrúyelas. No me importa. Pero si yo la tomo, la quemaré. —Hermione se metió la carta, con reticencia, en el bolsillo de la túnica, y estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de los dos abogados.

—Entren, abogados. Quiero ponerlos al día acerca del estado del caso de Malfoy. —Kingsley se sentó al escritorio y esperó a que todos estuvieran sentados—. Voy a anular el juicio. Se ha vuelto claro que, en este caso, hay demasiado que no sabemos. Por la discusión entre Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape que escuchamos en los recuerdos del _pensadero_, podemos tomar como cierta la declaración de Malfoy, de que estaba ayudando a la Orden, o al menos, asistiendo a Dumbledore y Snape en su trabajo.

Smith abrió la boca para protestar, pero Kingsley lo interrumpió.

—Desde ahora, Draco Malfoy ya no es un acusado. Los cargos tendrán que ser procesados de nuevo, y solo si es necesario, después de una propia revisión de la evidencia existente y la más reciente. Lo que necesitamos hacer es decidir si la ayuda que dio tiene más peso que los crímenes que creemos que cometió. Tenemos el testimonio del mismo Malfoy, bajo Veritaserum, que indica que no solo salvó la vida de Harry Potter en la mansión Malfoy, al no identificarlo, sino que también hizo posible que seis personas escaparan al retirar las protecciones.

—¡Pero trató de matar a Dumbledore tres veces, lastimando severamente a dos estudiantes en el proceso! —protestó Smith.

—Sí, y tenemos su testimonio, también bajo Veritaserum, que eso fue porque era un chico de dieciséis años, que había sido forzado a tomar esas acciones bajo extrema presión y la amenaza de asesinar a su madre —dijo Goldstein sobriamente—. Un difícil dilema para un hombre, y mucho más para un adolescente.

—¡¿Y qué hay de lo que le hizo a Potter?! —Smith volteó para mirar a Harry—. ¡Estoy seguro de que no quieres que sea salga con la suya por lo que te hizo!

—No presuma saber lo que quiero —dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Quiero respuestas de Malfoy. ¿Por qué no le dijo a nadie que estaba trabajando contra Voldemort? ¿Qué más hizo para ayudarnos desde el otro lado? Cometí un error al juzgar a Snape por lo que pensaba que sabía de él. No planeo cometer ese error de nuevo.

—¡Te borró la memoria! ¿Qué más…?

—Smith, ya le dije a Harry que puede recibir respuesta a sus preguntas. En serio, Smith, si Harry Potter está dispuesto a escuchar lo que Malfoy tiene que decir, ¿no debería un abogado del ministerio estar dispuesto a hacer lo mismo? —Kingsley ignoró a Smith, que bufaba indignado, y abrió la puerta. Habló con su asistente afuera y luego volvió a entrar—. Ya llamaron a Malfoy. Por favor, tomen asiento mientras esperamos.

—Entonces, ¿quién va a hacer las preguntas? Puede que sea estadounidense, pero mi curso exprés en las leyes mágicas británicas me dice que esto es altamente irregular. —Goldstein miró a Kingsley y luego a Harry.

Harry dijo:

—Yo lo haré. Quiero que responda mis preguntas. Después de eso —Se encogió de hombros—, depende de Kingsley y Smith.

—¿Vas a preguntarle acerca del hechizo de memoria? Tendré que recomendarle que no se eche más cargos encima. —Goldstein miró a Harry con preocupación. El moreno podía percibir la difícil posición en la que se hallaba el abogado. Proteger a su cliente del hombre que estaba pagando sus cuentas.

—No quiero escuchar nada que pueda tener que decir acerca de eso. No quiero saber. Como fuera nuestra relación antes de ese evento, él estuvo dispuesto a borrarla. No tengo interés en aprender más. Quiero que este juicio termine para poder irme. Si en verdad ayudó a la Orden, entonces déjenlo ir. Si todo es una gran mentira, entonces traten de sentenciarlo. Esto no se trata de lo que me hizo.

Los dos abogados lo estaban mirando.

—Esto es escandaloso. Tenemos que seguir los procedimientos apropiados —dijo Smith, ignorando a Harry y mirando a Kingsley.

—Nada acerca de este juicio ha seguido algún tipo de procedimiento apropiado, ¿por qué empezar ahora?

Le tomó diez minutos a Malfoy ser traído a la oficina. Harry pasó ese tiempo mirando por la ventana. Ignoró el sonido de los cristales vibrando contra el marco. Podía ver el brillante reflejo del Támesis a la distancia. Por abajo, en la calle, los _muggles_ iban apresurados adonde debían ir, los carros se detenían en el cruce peatonal y avanzaban. _La vida continúa para muchos_, pensó. Se preguntaba si la suya podría llegar a serlo. La puerta se abrió pero él no se volteó. Tenía que obligarse a mantener su respiración calmada y pausada.

—Señor Malfoy, entre. Ha habido un avance en su caso. Por favor, tome asiento —dijo Kingsley.

—¿Qué está haciendo _él_ aquí? —preguntó Malfoy. Harry no dudaba que el rubio estaba señalándolo.

—Señor Malfoy, hace unos minutos, anulé el juicio. La fiscalía necesitará revisar sus cargos para comenzar un nuevo juicio. Nos hemos reunido aquí para determinar si dichos cargos deberían ser aplicados. Su cooperación al responder las preguntas de hoy ayudará mucho para decidir su destino. Ayer, estaba dispuesto a ir a Azkabán; espero que se haya tomado la noche para pensarlo mejor.

—¿Y cómo planean hacerme esas preguntas? ¿Me drogarán con más Veritaserum? —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras. Harry giró para mirarlo. Se sintió aliviado al ver que el Malfoy que estaba parado frente a él era el arrogante y desafiante. No el de ayer, que había dudado y había mirado a Harry con una expresión preocupada y alterada. Harry no sabía cómo manejar a ése Malfoy. Sabía cómo lidiar con éste.

—No, Malfoy. Solo vas a decirnos lo que pasó durante sexto y séptimo año. ¿Estabas ayudando a Snape a luchar contra Voldemort? Sí o no.

Malfoy se le quedó viendo.

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—No me importa. Lo único que me importa es terminar con esto para poder terminar contigo. No seas el imbécil que siempre has sido. Solo contesta las malditas preguntas para que pueda alejarme de ti de una jodida vez…

Goldstein tosió.

—No creo que…

—Sí, estaba ayudando a Snape —dijo Malfoy, mirando a Harry de forma desafiante.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie? ¿Por qué no le contaste a nadie que estabas trabajando para ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort?

—¿Quién. Me. Habría. Creído? —Malfoy miró a Harry—. ¿Tú? ¿Ellos? —Señaló a Kingsley y a Smith—. Aparte de mi madre, los únicos que lo sabían estaban muertos. Nadie nos habría creído.

—Podrías haberlo dicho bajo Veritaserum —señaló Harry.

—Como mi propio abogado lo demostró, el Veritaserum solo es tan efectivo como las preguntas que se realizan. Es imposible obtener la verdad completa.

—Entonces, dínosla tú. Esta es tu única oportunidad, Malfoy. ¿Por qué, si estabas dispuesto a ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort, trataste de matar a Dumbledore? —Harry podía sentir la indecisión de Malfoy. Apartó la mirada y Harry pudo ver cómo su mandíbula se tensaba, rechinando los dientes por el conflicto que le evitaba responder—. Venga, Malfoy. Te encanta hablar; nunca te callabas en Hogwarts. Este es tu momento para presumir. ¿Qué hiciste?

Malfoy giró la cabeza y fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

—Bien. Durante el verano que tomé la Marca, Voldemort también me hizo jurar que mataría a Dumbledore. Acepté para salvar a mi madre. Había amenazado con que la mataría. No esperaba regresar a la escuela, así que no pensé que el juramento importara, porque nunca estaría cerca de Dumbledore de nuevo.

—¿Qué habías planeado hacer en lugar de eso? —Harry se rehusaba a recordar el recuerdo, donde Snape describía que Malfoy había preparado una poción de cicuta. El Malfoy que conocía era demasiado arrogante como para considerar el suicidio.

Malfoy rio.

—Eso ya no importa, Potter. Lo que fuera que había planeado hacía que el juramento pareciera poco relevante. —Draco se movió, incómodo, sobre su silla—. Snape me convenció de cambiar esos planes. Voldemort aún amenazaba con matar a mi madre. Entonces, Snape me dijo que pasara el año tratando de reparar ese maldito armario, para calmarlo. No pensamos que pudiera ser reparado.

—¿Qué salió mal?

—Mi madre seguía siendo prisionera en nuestra propia casa. Voldemort se estaba poniendo impaciente, así que me mandaba amenazas. A Snape y a mí se nos ocurrió el plan de usar la _imperius_ con Rosmerta, para hacer que le diera a alguien el collar maldito, para que se lo dieran a Dumbledore. De ese modo, Voldemort sabría que se había hecho un intento. El collar estaba en una caja sellada y envuelta. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que la tonta chica iba a desenvolverlo y abrir la caja antes de siquiera salir de Hogsmeade?

Harry negó con la cabeza por ello y miró a Ron, para ver si él lo creía.

—¿Y qué hay del hidromiel? Casi muero —dijo Ron, desde donde estaba recargado, contra el librero de Kingsley.

Malfoy rio por la indignación de Ron.

—¡Qué farsa fue esa! Le puse acónito al hidromiel, irónicamente el mismo ingrediente que hace que los Surtidos _Saltaclases_ de tu hermano sean tan entretenidos. Se suponía que solo le daría a quien fuera que lo bebiera una reacción muy dramática, y luego se recuperaría rápidamente. Desafortunadamente, Slughorn acababa de darte una poción para contrarrestar la poción de amor… —La voz de Malfoy comenzó a apagarse y el chico se sonrojó; un rubor rosa cubrió sus pálidas mejillas. Las palabras "poción de amor" quedaron en el aire.

—Continúa. ¿Qué fue mal esta vez? —La voz de Harry era dura como el acero.

—El antídoto que Slughorn le dio reaccionó con el acónito, lo que causó en ti una reacción más grande que lo planeado.

—¡Más grande que lo planeado! ¡Casi morí! —gritó Ron.

—O, tuviste una reacción que te puso violentamente enfermo por un día o dos, y luego estuviste bien. Dumbledore y Snape esparcieron el rumor de que estabas más enfermo de lo que en verdad estabas, con la cooperación de la señora Pomfrey. De hecho, te dio pociones para dormir, para que pareciera que estabas mortalmente enfermo.

Smith se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo se supone que sabemos que esto es verdad? Obviamente, está mintiendo descaradamente para tratar de salvar su pellejo. Si vamos a continuar, exijo que se use Veritaserum.

—No. Vamos a hacerlo a mi modo esta vez —dijo Harry—. El armario evanescente.

—Cometí el error de contarle a Voldemort acerca de él durante el verano, cuando pensé que no estaría vivo para verlo en verdad. Recordé que Montague había quedado atrapado ahí. —Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Les había dicho que lo arreglaría, pero nunca había planeado en usarlo. Snape y yo solo íbamos a decirle que no podía ser reparado. —Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo frente a él—. Pero, durante las vacaciones de Pascua, me demostró lo que pasaría si fallaba. Usó la _cruciatus_ con mi madre. Mientras yo lo miraba. Me prometió que la mataría usando esa maldición. No la _Avada Kedavra_, sino que la torturaría hasta la muerte. Como lo había hecho con el primer _muggle_. —Malfoy se estremeció sin quererlo—. Entonces, lo reparé. No podía dejar que mi madre muriera. —Malfoy se estremeció y se enderezó—. Esa noche, se suponía que Dumbledore estaría fuera. Snape me había dicho no que iba a estar. Pensé que los mortífagos llegarían a su oficina, encontrarían que no estaba ahí y luego se irían —dijo—. No sabía que traían a Greyback. No sabía que iban a estar los guardias y todos los miembros del ED. Y pelearon justo como los entrenaste. Y luego, yo estaba en lo alto de la torre de astronomía con Dumbledore.

—Ya sé lo que pasó en la torre. ¿Qué hay de séptimo año? ¿Cómo ayudaste?

Draco se detuvo, respiró profundamente y luego, la expresión clásica de aburrimiento regresó a su rostro. Después, dijo con indiferencia:

—Fue casi como en quinto año: tenía que hacer rondas. Era fácil ignorar lo que Longbottom y su equipo de vándalos planeaban, o planear rutas alternas. Eran bastante obvios. Podía desviar a otros guardias Slytherins. Cuando sí tenía que castigar a alguien bajo las órdenes de Carrow, usaba la _Crucifigo_. Era malo, pero no tan malo como la alternativa.

—¿A qué te refieres con que era "como en quinto año"? —preguntó Hermione, alzando la voz por primera vez. Malfoy se veía alarmado cuando la miró, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No respondas a eso. No me interesa —dijo el moreno. No quería escuchar a Malfoy decir algo de lo que pasó ese año. El año que Malfoy había borrado de su memoria. Se obligó a concentrarse—. ¿Algo más que hacías en Hogwarts?

—Si escuchaba que los Carrow, u otros Slytherins, hablaban de algo que pareciera útil, lo reportaba a Snape. Eso no contó mucho. —Malfoy se encogió de hombros. Harry pensé que no estaba intentándolo mucho; el viejo Malfoy habría inventado algo.

—¿Qué hay de las protecciones? ¿Por qué las retiraste?

—Escuché el _crack_ de la aparición y supe que Dobby había llegado.

—¿Cómo supiste que era Dobby? —preguntó Harry—. Podría haber sido cualquiera.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—No, no podría haber sido cualquiera. Dobby solía ser nuestro elfo doméstico. Él es el único que podría haber atravesado las protecciones. Sabía que él era tu amigo. No sé cómo te pusiste en contacto con él, pero sabía que no ibas a poder salir apareciéndote, sin que las protecciones fueran retiradas. Así que eso hice.

—Y ayudaste a Ollivander, Luna y Dean antes de que nosotros llegáramos —dijo Hermione.

—Tanto como pude —dijo Draco, moviéndose en su silla con enojo—. No fui un jodido santo como Potter. Él estuvo en la casa por dos horas y rescató a todos los que estaban en la bodega. Yo estuve ahí de cuando en cuando por los dos años que Ollivander estuvo ahí, y lo único que hice fue llevarle comida y cobijas. No lo rescaté.

—No podías, ¿verdad? Sin arriesgar a tu madre —dijo Hermione con suavidad. Ron la miró, molesto.

—Sigue siendo un maldito idiota, Hermione —dijo el pelirrojo con enojo.

—Suficiente —dijo Harry—. ¿Hay algo más que hiciste para ayudar a la Orden? Esta es probablemente la última oportunidad que tendrás para defenderte. Hazlo.

—Eso es todo, realmente —dijo Draco, y se enderezó en la silla, acomodando las mangas de su túnica.

Hermione volvió a hablar.

—Yo tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué forma toma tu _patronus_?

El rostro de Malfoy perdió expresión y el rubio la miró fijamente, antes de mirar a Harry. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—¿Siquiera puedes hacer uno?

—Solía poder. —La expresión de Malfoy cambió por un momento. Respiró profundamente y miró a Hermione—. Cuando podía hacer uno, era una pantera.

Hermione asintió para mostrar su aprobación. Malfoy se removió en su asiento y la máscara cubrió su rostro de nuevo—. Ahora, ¿qué sigue?

—Sólo una pregunta más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué hice qué cosa, Potter? —Malfoy se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla. Se veía como el mismo idiota arrogante que había sido en la escuela.

—Ya sabes, ¿por qué ayudaste a nuestro lado?

La mandíbula de Malfoy se tensó. El rubio miró a Kingsley.

—¿Tengo que responder a eso? ¿Qué diferencia causaría saber por qué hice las cosas?

—No tiene que responder otra pregunta. Puede regresar a su celda, hasta que determinemos si procederemos con los cargos o no. Llevaré las declaraciones y las evidencias restantes al consejo del Wizengamot, y su decisión estará lista para el fin de semana. Pero, como dije cuando entró, su cooperación servirá mucho para decidir su destino.

Malfoy se puso de pie y caminó hacia las ventanas. Después de un momento, dijo con vacilación:

—Hace mucho tiempo, dos personas hicieron la diferencia en mi vida. Una se arriesgó conmigo. Me hizo un favor, uno arriesgado. No tenía qué hacerlo y nunca pensé que accedería, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarme. A pesar de que no me lo merecía. La otra persona me ayudó a ver la persona que yo podía ser. Me ayudó a ver que no estaba destinado a convertirme en mi padre solo porque era un Malfoy. Se convirtieron en los primeros amigos verdaderos que tuve.

Continuó.

—Un día, uno de ellos me preguntó si iba a ser un luchador o un seguidor. De Voldemort. Y entendí que no había modo de que fuera un seguidor, así que me decidí a ser un luchador. Pero entonces, me obligaron a recibir la Marca. Habría preferido haber muerto que vivir con ella. Estaba preparado para morir. Cuando Snape me dijo que había una forma en la que podía ayudar, solo quería probarme a mí mismo que era digno de mis amigos. Que aún podía pelear, pero tendría que ser desde el otro lado. Entonces, hice lo que pude. No fue mucho, pero lo intenté. —Se movió para atrás y miró a Harry—. Ahora, ¿qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de los abogados y del ministro. En realidad, a mí no me importa lo que te pase. Solo quería escuchar lo que habías hecho para ayudarnos. Llámalo curiosidad perversa. Me largo de aquí. —E hizo justo eso, sin mirar a los abogados o a Kingsley. Ron salió con él y, después de un momento, Hermione los siguió.

OoOoOoO

Draco cerró los ojos con alivio mientras veía cómo Harry salía de la oficina. Se estremeció, tratando de alejar el sentimiento de auto desprecio que lo había invadido desde que entró a la oficina. Escuchó que alguien se le acercaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su abogado.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Respiró temblorosamente y miró a Shacklebolt—. ¿Qué más necesitan saber? —Su rostro había perdido la expresión de fría indiferencia. Ahora, solo mostraba un cansancio extremo.

Shacklebolt lo miró, confundido por el cambio de expresión.

—¿Todo eso fue un acto?

Draco se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Las palabras fueron verdad, la actitud fue por el bien de Harry. No conoce a ningún otro Malfoy más que ése.

Smith se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡¿Cómo puede confiar en este charlatán, que obviamente es un mentiroso doble cara?!

Draco giró y le sonrió.

—Solo un abogado como usted reconocería a otro charlatán. Responderé a sus preguntas, bajo Veritaserum, si quieren. No quiero que Harry sepa más de lo que debe, no puede soportarlo más. ¿No pueden sentir cómo parecía estar al borde de explotar?

Shacklebolt lo miró, curioso.

—Parecía muy calmado.

—¿Está bromeando, verdad? Las ventanas estaban vibrando por la magia que Harry estaba expulsando. Tuvo que mantener sus manos en puño y a sus lados para poder controlarla. Ya lo presionamos más allá de lo que puede soportar. No iba a echarle leña al fuego mostrándole un Malfoy diferente al que conoce, al que odia. —Miró a Shacklebolt—. He tenido que ser ese Malfoy por mucho tiempo. Estoy listo para deshacerme de él, en tanto Harry no esté en la misma habitación.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué derecho tienes de llamarlo _Harry_? —exclamó Smith, con la voz marcada por la ira.

—Uno mucho más importante que el tuyo, maldición —dijo Draco. Luego, movió la cabeza—. ¿Tienen preguntas para mí o puedo regresar a mi celda?

OoOoOoO

Hermione llevó a la profesora McGonagall a la sala de estar. Ron miró a Harry con nerviosismo y se sentó el borde del asiento. Harry tuvo que reír. Era extraño ver a la dragona de Hogwarts en su propia casa.

—Harry, estoy segura de que te estás preguntando por qué solicité reunirme contigo.

—Oh, bueno, em, sí.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón, junto a Ron.

—¿Habrá un retraso en la apertura de la escuela, profesora?

—No, somos muy afortunados. Parece que las reparaciones estarán completas a tiempo para la apertura planeada para el primero de octubre. —McGonagall se acomodó la túnica a su alrededor—. Harry, necesito hablar francamente contigo. Conozco los desarrollos que surgieron del juicio de Draco Malfoy.

Harry intentó contener el bufido que soltó, pero no lo consiguió. McGonagall asintió, mostrando su simpatía, pero continuó.

—Exactamente. Vine aquí esta noche para hablar contigo. Hablé con Kingsley acerca de su sentencia. Como ya te han dicho, Draco fue declarado inocente de todos los cargos, excepto el ataque contra ti. Por ello, fue sentenciado a dos años de libertad condicional, dado que el ataque ocurrió cuando era joven. —Harry asintió; Kingsley le había mandado una lechuza con la decisión, después de que Harry se rehusara a regresar para reunirse con él. McGonagall prosiguió—. Es por esto que está calificado para asistir a Hogwarts como alumno de octavo grado cuando la escuela abra sus puertas de nuevo…

—¡No va a dejar que ese imbécil regrese a la escuela después de lo que le hizo a Harry, ¿o sí?! —dijo Ron, parándose de golpe.

—Señor Weasley, por favor —dijo McGonagall, mirándolo de mala manera—. Podremos no estar en Hogwarts, pero tendrá que hablar con el debido respeto en mi presencia. —Hermione jaló al pelirrojo para que se sentara de nuevo.

—¿Qué decía, profesora McGonagall?

—Sí, claro. Necesito considerar el bienestar de todos mis alumnos. Y entenderé completamente, Harry, que si te sientes incómodo con la idea de que Draco Malfoy asista, yo…

—Eso no será un problema, profesora McGonagall —dijo Harry por primera vez. Ron, Hermione y McGonagall se detuvieron y lo miraron.

—¿No será un problema? —dijo Ron en voz baja—. ¿No te molestará estar en las clases con…?

—No será un problema, porque no voy a regresar —dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por la sala, recargándose de forma defensiva contra el librero—. He querido decirles por un tiempo pero no sabía cómo. No voy a regresar. Simplemente, no puedo.

—Harry, _tienes _que regresar —protestó Hermione, acercándosele—. Tus ÉXTASIS; los necesitas hacer.

Ron asintió.

—Teníamos un plan, compañero. Terminaríamos la escuela y luego entraríamos al programa de aurores.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez, en algún punto, pero ambos tienen que entender que nada es como antes. No podemos pretender que es así… No puedo procesar la idea de estar en la escuela. De tener a todos mirándome fijamente, tener a todos sabiendo lo de Malfoy. O de siquiera ser un auror y pasar más años de mi vida cazando personas podridas que bien podrían asesinarme sin pensarlo dos veces. Necesito un cambio. Un cambio radical.

—¿Tienes algún plan, Harry? —McGonagall lo miraba con una expresión que revelaba que comprendía su punto, lo que sorprendió a Harry. Había pensado que la mujer sería la última, aparte de Hermione, que entendería—. Si necesitas una referencia para un programa de aprendizaje…

—No. Se lo agradezco, pero ya sé a dónde iré. Rumania. —Miró a Ron y Hermione, tratando de disculparse—. Charlie me escribió hace unos días y me invitó. Iré a trabajar con los dragones.

OoOoOoO

Hermione entró a la cocina y se detuvo de golpe. La mayoría de las mañanas, Harry ya estaba sentado a la mesa, bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico _muggle_. Miró el montón de cosas sobre la mesa y un sentimiento de terror la invadió. Había una carta sobre la pila de viejos discos. Al leerla, sintió que un sollozo brotaba de su interior, cuando Ron llegó detrás por detrás.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Se fue —dijo Hermione, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue? Anoche nos dijo que esperaría. Que iba a escuchar lo que teníamos que decir.

—Solo lo dijo para evitar que lo detuviéramos. —Hermione le dio la carta—. Se fue esta mañana.

_Queridos Hermione y Ron:_

_Tenía un _traslador_ para las siete de la mañana. Lamento irme sin decir adiós, pero sé que solo intentarían tratar de convencerme de quedarme, y no puedo hacer eso. Créanme cuando digo que tengo que irme. He tratado de mantenerme calmado por mucho tiempo, y ya no quiero seguir tratando. He tenido que soportar esto por siete años; ya no lo haré más. Todo me recuerda lo que he perdido y la idea de regresar a Hogwarts me parece imposible. Dumbledore. _Él_. Ni siquiera puedo escribir su nombre. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que _El Profeta _investigue lo que pasó, y no deseo estar en Inglaterra cuando eso pase._

_Hermione, te dejo las cartas de Dumbledore y de Diggory. Si quieres, léelas. Tú decide si sería mejor conservarlas o no. Le dije a Kingsley que te mandara todas las cartas, confesiones o, con el favor de Merlín, recuerdos de _pensadero _a ti. Decide qué hacer con ellos. Discúlpame por ponerte bajo esta presión, pero todo lo que yo haría sería utilizar un _Incendio_. No quiero saber más acerca de lo que pasó. Solo quiero olvidar (_¡JA!_) y comenzar una nueva vida._

_Ron, le mandé una carta a Ginny. Una salida cobarde, pero no podía lidiar con verla de nuevo. Dales las gracias a tus padres de mi parte. Te dejo el mapa del merodeador; dudo que lo necesites, pero uno nunca sabe._

_También le mandé una carta a Andrómeda. Aparte de ustedes dos, a la otra persona que extrañaré es el pequeño Teddy. No puedo quedarme y ser alguna especie de padrino para él, cuando lo único que quiero hacer es gritar y destruir cosas. Mejor hago eso en Rumania que aquí._

_Usen la casa como quieran. Hagan lo que sea con ella. Supongo que debería haber reparado la pared antes de irme… Le dije a Kreacher que puede ir a Hogwarts con ustedes o quedarse ahí; lo que sea que quiera hacer._

_Hermione, dejé para ti una copia de _"El Poder del Abogado",_ con Kingsley. Puedes usarla para conseguir fondos para la casa, o para Teddy, si necesita algo. Si Kingsley tiene una pregunta acerca del Slytherin, toma una decisión. Por favor, no me contactes por ello, solo haz lo que se tenga que hacer._

_Sé que Charlie suele venir a casa para Navidad. No les prometo estar listo para hacer eso. Quizá ambos podrían venir a Rumania. Asumiendo que sigo ahí en diciembre._

_Harry_

_P.D. Dejé las cosas que encontramos en el baúl. Regrésenle los álbumes. Desháganse el resto._

Hermione se sentó y miró la pila de álbumes.

—Quiere que se los regresemos a Malfoy.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente destruirlos o tirarlos? —preguntó Ron, aun mirando la carta, demasiado aturdido como para comprender las palabras escritas en ella.

—¿Destruirlos, como su tío destruyó los álbumes de su madre? —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Quiero creer que sabe que los álbumes significan algo. Quiere que Malfoy los tenga de vuelta, como una forma de decirle…

—¿Métetelos por el culo, Malfoy?

—Bueno, siendo vulgares, sí. Ni siquiera está seguro de si regresará para Navidad.

—Regresará. Regresará. No puede alejarse para siempre. —Ron trató de sonar reconfortante, pero no sabía si se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo o a Hermione. Justo entonces, Kreacher entró, cargando _El Profeta_. Miró vacilante a Hermione y luego a Ron.

—¿Qué sucede, Kreacher? —preguntó Hermione, estirando la mano para tomar el periódico. Parecía que Kreacher iba a aferrarse a él, pero se lo dio, ladeando la cabeza. Hermione lo abrió y se dejó caer en una silla con lentitud. Extendió el papel sobre la mesa para que Ron pudiera verlo.

"EL LÍO AMOROSO SECRETO DE HARRY POTTER"

—Oh, Dios, no. —Ron negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quién habló? Se suponía que nadie hablaría.

—Alguien lo hizo. Era inevitable, incluso Harry lo sabía —dijo Hermione, revisando con rapidez la historia—. Aquí solo dice que "alguien del Ministerio" es la fuente. No mencionan la poción de amor, gracias a Merlín. Parece que el artículo completo se basa en las primeras imágenes que se vieron frente al Wizengamot.

OoOoOoO

1° de octubre, 1998

Draco trató de concentrarse en lo que McGonagall estaba diciendo, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en el reloj detrás de ella, que sonaba mientras los minutos pasaban, acercándose a las once en punto. Se preguntó si Harry estaría abordando el tren. ¿Habría tomado el Expreso de Hogwarts? Probablemente, por la nostalgia y todo eso. Recordó la expresión de Harry la última vez que lo vio. Tal vez nos. Harry no parecía como si estuviera sintiendo nostalgia ese día, pues se había alejado con frialdad.

—Draco. Por favor, apreciaría que me pusieras atención. Como estaba diciendo, de acuerdo a las condiciones de tu libertad condicional, no puedes salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts durante el año escolar completo, excepto para las vacaciones, durante las cuales podrás regresar a la residencia Tonks para estar con tu madre. Además, tendrás que realizar horas voluntarias _obligatorias_, como asistente de Pociones, para las clases de primero y segundo del profesor Slughorn.

—Entiendo todas las restricciones —dijo Draco. Sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia el reloj.

—Estoy segura de que sí. Ahora, como hay un gran número de estudiantes que regresarán para completar su educación interrumpida, no pudimos acomodar a todos los alumnos en las Casas tradicionales. Como resultado, todos los alumnos de octavo año se alojarán en la torre oeste. —Draco la miró fijamente. Ahora, tenía toda su atención—. Sí, así es. Hizo falta mucha renovación para acomodar los dormitorios. —Lo miró con una expresión apreciativa—. Se podrá entrar al dormitorio de la torre oeste por el primer piso. No incluye la planta baja. Afortunadamente —Miró brevemente por encima de su hombro, al retrato de Dumbledore—, se me informó de la presencia de los antiguos vestidores de Quidditch en la planta baja. Están intactos. Esto es con la intención de que, en caso de que Harry Potter llegue a querer aprender más, el cuarto esté como estaba cuando lo ocuparon. No sé si eso ayude o le ponga trabas a su recuperación, pero esa no es una decisión que nosotros podamos tomar. Tienes prohibido entrar a los vestidores, ¿entendido?

Draco no se atrevió a hablar. Solo asintió.

—Y ya que tocamos ese tema, sé que tienes prohibido hablar acerca de Harry. Quiero que sepas que ciertos miembros nuevos del personal y yo somos las excepciones a esa restricción. Además, necesito decirte, para evitar que estés mirando el reloj: Harry Potter _no_ regresará a Hogwarts.

Draco la miró, sin expresión, por un momento. Aturdido, dijo:

—¿No regresará?

—No, ha decidido no completar su educación. Una elección que tal vez es entendible, dadas las circunstancias. —Draco miró al suelo frente a su silla. Había estado temiendo el momento en el que vería a Harry por primera vez, la centésima vez. Sabiendo que Harry lo odiaba. Sabiendo que Harry _sabía_ que Draco lo había traicionado, que había destruido una parte de él. Pero, al mismo tiempo, incluso unos cuantos vistazos de Harry eran lo que había estado anhelando, lo que necesitaba. Apretó los dientes y miró a McGonagall.

—¿Es porque estoy aquí?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Su decisión fue tomada antes de que se te diera la opción de regresar. Estoy segura de que entiendes que se le dio la oportunidad de determinar si podrías regresar o no. Pero él ya había hecho planes que no incluían regresar a Hogwarts.

—¿A dónde fue? —lo dijo antes de poder detener las palabras.

—No estoy en libertad de decirlo. —McGonagall lo miró severamente—. Pero eso no debería preocuparte. Será mejor que te enfoques en el año escolar que comienza y en sacarle todo el provecho posible. Tengo entendido que esperas entrar al programa de entrenamiento en San Mungo, ¿correcto?

Draco asintió.

—Asumiendo que mis niveles de ÉXTASIS sean suficientes.

—Casi siempre fuiste uno de los mejores en tus clases, Draco. —McGonagall lo miró sobriamente—. Sin embargo, no soy tan ingenua como para no entender que éste será tu año más difícil. El desafortunado momento de los artículos de _El Profeta_ y la indignación del público porque se retiraron todos los cargos en tu contra tal vez provoquen que tus compañeros…

—¿Quieran maldecirme hasta el fin de los tiempos? —dijo Draco secamente—. Puedo manejarlo.

—Y confío plenamente en que puedes hacerlo, pero cómo lo manejes me preocupa —McGonagall lo miró fijamente—, porque, como estás en libertad condicional, no puedes defenderte, incluso si te atacan.

—Como dije cuando me sentenciaron, lo único que me interesa es sacar suficiente Extraordinarios para entrar a San Mungo. No me interesa meterme con nadie. Solo quiero desaparecer mientras estoy aquí.

—Creo que lo que la profesora McGonagall está tratando de decir es que está preocupada de que puedas tener momentos difíciles, no solo con tus compañeros, sino también al momento de asimilar y aceptar los eventos del pasado, Draco. —Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron al retrato de Dumbledore. Los ojos azules del hombre brillaban al verlo, casi como lo habían hecho en vida.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Draco.

—Tú y yo cometimos terribles actos en un esfuerzo para proteger y ayudar a Harry. Tiempos desesperados requieren acciones desesperadas. Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall y yo sentimos que es tiempo de que te perdones a ti mismo por _tus_ acciones. —La expresión pintada de Dumbledore lo miraba sobriamente—. Harry está perdido en este momento. Está tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo después de que se le quitaron demasiadas cosas. Es imposible adivinar cuándo regresará. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es simplemente permitirte sanar. Para que, cuando regrese, seas capaz de ayudarlo.

—Eso no importa. Hay un abismo entre nosotros, que nunca podrá ser cruzado. Nunca me perdonará por lo que le hice. Y peor, llevo la marca que representa todo lo que detesta. Siempre me odiará —dijo Draco, sin poder creer que en verdad estaba teniendo una discusión con un retrato. No había hablado con uno desde que tenía diez años.

—¿Hoy? Ciertamente lo hace, y mi recuerdo tampoco le es grato. Ambos cometimos terribles actos en su contra. Sin embargo, me aferro a la esperanza de que encontrará en su corazón la manera de perdonar. No hay abismo que no pueda ser cruzado. Como le dije al profesor Snape hace tantos años, Harry tiene una tremenda capacidad para perdonar.

—Creo que todos sabemos que hay ciertas cosas que no pueden ser perdonadas, y estoy muy seguro de que ésta es una de ellas. Pero me prometí a mí mismo que trataría de avanzar y superarlo. Quiero ayudar a la gente, compensar lo que hice en el pasado —dijo Draco, apartando la mirada del retrato y mirando por la ventana. Luego, fijó su vista en McGonagall y se sorprendió al ver a la mujer sonriéndole gentilmente, como lo hacía Dumbledore en su marco.

McGonagall habló de nuevo.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, y espero que esto lo encuentres útil para lograr esa meta. Ahora, tenemos una sanadora mental en el personal de Hogwarts. La sanadora McCain llevará a cabo sesiones grupales para los alumnos que regresen, y que estuvieron directamente involucrados en ambos lados de la guerra. También, para los que perdieron seres queridos. Además, ofrecerá terapia personal. Como sabes, otra condición de tu libertad es una sesión de terapia a la semana. Deberás asistir a la sesión de grupo con algunos de los estudiantes de octavo.

Draco rechinó los dientes.

—Iré a la terapia personal porque mi libertad lo requiere, pero no haré nada grupal.

McGonagall rio.

—Pareces creer que tienes elección. —Su sonrisa desapareció al ver al rubio—. Draco, estos han sido tiempos difíciles para todos nosotros. Y especialmente difícil para ti. Me gustaría que este año pasara sin problemas.

Draco asintió. Estaba ansioso por salir de la oficina.

—¿Estaré en un dormitorio en la torre oeste?

—Hay dormitorios individuales, dobles y triples en la torre. Los otros estudiantes serán asignados a sus compañeros de cuarto sin importar sus Casas originales. Tú tienes uno de los individuales. No dudo que necesitarás tu privacidad.

—Bien. ¿Eso es todo? —Draco trató de no sonar tan tenso. Le había parecido una buena idea, al estar sentado en celda, esperando a ser liberado: regresar a Hogwarts, completar sus EXTASIS, entrar al programa de entrenamiento de San Mungo. Ahora, tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad de tener que ir a las clases y compartir dormitorio con gente que tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo. Tendría que ver a Granger y a Weasley. Los _dos_ Weasley. Y a los Slytherins, los pocos que regresarían. Había traicionado a ambos lados, y ahora tendría que vivir con las consecuencias porque, de algún modo, había sobrevivido a la guerra y, aún más milagrosamente, no había terminado en Azkabán.

McGonagall asintió.

—Por favor, ven a mí si tienes algún problema. Quiero poder ayudarte. —Draco se puso de pie con prisa y se fue. Salió de la escalera y miró hacia la entrada principal, pensando en dar un paseo por el lago. La idea murió rápidamente cuando vio a las dos personas que estaban caminando hacia él. Giró y caminó por el corredor, en la dirección contraria.

OoOoOoO

Hermione y Ron se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, detrás del Cabeza de Puerco. Por un acuerdo sin palabras, ignoraron el hecho de que, la última vez que habían hecho eso había sido en mayo, y Harry había estado con ellos. El mundo era diferente ahora, pero el camino que llevaba hacia Hogwarts era el mismo. Ron le ofreció la mano a Hermione.

—¿Estás lista? —En la otra mano, tenía un ramo de flores.

—No —contestó ella, negando con la cabeza—, pero no creo que alguna vez llegue a estarlo, así que sería mejor que fuéramos.

Ron apretó su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas de Hogwarts. Habían decidido aparecerse, en lugar de tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Los medios estaban en un frenesí de información, desesperados por ver a Harry. Los habían estado siguiendo cada momento del día, esperando que la pareja los llevara a Harry. Habían evitado a los fotógrafos esa mañana, yendo al ministerio y apareciéndose desde la oficina de Kingsley.

Las puertas se abrieron en silencio y, una vez que pasaron, se cerraron. Hermione sabía que, en unas horas, las puertas estarían abarrotadas de reporteros, esperando alcanzar a mirar a Harry, cuando descubrieran que no estaba en King's Cross. Ginny había escogido enfrentarse a la multitud con valentía. Quería mostrarles a todos que no tenía miedo de mostrar su rostro, al ser la supuestamente engañada y abandonada novia de Harry Potter. Kingsley había estado furioso porque la historia hubiese llegado a _El Profeta_. Una investigación mostró que uno de los guardias que había sido despedido después de atacar a Malfoy le había vendido la historia al periódico. Afortunadamente, solo había visto los recuerdos de la varita, así que los detalles eran escasos.

Se acercaron más al castillo y miraron la estructura familiar.

—¿Cómo puede verse como antes y aun así sentirse tan diferente? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es como los _thestrals_, no sabes qué hay ahí, hasta que puedes verlos. Podemos ver mucho más ahora, cuando vemos el castillo.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Estás listo para entrar?

—Primero, visitemos a Fred. Le prometí a mamá que le llevaría sus flores en cuanto llegara —dijo Ron sobriamente, y ambos giraron para llegar hasta el lado más alejado del castillo, pasando el campo de Quidditch, para llegar al Campo de Honor. Cincuenta y cuatro tumbas cubrían el prado en líneas rectas. Pasaron las marcas hasta llegar a la de Fred.

_Fred Weasley_

_1978 — 1998_

_Hijo, Hermano, Golpeador, Bromista _(1)

Ambos sonrieron por la marca. Los Weasley habían discutido por varios días acerca del texto. George había insistido en usar esas palabras y, finalmente, Arthur y Molly aceptaron. Ron se puso de rodillas y acomodó las flores frente a la piedra. Hermione puso sus manos gentilmente sobre su hombro.

—Sigue pareciendo irreal. Es fácil olvidarlo por un día o dos, pretender que está en la tienda, vendiendo Magifuegos. O luego, George entra por la puerta de la casa y me fijo detrás de él, esperando ver a Fred, pero nunca está ahí.

—Fred estaba tan vivo, que es difícil para cualquiera de nosotros pensar que en verdad se fue —dijo Hermione—. Te ayudará poder ir a ayudar a George los fines de semana. Será bueno para ambos.

Ron asintió.

—No sé cómo lo hace. Pensé que habría…

—Es muy difícil para él, pero intenta mantenerse tranquilo. Por tus padres, y creo que simplemente tiene miedo de dejarlo ir —dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, esperemos que no decida escaparse a Rumania también—dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Estamos listos para hacer esto? —Hermione asintió.

Entraron al vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Las reparaciones que había tenido el castillo eran evidentes.

—Es impresionante que hayan podido reparar todo tan rápidamente —dijo Hermione, mirando a su alrededor. Sus pasos hacían eco en el vacío corredor; en unas cuantas horas, estaría lleno de cientos de estudiantes. Se sentía extraño estar de vuelta, con dieciocho años, después de haber estado fuera un año—. Le dije a McGonagall que pasaríamos a verla. —Hermione se asomó al gran corredor—. ¿Deberíamos hacerlo ahora?

—Supongo que tenemos que checar dónde están nuestros cuartos. Nos dijo que no íbamos a estar en Gryffindor —dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza—. No me parece correcto, pero tal vez será más fácil. No puedo imaginarme a Gryffindor sin Harry.

—Los dormitorios estaban llenos antes, ¿cómo pudieron encontrar lugares para todos? tuvieron que abrir un dormitorio nuevo. Tiene sentido que nosotros seamos los que lo usemos.

Giraron y caminaron hacia la entrada de la torre de la directora. Se detuvieron cuando alcanzaron a ver un destello de una figura familiar, desapareciendo por la esquina, en el extremo más lejano del corredor.

—¿Ése era…? —preguntó Hermione, vacilante.

Ron asintió con seriedad.

—No sé cómo vamos a pasar un año con él aquí.

—No lo juzgues tan pronto, Ron —dijo Hermione—. Tú escuchaste toda la presión bajo la que estaba. ¿Cómo podemos…?

—¡Le borró la memoria a Harry! (2) —Ron la miró, incrédulo—. ¡¿Cómo podemos _no_ juzgarlo?!

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —bufó Hermione, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca—. Pero tú viste a Malfoy en la audiencia. Estaba tratando de protegerlo…

—¿En verdad esperas que sea amable con él? —Ron negó con la cabeza—. Porque no va a pasar.

—No tengamos esta conversación aquí. Vayamos a hablar con McGonagall para ver dónde están nuestros cuartos y cuáles son nuestros horarios de clases.

—Será mejor que no sea mi compañero de cuarto —dijo Ron, mirando hacia donde se había ido Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados.

La reunión con McGonagall fue breve. La mujer iba con prisa para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar para la llegada del resto de los alumnos. Para alivio de Ron, compartiría cuarto con Neville Longbottom. La compañera de Hermione iba a ser Luna Lovegood, que había solicitado estar en el dormitorio de los de octavo. Ron se sorprendió por la noticia de que la sanadora mental se incorporaría al personal, pero Hermione sintió alivio. Esperaba que las sesiones de terapia ayudaran a curar las heridas que la guerra había dejado. Hasta ella se sentía nerviosa, caminando por el corredor y recordando todo lo que había pasado unos cuantos meses antes. No podía imaginar cómo sería para Ron, Ginny y todos los otros que habían perdido seres queridos, caminar por los corredores donde habían muerto.

Ron había tratado de ocultar su alivio cuando McGonagall le dijo que los de octavo no podían ser seleccionados para jugar en los equipos de Quidditch. Simplemente no podía imaginar jugar sin Harry.

Mientras se levantaban para irse, McGonagall los detuvo.

—Entiendo cuán difícil va a ser compartir las áreas comunes y asistir a las clases con Draco Malfoy. De todos los alumnos que regresan, ustedes han sufrido más por sus acciones pasadas. —Los miró con calma—. Pero espero poder contar con ustedes para poner el ejemplo a los demás. Si este año escolar va a ser un éxito, necesitamos que todos pongan de lado sus diferencias pasadas y continúen hacia delante.

Hermione miró a Ron y luego a la directora.

—Claro que lo intentaremos. —Ron bufó y la chica le enterró el codo en el costado—. ¿Está preocupada por su seguridad?

—En una palabra, sí —dijo McGonagall, enderezándose cuan alta era—. Y voy a poner las cosas en claro: hay una política de cero tolerancia para cualquiera que ataque o moleste a otros estudiantes. Estoy decidida a asegurarme que cada estudiante tenga una oportunidad… (3)

OoOoOoO

* * *

(1) En el original, el texto viene de corrido, de forma horizontal. Sin embargo, a mí me pareció una buena idea ponerlo de esta forma…

(2) En el original, dice "He obliviated Harry!", lo cual, si fuera una traducción completamente literal, debería ser "¡_Obliviateó _a Harry! No lo pongo así (ni aquí ni en capítulos anteriores) porque: uno, se oye increíblemente raro y no existe el verbo "Obliviatear"; dos, no me gusta cómo se oye… Entonces, le puse "¡Le borró la memoria a Harry!", que tiene más palabras pero sirve para no incurrir en _horrores_ ortográficos.

(3) Quiero recalcar que encuentro complicado escoger qué palabra utilizar al traducir "student"; si lo han notado, utilizo "alumno" y "estudiante" de forma indistinta.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Alguien ya se hartó del argumento "¡Le borró la memoria a Harry!"? :( *hace una pancarta que dice "¡Dejen en paz al Draco!"*

**Adigium21**


	28. Cruzando el abismo PARTE 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Empecemos junio a gusto…

Gracias a **Melanie Tao de Usui, Oduvanchik Dandelion, Sly, Sephy Black, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Violet Stwy, Askarsha, xonyaa11, toxica666, Adriana11, kawaiigiirl, Lunatica Dark, catzeruf, Acantha-27, my dilema** y **jessyriddle** por comentar en los capítulos anteriores.

Este capítulo está tan extenso que, en serio, no encontré mis errores al leerlo… Se los comento para que, en caso de que encuentren algún fallo, me lo hagan saber.

Disfruten…

* * *

Malfoy nunca apareció en la Sala Común o en el banquete de bienvenida. Los alumnos que regresaban para cursar octavo año tenían su propia mesa en el Gran Comedor. Se sentía extraño sentarse en una mesa con Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors e incluso unos cuantos Slytherins. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott eran los otros Slytherins que estaban de regreso. Estaban sentados en un extremo de la mesa y no hablaban con alguien más.

—¿Por qué Malfoy tiene un cuarto propio? —gruñó Ron.

Luna intervino.

—Probablemente tienen miedo de que lo hechicen mientras duerme, si tuviera que compartir cuarto con un Slytherin o con alguno de ustedes. Parece que ha conseguido hacerse enemigo de casi todos. —Y Hermione tenía que darle la razón. Ron rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. La bruja rubia parecía un poco más tranquila que en años anteriores: llevaba la misma túnica que la de los demás, sin aretes raros colgando de sus orejas o collares de corchos de botellas alrededor de su cuello.

Los de primero llegaron con la ceremonia usual del Sombrero Seleccionador. Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando el primer alumno de Slytherin fue anunciado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que recibía la usual celebración y aplauso, a pesar de que parecían más apagados que en otros años.

Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Ginny estaba platicando y riendo con sus propios compañeros. Solo alguien que la conociera bien sabría que su sonrisa era una copia fiel de su sonrisa usual. _Mañana será viernes_, pensó con alivio. Podrían ir a clases por un día, lo que ayudaría a todos a acomodarse, y luego tendrían el fin de semana, antes de comenzar la semana completa.

—¿Lista, Hermione? —preguntó Ron. La chica miró a su alrededor y vio que los otros habían terminado de comer.

—Oh, sí, pero, ¿no deberíamos esperar por…? —Hermione señaló con la cabeza hacia el final de la mesa, donde los ex Slytherins apenas estaban terminando.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron—. Ellos _no_ esperarían por nosotros.

—Porque debemos poner el ejemplo —dijo, bufando. Fue innecesario discutir porque, un momento después, Theodore Nott miró a Hermione y se puso de pie. El resto de ellos imitó el gesto y, todos juntos, salieron del Gran Comedor. Era un gesto pequeño, pero le daba esperanza a Hermione porque, quizás, un poco de la antigua rivalidad entre casas podría ser reparada.

OoOoOoO

Draco salió de las cocinas unos cuantos minutos antes de que su primera clase, Aritmancia Avanzada, comenzara. No había planeado desayunar en la cocina, pero no había sido capaz de aparecerse en el Gran Comedor. Se había saltado el banquete de bienvenida, la noche anterior, por la misma razón.

Colgándose la mochila al hombro, subió al salón del quinto piso con rapidez. El hecho de que su túnica le quedara algunos centímetros corta era algo que lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Las cuentas en Gringotts de los Malfoy seguían bloqueadas por el ministerio. Su madre comenzó una campaña escrita en cuanto se retiraron los cargos en contra del rubio, tratando de obtener algunos fondos para tener dinero para vivir. Hasta entonces, tenía que arreglárselas con lo que tenía. Afortunadamente, tenía una nueva varita. El ministerio le había regresado la antigua, a regañadientes, pero Draco sabía que no podría volver a tocar la varita de espino jamás.

Se sentó en la fila de atrás del salón, segundos antes de que la campana sonara. Sacó su libro de texto cuando la profesora Vector pidió orden a la clase. Todo lo que Draco tenía que hacer era pasar ese año escolar, una clase a la vez. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, disfrutando de lo corto que estaba. Lo primero que había hecho después de que lo hubieron liberado fue cortarse el cabello. Ahora, estaba corto y se levantaba en puntas. Su padre lo habría odiado, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fue solo hasta que la profesora Vector puso el primer problema en el pizarrón que se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor. Granger estaba sentada en su lugar usual, al frente de la clase. Luna estaba sentada junto a ella y Zabini estaba en el lugar que estaba delante de él. El resto de la clase estaba lleno de alumnos de séptimo que no reconocía. Luna giró sobre su asiento y le sonrió ligeramente, antes de girar de nuevo. Draco destapó su frasco de tinta y trató de concentrarse en lo que la profesora estaba diciendo.

Afortunadamente, era una sesión doble de Aritmancia, y la mañana pasó rápidamente. Cuando la campana sonó, el rubio guardó sus cosas a prisa. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, y no alzó la mirada cuando Blaise pasó junto a él. Su antiguo compañero pasó muy cerca, golpeándolo con fuerza en el hombro.

—Hola, Draco —dijo una voz cantarina. El rubio alzó la vista para ver a Luna Lovegood y Granger, paradas junto a él—. ¿Revisaste que en tu habitación no hubiera bowcrinkles?

—Hola, Luna. —Draco alzó su mochila—. Ningún bowcrinkle. (1) —Él y Luna se había hecho amigos cuando la chica estuvo prisionera en la mansión Malfoy. Había impresionado a Draco, cómo había enfrentado su realidad con una fuerza increíble. La valentía venía en muchas formas. No había olvidado que Luna había sido uno de los miembros del ED, que habían entrado al Departamento de Misterios con Harry.

—Malfoy —dijo Granger en voz baja, con el rostro tenso. Draco la miró con una ceja alzada. Ella y los Weasley eran las últimas personas que él esperaría que le hablaran. La chica se sonrojó ligeramente—. Y, em, ¿te acomodaste bien, ayer? No estuviste en el banquete.

Draco bufó por sus palabras. No sabía qué se tramaba Granger, pero sabía que nadie lo había extrañado.

—Granger —dijo, sin molestarse en responder a su pregunta.

—¿Vamos a almorzar? —dijo Luna, con emoción. Draco miró a Granger, esperando que la chica inventara alguna excusa, pero solo asintió y aceptó la idea. Las dos se giraron hacia la puerta y luego regresaron la mirada hacia el rubio. Él inhaló profundamente y se les unió.

—¿Weasley sabe que vas a entrar al Gran Comedor conmigo? —dijo el rubio, mirando a la chica, y sintió satisfacción cuando la vio tensarse.

Después de un momento, replicó.

—Le tomará un rato a mucha gente acostumbrarse a tu presencia aquí. Luna y yo lo platicamos anoche, y ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en que te merecías una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo intentaste. Porque, sin importar cuán mal estuvo lo que le hiciste a Harry, hiciste posible que escapáramos de la mansión Malfoy. —Parecía que Granger iba a decir algo más, pero ya habían llegado a la entrada del Comedor. Luna lo miró y notó que se detenía. Pasó su brazo por uno de los de él, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—No dejes que vean que el nuevo enemigo número uno del mundo mágico teme almorzar. —Draco asintió y alzó la barbilla, para después entrar al Comedor con ella. Se obligó a seguir caminando mientras el lugar quedaba en silencio—. Nuestra mesa está por acá —dijo Luna, impávida ante el hecho de que todos los estaban mirando fijamente. Granger seguía caminando con ellos, pero un poco apartada. Draco recordó todas las veces en las que Harry tuvo que hacer el mismo recorrido. Después de que lo eligieron para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, después del incidente con la lengua _pársel_ y una docena de veces más. Y Harry siempre había conseguido hacerlo. Apretó su agarre a la mochila y caminó frente a las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, que estaban en silencio. Ginny Weasley lo fulminó con la mirada, y luego dirigió su enojada mirada hacia Granger.

Con alivio, se sentó en la mesa de los de octavo, escogiendo un lugar lo más alejado que le fue posible de los Slytherins. Luna se sentó junto a él y comenzó a parlotear acerca de algo. Granger se sentó junto a Weasley. Draco vio cómo el pelirrojo se inclinaba hacia la chica y le susurraba algo al oído; ella solo negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

—Más tarde.

Por la mirada molesta que Weasley le dedicó a Draco, supo que no era muy difícil ver que no estaba contento.

Comió tan rápidamente como pudo y dejó la mesa. Afortunadamente, tenía que ayudar a Slughorn por el resto de la tarde. El profesor de pociones asintió al verlo y no desperdició su tiempo con pláticas banales; solo le dijo a Draco qué estaba de él. El usualmente salubre profesor parecía estar decidido a no serlo (2). Draco se preguntó cuán dispuesto había estado el profesor a recibir la noticia de que tenía un asistente este año. Al menos, Draco no tenía que preocuparse por ser invitado a ser parte del Club de las Eminencias.

Se sentía extraño estar de vuelta en el salón de Snape. Saber que Snape nunca volvería a entrar al salón, con su túnica revoloteando detrás de él. Draco rio cuando recordó haber intentado hacer que su propia túnica de moviera de forma similar, en segundo y tercer año; cuando era pequeño e ingenuo y pensaba que las apariencias eran lo que hacían al hombre. Siempre había tenido una relación difícil con su padrino. Como figura paterna y profesor, Snape había sido un mandón duro y despiadado. Intolerante a Harry o incluso a la memoria del chico. Los últimos dos años, el hombre se había negado a dejar que Draco se quedara estancado en lo que había perdido. Ahora, Draco entendía, con una risa amarga, que Snape había estado en lo correcto.

Como era el primer de clases, no había mucho para que él hiciera. Terminó sentado en la parte de atrás del salón; sus ojos se desviaban, sin quererlo, hacia la mesa donde él y Harry se habían sentado hacía cuatro años, destripando gusanos. Recordó escuchar la inhalación de Harry cuando Draco le hubo amarrado la bufanda alrededor de la cabeza. Ese jadeo había sido el que hizo que se preguntara si era posible que Harry fuera gay. Draco sonrió para sí mismo cuando recordó que se había atrevido a pasar sus manos por los hombros del Gryffindor, frotándolos como una prueba, y que se había deleitado por la reacción del moreno: un delicioso escalofrío. Ese pequeño gesto había hecho que comenzara a pensar en Harry bajo una luz completamente diferente. Quizás, tenían mucho más en común de lo que había podido esperar. Por solo un momento, se permitió preguntarse dónde estaba Harry, y luego apartó esa idea. No importaría aunque Harry estuviera parado junto a él, porque el moreno nunca querría tener algo que ver con él de nuevo.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento por el sonido de la campana. Los alumnos de primero salieron, y Draco notó que unos cuantos, los más valientes, lo miraban de reojo, escondidas. Slughorn se le acercó, con una lista de ingredientes que quería preparados para la clase del lunes. Draco pasó el resto de la tarde en el cuarto de trabajo, a un lado del salón, preparando los ingredientes y los utensilios. Eso era mejor que estar soñando despierto y, de hecho, se sentía bien ser útil.

Por fin, la campana sonó, y Draco miró el reloj. La cena se serviría en una hora. En algún otro año, habría regresado a la Sala Común de Slytherin, o habría bajado a los vestidores de Quidditch para estudiar. Pero no podía imaginarse sentado en la Sala Común Oeste. El hecho de que no lo hubieran hechizado aún lo sorprendía, pero el día aún no había terminado. Fue a la biblioteca y se sentó en silencio, en una de las muchas mesas vacías. Él era el único ahí, aparte de la señora Pince.

Sacó una pieza de papel para dibujar de su mochila y comenzó a trazar. Durante su arresto, ni siquiera le habían permitido tener papel o lápiz. Para pasar el tiempo en su celda, se había encontrado a sí mismo sentado en el suelo, repasando el polvo con un dedo. Draco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien sentarse junto a él. Como reflejo, le dio la vuelta al papel, sorprendido.

—Lo dibujas bien —dijo Luna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No regresaste al dormitorio. Supuse que te encontraría aquí. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Draco sintió cómo comenzaba a palidecer.

—No puedo hablar de ello, Luna.

—¿No puedes o no _quieres_? —dijo la chica, ladeando la cabeza—. Deberías hablar…

—No puedo hablar acerca de él, me lo prohíbe mi libertad condicional.

—Es una pena —dijo Luna, con una sonrisa—. Quizá te ayude hablar, pero al menos todavía puedes dibujarlo.

—¿Adónde se fue Luna Lunática? La extraño. —Draco trató de sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo bien.

—Partió en algún momento, por febrero o marzo, creo. Si la encuentras en la bodega, puedes mandarla de regreso —dijo Luna con una sonrisa triste—. Creo que fue cuando Garrick se puso muy enfermo, y yo tenía miedo de que muriera y me dejara sola allá abajo.

Draco pasó saliva. La rubia bruja estaba sonriéndole gentilmente, sin alguna señal de enojo en su rostro.

—Lo lamento tanto.

—También yo. Una cosa es cuando pierdes tus cosas, porque siempre puedes encontrar otras. Otra cosa muy diferente es cuando pierdes una parte de ti mismo, ¿no lo crees? —Estiró la mano y sacó el papel de debajo de la mano de Draco, para verlo—. ¿Sabes dónde está tu mitad faltante?

Draco miró el rostro de Harry, que le devolvía el gesto en el papel.

—Desapareció y nunca podré encontrarla. No en la bodega, o aquí, o en alguna otra parte —dijo en voz baja.

Luna se puso de pie y palmeó su hombro.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de ello. Incluso los nargles encuentran su camino de regreso a casa. Vamos, es hora de la cena.

Draco se puso de pie y salió de la biblioteca con ella. Era extraño que la única persona que le hablaba fuera la mujer que había sido prisionera en su casa por cinco meses. La cena fue una repetición del almuerzo: Luna se sentó junto a él y parloteó, y todos los demás en la mesa lo ignoraron. Si el resto del año iba como hoy, no sería tan malo.

Después de la cena, se dirigió a la Torre Oeste con Luna. A diferencia de las otras casas, no se necesitaba una contraseña para entrar. Tal vez, pensaban que unos chicos de dieciocho no estaban para tales trucos. Draco no había visto bien la Sala Común la noche anterior. Solo se había preocupado por llegar a su cuarto antes de que los demás aparecieran. Ahora, miró a su alrededor mientras todos entraban. La Sala Común era muy simple; estaba llena de sillones y sillas que no combinaban. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas púrpuras, pero no había alguna otra decoración en el cuarto. Los otros chicos de octavo fueron a sentarse a las sillas y sillones. Granger y Weasley fueron inmediatamente a la esquina más alejada para discutir intensamente. Draco se giró hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación cuando Luna lo detuvo.

—¿Quieres jugar ajedrez? —Una de las cosas que Draco había metido a la bodega a escondidas para ella y Garrick había sido un tablero de ajedrez. Había jugado con ella un par de veces y se había sorprendido al ver que ella era muy buena jugadora. Su padre había estado furioso cuando descubrió el tablero, una vez que todos hubieron escapado. Draco pasó su mirada de Luna a Blaise, que lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, y negó con la cabeza.

—Esta noche, no.

Su habitación estaba al final de las escaleras. La mejor parte de ello era la vista que ofrecía; podía ver millas a lo lejos. Lo malo era el hecho de que estaba directamente debajo de la lechucería. La renovación a la torre significaba que ahora había una escalera por fuera, para llegar a la lechucería, por lo que había un movimiento constante afuera de su ventana mientras las lechuzas iban de viaje en la noche y regresaban. El aleteo cerca de su ventana le ponía los nervios de punta. Afortunadamente, lo que fuera que hicieron en las renovaciones había ocultado el olor y los sonidos de la lechucería.

El cuarto era pequeño. Tenía un escritorio, una cama y espacio para su baúl, pero nada más. La cama no tenía los doseles que las de Slytherin tenían. Los únicos efectos personales que tenía afuera eran un dibujo de su madre y la caja para artista que Harry le había regalado. Cuando regresó a los vestidores por última vez, hacía dos años, solo había tomado la caja y los álbumes.

Colgó su túnica con cuidado; ya estaba desgastada, y como no sabía cuándo podría comprar una nueva, o si acaso llegaría a hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a que algo le pasara. Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a las mangas de su camisa, para asegurarse de que la Marca estuviera cubierta. Habían pasado ya dos años, y aún no soportaba mirarla. Había pensado en intentar retirarla con fuego, hasta que pudo ver en las celdas de contención a algunos de los otros mortífagos; los que sí lo habían intentado. Al parecer, la Marca conseguía aparecer, trazada en sangre, por encima del tejido cicatrizado más profundo.

Los ÉXTASIS, se recordó a sí mismo; eso era lo único para lo que estaba aquí: estudiar para sus exámenes. Abrió su libro de Aritmancia y se concentró en su tarea. A la mitad de resolver el primer problema, escuchó la manija moverse, cuando alguien trató de abrir. Maldiciendo, alcanzó su varita justo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—_Expelliarmus_ —gritó Blaise, y la varita de Draco voló de su mano, antes incluso de que pudiera apuntar a su antiguo amigo.

Draco lo miró pero no dijo nada. Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a ver su varita, pero no había forma de que pudiera alcanzarla a tiempo.

—¿Tenías que volver, no es cierto? —escupió Blaise, mientras miraba a Draco desde la puerta. Entró y la cerró.

—Me sorprende que te haya tomado tanto tiempo hacer tu movimiento. Esperaste 24 horas.

Blaise dio dos pasos hacia delante y golpeó al rubio en la mandíbula. El golpe hizo que cayera contra el escritorio.

—Maldito pretencioso. —Tomó a Draco del frente de su camisa y lo golpeó en el estómago—. ¿Cómo cojones te atreves a mostrar tu rostro después de burlarte de todos nosotros?

Draco gruñó al tratar de respirar.

—Tengo el mismo derecho de estar aquí como tú —gimió.

—Te atreviste a llamarte Slytherin, sentarte en nuestra mesa, vivir en la Casa de Slytherin y, todo el tiempo, te la estaba metiendo Potter. Abrías las piernas para el jodido Harry Potter. Eres peor que todos los otros traidores de la sangre combinados. —Movió el puño para atrás y lo golpeó de nuevo. Esta vez, Draco cayó de rodillas, y Blaise movió el pie y lo pateó. El rubio recibió una patada más antes de ver su varita, y pudo tomarla cuando Blaise movió su pie para patearlo de nuevo. Draco se obligó a ponerse de pie y se volteó para encarar a Blaise, con la varita en ristre.

—Lárgate de aquí —dijo, con la varita temblando en su mano—. LÁRGATE.

—Sólo se pondrá peor, Malfoy. Hasta que te rindas; no te queremos aquí. —Blaise giró y se alejó, no sin antes volcar el escritorio. Draco oyó sus pasos mientras se alejaban por la escalera y, hasta que ya no lo escuchó, se atrevió a dejarse caer en el suelo, escupiendo sangre al hacerlo.

OoOoOoO

Hermione miró a Blaise Zabini mientras éste bajaba por las escaleras. El chico se sentó junto a Daphne Greengrass y le susurró algo al oído. Greengrass sonrió con gusto y se movió para besar su mano.

—Qué raro —le dijo a Ron, que estaba sentado junto a ella, leyendo su revista trimestral de Quidditch.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Escuché que Zabini le decía a Daphne que subiría por el libro del que habían estado hablando, pero acaba de bajar sin él.

—Como si Daphne Greengrass leyera un libro —dijo Ron, riendo—. Eso sería como si Pansy Parkinson estudiara Runas Antiguas.

—Creo que le hizo algo a Malfoy —dijo Hermione, mirando las escaleras.

—¿Y qué si lo hizo? —Ahora, Ron volteó para mirarla—. No es como si yo no quisiera hacer lo mismo.

—¿En serio lo harías? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

—¿Después de lo que le hizo a Harry? —Ron la miró, incrédulo—. Con gusto lo arrojaría a un lago lleno de _inferi_ y reiría mientras lo jalan hacia abajo.

—¡Salvó nuestras vidas, Ron! Y, por muy equivocado que haya sido lo que le hizo a Harry, lo hizo para tratar de salvarlo. Malfoy fue torturado y tuvo que ver morir a muchas personas. E incluso así, intentó evitar que Harry se enterara de ello.

—Para salvar su propio pellejo —dijo Ron con amargura.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hizo para evitar que Harry pasara por todo el dolor por el que está pasando ahora mismo. —Tomó a Ron de la mano—. Te guste o no, pienso que Draco Malfoy en verdad ama a Harry. Y, de algún modo, no sé, Harry lo amó…

—Aún no puedo creer eso.

—Malfoy salvó nuestras vidas, y creo que nos corresponde ir a asegurarnos de que Zabini no lo haya lastimado.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ir a tocar a su puerta, a revisarlo, como si fueras su mamá? —dijo Ron, sin poder creerlo.

—Sí —dijo Hermione—. Y tú vas a venir conmigo. —Se puso de pie y miró a Ron, esperando.

El chico maldijo entre dientes y se puso de pie.

—Si Ginny se entera, nos va a matar a ambos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, con Ron siguiéndola detrás lentamente. Llegaron al final de las escaleras y se detuvieron. La puerta de Malfoy estaba entreabierta. Ron sacó su varita y le hizo un gesto a Hermione, indicándole que esperara. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y la abrió por completo. Malfoy estaba en el suelo, recargado contra su escritorio, volcado, a la mitad de la habitación. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre de su nariz y de un corte en su mejilla, y se estaba agarrando un costado. Fijó en él el ojo que no tenía cerrado e hinchado.

—¿Vinieron a terminare? Bien, adelante —dijo, y escupió más sangre. Ron se quedó parado mientras Hermione lo rodeaba y se arrodillaba cerca del rubio.

—¿Tienes algo roto? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres asegurarte de que solo recibas crédito por lo que rompas? —dijo, con una risa incrédula.

—Para poder repararlo. Soy muy buena con el _Episkeyo_.

—Mejor pregúntale primero a tu amado chico. —Draco giró la cabeza, para poder ver a Weasley un poco mejor con su ojo bueno—. No creo que esté ansioso porque te pongas a jugar a la enfermera conmigo.

Ron maldijo y bajó su varita.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos o no? Hermione es buena, o puedo arrastrarte hasta llegar con la señora Pomfrey.

—Depende, ¿tienes algo de _crece huesos_? El _Episkeyo_ no funciona bien con las costillas. —Draco gruñó y escupió más sangre en el piso.

—Correcto, costillas rotas y escupitajos de sangre es más de lo que puedo manejar —dijo Hermione con una mueca. Luego, miró a Ron—. ¿Por qué no vas por Neville…?

—Ya estoy aquí. —La voz de Neville se oyó desde la entrada—. Luna me hizo venir a ver qué estaba pasando.

—Genial. Una reunión de Gryffindors, como si eso no fuera a causar que me golpeen de nuevo. —Draco trató de respirar profundamente, pero terminó tosiendo. Luna pasó junto a Neville y se acercó al rubio, sentándose del otro lado.

—Te advertí que checaras si había bowcrinkles —dijo, con tristeza.

—Si por bowcrinkles te referías a que pusiera un encantamiento cerradura en mi puerta, deberías haber sido un poco más directa, Luna —dijo Draco, mirándola con una media sonrisa, por la inflamación de su rostro. La chica palmeó su mano y luego se apartó, cuando Ron y Neville se acercaron.

—¿Listo, Malfoy? Esto va a dolerte. —Neville y Ron metieron las manos po debajo de sus brazos y lo levantaron. El rubio gruñó cuando sus costillas rozaron una con la otra—. No nos vomites, Malfoy. Eso en verdad me molestaría —lo amenazó Ron, cuando comenzaron a avanzar.

Draco peleó contra la oscuridad pero, cuando los tres estuvieron hasta arriba de las escaleras, miró hacia abajo y todo se puso negro.

—Bueno, así será más fácil —dijo Neville, mientras él y Ron ajustaban rápidamente su agarre, para acomodar al peso inconsciente del mago entre ambos.

Hermione lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Cómo que más fácil?

—Así no sentirá cuando lo arrastremos por los cinco niveles de escaleras —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. Maldita suerte que viva hasta arriba de las escaleras. —Hermione asintió y se giró, para mirar el cuarto de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no Luna y yo ponemos su habitación en orden? Solo nos tomará un minuto, los alcanzamos. —Ron gruñó, mostrando su aprobación, y él y Neville comenzaron a descender. Hermione los miró por un momento y luego se volteó para mirar el cuarto. Vio a Luna y se encogió de hombros—. Regresemos el escritorio a donde estaba y luego juntemos sus cosas. —Juntas, enderezaron el escritorio y Hermione se puso a acomodar los libros de texto. Encontró un dibujo de Narcissa Malfoy, que había caído bajo la cama. Verlo confirmaba que Malfoy debía haber sido el que hizo el dibujo que Harry había encontrado en el baúl; la técnica era la misma. Del lado más lejano del escritorio, Luna estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a una caja rota de madera—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Su caja para artista —dijo Luna con tristeza, sosteniendo la cubierta rota—. Esto lo pondrá triste.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó Hermione, mientras se acercaba para sentarse junto a la rubia.

—Esto es lo único que le queda de Harry —dijo Luna con tranquilidad, mientras levantaba los carboncillos y los volvía a poner en su estuche. Hermione dejó caer los papeles que había levantado y miró la caja.

—¿Harry le dio esto?

Luna asintió.

—En su primera Navidad juntos. Fue algo muy dulce de su parte. Draco ni siquiera había notado que Harry sabía que le gustaba dibujar.

—Harry le dio esto. —Hermione no parecía notar que estaba repitiendo sus palabras—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Draco bajó mucho a visitarme en la bodega de la mansión Malfoy, cuando llegó a casa para Navidad, cuando me capturaron. Platicábamos. Creo que se sentía mal porque yo estuviera ahí. Me contó acerca de Harry —dijo Luna—. Claro, ninguno de los dos pensaba que estaría vivo para recordar algo de eso.

Hermione acercó su varita a la tapa rota.

—_Reparo_ —dijo, mirando cómo la madera se fundía y regresaba a su estado original. Levantó la tapa y repitió el hechizo; las bisagras chillaron y el metal de dobló. Luego, la chica probó si la tapa abría y cerraba bien—. Ya estás, nunca sabrá que se rompió.

—Sí lo sabrá, pero se sentirá feliz de que la hayas arreglado. Uno siempre sabe cuando algo que amamos está roto, ¿no es así? —Luna sonrió felizmente cuando acomodó el último lápiz en la caja—. Me preguntó dónde guardará éstas —dijo, sosteniendo un fajo de notas arrugadas.

—¿Puedo verlas? —preguntó Hermione. Luna le dio las notas.

_¿El martes, después de la cena?_

_El domingo, sáltate la cena, ven abajo_

_Nos vemos en nuestro árbol, a las 3_

Había más de una docena de notas, todas con la letra de Harry.

—Guardó todas las notas que Harry le dio —dijo Hermione, incrédula—. ¿Qué significa "abajo"? No se refiere a las mazmorras, ¿verdad?

—Es donde solían reunirse, no quiso decirme dónde era —explicó Luna. Tomó las notas y las metió debajo del fondo removible en la caja—. ¿Vamos a verlo?

Vieron a Blaise Zabini aún sentado en la Sala Común al salir; el chico las fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

—Me sorprende que Draco no haya respondido a la agresión, y si sí lo hizo, no parece que Zabini tenga alguna marca de ello.

—No puede —dijo Luna—. Es una condición de su libertad condicional: no puede pelear.

—¿Ni siquiera para defenderse? —preguntó Hermione, impactada.

—No puede pelear, batirse en duelo o hechizar a alguien —dijo Luna—. Espera que nadie se entere de que no puede defenderse.

—Pues tiene toda la razón al preocuparse. Aquí hay algunos que les gustaría usarlo como un costal para golpear —dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

Luna y Hermione se cruzaron con Ron y Neville, se salían de la enfermería.

—¿Cómo está?

—Tiene las costillas rotas —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pomfrey estaba sacando la _crece huesos_ mientras nos íbamos.

—De acuerdo, iré a desearle buenas noches —dijo Luna. Hermione asintió y dijo que iría con ella. Seguía un poco inquieta por haber visto las notas de Harry. Una cosa era saber que habían estado saliendo, y otra muy diferente era ver la prueba en las pequeñas notas que Harry había mandado.

—¿Quieres que espere? —ofreció Ron. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Solo será un minuto. —Ella y Luna atravesaron las puertas; solo una cama estaba ocupada. La señora Pomfrey estaba parada junto a él, sosteniendo un frasco de poción. Ya había reducido la hinchazón de su rostro, así que cuando Draco se giró para mirarlas con los ojos entrecerrados, pudo ocupar los dos.

—Tu novio ya se fue —dijo.

—Solo vinimos a asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien —dijo Hermione, mientras Luna se acercaba desde el otro lado de la cama.

—Sí. Bien. Estoy bien.

—Estará bien, una vez que la _crece huesos_ haga su efecto —dijo la señora Pomfrey. Le dio una cuchara para medir—. Tres cucharadas, señor Malfoy. Señorita Granger, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

Hermione se veía sorprendida. Asintió.

—Lamento que esto te haya pasado, Draco. —Giró y se alejó rápidamente. Miró por encima del hombro y vio cómo Luna se acercaba a Malfoy y hablaba con él.

La señora Pomfrey la siguió y se giró hacia su oficina.

—Señorita Granger, hablé con la profesora McGonagall y ella me dijo que debía darle esto a usted. Es para el señor Potter. —Levantó un sobre sellado y se lo dio a Hermione. La chica miró la carta y luego a la enfermera. Vacilante, estiró la mano y tomó el papel.

—Debe saber que Harry se rehúsa a leer todas las cartas como ésta —dijo Hermione—. Ésta no es la primera.

—Lo entiendo, pero por mi propia conciencia, necesitaba escribir esto. —La señora Pomfrey se sonrojó—. Cuando Dumbledore me pidió que le diera la poción, si algo le pasaba a él, a Dumbledore. No sabía que… no, eso no es cierto. Podía oler la poción y sospechaba qué era. Y aun así se la di al señor Potter, el último día que estuvo aquí.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione. No sabía qué más decir—. No se preocupe por ello.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —dijo Pomfrey, negando con la cabeza—. Si alguna vez desea hablar conmigo, le diré lo poco que sé.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

—Si él quiere saber… —Luego, miró hacia donde Draco Malfoy estaba acostado. Parecía estar viendo un hueco en el lado más lejano del lugar—. Necesitamos preocuparnos por el presente ahora mismo, no por el pasado.

OoOoOoO

Draco entró al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Como esperaba, el salón quedó en silencio. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de los de octavo grado y se sentó lo más lejos posible de Nott y Greengrass. Zabini ya había dejado la escuela. McGonagall había ido a la enfermería y le había dicho:

—La política de cero tolerancia es lo que le dije a todos los alumnos, señor Malfoy. Y lo dije en serio.

Draco no sabía si el hecho de que Zabini ya no estuviera significaba que tenía menos de qué preocuparse. Quizás más. Tal vez significaba que cualquiera que tuviera un problema con que él estuviera ahí recurriría a técnicas más sutiles que patearlo en las costillas. Como recordatorio de que acababan de sanar, sus costillas protestaron cuando se estiró para tomar un panqué.

—A ver, permíteme —dijo Granger, y le acercó la canasta—. ¿Ya estás mejor?

Draco asintió y no se molestó en responder. No entendía la motivación de Granger para ser amable con él, y hasta que lo hiciera, no iba a arriesgarse. Comió tan rápido como pudo y se puso de pie. Levantó su mochila con cuidado, porque las costillas reparadas con _crece huesos_ necesitaban un par de días para sanar, pero no quería que alguien pensara que estaba escondiéndose en la enfermería, temeroso de mostrar el rostro.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás lo suficientemente bien como para ir a clase? —preguntó Granger. Draco miró a Weasley, para ver qué pensaba de la preocupación de su novia por él. El pelirrojo tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba comiendo sin cesar, ignorándolos. Luna estaba sentada junto a él; alzó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo. El chico le sonrió brevemente. Luna Lovegood era la única persona en la que confiaba ahora. Nada como estar bajo el yugo de terror como para unir a dos individuos totalmente diferentes—. ¿Vas a Runas? Luna y yo también la cursamos. —Granger se inclinó hacia abajo y agarró su mochila—. ¿Lista, Luna? —La rubia asintió. Granger se acercó al oído de Weasley y le susurró algo; el chico le contestó con un gruñido. Ella sonrió y le dio al pelirrojo un beso en la cabeza, lo que hizo que Draco se estremeciera—. Vamos —dijo, con el rostro iluminado—. Estoy emocionada por regresar a la clase, después de habérmela perdido el año pasado.

—No te perdiste de mucho el año pasado —dijo Luna—. No se aprendía mucho. —Draco no pudo evitar asentir; estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho.

—Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —Una voz se oyó detrás de ellos al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco reconocería esa voz donde fuera; habría seguido caminando, de no haber sido porque Luna puso su mano en su brazo al girar.

Ginny Weasley estaba parada detrás de ellos. Draco escuchó a Hermione dudar y decir:

—Ya vamos para nuestra clase, Ginny. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

—Ahora. —La comadrejilla pasó junto a ellos, dirigiendo la salida del Gran Comedor. De nuevo, todos los ojos estaban enfocados en él. Draco maldijo entre dientes y Luna palmeó su brazo.

—Mejor terminar con los gritos temprano, ¿no lo crees?

Apenas se habían alejado de las puertas del salón, cuando la pelirroja giró sobre sus talones y apuntó a Granger con el dedo.

—Quiero saber por qué estás caminando a las clases con _él_. ¿Por qué siquiera le diriges la palabra? —Las palabras no fueron gritadas, pero Draco sabía que la novia de Harry, ex novia o lo que fuera, podía alzar el techo cuando quería.

—Ginny, por favor. Ahora no. Hablemos de esto más tarde —dijo Granger, con un tono de súplica que, Draco sabía, no iba a funcionar.

—¡Tú sabes lo que le hizo a Harry! ¡¿Cómo puedes soportar estar en el mismo salón que él, mucho menos CAMINAR A LAS CLASES CON ÉL?! —Genial. Gritos. Solo le había tomado diez segundos. Draco comenzó a alejarse antes de que los gritos se dirigieran a él. Solo consiguió dar cinco pasos—. No te vayas a ninguna parte, Malfoy. —Ginny dio un paso para quedar frente a él—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione? ¿Otro _Obliviate_? ¿Hiciste que olvidara…?

—Por el amor de Merlín, Ginny. ¡No hizo nada! Solo creo que se merece una oportunidad. Retiraron todos los cargos…

—¡LE BORRÓ LA MEMORIA A HARRY!

—¡PORQUE LO AMABA! —respondió Granger, gritando. Draco sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Esto no podía estar pasando. No lo suficientemente cerca como para que toda la escuela lo oyera. Alzó la mirada y vio que la comadreja estaba caminando hacia ellos. Maravilloso.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —El Gryffindor ya estaba arremangándose, como si estuviera preparándose para la batalla.

—Nada. Joder, nada —dijo Draco, gravemente. Giró para alejarse.

—Quédese donde está, señor Malfoy. —La voz de McGonagall se oyó. Draco negó con la cabeza. Jodidamente genial. Los cinco giraron para ver a McGonagall, caminando hacia ellos, seguida por una bruja rubia que Draco no reconoció.

—¿Cuál es el problema aquí?

Nadie habló, pero tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a Ginny Weasley, que seguía fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

—Solo quería saber por qué Hermione está caminando a las clases con _él_. Una cosa es que pueda estar aquí, pero ella no tiene por qué ser amable con él.

—Ya veo. Bueno, es una fortuna que la sanadora McCain haya llegado. Va a dar terapia grupal y, al parecer, ustedes cinco acaban de ofrecerse para ser el primer grupo —dijo McGonagall, sin intención de oír reclamos.

—No necesitamos un sanador.

—¿Terapia con él?

—¿A qué se refiere con terapia?

Draco no se molestó en responder. Ya sabía que esto vendría, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Miró a la sanadora; la mujer era de mediana estatura y el rubio cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Sus mejillas tenían hoyuelos.

—¿Incluso yo, profesora McGonagall? —Luna alzó la voz—. Yo realmente no soy parte de esto… —dijo, señalando con las manos a los otros cuatro.

—Creo que sería beneficioso si también asistiera. Usted es amiga del señor Malfoy, y estoy segura de que él apreciará tener a alguno a su lado.

Ginny Weasley la miró como si estuviera a punto de explotar, pensó Draco con satisfacción.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos a reunir? Tenemos Runas en unos cuantos minutos.

—Con el permiso de la directora, nos vamos a reunir ahora mismo. A veces, es mejor reunirse cuando las emociones están en proceso. Hay menos tiempo para crear defensas. —La sanadora habló por primera vez. Granger se veía horrorizada por la idea de perderse clases.

—Le haré saber a la profesora Babbling. Estoy segura de que puedo conseguir las notas de la clase y la tarea que se deje.

—Muy bien —dijo McCain. La mujer les sonrió—. La profesora McGonagall fue muy amable en arreglar un salón para uso grupal mientras estoy aquí. —Les indicó que la siguieran. Reticentes, la siguieron por el pasillo. Draco iba en la retaguardia del grupo, preguntándose cómo podría intentar escaparse de la sesión.

Entraron a un salón del tercer piso, que había sido transformado para uso de la sanadora. El cuarto entero tenía el aspecto de una acogedora sala de estar, en vez de un salón. Los candelabros en las paredes iluminaban los sillones y sofás que estaban acomodados en un círculo flojo. La sanadora McCain les indicó que se sentaran. Ginny fulminó a Granger con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, y escogió una silla alejada del sofá en el que Granger y Weasley se habían sentado.

McCain miró al grupo.

—Deberían saber que tenía la intención de reunirme con todos ustedes más tarde esta semana. Sin embargo, dados los eventos de este fin de semana, decidimos adelantar la primera sesión grupal. Se ha vuelto claro que ciertos problemas necesitan ser expuestos, antes de que se repita el incidente; algo que, claramente, no puede ser tolerado.

La mujer continuó.

—Ahora, sé que todos están familiarizados el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, yo no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos. Nos hemos reunido debido a que todos ustedes han sido afectados por las acciones de Draco. Pasé todo el fin de semana discutiendo con la profesora McGonagall cómo manejar un grupo tan diverso. Nos gustaría prevenir más ataques, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es ayudándoles a entender y, esperemos, a sanar.

—Ahora, como ustedes cuatro saben, Draco tiene prohibido, por su libertad condicional, hablar de su relación con Harry Potter. No obstante, es imposible tener estas sesiones con esa restricción. Por eso, recibí permiso del ministerio para que esa restricción sea retirada durante las sesiones. Esto es bajo el entendido de que estas sesiones serán llevadas a cabo en completa confidencia y no serán discutidas fuera de este salón. ¿Entendido?

—Hay un problema. Yo no quiero hablar de ello. —Draco miró a la sanadora—. No es asunto de ellos.

—Sí lo es —dijo la sanadora—. Los tres fueron directa y drásticamente afectados por tus acciones. Idealmente, me gustaría tener a Harry Potter aquí, para que participara, pero entiendo que está fuera del país.

—Se ha negado a hablar acerca de esto por una razón. No quiere saber lo que _él_ le hizo —escupió Ron.

—¿Y no quieres saber por qué? —preguntó la sanadora—. ¿Cómo vas a poder sentarte en clases con Draco, compartir la Sala Común, verlo cada día sin expresar lo que está haciendo que estés agarrando el brazo del sofá con tanta fuerza?

Weasley bajó la mirada hacia su mano y, conscientemente, aflojó su agarre.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no servirá de nada. A ellos no les importa y yo no quiero hacer esto.

—A mí me importa. Yo quiero saber lo que pasó —dijo Granger, mirándolo—. Quiero saber cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Harry, si lo amabas tanto como sospecho que lo hacías.

—Engañó a Harry y luego cubrió sus huellas, borrándole la memoria —dijo Ginny fríamente—. Harry nunca podría haber estado enamorado de él.

Draco miró a la sanadora.

—¿Ve? No tiene sentido.

—Todo lo que estoy escuchando es la razón precisa por la que necesitamos hacer esto. Todos tienen su propia versión de lo que pasó. Solo tú puedes compartir lo que sucedió en realidad.

—No, no puedo compartir lo que sucedió en realidad. Escuche, sé que lo de la terapia es parte de mi libertad condicional, pero nunca dijeron que sería grupal. No puedo hablar frente a ellos.

—Porque sabes que conocemos a Harry, y sabemos que él nunca, nunca podría… —La voz de Ginny comenzó a apagarse.

—¿Amar a alguien como yo? Bueno, sí lo hizo, y ni siquiera necesitó una poción de amor para ello. —Las palabras brotaron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Con un grito indignado, Ginny se lanzó contra él. Granger y Weasley la agarraron mientras la chica se agitaba para alcanzar al rubio. Éste tuvo que hacerse para atrás, para esquivar el golpe.

—¡BASTARDO! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Eres un maldito y asqueroso mortífago. —Ginny estaba gritando a todo pulmón. La sanadora se puso de pie y se acercó a Ginny, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, mientras Granger y Weasley la agarraban de los brazos.

—Por favor, toma asiento, Ginny —dijo la sanadora con firmeza—. No vamos a gritarnos insultos ni atacar. —Ginny sacudió sus manos, se giró y tomó asiento. Su rostro estaba pálido y su mano tembló cuando se retiró el cabello del rostro—. Draco. —La sanadora se giró hacia el rubio—. Por favor, abstente de hacer comentarios provocadores.

El chico asintió forzadamente, pero respiró profundamente. Era muy fácil regresar a ser el arrogante y cruel imbécil que solía ser.

—Lo siento. No era necesario que dijera eso, no debí haberlo hecho. —Los tres Gryffindors lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. El rubio pensó que valía mucho la pena el esfuerzo que la había tomado disculparse.

—Bueno, em, gracias, Draco.

—No confío en él —dijo Weasley—. El Draco Malfoy real nunca se disculparía por algo.

—Tal vez no has conocido al Draco real —dijo Luna, con voz cantarina, a Ron—. Antes de que decidan si Harry pudo o no haberlo amado, deberían conocer a Draco.

—Excelente sugerencia, Luna —dijo la sanadora—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca del Draco real que tú conoces?

Luna miró al rubio, con la ceja alzada. Él quería negar con la cabeza, decirle que no lo hiciera. Pero, si quería una nueva vida, tenía que comenzar con las tres personas que estaban fulminándolo con la mirada en ese momento.

—Está bien, diles lo que quieras —dijo, mirando el suelo frente a él.

La callada voz de Luna llenó el silencio.

—Las visitas de Draco, después de que me capturaran, eran lo único que me mantenía cuerda. Sabía que estaba arriesgándose mucho al bajar a verme como lo hacía. Pero siempre venía y traía comida y cobijas para nosotros, para Garrick Ollivander y para mí. Cuando estás prisionero por meses, pierdes la esperanza, pero las visitas de Draco me mantuvieron viva hasta que ustedes llegaron y me rescataron.

Luna prosiguió.

—Sabíamos cuánto se estaba arriesgando Draco, pero aun así venía. Incluso trajo pociones para ayudar a Garrick a seguir con vida, cuando estuvo muy enfermo. —Miró alrededor del cuarto—. Creo que todos ustedes necesitan pensar en cómo los ayudó, no en cómo los lastimó. —Se giró hacia Draco—. Creo que nunca te agradecí en persona, Draco. Pero, en mis oraciones, te lo agradezco cada día. No soy la misma persona que era cuando me capturaron en el tren, pero al menos estoy viva, y todo es gracias a ti. —Se puso de pie y jaló a Draco para abrazarlo, poniéndose de puntas para susurrarle algo al oído. Draco la miró, incrédulo, con una ligera sonrisa marcando su pálido rostro. El chico acarició por un momento su cabello, al abrazarla.

—¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto para ayudar a Luna? —preguntó la sanadora.

—Porque era lo correcto. Ya había visto pasar suficientes cosas malas a la gente, así que, lo que fuera que pudiera hacer para ayudar, lo hacía —dijo Draco, agarrando la mano de Luna con fuerza—. Y tú me ayudaste tanto como yo te ayudé.

Luna sonrió con felicidad y se sentó en la silla junto a él. Lo miró y susurró:

—Necesitas contarles lo que me contaste.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido, nunca lo creerán.

—¿Nunca creeremos qué?

—Cómo se enamoraron Harry y Draco —dijo Luna.

—Harry _no_ ama a Malfoy —dijo Ginny, apretando los dientes.

—Pero lo hizo —dijo Granger suavemente—. He visto las notas que Harry le escribió y el dibujo que Malfoy hizo de ambos. No sé cómo, pero Harry debió haberlo amado, y creo que Malfoy también lo hizo.

—Por favor, me gustaría que usaran los nombres de los demás, no los apellidos. No usar los nombres solo incita a hostilidades… —La sanadora se detuvo cuando Draco rio.

—Lo lamento, alguien nos dijo a Harry y a mí exactamente lo mismo hace un largo tiempo. —La frase salió tan fácilmente que Draco se sorprendió, como todos los demás. Decir tan casualmente algo acerca de Harry, algo que solo había hecho con otra persona: Luna. En esas oscuras y terroríficas noches, hablaba con ella acerca de Harry. Y había sido extrañamente reconfortante saber que alguien más sabía acerca de lo que había tenido una vez.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Granger.

—Cedric Diggory —dijo Draco.

—Pensé que tal vez había sido él. —Granger asintió al ver la expresión asombrada de Draco, y explicó—. Simon Ward vino a la casa de Harry y nos contó que Cedric y Harry habían sido amigos. También nos contó acerca de ti.

—Simon… Rayos. Lo había olvidado —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza.

—Apuesto a que le habrías borrado la memoria también, si lo hubieras recordado —dijo Ron—. Él es quien llenó los espacios en blanco por primera vez.

Ginny se veía confundida.

—¿Quién es Simon Ward?

—El novio de Cedric Diggory. Vino a la casa después de que el artículo en _El Profeta_ contara lo de la memoria de Harry. Le dijo a que lo había conocido a él y a Draco y que sabía que habían estado saliendo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¡¿Y por qué ésta es la primera vez que escucho acerca de esto?! —dijo Ginny, enojada.

Weasley miró a su hermana, incómodo.

—No era como si quisiéramos restregártelo en el rostro. Ya era suficientemente malo saberlo, y pues…

—Merlín le salve de mis hermanos. Dejen de tratar de protegerme —gruñó Ginny—. Entonces, ¿Cedric Diggory y este Simon Ward sabían acerca de Harry?

Granger asintió.

—Al parecer, sí. Según Simon, Harry se encontró con Cedric en la Copa del Mundo y se hicieron amigos.

—Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con que, "al parecer", Harry y Cedric se hicieron amigos? ¿Él no sabe que eran amigos? —Draco sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro—. ¿No recuerda a Cedric?

Ron lo miró, incrédulo.

—No, no lo recuerda, porque borraste dos años de su memoria. ¿O acaso oportunamente olvidaste eso?

—¡Me borré a _mí _de su memoria, no a Cedric! —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza—. No puede haber olvidado a Cedric.

Granger lo miró; sus ojos cafés mostraban preocupación.

—No, Harry perdió casi todos sus recuerdos de Diggory. Lo único que recuerda de él es que estuvieron juntos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la noche en la que murió y que jugaron juntos al Quidditch el año anterior.

Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse alrededor del cuarto. No podía soportar estar sentado.

—Eso no se suponía que pasaría. No debería haber perdido esos recuerdos… Cedric era su amigo. Él… joder.

—Draco, cuando se utiliza el Amoris Delere, la intención es solo borrar los recuerdos amorosos de una persona en específico, pero si alguien más estuvo involucrado en la relación, si los recuerdos están entrelazados, entonces esa tercera persona también se pierde.

—Espere, ¿está diciendo que Cedric Diggory y Harry también estaban…? —dijo Ginny, temblando.

—¡No! Merlín, ni siquiera lo sugieras. Cedric solo era un muy buen amigo. Nos ayudó, marcó una diferencia. Fue devastador cuando murió. Y creo que, honestamente, puedo decir que Harry lo quería, pero solo como amigo. No puedo creer que también destruí eso. —Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Dado que los recuerdos de Diggory no eran el verdadero objetivo del hechizo, es posible que pueda recuperar la mayor parte de ellos —dijo la sanadora—. Cuando su mente comience a recuperarse del trauma, es posible.

—Como sea, Simon le dejó a Harry las cartas que Cedric le escribió. La sanadora con la que hablé dijo que podrían ayudar a activar los recuerdos —dijo Granger, mirando a la sanadora. La mujer asintió, confirmándolo—. Pero Harry se rehusó a leerlas. No quiere saber nada más.

—Debería leerlas. Cedric era un buen hombre —dijo Draco.

—Dijiste que él los acercó, ¿cómo lo hizo? —preguntó la sanadora con gentileza.

Draco asintió.

—¿Está segura de que no violaré mi libertad condicional?

—Tengo una declaración firmada por el ministro Shacklebolt, que te da permiso de participar en las sesiones de terapia y compartir la información que se considere necesaria para la terapia.

—¿Qué pensará Harry, si le cuento todo a sus amigos? —dijo Draco—. Sabrán más de lo que él sabe.

—Porque le borraste la memoria —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Por qué preocuparse por él de repente?

—Nunca he hecho nada sin preocuparme cómo podría afectar a Harry —gruñó Draco.

Ginny rio, indignada, pero Draco la ignoró. Luego, miró a la sanadora.

—Sería mucho mejor si Harry estuviera aquí para participar, pero no tenemos esa opción. Entonces, necesitaremos trabajar juntos por ahora. Cuando esté listo, puede que le ayude que sus amigos ya hayan entendido las cosas.

—Yo nunca lo entenderé —dijo Ginny, negando con la cabeza—. No hay forma de que Harry pudiera haberlo amado.

Draco se acercó a la mesa que tenía un contenedor de agua y se sirvió un vaso, mientras las manos le temblaban. Dándole la espalda al grupo, bebió el líquido de un trago. Escuchó a alguien acercándose detrás de él y supo que era Luna.

—Puedes hacer esto, Draco. Justo como lo hiciste esa noche en la bodega —susurró.

—Pero es nuestro secreto, de Harry y mío. Incluso cuando estábamos juntos, no quería que nadie lo supiera.

—Creo que es hora de que los secretos terminen. Ya ha habido mucho daño por culpa de ellos —dijo Luna con suavidad.

Draco la miró y luego miró a los otros chicos, que estaban viéndolos.

—¿Y si me odia por hablar?

Luna le sonrió.

—Harry ya te odia, así que no veo cómo pueda sentir algo peor. —Draco rio por ello; un burdo intento de risa. Lo que la chica decía era cierto. En realidad, no importaba, Harry nunca podría perdonarlo. Si quería empezar desde cero, si quería sobrevivir los siguientes diez meses viviendo con los amigos de Harry, tendría que hacerles entender.

Con un sentimiento de pavor porque no le creyeran, sin importar lo que dijera, se volvió a sentar. Con voz vacilante, comenzó a contarles acerca de la primera reunión, en el salón de las mazmorras, el día que le había pedido ayuda a Harry. Les contó cómo habían comenzado a reunirse con Cedric en los vestidores.

—¿Cuáles vestidores? —preguntó Ron—. ¿En el campo de Quidditch?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿En serio soy la única que ha leído _Historia de Hogwarts_? Los primeros vestidores de Quidditch estaban en la base de la Torre Oeste, debajo de nuestro dormitorio. —Draco la miró y casi sonrió. Era lógico que ella supiera eso.

—Entonces, ¿esperas que creamos que Harry simplemente aceptó ayudarte con la maldición _imperius_, y que en verdad la usó contigo? —Ron lo miró, negando con la cabeza—. Y luego simplemente comenzaron a…

Draco se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—No era como si nunca peleáramos, pero podíamos resolver nuestros problemas. Cedric nos ayudó mucho con eso. Salimos a volar unas cuantas veces, solo nosotros dos. Y trabajábamos en Pociones, allá abajo. Era la primera vez que podía pasar tiempo con él a solas, y que podía verlo sin todas esas idioteces de "El Elegido". Luego, nos tocó un castigo juntos y entendimos, o bueno, yo entendí que… bueno, que quería… ser algo más que solo un amigo. Después de eso, fue cuando las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros. —Se sonrojó al recordar el primer beso que Harry y él se habían dado. Había tenido tanto miedo de que al besar a Harry, el chico lo apartara bruscamente.

—¿Por qué recibieron castigo? —preguntó Weasley.

—Por hechizarte en la clase de Snape —dijo Draco, recordándolo con una sonrisa—. Creo que Harry fue castigado solo por llegar tarde. Snape nos hizo destripar gusanos. La peste era horrible.

—La bufanda. Por eso es que tenía una parte de tu bufanda —dijo Hermione.

Draco asintió.

—Se la amarré alrededor de la cabeza, para que no pudiera oler. Seguía lastimado por su enfrentamiento con el dragón, por lo que no podía alzar sus brazos para amarrarla por sí mismo.

—¿Qué pasó después de Navidad? —preguntó Hermione—. Recuerdo que Harry se veía miserable. Pensé que era debido a la segunda prueba, y que no podía resolver el acertijo del huevo, o porque tal vez estaba enamorado de Cedric.

—¿Pensabas que Harry estaba enamorado de Cedric Diggory? —exclamaron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Hermione asintió, impaciente.

—En ese momento, sí. Siempre estaban juntos. Y en ese entonces, sabía que Harry era gay. Fue antes del Adcredo, claro. No te lo dije, Ginny, porque sabía que Harry te gustaba, y que Harry no estaba listo para que la gente supiera que era gay. Y no quería que Ron lo molestara por ello.

—Ese enero, tuvimos una pelea. Rompimos por casi un mes —dijo Draco, haciendo una mueca al recordarlo—. Fue mi culpa, como estoy seguro que deben imaginarlo. Fue por el artículo de _El Profeta_, acerca de Hagrid.

—Ese fue un artículo lleno de odio —dijo Hermione.

—Harry me dijo que no podía estar con alguien que pensara como yo lo hacía —dijo Draco—. Tuve que tomar una decisión, acerca de quién iba a ser. Un bravucón como mi padre, o alguien a quien admiraba, como Harry.

—¡Y entonces de disculpaste con Hagrid! —dijo Luna, con una sonrisa—. Enfrente de todos en el Gran Comedor.

—Claro. Y por ello pasaste por la carrera de baquetas —dijo Weasley, recordando de repente—. Todos pensamos que te habías vuelto temporalmente loco.

—No. Solo quería mostrarle a Harry que podía cambiar —dijo Draco—. Valió la pena cada maldición.

—Entonces, todas las peleas e insultos entre ustedes eran fingidos —dijo Hermione, pero negó con la cabeza—. Harry no es tan buen actor. Siempre puedes ver todo lo que está pensando.

—A veces ves lo que quieres ver, y nosotros estábamos muy acostumbrados a ser idiotas con el otro, arriba. Era fácil mantener los dos roles separados. —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Aunque puede confundir la mente.

—A mí me engañaron —dijo Weasley.

Ginny miró a su hermano y a Granger, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿En serio van a creer todo lo que está diciendo? ¡Podría estar mintiendo descaradamente! No olviden que le borró la memoria a Harry, borró todo esto. Probablemente tenía una buena razón. Tal vez Harry lo odiaba, tal vez Malfoy utilizó la _imperius_ con él y lo obligó a hacer cosas.

—Harry puede salir del estado de la _imperius_, ya sabes eso. ¿Y en serio crees que podría haberle "hecho cosas" por dos años sin que él hiciera algo al respecto? Las cosas que hicimos, las hicimos juntos, yo no lo forcé nada.

—Ginny tiene razón. Lo único que tenemos es lo que Malfoy nos está diciendo —dijo Ron.

La sanadora McCain giró hacia Hermione.

—¿Tú crees que Draco está mintiendo? Pareció una historia muy honesta.

—Le creo. Concuerda con lo poco que sabemos. La snitch, la bufanda, lo que Simon nos contó —dijo Hermione—. Y Harry te enseñó cómo hacer un _patronus_, ¿no es cierto?

Draco dudó y luego asintió.

—Cedric y yo queríamos aprender, entonces nos enseñó. El de Cedric era un cuervo.

—Y ya me habías dicho que el tuyo era una pantera. Lo mandaste para advertirnos que Umbridge estaba en camino, cuando el ED se reunía en la Sala de los Menesteres. —Hermione ignoró los jadeos de sorpresa de Ginny y Ron, y solo miró a Draco.

—¿Lo viste? Harry pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta.

—Todo se puso fuera de control después de eso, por eso no lo recordaba. Pero he estado repasando todo lo que pasó ese año, y recordé que un _patronus_ entró a la Sala casi al mismo tiempo que Dobby.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Trataba de mantener a los patrulleros lejos de ese piso durante sus reuniones. Umbridge no me avisó nada esa noche, así que tuve que usar el _patronus_.

Ginny interrumpió.

—Aún no lo creo. Quiero ver esos vestidores. Tal vez haya alguna prueba allá abajo.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No.

La sanadora lo miró.

—Tengo entendido que la profesora McGonagall te dijo que no podías ir allá abajo, pero como parte de una…

Draco dijo duramente:

—No, no quiero bajar. No puedo. Me prometí a mí mismo que no regresaría ahí.

—¿Ven? ¡Está escondiendo algo! —dijo Ginny, triunfante—. No me importa si él no quiere ir, yo quiero ver si este lugar siquiera existe.

—Yo también lo quiero ver —dijo Ron, asintiendo—. Si es como él dice que era, debe haber algo ahí.

La sanadora miró a Draco.

—¿Tendrías alguna objeción porque fueran?

Quería decir no, que ese lugar era suyo y de Harry. Nadie debía ir ahí. Odiaba no tener poder para detenerlos; irían sin importar lo que él dijera.

—En tanto no… desordenen las cosas —dijo con resentimiento.

—Draco, si te dijera que Harry me dio los álbumes, para que te los devolviera, ¿te gustaría que los regresara a los vestidores?

Draco se detuvo y miró a Granger.

—¿Te los regresó?

—Sí, no quiere nada de ti —dijo Weasley, satisfecho al ver la expresión de Draco.

—Claro que no. Eso lo sé —dijo Draco, logrando responder con rudeza. Se acomodó en su asiento y miró a Luna. La chica lo miraba, preocupada. Él quería decirle que estaba bien, pero no era cierto.

—¿Qué tienen de relevante los álbumes? —preguntó la sanadora—. No los mencionaste hace un momento.

—Son solo unos viejos álbumes de vinilo. No son la gran cosa. Deberías llevarlos a los vestidores. Ahí es donde pertenecen —dijo casualmente, pero por dentro estaba gritando. Esos álbumes le pertenecían a Harry.

—¿Cómo fue que lograste ponerlos en el baúl de Harry? —preguntó Granger—. Los encontró ahí después de sexto año.

—Dobby los puso en el baúl por mí. Después de que Dumbledore murió, supuse que Harry no regresaría a la escuela. Quería que los tuviera, porque habían sido un regalo. En un momento, habían sido importantes para él. Sabía que no sabría cómo habían llegado ahí, pero esperaba que simplemente aceptara que estaban ahí y que eran suyos.

—No querías que los perdiera, porque ya había perdido los de su madre, cuando su tío los destruyó —dijo Granger, tratando de adivinar, mirándolo cuidadosamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros y miró la hora.

—Ya pasó la hora del almuerzo. Tengo Herbología. ¿Ya terminamos aquí? —Draco miró a la sanadora. Se sentía abatido, y no podía imaginarse yendo a clases, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de salir de esa habitación.

—Sí, por supuesto. —McCain miró la hora, sorprendida—. No había esperado que esta sesión durara tanto. Nos reuniremos de nuevo, por supuesto. Todos ustedes tienen sesiones individuales conmigo esta semana, y tendremos otra sesión grupal el viernes.

—¿Y qué hay con los vestidores? —dijo Ginny. Se había puesto de pie y estaba con las manos en los hombros.

—Lo checaré con la profesora McGonagall, para obtener su aprobación —dijo la sanadora, mirando a Draco de reojo. El chico había levantado su mochila y estaba colgándosela al hombro—. Les haré saber cuándo pueden hacerlo, antes de la siguiente sesión.

OoOoOoO

* * *

(1) No encontré el significado de Bowcrinkle en el universo _pottérico_; Oak debe haberlo inventado…

(2) Quiero creer que quiere decir que estaba "decidido a no ser salubre" porque le dejó hacer cosas muy asquerosas, o algo así…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Quién más ama a Luna? o.o/

**Adigium21**


	29. Cruzando el abismo PARTE 3

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a **NUMENNESSE, kawaiigiirl, Viiqi, LizDe-Chan, Violet Stwy, toxica666, Melanie Tao de Usui, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Oduvanchik Dandelion, xonyaa11, jessyriddle, sailor mercuri o neptune, mydilema, Acantha-27, catzeruf **y** Lunatica Dark** por comentar en el capítulo anterior o alguno de los anteriores…

**Violet Stwy**: Espera un poco más, Violet. Ya casi sabremos.

**toxica666**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, entonces! Aunque atrasado… :3

Bueno, este capítulo es corto, en comparación al anterior. Una de las razones es porque no quería dejarles sin capítulo por otra semana más. No se preocupen, lo compensaré en el siguiente.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Hermione y Luna salieron de su cuarto. Hermione llevaba un bulto en sus brazos con dificultad. Caminaron por la Sala Común y casi llegaron a la puerta cuando Malfoy entró a la habitación. La vista del chico se dirigió inmediatamente hacia los álbumes que la chica cargaba. Hermione pudo ver cómo tensaba la mandíbula; sin una palabra, el chico pasó junto a ellas y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

Hermione vio cómo desaparecía.

—¿Qué crees que esté pensando?

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Está tratando de no pensar, de no sentir. A veces, el dolor es simplemente tan grande que lo único que puedes hacer es respirar y esperar que mañana sea mejor.

Hermione miró a la otra chica con detenimiento.

—¿Estás bien? No pareces… ser tú misma. No he querido preguntar pero, ¿qué sucede?

Luna le sonrió ligeramente.

—Estoy respirando y esperando que mañana sea mejor. —Entrelazó su brazo con el de Hermione—. Vayamos a ver su nido de amor.

Ron, que había estado visitando a Hagrid, se reunió con ellas en el vestíbulo, y estaban platicando ahí cuando Ginny se aproximó con Neville. Ron y Hermione miraron a Neville, con sorpresa.

—¿Tú también vienes? —preguntó Hermione—. Pensé que…

—Pregunté si Neville podía venir. McGonagall dijo que sí.

—Si está bien con ustedes… —dijo Neville. Miró a Ginny de reojo—. Pensé que sería más para Ginny si alguien estaba ahí para ella.

Parecía que Ron estaba a punto de decir que, como él era su hermano, Neville no era necesario. Hermione lo golpeó en el costado con el codo. En ese momento, la sanadora llegó, junto con McGonagall.

—Bueno, entonces, aquí estamos. Draco se rehusó a venir, así que podemos continuar —dijo McCain con rapidez.

—Correcto. Hay varias entradas a los antiguos vestidores, pero usaremos la entrada externa por la Torre Oeste —explicó McGonagall. Con agitación, salieron y caminaron por afuera del castillo, tomando el camino que llevaba a la Torre Oeste. Deteniéndose en la torre de piedra, fijaron la mirada en la pared. No sabían qué hacer después. McGonagall avanzó, con la varita en ristre—. Se puede entrar si…

Tocó las piedras y dijo el encantamiento. Todos vieron, sorprendidos, cómo la entrada se abría. Hermione vio el hueco en la pared.

—Es verdad. En verdad se reunían aquí —le susurró a Ron.

—El que haya una puerta no significa nada —dijo bruscamente, mientras la chica entraba al lugar.

La sanadora se detuvo después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos, arrugando la nariz.

—Obviamente, no ha sido abierta recientemente.

El cuarto tenía el profundo y húmedo olor del desuso. Hermione asintió pero entró un poco más, repasando el lugar con la mirada. El cuarto era justo como había sido descrito. Los vestidores. Bancas y filas de casilleros llenaban el espacio.

—No parece un nido de amor —murmuró.

—Por aquí —dijo Luna. Caminó por las filas de casilleros y Hermione pudo ver un umbral delante de ella. El grupo se movió hacia la entrada y se detuvo. Hermione miró el escritorio, con dos sillas acomodadas frente a él; un tocadiscos estaba encima del mueble. En un lado del cuarto, una mesa tenía un laboratorio de pociones cuidadosamente acomodado. Hermione jadeó cuando vio la pared detrás del escritorio. Estaba cubierta con dibujos enmarcados. Poniendo el montón de álbumes sobre el escritorio, se acercó para ver los trabajos.

Eran dibujos del Gran Comedor, los profesores, y el del centro era uno de Cedric y Harry, con los libros regados enfrente de ellos, sobre el escritorio. Malfoy los había capturado riendo por algún chiste olvidado. El cabello de Harry caía hacia delante; un desastre caótico. Su sonrisa, amplia y sin preocupaciones. Cedric Diggory estaba vivo en el dibujo; sus ojos brillaban por la risa. Otro dibujo era de ella, Ron y Harry. El moreno estaba en el centro del dibujo, más grande que nada. Malfoy los había dibujado en el Gran Comedor, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los detalles en el dibujo eran increíbles.

Hermione sintió que alguien llegaba a su lado, y se sorprendió al ver que era Ginny. Los ojos de la pelirroja pasaron por cada dibujo y luego se fijaron en el que mostraba a Harry y Cedric. Hermione la escuchó jadear al mirar el dibujo.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Lo amaba —dijo Ginny, con la voz quebrándose—. No pensé que pudiera haberlo hecho, no en realidad.

—¿Por qué no hay dibujos de Malfoy? —preguntó Ron.

—Tal vez no le guste dibujarse a sí mismo —dijo Hermione.

Luna les habló, alzando las hojas de papel en blanco.

—Éstos son los dibujos de Harry y Draco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Ron.

Sintiendo el papel, y la magia en él, Hermione dijo:

—Los encantó, para que solo su varita y o la de Harry pudieran revelarlos. Como el que encontramos en el baúl de Harry.

Luna asintió.

—Draco siempre tuvo miedo de que los encontraran. No quería arriesgarse a que Harry fuera expuesto. Por eso, nunca los dibujó juntos en papel regular. —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo malo es que, ahora, nunca podrá verlos. Solo su varita y la de Harry revelarán los dibujos.

—¿No tiene su varita vieja? —preguntó Hermione. No había puesto atención a la varita que Malfoy estaba utilizando.

—Se rehusó a usarla. Después de lo que pasó durante el juicio. Garrick le dio una nueva.

—¿Garrick Ollivander? ¿Simplemente le dio a Malfoy una nueva varita? —preguntó Ginny—. Fue prisionero en la casa de Malfoy.

—Fuimos prisioneros de Voldemort. No de Draco —dijo Luna—. Una nueva varita es un pequeño precio por una vida.

La sanadora habló desde el centro del cuarto.

—¿Esto les ayuda a creerle a Draco? ¿Ver dónde se reunían hace la diferencia?

—Es obvio que éste es el cuarto que vimos en los recuerdos de la varita. Pero se ve diferente —dijo Ron, mirando el lugar.

Hermione cerró los ojos y pensó en las memorias que habían visto.

—El sillón. Había un sillón en los recuerdos.

Todos miraron a su alrededor. No podían ver ningún sillón. McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y los alumnos la miraron.

—Parece ser que Harry y Draco debieron haber ganado una calificación más alta en Transformaciones. —Señaló con un gesto hacia la banca que estaba contra la pared, con uniformes viejos de Quidditch apilados sobre ella—. La banca muestra indicios de transformaciones múltiples. Dudo que pueda soportar más.

—¿De qué habla? —dijo Ron, mirando la banca y negando con la cabeza—. Harry apesta para Transformaciones.

—Sí, exacto. Tal vez la motivación de aquí abajo era mejor que solo el trabajo en clase —replicó la profesora, secamente. Hermione se sonrojó al recordar lo que los recuerdos habían mostrado que los dos chicos hacían en el sillón. Rápidamente, caminó hacia Ron, que aún miraba la banca en shock.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Pienso que esto explica mucho acerca de dónde estaba durante cuarto y quinto año —dijo Ron, moviendo la cabeza—. Nunca tuvo sentido que dijera que había estado en la biblioteca o corriendo.

Hermione asintió.

—Esto todavía no explica por qué Malfoy le borró la memoria a Harry. ¿Por qué, si tenían todo esto, renunció a él? —dijo Ginny—. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo considerado? Ninguno de nosotros lo habría hecho.

—Creo que esa es una pregunta que será mejor contestada por Draco; sería mejor si no especulamos. Podemos hablar de ello el viernes —dijo la sanadora—. ¿Todos han visto suficiente?

Hermione asintió, pero sus ojos se dirigieron al dibujo de ella, Ron y Harry. El pelirrojo siguió su mirada.

—¿Quieres llevártelo? —preguntó, rodeándola con los brazos.

La chica sonrió.

—Más o menos, pero creo que aquí es donde debe estar. Simplemente, me preguntó por qué Malfoy querría dibujarnos.

Luna se acercó a ellos.

—Estaba celoso de ustedes dos, pero sabía cuán importantes eran para Harry.

Se dirigieron a la salida y Ron notó los arcos.

—¿Esas son las otras entradas?

McGonagall se detuvo y los miró.

—Sí. Llevan a las cuatro casas, y también a las cocinas y la enfermería. Sin embargo, dos de los túneles colapsaron parcialmente debido a la batalla. Repararlos no es una prioridad, porque ya no hay necesidad de usarlos.

Salieron de los vestidores y Ginny caminó apresuradamente hacia el lago, agarrando la mano de Neville con fuerza. Cuando Hermione y Ron regresaron a la Sala Común, la chica le dijo a Ron que regresaría pronto. Luego, subió a su habitación, compartida con Luna. Bajó llevando las cartas de Diggory. Ron la miró, sorprendido.

—Pensé que no querías leerlas.

—No quería. Bueno, no quiero. Pero, si en verdad queremos entender lo que sucedió entre Draco y Harry, necesitamos hacerlo.

—¿Necesitamos entenderlo? —dijo Ron—. Ya terminó. Harry no quiere saber nada acerca de ello. Malfoy lo destruyó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Harry va a tener que lidiar y procesar todo en algún momento. Y, si lo entendemos, puede que le sea más fácil hacerlo. —Desató el paquete de papeles—. Parece que Simon las acomodó en orden; la primera es de después de la Copa del Mundo.

OoOoOoO

Draco entró al salón de la sanadora McCain con prisa. La semana había pasado muy rápido, pero el chico se había enfocado en evitar a todos. Salía de su cuarto temprano y no regresaba hasta que las clases terminaban. Durante sus clases compartidas, mantenía la cabeza baja y solo hablaba cuando el profesor le hacía una pregunta. Cuando estaba sentado en la biblioteca, podía sentir que Granger lo miraba, pero se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual con la chica. Odiaba que supieran todo, que hubiesen caminado por los vestidores y visto lo que debería haber sido solo cosa de él y Harry.

Se sentó en una silla y esperó a que todos los demás llegaran. Granger y Weasley fueron los últimos en entrar.

—Gracias a todos por venir a la reunión. Ron, entiendo que te irás en cuanto terminemos la sesión, para ayudar a tu hermano en su tienda.

Weasley asintió y se movió, incómodo, en su asiento, mirando a Draco de reojo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué vamos a hablar hoy?

—Bueno, primero que nada, me gustaría escuchar las impresiones de todos acerca de la visita a los vestidores. ¿Creen que Draco está diciendo la verdad acerca de su relación con Harry? ¿Hace una diferencia? Ginny, ¿por qué no empiezas tú?

Ginny no miró a Draco.

—Supongo que sí me enseñó que en verdad estuvieron juntos, pero al final no importa, debido a lo que le hizo a Harry.

—¿Te refieres a que le borró la memoria?

Ginny asintió con ganas.

—Nadie le haría eso a la persona que en verdad ama. —Ron asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

McCain se giró hacia Draco.

—¿Te gustaría intentar explicarlo?

—No —dijo Draco bruscamente. Luna rio y McCain lo miró de nuevo; al parecer, sin saber qué decir.

—Creo que es porque ninguno de nosotros podría llegar a entender lo que Draco estaba sintiendo ese verano. Lo que lo llevó a hacerlo —dijo Granger.

—Muy bien, Hermione. Draco, ¿podrías contarnos acerca de lo que pasó ese verano? Fue el verano antes de tu sexto año, ¿no es verdad?

Draco miró al grupo, sin poder creerlo.

—Ustedes no tienen absolutamente idea, maldita sea. No quieren saberlo. Pasaron, ¿cuántos, cinco minutos, con Voldemort? ¿Cómo se sintieron por ello? ¿Pueden siquiera concebir cómo es vivir con él en la misma casa por un mes? Verlo día a día. Mirarlo torturar y matar personas. Y luego, después de matarlas, verlo dárselas de comer a su serpiente.

Señaló a Ginny.

—Dices que tú nunca le harías algo como eso a Harry. ¿Qué te parecería ver a algún pobre tipo morir, cuando su único desatino fue tener un vago parecido a Harry? Verlo gritar en agonía, mientras Voldemort lo torturaba hasta que su voz se quebraba, hasta que colapsaba inconsciente en el suelo. Verlo tendido ahí, hasta que recuperaba la conciencia, para que Voldemort pudiera torturarlo de nuevo. ¿Crees que no harías lo que fuera para evitar que sucediera de nuevo? ¿Crees que no intentarías salvar a Harry de ese destino?

La voz de Draco se quebró. Luego, miró a Weasley.

—Y luego, tu peor pesadilla se convierte en realidad. El Harry real está, de repente, frente a ti, en el mismo cuarto donde los Potters falsos fueron asesinados. Y sientes tanto miedo que ni siquiera puedes pensar. Escuchas a tu propio padre y tía, planeando llamar a Voldemort, para entregárselo como su gran premio. Y sabes que el hombre que amaste e intentaste proteger, aquel por el que sacrificaste todo, está a punto de morir.

Se giró hacia Luna, por cuyas mejillas rodaban las lágrimas lentamente. Estiró el brazo y apretó la mano de la chica.

—No quieren saber cómo fue. Luna lo sabe. Esa clase de terror te cambia. Nunca volveremos a ser los mismos. Las pesadillas que aún me acechan cada noche son de ustedes tres, parados a la mitad de la mansión Malfoy, y yo tengo que verlos morir. Gracias a la suerte y a un elfo doméstico, pudieron escapar. ¿Me arrepiento que Harry sepa lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Que tenga que sufrir tanto? Claro que sí, joder. ¿Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho? No, porque está vivo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría de nuevo. —Negó con la cabeza y salió por la puerta, dejando que se cerrara detrás de él.

OoOoOoO

Draco se recargó contra el árbol, maldiciéndose por su estallido. Levantó una castaña y la arrojó hacia el lago. Miró cómo las olas se quebraban al chocar con la orilla. Ahora, entendía que regresar a Hogwarts había sido un error. Nunca debió haberlo intentado. Iba a recoger sus cosas en la mañana. No valía la pena.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos en las hojas caídas y maldijo.

—Quien sea que esté ahí, váyase.

—Lo lamento, Draco —dijo la voz de Hermione Granger.

—Ahórratelo. No quiero tu lástima —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—El mapa de Harry. —La chica se acercó, dudosa. Draco volteó la cabeza para mirarla, y el mapa que llevaba en la mano.

—Lo supuse. No creo que él apruebe cómo lo estás utilizando.

—Harry no importa ahora mismo —dijo Hermione—. Me preocupas más tú.

Draco rio.

—No necesitas preocuparte por mí. Me largo. No necesito estar aquí, puedo estudiar perfectamente bien, lejos de aquí.

—No lo hagas, Draco. Hablé en serio, cuando dije que lo lamentaba. Leí las cartas de Cedric Diggory. Ahora sé cuánto significaban el uno para el otro. Debí haber entendido que solamente las circunstancias más desesperadas te habrían hecho…

—¿Borrarle la memoria? —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Tú crees? Tal vez les hago eso a todos mis novios Gryffindors.

Hermione rio y, para incomodidad de Draco, se sentó a su lado. El chico la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Tu pelirrojo sabe que estás aquí?

Hermione asintió.

—Tuvo que irse a Londres, pero estuvo de acuerdo. No estábamos juzgándote de forma justa.

—¿Y en la vida qué es justo? —dijo Draco, acomodándose de nuevo contra el árbol—. Ya te disculpaste, puedes irte.

—¿Éste es el árbol en el que tú y Harry se encontraban?

El chico la miró.

—¿Qué sabes acerca de eso?

—Vi las notas que Harry te escribió. Las guardaste. Cuando Luna y yo acomodamos tu habitación la semana pasada, después de que Blaise, bueno, ya sabes… Vi una nota que decía que se vieran en "su árbol".

Draco negó con la cabeza y, con un gesto, señaló un gran castaño, a unos seis metros de distancia.

—Era ése.

Hermione asintió, y luego repasó el lugar con la mirada.

—¿Qué no ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea ahí, una vez? O, bueno, supongo que fingieron pelear. Recuerdo que Ron los separó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Granger? —gruñó Draco.

—Quiero darte estas. Prestártelas —dijo Hermione—. Las quiero de vuelta, por si Harry llega a querer leerlas, pero creo que tú deberías hacerlo.

Draco miró el paquete doblado de papeles.

—¿Qué son?

—Las cartas de Diggory —dijo ella—. Creo que te gustaría leer lo que tenía que decir acerca de ambos.

—Granger, ¿acaso crees que mi vida no es lo suficientemente tortuosa? —dijo, con voz áspera—. Lo vuelvo a vivir cada día. No necesito leer las palabras de Cedric para empeorar las cosas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que necesitas leerlas para recordar y recobrar la esperanza. —Tomó la mano del rubio y la cerró alrededor de los papeles—. Harry no se ha ido para siempre. Lo queremos de vuelta y sé que regresará cuando esté listo. —Iba a decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor—. Lee las cartas. Me arrepiento de no haber podido conocer a Cedric como ustedes lo hicieron. Claramente, era una persona maravillosa. —Se puso de pie, se sacudió la túnica y se alejó caminando.

Draco se quedó ahí sentado, mirando las cartas. Que Salazar lo salvara de Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs bien intencionados.

OoOoOoO

Draco entró al Gran Comedor para desayunar, a la mañana siguiente. Sintió cómo Granger lo miraba mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar, al final de la mesa, junto a Luna. La chica le sonrió. Draco se preguntaba cómo siempre encontraba una manera de sonreír.

—Lo siento —dijo bruscamente—. Por lo de ayer. No quería involucrarte en el asunto.

La chica lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

—Estuvo bien. Fue bueno que escucharan la verdad. Solo podemos vivir en nuestros sueños por un tiempo; luego, la realidad necesita regresarnos abajo.

Draco la miró.

—Pero tú, tú necesitas tus sueños.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Aún tengo esperanza, y por lo mientras, te tengo a ti. —Draco se sonrojó, recordando cómo había querido dejar Hogwarts ayer. Quizá ya no eran prisioneros en la mansión Malfoy, pero él y Luna seguían estando atrapados. Se avergonzaba al pensar que había estado a punto de dejarla para que peleara sola.

—Somos un par triste, ¿no es así? —dijo él.

—Un ex mortífago gay con el corazón roto y el espíritu atrapado de un alma perdida —dijo Luna, sonriendo—. Un par muy raro, diría yo.

—¿Cómo vamos a liberarte? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Cómo vamos a curar tu corazón roto? —replicó ella—. Ambas preguntas no pueden ser respondidas.

Draco estuvo a punto de contestar cuando, de repente, las lechuzas entraron al Gran Comedor, llevando el correo. Ambos miraron cómo las aves volaban en círculos, buscando sus objetivos, y luego bajaban. Un cuervo grande y negro captó la atención de Draco, y el chico vio cómo descendía hacia su mesa. Granger puso los ojos como platos cuando el cuervo aterrizó junto a ella. Miró las dos cartas, amarradas a su pata, con duda. Draco no la culpaba por estar a la defensiva; el pico del cuervo era intimidante. Granger miró a Longbottom, agradecida, cuando el chico le ofreció un trozo de pan tostado al ave. Ésta tomó el pan tostado y se lo comió rápidamente, pero no antes de que Granger hubiera desatado las cartas.

La chica las miró y se puso de pie velozmente, para luego caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Ginny Weasley se había parado a medias. Granger le dio la otra carta y ambas salieron del salón. Draco miró cómo el cuervo batía sus alas y se dirigía a la apertura en el techo.

—Creo que sabemos a quién está regresando —dijo Luna. Draco tragó saliva y asintió, mientras veía a la negra ave desaparecer.

OoOoOoO

Esa noche, esperó hasta que todos los de octavo grado estuvieran sentados en la Sala Común. Hermione alzó la mirada de su libro de Aritmancia, para verlo para enfrente. El chico le ofreció las cartas.

—Gracias, tenías razón —dijo—. Fue bueno leer las palabras de Cedric. Era un buen hombre.

Hermione asintió.

—Expresó muchas ideas acerca de ustedes dos. —Aunque Cedric no había puesto el nombre de la persona a la que se estaba refiriendo, era fácil saber cuándo había estado hablando acerca de Harry o de Draco.

—Ambos tuvimos una infancia bastante retorcida —dijo Draco—. Era una de las cosas que teníamos en común.

—Cedric quería ser un terapeuta, ¿no es verdad? ¿Un sanador de la mente? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Es por ello que quieres entrar al programa de San Mungo?

—Es una de las razones. Una razón importante —dijo Draco. Dudó, mirando el atestado cuarto—. ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo? Quiero discutir algo contigo.

* * *

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


	30. Cruzando el abismo PARTE 4

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a **MalaFe, Violet Stwy, Melanie Tao de Usui, PapaFrita01, Candelaria1, AnnieSly, Sly **(¿será la misma persona?)**, sacha guerra, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Oduvanchik Dandelion, NUMENNESSE, Lunatica Dark, jessyriddle, Acantha-27, Adriana11, catzeruf, toxica666, my dilema **y por comentar en el capítulo anterior o alguno de los anteriores.

Disfruten…

* * *

La semana antes de Navidad, 1998

Draco tenía permiso para aparecerse con Luna en Londres. Había pasado exactamente un año desde que la chica había sido secuestrada en el Expreso de Hogwarts por los mortífagos, y no había querido lidiar con tomar el tren de nuevo. Iba a pasar las vacaciones con Garrick Ollivander e iba a visitar a su padre en la sala Thickey. Después de asegurarse de que estuviera acomodada, Draco se apareció en la villa más cercana a la casa de su tía y descendió por el sendero, hacia su pequeña morada. Después de haber pasado el verano entero en una celda y, luego, haber estado limitado a los terrenos de Hogwarts, el lujo de poder caminar por un lugar campestre le provocó más placer del que habría creído posible, dos años atrás.

Abrió la puerta de la casa de los Tonks y se congeló. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, en el centro de la habitación, sosteniendo un juguete. Teddy estaba riendo de gusto, tratando de alcanzar el dragón de peluche. Un hocicorto sueco, pensó Draco, sin relevancia. Su madre y tía estaban sentadas en las butacas. Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, sin moverse. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Draco miró cómo Harry le daba con cuidado el dragón de juguete a Teddy y se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente. Luego, se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba su abrigo de cuero, sobre la mesa. Lo levantó y desapareció sin decir una palabra, dejando solo una brisa al irse. Teddy gorjeó de la risa y buscó al hombre con la mirada, tratando de ver a dónde se había ido.

Draco se recargó contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos. Nadie tenía el derecho de verse tan bien, pensó con una maldición. La piel de Harry tenía el bronceado característico que indicaba que uno pasaba todo el tiempo fuera de casa. Ya no intentaba ocultar su cicatriz; su copete de niño de escuela había desaparecido. Su cabello ondulado y negro había crecido más allá de sus hombros, y estaba sujetado en una floja cola de caballo, con una tira de cuero. Los dedos del rubio le dolían al pensar en quitar la tira, soltando el cabello, y enterrar sus manos en él.

Para empeorar las cosas, en algún momento durante los últimos meses, Harry había encontrado el tiempo para comprarse prendas que le quedaban. A la perfección, pensó Draco, cuando recordó los grandes pantalones muggles y las camisetas de algodón. Incluso tenía botas de piel de dragón. Harry Potter con botas. Un cambio radical de sus zapatos deportivos, pensó Draco, riendo.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? —dijo su madre. Draco se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba sosteniendo su brazo. Se obligó a sonreír.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y sintió alivio al ver que se veía mucho mejor. El insano color traslúcido que había adquirido al estar presa había desaparecido totalmente, siendo reemplazado por un saludable rosa—. Feliz Navidad. —Entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a Teddy, que estaba mordiendo al dragón de peluche. Tomando el juguete, comenzó a moverlo por encima de la cabeza del niño; inconscientemente, en la misma posición en la que Harry había estado hacía unos momentos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Una hora, más o menos —dijo su tía. Se veía incómoda—. No sabíamos que ibas a llegar tan pronto.

—No tomé el tren —dijo, con los ojos fijos en el pequeño cuerpo de Teddy—. Me aparecí en la villa y caminé. Puedo irme, si quieres llamarlo por la chimenea y decirle que regrese, para terminar su visita.

—No —dijo su madre, moviendo la cabeza—. Ya estaba a punto de irse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará de visita? ¿O regresó permanentemente? —Trató de hacer que su pregunta sonara casual, mientras levantaba a Teddy y sonreía mientras el niño agarraba sus dedos con fuerza.

—Dos semanas, creo —dijo su madre, y la tía Andrómeda asintió. Draco alzó el juguete y lo miró.

—Supongo que esto nos indica dónde ha estado. —Había una docena de dragones de juguete, esparcidos por el suelo—. Rumania debe ser fría en esta época del año.

—Draco, no… —comenzó su madre.

Draco se obligó a apartar la mirada del juguete y sonreír.

—Estoy bien, madre. ¿Y acaso no te ves maravillosa? Definitivamente radiante. —Se forzó a sacudirse la melancolía—. Déjame mostrarte los planes más recientes.

OoOoOoO

Harry se apareció en Grimmauld Place. Necesitaba un lugar para pensar, y la Madriguera nunca era un buen lugar para una silenciosa meditación. Tan pronto como escuchó la puerta, supo que solo podía ser Malfoy. Sin embargo, eso no lo había preparado para alzar la vista y ver al hombre que había estado acechándolo en sus sueños, parado en la entrada. Y tampoco era el Malfoy que había visto, la última vez, en la oficina de Kingsley. Este Malfoy se paraba erguido y había perdido el aspecto demacrado que había adquirido en prisión. Su cabello rubio había sido cortado, mucho más corto de lo que lo había llevado en los días de escuela. El cambio en su rostro era desconcertante. Su cabello más corto suavizaba sus afiladas facciones y hacía que cualquiera que lo viera notara cuán grises eran sus ojos.

No obstante, Harry se percató de que sus prendas eran las mismas. Llevaba una túnica que había utilizado en algún año anterior. Le quedaba corta por, al menos, quince centímetros, y se veía muy desgastada. El Draco Malfoy que había conocido siempre había sido el alumno mejor vestido. Nunca habría utilizado algo demasiado corto, o desgastado, a menos que tuviera un motivo. Harry recordó lo que Narcissa Malfoy había tenido puesto. Apenas conocía a la mujer o las modas actuales, pero al pensar en ello, su túnica también se había visto desgastada. Había notado el pulcro arreglo de un puño deshilachado, cuando la mujer le había dado a Teddy.

Maldiciendo, adivinó la única razón por la que los Malfoy podrían usar ropa remendada o que les quedara mal. Miró su reloj. Aún faltaba una hora para encontrarse con Simon Ward, como habían acordado. Giró y se apareció en el ministerio. El hecho de que no llevaba túnica formal para visitar al ministro no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Aterrizó en el punto de aparición y se registró con la recepcionista.

—Vengo a ver al ministro Shacklebolt.

La mujer no alzó la vista.

—¿Cuándo es su cita?

—No tengo cita. Pero él aceptará verme —dijo Harry, con confianza.

La recepcionista comenzó a reír, mientras levantaba la cabeza.

—El ministro no acepta… ¡HARRY POTTER! —Todos los que estaban cerca voltearon hacia ellos al oír el grito.

Harry asintió.

—¿Qué decía?

—Emm, decía que puede entrar. Le haré saber a su asistente que usted va en camino.

El hecho de que nadie en Gran Bretaña hubiera visto a Harry Potter en tres meses y que, de repente, estuviera caminando por el vestíbulo del ministerio, como si fuera su hábitat natural, llevando un abrigo largo de cuero negro, pantalones de mezclilla y botas, probablemente tenía mucho que ver con que nadie se moviera ni hablara, hasta que el moreno desapareciera en el elevador. En ese momento, el vestíbulo estalló en una plática emocionada.

Para cuando el elevador llegó al piso de hasta arriba y la puerta se hubo abierto, el asistente de Kingsley estaba parado en la puerta.

—Señor Potter. Qué inesperada sorpresa. Le hice saber al ministro que usted está aquí. Está en una reunión, pero lo verá después.

Harry revisó el área de recepción con la mirada.

—Está bien. Lo esperaré aquí.

—Claro que no, señor. El ministro me ordenó que lo llevara a su oficina, para que lo espere ahí. Más privado; usted entiende… —Harry asintió y siguió al asistente a la oficina de Kingsley, rechazando su oferta de refrigerios.

—Harry, esto es bastante inesperado —dijo Kingsley, entrando a la oficina unos minutos después. Se saludaron y Harry volvió a sentarse en la silla, frente al escritorio del ministro.

—Sí, lo siento. Impulsivo.

—Ciertamente, pero he llegado a esperar eso de ti. ¿Cómo van las cosas en Rumania?

—Frías. Con algunos puntos de fuego por aquí y por allá. —Harry movió su mano, restándole importancia—. ¿Por qué las cuentas de los Malfoy no han sido liberadas?

—¿Cómo supiste que no lo hemos hecho? Malfoy no se te ha aproximado, ¿o sí? No se le permite, como parte de su…

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No fue su culpa. Yo estaba visitando a Teddy Lupin, en la casa de Andrómeda. Él llegó a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad, y yo me fui. ¿Las cuentas?

—Es gracioso que lo menciones; ése fue el tema de la reunión de la que acabo de salir. Hemos recibido una muy interesante propuesta de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, en relación a su antigua casa, la mansión Malfoy.

—¿Quieren regresar a ella?

—No en realidad. —Kingsley levantó un paquete de papeles y lo deslizó por el escritorio—. Su propuesta. Hermione ya la revisó y la aprobó. Aunque no me sorprendería si supiera que ella tuvo algo que ver en esto desde el principio.

—¿Hermione? —Harry negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué haría…?

—Tendrás que preguntarle a ella —dijo Kingsley, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sé que no quieres tener nada que ver con Malfoy, pero creo que deberías leer la propuesta.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con sus cuentas?

—En esencia, los Malfoy quieren quemar la mansión hasta los cimientos, que es lo mejor que podrían hacer. Hay demasiada magia oscura ahí. En lugar de mansión, proponen construir un centro de recuperación y rehabilitación para las víctimas de las guerras.

—¿Quieren hacer qué? —Harry miró al ministro, atónito—. ¿Comenzar un…?

—Sí. Es un gran cambio de creencias, ¿no es verdad? El Centro de Sanación Cedric Diggory, así lo llamarán (1). Proponen que los fondos de las cámaras de los Malfoy sean usados para pagar los costos iniciales de construcción y contratación de personal. A cambio de ello, solicitan un modesto salario para vivir. Lee la propuesta. Me gustaría tu opinión. El ministerio no está seguro de hacer un movimiento como éste sin tu bendición, no solo la de Hermione.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó Harry con brusquedad.

—Si este centro va a ser aceptado, necesita tener tu aprobación. De otro modo, fallará —dijo Kingsley—. Cualquier cosa asociada con los Malfoy es arriesgada. El hecho de que cambiaran de bando y ayudaran a derrotar a Voldemort no cambia el hecho de que Lucius y Draco Malfoy fueron mortífagos Marcados. Y, francamente, San Mungo no puede manejar la demanda de sus servicios estos días. La sala Janus Thickey ya estaba casi llena antes de los eventos de mayo. Ahora hay una lista de espera, y han tenido que utilizar otra sala del hospital; una menos usada.

—¿Qué saben ellos acerca de manejar un centro de recuperación, o como sea que se llame?

—Todo está en la propuesta. Llévatela y pregúntale a Hermione acerca de ella.

Harry asintió.

—La checaré. Por lo mientras, libera un poco de dinero de los Malfoy, para que puedan comprarse ropa nueva. —Kingsley alzó una ceja al verlo. Harry se sonrojó—. Es debido al pequeño y raro problema de que ambos me salvaron la vida. No puedo olvidarlo, por más que lo intente.

—Tú le salvaste la vida a Draco. ¿Eso no contrarresta, al menos, una de esas deudas de vida?

—Eso creería uno, pero el imbécil me atormenta. No quiero sentirme culpable porque camine por ahí, con ropa que no le queda, porque el mundo mágico quiere castigarlo por lo que me hizo. Eso es solo entre él y yo. En realidad, todos los cargos fueron retirados, excepto uno. No hay razón por la cual deban retener su dinero. Quiero sentirme enojado, no culpable.

Kingsley lo miró, tratando de entenderlo.

—Aun así, es impresionante. Estás pasando por todas estas dificultades solo para asegurarte de que tengan dinero para seguir viviendo.

Harry se puso de pie.

—Eso solo quiere decir que todavía soy un idiota. Gracias por recibirme tan repentinamente.

—Un placer. Estoy seguro que tu visita será el tema de muchas conversaciones por días. Que tengas una feliz Navidad y saluda a los Weasley de mi parte.

—Lo haré. —Miró la puerta—. ¿Será probable que nadie haya llamado a _El Profeta_ y a todos los demás?

—Lo dudo. ¿Quieres usar la Red Flú?

—No. ¿Te molesta si me cambio aquí?

—¿Cambiarte? —preguntó Kingsley. Harry sonrió y sacó su varita. Rápidamente, lanzó el _glamour_ en el que había estado trabajando por los últimos meses. Kingsley lo miró, confundido y, repentinamente, Harry tomó la apariencia de un mago de cabello castaño arenoso, con ojos azules. El _glamour_ lo hacía verse como si tuviera veinticinco años.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que servirá?

—Definitivamente, sí lo creo. Es un _glamour_ impresionante. Me hace tener la esperanza de que, algún día, reconsideres entrar al programa de aurores. El único problema es que tu ropa aún es la misma.

—Buen punto. —Harry miró su abrigo—. Maldición, me gusta este abrigo. Odio transformarlo; nunca vuelve a quedar igual después.

—A ver, permíteme. —Kingsley se dirigió a su armario, en la esquina de su oficina, y sacó una túnica negra y simple—. Uso ésta cuando necesito ir de incógnito a algún lugar. Póntela encima de todo, y no te preocupes por devolverla. Mi esposa espera que pierda, al menos, una túnica al mes.

Harry salió del ministerio y se encontró con docenas de fotógrafos, que lo ignoraron mientras esperaban a que Harry Potter saliera por la puerta. El chico bajó por la calle y se dirigió al restaurante.

Simon Ward estaba sentado en una mesa en la esquina, mirando la puerta, cuando Harry llegó. Se dirigió a la mesa con rapidez y se sentó, para sorpresa de Simon.

—Soy yo. Este es un _glamour_.

Simon apretó los ojos, mientras veía a Harry.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo difícil para asegurarte? —preguntó Harry.

Simon rio.

—Seguro. ¿Quién arregló la reunión en tu casa en septiembre?

—Bill Weasley —dijo Harry con facilidad. Simon rio de nuevo y estrechó su mano.

El mesero se acercó y ambos se encargaron de ordenar el almuerzo.

Harry disfrutaba la novedad de poder sentarse a la mitad de un restaurante y ser completamente ignorado. Simon lo miró con expresión inquisitiva.

Harry lo miró y dijo:

—Probablemente te estás preguntando por qué quise reunirme contigo.

—Un poco. Bueno, no, mucho —dijo Simon, riendo—. Pensé que fue interesante cuando me mandaste la lechuza. Ha habido mucha discusión por el gran misterio de "¿A dónde fue Harry Potter?". Se han hecho muchas teorías.

—Bueno, los rumores de que soy un residente permanente en la sala Thickey son un poco exagerados. He estado fuera del país. Solo vine por las fiestas, y luego regresaré.

—No puedo decir, con exactitud, que te ves bien, pero _suenas_ bien. Mucho más relajado que cuando nos vimos en septiembre.

—No podría haber empeorado. Solo podía subir —admitió Harry.

—Entonces, ¿ya has comenzado a aceptar las cosas? —preguntó Simon—. Espero que no te moleste que te pregunte.

—No, para nada. Y sí, voy mejor. Algunas cosas nunca las podré aceptar. Nunca las perdonaré. Pero… —Guardó silencio cuando la comida llegó. El mesero hizo alboroto con las bebidas y los cubiertos. Después de un rato, se alejó, y Harry continuó—. Pero, el miedo ciego de que perdería por completo el control de mi vida ha desaparecido.

Simon levantó con lentitud su cuchillo y tenedor, pero volvió a mirar a Harry.

—¿Nunca perdonarás?

La boca de Harry formó una delgada línea por un minuto.

—Hay algunas cosas que están más allá de toda consideración. Pero esa no es la razón por la que vine a hablar contigo. Quería hacerte saber que algunos recuerdos de Cedric han vuelto. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

—¿En serio?

Harry asintió.

—No hay forma de saber cuánto perdí, pero algunos recuerdos están de vuelta. La primera vez que hablamos en la Copa del Mundo. —Pasó saliva—. Tenías razón. Habría odiado haber perdido eso permanentemente. Él fue la primera persona a la que le dije que era gay. Me convenció de contarles a Hermione y Ron que era gay.

Los ojos de Simon comenzaron a humedecerse. El hombre parpadeó rápidamente, para despejar sus ojos.

—Me lo preguntaba. Cuando regresó de la Copa del Mundo, dijo que había hablado con alguien que acababa de entender que era gay. Era muy bueno para hablar con las personas. Para ayudarlos.

—Eso es lo que recuerdo; nos recuerdo hablando. Los recuerdos aún no son lo suficientemente claros como para saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero era claro que éramos amigos. —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Desearía que hubiera más, pero podría deberse a que las cosas siguen tratando de acomodarse en mi cabeza.

—¿Las cartas te ayudaron? —preguntó Simon.

Harry dudó y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Te seré honesto. No he podido reunir el valor para leerlas. No estoy seguro de llegar a tenerlo.

Simon asintió.

—Cedric era un buen hombre. Un buen amigo. Recuerdo que pensaba que éramos muy afortunados por habernos encontrado cuando lo hicimos. Cuando murió, cuando fue asesinado, estaba enojado al principio, porque solo habíamos estado juntos dos años. Y un año de esos dos, él aún estaba en la escuela y yo estaba acá. —Le dio un trago a su vaso y se detuvo, acomodando sus ideas—. Pero, a veces, eso es lo único que te toca. Y tuve la fortuna, la gran fortuna, de haberlo tenido en mi vida por ese tiempo, aunque haya sido breve.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—No. No estaba preparado al principio, y ahora… —Miró por la ventana, a los peatones—. Todavía me encuentro comparando a todos con Cedric. Y eso no es muy justo.

—¿Has escuchado algo acerca de la propuesta de Malfoy? —preguntó Harry—. Yo acabo de enterarme.

—¿El Centro Diggory? —Simon asintió—. Draco nos escribió, a mí y a los Diggory, pidiéndonos permiso para nombrarlo en honor a Cedric.

—Entonces, ¿no te molesta?

—Para nada. Creo que es una maravillosa forma de recordarlo. —Simon enfocó su atención en el otro hombre—. Yo le escribí, diciéndole que mi única preocupación era qué pensabas tú al respecto.

—Sí, parece que todos se preocupan por eso. Aún no la he leído —dijo Harry.

—Es necesario —dijo Simon—. Me pidieron que estuviera en la junta de directores, si el proyecto es aceptado, y lo haré con gusto.

—Así que, ¿piensas que vale la pena?

Simon miró a Harry fijamente.

—Pienso que hace falta desde hace mucho tiempo. Desearía que ya estuviera abierto. Hay una generación de niños, como tú y como yo, que crecimos sin padres, debido a la primera guerra —dijo Simon con seriedad—. Y hay una nueva generación que necesita ayuda. Me gustaría verlos recibir más ayuda de que la nosotros recibimos.

—Tus padres fueron asesinados…

—Por mortífagos, cuando tenía siete años —dijo Simon—. Afortunadamente, era lo suficientemente grande como para tener recuerdos de ellos, y fui criado por mis abuelos, que me amaban.

—Lo siento. No tenía idea.

—No hay razón por la que pudieras tenerla, pero desearía que hubiese habido algo más para mí, para ayudarme a entender lo que había pasado. Algo como lo que los Malfoy están proponiendo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo que no logro imaginar a los Malfoy siendo benevolentes.

—Yo creo que es un error pensar que todos los Malfoy son iguales. Narcissa y Draco son diferentes a Lucius y todos los Malfoy que los precedieron.

Harry sonrió de lado por el comentario.

—No en mi mundo.

Parecía que Simon quería decir algo más, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por la invitación. Necesito regresar a trabajar. Hazme saber si quieres hablar de nuevo pronto. Espero que, en algún punto, seas capaz de leer las cartas.

—Quizá. Es bueno saber que tú apruebas esto. —Tocó la propuesta—. Lo tendré en mente cuando la lea.

OoOoOoO

Harry regresó a la Madriguera. Entró a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que Molly no iba y venía, apurada como siempre. Ginny y Charlie estaban sentados en la mesa, hablando. Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Harry entró. Hermano y hermana eran muy parecidos: ambos con pómulos fuertes y el cabello rojo Weasley; el de Ginny, largo y colgando libremente por su espalda; el de Charlie, del mismo tono de rojo, estaba corto ahora, lo suficiente como para rizarse por encima del cuello.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, mirándolos con inquietud.

Charlie alzó la mirada y sonrió.

—Nada, solo una diferencia de opiniones. ¿Cómo está Teddy? Estuviste mucho tiempo allá.

—No salió como yo esperaba. —Harry miró a Ginny con nerviosismo—. Bienvenida a casa. ¿Qué tal tu semestre?

—Bien. Considerando todo lo que pasó. —Se puso de pie, se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó—. Mejor que el año pasado, pero cualquier cosa lo habría sido.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó Harry, mientras colgaba su abrigo en la silla.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —Ginny lo miró, confundida.

—Por irme en septiembre sin verte —dijo Harry.

—Lo entendí —dijo Ginny, por lo que Charlie rio, incrédulo—. Vale, lo entendí después de haber arrojado unas cuantas docenas de libros contra la pared y de haberme derrumbado.

Ambos se miraron y Charlie se puso de pie.

—Y aquí es cuando finjo que hay algo que necesito hacer en el otro cuarto.

Harry rio al ver a Charlie irse.

—Te llevas muy bien con él, ¿verdad? —dijo Ginny.

Harry asintió.

—Es un buen tipo. Ha sido genial trabajar con él. Nunca había pasado tiempo de calidad con él antes. Ya estaba en Rumania cuando Ron y yo entramos a la escuela.

Ginny asintió, con expresión tensa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te ayudó irte?

Harry estiró la mano y tomó la de Ginny, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Me ayudó. No había forma de que pudiera quedarme. Necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para cortar árboles y pelear contra dragones. Para estar enojado.

—¿Y todavía estás enojado? —preguntó Ginny.

—A veces, pero nada como cuando llegué allá por primera vez. Charlie te puede contar. Estaba fuera de control.

—¿Recordaste más de lo que perdiste?

—Algunas partes. Como la sanadora dijo que pasaría. Casi nada tiene sentido; es como un rompecabezas con la mayoría de las piezas perdidas.

—Entonces, ¿recuerdas más acerca de Malfoy?

Harry asintió.

—Sí, más de lo que me gustaría. Jamás podré estar cómodo con ello.

—Y, ¿definitivamente eres…?

—¿Gay? Definitivamente. Yo… —Harry se detuvo, para luego negar con la cabeza—. No voy a disculparme por ello. Pero lamento que hayas sufrido por todo lo que pasó. En verdad lo siento…

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—Solo soy daño colateral. Me alegra que te sientas mejor. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que regreses? No quiero que desaparezcas en la Rumania salvaje para siempre.

—¿Por eso estaban discutiendo tú y Charlie?

—No. No en realidad. Solo fue algo estúpido.

—¿O sea?

—O sea que no te lo diré. Lo que me gusta es tu cabello —dijo Ginny, riendo—. ¿Qué te hizo tomar la decisión de dejar que creciera?

—Charlie lo sugirió. Me dijo que la razón por la que siempre estaba tan desordenado era porque nunca estaba lo suficientemente largo como para acomodarse. De este modo, puedo sujetarlo por detrás. Lo aparto de mis ojos, lo que es muy útil cuando tratas de hacer que un dragón regrese a su cueva.

—Se ve bien. Tú te ves bien. Feliz.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no diría "feliz", pero ya no me estoy ahogando. Y, a decir verdad, cuando esta visita termine, estaré listo para regresar.

—¿Te divertiste con Teddy? —preguntó la chica—. Me encantaría ir a verlo contigo mañana.

Harry vaciló.

—Fue una visita corta. Malfoy llegó.

—¿En serio? ¿Hablaron? —Parecía que Ginny quería decir algo más, pero se detuvo.

—Solo me desaparecí desde la sala.

—Entonces, ¿no dijiste nada? ¿Él no dijo nada?

—No. Solo se congeló. No esperaba que llegara tan temprano; el tren no llega sino hasta mucho más tarde.

—No tomó el tren —dijo Ginny.

—No me digas —dijo Harry secamente—. Le preguntaré a Andrómeda antes de visitarlos de nuevo. Deberías venir. Teddy es adorable. Es difícil creer cuánto ha cambiado en cuatro meses. —Señaló la mesa, donde estaba el paquete que Kingsley le había dado—. ¿Sabes algo acerca de lo de Malfoy? Kingsley me dio la propuesta.

—¿Lo de su fundación? ¿El Centro Diggory? —Ginny vaciló.

—Sí. Parece que todos han escuchado acerca de ello.

—Tenemos sesiones grupales de terapia en Hogwarts. Ha salido el tema —dijo Ginny con cuidado—. Todos en el grupo están a favor de ello. La sanadora ayudó a escribir la propuesta.

Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Malfoy está en estas sesiones de terapia?

La chica se sonrojó y asintió.

—Sí, junto con Ron, Hermione, Luna y a veces Neville. Otras veces, Dean y Seamus.

—No escribieron acerca de ello en las cartas. —Trató de no sonar acusador, pero sabía que no había tenido éxito en eso. Su mano apretó la mesa inconscientemente.

—Bueno, dijiste desde el principio que no querías saber nada acerca de él. Y, después de que le dieron una paliza durante los primeros días de escuela, las sesiones se volvieron obligatorias.

—¿Alguien lo golpeó? ¿Quién?

—Blaise Zabini —dijo Ginny—. Lo expulsaron por ello.

—A ver, déjame ver si lo entiendo. Están en sesiones de charla grupales con el hombre que borró mi memoria y el resultado de todo eso fue _esto_. —Harry tocó el folder—. ¿Hablan acerca de mí en estas charlas? —Ginny vaciló. Harry escuchó que alguien entraba a la cocina pero lo ignoró. Miró a Ginny fijamente—. Te hice una pregunta. ¿Era yo el tema de estas sesiones grupales de terapia? —Su tono era peligrosamente bajo. Ginny se puso pálida pero no dijo nada.

La chica miró por encima del hombro de Harry, y éste no se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Hermione hablar detrás de él.

—No fue así, Harry —dijo, vacilando—. Todos estábamos tan enojados. Yo estaba enojada, pero también quería intentar entender qué había pasado.

Harry giró sobre sus talones, para poder ver a Hermione y Ron. El pelirrojo estaba parado junto a ella, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, de forma protectora.

—Todos necesitábamos saberlo —dijo Ginny, asintiendo—. Yo no podía entender cómo podía Malfoy ser recibido en la escuela. Lo odiaba.

—¿"_Odiaba"_? ¿No "odio"? —preguntó Harry, mirando a la pelirroja—. ¿Acaso todos están de su lado ahora?

—Claro que estamos de _tu _lado; sabemos que es difícil, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Idealmente, tú también deberías haber estado ahí…

—¿Debería haber estado ahí? ¿Mientras discutían las partes de mi vida que yo nunca recordaré? —Los miró a todos fijamente—. ¿Qué diablos pasó mientras no estuve? ¿Tú también, Ron? —Miró a su mejor amigo, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—No estabas ahí, Harry —dijo Ron—. Como Hermione dijo, todos estábamos tan enojados. Si iba a pasar el mes sin ser expulsado como Zabini, tenía que tratar de entender a Malfoy.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —Miró la propuesta de nuevo—. Kingsley me dijo que ya aprobaste esto, Hermione.

—Es una buena idea. Es una buena propuesta. Si fuera de alguien más que no fuera Malfoy, no dudarías en apoyarla.

—Es lo que todos siguen diciéndome. —Se puso de pie—. Díganle a Molly que no estaré aquí para la cena. —Caminó hacia la chimenea.

—¡Espera! Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo Hermione—. Necesitamos hablar acerca de esto, y acabas de llegar.

Harry vaciló.

—Regresaré en la mañana. —Y se desvaneció en un remolino de chispas.

—Bueno, eso salió bien —dijo Hermione, dejándose caer en una silla y apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

Charlie volvió a entrar a la cocina y la repasó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué tantos gritos? ¿Dónde está Harry?

—Se fue —dijo Ginny—. Tenías razón, no lo tomó muy bien.

—No era difícil saber que no lo haría —dijo Charlie, negando con la cabeza—. ¿A dónde fue?

—A Grimmauld Place —dijo Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se enteró tan pronto? Pensé que íbamos a esperar y contarle acerca de esto mañana.

—Fue a ver a Kingsley, él se lo contó —dijo Ginny—. Me pregunto por qué fue a verlo.

—¿Quién debería ir a Grimmauld Place a hablar con él? —dijo Hermione—. Asumiendo que no ha cerrado la Red Flú.

—Yo iré. Es probable que ahora los considere a todos ustedes como el enemigo —dijo Charlie, mirándolos con desaprobación.

OoOoOoO

Harry escuchó la Red Flú abrirse y el grito de Charlie. No se molestó en responder.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás aquí? —gritó Charlie de nuevo, en el tono que usaba cuando, en el corral de dragones, tenía que ser escuchado por encima de los gruñidos y ruidos de los animales.

Con un gesto de la mano mandó su _patronus_, galopando por las escaleras. Los utilizaban bastante en Rumania, para comunicarse a través de la distancia de los bosques y por encima de las pendientes de las montañas. Tanto los usaban que, un día, Harry había quedado sorprendido pues, de algún modo, había olvidado levantar su varita y aun así había podido hacer su _patronus_. Desde ese momento, había tenido cuidado de hacerlo solo cuando nadie lo estaba mirando. Aparte de Charlie, no quería que los demás supieran acerca de su magia sin varita; una cosas más que lo hacía diferente de los demás.

Escuchó a Charlie subir las escaleras y caminar por el corredor. El pelirrojo se recargó contra el marco de la puerta y miró a Harry, recostado en la cama.

—Lindo cuarto. Me gusta lo que hiciste con él.

—Todo es obra de Sirius; nunca me molesté en quitar sus cosas.

Charlie miró los posters de chicas en bikinis.

—No me digas.

Harry rio.

—Tienen un encantamiento de fijación permanente. No se pueden quitar.

—Bueno, podrías arreglarlo como lo hiciste con el retrato de Walburga, o podrías poner otros posters encima de éstos.

Harry se enderezó y miró los posters con chicas.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Charlie rodó los ojos.

—Solo pon otros posters encima de estos. Posters que vayan más de acuerdo con tus gustos, por decirlo de algún modo.

—¿Por qué nadie pensó en eso? —dijo Harry, riendo.

—Bueno, probablemente porque no todos tienen a George y Fred como hermanos. Pusieron varios posters en mi cuarto, usando encantamientos de fijación permanentes, cuando se enteraron de que era gay. Solo por diversión. Pongámoslo de este modo: si mamá los hubiera descubierto, me habría matado. Estaba desesperado; no podía quitarlos, así que los cubrí con posters de Quidditch. Con encantamientos de fijación permanentes, para que Fred no pudiera quitar los míos. —Sonrió al recordarlo.

Harry rio y se fijó en las imágenes.

—No me molestan. Me recuerdan a Sirius. En especial, los de motocicletas. Y, claro, no vivo aquí en realidad, así que no importa mucho.

Charlie asintió.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar enfurruñado? Mamá está planeando una cena a lo grande.

—Dile que lo siento, regresaré mañana.

—¿Ya que estás enojado porque Ron, Ginny y el resto ya avanzaron y tú sigues estancado? —preguntó Charlie.

—¡Hablaron acerca de mí con _él_! —Harry miró al pelirrojo—. ¿Qué derecho tienen para hablar acerca de lo que pasó? ¡No les pasó a ellos, me pasó a mí! ¡No es su asunto!

—Te pasó a ti, pero todos ellos estuvieron involucrados. No puedes decir que Ginny no fue afectada por lo que pasó. ¿O Ron? ¿O Hermione? Ellos son tus mejores amigos. Quizá quieras vivir en completa negación, pero ellos decidieron hablar acerca de esto. Querían aprender qué pasó, lo que es mucho más de lo que tú has hecho, con un demonio.

—No me digas qué debería estar haciendo —dijo Harry, amenazador. Se puso de pie y se movió hacia Charlie, que seguía parado en el umbral.

El hombre lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo que estás haciendo es esconderte en Rumania. Arriesgando la vida al tomar riesgos estúpidos con los dragones, o al salir a volar porque no soportas pensar en lo que pasó. Vas a tener que lidiar con esto en algún momento.

—Es mi jodida vida; yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con ella. Eso no les da el derecho de parlotear acerca de mí por todo Hogwarts.

El moreno empujó a Charlie y subió las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas? Quédate en un lugar por más de cinco minutos.

—¡Regresa a la Madriguera, maldita sea! —dijo Harry por encima de su hombro, mientras giraba y subía otro tramo de escaleras. Charlie vio a dónde se dirigía y suspiró. Harry empujó la puerta que daba al techo y vio a Charlie parado ahí. El moreno miró hacia atrás, y luego al otro hombre.

—No tenía ganas de seguirte por tres pisos de escaleras —dijo Charlie, sonriendo. Apuntó con su varita a dos sillas, cubiertas de nieve y escombros, limpiándolas. Se sentó y le indicó a Harry que se sentaba en la otra.

A regañadientes, el moreno hizo lo que el otro le indicó, arrepintiéndose de haber dejado su abrigo abajo. Lanzó un encantamiento calentador sobre ambos.

—Gracias —dijo Charlie, sorprendido.

—Puede que quiera enfurruñarme, pero no quiero congelarme —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya tenemos suficiente de eso en Făgăraș (2).

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo que estabas irritado?

—¿Primero enfurruñado y ahora irritado? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, doce?

—A veces, actúas como si así fuera —dijo Charlie—. Peor que Ginny en uno de sus berrinches.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Harry—. Bueno, ya puedes irte y dejarme aquí, arrastrando los pies.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya que por fin tuviste un avance y pudiste decir el apellido Malfoy en voz alta?

Harry rio.

—Debe haber sido la impresión de verlo hoy. No me lo esperaba, lo que es estúpido, considerando que sabía que iba a regresar a casa hoy.

—No sabía que lo habías visto.

—¿Ves? Ahí está, tuve dos avances hoy. —Harry estiró las piernas, recargándose sobre el respaldo—. Llegó a casa de Andrómeda mientras yo seguía ahí.

—Y…

—Y nada… Me puse de pie y me fui.

—Lo siento, cero puntos. Si hubieras gritado o lo hubieras hechizado, te daría un punto. Dos, si le hubieras dado un puñetazo.

—No vale la pena.

—Y regresamos a estar enfurruñados.

Harry respiró un poco del frío aire, y deseó estar de regreso en las montañas.

—No debería haber regresado. No sé por qué dejé que me convencieras de hacerlo.

—Viniste porque sabías que era lo correcto. Esta es nuestra primera Navidad sin Fred. Mamá y papá nos necesitan a todos ahí. Así que, sé hombre. No se lo arruines. Regresa a la Madriguera y juega bonito. Podemos planear una buena sesión de gritos Weasley a la antigua, para mañana, cuando mamá esté haciendo sus compras navideñas.

—¿En serio acabas de decirme que "sea hombre"? —dijo Harry, mirando al pelirrojo sentado a su lado.

—Por supuesto. Y espero que lo hagas, o vas a tener que sacar todo el estiércol de las cuevas de los dragones, por un mes, cuando regresemos.

—Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo… —dijo Harry. Se puso de pie—. Vale, iré y jugaré bonito.

—Nada como amenazas de montones apilados de caca de dragón para hacerte entrar en razón.

Harry siguió a Charlie por la Red Flú y, después de unos cuantos momentos tensos con Hermione y Ron, decidieron que se abstendrían de discutir hasta el día siguiente. Para cuando Molly Weasley llegó a casa del mercado, todos estaban jugando Quidditch, en el jardín trasero, mientras Hermione los animaba.

OoOoOoO

Harry sonrió mientras Molly se preparaba para ir de compras con Ginny. La chica no parecía compartir el entusiasmo de su madre, pero estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente. Harry sospechaba que la chica estaba agradecida por la excusa para evitar lo que iba a pasar.

Ron y Hermione se tomaron de la mano en la mesa y Charlie se sentó frente a Harry. Por fin, Molly y Ginny desaparecieron en un remolino de chispas por la chimenea. Harry le dio un largo trago a su café, en la taza que había estado apretando con fuerza. Miró a Charlie.

—¿Ahora puedo irritarme?

—Seguro, adelante —dijo Charlie, riendo.

—Harry, déjame explicarte —comenzó Hermione, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, déjame a mí. —Respiró profundamente—. Lo pensé toda la noche. Entiendo que tuvieran que hacer algo para llevarse bien con ese bastardo este año. Pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que hayan hablado con él acerca de mí.

—No fue así, Harry —dijo Hermione con seriedad—. No comenzó así. Solo necesitábamos entender por qué lo hizo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo qué? ¿Borrar mi memoria? —dijo Harry, riendo—. Estoy seguro de que tuvo bastantes razones.

Ron respiró profundamente.

—Mira, nunca me va a caer bien el tipo. Pero…

—¡No! ¡Sin peros! —Harry golpeó la mesa con el puño—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si Hermione te borrara la memoria? Y de repente descubrieras, dos años después, que supuestamente sentiste un increíble amor por ella, pero ella simplemente lo hizo desaparecer.

—Pero, Harry…

—Al menos recordarías, tal vez, que fue tu amiga. Al único que conozco es a Malfoy, el horrible hijo de un jodido bastardo mortífago que hizo que la mayor parte de mis seis años en Hogwarts fueran un infierno en vida. ¿Y esperan que esté de acuerdo con esto? —Harry respiró entrecortadamente—. Está bien. Regresaré a Rumania y ustedes pueden seguir hablando acerca de mí con su nuevo mejor amigo. —Trató de ponerse de pie, pero Charlie estiró la mano y lo agarró del antebrazo, jalándolo para que se inclinara sobre la mesa. Con la otra mano, jaló la cabeza de Harry hacia la suya, susurrándole intensamente. Harry maldijo pero lo escuchó. Finalmente, el moreno gruñó y apartó a Charlie con un empujón—. Vale, vale, los escucharé. —Se dejó caer sobre la silla y volteó hacia Ron—. Hablen. No los interrumpiré. Convénzanme de que el jodido Slytherin merece una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, Ron estaba paralizado, con el rostro pálido. Miró a Harry y luego a Charlie. Pasó saliva y se dirigió a su hermano.

—¿Ustedes dos están, em, bueno, juntos?

Charlie y Harry se miraron y comenzaron a reír. El pelirrojo se sentó y se recargó sobre el respaldo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eso sería un problema para ti, hermanito?

Ron chilló.

—Em, no. Claro que no… —Comenzó a callar—. No están juntos, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Harry _firmemente_, negando con la cabeza—. Definitivamente no, aunque me da curiosidad saber por qué estarías en desacuerdo. No tuviste problemas con que saliera con Ginny.

—Sí, bueno, eso era diferente. Porque, tú y ella… Y Charlie es… Me refiero a que él y tu… —Harry miró, divertido, cómo el rostro de Ron pasaba del blanco al rojo brillante.

—Siéntate, Ron —dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza—. Se te va a reventar algo, y solo estás hundiéndote más en el fango. —Ron se dejó caer en la silla—. Claro que no sería un problema si ustedes dos deciden estar juntos. No creo que a Ron se le haya ocurrido que dos hombres homosexuales, en las montañas de Rumania, podrían encontrar que tienen varias cosas en común. Es lento para adaptarse.

—Poniéndolo de ese modo, deberíamos pensar de nuevo en las posibilidades —dijo Charlie, risueño, mientras miraba a Harry. Éste solo negó con la cabeza.

Harry miró a Ron.

—Lo creas o no, Ron, no tengo ningún deseo de pasar por todos los Weasley en lo que a salir concierne. Estoy seguro que te tranquilizará saber que Percy y George también están a salvo de mí.

Hermione miró a Charlie con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero, sí te cortaste el cabello. —Harry se tensó por un momento, pero Charlie solo negó con la cabeza hacia la chica.

Ron se veía confundido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que Charlie se haya cortado el cabello?

—Bueno —Hermione se sonrojó—, es solo que pensé que tal vez lo había hecho porque, cuando estaba largo, solía parecerse un poco al de Ginny…

—Simplemente me corté el cabello, Hermione. No hubo motivos ocultos —dijo Charlie, entrecerrando los ojos al verla—. ¿No nos estamos desviando un poco del tema?

—Cierto. Me iban a explicar por qué creen que Malfoy se merece una oportunidad.

—Harry, no es que se merezca una oportunidad. —Hermione se mordió el labio y miró a Ron, que se encogió de hombros—. Pero, digamos que sí le borro la memoria a Ron. A pesar de que lo amo, borré su memoria para que no pudiera recordarme. ¿Crees que lo habría hecho sin pensarlo? ¿Sin una razón realmente buena?

—¡Ese es el punto, no lo habrías hecho! —estalló Harry—. ¡Sé que no lo harías!

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros podría decir qué haríamos bajo ciertas circunstancias —dijo Ron, moviendo la cabeza—. Y, a pesar de que odio al imbécil, estoy dispuesto a aceptar que no estoy seguro de qué habría hecho yo si hubiera tenido que pasar por todo lo que Malfoy pasó.

—Pensó que te estaba salvando, Harry. Quería que derrotaras a Voldemort, quería ayudarte a hacerlo. —La voz de Hermione tembló un poco—. Temía que Voldemort utilizara la conexión mental contigo para atraerte a Draco, y así poder atraparte. Como lo hizo con Sirius.

Harry miró a Ron y luego a Hermione.

—¿Y le creyeron? —Ambos asintieron. Harry negó con la cabeza—. No puedo imaginarlo. No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué parte no entiendes? —preguntó Charlie.

—Digamos que estoy dispuesto a aceptar que, tal vez, Voldemort estaba haciéndole cosas tan diabólicas a Malfoy que él tuvo que hacer algo tan drástico. Aun así, no entiendo cómo fue que estuve con Malfoy en primer lugar —admitió Harry, por fin. Había pasado noches enteras tratando de entender cómo había pasado eso, y nada tenía sentido—. No me importa cuán atractivo sea, no hay forma de que me haya despertado una mañana de cuarto año diciendo: "Oye, creo que voy a intentar tener algo con Malfoy". —Ron y Charlie rieron por eso, pero Hermione solo asintió.

—¿Estás listo para enterarte de cómo pasó todo? Porque si lo estás, creo que deberías leer las cartas de Diggory. En verdad te ayudan a entenderlo.

Harry miró a Ron.

—¿Tú las leíste?

Ron asintió.

—Deberías leerlas. Al menos para aprender más acerca de Diggory. Tú y él eran muy buenos amigos.

—Comienzo a recordar eso —admitió Harry con reticencia—. He recuperado algunos recuerdos de él. Recuerdo cuando platicamos en la Copa del Mundo y en el patio de Hogwarts.

—Eso es bueno, Harry —exclamó Hermione—. La sanadora dijo que tal vez podrías recuperar más recuerdos de él. ¿Quieres que traiga las cartas?

Harry vaciló.

—Me las llevaré de vuelta a Făgăraș. Lo que quiero escuchar ahora es qué es esto del Centro Diggory. ¿Cómo surgió esa idea?

* * *

(1) No pude checar si existe definición para la palabra "Sanación", pero sentí que se oía bien, teniendo en cuenta que tenemos _sanadores_ en San Mungo.

(2) Făgăraș (que se pronuncia, más o menos, "faegaerash") es una ciudad de Rumania Central. El nombre, según el lingüista Iorgu Iordan, es un diminutivo de la palabra "Făgar" (bosque de hayas). Las montañas de Făgăraș se ven preciosas; si pueden, búsquenlas y admírenlas…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, aquí termina el gigantesco capítulo 19. A partir de aquí, volvemos a la regularidad de un capítulo dividido en dos partes.

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	31. Juegos de buscador PARTE 1

**Notas de la autora:**

Krum aparece en la historia una vez más; imagínenlo hablando con acento búlgaro.

**Notas de traductor:**

_Para cerrar junio a gusto…_

Una disculpa enorme por la espera. Tuve un pequeño (grande) problema de salud, pero ya me estoy recuperando… Gracias a **Patzz75, MisakiUchiha17, AnnieSly, Naty Directioner, sailor mercuri o neptune, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, itsumiminamino1, kawaiigiirl, Violet Stwy, Melanie Tao de Usui, MalaFe, Oduvanchik Dandelion, Acantha-27, catzeruf, toxica666, NUMENEESSE, Lunatica Dark **y **jessyriddle** por comentar en el capítulo anterior o alguno de los anteriores.

Ah, y les presumo… ¡La gran **Helena Dax** tuvo el buen gesto de dejarme un review en una de mis traducciones! Casi me da un paro, se los juro. Bueno, es que es mi ídolo y todo eso, ustedes saben… ¡Y dijo que estaba muy bien traducido! Con eso casi me desmayo… _So_, si estás leyendo esto, **Helena**: ¡todo un honor!

Vale, ahora sí, notas del capítulo:

Esta mitad me costó un poco más de trabajo porque, curiosamente, apesto para narrar partidos, incluso los de deportes mágicos. Además, estoy subiéndolo sin darle una leída exhaustiva; prometo hacerlo mañana en cuanto me desocupe, para pulirlo más.

Disfruten…

* * *

15 de enero, 1999

Mientras esperaba con los demás en la sala de conferencias del ministerio, Harry se acomodó el cuello de su túnica formal, tratando de hacer que no se sintiera como un nudo. Molly había querido que se pusiera su listón de la Orden de Merlín, pero el moreno se había rehusado. Su presencia en la conferencia de prensa era necesaria, pero no quería atraer más atención hacia su persona, si podía evitarlo. Aún era difícil creer cuán rápido habían ocurrido las cosas desde que supo acerca de la propuesta de Malfoy, hacía tres semanas.

Sentado en la cocina de la Madriguera antes de Navidad, Hermione le había contado acerca del Centro y lo había convencido de encontrarse con Narcissa Malfoy y la sanadora McCain. Había quedado sorprendido, impactado en realidad, por cuánto trabajo le habían puesto a la propuesta del Centro Diggory. Después de oír la tranquila voz de la sanadora y la sinceridad de Narcissa, se encontró aceptando que el centro era necesario. Lo que siguió habían sido semanas de reuniones con los administradores de San Mungo, oficiales del ministerio, los Diggory, Simon y Ward y los Malfoy.

Inicialmente, se había rehusado a incluir a Draco en las reuniones, pero después de una plática firme con Hermione, había cedido a regañadientes. Sin embargo, Harry aún evitaba todo contacto directo con el antiguo Slytherin. Sabía que el rubio no podía acercársele debido a las condiciones de su libertad, y Harry no deseaba comenzar conversación alguna. Claro, esto no evitó que estudiara al rubio clandestinamente, al encontrarse sentados en la misma mesa, en alguna conferencia ministerial, día tras día.

No parecía haber signo alguno del arrogante y pretencioso Draco Malfoy que recordaba. Este Malfoy hablaba con propiedad y manejaba las opiniones de los otros con calma y cortesía, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo con él. Harry se preguntaba si solo era debido a que había oficiales del ministerio y de San Mungo presentes en esas reuniones. Malfoy nunca miró a Harry directamente; cuando el moreno hablaba, el rubio siempre se miraba las manos, nunca hacia él. Por alguna razón, sus manos fascinaban a Harry. Malfoy escribía con la mano izquierda. Sus largos y elegantes dedos agarraban la pluma negra de cuervo que el rubio parecía preferir.

Harry había tenido que retrasar su regreso a Rumania pero, finalmente, la semana anterior, todos los grupos involucrados en el proceso habían alcanzado un aceptable acuerdo; eso los había llevado ahí, a esperar para ir a la sala de prensa del ministerio para dar una conferencia, anunciando la Fundación Black-Malfoy-Potter y los planes del Centro de Sanación Diggory.

El moreno volteó y vio a los Diggory y los Weasley, platicando con Narcissa Malfoy. Unos metros más allá, dándole la espalda, estaba Draco Malfoy. Harry lo había visto entrar al cuarto hacía unos minutos, y ya estaba platicando a gusto con Simon Ward. Llevaba una túnica formal nueva, de color azul medianoche, sin adornos. Su cabello corto se rizaba justo por encima del borde del cuello de la prenda: un estilo que nunca había utilizado en Hogwarts.

En contraste, el cabello de Harry estaba atado por detrás en una apretada cola de caballo. Molly se había ofrecido a cortarlo, pero el chico se había negado. Era un alivio no tener el copete siempre sobre sus ojos, y por fin había aceptado el hecho de que tratar de esconder su cicatriz no evitaba que los demás _no_ la notaran. Miró cómo Simon ponía su mano sobre el brazo de Malfoy, mientras tratado de explicarle algo. Miró cómo el rubio se inclinaba hacia el otro mago para tratar de captar lo que estaba diciendo.

Hermione se acercó a Harry.

—Lo estás mirando —susurró.

—Lo estoy estudiando, no mirando. Aún no lo entiendo, pero eso no importa. Estaré de regreso en Rumania mañana —dijo Harry, obligándose a apartar la mirada de los dos magos.

—¿Ya decidiste si regresarás en febrero, para la…?

—¿Quema de la mansión Malfoy? —Harry rio—. Lo dudo; ver ese lugar una vez fue más que suficiente.

Parecía que Hermione quería decir algo más, pero el asistente de Kingsley se les acercó.

—Estamos listos para comenzar la conferencia. —En pocos minutos, se encontraron sentados en una gran mesa, enfrente de docenas de reporteros y fotógrafos. Kingsley tomó su lugar enfrente del podio. Harry trató de no parpadear por los cientos de flashes que lo cegaban, mientras los medios obtenían su primera oportunidad de fotografiarlo después de meses.

Kingsley se dirigió a los reporteros.

—Es con un gran placer que anuncio un nuevo y emocionante proyecto. La Fundación Black-Malfoy-Potter une tres de las más antiguas familias mágicas con un propósito en común: El Centro de Sanación Cedric Diggory. —El cuarto explotó cuando los reporteros comenzaron, inmediatamente, a gritar preguntas—. Si me permiten explicar, estaremos encantados de responder sus preguntas al final. Los fondos iniciales para el proyecto están siendo provistos, de manera igual, por Narcissa y Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Se espera que el apoyo del público permita la expansión del edificio inicial y el personal. —El ministro continuó explicando la formación de una de las más inusuales alianzas en la historia mágica. Harry se acomodó en su silla, mirando con tranquilidad a los reporteros, obligándose a no moverse con nerviosismo.

Kingsley presentó a la sanadora McCain, que tomó el podio y comenzó a describir los servicios que iba a ser ofrecidos en el Centro.

—El edificio principal del Centro alojará una instalación de residencia a largo plazo para aquellos clientes que no sean capaces de regresar a la sociedad mágica. Muchos de estos clientes han vivido en la sala Thickey, en San Mungo, por años. En el Centro, podrán estar en las afueras, por primera vez en años, y también tendrán cuartos privados, a diferencia de vivir en una sala comunal. El Centro aliviará la demanda de la sala Thickey y les permitirá cuidar de los casos de corto plazo. Nosotros tendremos pequeñas casas disponibles en el Centro, para que la familia y los seres queridos se queden mientras visitan, y también les daremos una bastante necesaria terapia. Además del programa de residencia a largo plazo del Centro, ofreceremos talleres terapéuticos de arte y música para los niños, así como terapia para la violencia doméstica y para familias…

Por fin, fue hora de las preguntas de los reporteros. Harry no se sorprendió cuando la primera fue dirigida a él.

—Señor Potter, ¿cómo es posible que esté trabajando con los Malfoy, dado que ellos son…?

Harry miró al reportero.

—El Centro Diggory fue concebido por Narcissa y Draco Malfoy. En cuanto me enteré de los planes, supe que era necesario y quise apoyar el proyecto. Como alguien que perdió a sus padres en la primera guerra, y como padrino de un pequeño niño que perdió a los suyos en la batalla de Hogwarts, sé cuán crítica es la necesidad del Centro y estoy agradecido por haber sido invitado a ser parte de él.

—Pero, señor, Draco Malfoy…

Harry miró al reportero a los ojos.

—Draco Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy salvaron mi vida en ocasiones diferentes, arriesgando sus propias vidas en el proceso. Han demostrado claramente de qué lado están y ambos tuvieron roles importantes en la derrota de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Harry continuó.

—Draco Malfoy es una parte integral de este proyecto y ha invertido una gran cantidad de tiempo y fondos. Sin importar nuestras diferencias personales, aprecio la oportunidad de poder trabajar con él y ser parte del Centro Diggory. —Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Malfoy se tensaba en su asiento, en el otro extremo de la mesa; su rostro no mostraba nada de lo que pensaba. Las preguntas continuaron y Harry, sin detenerse, las dirigió hacia el proyecto y no hacia su persona.

Por fin, la conferencias terminó y todos se pusieron de pie, para salir de la sala. Harry se encontró junto a Malfoy. El rubio lo miró y, después de un momento de duda, dijo:

—Gracias, Potter. Por lo que dijiste allá adentro.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Solo dije la verdad. Nada más, nada menos. —Malfoy lo miró y asintió. Estaba volteando para irse cuando Harry lo detuvo—. ¿Por qué me llamas Potter? Si éramos… —Se sonrojó, deseando no haber dicho nada.

Malfoy lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo único que conoces. Y me ayuda a desvincularme. Que tengas un buen viaje mañana. —Giró y se alejó. Harry lo miró irse y odió el impulso de llamarlo para que volviera. Mientras miraba a Malfoy salir por la puerta trasera del cuarto, la llegada de Ron y Hermione le evitó pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

—Entonces, ¿en serio te vas mañana? —le preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió.

—Necesito regresar; con esta conferencia de prensa, todos van a querer algo de mí. —Ron asintió—. Además, ambos deben regresar a Hogwarts. Y nos veremos en Bulgaria en tres semanas.

Ron sonrió con emoción.

—¡Qué te parece! No puedo creer que Krum mandara esos boletos. —Todos habían estado sorprendidos cuando Hermione había abierto la carta. Dentro, había cuatro boletos, con una breve nota de Krum, que decía que esperaba que Hermione, Ron, Harry y alguien más que ellos quisieran, pudieran asistir al partido. Ron había despotricado porque Krum estuviera coqueteando con Hermione por medio minuto, antes de que Harry señalara que eran asientos en palco para los Vultures de Vratsa, muy difíciles de conseguir (1). Ron hizo un gesto y decidió que Krum era un excelente tipo, por haberse acordado de ellos.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Sí, el Quidditch en lugar de estudiar para nuestros ÉXTASIS, ¡para los cuales solo faltan cinco meses!

—¡Puedes estudiar en el partido! Te diré cuándo alzar la mirada.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Hermione—. Tienes suerte de que McGonagall nos dé permiso de ir.

—Eso es porque está preocupada por Harry, y piensa que el hecho de que pasemos más tiempo con él lo traerá de regreso a Gran Bretaña.

—Bueno, ¿tú y Charlie nos verán en Vratsa, el 8? —preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió—. ¿Empacaste las cartas de Diggory, para llevártelas, Harry?

Harry se tensó pero asintió brevemente.

—Gracias por venir hoy. Y por todo el trabajo, Hermione. Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato por ello al principio.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Es algo bueno. Y estoy orgullosa de ti, Harry. Por haber podido ver más allá de todo y haber estado dispuesto a ayudar.

Harry estuvo a punto de restarle importancia al cumplido, pero mejor se encogió de hombros.

—Hablar con Simon Ward me hizo preguntarme cuán diferente habría sido mi vida si hubiera habido algo que me ayudara a entender todo cuando era más pequeño. Y, sabiendo que Teddy Lupin va a crecer sin padres como yo… Va a tener muchas dificultades. Quiero hacer que las cosas sean fáciles para él.

Hermione asintió y Ron rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

—Bueno, al donar a la causa todo ese dinero de los Potter y los Black sí que ayuda a dar el mensaje.

—Lo único que hice fue igualar la donación de Malfoy —dijo Harry, moviendo los hombros—.Lo hice porque Narcissa Malfoy era una Black, y en memoria de Sirius. Tiene sentido.

—Bueno, necesitamos regresar a Hogwarts —dijo Hermione—. Te mandaré una lechuza si algo surge en las reuniones de la mesa directiva.

—Está bien —dijo Harry, suspirando—. Aun no entiendo por qué me pusieron como presidente, si apenas voy a estar en las reuniones.

—Porque, mi obtuso amigo, tú eres Harry Potter —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. No hay mejor forma de hacer que todos ayuden al proyecto.

OoOoOoO

—¿Asientos en palco para los Vultures de Vratsa? —Charlie miró los boletos, incrédulo—. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

—Krum se los mandó a Hermione. Dijo que pensó que quizá nos gustaría ver un juego —dijo Harry, mientras comenzaba a desempacar. Estaba agradecido porque Charlie ya hubiese encendido el fuego, por lo que la yurta ya estaba bastante templada; tan templada como podía estar una a 7,000 metros en los Făgăraş (2).

—Tendremos que trabajar turnos extras para tener tiempo libre tan pronto, después de no haber estado por Navidad —dijo Charlie, sosteniendo los boletos—. Será genial ver a Krum jugar de nuevo.

—Esperemos que este juego dure más que la Copa del Mundo —dijo Harry, metiendo su morral vacío bajo su cama, y repasando el lugar con la mirada. Su yurta, conocida como Yurta 4, era parte de un círculo de yurtas en el centro del campamento. Era sorprendentemente espaciosa, considerando que no podían utilizar magia para agrandarla. Mucha magia perturbaba a los dragones. Había espacio para cuatro camas, una mesa y sillas, una cocina rudimentaria y la estufa, que estaba al centro de la tienda, con su chimenea atada al poste que estaba al centro de la estructura. Compartían el espacio con otros dos cuidadores.

—Y tú estuviste en el Torneo con Krum —dijo Charlie—. Y también estuvo en la boda de Fleur y Bill. Pero no me pareció tan amigable.

—Bueno, Krum y Hermione fueron juntos al Baile de Navidad —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Deberías haber visto el rostro de Ron. Quería estar enojado porque Krum le mandara boletos a Hermione, pero son los Vultures…

—De seguro le dio un ataque, tratando de entender cómo manejar eso. —Charlie miró al moreno—. ¿Quieres ir a la 3? Van a tener un juego de cartas esta noche. Russ y Stephen ya están allá.

—No, no tengo ganas. —Harry tomó el paquete que había sacado de su morral y lo dejó sobre su cama.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Charlie, mientras se recostaba sobre las cobijas de su cama, encima de la del moreno.

Éste hizo una mueca.

—Las cartas de Diggory.

Charlie lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿En verdad las vas a leer? ¿Qué pasó con querer olvidar todo el asunto?

Harry lo miró.

—Ignorar el asunto con Malfoy no parece estar funcionándome, en lo que a mis sueños respecta.

—Ya era hora de que te decidieras a hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué te hizo decidir hacerlo ahora?

—Tuve que pasar mucho tiempo con Malfoy en esas reuniones. —Harry se detuvo—. No es, para nada, como lo recuerdo de la escuela. Además, ayer dijo algo después de la conferencia; algo que me ha estado molestando.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Bueno, le pregunté por qué seguía llamándome Potter. Considerando que, en su momento, habíamos… —Harry se sonrojó.

—¿Sido compañeros de cama? —dijo Charlie, arrastrando las palabras.

—Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, ¿me llamaba Potter en ese entonces? No suena muy amigable. —Harry agitó la mano, tratando de expresar su idea—. Como sea, dijo algo acerca de que lo hacía porque era lo único que yo conocía y porque le ayudaba a desvincularse. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene sentido para mí.

—¿De qué modo?

—Bueno, tú solo lo conoces como el idiota y grosero Slytherin. Entonces, si te llamara Harry, te pondría más al borde de lo que ya estás. Y lo de desvincularse; obviamente, a él no le borraron la memoria, así que aún siente todo lo que sentía por ti. Llamarte Harry solo le haría recordar lo que ya no tiene.

Harry lo miró, incrédulo.

—No puede seguir sintiendo todo eso, si es que en algún momento lo sintió. Fue hace casi tres años.

—¿Y cuánto se supone que estuviste con él? ¿Dos años? Supongo que fue una relación bastante intensa. —Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Charlie no dejó que eso lo detuviera—. Tuvo que haber sido. Ninguno de ustedes es lo que uno llamaría "pasivo".

—¡Pero solo teníamos catorce años! —exclamó Harry.

—Y quince y casi dieciséis —dijo Charlie—. Dos años. Eso es bastante tiempo, incluso para un romance adolescente. No me sorprende que Malfoy sienta la necesidad de desprenderse de ti.

Harry asintió. Luego, miró las cartas que estaban sobre su cama.

—Entonces, ¿crees que debería leerlas?

Charlie rodó los ojos.

—Sí, porque vas a volverme loco hasta que lo hagas, y porque, una vez que lo hagas, es probable que te pongas furioso y salgas a cortar unos cuantos árboles. La pila de leña comienza a disminuir.

—Me alegra saber que tienes mis mejores intereses en mente.

—Eso intento.

Harry suspiró y desató el listón amarillo que estaba alrededor de las cartas. Desdobló la de hasta arriba. El papel de fotocopiadora _muggle_ se sentía extraños en sus manos, después de años de manejar pergamino. La leyó lentamente. Cuando la terminó, movió su mano para mandársela a Charlie.

—Ni siquiera lo piensas, ¿verdad? —exclamó Charlie, riendo.

Harry alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Solo moviste la mano y me mandaste la carta —dijo Charlie, alzando el papel.

—Oh, bueno, sí. Ya lo sabes. No lo hago con otras personas.

—La magia sin varita no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, Harry. No es como el _pársel_. Em, bueno, tampoco es para que te avergüences por ello —añadió Charlie con prontitud, cuando el moreno lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Solo lee. Me ahorrará la molestia de contarle lo que dicen las cartas más tarde.

OoOoOoO

—¡Eso sí que fue un partido! —dijo Ron, emocionado, mientras veía a los jugadores salir del campo—. ¡Krum estuvo increíble! ¿Vieron el amago que hizo, justo antes de capturar la snitch? —Alzó sus omniculares para mirarlo de nuevo.

Harry asintió mientras miraba alrededor. El estadio no era tan grande como el de la Copa del Mundo, pero aun así era impresionante: diez veces el tamaño del estadio de Hogwarts. Harry llevaba puesto su _glamour_, lo que había causado que Hermione y Ron tuvieran que verlo varias veces, hasta acostumbrarse al rostro extraño, sentado junto a ellos.

—No puedo imaginar que Krum nos vaya a ver, probablemente se irá a celebrar con sus compañeros. —Su voz aún le parecía extraña. Harry llevaba el amuleto NuevaVoz, que George había desarrollado para que, quien lo llevara, pudiera tener un dialecto regional. El que traía puesto era la versión australiana; le gustaba la diferente cadencia de su voz.

—Bueno, dijo que debíamos quedarnos en nuestros asientos, después de que ganaran, y que él nos encontraría y nos mostraría el lugar —dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos por la suposición de Krum de que su equipo iba a ganar.

—¿Crees que nos lleve a ver todo? —dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara ver a Krum caminando hacia ellos.

—¿Todo, como los vestidores y el armario de escobas? —preguntó Hermione, riendo.

Charlie se recargó sobre su silla.

—Por lo pronto, no hay prisa por ir a algún lado. Los puntos de aparición van a seguir retacados por una hora, al menos.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a Hermione.

—¿Cuándo deben regresar? —preguntó. Era genial verlos de nuevo. No había entendido cuánto los había extrañado, hasta que estuvo de vuelta para Navidad y se sintió mal por saber que tendría que irse de nuevo.

—Tenemos un _traslador_ para mañana en la mañana —dijo Hermione—. Harry, ¿ya leíste las cartas?

Harry rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad? Sí, las leí.

Hermione hizo un sonido de exasperación.

—¿Y?

Harry se detuvo.

—Y estoy pensando en ellas.

—¡Harry! Hablemos…

—Déjalo ir, Hermione —dijo Charlie con gentileza—. No vas a conseguir sacarle nada más, confía en mí.

Se quedaron en sus asientos por casi una hora, disfrutando de ver cómo las gradas se vaciaban y platicando acerca del juego. Acababan de decidir que Krum no llegaría cuando un mago con una túnica roja de seguridad se les acercó.

—¿Señorita Granger? —Hermione asintió—. El señor Krum me pidió que la llevara a usted y a sus acompañantes al campo de juego. —Ron fue el primero en ponerse de pie, y todos siguieron al guardia hacia el campo.

—¿En serio Krum va a venir? —preguntó Ron con emoción.

—Veo que ya superaste el miedo de que Krum vaya a tratar de robarte a Hermione —dijo Harry.

—No, Hermione está demasiado preocupada por sus EXTASIS como para comenzar algo con él.

Hermione jadeó, ofendida, y le enterró el codo en las costillas, mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

—¡Auch! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el costado—. ¡Lo dije en buen sentido!

—Quizá también estaré demasiado ocupada como para comenzar algo _contigo_ —dijo.

Abajo en el campo, el guardia de seguridad les pidió que aguardaran, y atravesó el túnel para entrar al estadio. Diez minutos después, Viktor Krum salió, aún vestido con su uniforme.

—¡Hermione! —dijo con una sonrisa, y le dio un besa en cada mejilla. El búlgaro miró a Harry, evaluándolo—. Y tú eres…

—Hank Black —dijo Harry, estirando la mano, con su acento australiano más fuerte que nunca—. Gusto en verte de nuevo.

—Ah, sí. Hermione dio que vendrías disfrazado. —Krum lo miró con detenimiento—. Es uno muy bueno. ¿También cambiaste tu voz? Sí, muy bueno…

—Espero que no te moleste. Es difícil ir a cualquier lado sin alborotar a la gente. —Harry volteó hacia Ron, que estaba tocando su brazo—. Y estoy seguro de que recuerdas a Ron y Charlie, de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Krum le hizo un gesto a Ron y estrechó su mano. Luego, miró a Charlie.

—Claro, y estuviste en el Torneo, ¿no es verdad? Eras uno de los cuidadores de dragones, ¿no?

Charlie lo miró, sorprendido.

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Me dijiste que no subestimara a Harry. —Krum miró al moreno—. Y tenía razón, ¿no es así?

Harry asintió, incómodo.

—Hubo mucha suerte involucrada.

Krum hizo un gesto.

—Y mucha maña suerte.

—Felicidades por la victoria —dijo Hermione, para cambiar el tema—. Debes estar ansioso por celebrar con tu equipo; no te detendremos.

—De hecho, me estaba preguntando si a Harry, digo, a Hank, le gustaría tener la oportunidad de ir a volar. Un pequeño juego de buscadores. Creo que así lo llaman en Inglaterra, ¿no?

—¿En serio? —dijo Harry, sorprendido—. ¿No estás cansado? Acabas de terminar de jugar.

Krum le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Hoy fue un juego corto; a veces continúan por días. ¿Qué dices? ¿El que gane tres?

—Em, seguro. —Harry miró su túnica—. ¿Tienes un uniforme y una escoba que me puedas prestar? Y, ¿a ustedes no les molesta? —dijo, mirando a sus amigos.

—No hay problema. Solo nos sentaremos aquí y los veremos —dijo Hermione, señalando la banca del equipo. Parecía que Ron estaba a punto de explotar de la emoción.

Krum llevó a Harry a los vestidores; sus compañeros ya habían salido, pero el lugar estaba cubierto con toallas húmedas y equipo abandonado. Krum abrió una puerta que llevaba a la bodega, llena de túnicas de práctica y cueros protectores.

—Toma lo que necesites, te conseguiré una escoba. ¿Aún te gusta la Saeta de Fuego? Tengo la nueva Bola de Fuego, que quizá te guste usar.

—Em, sí, eso sería genial. —Harry no podía creer que iba a tener la oportunidad de volar contra Krum. Tomó algunas protecciones para brazos y piernas y una túnica de práctica, de las del equipo de Krum. Miró las gruesas protecciones del pecho pero decidió no usar una, dado que no habría bludgers de las que tendría que protegerse; además, prefería poder moverse con facilidad.

—¿Vas a volar con el _glamour_? — dijo Krum, sorprendido, cuando Harry comenzó a ponerse las protecciones—. ¿Puedes mantenerlo?

Harry asintió.

—No es un problema. De hecho, el Quidditch es la razón por la que comencé a utilizarlo. Juego en un equipo amateur en Rumania. Es demasiado arriesgado usar Multijugos. Podría terminar su efecto a la mitad de un juego. Y el _glamour_ es útil para momentos como éste, cuando quiero estar entre la multitud. —Repasó el lugar con la mirada. Aún no podía creer que iba a competir con Krum—. Un gran gesto el que nos invitaras, Viktor. Me sorprende que te acordaras de nosotros, después de todo este tiempo.

Krum rio.

—Ya pasaron cuatro años desde el Torneo. Ahora tienes 18, ¿no? —Harry asintió. Krum dudó—. No quiero sacar a relucir cosas malas, pero sé que te borraron la memoria de ese año.

Harry dejó de asegurarse el cinturón y lo miró.

—Sí, pero aún recuerdo el Torneo. —Tenía la misma sensación de pena que le llegaba cuando hablaba con alguien que había conocido en ese entonces. Temía aprender algo más de lo que había perdido; algo que quizá no querría saber.

—En ese entonces, te invité a volar. ¿No lo recuerdas, quizás? —le preguntó Krum, alzando la ceja—. Pero, después de la tercera prueba, claro, no hubo oportunidad.

Harry asintió lentamente.

—Lo recuerdo. Justo después de la primera prueba, hablaste conmigo. Pensé que solo estabas siendo cortés.

—Viktor Krum es raramente cortés; solo pregúntale a los periódicos —dijo, restándole importancia—. Me impresionó tu forma de volar. Muy buena para un chico tan pequeño.

—Ya no soy tan pequeño —contestó Harry, enderezándose cuan alto era—. Como sea, no volé mucho ese día, solo me mantuve alejado del dragón.

—No, ese día no. Las noches que salías a volar sobre el lago —dijo Krum—. Recuerdo que, una noche, pensé que te estrellarías contra el bote, pero atrapaste la snitch y te enderezaste, a unos centímetros de mí.

Harry sintió que palidecía, pero obligó a su voz a seguir calmada.

—Esos recuerdos ya no están. No recuerdo nada de eso.

—Entonces lamento profundamente haberlo mencionado. Debe ser un gran reto para ti —dijo Krum con sinceridad—. Espero que aun aceptes ir a volar conmigo, ¿sí?

Harry se sacudió el sentimiento y asintió, levantando las botas y poniéndoselas.

—Seguro, no me perdería esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. —Krum asintió, satisfecho, y fue por las escobas. Ambos salieron a la luz del sol. Harry se cubrió los ojos para mirar el terreno—. ¿Vamos a utilizar snitches de práctica?

Krum negó con la cabeza.

—¡Bah! ¿Snitches de práctica? Nunca. Tengo mi caja de snitches aquí. —Caminó hacia una caja que reposaba sobre la banca cerca de Ron—. ¿Dos de tres, sí?

—Seguro. Pero déjame dar una vuelta, solo para acostumbrarme a la escoba, ¿de acuerdo?

Krum asintió y Harry pasó la pierna por la escoba prestada, emocionado, y dio una patada en el suelo, mirando hacia atrás. Krum lo miró por un segundo y luego miró a Hermione.

—Me alegra que hayan venido a Bulgaria. Muchas cosas cambiaron y ha corrido mucha agua bajo el bote, ¿no lo creen? (3)

Hermione sonrió por la metáfora equivocada.

—Sí, mucho ha pasado. —Miró de reojo a Harry, que volaba a varios metros del suelo—. Y aún estamos recuperándonos de ello.

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Es por eso que pensé que les gustaría tener la oportunidad de venir a Bulgaria. —Krum miró a Harry por un momento—. Es muy bueno sobre una escoba.

Charlie habló por primera vez.

—Te daré el mismo consejo que te di hace cuatro años: no subestimes a Harry allá arriba.

Krum rio con gusto.

—Voy a disfrutar esto y le daré algo para recordar. —Con un gesto, montó su escoba y despegó para perseguir a Harry.

Hermione se sentó en la banca y se cubrió los ojos para ver a los dos buscadores.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creen que dure esto?

—Mucho más de lo que Krum piensa —dijo Charlie. Ron asintió.

—Mira, ya soltó la snitch. —Todos miraron cómo los dos buscadores esperaban los veinte segundos obligatorios, antes de perseguir la pelota. Krum llevaba la delantera, mientras competían en el campo, pero Harry lo estaba siguiendo de cerca. Ron sacó sus omniculares y encendió el modo auto seguimiento, para grabar el partido; otra mejora Weasley. Sabía que Harry querría poder ver el partido más tarde.

Dos magos, (uno de ellos, corpulento y con los emblemas nacionales de Bulgaria en la túnica), salieron del túnel y se detuvieron a algunos metros del trío.

—Parece que Krum tiene un nuevo prospecto. Está usando sus viejos trucos.

—Esperemos que éste lo mantenga interesado más tiempo que el último —dijo el mago a su lado, con acento inglés. Ron y Hermione se miraron, preocupados. Ron comenzó a pararse pero Charlie puso una mano sobre su hombro, negando con la cabeza. Luego, se puso de pie y caminó hacia los hombres.

—Disculpen, no pude evitar oír por casualidad. ¿Cuáles viejos trucos?

—Oh, es solo la forma favorita de Krum, para seducir a sus nuevos novios. Los tienta con un juego de buscador y luego, viene una larga follada en los vestidores. —El búlgaro rio y el otro mago asintió. Hermione jadeó, indignada, y ambos magos voltearon a verla. El corpulento, que había hecho el comentario, tosió avergonzado—. Lo lamento, señorita. No la vi ahí.

Ron se veía un poco pálido, pero seguía mirando a los dos buscadores en el aire.

—Entonces, ¿les deja atrapar la snitch? —preguntó—. Les deja ganar una, para hacer…

—No, Krum nunca dejaría que alguien atrapara la snitch…

—Bueno, nuestro amigo acaba de hacerlo —interrumpió Hermione, con satisfacción. Señaló a un punto a cientos de metros de ella, donde Harry estaba levantando la snitch dorada, con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién diablos es ése? —Ambos magos habían dejado sus tonos burlones, y estaban mirando, sin poder creerlo, a los dos buscadores. Éstos estaban flotando y platicando en el punto donde Harry había atrapado la pelota.

—Hank Black —dijo Charlie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Es inglés? ¿Como ustedes? —dijo el mago corpulento, viendo cómo Krum se acercaba a ellos.

—No, australiano —dijo Charlie, hablando de la historia falsa de "Hank" con facilidad—. Trabaja conmigo en los campos de dragones de Făgăraş.

Krum aterrizó, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miró a Charlie.

—Tenías razón, una vez más. No se la pondré tan fácil esta vez. —Caminó hacia la caja y sacó una nueva snitch. Miró al hombre que estaba parado junto a Charlie—. Hans, tráeme más snitches, vamos a jugar tres de cinco.

Hans lo miró con sorpresa.

—_Yah_, Viktor. —Krum asintió y despegó de nuevo, hacia Harry.

Hans regresó por el túnel, para luego volver con otra caja de snitches y varias personas más. Todos estaban platicando emocionadamente en búlgaro.

El mago inglés se dirigió a Hermione.

—¿Cómo conocen a Viktor?

Hermione miró a Ron de reojo. Éste se encogió de hombros, y ella contestó con cuidado.

—Nos conocimos en Hogwarts, cuando estuvo ahí para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Nos invitó a ver el partido. Charlie y Ron son hermanos. Charlie trajo a Hank.

—Y este tal _Hank_; es solo un cuidador de dragones… ¿Ni siquiera juega Quidditch?

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—Hank juega en las ligas amateurs de Rumania. Fácilmente, _él_ es el mejor buscador del circuito.

Todos dejaron de hablar y giraron para ver la competencia que sucedía en el aire. Ambos hombres estaban determinados a atrapar la snitch, y no había diversión en sus expresiones, mientras volaban a toda velocidad por el campo, buscando la pelota. Harry ya no seguía a Krum, sino que forzaba al búlgaro a seguirlo, al tratar de encontrar el orbe alado.

Hans volteó al mago inglés.

—Ve a ver si por aquí sigue ese cazatalentos.

—Pero no me quiero perder esto —protestó el otro. Ron rio.

—No te preocupes. Lo estoy grabando para Hank —dijo el pelirrojo, señalando los omniculares.

El mago miró los binoculares flotantes con duda.

—De todas formas, no me quiero perder nada. —Sacó su varita y lanzó su _patronus_, una liebre, que giró y brincó por el túnel.

—Parece que Viktor atrapará ésta —dijo Hans, viendo cómo Krum se elevaba casi tres metros por encima del campo, superando al moreno. De repente, la snitch se disparó hacia arriba y Harry la siguió de inmediato, manteniendo el equilibrio al hacer una vuelta en vertical. Krum estaba detrás de él, pero había disminuido la velocidad para invertir la dirección. La snitch desapareció mientras ambos volaban hacia el sol. Harry voló en círculos y Krum imitó el movimiento, en la dirección opuesta, tratando de encontrar la pelota.

Más personas estaban saliendo del túnel; eran varios compañeros de Krum, como Ron se lo indicó a Charlie, emocionado. Luego, miró al moreno con atención.

—Es muy bueno; mucho mejor que en la escuela.

Charlie rio.

—Ha estado volando mucho en sus días libres. Solo espero que no tome tantos riesgos. —Hermione asintió y volvió a ver a los dos buscadores. Krum había visto algo y estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia el otro lado. Harry había vacilado; no sabía si Krum estaba intentando engañarlo. Luego, vio la snitch a unos metros de Krum, y aceleró para seguirlo. Se pegó a la escoba. Casi alcanzó a Krum, por la derecha, cuando la snitch viró hacia la izquierda, por lo que Harry tuvo que girar ampliamente para evitar chocar contra el otro mago. Krum estiró la mano, triunfante, tomando la snitch en el aire.

—Una, una —dijo Ron, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo—. Harry atrapará la siguiente.

—Hank —susurró Hermione con fiereza.

—Cierto, Hank.

De nuevo, Krum voló hacia ellos, pero esta vez no aterrizó. Dejó caer la snitch usada y esperó con impaciencia a que Hans sacara una nueva snitch y se la arrojara. Sin una palabra, voló hacia Harry, que estaba en el centro del campo.

—Ya no está platicando —dijo Hermione, levantando la snitch abandonada—. ¿Crees que esté preocupado?

—No, solo no habla cuando está enfocado en ganar. No le gusta la distracción. —El mago corpulento, que les había hablado primero, estaba junto a ellos de nuevo.

Una vez más, los dos buscadores despegaron. Esta vez, ambos se mantuvieron alejados el uno del otro, buscando la snitch por el cielo. La miraron al mismo tiempo y, de nuevo, se volvió una carrera para ver quién llegaría primero. La snitch estaba a varios metros por encima del suelo y voló junto a la multitud que estaba en las orillas. Harry voló con rapidez, persiguiéndola. Parecía una mancha de color, seguida por Krum.

—Van demasiado rápido —dijo Hermione. Ron hizo un gesto. Vieron cómo la snitch se quedaba algunos metros delante de Harry, volando directo hacia la barricada, al final del campo—. ¡Oh, Merlín, no puedo ver! —Hermione jadeó, cubriéndose los ojos. Charlie y Ron se quedaron quietos, mientras veían a Harry volar a toda velocidad hacia la pared. Krum había bajado la velocidad y estaba gritándole algo al moreno.

—¡Elévate! ¡Elévate! —gritó Ron, cual letanía. Pero Harry tenía su mano estiraba, a unos cuantos centímetros de la snitch. En el último segundo, la agarró mientras jalaba su escoba hacia arriba, raspando la pared, mientras daba una vuelta y volaba en línea vertical. Krum voló hacia Harry. Parecía estar gritándole en búlgaro. Como respuesta, Harry solo rio y negó con la cabeza.

—¿A su amigo no le importa romperse el cuello? —dijo el inglés, negando con la cabeza—. Ese fue un vuelo bastante temerario.

—Ha estado practicando ese movimiento por meses; lo hace en los Făgăraş, en los riscos —dijo Charlie—. Nunca he visto que falle al girar. Claro, a esa velocidad, solo haría falta un error para matarlo.

Hans ya había sacado una snitch de la caja y se la había dado a Krum. Hermione miró alrededor. Ya casi anochecía; el sol no permitía ver, pues estaba al borde del estadio.

—Van a perder la luz pronto.

Ron asintió.

—Pero van dos a una. Si Hank consigue esta, todo termina.

Una bruja de cabello rizado y rubio, con una pluma y un cuaderno, se les acercó.

—Disculpen, me dijeron que ustedes conocen al otro buscador…

Hermione asintió.

—Y, usted es…

—Jessie Hayes, del _Quidditch_ _Quarterly_. —La reportera estiró la mano para estrechar la de Hermione. Después de un momento de duda, Hermione lo hizo. Sabía cuánto Harry odiaba a la prensa. Pero, técnicamente, no era Harry Potter el que estaba volando, en lo que concernía a la reportera. Charlie también estrechó la mano de la mujer (4)—. ¿Les importaría si les hago algunas preguntas? —preguntó la reportera, mirando a Hermione y Charlie. La chica vaciló, pues sabía que Harry odiaba a todos los de su clase.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Han escrito mucho acerca de Hank en los periódicos rumanos, y no parece que le moleste.

Con alivio, la castaña se giró hacia la reportera y accedió. Ésta lanzó sus preguntas con rapidez, sin quitar la vista de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en los cielos.

—Es de Australia.

—Sí, pero acabo de conocerlo en Rumania, en septiembre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado jugando Quidditch?

—Creo que dijo que alrededor de ocho años.

—¿Pero no juega profesionalmente?

—No, solo en la liga amateur de Rumania —respondió Charlie—. Para el equipo Fuego de Dragón.

—Y, antes de eso, ¿jugaba al Quidditch en Australia?

—Casi no habla de Australia; no sé cuánto jugó allá.

Las preguntas continuaron pero, al final, Charlie dijo con impaciencia:

—¿Por qué no simplemente espera y le pregunta a Hank? Es probable que le pregunte lo mismo, y queremos ver el juego.

Los dos hombres estaban peleándose por la snitch; una y otra vez, estaban a punto de agarrarla, para luego perderla por centímetros. De repente, Harry se dirigió hacia la izquierda, con Krum muy cerca de él. La snitch estaba sólo a unos centímetros. Estiró el brazo y avanzó por la ventaja que Krum estaba ganando. Después, la snitch descendió, guardó las alas y se dirigió hacia el suelo. Krum la persiguió de inmediato; después de un momento, Harry lo siguió.

—¡El amago de Wronski! —Ron agarró el brazo de Hermione. A centímetros de distancia, los dos buscadores se dispararon hacia abajo. Era una carrera para ver quién alcanzaba la snitch antes de que alguno perdiera el aire. Krum tenía la ventaja de unos cuantos segundos, e intentó tomar la snitch primero, tomándola entre sus dedos con dificultad, alzándola. Harry vio la snitch desaparecer en el puño de Krum; se niveló, aterrizó y esperó a que el búlgaro regresara.

Krum aterrizó varios metros lejos de él, arrojándole la pelota a Harry, que la atrapó con facilidad.

—Estamos iguales, amigo mío. Quien atrape la siguiente, gana.

Harry vaciló, mirando el cielo.

—El sol se pone. ¿Deberíamos dejarlo en empate?

Krum lo miró impactado.

—¿¡Qué!? No me había divertido tanto en meses. No podemos parar ahora. ¿Qué dirían todos los que nos están viendo?

Harry miró con sorpresa la multitud que se había juntado en las orillas y en las gradas. Al menos, un centenar de personas estaban repartidas por la arena. Harry miró el cielo oscuro con preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Viktor?

Krum lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Crees que vas a ganar? Has tenido suerte. Te subestimé con la primera snitch que atrapaste, y te arriesgaste demasiado para atrapar tu segunda. Ésta será mía.

Harry rio.

—No si yo la atrapo primero.

Krum alzó la snitch.

—¿Listo?

Harry asintió y Krum soltó la snitch, que flotó por un momento, batiendo sus alas, y luego voló hacia el cielo.

Harry contó mentalmente hasta veinte y, con un gesto hacia Krum, se lanzó hacia donde había visto por última vez a la snitch. Los juegos de buscador eran diferentes a jugar un partido. Durante el partido, uno tenía que estar constantemente al tanto de los otros jugadores, las bludgers y la quaffle. En un juego de buscador, tus únicas preocupaciones eran el otro buscador y la snitch. Se obligó a concentrarse, a escuchar a la snitch. Con un estadio tan callado como ése, casi pudo oír el batir de sus alas. Ahí. Harry giró lentamente hacia la derecha, para no indicarle a Krum que había sentido la ubicación de la snitch. Sus ojos estaban buscando el orbe dorado mientras sus oídos lo escuchaban.

Después de un rato, oyó el zumbido de abeja, no muy lejos de él. Krum estaba volando en círculos a su izquierda, aun buscando. Harry giró casualmente, dibujando un flojo ocho, mientras seguía el sonido de las alas. Por fin, sus ojos la encontraron, a diez metros de distancia. Harry miró a Krum de reojo, y vio que se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad. Harry se lanzó hacia la snitch, tomándola en el aire con facilidad, antes de que Krum lo hubiera alcanzado. Las alas comenzaron a moverse en su mano mientras giraba para ver a Krum acercarse.

—Y, una vez más, me has vencido, Harry Potter —dijo Krum, alcanzando al moreno—. Es raro, sorprenderme estos días. Y lo has hecho.

Harry acercó su escoba a la del otro hombre y estiró la mano, para estrechar la del otro.

—Fue un buen juego.

Krum asintió. Fijó sus negros ojos en él, estudiándolo, como si intentara ver a Harry Potter detrás del _glamour_.

—Debo admitirlo, tenía esperanzas de que pudiéramos vernos un poco más. Aunque parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos en el campo de batalla, así que no puede ser.

—Lo siento, no entiendo —dijo Harry confundido, mirando al otro hombre.

—Ya lo verás. Debes regresar y aceptar los elogios de tus amigos; te los has ganado —dijo Krum, palmeando la espalda del otro.

En el suelo, había un silencio sepulcral. La gente que había ido a ver el juego no aplaudió ni festejó. Ron estaba de pie, con la boca abierta y negando con la cabeza, mientras veía a los dos buscadores, charlando sobre sus escobas.

—En verdad venció a Viktor Krum.

—_Tú_ sabes que Hank es bueno, Ron. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?

—Porque Viktor Krum, que ganó la Copa Europea cuatro años seguidos, acaba de ser superado por un cuidador de dragones de Rumania —dijo la reportera—. Eso no pasa diario.

—Así es Hank —dijo Charlie—. No hace las cosas a medias. Ahí vienen.

Krum y Harry aterrizaron a unos cuantos metros de ellos con facilidad. Harry estiró la mano y palmeó el hombro de Krum.

—Gracias por el juego. Sé que debe haber sido extenuante, después de haber competido hoy.

Krum rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No estarás tratando de inventarme excusas, ¿verdad? Ganaste limpiamente.

Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia Harry y la chica lo abrazó.

—¡No puedo creer que ganaras! —Ron estiró la mano y le quitó la escoba de la mano.

—Bien hecho, compañero.

Harry sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Dos magos estaban frente a él.

—¿Tengo entendido que te llamas Hank Black? —uno preguntó. Harry asintió—. Me gustaría presentarte a Darren Catchop. Es un cazatalentos de los Chudley Cannons.

Se oyó un grito ahogado y Harry volteó para ver a Ron, que puso los ojos en blanco, antes de caer el suelo, desmayado.

OoOoOoO

Harry aún no podía creer cuán rápido su vida había dado otro giro. Estaba sentado en una mesa, frente a Tom Bishop, el dueño de los Cannons, y Ben Herr, el entrenador. El contrato descansaba sobre la mesa, frente a él. Bill Weasley estaba sentado a su lado. Harry llevaba su _glamour_ y un amuleto NuevaVoz.

Bishop había estado hablando por los últimos quince minutos acerca de cómo él y Herr estaban planeando dar un giro al siglo de derrotas que los Cannons habían sufrido. El equipo entero iba a ser sustituido, así como el personal de entrenamiento.

—Después de que el Quidditch Quarterly dijera, al final de la temporada del año pasado, que los Cannons solo podrían tener una temporada victoriosa si reemplazaban a todo el equipo y bebían un caldero de Felix Felicis, decidí hacer justo eso. Bueno, saltándonos lo del caldero, claro. Bueno, la posición de buscador es la última que tenemos que llenar. Tengo que decir que tu actuación contra Krum fue más que impresionante. Y estamos complacidos de que hayas aceptado firmar con nosotros.

Bill lo miró y asintió. Ahora era el momento. Harry cruzó mentalmente los dedos y esperó no estar cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

—Tengo que decirles que la oportunidad de jugar Quidditch profesional es un sueño que tuve por años, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tener la oportunidad de cumplirlo.

—Para ser honesto, me sorprende que no estés jugando profesionalmente. Tus talentos se desperdiciaban con los dragones, debo decir —dijo Herr.

—Bueno, antes de firmar, necesito decirles algo, y eso requerirá un cambio en el contrato.

Bishop lo miró de mala manera.

—No estarás esperando más dinero. Tu agente negoció un buen paquete para ti.

Harry rio por la expresión. Bill había superado las expectativas, cada vez más, como su agente. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y sacó un nuevo contrato de su bolsillo.

—Los términos son los mismos, pero hemos cambiado la sección de privacidad y confidencialidad. Además, notarán que ahora dice "el jugador conocido como Hank Black".

Herr y Bishop estudiaron el documento.

—¿A qué te refieres con "conocido como"? ¿No eres realmente Hank Black?

Harry respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

—No, soy Harry Potter.

Con un movimiento de su varita, retiró su _glamour_. El contrato cayó de las manos de Bishop y se enrolló sobre la mesa. Ambos hombres miraron a Harry, incrédulos. Herr fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿cómo…? ¿Por qué? Eres Hank Black, ¿pero él es Harry Potter? No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué el disfraz?

Harry rio por sus expresiones de sorpresa.

—Uso el _glamour_ para mantener mi privacidad. —Se dio cuenta que aún llevaba el amuleto, así que se lo retiró, para poder hablar con su voz normal—. Llevaba esto puesto en el juego de los Vultures; habría sido el caos si me hubieran visto volando con Krum. Nunca esperé que me ofrecieran un contrato. Como Harry Potter, no puedo estar en el equipo. Estoy dispuesto a jugar, quiero hacerlo, pero solo como Hank Black.

—¿Pero, por qué no como Harry Potter? ¡Solo piensa en cuánta gente vendría…!

Bill interrumpió.

—Eso es exactamente por lo que Harry no quiere competir como Harry Potter. Preferiría que la gente lo reconociera por su forma de jugar, por su contribución genuina al equipo, en vez de por su nombre.

Harry asintió.

—Para poder llevarme bien con los otros compañeros, y prevenir que se rieguen los rumores, me gustaría que solo ustedes dos estuvieran al tanto de mi verdadera identidad.

—Tu _glamour_, ¿puedes jugar con él? ¿No desaparecerá? —preguntó Herr.

Harry asintió.

—No hay ningún problema. No me cuesta proyectarlo. No afecta mi habilidad para jugar. El único momento en el que desaparecerá es si estoy inconsciente. Y ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

—¿Cuantas veces has quedado inconsciente mientras juegas? —preguntó Herr, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Más de las que me gustaría admitir, cuando jugaba en Hogwarts, pero siempre fueron por razones relacionadas al ser Harry Potter, no a mi forma de jugar.

Ambos hombres se miraron.

—Vale, pero si esto se sale de control, tendrás que asumir la culpa por ello.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry. Levantó la pluma y firmó "Hank Black" en la línea de abajo del contrato.

OoOoOoO

El desayuno en el Gran Comedor fue interrumpido por los gritos salvajes de Ron Weasley, mientras saltaba de la mesa de los de octavo, agitando _El Profeta_.

—¡Los Cannons tienen nuevo buscador! —El mago pelirrojo bailó con júbilo alrededor de la mesa dos veces, antes de ser obligado a sentarse por Hermione.

Draco miró al chico y negó con la cabeza. Nunca entendería a Weasley.

OoOoOoO

—¿Draco? —Hermione Granger estaba sentada en la mesa de la biblioteca, estudiando con él—. Quiero advertirte; bueno, no advertirte, sino hacerte saber que Harry va a estar presente el veintiocho.

Draco la miró por un momento y luego regresó la mirada a la pluma en sus manos.

—¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó, moviendo la pluma de cuervo por sus dedos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, solo escribió y dijo que iba a poder llegar.

—Eso complica las cosas. Solo podía estar cerca de él durante las reuniones en Navidad.

—El ministro ya lo consintió. No quería decir nada, hasta estar segura de que estaba bien.

Draco la miró fijamente.

—No tenías por qué hacer eso.

—Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme de que todo se hiciera sin problemas. No quería que te sorprendieras al verlo llegar. Además, va a comenzar a venir a algunas de las reuniones de la junta directiva de la Fundación.

Eso sí sorprendió a Draco.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo podrá hacerlo? Quiero decir, ¿qué no sigue fuera del país?

—No puedo decirte dónde está. —Hermione dudó—. Y no va a poder venir a cada reunión, pero sí a unas cuantas. Y sabe que tú estarás en ellas.

Draco asintió y regresó su atención al problema de Aritmancia que se suponía debía resolver. Había sabido, desde que Harry se había involucrado con el Centro, que era una posibilidad. Él y su madre habían hablado de esto por horas. Cuando llegaban a ello, sabían que, para que el Centro fuera un éxito, necesitaban que Harry apoyara el proyecto. Ambos habían quedado impactados cuando el moreno no sólo había aceptado a apoyarlos, sino que también había igualado su contribución. Eso había hecho que el proyecto pasara de ser un sueño a ser una realidad, pero también significaba que Draco tendría que encontrar una forma de lidiar con el hecho de verlo.

Cuando Harry se había rehusado a tenerlo en las reuniones de diciembre, sus emociones habían sido mezcladas. Había sentido enojo, porque todo había sido _su _idea. ¿Cómo se atrevían a excluirlo de las reuniones? Pero también había sentido un alivio tremendo, porque cuando había visto a Harry en la casa de Andrómeda, le había dolido más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Cuando Harry había cedido, (bajo presión de Hermione, Draco sospechaba), a dejarlo asistir, lo había hecho con inquietud. Cada reunión, había sentido los verdes ojos de Harry estudiándolo. No fue sino hasta la conferencia de prensa, cuando Harry lo había defendido en verdad, que sintió una ola de esperanza, que suprimió rápidamente. El hecho de que Harry hubiese estado dispuesto a apoyarlo, a pesar de que lo odiaba, solo probaba que estaban trabajando hacia algo más grande que simplemente los problemas entre dos personas.

Draco miró su pergamino; había estado dibujando a Harry de nuevo. Rápidamente, desvaneció el papel, esperando que Hermione no se hubiera dado cuenta. Sin pensar en por qué Harry quería asistir a las reuniones, se preguntó qué significaría eso. ¿Había dejado Rumania? Era lo más seguro; era imposible que quisiera viajar desde los remotos campos rumanos de dragones hacia Londres, para las reuniones mensuales.

—Draco. —El rubio alzó la mirada. Hermione estaba mirándolo, y en sus ojos se veía la preocupación que sentía—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo, pasando la página de su libro de texto.

—No has hecho nada más que mirar tu pluma, con el ceño fruncido, por los últimos quince minutos.

—Todo está bien. Doy a dar un paseo. —Se puso de pie y guardó sus cosas.

—Estás enterado de que está nevando allá afuera, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione, señalando la ventana con la cabeza. Draco miró la nieve, sin prestar atención, preguntándose por qué habría de ser un problema. Claro, porque acababa de decir que iba a dar un paseo.

—No te preocupes por mí, Granger. —Se despidió con un gesto y salió de la biblioteca.

OoOoOoO

* * *

(1) Vulture significa "Buitre". Vratsa es una ciudad en el noroeste de Bulgaria. Espero no les incomode, pero le dejaré Vultures de Vratsa, para no cambias las V's.

(2) Una yurta es una tienda de campaña utilizada por los nómadas de las estepas de Asia Central.

(3) Creí que la frase no existía, pero "ha corrido mucha agua bajo el puente" significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Krum se equivoca, al decir "bote".

(4) El "Quidditch Quarterly" es una publicación trimestral acerca de Quidditch. Lo prefiero dejar como está, porque la expresión no viene del Potterverso. Sin embargo, como "dato curioso", sí existe el Quidditch Quarterly en nuestro mundo; es una revista que habla del deporte real (una versión adaptada de lo que Rowling escribió). Les sugiero que busquen Quidditch en su buscador de preferencia, para que se sorprendan.

* * *

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	32. Juegos de buscador PARTE 2

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Diablos! Me tardé de nuevo… Disculpen…

Gracias a **Candelaria1, MisakiUchiha17, AnnieSly, xonyaa11, Pau, Sayuri-chan, Melanie Tao de Usui, NUMENEESSE, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Violet Stwy, bess20, catzeruf, toxica666, kawaiigiirl, Lunatica Dark, Acantha-27, jessyriddle, miredraco, Oduvanchik Dandelion** y un **Guest **por comentar en el capítulo anterior o alguno de los anteriores.

Si encuentran un error, no duden en decirme, no me enojo (mucho) XD

Disfruten…

* * *

El 28 de febrero fue un día deprimente, con aguanieve. Draco estaba parado junto a su madre, mirando la mansión Malfoy a la distancia. Había hecho un encantamiento sombrilla alrededor de ellos, pero el viento seguía alborotando sus túnicas y sus cabellos. Su antigua casa se veía tan gris y aprensiva como el clima. Draco estaba agradecido de que estuvieran haciendo esto al final del invierno, cuando se veía más amenazante. En dos meses, la mansión sería un alboroto de color, con sus elaborados jardines, donde la vida brotaría en primavera. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de su madre.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir al refugio?

—En un minuto. Es difícil creer que viví más de la mitad de mi vida en ese lugar —contestó Narcissa con tristeza.

—Yo no lo diría que viviste, sino sufriste —dijo el rubio en voz baja, sin estar seguro de que ella quisiera oír su opinión.

—Sufrí, sí. Pero también tuve muchas alegrías. Tú naciste aquí, te pusieron en mis brazos por primera vez en este lugar —dijo, sonriendo—. Nunca olvidaré cuán increíblemente feliz estaba en ese momento.

_Y de inmediato los elfos me quitaron de tus brazos, porque Padre creía que preocuparse por un infante no era una ocupación digna de una bruja sangre pura_, pensó Draco con amargura, aunque no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Estás segura de que tienes todo lo que quieres? No hay vuelta atrás, una vez que el fuego comience. —Draco apenas podía soportar el recuerdo de la última vez que había visto Fuego Maldito.

—Tengo los álbumes de fotos familiares. Eso es todo lo que quiero o necesito. —Su madre miró el refugio que había sido erigido por el ministerio, para los invitados que habían asistido para ver el evento—. No sé si podré encararlos.

—Recuerda que esto es tanto para ellos como para nosotros —dijo Draco con gentileza—. Entienden que no fuiste tú la que los puso en la bodega.

—Era mi casa. Fueron prisioneros en mi casa.

—Prisioneros de Voldemort y mi padre —dijo Draco con firmeza—. Ven, quiero que te alejes del viento. —Draco deseaba poder quedarse afuera, pero sabía que la necesidad de su madre por estar cómoda era más importante que su propio temor de ver a Harry. Aún no había llegado, pero Draco sabía que llegaría en cualquier minuto.

Entraron al refugio de tres paredes; el último lado daba a la mansión. Draco se sintió agradecido al ver a Luna, caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Garrick se estaba apoyando bastante en el brazo de la rubia. Draco acercó a su madre para que los conociera.

—Garrick. Es bueno verlo. —Estiró la mano hacia el fabricante de varitas.

—Draco. Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi —dijo Ollivander lentamente—. ¿Puedo decir que la vida fuera de una celda te sienta bien?

—Puedo decir lo mismo de usted —dijo Draco—. Creo que no ha visto a mi madre recientemente.

El hombre se enderezó un poco y besó con gentileza la mano que Narcissa le ofreció.

—Narcissa. Qué tiempos tan difíciles ha tenido que pasar. Espero que éste sea el comienzo de un futuro más prometedor.

Draco vio cómo se llenaban de lágrimas los ojos de su madre.

—Es usted muy amable, Garrick, por hablar de esa manera después de lo que pasó en la mansión.

Garrick negó con la cabeza.

—Ambos fuimos prisioneros en esa monstruosidad. Yo estuve ahí solamente dos años. Usted tuvo una sentencia mucho más larga. Pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Cómo te está funcionando tu varita nueva, Draco?

—Muy bien, es un placer usarla.

—Es muy interesante que hayas pasado de una varita de espino a una de fresno. Dice mucho, en verdad. —Garrick no quiso continuar. En vez de eso, se giró hacia Luna—. ¿Cómo te va, querida?

La triste sonrisa de Luna era aquella a la que Draco ya se había acostumbrado.

—Lista para nuevos comienzos.

Draco alcanzó a ver movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y esa fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que Harry entrara al refugio. Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado, junto con Dean Thomas. Se habían detenido en la entrada, para hablar con un oficial del ministerio. Draco notó que los aurores en la parte de atrás del cuarto se habían movido, no muy sutilmente, hasta llegar a junto a él. ¿En serio pensaron que iba a atacar a Harry? Esperando que su madre no hubiera notado eso, señaló las sillas que estaban acomodadas cerca de ellos.

—Madre, Garrick, vamos a sentarnos.

—No tan deprisa, necesito hablar con Harry —dijo Garrick, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Luna miró a Draco a los ojos.

—Venga a sentarse. Estoy segura de que Harry estará aquí en solo un minuto —dijo, mientras llevaba a Garrick y a su madre hacia las sillas. Draco se dirigió, agradecido, a la parte más alejada del refugio. Los aurores lo siguieron hasta su nueva posición.

Harry miró a Malfoy en cuanto entraron al refugio. Estaba parado junto a Ollivander y Narcissa Malfoy, platicando. Mientras Hermione hablaba de negocios con el burócrata del ministerio, el moreno vio cómo Luna llevaba a Garrick y a Narcissa hacia las sillas, y Malfoy se dirigía a la esquina trasera del lugar. Harry notó, irritado, que Malfoy estaba siendo vigilado de cerca por dos aurores.

Volteó hacia el oficial del ministerio, cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

—¿Por qué hay guardias con Malfoy?

—Sólo estamos vigilándolo, para asegurarnos de que no haya problemas —dijo el oficial con facilidad—. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señor Potter.

Harry miró al mago, incrédulo.

—Dígales que se vayan. Él no necesita guardias. Y le aseguro que yo no necesito a alguien que me proteja de él. ¿Entendido? —dijo, tan fríamente y con tanta fuerza como pudo. Debió haber funcionado, porque el oficial palideció y se apresuró hasta llegar con los aurores, para susurrarle algo a uno de ellos. El auror miró al oficial y luego a Harry, para después encogerse de hombros. Le hizo un gesto a su compañero y ambos se alejaron. Malfoy notó que se iban y se giró para mirar a Harry. Éste le hizo un gesto breve, antes de girar y caminar hacia el grupo de sillas.

—Qué amable de tu parte, Harry —dijo Luna, sin pretender que no se había dado cuenta.

Harry se encogió de hombros y volteó para ver a Garrick.

—Señor Ollivander. Es bueno verlo con tan buena salud.

—Todo gracias a mis ángeles guardianes: tú, Luna y Draco. No había podido lograrlo sin ustedes tres. —Garrick se puso de pie con dificultad—. Es bueno verte, Harry Potter.

Harry miró a Narcissa Malfoy.

—Narcissa. Un día muy difícil para usted.

—Sí, pero también es uno que he estado esperando con ansias. Me alegra tener a mi hijo aquí, para consolarme. —Harry miró hacia donde Malfoy estaba parado. Pensó, por un breve momento, que debía ir a decirle a Malfoy que fuera a estar junto a su madre, pero sabía que la única razón por la que no estaba ahí era porque Harry estaba junto a ella.

—Necesito checar algo con los aurores afuera; ver cuándo planean comenzar —dijo Hermione.

—Iré contigo —dijo Harry con rapidez.

Narcissa Malfoy asintió.

—Díganles que todos están aquí.

Rápidamente, Harry encontró al auror Baracas. Estaba con el escuadrón de aurores, todos con sus escobas.

—Vale, tomen sus posiciones. Vamos a comenzar en unos diez minutos. —Los aurores asintieron y volaron para resguardar el perímetro de la propiedad—. Señor Potter, qué bueno que haya podido llegar. Tenemos todo preparado.

—¿Y están seguros de que el fuego será contenido? He visto lo que puede hacer —dijo Harry, mirando la mansión.

—Tenemos levantadas cinco barreras. Tres más de las que, en mi opinión, son necesarias. El fuego no debería llegar a las barreras, pero si lo hace, será contenido.

—¿Quién va a comenzarlo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Yo iba a hacerlo, a menos que usted quiera hacerlo, señor Potter.

—No, no quiero, pero creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry, mirando de reojo el refugio—. Es _su _casa. —Baracas se sorprendió por la sugerencia, pero asintió. Harry miró a Hermione, esperando que se ofreciera a ir a hablar con Malfoy, pero la chica estaba estudiando con atención la mansión—. Ahora vuelvo —dijo entre dientes.

Malfoy estaba parado junto a su madre.

—Disculpen la interrupción. ¿Puedo hablar con Malfoy? —dijo el moreno. El rubio lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Sucede algo, Potter? —dijo, siguiendo a Harry a regañadientes, hasta afuera del refugio. El viento había disminuido un poco, pero aún había aguanieve.

—Están listos para comenzar. Quería saber si querías comenzar el Fuego Maldito. —Harry no estaba mirándolo directamente: sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto por encima del hombro de Draco.

—¿Por qué yo? —dijo Draco bruscamente. Harry volteó para mirarlo.

—Porque es tu casa, Malfoy —dijo lentamente, como si estuviera explicándoselo a un niño—. Pensé que, quizá…

—No. Gracias, pero no, no es necesario. —Draco se obligó a decir las palabras con calma—. Mi madre y yo estamos cómodos con sólo ver.

—¿Les digo que comiencen?

Draco miró el refugio.

—Creo que mi madre quería decir algunas palabras primero.

Harry asintió.

—Se los haré saber. —Caminó hacia Baracas.

Cuando Harry volvió a entrar al refugio, vio que los Malfoy estaban de pie, frente a la pequeña multitud. Ron y Hermione estaban alejados. Harry se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

—Quería agradecerles a todos ustedes por soportar este frío y deprimente día en Wiltshire. Es un día muy difícil para nosotros. Draco y yo sabemos que es incluso más difícil para ustedes. La mansión Malfoy fue su prisión y todos ustedes sufrieron dentro de sus paredes. Ambos esperamos que encuentren consuelo al saber que la magia negra y malvada, que llena los pasillos y bodegas de la mansión Malfoy, será destruida con la caída de sus paredes.

Continuó.

—Desearía poder redimirnos por el dolor que sufrieron aquí, pero no soy tan tonta como para esperar que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer sirva para tales efectos. Solo puedo esperar que el nacimiento del Centro Diggory ayude bastante para comenzar el proceso de sanación.

Narcissa le hizo un gesto a Harry, que hizo lo mismo con Baracas, ubicado afuera. El auror y su compañero levantaron sus escobas y volaron por encima de las barreras hacia la mansión. Ron, Hermione y Harry caminaron hacia la barrera.

—Espero que sean rápidos al regresar —dijo Ron, moviendo la cabeza.

—Nunca pensé que tendría que ver Fuego Maldito de nuevo —dijo Hermione, estremeciéndose. Harry la miró, mientras Ron rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —Ninguno de ellos había olvidado la tortura que Hermione había sufrido bajo la varita de Bellatrix, mientras Harry y Ron estaban atrapados en la bodega.

La chica sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, es que una cosa es hablar acerca de quemar la mansión, y otra es hacerlo en verdad.

—Ya comenzó —dijo Ron, señalando con un dedo hacia donde una repentina ráfaga naranja había emergido de las piedras grises. Los tres vieron cómo las dos figuras volaban hacia ellos. Los aurores volaron por encima de la barrera y aterrizaron a unos metros de ellos.

—Espero nunca tener que volver a hacer eso en mi vida —dijo Baracas, negando con la cabeza—. Es asqueroso.

—Intenta estar atrapado en un cuarto de Hogwarts con él —dijo Ron—. Yo todavía tengo pesadillas.

Miraron cómo las lenguas de fuego anaranjadas aumentaban de brillo, mientras serpenteaba por dentro y alrededor de la mansión. El rugir de las llamas y el sonido de los vidrios reventándose llenaron el aire. Harry miró el refugio. Narcissa y su hijo habían salido y estaban mirando las flamas, con los brazos alrededor del otro. Harry se sorprendió cuando vio a Luna Lovegood acercarse a Malfoy por el otro lado. Rodeó con su brazo la cintura del chico, y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, mientras veían juntos las llamas.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —preguntó Harry, confundido por la obvia calma y cercanía que los dos sentían. Ron y Hermione miraron hacia donde Harry miraba.

—Oh, Luna y Draco son muy buenos amigos —dijo Hermione—. Lo han sido todo el año.

—¿Luna _Lunática _Lovegood y Draco Malfoy son amigos? —Harry la miró, incrédulo.

—Los mejores amigos, yo diría —dijo Ron. Hermione asintió.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —dijo, incapaz de imaginarse a los dos como amigos; casi tan improbable como una amistad entre él y Malfoy.

—Muchas cosas han pasado y cambiado desde que te fuiste —dijo Hermione—. Tienes que ponerte al corriente, si te atreves a intentarlo.

OoOoOoO

Harry se levantó de la mesa de conferencias, haciendo un esfuerzo concienzudo por no gruñir, cuando sus músculos protestaron por el movimiento. Dos semanas seguidas de práctica con los Cannons habían hecho que se diera cuenta que tendría mucho trabajo por delante para estar tan en forma como los otros miembros del equipo. Una bludger perdida lo había golpeado, mientras la práctica de esa mañana terminaba. Eso tampoco había ayudado a que su dolor mejorara.

La reunión de la junta había salido bien. La junta de la BMP se reunía en la sala de conferencias de Gringotts, hasta que la construcción del Centro Diggory estuviera completa, y acababan de votar y aceptar los bocetos arquitectónicos finales para la primera etapa del Centro.

—Potter. —Harry hizo una mueca y volteó hacia la voz, que solo podía pertenecerle a una persona—. Gracias por hacer que retiraran la orden de restricción —dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndole la mano.

Harry dudó por un momento, pero estiró su mano y estrechó la del rubio.

—Em, no hay problema. Era tonta, dado que vamos a estar juntos en las reuniones y debemos reunirnos para inspeccionar el sitio de la construcción.

—Hace las cosas un poco más fáciles, pero no tenías que hacerlo —dijo Malfoy, con un gesto.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia los papeles frente a él; se tomó su tiempo para guardarlos en su portafolios de cuero. Cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, Malfoy ya se había ido. Simon Ward estaba caminando hacia Harry. Éste sonrió y estrechó su mano.

—Gracias por acomodar la sala de conferencias. Estoy seguro de que los duendes no estaban ansiosos por recibirme aquí regularmente.

Simon rio.

—Me costó un poco de trabajo pero valió la pena. Se están beneficiando por las donaciones a la BMP, que comienzan a llegar, así que estuvieron dispuestos a entrar en razón.

—Es bueno ver que el mundo mágico está aceptando la idea. Ayuda a garantizar el éxito.

—Bueno, creo que el éxito claramente va a ser gracias por ti y Draco. Creo que todo el mundo está fascinado con ustedes dos.

Harry sintió una oleada de ira, que rápidamente reprimió.

—No hay nada entre nosotros, nada por lo que pudieran estar fascinados. Sólo estamos de acuerdo en que hay una necesidad para el Centro. Esa es la misma razón por la que tú aceptaste estar en la junta directiva.

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes; en especial, después de la fotografía en _El Profeta_.

Harry hizo una mueca y asintió. De algún modo, un fotógrafo se había colado en el refugio en Wiltshire, y había capturado el breve momento en el que Malfoy y él habían hablado. Se había especulado mucho acerca de ese encuentro.

Harry vio la hora.

—Necesito irme. Gusto en verte, Simon.

OoOoOoO

Harry cerró la puerta de la pequeña casa de campo que había rentado en Devon. La mayoría de los jugadores de los Cannons compartían vivienda, para llegar a fin de mes. Harry sabía que ellos lo creían distante, por no vivir con alguien, pero con su disfraz, no era capaz de tener un compañero de cuarto. Incluso sin esa consideración, después de años de compartir dormitorio con cinco chicos, o de vivir en una tienda con Ron y Hermione o con cuidadores de dragones, el privilegio de relajarse al final del día en un lugar que él podía definir como "suyo" no era algo a lo que iba a renunciar.

Harry miró las casi vacías habitaciones. La casa había venido con solo lo mínimo de muebles. Hermione y Ginny habían rodado los ojos cuando lo vieron por primera vez.

—Tienes que hacer algo con esto, Harry —había dicho Hermione—. Pon una bandera de Gryffindor. Vuélvelo tu hogar.

Harry se había encogido de hombros y no había pensado mucho en ello. Era extraño pensar en ese lugar como su hogar; no era más hogar para él que Grimmauld Place, o la yurta en las montañas. Solo eran paradas temporales, antes de que su vida lo obligara a mudarse.

La madre de Ron había sido más de ayuda.

—Si vas a estar viviendo por tu cuenta, vas a tener que aprender a cocinar. —Había insistido en que el moreno la ayudara en la Madriguera por una semana, antes de permitirle mudarse a Devon. La última noche, él había preparado la cena entera, bajo su mirada vigilante. Cuando se lamentó de ello con George (mientras pelaban patatas), el chico sólo había negado con la cabeza.

—Es el precio que debes pagar por ser un Weasley. Nos hizo lo mismo a Fred y a mí, cuando nos mudamos.

Harry notó que George decía el nombre de su hermano con facilidad, sin la vacilación que había tenido durante su última visita. Fue solo hasta que la mujer estuvo segura de que no moriría de hambre que lo dejó mudarse a la casa de campo. Su regalo de bienvenida fue un conjunto completo de cacerolas y sartenes.

Harry fue a la cocina y sacó los ingredientes para la cena. No le había dicho a Molly, mientras le daba lecciones, que él, en otra vida, había cocinado muchas veces para los Dursley. Molly le enseñó hechizos y atajos que nunca habría imaginado a los diez años. Se encontró a sí mismo usando preparaciones _muggles_ y mágicas, y la cocina era, fácilmente, el mejor cuarto en la casa. _En especial, ahora que los narcisos comenzaban a florecer_, pensó, mientras miraba hacia el pequeño jardín por la ventana. Más allá, podía ver la vasta naturaleza del Parque Nacional Dartmoor. Aún había puntos con nieve por el suelo y cubriendo los altos páramos. Neville le había prometido que iría a visitarlo, para ayudarlo con los jardines, durante las vacaciones de Pascua.

Por ahora, tenía que enfocarse en el siguiente juego, que estaba a sólo una semana. Como todos los miembros del equipo eran nuevos, todavía estaban aprendiendo a trabajar juntos como equipo. Harry esperaba que comenzaran a hacer _clic_, o los Chudley Cannons estaban condenados a continuar su racha de pérdidas.

OoOoOoO

Marzo se volvió abril, y la construcción del Centro Diggory iba la mar de bien. La junta de la Fundación estaba visitando el sitio de construcción para checar el progreso. Harry nunca había visto cómo se construía un edificio usando métodos mágicos, y estaba fascinado. Las paredes ya habían sido erigidas y el techo estaría completo para el fin de semana. El encargado, un mago grande y corpulento de York, esperaba tener las paredes interiores terminadas para fin de mes. Además, los cuatro edificios adicionales estaban siendo construidos. Éstos darían alojamiento para el personal y los huéspedes: las familias que visitarían a los residentes de largo plazo.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo mirando a Malfoy. Se había alejado del grupo y estaba parado junto a un gran roble, mirando el campo. Maldiciéndose mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia él. Malfoy lo miró pero no dijo nada, cuando Harry se detuvo junto a él. Harry vaciló; necesitaba, quería hacerle la pregunta que había estado molestándolo desde enero.

Murmurando blasfemias, Harry decidió terminar con ello de una vez.

—Leí las cartas de Diggory. —Malfoy se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada, solo asintió y siguió mirando hacia el campo—. Hermione dijo que tú también las habías leído.

—Sí, me las prestó el semestre pasado —dijo Malfoy, por fin. Su voz se oía plana y sin emociones.

Harry no sabía qué pensar de la reticencia del rubio a hablar, pero ahora que finalmente había reunido el valor para preguntar, no iba a detenerse.

—Ahora tiene más sentido, lo del Centro. Quiero decir, el aprender más acerca de Cedric Diggory, el tipo de hombre que era, hace que el Centro tenga más sentido.

—Era un buen hombre, un buen amigo. —Malfoy miró a Harry, obviamente preguntándose qué quería.

—Ya sabía eso, por hablar con Simon, pero es diferente leer sus cartas. Se puede ver cuánto se preocupaba por… las personas. —Harry casi dijo "nosotros", pero se detuvo a tiempo—. Se puede ver con facilidad cómo habría querido ser parte del Centro, de haber vivido.

—Quería ser un sanador de la mente; ayudar a otros.

Harry asintió. Estaba haciendo tiempo; aún no había preguntado lo que quería, pero sabía que si lo hacía, abriría una puerta que quería dejar firmemente cerrada. Pero solo había una persona que le diría la respuesta. Hermione y Ron se habían rehusado.

Se giró, dispuesto a irse, pero se forzó a detenerse.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Malfoy giró para encararlo. Sus grises ojos estaban oscuros, y su rostro, cuidadosamente quieto.

—Si puedo contestarla, lo haré.

—Diggory escribió que tú me pediste hacer algo, ayudarte con algo que era arriesgado. No dice qué era.

El rubio lo miró y luego apartó la mirada.

—No lo puso por escrito porque lo que te pedí hacer era ilegal.

Harry no se había esperado eso.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿A qué te refieres con ilegal?

—No fue robar huevos de dragón o algo por el estilo. —Malfoy respiró profundamente—. Necesitaba ayuda para aprender a repeler la maldición _imperius_. Tú accediste a ayudarme. Cedric aceptó supervisarnos para que no te metieras en problemas.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Ninguna de las posibles cosas que había pensado había involucrado alguna maldición imperdonable.

—¿Te refieres a que… en verdad utilicé la _imperius_ contigo?

Malfoy asintió.

—Tres veces en total, en tres sesiones diferentes, durante seis semanas, más o menos.

—¿Por qué necesitabas saber cómo repeler la maldición y por qué dije que sí? —Harry aún intentaba procesar la idea—. La única razón por la que podrías haber necesitado saberlo es si alguien estaba usándola contigo.

—Ésa es más de una pregunta. —La voz de Malfoy se había vuelto dura. Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Discúlpame por querer saber qué jodidos hice con mi propia vida —dijo Harry, enojado, y dio la vuelta.

Escuchó a Malfoy maldecir pero siguió caminando. Malfoy lo agarró del brazo, lo detuvo y comenzó a hablar, apurado.

—Lo lamento. Eso fue injustificable de mi parte. Tienes razón. Pregunta lo que quieras. —Respiró profundamente—. No es algo de lo que pueda hablar con facilidad. Necesitaba aprender a repeler la maldición _imperius _porque mi padre la usaba conmigo mientras estaba en casa, cuando estaba aquí… —Hizo un gesto hacia donde había estado la mansión—. Lo había hecho por años. Yo tenía catorce años y estaba desesperado por detenerlo. Después de tu demostración en la clase de Moody, te pedí que me ayudaras. —Malfoy estaba hablando con prisa, obviamente temeroso de que Harry se alejara antes de terminar—. Tú ya eras amigo de Cedric y así es como él se involucró. ¿Por qué accediste a hacerlo? Lo único que puedo decirte es lo que tú nos dijiste, a Cedric y a mí, cuando él te lo preguntó. Dijiste que sí porque, si yo estaba dispuesto a pedir tu ayuda, debía significar que necesitaba saberlo por una razón muy buena, o no lo habría considerado.

—En la oficina de Kingsley, mencionaste a dos personas ese día. ¿Éramos Cedric y yo?

—Sí.

Harry asintió y se alejó con velocidad, sin decir otra palabra.

OoOoOoO

Draco vio cómo Harry se alejaba, y solo hasta que el moreno hubo desaparecido al dar la vuelta al edificio parcialmente construido, se permitió apoyarse contra el árbol y dejarse caer sobre el suelo, pues sus piernas ya no lo sostenían. Harry haciendo preguntas, hablando con él acerca de lo que había pasado, lo había tomado tan desprevenido que apenas había sido capaz de respirar. Y luego, casi lo arruinaba, sin querer hacerlo. La necesidad de proteger sus secretos más oscuros era tan automática que le había contestado con brusquedad sin pensarlo.

Se había separado del grupo para alejarse de Harry. Draco no sabía cómo iba a poder pasar las siguientes reuniones y los recorridos por el sitio, cuando lo único que quería era quitar la tira de cuero del cabello de Harry y ver si era tan suave como lo recordaba. Lo he ayudaba el hecho de que Harry estuviera haciendo quien sabe qué cosa para mantenerse increíblemente en forma. Hoy, llevaba una camisa de mezclilla, que no había abotonado por completo, o siquiera metido en sus pantalones _muggles_. Y las mismas botas de piel de dragón que había llevado en Navidad. Draco había deseado que se hubiera puesto una túnica de mago, como todos los demás, para no haber tratado de mirar el trasero del Elegido, mientras el encargado señalaba el progreso que había habido desde la última visita.

Y luego, que Harry lo buscara y comenzara a preguntar acerca de Cedric y cómo habían comenzado a verse… nunca pensó que Harry le llegara a hablar por voluntad propia, mucho menos hacer preguntas. El rubio apoyó su cabeza contra el tronco, mirando sin ver hacia el campo de Wiltshire. Tendría que hablar con McCain, para saber qué debía hacer, cómo debía manejar ese nuevo progreso. Por más reticente que había estado al comenzar las sesiones de terapia, había llegado a apoyarse en ellas. No estaba seguro de cómo habría logrado salir adelante los últimos siete meses sin ellas.

OoOoOoO

Harry se apareció en el cuarto frontal de la casa de campo e inmediatamente buscó algo para romper. Maldito. Imbécil. Idiota. Los ojos de Harry se posaron en el florero que Ginny le había regalado al mudarse y, con un movimiento de su dedo, se elevó y se estrelló contra la pared. Miró alrededor, buscando algo más, y maldijo. El lugar estaba tan vacío que ni siquiera podía romper algo. Abrió la puerta, dispuesto a salir, a hacer algo. Chocó con alguien con un "umpff". Se fijó y vio a Simon Ward, retrocediendo.

Harry se obligó a cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez, antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Cuando los abrió, Simon seguía ahí, alzando las manos en posición defensiva.

—Solo hazme saber si quieres que me vaya.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Simon? ¿Cómo supiste…?

—Hermione sugirió; bueno, me pidió que viniera. Tenía que regresar a Hogwarts.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Seguían en la entrada; aún no había invitado al otro mago a entrar.

—¿Por qué quería que vinieras?

—Ella te vio, bueno, ambos te vimos hablando con Draco; luego, te fuiste. Temía que tú fueras a… —La voz del mago se apagó. Claramente, estaba avergonzado y no sabía qué debía decir.

—Que Merlín me salve de esa bruja. Me alegra tanto que sea de Ron y no mía —dijo Harry, quitándose los lentes y apretándose el puente de la nariz—. ¿Te dijo dónde vivo?

—Me temo que sí —dijo Simon—. No te preocupes, tengo una muy mala memoria. Me iré.

—No, quédate. Nos haré algo de comer. —Harry giró abruptamente y volvió a entrar a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Simon dudó por un momento, para luego entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Siguió el sonido de las puertas de la alacena, siendo manipuladas con brusquedad, en la cocina.

Se quedó en el umbral. Harry ya había sacado huevos, mantequilla, champiñones y cebollas.

—No tienes que cocinar.

—De hecho, sí tengo. No hay ningún árbol por aquí. ¿Te gustan los omelets?

Simon miró al moreno, mientras éste comenzaba a romper los huevos y los vaciaba en un tazón; era obvio que no esperaba una respuesta.

—Los omelets están bien. ¿Me puedes explicar el comentario de los árboles?

Harry rio. Miró a Simon, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

—Iba a salir y cortar un árbol, pero olvidé donde estaba. Hay muy pocos árboles por aquí, como para desperdiciarlos al cortar uno.

Simon sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Intuyo que así descargabas tu ira en Rumania.

Harry asintió, sin molestarse en contestar, mientras elegía un cuchillo y comenzaba a rebanar los champiñones y las cebollas.

—No hay árboles. No hay cosas para romper. Entonces, la siguiente mejor opción en Devon es cocinar.

—¿Quieres hablar mientras cocinas? —Simon preguntó, dudoso—. Es obvio que hablar con Draco te molestó bastante.

—¿Qué tan bueno eres con el _Reparo_? —preguntó Harry, mientras ponía mantequilla en una sartén.

—Lo suficiente como para salirme con la mía al soltar una bludger en casa, sin que mi abuela supiera que había roto su preciada porcelana.

—¿Podrías reparar el florero que rompí en el otro cuarto? Ginny me lo dio. No quiero que se lo tome personal si llega a venir. —Simon rio y fue al otro cuarto, para hacer lo que le pedía.

Al regresar a la cocina, Simon dijo:

—Deberías juntar muchas cosas para romper, así no te desquitarías con las cosas que en verdad te gustan.

—Esa es una buena idea —dijo Harry, sorprendido. Estaba salteando los vegetales en la mantequilla, moviéndolos con una espátula—. Hay vino por allá, sírvete. —El otro mago localizó la botella y sacó dos copas. Al servir el vino, puso una de ellas junto a Harry.

—¿Siempre cocinas _muggle_? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry miró la espátula en su mano.

—Más y más. Supongo que sí. Excepto al fregar ollas y al hacer tareas desastrosas. Así es como aprendí a cocinar. Molly, la mamá de Ron, me enseñó cocina mágica, pero creo que es más fácil hacer lo que siempre he sabido, en vez de pensar cómo hacerlo con magia.

Harry sacó los vegetales de la sartén y tomó el tazón con los huevos batidos. Checando la temperatura de la sartén, vertió la mitad de la mezcla.

—¿No vas a preguntarme acerca de Malfoy?

—No. Supuse que, si querías hacerlo, me contarías. De otro modo, Hermione me ordenó asegurarme de que no hicieras estallar nada.

Harry rio mientras movía la sartén, esparciendo uniformemente la mezcla.

—¿Y cómo, exactamente, planeabas detenerme?

—No estaba muy seguro. De hecho, esperaba esperando que lo hubiera dicho figurativamente, en vez de literalmente. —Miró cómo Harry ponía los vegetales salteados en el centro del omelet—. Pero, después de ver tu expresión al salir de la casa, entendí que lo había dicho en serio.

—Sí, es probable —murmuró Harry. Metió la espátula debajo del omelet y movió los lados cuidadosamente, hacia el centro. Después, deslizó el omelet terminado en un plato templado, para luego comenzar a preparar el siguiente.

—Me conocen por despotricar mucho —dijo Harry, levantando su copa y dándole un trago—. Pero me he vuelto mejor para controlarme.

—¿De qué modo? —Simon lo miró, con la cabeza de lado.

—Tuve que hacerlo en Rumania. Cuando me molesto en verdad, mi magia comienza a elevarse y las cosas, em, explotan. Eso puede ser realmente malo cuando estás trabajando con dragones. La magia los altera, y la magia descontrolada los vuelve locos. No deseaba matar a mis compañeros, así que tuve que aprender a controlarla. Charlie me ayudó mucho con ello.

Harry tomó una hogaza de pan, que estaba en la caja de la barra, y cortó dos rebanadas gruesas, untándoles mantequilla. Terminó el segundo omelet y lo puso en otro plato, acomodó el pan y le dio un plato a Simon. Tomó su copa y señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta de atrás. Ésta se abrió y el moreno salió, esperando que Simon lo siguiera.

Simon se encontró sentándose en una pequeña mesa en el jardín. Había una barda de piedra rodeando el jardín, con vista a Dartmoor. El páramo era de un vibrante verde, pues la primavera hacía que el suelo cobrara vida. A la distancia, las ovejas adornaban el paisaje.

—Gracias por cocinar.

Harry le restó importancia con un gesto y dijo:

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, considerando que estabas dispuesto a soportarme. —Tomó un pedazo del omelet—. Supongo que te debo una explicación.

Simon negó con la cabeza.

—No te sientas obligado, pero si quieres hablar estaré encantado de escucharte.

—Le pregunté a Malfoy acerca de algo en las cartas. Necesitaba saber qué favor me había pedido, al principio de cuarto año. Cedric no dijo qué era.

—¿Te respondió?

Harry dudó pero asintió.

—Me contó acerca de la maldición _imperius_. Que quería repelerla.

—¿Y eso te molestó?

Harry aventó su tenedor hacia el plato, sin pretender que comía. Levantó su copa de vino, girándola entre sus dedos.

—Respondió mis preguntas. Fue un poco imbécil al principio, pero supongo que eso fue porque estaba en shock, porque le estaba hablando. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo, más que con él. No debería haber hablado con él.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pensé que si podía entender esa pieza, sería suficiente y podría continuar mi camino. Pero solo me lleva a más preguntas. No quería saber nada, pero no puedo evitar obsesionarme por ello.

—Y, ahora que Draco contestó tu pregunta, ¿puedes dejar de obsesionarte? ¿Estás satisfecho?

Harry se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Ese es el problema. No lo estoy. Ahora sé qué me pidió hacer, y de hecho puedo verme a mí mismo accediendo a algo como eso. Estúpido y de catorce años, usando la _imperius_ con un compañero. Habría tomado ese riesgo.

—¿Pero ahora quieres saber cómo llegaste de un punto a otro? —Harry asintió. Simon dudó, para luego hablar—. Hay algo que no está en las cartas. Cedric me lo dijo en persona. Cuando usas la _imperius_ con alguien, puedes sentir las emociones del sujeto.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedes saber lo que están pensando?

—No, sólo lo que están sintiendo. Hambre, miedo, felicidad, etcétera. —Simon miró a Harry.

—¿Y otras emociones? —dijo el moreno—. Entonces, estás sugiriendo… Cuando la utilicé con Malfoy, pude haber captado algo que estuviera pensando…

—Sólo estoy adivinando. Tratar de adivinar si alguien está interesado en ti ya es difícil, en especial si tienes catorce y no sabes si ese alguien es gay. Es posible que la conexión de la _imperius_ hiciera que te dieras cuenta de que Draco era gay y estaba… interesado.

—Sabía que no debía haber hablado con él hoy. —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Todo esto está demasiado jodido.

—¿Qué temes que suceda si aprendes más?

—La mitad de mí quiere saber exactamente lo que pasó, todo. Pero estoy aterrado al mismo tiempo. No nos conociste en la escuela. Nos odiábamos. Y descubrir que en realidad no nos odiábamos, que por dos años todo había sido un acto… No es como si hubiera estado en un accidente y hubiera despertado sin recuerdos. Él decidió eliminar esos recuerdos. Él me hizo esto.

—Bajo una gran presión.

—Vale, acepto eso.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido que intentar entender esto es más de lo que puedes hacer por ti mismo? —preguntó Simon.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es: ¿para qué crees que estamos construyendo el Centro Diggory? Para ayudar a la gente a recuperarse de la guerra. ¿En serio crees que deberías ser capaz de superar semejante trauma tú solo?

—No puedo ver a un terapeuta —dijo Harry rotundamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me encerrarían en la sala Thickey antes de que tuviera tiempo para exhalar —dijo Harry, moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Tienes idea de lo fregado que estoy?

Simon rio.

—Si eres capaz de hacer esa pregunta, no puede ser tan malo como crees.

Harry rio de nuevo.

—Mi novio me borró la memoria y el hombre en el que más confiaba en el mundo me dio una poción de amor. Quedé perdidamente enamorado de una chica genial, solo para enterarme que todo fue una mentira. Y me enviaron a morir por el bien mayor. Además, soy responsable de haber matado al mago más tenebroso del último siglo.

—Tienes razón, te encerrarían al instante.

Harry echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una risotada.

—Merlín, ¿puedes imaginártelo? Soy el sueño húmedo de cualquier terapeuta; podrían escribir tesis acerca de mí por décadas.

—¿Cómo es que sigues de pie y caminando por ahí?

—Es por ello que me fui en septiembre. Gracias a Godric por Charlie Weasley. No lo habría logrado sin él.

Simon lo miró con atención.

—Lo mencionaste antes. ¿Te ayudó?

Harry asintió.

—Charlie me ayudó a superarlo, pero no se lo puse fácil. Peleé con él a cada paso.

—¿Pelearon? —Simon lo miró con sorpresa.

—Diablos, sí. No me dejaba salirme con la mía. Me obligó a dejar de sentir lástima por mí mismo. Y el campamento de dragones no es para los débiles de espíritu. Yo no era el único que tenía problemas. Casi todos allá tienen una historia, algo que están tratando de evitar, o una realidad de la que están tratando de escapar. Peleé con Charlie y con cualquier otro solamente para dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué te hizo regresar?

—Ya era tiempo. Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía. Cuando me ofrecieron jugar, parecía que el destino me estaba llevando de vuelta a Inglaterra —dijo Harry.

—¿Te ofrecieron jugar? —preguntó Simon—. ¿Jugar a qué? —Preguntó mientras jugaba con su copa de vino, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—¿No sigues el Quidditch?

Simon rio, sonrojándose un poco.

—Puede que haya notado que el nuevo buscador de los Cannons se parece mucho al _glamour_ que llevabas en Navidad. No quería decir nada, supuse que querrías que se mantuviera en secreto.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Muy poca gente lo sabe. Supuse que reconocerías mi _glamour_.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero no nos desviemos del tema de la noche. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si te sentaras y hablaras con Draco acerca de su relación?

—Descubriría todo lo que perdí. Quiero odiar a Malfoy. No puedo bajar la guardia.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Llegaste a conocer a _Ojoloco_ Moody? —Simon negó con la cabeza—. Tenía un dicho: "Alerta permanente". Una y otra vez, nos lo recordaba. Y mira lo que pasó cuando yo no estuve alerta.

—Eran tiempos de guerra. Y todo terminó, gracias a ti. Necesitas encontrar la forma de superar lo que pasó.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Veo a Malfoy durante las reuniones, lo escucho. No es el mismo que conocí en la escuela. No es el mismo que recuerdo. Este Malfoy es tranquilo, respeta a los otros, los escucha y hace preguntas. Quiero saber lo que le pasó al bastardo arrogante.

—Tienes que preguntarle eso a él, volver a aprender quién es…

—Nunca.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Y si me agrada? ¿Y si este nuevo Malfoy me agrada? —dijo Harry en voz baja. Se puso de pie, movió la mano y los platos levitaron y lo siguieron, mientras entraba a la casa. Simon suspiró y se puso de pie, para seguirlo.

—¿Te agrada? —preguntó, mientras entraban a la sala de estar. Harry señaló el sillón, mientras él se sentaba en uno de butaca. Apuntó a la chimenea con la varita y el fuego rugió, quitando lentamente el frío del cuarto.

—No importa. Nunca podré confiar en él.

—Comenzaste el Centro Diggory con él. Puedes confiar en él cuando se trata de eso.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es diferente. El Centro, lo entiendo. Se trata de ayudar a otros. Confío en Narcissa. Tenemos un buen grupo en la junta. No confío en Malfoy a nivel personal.

—Te traicionó una vez, y no puedes tomar ese riesgo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—Hablar con él no implica que estés obligado. No necesitas…

—No confío en mí mismo. Claramente, soy un idiota cuando se trata de juzgar a las personas…

—Eso no es verdad. Mira a Ron y Hermione, o a todos los Weasley. Son buenas personas.

—Cierto. Y casi destruyo a la familia completa. Fred ya no está y Bill tendrá cicatrices de por vida.

—Y Ron me dijo que salvaste las vidas de su padre y de Ginny.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—De no haber sido por mí, sus vidas nunca habrían estado en riesgo.

—Parece que necesitamos que Charlie vuelva y te obligue a dejar de sentir lástima. —Simon puso su mano en puño—. Me temo que yo nunca fui tan bueno para pelear.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—En definitiva, necesito algo. Además, el aniversario está a la vuelta de la esquina. He estado obsesionándome mucho con eso. Necesito enfocarme en el entrenamiento, en algo más aparte del dos de mayo.

—¿Vas a ir a la Ceremonia de Remembranza?

Harry suspiró.

—No quiero hacerlo, pero se los debo a los Weasley. Y a Teddy, mi ahijado. La simple idea de poner un pie en Hogwarts hace que mi estómago se revuelva.

—¿Vas a ir disfrazado?

—No. Hermione me regañó cuando lo sugerí. "El mundo mágico" —Hizo comillas en el aire—. "Necesita verme".

—Eso es verdad —dijo Simon—. Cuando hablaste el año pasado tuviste un gran impacto.

—Pero fueron solo mentiras. Lo creía en ese momento, pero eran mentiras. ¿Qué dije? Algo acerca de que Dumbledore sabía que el arma más poderosa que yo tenía era el amor. El amor había vencido a Voldemort. Cuánta mierda fue eso. No fue amor, fue suerte que Voldemort muriera y yo no.

Simon negó con la cabeza.

—Yo estuve ahí. Escuché tu discurso. Recuerdo que pensé cuán orgulloso de ti habría estado Cedric. No fue suerte. Y no creo que puedas decir que no fue por el amor. Dumbledore te amaba. Quería proveerte de cada arma posible, incluso si estuvo mal que te diera la poción. Draco te amaba. Intentó salvarte, haciendo que tu amor por él no fuera utilizado como un arma. Fue su amor por ti lo que…

—Destruyó todo lo que yo creía que era verdad —dijo Harry amargamente.

Simon asintió.

—Sí, pero no puedes estar seguro de que no funcionó. No tenemos un _giratiempo_ para regresar y hacer que todas esas cosas no te ocurran, y así ver cuál habría sido el resultado.

—No puedes estar diciendo que estaban justificados. —Harry estaba hablando lenta y deliberadamente. Simon podía sentir su ira. Las llamas en la chimenea rugieron, subiendo por el conducto superior.

—Claro que no. Pero…

—¿Pero estuvo bien porque estábamos en guerra y la vida de muchas personas estaba en peligro? —Harry negó con la cabeza. Respiró profundamente varias veces, calmándose—. No me lo creo. Podré gemir y llorar todo lo que quiera, pero a final de cuentas no importa. Lo que se hizo no puede deshacerse.

—Es verdad —dijo Simon, aliviado de que el fuego comenzara a calmarse—. ¿Qué quieres para tu futuro?

Harry rio.

—Recuerdo que durante ese mayo, justo después de que todo hubo pasado, me quejé con Aberforth Dumbledore acerca de que quería una vida normal. Me dijo que debía poner los pies en la tierra. Nuestras vidas son lo que nosotros hacemos con ellas. Y eso ha sido lo que he estado intentando hacer: crearme una nueva vida.

—¿Puedes crear una nueva vida sin entender la anterior?

—No lo sé. Pero va a atormentarme de un modo u otro, ¿no es cierto?

OoOoOoO

Fue el último día de abril cuando Hermione fue sorprendida por Draco, cuando éste puso un delgado cuaderno de cuero junto a ella.

—¿Qué es eso?

Draco miró alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

—Mi diario de cuarto año.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Y por qué me lo estás mostrando?

—Harry me preguntó algo acerca de las cartas de Diggory. Pensé, y McCain lo pensó también, que quizá necesite saber más, que quiera saber más.

—¿En serio te preguntó? —preguntó Hermione—. Ha estado intentando hacer que le cuente por los últimos dos meses.

—¿En serio? ¿Y te rehusaste? —Fue el turno de Draco de sorprenderse.

Hermione asintió.

—Pensé que, si en verdad quería saber, te preguntaría.

—Gryffindors, nunca los entenderé —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza. Empujó el cuaderno hacia ella—. Saca tu varita.

Hermione lo miró y una expresión de comprensión cubrió su rostro. Juntos tocaron el cuaderno, y el delgado objeto triplicó su volumen; las páginas estaban desgastadas y la cubierta mostraba que había sido usado bastante.

—Ya está acomodado para la varita de Harry, y ahora la tuya. Si sientes la necesidad de leerlo para asegurarte de que está bien que él lo lea, lo entenderé. Pero… —Un fuerte rubor cubrió las mejillas de Draco, contrastando con su palidez.

—¿Pero es el diario de un chico de catorce años a la mitad de su primera relación? —dijo Hermione, riendo.

—Bueno, en definitiva eso, y me temo que era bastante liberal con mis opiniones acerca de los nacidos de _muggles_, por lo que no era tan…

—Ah, ya veo. Creo que nos ahorraré la vergüenza de leerlo a ambos. —Miró el diario y se lo regresó a Draco con lentitud—. ¿Por qué no se lo das tú? Estará aquí para la Ceremonia de Remembranza.

—No puedo, él no… —Draco balbuceó, algo raro en él, mientras las ideas pasaban con rapidez por su cabeza—. ¿En verdad va a venir para la ceremonia?

Hermione asintió.

—No se ha decidido aún, pero creo que sí, vendrá. Por el bien de Teddy y los Weasley. No hablará en la ceremonia. Shacklebolt ha tratado de convencerlo, pero no quiere considerarlo.

—Pero habló el año pasado. —Draco ya había sido arrestado para entonces, pero había leído el discurso de Harry en _El Profeta_. Se había sorprendido al ver que Harry, que siempre tenía problemas para encontrar las palabras correctas, había sido capaz de dar un discurso tan conmovedor.

—Sí, así es. Pero mucho ha cambiado desde entonces. —Hermione se mordió el labio—. Dice que el discurso del año pasado estaba basado en las mentiras de Dumbledore. Puede que haya tenido progresos al procesar lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero no ha dicho siquiera una palabra acerca de Dumbledore.

Draco la miró.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No ha hablado acerca de él para nada?

Hermione asintió.

—Se negó a leer la carta que Dumbledore le dejó, se negó a hablar con su retrato. Incluso venir a Hogwarts va a ser muy difícil para él. —La chica suspiró—. Es por eso que me alegro que cambie de opinión acerca de ti, aunque sea lentamente.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres con "cambiar de opinión"?

—Bueno, hace seis meses no habría sugerido que le dieras el diario, lo habría quemado sin parpadear. Ahora, ya puede mencionarte sin hacer una mueca, y ha dejado de llamarte "el Slytherin". Y habló contigo la semana pasada en Wiltshire.

—Yo no llamaría a eso un avance —dijo Draco—. ¿Cómo sabes que no quemará el diario ahora?

—Porque su curiosidad comienza a afectarle; quiere saber más. No puedes obligarlo a hablar contigo. El que le des el diario puede ayudar a que por fin se abra. A que esté dispuesto a hablar acerca de esto.

Draco negó con la cabeza, con el rostro tenso.

—Creo que, al final, nada puede ayudar. Siempre me odiará. Cuando estuvimos hablando en Wiltshire, dijo algo acerca de querer entender lo que había pasado con su propia vida. Si esto le ayuda a entender lo que pasó, entonces quiero que lo tenga.

OoOoOoO

¡Háganme saber qué les pareció el capítulo! Si quieren leer el discurso completo de Harry, del que él y Simon hablan, está en el último capítulo de mi historia "Day After" (el capítulo se llama "Last Dragon") (1)

* * *

(1) "Day After" es "Día Después"; "Last Dragon" es "Último Dragón"

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Disculpen ustedes, pero este Harry tan necio y testarudo comienza a desesperarme… Lo hizo cuando lo leí por primera vez y vuelve a hacerlo ahora… Pero no se preocupen, pronto lo volveremos a amar.

Y, bueno, me desesperé un poco con los "¿Por qué no?"… ¡O sea, Simon lo dice 4 veces! Pero qué se le va a hacer…

Vale, ya, los leo luego…

**Adigium21**


End file.
